The arrow killed the beast
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: Ellos son simples bandidos, roban, violan, no tienen escrúpulos para matar inocentes, son como bestias... ¿Craig Tucker? él es el peor de todos... /Creek* Stendy* Tokole* multipairing/
1. Viejo oeste

**Disclaimer:** South park no me pertenece

* * *

 **The Arrow Killed the beast**

South Park un pueblo escondido entre las montañas y llanuras del desierto, con una vegetación de matorrales secos, cactus por doquier y animales tales como los coyotes, serpientes y buitres, el típico pueblo de viejo oeste con un camino para llegar difícil y largo; el pueblo no tenía muchos visitantes, su población era de apenas mil setecientas personas y todos se conocían entre ellos; los ciudadanos más destacables eran Stanley Marsh, sheriff del pueblo al que todos le confiaban su seguridad; Kyle Broflovski el banquero de South Park y mejor amigo del sheriff, Wendy Testaburger, la maestra de la pequeña escuelita y prometida de Stan, Bebe Stevens, considerada la mujer más bonita del pueblo y dueña del único salón del lugar donde todos iban a beber o a entretenerse, y por último, pero no por eso menos importante -y molesto- se encontraba Eric Cartman, el cacique principal del pueblo y por eso la persona más odiada por todos; a sus veinticuatro años Eric había logrado hacer una gran fortuna gracias a su ingenio y falta de remordimientos para dejar a familias sin hogar, a pesar de que le fingieran respeto Eric sabia que todos lo odiaban y no le importaba, él también los odiaba a todos y esperaba ganar la candidatura de alcalde de south Park -a base de sobornos, claro- para joderlos a todos.

En este pequeño y tranquilo pueblo también vivía Tweek Tweak, hijo de los dueños de la tienda más grande del pueblo y por lo tanto el heredero, era un chico considerado raro por los demás debido a sus tics nerviosos y su tendencia a consumir café en todo momento -lo había heredado de sus padres, ellos amaban tomar café más que agua- Tweek parecía a simple vista alguien inseguro y nervioso de quien se pudiera abusar fácilmente, pero en eso radicaba su más grande rareza, en realidad Tweek era uno de los mejores tiradores del pueblo, tal vez se debía a la hiperactividad que el café ejercía sobre él, pero era cierto que no había nadie más rápido a la hora de tomar el revólver y disparar, la única que podía competir contra él era Bebe Stevens, cuya puntería era impecable y no dudaba en sacar su escopeta si algún ebrio causaba destrozos en su salón; ambos eran buenos amigos y a veces solían ir al desierto a cazar coyotes o disparar latas solo por entretenimiento, la mayoría del pueblo creía que en realidad eran novios y que hacían una pareja linda -pero peligrosa- pero ellos solo eran mejores amigos y gustaban de competir para pulir sus habilidades, Tweek pensó muchas veces que su revólver solo era un juguete , su diversión que lo alejaba de la rutina de cargar sacos de harina o semillas a la bodega de la tienda, nunca pensó que un día lo fuera a disparar para proteger su vida y que esto cambiaría su vida totalmente.

Sobre una montaña tres hombres veían la panorámica de lo que era el pueblo de South park, acababan de cruzar gran parte del desierto y se encontraban "descansando" y analizando cual sería su siguiente paso

-¿qué piensas, Token?- pregunto un pelinegro de ojos azules mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo

-es un pueblo no tan grande pero tampoco pequeño, se encuentra a una hora de las vías del tren al pueblo más cercano y escatimo que deben vivir más de mil personas en el- contesto el chico de piel obscura sin dejar de ver el pueblo

-suena como todos nuestros atracos anteriores -hablo un castaño de ojos avellana y mejillas regordetas- ¿qué hacemos, lo atacamos ahora o esperamos a la noche?-

-¿Craig?- pregunto el afroamericano al que era su líder y amigo

-no hay prisa, descansaremos aquí para hacer un buen plan y atacar en los siguientes días, además debemos esperar un tiempo mientras pasa la noticia de nuestro último atraco en North park, Clyde, dile a las chicas que preparen algo de comer, tu y Token preparen el campamento, yo iré a revisar la zona-

-¡agh!... ¿no puedo ir contigo a revisar la zona?- exclamo el mencionado Clyde

-Clyde...dije, ve y dile a las chicas que preparen la comida, **TU** y Token preparen el campamento, ¿quieres que te lo repita por tercera vez?- dijo mientras miraba de forma irritada al castaño

-pues...-Clyde estaba a punto de contestar cuando la mano de Token le cubrió la boca

-diablos, me pregunto si un día van a tratarse como adultos y dejaran estas tontas peleas, vamos Clyde- dijo jalando la oreja del extrovertido chico mientras se lo llevaba hasta la carreta donde las chicas descansaban

Craig se quedo solo, observando el pueblo que se convertiría en su próximo objetivo, internamente se preguntaba si sería como todos los pueblos o este tendría algo especial, secretamente, deseaba encontrar algo o alguien que le devolviera la emoción a su vida; el saberse uno de los bandidos más buscados del oeste ya no le bastaba para sentir la adrenalina, necesitaba más, quería un desafió de verdad, uno que diera por finalizado su vida de fechorías de una vez por todas

oo00oo

El sol salió de nuevo en south Park, eran las siete de la mañana y los pueblerinos ya realizaban sus labores cotidianas, Bebe cepillaba su rizado cabello frente a su tocador, Stan y Kyle charlaban amistosamente fuera de la comisaria, Wendy recibía a sus alumnos para iniciar las clases, Eric guardaba más dinero en su gran caja fuerte y Tweek bebía su segunda taza de café sobre el mostrador de la tienda; ellos al igual que el resto de las personas mantenían su rutina, hasta que casi a medio a día una carreta cerrada llamo la atención de todos en South Park, la gente en la calle miraba la carreta de forma curiosa y algunos con desconfianza, no era muy común recibir forasteros en el pueblo, la carreta se detuvo frente a la comisaría donde el Sheriff Marsh estaba justo en la puerta

-¡Buenas tardes!- saludo una jovial y alegre voz desde la carreta

Stan vio a quien conducía la carreta, era una bella y joven mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos azules; tenía un cuerpo precioso que se dejaba entre ver por el largo vestido color lila que llevaba y el corsé negro que apretaba su cintura, haciendo sobresalir sus senos, Stan se quedo impresionado por la mujer un momento, hasta que recordó que ya tenía prometida

-buenas tardes...señorita- Stan trato de sonar formal y procuro no mirar mucho a la pelirroja, si Wendy se enteraba le iría muy mal

-sin tantos formalismos, por favor -sonrió la chica mirando la placa de estrella en el pecho del pelinegro y luego añadiendo con voz coqueta- puede llamarme Red, señor sheriff-

-umm, está bien seño...perdón, "Red" ¿que la trae por este desolado pueblo?-

-solo estoy de paso, voy viajando al sur y me he quedado sin provisiones; afortunadamente me encontré con este pueblo pero al parecer no están muy acostumbrados a los extraños, todos me miran con desconfianza y guardan distancia-

-es normal, South Park es un lugar retirado y no es muy común ver gente de afuera-

-oh, entiendo; vi la estrella en su pecho y me acerque a usted a pedir un poco de ayuda, espero no le moleste-

-para nada ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?-

-¿podría decirme donde está el almacén?-

-claro, está en la siguiente calle, dando vuelta a la derecha a 50 metros -

-ah...discúlpeme- la mujer uso un tono dulce y puso cara de inocencia- soy muy mala guiándome por calles y metros ¿podría darme más pistas? por ejemplo, "cerca de una licorería" o "de un banco" no lo sé-

-claro, después de dar vuelta a la siguiente calle lo primero que se va a encontrar es el salón, después de algunos locales esta el almacén y justo enfrente esta el banco; es muy fácil de ubicar -

-oh gracias señor sheriff, es como mi ángel de la guarda- sonrió Red guiñándole el ojo

-eh...de nada -contesto el pelinegro algo sonrojado- pero no me llames "señor sheriff"...puedes llamarme Stan-

-qué lindo nombre...Stan- murmuro coquetamente la chica dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta su carreta

-creo que es muy peligroso que una chica se ande sola por tan largo viaje- dijo el pelinegro haciendo voltear a la pelirroja

-no estoy sola, mi prima y mi amiga viajan conmigo-

-tres mujeres solas siguen siendo un blanco fácil, tenga cuidado con los bandidos que asaltan caminos-

-es muy lindo que se preocupe sheriff, gracias por todo-

Red subió a la carreta y golpeo al caballo para que siguiera andando; cuando se alejo de la comisaria una sonrisa de burla y victoria cruzo su rostro

-eres algo zorra- le dijo una voz adolescente y femenina dentro de la carreta, con un tono serio y aburrido

-se llama "usar los atributos femeninos a tu favor", un día cuando crezcas lo entenderás Ruby-

Red rió fuertemente mientras la jovencita la miraba con una mueca de desagrado, tenía a penas catorce años e iba vestida como un chico, botines negros, pantalones vaqueros en color celeste, una camisa a cuadros cubierta con un chaleco negro, un pañuelo rojo atado en su cuello y dos coletas que peinaban su cabello rojo, no tan intenso como el de Red, pero si en una tonalidad mas naranja, entonando perfectamente con sus ojos celestes y las pecas de sus mejillas

-prefiero morir- dijo en su habitual tono de adolescente apática

-¿y te dijo donde está el banco?-pregunto una chica de piel obscura, vestida de pieles, con pintura facial y un par de pluma adornando su rizado y obscuro cabello, demostrando orgullosa sus orígenes étnicos de piel roja

-frente al almacén, dando vuelta por la derecha a 50 metros, Nicole-

-bien, el plan es que tu y Ruby bajen a comprar al almacén, procuren tardar mientras yo me quedare en la carreta y observare el banco, calculare que tan fácil puede ser robarlo y cómo podemos hacerlo, además de fijarme en rutas, atajos y salidas para que los chicos puedan escapar fácilmente-

-¿has estado viendo todo el pueblo desde que llegamos?-

-sí, la comisaria esta a casi diez minutos de distancia del banco, a caballo es menos tiempo, después le diré a Token y puliremos el plan final -

-ustedes son muy listos- susurro la pelirroja siendo escuchada solo por Rubí

-claro, ellos son una pareja inteligente, no como tú y el gordo tonto de Clyde- dijo mordazmente la niña

-demonios, tienes el "encantador" sentido del humor de Craig-

-pues claro...somos hermanos-

-ya llegamos- dijo Red parando la carreta frente al gran almacén

-vayan ahora, tarden todo lo que puedan mientras yo hago como que cuido la carreta- dijo Nicole

Ambas pelirrojas obedecieron y bajaron de la carreta para entrar al almacén, Nicole se quedo parada al pie de la carreta mientras observaba analíticamente todo el paisaje a su alrededor, una de sus más grandes habilidades era poseer una memoria casi fotográfica que le permitían recordar paisajes, rostros y lugares con una precisión casi exacta, miraba de reojo el edificio que tenía en el frente el letrero de banco, miraba las dos plantas que lo conformaban y el callejón que tenia al lado izquierdo, además de las dos ventanas en la parte superior del edificio, la puerta del banco se abrió y los ojos obscuros de Nicole se dirigieron hasta la persona que las había abierto, era un hombre, uno que parecía casi irreal por sus rasgos físicos, Nicole miro impresionada ese rizado cabello rojo y esa piel blanca, nunca había visto a alguien así

-es muy guapo- murmuro apenas para sí misma

El extraño muy posiblemente sintió que era observado y busco con la mirada de donde venia esa sensación, encontrando sus ojos verdes con los obscuros de Nicole, el joven hombre sonrió de forma discreta y amable para la chica, la cual correspondió el gesto y bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada, los ojos de ese chico eran como dos esmeraldas que la dejaban sin aliento

Mientras tanto, dentro de almacén Ruby miraba con indiferencia los aparadores llenos de latas con comestibles y sacos de semillas, dio un vistazo rápido hasta donde estaba Red y la encontró mirando algunas latas de conserva como si fueran lo más interesante del universo –o perdiendo el tiempo, como Nicole le había pedido- la adolescente suspiro con desgano

"aburrido"

Pensó mientras seguía merodeando por la tienda, llego hasta una puerta detrás de los aparadores, supuso era la bodega o trastienda, la puerta estaba semi abierta y la chica no pido evitar fisgonear un poco, asomándose discretamente por el marco de la puerta y encontrándose del otro lado la imagen de un chico rubio acomodando los sacos de harina uno sobre otro, la jovencita miro encantada esa espalda ligeramente ancha –no tanto como su hermano, nadie era más varonil que su hermano- la nuca siendo cubierta por mechones de cabello color oro, cabello que lucía suave y a ella le encantaría tocar

-se llama Tweek, tiene como veinte años y creo que es novio de la señorita Bebe-

Una joven voz saco a Ruby de su distracción, giro sobre sus talones para encontrarse de frente con un chico de uno doce años, cabello negro y boca ancha que la miraba con curiosidad

-nunca le hables por detrás a las personas si no las conoces- contesto de forma seca

-tú estabas fisgoneando a Tweek, hasta podría jurar que le mirabas el trasero –sonrió el chico- ¿no es algo mayor para ti?-

-no le miraba el trasero a nadie –se defendió la chica sonrojándose de todas formas- y no es tan mayor, tengo casi quince años-

-y yo tengo casi trece… por cierto, soy Ike, Ike Broflovski-

-bueno Ike, eres un niño chismoso-

Le contesto la pelirroja alejándose -discretamente- de la puerta de la trastienda, pero siendo seguida por el pelinegro a los pasillos del almacén

-no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?- pregunto Ike tras Ruby

-eso no te importa-

-¿entonces eres forastera?-

-…-

-tu color de cabello me llamo mucho la atención, es como el de mi hermano, pero más lacio y opaco-

-…-

-¿eres pariente de la otra pelirroja que está en la tienda? La del vestido lila y tetas grandes…ella es sexy-

-…-

-si me la presentas, yo te presento a Tweek-

Ruby se detuvo a medio pasillo y se giro para mirar de forma seria al pre adolescente que la veía con una sonrisa

-eres un chiquillo muy molesto y pervertido ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?- le pregunto imitando la voz seria de su hermano

-yo soy un genio –contesto el pelinegro- no hay nada que me puedan enseñar en la escuela, además soy mucho más maduro y experimentado que cualquier chico de mi edad aquí, y digo experimentado en _todos_ los sentidos - dijo sonriendo y moviendo las cejas de forma insinuantes para la pelirroja

Antes de que Ruby pudiera levantarle el dedo medio y soltarle su arsenal de malas palabras fue detenida por Red que le llamo para avisarle que ya era hora de irse y de pagar los víveres que llevaban con ellas, la pelirroja chasqueo la lengua y se alejo del chico para ir hasta donde su prima

:::::::

Algunas bolsas con oro, un par de sacos de dinero, una bolsita de cuero con varios diamantes, otras varias con joyas y piedras preciosas, además de algunos títulos de propiedades que se valuaban en miles, una pequeña fortuna que se había amasado en poco más de tres años por el grupo de bandidos liderados por Craig Tucker

-¿entonces somos ricos?- pregunto Donovan mientras volvía a guardar los fajos de billetes en su respectivo saco

-técnicamente si- le contesto Token mientras hacía lo mismo –aunque todo depende de lo que nuestro líder diga-

Ambos dirigieron su vista hasta Craig, el cual se encontraba admirando una esmeralda de gran tamaño, recargado en la pared de la cueva que en ese momento usaban de escondite, el azabache aparto la mirada de la gema y miro a sus amigos de forma monótona, como siempre

-South Park será nuestro último atraco –hablo con su voz hueca- después de robarlo repartiremos el motín acumulado y cada quien será libre de hacer lo que quiera con su parte-

-¿entonces es en serio?- Clyde enarco la ceja- el grupo se va a disolver-

-es lo mejor, ya somos lo suficientemente ricos como para no tener problemas financieros nunca más; es mejor retirarnos ahora que arriesgarnos a ser más reconocidos y ser buscados por caza recompensas o carroñeros-

-opino lo mismo que Craig – dijo Black- aunque hemos tenido la precaución de cubrir nuestros rostros mientras robamos, nuestros atracos han llamado la atención y ya somos buscados en varios condados, debemos ser más cautelosos-

-¿y estarás bien con eso, Craig? –Pregunto Clyde – te conozco desde siempre y sé muy bien que tú no comenzaste a robar porque te faltara dinero, los tres aquí sabemos bien porque lo hiciste y…-

-South Park será nuestro último atraco – interrumpió el azabache al castaño- después de eso pueden tomar la parte que les corresponde y hacer lo que quieran con sus vidas, por ahora encárguense de enterrar esta parte del motín para que nadie lo encuentre mientras estamos aquí, aun tenemos mucho que hacer-

Dicho esto el azabache guardo la esmeralda en uno de los saquitos y se lo lanzo a Token para que lo pusiera seguro bajo tierra; después de eso salió de la cueva bajo la atenta mirada de sus cómplices

-no debiste decir nada que le recordara su pasado, ya se molesto- reclamo Token a Clyde mientras empezaba a cavar

-que Craig "Fucker" se moleste no es novedad, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es molestia lo que tiene…por eso me preguntaba si de verdad será bueno para él dejar esta vida-

-claro que será bueno, la vida de un bandido es un riesgo constante y sé que en parte el lo hace por la seguridad de Ruby y Red, ellas lo seguirían hasta el fin del mundo, pero él no quiere arriesgarlas-

-pero él no quiere dejarlo, al menos no de verdad-

-Craig es un caso especial…-respondió Token reflexionando un poco

-y nosotros la bola de pendejos que lo seguimos a todas partes- confirmo Clyde con una sonrisa melancólica

Mientras ellos estaban dentro de la cueva ocultando el motín, sus caballos descansaban afuera, siendo reconocidos por unos ojos curiosos, con el rostro cubierto por un pañuelo

"pero mira nada más lo que me encontré, la pandilla de Tucker...esto le interesara al jefe"

El mirón sonrió con diversión mientras observaba los caballos, oculto desde lo alto de una loma.

* * *

una parte de mi sabia que no duraría mucho para volver alas andadas y escribir mas historias raras gays...como se habrán dado cuenta, ahora sera de vaqueros :D ¿porque? bueno, me inspiro el arte de Temariart (la portada de la historia, precisamente) y la música de "Heartless Bastards" de donde toma titulo este fanfic, sera multicapitulos (aun no se cuantos) y lo actualizare cada semana, por ahora...sin mas que decir, les agradezco por leer esto y si tienen algo que opinar ya saben donde hacerlo ;D

Sayonara!


	2. Objetivo en la mira

Oh, son casi las 2 de la mañana, el momento perfecto para actualizar XD pero antes...

 **Pinia:** gracias infinitas por tu Review y por ese apoyo y amor gay que me transmitiste con el, ojala que como tu varios de esos lectorcitos fantasmas (a los que yo llamo "caspers") se animen aunque sea a mandar un saludo XD, es un gusto saber que mis ideas e historias locas agradan a la gente, eso me motiva a escribir mas;y solo por ser la primera vez que mandas un review, este capitulo va dedicado a ti ;)

 **Luis Carlos:** si, me di cuenta que la tematica western no es muy común, pero pues no me pude resistir a hacerla; así como Red dijo, "encantos femeninos" nunca fallan...y menos si vienen de una pelirroja de cuerpo sexy, poco le falto a Ruby para decirle de groserías a Ike, pero pues su prima la detuvo; en cuanto a lo de los poliedros amorosos...¿demasiado precipitados? no lo creo, esto apenas inicia y ver la belleza de alguien mas no significa que lo ames, solo es atracción, lo del personaje del final es muy probable que sea canon, ya sabes que no soy mucho de OC

 **Tbor a :** las chicas tendrán una participación importante en esta trama ¿quien dijo que solo los hombres eran bandidos? espero que esta trama te guste tanto como las otras, disfrútala ;)

 **Mapache Cohete:** (vaya Nickname mas original) espero te agrade este capitulo

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **The Arrow Killed the beast**

Las manos de Leopold -Butters- Stotch se apresuraban en contar los billetes, atarlos con una liga y guardarlos en la caja fuerte, ese era su trabajo de cada quince días, contar hasta el último centavo y guardarlo en la caja fuerte perteneciente a su jefe

-¿aun no te terminas, Butters? Vaya que eres lento-

Y justamente Eric Cartman, su jefe, venia entrando al despacho, abriendo la puerta de golpe y sentándose cómodamente en el sofá del despacho con un plato de pastel de fresas en las manos

-ya casi…-contesto el rubio secándose el sudor de la frente

-¿Cómo van mis finanzas?- pregunto el castaño mientras devoraba el pastel hecho por su madre

-bien, sus ganancias aumentaron en un veinte por cierto hacia el final de este mes y…-

-¿¡veinte por ciento!? –Contesto escupiendo el pastel casi en la cara de Butters- ¿solo aumento eso?-

-sí, si yo creo que fue bueno por…-

-¡veinte por ciento es una miseria, Yo contaba con al menos un treintaicinco! ¿Contaste los intereses de la deuda de los Mullein?-

-bueno…la verdad es que…ellos saldaron su deuda antes de poder cobrarles los intereses-

El rubio bajo la mirada nervioso mientras se frotaba los nudillos de las manos, sabía que lo que seguiría era una sarta de quejas y reproches de Eric

-¿Cómo que esos muertos de hambre de los Mullein pagaron su deuda? –Leopold no se equivoco- se supone que son miserables, ni siquiera tienen donde caerse muertos, lo único de valor que tenían eran sus tierras, se supone que serian mías cuando ellos no pudieran pagar sus intereses ¿EXPLICAME COMO ES QUE PAGARON ESOS MALDITOS?-

-no, no estoy seguro…pero creo que obtuvieron un crédito del banco-contesto el temeroso rubio

-el banco…el banco, ese jodido banco propiedad de ratas judías-

Leopold suspiro con resignación y se preparo para escuchar la sarta de quejas, insultos y gritos que Eric siempre soltaba cuando se trataba del banco y del que él llamaba "el sarnoso judío pelirrojo" Kyle Broflovski, aunque era muy tedioso, Butters ya estaba acostumbrado, conocía a Eric desde la infancia y sabia de lo pesado que era su "amigo" ahora jefe

-¡pero cuando me convierta en alcalde voy a sacar a esas ratas a patadas del pueblo!-

Butters salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Cartman con sorpresa, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que Eric pensara en regir al pueblo

-¿alcalde?- pregunto casi con temor

-si…Garrison se retirara en unos meses más –explico el gordo calmándose un poco- y yo lanzare mi candidatura-

-pero…ah…bueno, volverse candidato no es sinónimo de ganar, si hay otros candidatos…-

-no habrá otros candidatos, Butters –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro- me encargare de que no los haya y también de que la gente vote por mi ¿Cómo? Bueno, el dinero compra todo, así de fácil-

A Butters le dio un escalofrió de solo imaginarse a alguien como Eric en el puesto de alcalde, sabía que su amigo tenía mucha visión para los negocios e incluso la labia de un buen líder que podría endulzar los oídos de cualquiera con propuestas maravillosas e ingeniosas, pero también sabia de lo racista, antisemita, egoísta, avaricioso y cabron que era, simplemente le daba pánico pensar en que podría hacer en caso de hacerse de poder político

-una vez que me vuelva alcalde te nombrare mi asistente personal- anuncio Eric dejando sorprendido al rubio

-gra…gracias Eric, pero no creo que yo pueda tener un cargo así, soy un simple contador y…-

-¡patrañas! –Exclamo el castaño –necesito gente de confianza bajo mi mando y tú serás muy inepto y a veces pendejo, pero creo que podrás hacerlo más o menos bien; además no es una petición, es una orden-

Leopold agradeció quedito y bajo la cabeza con resignación, cuando Eric Theodore Cartman decidía algo así tenía que hacerse o cosas malas pasaban, siempre había sido así, desde pequeños fue así.

oo00oo

El aullido de los coyotes resonaba en el eco del obscuro desierto, los animales dormían en sus madrigueras y el viento soplaba con fuerza, en medio de la negrura del desierto solo dos luces iluminaban el paisaje, una de ellas era la luna llena y la otra era la fogata en medio de las llanuras donde el grupo de forajidos se reunía para cenar y hablar de su día y pendientes

-el centro del pueblo no es muy grande –hablaba Nicole mientras los otros le escuchaban atentos alrededor de la hoguera- los lugares importantes como el banco y la miscelánea están frente a frente, la comisaria esta a diez minutos-

-¿hay callejones?- pregunto Token mientras le pasaba un plato con estofado de carne y frijoles a Nicole, su novia

-si –contesto ahora Red mientras bebía agua para pasar la comida- tiene varias callejuelas que se pueden usar para escapar fácil, pero en cuanto a la comisaria y el sheriff yo no me preocuparía tanto-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Craig

-bueno, cruce algunas palabras con el sheriff…-

-te pusiste de zorra con él-interrumpió Ruby mientras picaba su comida desinteresadamente con el tenedor

-ejem como decía, antes de que "la niña Craig" me interrumpiera, cruce algunas palabras con el sheriff y lo analice de paso, es un joven inexperto todavía; no lo detecte como ninguna amenaza, nadie en ese pueblo lo es… todos son pueblerinos mansos, comunes y corrientes-

-¿trabajo fácil?-pregunto Clyde enarcando una ceja

-algo así- contesto la pelirroja - ¿y ustedes? ¿Qué hicieron el resto del día?-

-enterramos el botín que tenemos hasta ahora –contesto Token- lo pusimos un metro bajo tierra dentro de una cueva a 13 metros al este, eso bastara para mantenerlo seguro mientras robamos el siguiente pueblo-

-que dicho sea de paso, será nuestro último atraco- intervino Clyde atrayendo la mirada de las mujeres Tucker, Nicole solo bajo la mirada

-¿último atraco?- pregunto Ruby incrédula

-así es, esto de robar pueblos y diligencias ya me resulta aburrido, así que South Park será nuestro último robo-

Todos se quedaron en silencio después de las palabras de Craig, Token y Nicole veían la decisión como buena y asertiva, Red y Clyde aun sopesaban la noticia, sobretodo porque ellos no querían dejar ese estilo de vida y en cuanto a Ruby…

-¿me estas jodiendo?- pregunto la menor mirando severamente a su hermano

-termina de cenar, Ruby- contesto secamente el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar su estofado

-no, contéstame eso de que quieres terminar con la banda ¿Qué pasara después? –

-¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué crees tú que pasara?-

Token, Nicole, Red y Clyde se quedaron en silencio escuchando a los hermanos discutir, ninguno de los cuatro se atrevía a interrumpir, no tanto por la reacción de Craig, si no por la de Ruby

 _A veces era tan parecida a su padre…_

-¡no voy a regresar al sur!-

Grito Ruby antes de levantarse rápidamente y tirar su plato de comida al suelo, Craig la miro de forma severa y ella le levanto el dedo medio, alejándose de la hoguera y yendo a refugiarse a la carreta donde usualmente dormía, después de que la adolescente se retiro, los otros cinco siguieron cenando en silencio

oo00oo

-Stan se puso tan borracho como su padre y ninguno de los dos podía caminar, tuvieron que ir Shelly y Wendy a sacarlos arrastrando de los cabellos del salón-

-¡gha!-

Ambos rieron ante la anécdota, como cada sábado, Tweek Tweak y Bárbara Stevens salían al lomo de sus caballos a las afueras del pueblo, en esas salidas acostumbraban platicar, a veces cazar para practicar con sus armas y en el caso de Tweek, quejarse de sus padres

-ngh…papá siempre me dice que si no le ayudo en la tienda, me venderá como esclavo en el sur-

Bebe rio con ganas al escuchar a su mejor amigo, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, a Tweek sus padres siempre lo asustaban con eso de venderlo como esclavo, la rubia reconoció que se encontraban cerca de su habitual campo de tiro y se bajo de su caballo blanco con su fiel escopeta Winchester colgada en la espalda

-Tweek, tus padres no pueden venderte como esclavo…usualmente es la raza negra la que se vende y compra como esclavos, y tu eres más blanco que la leche, además… no pareces del tipo esclavo-

-¿tipo esclavo?- pregunto Tweek también bajando del caballo y acomodando su revólver LeMat en el cinturón del pantalón

-sí, ya sabes…la primera imagen que alguien tiene sobre un esclavo es la de un tipo alto, negro, de grandes músculos y espalda azotada, así como los que están en los campos de algodón y tabaco, tu eres fuerte, pero la verdad si tuviera que comprar un esclavo, preferiría un gran negro fuerte que un tembloroso niño blanco-

-¡gha! Suena más como que lo quieres de amante que de esclavo-

-puede ser ambos-

Ambos volvieron a reír, dejaron a los caballos beber agua por el pequeño riachuelo que corría entre los cactus y biznagas del desierto, cargaron sus armas y colocaron en posición el montón de latas de café y botellas de cerveza que usaban como tiro al blanco, la primera en disparar fue Bárbara, si bien no era tan rápida como Tweek, si era mucho más certera, disparo a siete latas y logro darle a cinco justo en el centro, el sonido de su escopeta asusto a las aves cercanas y provoco que salieran volando lejos de ella

-ugh… pobre de aquel que intente irse sin pagar del salón-

-no solo por irse sin pagar, Tweek… también por tocar a mis chicas más de la cuenta, dañar mi propiedad, insultarme o lastimar a la gente que me importa-

Bebe disparo a una última botella dándole justo en el centro, las balas de su Winchester se terminaron y se aparto del campo, Tweek tomo su turno y se coloco a varios metros frente a las botellas; de forma rápida su mano se dirigió hasta el cinturón, tomo la pistola y sus delgados dedos accionaron el gatillo

Una, dos, tres, cuatro

Las latas fueron cayendo una tras otra, no con la bala al centro como Bebe lo había hecho, pero sí de forma rápida y precisa, los casquillos de las municiones caían vacios a un lado de las botas de Tweek, el olor a pólvora le inundo el sentido del olfato

Cinco, seis, siete, ocho

-eres rápido, Tweek-

-pero no tan perfecto como tú, Bebe-

La rubia dibujo una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios pintados de rojo

Nueve, diez

El revólver se vació, el eco resonó los disparos en el desierto, un buitre cruzo el cielo y unos fríos ojos azules admiraban con asombro al par de rubios que acababan de mostrar sus habilidades

-¿pueblerinos mansos, comunes y corrientes? te equivocaste, Red-

Susurro Craig apenas para sí mismo, oculto entre una colina y los matorrales secos; había sido buena idea ir a salir a cabalgar por el alba, había sido una mejor idea seguir los primeros disparos que había escuchado en la lejanía y seguir a las aves que huían despavoridas, había sido una excelente idea espiar a esa pareja de rubios y ver las increíbles habilidades que ambos tenían, una sonrisa de medio lado cruzo los labios de Craig

-tal vez este no sea un atraco cualquiera…-

Murmuro mientras observaba al chico rubio volver a cargar su revolver

oo00oo

El tren se detuvo en la casi solitaria estación, de las pocas personas que descendieron sola una iba a al pueblo de South Park; además de sus maletas llevaba un pesado maletín lleno de papeles y tinta que cargaba a duras penas, sería más fácil si sus muletas no interfirieran en su camino

-bu...bu…buenos…buenos días- saludo cortésmente al hombre que se encontraba en la ventanilla de información

-buenos días- respondió el hombre con voz floja

-¿do…don..donde…pu…puedo, conseguir trans…transporte para ir…ir a South park?-

-¿transporte?-

-si-

-mmm…hay un hombre llamado Jimbo que renta su carreta por unas cuantas monedas de plata, el podría llevarte a South Park-

-¿do…donde…lo..?-

-a fueras de la estación- contesto el hombre sin dejar terminar al chico –es un hombre gordo que usa una tonta ushanka naranja-

Jimmy Valmer agradeció al hombre sus atenciones y tomo su pesada maleta para llevarla afuera de la estación, no le costó mucho trabajo encontrar al mencionado Jimbo, el cual de inmediato le ayudo a subir las maletas a la carreta y partió rumbo al desolado y tranquilo pueblo

-¿y que lo lleva para south park, joven?- pregunto Jimbo en un intento para crear una plática que hiciera más ameno el camino de una hora que tenían por delante

-pu…puedes, llamarme Ji…Jimmy, y voy a…a South Par…park…a ver al…al sheriff-

-¿al Sheriff? ¿Tiene asuntos pendientes con la ley?-

-yo…yo no…pe…pero voy a darle una...una información impo…importante, yo soy…soy periodista-

-¿entonces quiere que lo deje en la comisaria?-

-¿sa…sabe dónde queda exa…exactamente?-

-¡claro que sí! No es por sonar pretencioso, pero el sheriff es mi sobrino-

-oh…que bien-

-¿y qué información le dará? Digo, si se puede saber-

Jimmy sonrío discretamente y de su maletín saco un par hojas que le enseño al conductor de la carreta, Jimbo miro una con atención, era el típico afiche de "se busca" con la foto de un bandido en el, era joven, incluso le parecía vagamente parecido a Stan, pero con mirada más afilada y fría

-¿y ese que hizo?-

-ha…hace un…un par de se…semanas atrás, él y su…su banda robaron North park…pero eso no es lo pe...peor-

-¿no?-

-no…tres días des…después del robo regresaron y…y masacraron a…a medio pueblo, no respetaron en si eran niños, an…ancianos o mu…mujeres, Tucker y su…su pandilla volaron el pu…pueblo con di…dinamita-

-¿Qué?-

-si…si, y por el ti…tiempo que… que llevo siguiéndole la pista a Tucker… casi puedo adi…adivinar que South park es…es su nuevo objetivo-

-y por eso piensa avisarle antes a mi sobrino-

-así es-

-pero no entiendo ¿porque no les aviso desde antes en North park?-

-hasta antes de….de el robo a North park nadie conocía el rostro de…de Cra..Craig Tucker, él y su banda sue…suelen cubrir sus rostros a la hora de com...Cometer sus crímenes-

-¿y cómo es que usted lo tiene dibujado en su afiche? ¿Vio su rostro?-

-yo…yo no, pero un bu…buen amigo mío si y gracias a eso tene…tenemos como identificar a Tucker…des…desgraciadamente el mu…murió en el atentado-

-¿lleva mucho tras su pista?-

-casi…casi un año, en el su…sur su cabeza tie…tiene una gran recompensa-

-¿en el sur? ¿Y allá que hizo?-

-se…secuestro a una niña-

-debió haber sido una niña muy importante-

-si…si, lo es… y una niña similar a ella fue… vista en North Park-

Jimmy busco entre otros de sus afiches y saco uno en especial, el que retrataba a una niña de casi doce años con grandes ojos azules y cabello naranja

-es…es ella- dijo mostrando el afiche

-es una niña muy linda ¿Quién es?-

-es… hija de uno de los…los hombres más… más ricos del sur, su nombre es…Ruby…Ruby Tucker-

-¿Tucker? ¿Igual que el bandido que la secuestro?-

-tengo…ent…entendido que el nombre de…de Craig Tucker era el nombre de el…el hermano mayor de Ru...Ruby, pero…pero el bandido asesino al…al verdadero Craig y usu…usurpo su nombre-

-eso es horrible, lo siento mucho por esa pequeñita y su familia que debe estar desesperada por rescatarla-

-si…si, sobretodo su…su padre, ofreció una peque…pequeña fortuna por quien le…le entregue vivo al bandido y…y a su hija-

Después de mucha charla más que les hizo cortó el viaje, a lo lejos se diviso el pueblo de South park, y tal como Jimbo había dicho, llevo primero al joven periodista a la comisaria para que hablara con el sheriff Marsh

oo00oo

Bill Allen y Fosse McDonald* no eran los tipos más brillantes o habilidosos entre los bandidos, eran más bien tontos y hasta cobardes, pero en ocasiones solían tener momentos de suerte y lucidez en los que su jefe les felicitaba y no les pateaba como de costumbre, y precisamente en ese momento, Fosse había tenido la suerte de ver algo el día anterior que alegro la noche de su jefe –y el resto de su pandilla-

-¿Dónde dices que lo viste?- pregunto Bill Allen a su compinche

-estoy seguro de que fue por aquí –contesto el casi calvo Fosse- ayer vine a mear por esta zona y casualmente vi a la pandilla de Tucker dentro de una cueva, espere un rato y cuando ellos se fueron entre a la cueva y vi que habían sepultado algo-

-¿y si solo fue un cadáver?-

-el hoyo era demasiado pequeño para un cuerpo…y además Tucker no mata personas-

-vaya Fosse, eres muy inteligente- adulo Bill

-tú también Bill, pero el jefe y Trent no piensan lo mismo-

-estoy seguro de que el jefe un día se dará cuanta de que somos unos genios en potencia y en cuanto a Trent…ese marica es un psicópata, lo odio-

-yo también pienso lo mismo- apoyo Fosse –que gay-

-sí, que gay-

Ambos bandoleros rieron ante sus propios comentarios y se escondieron detrás de la colina donde Fosse aseguro haber visto a los secuaces de Tucker esconder algo –su motín- sus planes de acercarse más a la entrada de la cueva fueron detenidos por Token, que estaba custodiando la entrada de la misma; y por muy estúpidos que fueran, ellos habían visto a Token manejar el revólver antes, no se enfrentarían a él, al menos no ahora, se quedaron en silencio tras colina, espiando como su jefe les había ordenado.

* * *

si, yo se que había dicho que actualizaria una semana antes, pero las vacaciones son vacaciones y a disfrutar!

*Bill Allen y Fosse Mcdonald son esos personajes secundarios que aparecieron de fondo muchas veces en las primeras temporadas, Fosse tiene la cabeza calva y con unos pocos cabello, viste camisa purpura y Bill es de cabello castaño y camisa azul, siempre están juntos y son algo idiotas, sin mas que aclarar, nos leemos el siguiente capitulo

Sayonara!


	3. Plan en marcha

Hola de nuevo gente :D ! no voy a entretenerlos mucho, así que vamos a lo que vamos!

 **Lebrassca:** hola de nuevo, me da alegría leerte por aquí y sobre lo de tu observación respecto a Nicole es muy bien recibida, es bueno saber que alguien puso atención en ese detalle de que ella es nativa, en un futuro explicare de que tribu viene y cual es su historia, pero tiempo al tiempo, y pues a los Tuckers les gustan los Tweeks, no hay mas que decir

 **Luis Carlos:** curiosamente, para empezar a hacer este fanfic me puse a ver un montón de películas de vaqueros y Rango fue una de ellas XD que hará Craig con Bebe y Tweek? quieres spoiler o prefieres leerlo por ti mismo? lo mismo con otras incógnitas como quien es realmente Craig Tucker? porque es bandido? porque ruby no lo deja? y otras cosas mas que pondré en el futuro (me encanta poner incógnitas en la trama) y eso de poner personajes secundarios me gusta mas que crear OC´s asi que posiblemente este fic este lleno de personajes secundarios y no solo los principales

 **Tbor a:** es normal que no entiendas eso del asunto de Craig, a mi me encanta hacer un revoltijo en los primeros capítulos de mis historias y después develar misterios, veo que incluir a Jimmy fue un buen acierto, al igual que Fosse y Bill, me da gusto que reciban bien a estos personajes que tan olvidados son a la hora de escribir fics; disfruta el capitulo

 **Mapache cohete:** (tu podo me recuerda a Rocket, de Guardianes de la Galaxia) awww tu si mencionaste ese microscópico momento creek del capitulo pasado, ya quiero avanzar rápido en la trama para llegar a esa parte que tanto quiero escribir XD me encanta Bebe, y en este fic quise darle mas protagónico junto a Tweek, creo que hacen un buen duo y los veremos cercanos en esta historia; Craig no es Craig? te resolveré esa duda en el futuro :D

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **The Arrow Killed the beast**

Las puertas del banco se abrieron dando paso a una hermosa mujer, su negro y largo cabello adornado con un listón amarillo que le servía de diadema, su delgado y menudo cuerpo envuelto en un elegante vestido amarillo, su piel sedosa y sus profundos ojos azules robaron la atención de los pocos que se encontraban esa mañana en el banco

-¿buenos días señorita, en que podemos ayudarla?-

Los fríos ojos azules chocaron con unos color esmeralda

-buenos días- contesto ella fríamente – busco al gerente del banco, quiero preguntar sobre un crédito en este banco-

-soy Kyle Broflovski, el actual gerente- se presentó cortésmente el pelirrojo extendiendo la mano

-soy Meyers, Leslie Meyers-

La chica correspondió el saludo y paso a la oficina del gerente para hablar sobre el trámite que quería realizar

-¿usted no es de por aquí, cierto?- pregunto el banquero

-no, pero estoy muy interesada en vivir aquí, para eso necesito un crédito…comprare una casa aquí-

-entiendo…quiere que tramite el crédito a su nombre o al de su…emm ¿padre, esposo?-

-a mi nombre –contesto ella- soy soltera-

-oh, ya veo…lamento la pregunta-

-no lo lamente, entiendo que en los pueblos pequeños como este, imaginar a una mujer soltera e independiente es difícil-

-no lo dije por que fuera soltera, pero como me dijo que venía de fuera creí que venía acompañada; para una dama es riesgoso andar sola en diligencias-

-no estoy sola, vengo acompañada de mi chofer-

-aun así es peligroso, hay rumores de que peligrosos bandidos merodean esta zona-

-¿bandidos? –pregunto la chica enarcando la ceja y mostrando por fin un brillo de interés en sus ojos – ¿que clase de bandidos?-

-muy peligrosos, según me comentaron…hicieron una masacre en Noth park-

-qué horror- respondió ella con voz lastimera

El pelirrojo saco un afiche que su mejor amigo le había dado la noche anterior y se lo enseño a pelinegra, la cual lo tomo de inmediato y vio en el rostro que correspondía a Craig Tucker

-tenga cuidado si lo ve-

-si…lo hare-

Después de conseguir más información sobre los créditos, Leslie se despidió de Broflovski con otro apretón de manos y salió del banco, camino a paso tranquilo y subió hasta su carro a caballos donde su "chofer" la esperaba

-¿y?- pregunto un rubio de cabello corto, cuerpo fornido y facciones rudas

-buscan a Tucker-

-perfecto-

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en los labios de Trent Boyett, cuando la pelinegra se sentó a su lado, Boyett golpeo al caballo y empezó a andar rumbo a donde se encontraba su jefe

oo00oo

-bien, esto es lo que haremos-

El grupo de bandidos escuchaba con atención lo que su líder tenía por decirles, estaban los seis reunidos dentro de la cueva que habían elegido para ocultar su motín

-procederemos como siempre –explico Tucker con su habitual voz nasal- Token, Clyde y yo iremos directo al banco y lo atracaremos, según por lo que nos dijo Nicole la comisaria está a diez minutos de distancia por lo cual tendremos que ser rapidos-

-¿robaran también la miscelánea? –pregunto Red- está frente al banco y por lo que vi, es una tienda grande, de seguro tiene mucho dinero-

-no – contesto Token – sería mucho riesgo si tardamos y el sheriff aparece, pienso que es mejor si solo nos concentramos en el banco-

-yo creo que es buena idea la de Red-

Todos los bandidos voltearon impactados a ver a Ruby, era la primera vez que la jovencita halagaba de alguna forma a su prima, Red incluso abrió la boca exageradamente y se llevó la mano al pecho

-oh, Ruby…siempre supe que en el fondo de toda esa antipatía eras un niña dulce-

-no te emociones –respondió la pequeña levantando el dedo- solo tuviste un momento de iluminación en toda tu vida, pero apoyo lo de robar la tienda-

-ya dijo Token que es arriesgado- recalco Craig

-pero podemos hacerlo – le rebatió Ruby- si vamos todos juntos y nos dividimos unos al banco y otros a la miscelánea…-

-tu no participaras- respondió rápidamente el Tucker mayor

-porque no, soy perfectamente capaz de usar un arma, lo sabes…te lo demostré en North park-

-solo tuviste suerte-

-esa "suerte" nos salvó a todos-

-emm…chicos, cálmense un poco- intento intervenir Clyde pero los hermanos no lo escucharon

-no me trates como a una niña, Craig-

-pues deja de comportarte como una-

-¿comportarme como una? ¿dime cuando he hecho eso?-

-casi siempre, eres demasiado caprichosa y quieres que se haga lo que tú dices, si, nos salvaste en North park, pero también fue tu culpa; te dije que no salieras del escondite-

-pero ya te dije que sentía que alguien nos observaba-

-tú los has dicho, "sentías" pero cuando revisamos los alrededores no había nadie-

-pero Nicole dijo que también había visto algo-

-sí. Sí, pero también dije que no estaba segura…solo, solo vi una sombra, pudo ser un animal o algo- contesto la morena

-el punto es que no iras otra vez a South park- dijo Craig tratando de cortar la discusión

-aunque su idea es buena…-dijo Clyde ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su lider

-yo también lo creo –apoyo Red- aunque no vaya Ruby, yo puedo usar el revólver y Nicole es experta con arco y flechas, no sería la primera vez que lo hacemos y además ella se grabó a la perfección todo el camino del pueblo-

-no deja de ser arriesgado- advirtió Token al ver el rostro de su novia contemplar la posibilidad

-pero tratándose de nuestro último golpe no estaría mal arriesgar el todo por el todo- dijo Clyde

-tú y Red son unos cabezas huecas- expreso Craig

-yo creo que es buena idea- hablo Nicole para sorpresa de todos, especialmente para Token – si nos organizamos de forma correcta podemos hacerlo; yo y Red podemos llegar antes a la tienda, robar de forma simultanea la tienda y aprovechar el alboroto causado para escapar, suponiendo claro el sheriff ira a ver primero el banco, yo y Red aprovecharemos eso para huir de inmediato-

-un doble golpe perfecto-exclamo Clyde con satisfacción- nada mejor como una despedida digna de nosotros-

-arriesgado- dijo Craig

-Ruby no participara si eso te preocupa –se apresuró en aclarar Nicole- ella puede quedarse en la cueva, custodiando el motín que ya tenemos-

Craig empezó a meditar la propuesta de Nicole, si bien era cierto que la ganancia sería buena, tampoco quería arriesgar mucho a los miembros de su grupo y menos ahora que sabía que no todos los pueblerinos eran tan mansos o comunes como Red y Clyde pensaban, sobretodo la pareja de rubios que había visto un día antes, toparse con ellos sería un lio

Aunque en el fondo el mismo deseaba encontrarse con tan digno oponente

-está bien- acepto Craig para sorpresa de sus secuaces- pero Ruby se quedara en la cueva, puliremos el plan y atacaremos en dos días-

El resto de su banda asintió al escuchar sus palabras, excepto Ruby, que solo bufo molesta por ser excluida del resto del grupo

oo00oo

-diez botellas de ron, ocho de whiskey y dos de aguardiente-

Bebe revisaba el pedido que había hecho a los señores Tweak días atrás, era lo que hacía cada domingo junto a Tweek después del mediodía y eso podía llevarles a veces toda la tarde, razón por la cual el rubio no salía del salón cantina en mucho rato y eso daba pie a ese fuerte rumor de que él y Bárbara "tenían algo"

-ugh…¿contaste el tabaco?-

-casi lo olvido, son cinco paquetes… pero creo que ya contamos demasiado, ¿no quieres descansar un poco? bebamos algo de paso-

-ok-

Los chicos salieron de la bodega y se sentaron en la barra de la cantina, mientras Bebe servía un par de cervezas, Tweek observo unos papeles arrugados que se encontraban sobre la barra, tomo uno y lo aliso para ver lo que decía, en él se encontró la foto de un chico bastante apuesto pero mirada peligrosa, sobre la foto se podía leer la leyenda de "se busca" y debajo de ella el nombre de Craig Tucker con una recompensa de quince mil dólares

-¿es muy guapo, no?- pregunto Bebe mientras le dejaba el tarro de cerveza frente a él

-y peligroso, supongo que no por cualquiera dan una recompensa tan grande…¡gha! ¿Que habrá hecho?-

-según lo que escuche ayer de Stan, es el líder de una banda que banda de ladrones que han estado aterrorizando el sureste desde hace casi tres años, y hace unas semanas volaron robaron y casi volaron todo North park con dinamita-

-¡gha!-

-además, ese tal Craig secuestro a una niña rica del sur-

-es una bestia- dijo el rubio para después darle un sorbo a la cerveza

-una bestia bastante atractiva –contesto Bebe tomando el afiche- ¿no crees que es guapo, Tweek?-

-¡ugh! ¡¿Porque me preguntas eso a mí yo no soy una chica?! –

Bebe miro con una sonrisa a su amigo y se recargo sobre la barra para verlo fijamente, acción que de inmediato puso nervioso a Tweek y desvió la mirada rápidamente con las mejillas rojas

-Tweek…¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños y jugábamos a que nos casábamos?-

-¡ngh!-

-¿y recuerdas…que tú eras la novia?-

-¡gha! éramos niños Bebe, no sabíamos nada de nada y, y estábamos jugando-

-eres más que mi mejor amigo, nos criamos juntos, tus padres prácticamente me adoptaron cuando murieron los míos; eres como mi hermanito menor, yo siempre estaré de tu lado y te apoyare en todo lo que quieras hacer, solo confía en mí, por favor-

-¿porque me estás diciendo todo esto, Bebe?-

-bueno, al trabajar en esta clase de negocio puedo ver y reconocer toda clase de hombres y sus gustos, desde hace tiempo he notado que no pareces ninguno de ellos, eres especial y vaya, hasta despreciaste a Lola cuando te ofreció…-

-Barbara Stevens, ve al grano-la silencio Tweek con voz seria

-¿te gustan los hombres?-

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ambos por varios minutos, Bárbara miraba atentamente a Tweek que solo observaba su tarro de cerveza por la mitad, no parecía molesto o confundido, su expresión era extrañamente estoica y eso a Bebe empezaba a incomodarla, pocas veces había visto así a Tweek y sabía que había tocado un tema sensible para el otro rubio

-Tweek, no tienes que contestar si no quieres, lo siento, fui una chismosa y no tengo derecho a…-

-no lo sé-

-eh-

-no lo sé, no sé si me gustan las mujeres, los hombres o solo el café, lo he pensado mucho pero nunca llego a ninguna respuesta…ngh, aunque puedo admitir que alguna persona sea hombre o mujer es atractivo, no siento que sea como para enamorarme-

-oh, cariño- susurro Bebe de forma casi maternal mientras tomaba la mano del otro y apretaba ligeramente- está bien si quieres esperar a la persona "indicada", no es raro-

-¿y como saber quién lo es?-

-nadie lo sabe, es algo que solo se siente y ya-

-¿así como tú lo sentiste con Kyle?- pregunto el rubio volteando a ver a su amiga

-emm…si, algo así, aunque lo mío con Kyle fue más un amor de jóvenes con las hormonas al tope, lo que tu buscas es algo más espiritual y menos físico, pero cuando lo encuentres sabrás que lo es, y sin importar su sexo yo te apoyare en todo –

Ambos se tomaron de la mano de forma fraternal y se sonrieron mutuamente, como solían hacerlo desde que eran niños, mientras desde la segunda planta del salón los observaban las chicas que trabajaban para Bebe, ocultas sigilosamente y con sonrisas bobas en el rostro

-aww hacen una pareja divina- cuchicheo Milly para evitar ser escuchada

-sí, solo mira como se toman de las manos- contesto Esther

-¿pero de que estarían hablando?- pregunto Lexus uniéndose al chisme de pasillo

-no lo sé- contesto Mercedes susurrando –tal vez y ya hasta se van a casar-

-no lo creo – hablo Lola- parecen más hermanitos que nada, hasta sospecho que a él le gustan los machos fuertes y fornidos-

-y ya hablo la ardida –respondió Esther- Lola, solo porque Tweek te haya rechazado no significa que sea de esos pervertidos que les gustan los hombres, él solo tiene ojos para Bebe-

-me vio desnuda, se sonrojo y me pidió que me cubriera…por muy enamorado que este un hombre, la tentación siempre está presente, además, ningún hombre reaccionaria como él-

Las chicas se limitaron a rodar los ojos e ignorar a Lola para seguir espiando a su jefa y al que –según ellas y el resto del pueblo- era su novio; pero Lola ya no lo veía de esa forma, el rechazo de Tweek le había dolido hasta el alma, pero también le abrió los ojos y le hizo ver algo que nadie notaba –ni Tweek- y es que a él realmente le gustaban más los hombres que las mujeres

oo00oo

Clyde veía el caer el atardecer desde la entrada de la cueva que esa noche le tocaba custodiar, sus ojos castaños contemplaban con detenimiento al sol ocultándose entre las lejanas colinas del desierto y las nubes fucsias despareciendo para dar paso a la penumbra de la noche, le gustaba admirar los atardeceres, le hacían recordar los tardes en su antigua casa, tardes que solía pasar junto a su hermana mayor y su –ahora- difunta madre, el castaño sonrió, ellas eran siempre el recuerdo más dulce que tenia de cuando vivía en el sur

-hey, vaquero-

Dejo de ver el atardecer para girar su rostro y encontrarse con la imagen de Red frente a él, la pelirroja sostenía una manta y le sonreía con su habitual coquetería, Clyde también sonrió y dejo que la chica se sentara a su lado

-gracias por la manta, empieza a hacer frió-

-sabía que la necesitarías, las noches aquí son una patada en el culo-

-concuerdo contigo preciosa, pero si las cosas salen como planeamos pronto dejaremos este desierto y podremos darnos la gran vida- dijo Clyde para después dar una carcajada

-hablando de eso ¿que es lo que harás después de este último atraco?-

-mmm no lo sé, soy un hombre guapo, fuerte, joven y próximamente rico, las posibilidades son infinitas…supongo que tu seguirás siendo la niñera de los cabeza dura de tus primos-

-alguien tiene que cuidarlos- contesto simplemente la chica subiendo los hombros

Ambos rieron y después se quedaron en silencio, viendo los últimos rayos del sol de forma melancólica

-Token y Nicole se irán para el norte –empezó a hablar Red de forma seria- él planea pedirle matrimonio de manera formal y vivir el resto de su vida junto a ella-

-me parece perfecto, ellos son quienes más merecen un futuro feliz después de haber pasado por tantas atrocidades-

-opino lo mismo, me da gusto pensar que por fin podrán ser cien por ciento libres-

-pues si se van a casar creo que ese es otro tipo de esclavismo- bromeo Donovan ganándose un suave golpe en el hombro por parte de Red que también sonrió

-no bromees con eso, y menos frente a ellos-

-ellos saben que no lo digo de forma hiriente, además Token dejo de ser un esclavo desde hace casi tres años, ya no le molesta la broma-

-Clyde eres un cabeza hueca, que no lo "demuestre" no significa que no lo recuerde con dolor-

-Token es fuerte, y si te digo que ya lo supero es porque ya lo supero-

-bueno, pero al menos guarda silencio por Nicole-

-mmm bueno, si… sabes que nunca diría nada "gracioso" respecto a su situación-

-…-

-¿y tú que harás, Red?-

-ir con Craig y Ruby, ya lo sabes-

-¿y eso es lo que quieres?-

-no es como que tenga más a donde ir, nosotros ya no podemos regresar al sur…a casa-

-si podemos –contesto el castaño- solo esperemos a que se muera Thomas Tucker y listo-

-lo dices tan fácil-

-él es lo único que nos impide volver, dicen que muerto el perro se acabó la rabia-

-créeme cuando te digo que incluso muerto mi tío no va a dejar de jodernos-

-alabado sea el todopoderoso Thomas Tucker- exclamo Clyde elevando los brazos al cielo como si dijera una plegaria

-es en serio, Clyde-

\- lo se nena, pero no creo que este sea el momento para hablar de cosas amargas del pasado, en unos días vamos a cometer nuestro robo maestro y debemos tener buen humor para despejar la mente…todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro-

-es cierto, la verdad siempre me pongo un poco tensa cuando estamos a punto de asaltar-

-lo sé, y por eso vienes conmigo- dijo el castaño con voz seductora

-eres bueno en eso- respondió la chica con una sonrisa –eres bueno en muchas cosas-

-¿cuanto tiempo tenemos?-

-toda la noche-

-estoy de guardia-

-¿desde cuando eres tan responsable? no necesitamos prepararnos demasiado –

-¿a no?-

La pelirroja sonrió de forma traviesa y se levantó para dirigirse al interior de la cueva

-sabes Donovan…existe una muy buena manera de permanecer despiertos toda la noche –dijo mientras subía lentamente su vestido lila a la altura de sus muslos- y casualmente olvide ponerme ropa interior-

-me estas tentando mujer-

-solo bájate los pantalones-

El castaño se levantó rápidamente del suelo y fue tras su amante al interior de la cueva

oo00oo

El pequeño pueblo de South park se iluminaba por las noches, las velas se encendían en los hogares y las familias convivían amenamente, Jimmy Valmer en compañía de sus nuevos amigos, Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovski, visitaba el salón del pueblo donde todos bebían, reían y bailaban con las chicas del lugar, Bárbara servía los tragos en la barra mientras hablaba con Wendy Testaburger, algunas calles más lejos de ahí Tweek Tweak cenaba con sus padres y degustaba su última taza de café del día, mas lejos de ahí Eric Cartman bebia del mejor whiskey acompañado de su madre y de Butters, celebrando sus planes de futura candidatura, todo South Park estaba tranquilo, como cada domingo por la noche, todos tan absortos en sus propios asuntos y diversiones que no se percataron del peligro que los amenazaba

-¿traen la dinamita?- pregunto Trent Boyett mientras miraba South park desde lo alto de una colina, acompañado por sus complices y siendo cubierto por el manto de la noche

-la trae Fosse- dijo Bill Allen

-¿yo?, no, yo pensé que la traías tú, Bill- contesto el mencionado Fosse

-¡par de pendejos!- les grito un molesto Trent dándose vuelta para golpear a sus subordinados

-la tengo yo- interrumpió la fría y hueca voz de Leslie –sabía que estos pendejos la olvidarían y por eso la tome yo-

-al menos alguien tiene cerebro aquí aparte de mi- se calmó un poco Trent –bueno, ya saben que hacer, infíltrense en el pueblo y oculten la dinamita…mañana todo esto va a volar-

Los tres tomaron su parte de dinamita y se dispusieron a llevar a cabo el plan, mientras detrás de ellos su jefe sonreía con malicia.

* * *

Nos leemos en una semana ;)

Sayonara!


	4. Disturbio

Hola gente, desafortunadamente no tengo mucho tiempo hoy y solo les dejare el capitulo, agradeciendo de antemano a

 **MisheruDemangel, Pinia, Luis Carlos, SegenRott, Lebrassca y Mapache Cohete**

por sus Reviews, espero este capitulo les agrade y pueda contestarles algunas incógnitas (o crearles mas), prometo contestarles con mas calma la próxima vez, sin mas que decir...

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **The Arrow killed the beast**

-Tweek, amor… despierta, ya es de mañana-

Tweek se removió entre las sabanas de su cama y abrió los ojos poco a poco al sentir las caricias de su madre sobre su cabello rubio

-¡gha!-

-buenos días cielo, te deje tu ropa lista en el baño, toma una ducha y después baja a desayunar, tu padre y yo te estaremos esperando-

La mujer salió de la habitación de su hijo y Tweek se sentó aun somnoliento sobre la cama, tallando sus ojos con pereza, miro a la ventana que se encontraba a su izquierda y vio que el sol apenas salía, suspiro con cansancio y se levantó descalzo de la cama para iniciar su día.

En la imprenta del pueblo, Eric Cartman acompañado de su asistente y contador, Butters, imprimía los que serían los afiches de su próxima candidatura, mientras el castaño sonreía con placer y orgullo, su asistente se frotaba los nudillos de forma nerviosa; temiendo por el futuro del pueblo, Bebe recién se levantaba de su cama e iba en dirección a su baño para darse una ducha en la tina, Jimmy Valmer desayunaba tranquilamente en el restaurante del hotel donde se hospedaba, Wendy Testaburger y Stanley Marsh se despedían con un tierno beso en la puerta de su casa para cada quien irse a su respectivo trabajo y Kyle Broflovski batallaba para levantar a su hermano menor de la cama, todos en el pueblo iniciaban su semana de forma normal, sin pensar que nada alteraría su típica rutina

oo00oo

-atracaremos esta tarde, poco antes del anochecer, primero llegaran Red y Nicole a la miscelánea, esperaran allí por unos minutos y después llegaremos nosotros a atracar el banco, ellas aprovecharan el alboroto y harán lo mismo con la tienda, haciéndolo lo más pronto posible para que escapen en la carreta, tenemos un lapso de diez minutos desde nuestra llegada antes de que el sheriff llegue, debemos ser muy rápidos, pero en caso de que el sheriff llegue antes, la carreta debe salir primero, así Clyde y yo lo distraeremos para que los demás puedan huir…Ruby se quedara en la cueva cuidando el motín-

El resto de los bandidos asentía a las instrucciones de su líder, excepto Ruby, que solo se quedó en silencio mientras observaba a su hermano con la nariz arrugada en señal de molestia

-¿alguna duda?-

Pregunto el pelinegro a lo que su grupo solo negó con la cabeza, al estar todos dentro de la cueva no se percataron de que su conversación había sido escuchada por la sigilosa y casi imperceptible presencia de Leslie Meyers, la cual escuchaba por fuera de la cueva los planes de los otros bandidos, una vez que obtuvo la información deseada, se retiró a paso lento de su escondite, tan silenciosa como una serpiente que se mueve entre la arena y ya a una distancia prudente, camino más a prisa hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la colina donde Trent Boyett la esperaba al lomo de su caballo

-atacaran en la tarde, antes del anochecer-

-¿quién se quedara en la cueva?- pregunto Boyett

-la mocosa-

-¿solo la niña? ¿y las otras mujeres?-

-intentaran robar la miscelánea mientras Tucker y sus secuaces roban el banco-

-Tucker se puso ambicioso en esta ocasión…lástima que no vaya a salir como él quiere-

-¿cuáles son las órdenes del jefe?-

-Fosse y Bill robaran el tesoro de Tucker, tu y yo volaremos el pueblo-

-¿y el jefe?-

-él ya está arreglando sus asuntos-

-¿crees que Bill y Fosse puedan robar el motín?-

-dices que solo estará la chiquilla, por muy estúpidos que esos dos sean no creo que no puedan con una niña-

-no los subestimes…ellos llevan la idiotez a otro nivel-

-¿entonces quieres hacer su parte?-

-no, yo quiero volar el pueblo-

-entonces vayámonos, mandemos a los inútiles para acá y preparémonos para "la fiesta" –

Dicho esto ambos bandidos se alejaron de la colina en dirección a su guarida, la cual estaba solo al otro lado de la llanura donde Tucker y sus secuaces se ocultaban

oo00oo

Para después de medio día ya todos en el pueblo habían visto los afiches donde se anunciaba la candidatura de Eric Cartman como futuro alcalde, para muchos no era sorpresa dado a que al ser Eric uno de los más ricos de South park, ya se esperaba esa acción, otros se notaban preocupados al imaginar el futuro del pueblo en manos del castaño y otros más se negaban a que esto pasara

-bueno, sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano pasaría- comento Bebe Stevens mientras veía el afiche

-y que horror pensar que es actualmente el único candidato- respondió Wendy

Ambas amigas se encontraban en la puerta de la escuela rural, Bebe solía en ocasiones visitar a Wendy para hablar un poco mientras veían a los niños retirarse a sus casas

-las elecciones serán en un par de meses, aun puede venir un contendiente-

-tendrá que tener muchos huevos para irse contra el cacique del pueblo-

-pues yo ya había pensado en alguien-

-¿alguien? ¿Quien?.-

-la persona más preparada académicamente hablando-

-no Bebe- contesto la pelinegra de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que decía su amiga

-¿porque no, Wendy? Eres posiblemente la persona más inteligente del pueblo, eres justa y razonable, apuesto que serias una gran alcaldesa, todos confían en ti y los niños te adoran…serias la primera mujer alcalde de South Park-

-ser alcalde no es cualquier cosa Bebe, no estoy lista para algo así-

-¿y el gordo marrano de Cartman, si?-

-claro que no, pero te apuesto todo lo que quieras a que hará uso de sus influencias y sobornos para obtener la silla del alcalde-

-¡y por eso mismo debemos evitarlo! Solo piensa en lo horrible que sería si Cartman obtiene más poder del que ya tiene-

-una dictadura-

-Wendy, desde la infancia eres la única que ha retado abiertamente al culón, en aquel tiempo fue solo por diversión pero hoy es más que necesario-

-no lo sé, Bebe-

-piénsalo Wendy, yo creo que tú eres la persona más capaz en este pueblo para asumir el liderazgo-

La pelinegra se quedó en silencio meditando las palabras de su amiga y antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, un jinete a caballo se acercó a ellas, de inmediato las chicas sonrieron y saludaron al vaquero

-hola Tweek, ¿a dónde vas?-

-ngh…hola Wendy, voy salir a hacer una diligencia-

-¿vas a donde Jimbo?- pregunto Bárbara

-si-

-voy contigo entonces, el muy desgraciado me quedo a deber unas botellas hace casi dos semanas y no me ha pagado, ya es hora de cobrarle-

La rubia se subió al caballo junto a Tweek, sentándose detrás de él, se despidieron de la joven maestra y partieron fuera del pueblo, rumbo a la estación de trenes donde comúnmente se encontraba Jimbo Kern

oo00oo

Liane Cartman horneaba un pastel en la comodidad de su cocina, mezclaba leche y harina con el fin de realizar otro de los deliciosos pasteles que solía cocinar para su hijo, aprovechaba su ausencia para cocinarle uno de esos manjares a los que estaba acostumbrado, en sus manos llevaba un recipiente donde batía la mezcla y en su mesa tenía uno de los afiches donde se anunciaba la candidatura de Eric para volverse alcalde de South Park, se sentía orgullosa de su "pequeño retoño"

-está quedando muy seca…- dijo después de ver la mezcla y darse cuenta de que le hacían falta algunos huevos-

-¡Mary! –Grito la castaña desde la cocina a quien era su sirvienta- ¿¡Mary, podrías ir al granero por huevos!?-

Su voz resonó por el pasillo de la cocina haciendo eco, hasta ese momento no había notado el silencio en el que se encontraba su hogar, algo poco usual considerando que normalmente se escuchaba a sus sirvientas platicar o a su jardinero silbar, pero en ese momento Liane no escuchaba nada

-¿Mary, donde estás?- salió de la cocina mientras llamaba a su empleada- ¿Rose? ¿Javier?-

Camino hasta la puerta que daba al jardín y tampoco vio al jardinero laborar, sus ojos castaños se dirigieron hasta el granero que tenía la puerta entre abierta, Liane salió de su casa y cruzo el jardín a paso lento, había algo que no le gustaba en todo ese silencio y un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de su pecho

-¿están ahí?- pregunto la mujer mientras con su mano abría lentamente la puerta del granero

Cuando abrió la puerta por completo sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y su boca soltó un grito ahogado, se llevó las manos al pecho y respiro con dificultad para recuperar el aliento

-no…no…no puede ser-

Fue todo lo que salió de su boca al encontrar los cadáveres degollados de sus sirvientes, tirados entre la paja y en un gran charco de sangre, las piernas de Liane perdieron fuerza y la dejaron caer pesadamente al suelo; se llevó las manos a la boca y la cubrió para callar sus sollozos de miedo y tristeza

-¿no te gusta lo que hice?-

Le pregunto por detrás una voz masculina que sonaba siniestramente seria y ronca a pesar de ser joven, la mujer volteo hacia atrás y enjugo sus lágrimas para ver con más claridad al hombre que le hablaba

-¿no te gusta?-

-¿tu?... ¿de verdad eres tú?-pregunto Liane al reconocer al hombre

-sí, soy yo, he crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿no?-

-pe…pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto con aun más miedo y empezando a soltar gruesos lagrimones

-¿no te gusta lo que hice? Bueno estamos a mano, a mí tampoco me gusto lo que hiciste años atrás…maldita piruja-

La mujer cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras amargas lágrimas caían sin cesar de sus ojos, los recuerdos del pasado volvían a ella y se encajan en su pecho como dolorosas espinas que la hacían sangrar, sabía que había hecho mal, desde hace mucho tiempo vivía con remordimientos por sus acciones y solo hasta ahora podía decirle a la persona que más daño lo mucho que lo lamentaba

-pe…perdón, por favor perdóname- dijo con labios temblorosos

-¿perdonarte? Je…por mucho tiempo tuve la fantasía de verte así, pidiéndome perdón de rodillas, pero ahora que por fin está pasando no siento nada en especial, ni siquiera placer o gusto; no siento nada...nada-

La llorosa mujer levanto la vista encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su verdugo, unos ojos insensibles y casi sin alma, Liane se dio cuenta con solo verlo lo dañado que estaba

-no tengas miedo zorra- hablo el joven con voz fría- no morirás sola y no lo digo solo por tus criados…todo este mugriento pueblo va a arder en el infierno, cada alma que viva aquí no estará a salvo conmigo, porque yo soy su muerte-

La sangre de Liane se congelo al ver al chico desenfundar su arma y apuntar hasta su cabeza con ella, cerró los ojos con resignación y se entregó con miedo y dolor a la obscuridad del abismo

oo00oo

 _-iré contigo-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-dije que iré contigo-_

 _-no Ruby, tú debes quedarte aquí, en tu casa, con tu familia-_

 _-¡tú eres mi familia! Eres mi hermano-_

 _-no mocosa, yo no soy tu hermano, yo…-_

 _-¡lo sé todo! te escuche discutiendo con padre en el despacho-_

 _-entonces deberías entender la razón del porque me voy-_

 _-quiero ir contigo-_

 _-no Ruby-_

 _-¿no me llevaras a mi pero si a tu esclavo y al gordo de Clyde?-_

 _-Token no es mas mi esclavo, le cedí su libertad y el decidió seguirme por voluntad propia, en cuanto a Clyde es una lapa, ni siquiera vale la pena discutir con él-_

 _-¿y Red?-_

 _-¿que pasa con Red?-_

 _-ella también lo sabe todo, dijo que iría tras de ti-_

 _-¡demonios!-_

 _-Craig...déjame ir contigo, por favor-_

 _-por ultima vez Ruby, no, yo no soy tu hermano, yo...-_

 _-¡TU ERES CRAIG TUCKER!-_

 _-...-_

 _-eres el único Craig que conozco, el que me enseño a montar, el que me da su porción extra de postre, el que me lleva al rió a tirar piedras, al que no le importa si digo groserías, el que me consoló cuando mamà se fue...tu, tu eres mi hermano-_

 _-...-_

 _-...-_

 _-Ruby...¿estas llorando?-_

 _-claro idiota y es tu culpa, pendejo-_

 _-Ruby-_

 _-Craig, por favor...solo por favor, no me dejes ver como te alejas de mi, quiero estar a tu lado, siempre-_

 _"siempre"_

Los recuerdos del pasado inundaban la mente de Ruby Tucker al ver a su hermano y amigos alejarse de ella, sus ojos azules reflejaban una mezcla de miedo, inseguridad y dolor que no solía mostrar a nadie, mucho menos a Craig, no quería que su hermano la viera -aun- como una niña débil que tenia que ser protegida, no, ella quería llegar a ser su igual y poder cabalgar a su lado con orgullo, por eso su situación actual la hacia sentir tan lastimada, mientras veía la espalda de su hermano alejarse al lomo de su caballo y con el sol del atardecer caer sobre él, Ruby se pregunto si algún día podría alcanzarlo de verdad

 _"estaba harta de tener que ser dejada atrás"_

su delgada mano se dirigió hasta el pequeño revolver que colgaba de su cinturón y lo apretó con fuerza, ella no creía en ningún dios, pero en ese momento oraba a cualquier ser omnipotente que existiera, para que no le pasara nada a su consaguineo -y a sus amigos también- y pudieran volver con ella, la pelirroja de coletas suspiro sonoramente y se sentó al pie de la entrada de la cueva mirando la sombra de sus camaradas alejándose entre el ocaso

oo00oo

El atardecer ya casi desaparecía cuando una carreta llago al almacén de los señores Tweak, ellos, en su labor de tenderos y en ausencia de su hijo, de inmediato atendieron a las dos chicas que habían bajado de ella, una despampanante pelirroja y otra morena vestida como nativa de los pieles roja, mientras tanto Jimmy Valmer salia del hotel donde se había estado hospedando, ya había hecho sus maletas y tenia la intención de ir a la comisaria y al banco para despedirse de los amigos que había hecho en sus días en South Park, pues ya cumplido su objetivo de informar sobre la amenaza de Tucker no era necesario que el siguiera en el pueblo, salio del hotel lentamente y apoyándose en sus muletas para caminar, apenas iba a bajar del escalón cuando el relinchido de unos caballos lo alertaron, Jimmy retrocedió un paso y cayo sentándose en sus gluteos, levanto la vista y a pesar de que lo caballos iban a una velocidad considerable pudo ver al jinete que montaba el caballo negro que casi lo atropella, su rostro estaba cubierto, si, pero esos fríos ojos azules y los mechones negros bajo el sombrero solo podían pertenecer a una persona, Jimmy lo vio pasar como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta, no había duda, ese hombre era Craig Tucker

-¿buenas tardes señoritas, podemos ayudarlas en algo?- pregunto amablemente Richard Tweak a la mas morena

-no..no gracias, estamos viendo- sonrió Nicole

-bien, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en preguntar-

-gracias-

a Nicole no le gustaba mentir y engañar a la gente, pero era necesario hacerlo, después de unos minutos mas sus agudos oídos pudieron escuchar a los caballos acercarse, compartió una mirada cómplice con Red y llevaron sus manos hacia abajo de sus vestidos, justo hasta sus muslos, donde guardaban sus armas, mientras tanto en la segunda planta del banco Kyle Broflovski y su hermano Ike también habían escuchado a los caballos, el pelirrojo de inmediato se asomo por la ventana y vio con horror a tres jinetes con el rostro cubierto fuera de su banco

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Ike al ver la expresión de pánico de Kyle

-¡es un asalto!-grito de inmediato el pelirrojo

La poca gente que se encontraba en la calle del banco en ese momento empezó a gritar escandalizada al ver a tres hombres con el rostro cubierto por un pañuelo y pistola en mano, no faltó quien saliera gritando y alertara a los vecinos cercanos; y así mientras las puertas del banco eran abiertas de una patada por Craig Tucker y sus secuaces, Nicole y Red apuntaban con sus armas a los señores Tweak, exigiendo que les dieran todo el dinero de la caja, en la comisaria, Stanley Marsh se daba por enterado que el banco estaba siendo robado y preparaba su arma y caballo para salir a detener a los malhechores, al momento de salir vio el afiche de Craig Tucker pegado en la pared de la entrada y lo tomo llevándolo consigo, tal y como Jimmy le había informado, South Park seria atacado, y estaba más que seguro que el culpable era Tucker

oo00oo

Todo pasó de forma rápida…

Craig, Clyde y Token cayeron al suelo al sentir la fuerte sacudida y el suelo cimbrarse en sus pies, Kyle Broflovski se lanzó sobre su hermano mientras lo abrazaba protectoramente para evitar que los muebles de la oficina cayeran sobre él, los estantes de la tienda de los Tweak también cayeron mientras simulaban el efecto domino y, desafortunadamente, uno cayó sobre los propietarios de la tienda, dejándolos inconscientes al instante mientras Red y Nicole trataban de levantarse, Stan Marsh cayo de su caballo después de semejante explosión, levanto la vista al cielo y vio una gran nube negra levantándose sobre su pequeño pueblo

-qué demonios…- murmuro entre dientes

Mientras tanto en la entrada del pueblo, Jimmy Valmer se refugiaba entre los –ahora- escombros que era el hotel donde se había estado hospedando, de inmediato supuso que eso había sido un ataque terrorista con dinamita, posiblemente por parte de Craig Tucker, pero solo había afectado a la entrada del pueblo (y el milagrosamente pudo sobrevivir, herido, pero vivo) Jimmy se arrastró y con mucho esfuerzo intento levantarse, sin embargo la tierra empezó a vibrar y se dio cuenta de que habría más de una explosión

El segundo impacto ocurrió al este, volando completamente lo que era el pequeño hospital del pueblo y varias casas de su alrededor, las personas que habían salido heridas corrían llenas de sangre y gritando con desesperación mientras el fuego invadía lo que había sido su hogar, calcinando de paso a aquellos que habían muerto en el atentado

-¿¡qué diablos pasa!?- grito Clyde Donovan mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie

-no lo sé, pero larguémonos de aquí- contesto Craig de inmediato

Los bandidos salieron tambaleándose del banco y al llegar a la calle se dieron cuenta de la catástrofe que había ocurrido, vieron una gran nube de polvo y humo cubriendo el cielo y los edificios vecinos parcialmente destruidos por los temblores y resonancias que habían causado la dinamita, entre los gritos de la gente pudieron escuchar unos muy familiares para su fortuna

-¡chicos, por aquí!-

Los tres bandidos reconocieron de inmediato el grito de Red Tucker, la pelirroja se encontraba ya sobre la carreta (con el vestido sucio y rasgado) y movía los brazos enérgicamente para que sus cómplices la vieran, los bandidos de inmediato cruzaron la calle y subieron de un brinco a la carreta de la pelirroja la cual golpeo al caballo y empezó a correr hacia el sur, justo al lado opuesto de donde surgían las explosiones

-¡Nicole!- grito Token preocupado al ver a su novia inconsciente en el interior de la carreta- ¿Qué le paso?-

-tranquilo, solo esta inconsciente- contesto Red sin despegar la vista de enfrente, el camino estaba lleno de escombros y aún era difícil ver por el polvo -¿hacia dónde Craig?- pregunto a su primo

-abortemos la misión y salgamos de aquí-

Fue todo lo que dijo el azabache y la pelirroja obedeció, golpeando al caballo con más fuerza para que corriera a más prisa, apenas iban a llegar al otro extremo del pueblo para salir, cuando la onda expansiva de una tercera explosión levanto la carreta del suelo sacudiéndolos violentamente

-¡demonios! ¿Están todos bien?- pregunto Token mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Nicole

El resto del grupo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y Red siguió su camino, huyendo del infierno en el que se había convertido South park

oo00oo

A la distancia se podía notar perfectamente la gran fumarola que las explosiones habían causado en el pueblo, Ruby la miraba con gran preocupación a la entrada de la cueva y su primer impulso fue tomar su caballo e ir al pueblo para ver que estaba pasando, más sin embargo cuando se dio la vuelta un fuerte golpe en la mejilla la tiro hasta el suelo

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa, mocosa?-

La chica levanto la vista y se encontró con dos hombres frente a ella, mirándola de forma despectiva y con sonrisas de burla en los labios, la pelirroja intento llevar su mano hasta su cinturón para desenfundar el revólver, pero uno de ellos le piso la mano fuertemente con su bota para evitarlo, arrancándole un grito de dolor a la chica

-que malo eres Fosse, le estas pegando a una niña- dijo Bill con falsa preocupación

-¡ja! Es divertido ¿quieres intentarlo?- pregunto el más calvo sonriendo con burla

Bill Allen paso sus ojos por la adolescente que lo miraba de forma rabiosa y con odio, se puso en cunclillas y tomo el rostro de la chica para ponerlo frente al suyo

-creo que eres bonita…- dijo para horror de Ruby- si me das un besito le diré a Fosse que no te golpee y solo nos llevaremos tu motín-

En respuesta Ruby lo miro con odio y le escupió en la cara, Bill la soltó y se levantó para después limpiarse la saliva con molestia

-Fosse…"duérmela" mientras yo desentierro el tesoro-

El calvo rió con gusto y comenzó a golpear a la chica con el fin de dejarla inconsciente, Bill tomo una de las Palas que llevaba consigo y comenzó a cavar, mientras Ruby era golpeada y veía con impotencia como se aprovechan de ella y robaban el motín que tanto les costó robar a su hermano y amigos

oo00oo

-Bebe…ngh, que… ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué paso aquí?-

-…-

-¿Bebe?-

Tweek volteo a su lado izquierdo para mirar a su mejor amiga y se encontró con el rostro de la rubia lleno de lágrimas, su hermoso perfil era alumbrado en la obscuridad de la noche por las llamas de fuego que soltaban los escombros

-ngh-

Un malestar se instaló en el estómago del rubio y sintió la fuerte necesidad de vomitar, su personalidad nerviosa salió a relucir y empezó a temblar sin poder contenerse, a su lado Bebe cayo de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar ruidosamente, Tweek devolvió su vista al frente y muy a su pesar supo que ya sabía la respuesta, ese lugar que se caía a pedazos y se quemaba era South Park, era donde vivía junto a sus padres, vecinos y amigos, era su hogar, o al menos lo que quedaba de el.

* * *

si, este capitulo fue mas largo de lo usual porque tenia mucho que explicar, espero les haya gustado :)

Sayonara!


	5. Juramento

Hola gente! bienvenidos a este que es el capitulo 5 XD vamos a lo mismo de siempre!

 **SegenRott:** baia baia, pues de plano ya no tengo mas secretos que contarte, eres muy intuitiva y ya sabes de lo que va la historia (tus teorías no están tan locas) en cuanto a los señores Tweak, te voy a sorprender, de verdad! y se me hizo curioso eso de te leo en Wattpad pero te comento aca, jeje curioso, bueno te dejo leer el capitulo, bye bye posdata, voy a dibujar a Leslie de vaquera, si, yo también me la imagino sexy

 **Jusmaidenn:** hola lectora fantasma! un verdadero honor leer a alguien nuevo, que bueno que te este gustando esta nueva historia; espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y te animes a dejar otro review en el futuro :D te dedico este capitulo a ti y todos los fantasmitas que me leen

 **Pinia:** si, ya se prendió y voló... yo también me emocione escribiendo el robo, hasta parece que yo estaba allí XD aquí te dejo la continuación y me retiro lentamente para dejarte leer ;)

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **THE ARROW KILLED THE BEAST**

Habían sido días difíciles los que los -sobrevivientes- de South Park habían tenido que pasar, gracias al atentado terrorista de dos días atrás, el pueblo había perdido tres cuartas partes de su población total y hasta un ochenta por ciento del pueblo había sido destruido, siendo el hospital y la escuela las perdidas más lamentables

En ese par de días el cementerio se llenó en su totalidad y el padre Maxi no había podido dormir ni un poco debido al pesado trabajo de tener que rezar, dar misas y ayudar a sepultar a cientos de muertos, mientas tanto los pocos afortunados que resultaron ilesos tuvieron que ayudar y servir de enfermeros para las decenas de heridos, un trabajo difícil de realizar tomando en cuenta que su medicina estaba limitada al igual que sus víveres

-¿Cuánto nos queda?- pregunto Wendy a Bebe

-muy poco, la medicina está escaseando y la comida que tenemos no durara más de un par de días- contesto la rubia con voz cansada y aspecto deplorable- Wendy, si la explosión no nos mató, el hambre si lo hará-

-no digas eso Bebe, ya me encargue de mandar unos mensajes a los pueblos más cercanos y pedirles su ayuda-

-¿y cuantos te han respondido?-

-afortunadamente todos se están solidarizando a la causa, pero recibiremos la ayuda hasta mañana o pasado- contesto Wendy en voz baja

Bebe suspiro con cansancio y se sentó sobre los escombros de madera que estaban fuera de su improvisado albergue –el granero de la iglesia- en esos día Bebe no había dormido nada y eso se notaba en su apariencia física, tenía el cabello enmarañado, los ojos hinchados y su rostro parecía hasta diez años más viejo gracias a la ausencia de maquillaje, lo mismo con Wendy y las otras sobrevivientes del pueblo, mientras tanto Tweek y el resto de los hombres –a excepción de Cartman, Kyle que se encontraba mal herido y Jimmy- se encargaban de levantar los escombros y tratar de reconstruir el pueblo, todos trabajaban afanosamente y en silencio

-Tweek, descansa unos minutos, Jason puede encargarse mientras tanto- le hablo Stan al rubio

-ngh…no estoy cansado, seguiré-

-no has descansado en dos días, deberías…-

-DIJE que seguiré-

Sin querer discutir más, Stanley asintió con la cabeza y se retiró dejando a Tweek en su labor, desde hace dos días Tweek Tweak no había dejado de levantar escombros del suelo, sus manos estaban llenas de ampollas y sangraban a momentos, pero no se detenía, no podía dejar de hacerlo o de lo contrario su mente perdería la concentración y le regresaría esos recuerdos dolorosos que aún estaban frescos

 _El recuerdo de la muerte_

Para Tweek era muy doloroso recordarse a sí mismo corriendo hacia la tienda familiar y encontrar solo ruinas siendo consumidas por el fuego, más doloroso aun fue encontrar los cuerpos de sus padres atrapados en los escombros y ligeramente quemados, recordaba incluso que Stan y otros hombres tuvieron que alejarlo de los cuerpos para poderlos sacar, dolía, dolía como el mismo infierno y a veces ni siquiera el dolor de sus manos o el cansancio de su cuerpo podían superarlo.

oo00oo

Después de sobrevivir al atentado de South Park, el grupo de Craig Tucker regreso a su escondite inmediatamente, pero lejos de tranquilizarse y agradecer su buena suerte por sobrevivir, se encontraron con la preocupante imagen de Ruby golpeada e inconsciente en el suelo de la cueva, además de que su motín ya no estaba

-¿sospechas de alguien, Token?- pregunto Craig con voz más seria de lo usual

-la verdad no, con todo lo que ha pasado no tengo cabeza para pensar en nada-

Craig, acompañado de Token y Clyde se encontraba en el riachuelo, rellenando de agua las cantimploras que llevaban con ellos, mientras en la cueva Nicole atendía las heridas de Ruby y Red salía a cazar algo para la comida y cena

-¿y entonces que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Clyde

-sinceramente ni yo lo sé –respondió Token- no pudimos robar nada, perdimos nuestro propio motín, nuestros caballos huyeron cuando las explosiones empezaron, la carreta de Red también está dañada, la comida escasea…estamos varados en este desierto-

-diablos- se quejó el castaño mientras pateaba una piedra

-¿Qué piensas, Craig?- pregunto Black

-…-

-¿Craig?-ahora Donovan

-no importa quien haya robado nuestro motín, ni donde este oculto, juro que voy a encontrarlo y voy a matarlo-

-Ruby dijo que en realidad fueron dos tipos- aclaro el castaño

-dos, cuatro, cien… ¡los que hayan sido! Voy a encontrarlos y hacerlos pagar por esto-

-y nosotros te apoyaremos en todo- menciono Token siendo secundado por Clyde

-bien, lo primero que debemos hacer es conseguir caballos y municiones, aunque no es seguro y es arriesgado, el lugar más cercano que tenemos es South Park-

-¿mandaras a Red y Nicole?-

-según Red, nadie las vio atracando la tienda y si alguien lo hizo ya debe estar muerto, así que es más seguro que vayan ellas y nos digan si hay algo útil que podemos tomar-

-yo creo que sería bueno que Ruby también fuera- menciono Token con rostro pensativo ganándose la mirada atenta de Craig

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el azabache

-para no causar sospechas de ningún tipo, estoy seguro de que nadie desconfiaría de dos mujeres y una niña herida, además eso nos serviría para crear un falso anzuelo-

-¿falso anzuelo?- le cuestiono Donovan

-si, al ver a Ruby herida de seguro alguien preguntara la razón, es necesario que ellas digan que fueron asaltadas por bandidos que huyeron al noroeste-

-o sea al contrario de donde nos encontramos-

-correcto, estoy seguro de que no faltara quien quiera salir al desierto a buscar a los culpables de su desgracia, es mejor tenerlos buscando lejos de donde nos encontramos nosotros-

-tan brillante como siempre, Token-

-bueno, entonces las chicas saldrán esta tarde, pero por si las dudas las escoltaremos a una distancia prudente, después de eso tomaremos nuestro tiempo en este desierto para planear nuestra venganza contra los bastardos que nos robaron- dijo Craig y los otros asintieron

Mientras los hombres hablaban sobre sus planes a futuro y Red cazaba en el desierto, Ruby era curada de sus heridas por Nicole, la cual gracias a las enseñanzas de su tribu había aprendido a curar con ungüentos hechos de plantas del desierto

-¿ya no te duelen los golpes?- pregunto la morena

-no- contesto de forma seca y sin mirar a la mayor

-Ruby-

-…-

-¿Ruby, estas bien?-

-ya te dije que no me duele-

-no me refiero a las heridas externas, me refiero a tu malestar interno-

-estoy bien-

-eso dice tu boca, pero tu cara expresa otra cosa…Ruby, sabes que si necesitas hablar puedes contar conmigo; lo que nos acaba de pasar fue algo malo, pero no fue tu culpa-

-si lo fue, yo pude haber cuidado mejor el motín, pude haber sido más lista y fuerte, pude haber disparado a esos malnacidos y evitar que nos robaran ¡pero no lo hice!-

-eran dos hombres contra ti sola, ni siquiera yo o Red habríamos podido en tu lugar-

-no es cierto, tú tienes una excelente puntería con arco y flechas además del revólver y Red utiliza su "astucia de zorra" para manipular a los hombres a voluntad-

-ella lo llama "encanto femenino"-

-lo que sea, pero hasta eso es mejor que solo quedarse quieta mientras recibes una golpiza y te roban en tu cara, además la cara de Craig solo me demostró decepción- menciono esto último casi en un susurro

-tu hermano no estaba decepcionado, su cara era más de preocupación-

-no lo creo-

-yo sí, cuando llegamos a la cueva y te vio tirada en el suelo, de inmediato corrió hacia a ti y te tomo en brazos, en casi dos años que llevo conociéndolo nunca lo había vista tan preocupado, por un momento casi podría jurar que vi sus ojos cristalizarse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que respirabas y me pidió que te curara de inmediato-

-yo…-

-Craig te adora Ruby, y sé que tu sientes lo mismo por él, pero me he dado cuenta de que no saben nada de mostrar emociones o interpretar los sentimientos ajenos…y se limitan levantarse el dedo medio- sonrió Nicole

-mamá a veces hacia eso-

También sonrió –levemente- la pelirroja para sorpresa de la morena, que en ese momento le pareció ver a Ruby como si aún fuera una niña pequeña, una niña que se comportaba como adulta, pero niña al fin y al cabo, sin pensárselo mucho y sabiendo que seguramente la niña se enojaría, Nicole la abrazo de forma maternal, esperando que Ruby se enojara o la viera raro, mas sin embargo esto nunca paso, muy para sorpresa de la morena, Ruby se quedó en silencio y después de unos segundos correspondió a su abrazo.

oo00oo

El hecho de que cientos de personas habían muerto no significaba nada para Eric Cartman, para él la vida de los pueblerinos valía muy poco en realidad, mas sin embargo sufría igual o de peor manera que ellos; ya que a pesar de que no había tenido pérdidas materiales –al estar su residencia a las afueras del pueblo- si había perdido a la persona más valiosa de su vida, y de la peor forma posible

 _Asesinada_

¿Fue un intento de robo? No, las joyas y el dinero estaban todos en su sitio habitual ¿iban tras de él? Esa pudo haber sido su primera teoría, él sabía que tenía varios enemigos, pero el balazo en la cabeza de Liane y la palabra "puta" escrita en su pecho –con lo que fácil pudo ser una filosa navaja- le dejaron en claro a Eric que no iban tras de él, si no que el objetivo siempre fue Liane

¿Quién?

Aun lo estaba pensando, sabía que en su juventud su madre había sido la manzana de la discordia entre varios hombres, muchos habían muerto por haber estado entre sus brazos, pero después de casarse –y enviudar- hace ya varios años ella había dejado esa vida, así que Eric no tenía idea de quien pudo haber odiado tanto así a su madre

-Eric…-el castaño escucho la temblorosa voz de Butters hablarle tras la puerta- ya es hora de irnos-

-iré en un momento-

Escucho los pasos del rubio alejarse por el pasillo y él se puso el sombrero para salir al pueblo, no tenía ganas de salir, pero como futuro alcalde tenía que demostrarle a –los muertos de hambre- pueblerinos, que estaba de su lado y los apoyaba "incondicionalmente", término de beber su whiskey y salió del despacho rumbo a la salida, donde Leopold lo esperaba montado ya en su caballo

-¿estás seguro de que quieres ir? Te vez un poco cansado y…-

-como futuro alcalde debo hacer acto de presencia –lo callo el castaño mientras subía a su caballo- además mi pésimo aspecto físico les hará creer que esto también me afecta a mí y sentirán empatía-

-pe...pero-

-¿recuerdas lo que te dije respecto a mi madre?-

-si- respondió Butters

-¿Qué es lo que dirás?-

-murió de un ataque al corazón, ocasionado por el miedo a las explosiones-

-muy bien Butters, más te vale no abrir la boca y hablar de lo que viste, esos muertos de hambre no merecen saber detalles y menos hacer chismes-

-no diré nada Cartman, respeto tu dolor-

El castaño solo chasqueo la lengua y golpeo a su caballo con las espuelas para que empezara a andar, siendo imitado después por Leopold, sabía que el rubio era honesto y de verdad no diría nada, pero aun así le hubiera gustado que ni el supiera de la verdadera muerte de su madre, mientras andaban rumbo al pueblo Eric pensaba concienzudamente en la larga lista de amantes de su madre y en quien pudo haber estado tan despechado como para matarla, varios rostros y nombres pasaron por mente, hasta que la imagen de un niño surgió de la nada y detuvo el andar de su caballo inmediatamente, deteniendo también a Butters que iba tras él

-¿Eric?-

-fue él-susurro siendo apenas escuchado por el otro

Eric apretó los dientes con furia y a sus ojos regreso un rencor ya añejado y que creía olvidado, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, entonces muchos problemas se avecinaban

-¿él? ¿De quién hablas?-

-de un colorado hijo de puta-

oo00oo

-ese gordo hijo de puta-

Murmuro el joven hombre para después darle un gran sorbo a su botella de ron

-aun no entiendo porque solo mataste a la puta y no también al mantecoso de su hijo- dijo Trent Boyett mientras bebía de igual forma y se encendía un cigarrillo

-la venganza es un plato que se come frio y de forma lenta, Trent, así se disfruta más-

-yo les hubiera ejecutado inmediatamente- contesto el rubio

-eso es porque eres impaciente y agresivo- menciono la fría y hueca voz de Leslie Meyers, entrando a la cueva que les servía de escondite

-no todos tenemos tu corazón de piedra, Leslie -contesto Boyett

-¿Dónde están los idiotas?- pregunto el jefe a la recién llegada

-afuera, dormidos bajo el efecto del alcohol ¿quiere que los despierte?-

-no, déjalos que tengan su momento de descanso, es su recompensa por haber hecho las cosas bien-

-lo cual no deja de sorprenderme - respondió Leslie- aunque según por lo que me dijeron estando borrachos, al parecer Fosse golpeo a la niña Tucker-

-pero no la mataron, así que está bien- contesto el jefe con tranquilidad

-por cierto jefe – lo interrumpió Trent- ¿Cuándo tomaremos cartas en el asunto respecto a los Tucker?-

-tiempo al tiempo Trent, primero terminaremos el asunto pendiente que tengo con el marrano de Cartman y después cazaremos a los hermanitos Tucker para entregarlos con su papi-

-¿Cuánto nos tomara eso?-pregunto Leslie para después tomar la botella de Trent y darle un trago al ron –debemos actuar rápido antes de que Tucker empiece a moverse y se nos escape-

-Tucker no ira a ninguna parte, perdió todo su motín, también su caballo, está prácticamente varado en el desierto- dijo el rubio quitándole la botella a su compañera

-no lo subestimes Trent, en todo el tiempo que llevo vigilando a Tucker me he dado cuenta de que es inteligente y sabe improvisar, lo mismo con el negro que lo acompaña y la mayor parte de su banda, posiblemente ellos ya están pensando en algo-

-pero nosotros les llevamos ventaja- afirmo Leslie

-así es –afirmo su líder- llevo años planeando todo esto y ahora nada puede salir mal, he planeado cada paso, cada trampa, cada situación…hundiré el mugriento pueblo de South Park en al infierno, asesinare lenta y dolorosamente al puerco de Eric Cartman, hare mía la recompensa de los Tucker y no habrá quien pueda detenerme, se los juro…así como que me llamo Scott Tenorman-

oo00oo

La noche había llegado de nuevo y los habitantes de South Park se refugiaban del frió en lo que quedaba de los escombros, en el caso de los heridos -como Jimmy Valmer, cuyas piernas habían dejado de responderle o Kyle Broflovski, que resulto sumamente herido al proteger a su hermano- estos descansaban en el granero de la iglesia, otros con un poco mas de "suerte" descansaban en lo que se había logrado salvar de su propiedad, tal fue el caso de Bebe cuyo salón solo resulto con afectado en la planta superior y aun podía usar el primer piso como refugio, en ese primer piso ella alojo a varios de sus vecinos entre los cuales se encontraba obviamente Tweek, el cual no había dejado de preocuparle desde que habían encontrado los cadáveres de sus padres

-tus manos estas muy heridas- comento la rubia mientras vendaba las manos de su amigo siendo iluminados solo por la luz de una vela que resaltaba el aspecto demacrado de ambos

-...-

-Tweek, yo se que no quieres hablar, pero deberías intentar al menos sobreponerte a esta situación, se que es difícil pero...-

-están muertos, Bebe -murmuro el chico- ngh...ellos murieron y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlos, ni siquiera estaba cerca de ellos, yo...yo debí haber muerto con ellos-

-no digas eso-

-gha, ¡pero es la verdad, yo debí haber muerto también!-

Empezó a elevar la voz casi en un grito histérico, al verlo próximo en uno de sus ataque de pánico, Bebe elevo la palma de su mano y le dio una sonora cachetada al chico, dejándolo aturdido primero y luego reprimiendo sollozos

-no creas que eres el único que sufre -dijo ella seriamente- ellos también fueron importantes para mi, los amaba como si también fueran mis padres-

-ugh-

-todos estamos sufriendo Tweek, el pueblo perdió mas de lo que debería y si de verdad quieres hacer "algo útil" ponte los huevos en su lugar y compórtate como un hombre-

Después de esas palabras la chica ato en un nudo las vendas en las manos del cafeinomano y le lanzo una manta para que se cubriera del frió, Tweek la tomo y observo a Bebe alejarse hacia donde estaban los otros damnificados, preguntándoles si les hacia falta algo, Tweek se recostó en el suelo y mientras se disponía a conciliar el sueño pensaba en la palabras de su amiga, pensando que en efecto, llorando y lastimándose a si mismo no lograría sentirse mejor ni superar la muerte de sus progenitores, paso una de sus lastimadas manos para jalarse el cabello en señal de desesperación, pero sintió que tocaba un papel sobre su cabeza, lo tomo y con la escasa luz de la vela pudo reconocer que se trataba del afiche que días atrás Barbara le había mostrado

 _Craig Tucker_

Los ojos verdes de Tweek miraron la foto del afiche con absoluta atención, recordando los cargos por los que se le buscaba, por secuestro, robo y haber volado North Park semanas atrás, con dinamita, así como había volado South Park días atrás... algo hizo "click" en la cabeza de Tweek y su mirada se volvió rabiosa y molesta al ver la foto del bandido en el papel, a su propio juicio creía que no tenia que pensárselo mucho para saber de quien era la culpa, para el estaba mas claro que el agua

-Tweek, apaga la vela antes de que se consuma- le dijo Bebe regresando hasta él, mas sin embargo cuando vio la cara del chico se encontró con una expresión que no le había visto antes- ¿Tweek?-

-fue él, Bebe- dijo mostrandole el afiche y con voz seria- por su culpa mis padres...todos, están muertos-

-si, Stan y otros también lo creemos, ya avisamos a la corte del condado para que tome cartas en el asunto y lo busquen de inmediato-

-ngh...- Tweek sonrió de manera amarga al escuchar a Stevens- para que lo busquen ¿y que harán al encontrarlo? ¿mandarlo a la horca o encerrarlo de por vida?-

-posiblemente, ese seria un castigo adecuado-

-yo no lo creo, ngh...suena como algo muy simple-

-Tweek...¿en que estas pensando?-

-en un castigo mas cruel por lo que hizo-

-¿mas cruel? ¿de que hablas?-

-venganza Barbara, quiero venganza-

Le dijo con los ojos completamente rojos e hinchados por las anteriores lagrimas derramadas y la mirada llena de determinación, pocas veces Bebe lo había visto así y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio, su lado razonable le pedía que hiciera recapacitar a su amigo y lo hiciera olvidar esa absurda idea, pero miro a su alredor y vio solo destrucción y sufrimiento, llegaba a entender perfectamente los sentimientos de Tweek y sus deseos de venganza, Barbara era una mujer apasionada, y no siempre hacia caso a la razón

-es una lastima...era tan guapo-

-ugh, una asquerosa bestia-

-¿cuando iremos de cacería?-

-cuando sepamos donde esta-

-mañana habrá una asamblea y Stan podría dar información-

-ngh muy bien, descansa entonces Bebe, mañana sera un día largo-

-lo mismo digo, Tweek, descansa y buenas noches- dijo la rubia para despues soplar la vela que los iluminaba y dejar todo en penumbras.

* * *

nos leemos el siguiente miércoles :D

Sayonara!


	6. Encuentro

Miércoles! ombligo de semana, relacionan su nombre con la mierd... y creo que había escuchado que era el día en el que mas gente se suicida, como sea, es también el día en el que esta historia se actualiza, y sin mas que decir!

 **Mapache Cohete** : (y ahora te imagino como a un mapache lindo pero peligroso) aunque no lo creas yo también espero con ansias el encuentro de Craig y Tweek, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo o quedaría demasiado forzado (y no me gustaría eso, se vería muy chafa) así que tenme un poquito de paciencia y prometo escribir un buen enfrentamiento :D y si, al final mate a los Tweak por...por desgraciada! jajaja (ok, no) pero alguien tenia que morir para darle sentido al odio y la venganza, en cuanto a Leslie que te diré? me encanta a pesar de que sea mala

 **Luis Carlos:** quien mas si no ese perturbado colorado para hacer desmadre a su paso? y bueno, hasta Fosse y Bill pueden hacer las cosas bien a veces...solo "a veces" subestimar a alguien (por muy pendejo que sea) nunca es buena idea, y pues ya veremos ahora como se las apaña Craig con la bola de enemigos que tiene tras el

 **Nihi:** no esperes mas, aquí esta la actualización :D

 **Pinia:** me gusta bañarme en las lagrimas de los lectores, con eso te digo todo XD aunque no te lo creas a mi también ya me pican las manos por escribir Creek, siento que la introducción se alargo demasiado, pero hay taaantas cosas que debo explicar para que después todo tenga sentido, además, después de que Tweek y Craig se conozcan voy a aprovecharme y desquitar todas mis "fantasías vaqueras" jajaja disfruta la lectura :)

 **Jusmaidenn:** ya también quiero Creek! ya me urge acabar con este arco de introducción y darle rienda suelta a mi lado fujoshi, falta poco...muy poco

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **ARROW KILLED THE BEAST**

El sol apenas se asomaba por el oriente cuando el primer tren llego a la estación, Jimbo tenía órdenes del mismísimo alcalde Garrison y el padre Maxi, para esperar a una "monja" que representaba a la iglesia de "Green river" y que les llevaría ayuda para los damnificados

-buenos días-

Lo saludo cortésmente una chica de cara bonita, grandes ojos color avellana y vestida con los hábitos típicos de la iglesia

-buenos días… ¿hermana?-

-oh, aun no soy monja, soy solo una novicia…supongo que usted es Jimbo Kern-

-supone bien, señorita-

Jimbo ayudo a bajar la medicina y comida que la joven novicia llevaba y llenaron la carreta del hombre para después subir en ella y dirigirse a South Park

-es una bendición que haya llegado en este momento –dijo Jimbo mientras conducía- el pueblo de verdad necesita la ayuda-

-todos en Green river lamentamos su desgracia y nos solidarizamos con ustedes, espero que lo que tengamos sea de ayuda-

-estoy seguro de que lo será, sobre todo por la medicina-

-con respecto a eso, Green river y otros pueblos mandaran a algunos doctores y más víveres, ellos llegaran más tarde, antes del anochecer-

-¿y usted se animó a venir sola a pesar de los bandidos que rondan por acá?-

-no estoy sola, dios está conmigo- sonrió la chica mientras acariciaba el crucifico sobre su pecho

-¿y se quedara mucho por acá, señorita?-

-no lo sé, mi intención es quedarme y ayudar en todo lo que pueda-

-es usted un ángel-

-no, solo soy una simple mortal que busca hacer lo correcto, señor Jimbo-

-eres muy amable, pero no me llames "señor Jimbo" puedes llamarme Jimbo con toda confianza-

-gracias, Jimbo…en ese caso tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila-

-¿y cuál es su nombre?-

-Heidi, Heidi Turner-

oo00oo

Red –acompañada de Ruby y Nicole- iban entrando al inicio del pueblo a bordo de la carreta de la pelirroja mayor, miraban con pena y sorpresa los escombros de lo que antes fueran casas y pensaban sobre cuantas muertes habían ocurrido en esos lugares, la imagen de un hombre frente a ellas hizo a Red detener su andar

-¿sheriff Stan?-

Murmuro Red tratando de reconocer al pelinegro, Stan por su parte enfoco su vista en ella y la reconoció después de unos segundos

-¿Red? ¿Pero qué está haciendo usted por aquí?-

Red se bajó de la carreta y corrió a abrazar al pelinegro que la recibió con sorpresa, mientras Ruby y Nicole se asomaban por la carreta quedando a la vista del sheriff

-¿pero qué paso aquí?- pregunto la pelirroja separándose de Marsh -¿se encuentra usted bien?-

-yo estoy bien, gracias, y lo que paso fue un atentado de unos criminales que volaron más de medio pueblo con dinamita-

-¡qué horror! ¿Quiénes pudieron ser capaces?-

-ya tenemos a su líder en la mira –aseguro Stan- pero dígame, ¿Qué hace usted por aquí? Creí que me había dicho que iba para el sur-

-así era, pero la carreta se descompuso y no pudimos andar, además tuvimos la mala suerte de ser atacadas por unos maleantes-

-¿unos maleantes? Estoy seguro de que pudieron haber sido los mismos que volaron el pueblo, podría usted describir como eran o algo por el estilo-

-nos atacaron de noche, así que no les vimos muy bien el rostro… ¿ustedes vieron los rostros de sus atacantes?- pregunto Red con interés y tanto Ruby como Nicole se pusieron atentas

-yo no los vi, pero según testigos sé que fueron tres hombres y podría jurar que el líder responde al nombre de Craig Tucker-

Las tres mujeres se quedaron en silencio ante tal confirmación, gesto que Stan tomo como de sorpresa, dirigió entonces su vista hasta la carreta donde estaban Ruby y Nicole y le llamo la atención el aspecto maltratado de la niña, además de que su rostro se le hacía vagamente familiar

-supongo que ellas son su prima y su amiga, con las que me dijo que viajaba en la vez anterior-

-oh, sí, ella es mi amiga Nicole y la pequeña es Sarah, mi prima-

-¿y los bandidos le hicieron eso?-

-sí, eran unas verdaderas bestias-

-¿y solo a ella la golpearon así?-

-bueno, yo y Nicole nos rendimos fácil y les hicimos caso, pero Sarah es muy rebelde y los hizo enojar…al final ellos se fueron por el sureste-

-entiendo…-

Murmuro Stan aun mirando a la niña con duda, Red se dio cuenta y de inmediato se interpuso en su vista para después sonreírle con coquetería; lo último que quería es que prestaran atención en Ruby y alguien la reconociera

-disculpe señor sheriff, yo sé que el pueblo se encuentra en muy mal estado, pero después de haber sido asaltadas recordé la amabilidad con la que usted me había tratado la última vez y quise venir a solicitar su ayuda, no nos hemos alimentado correctamente desde ayer y me preguntaba si aún tenían un poco de alimentos, no importa si tenemos que trabajar por ello, lo haremos…-

-no se preocupe por eso señorita Red, tenemos pocos víveres pero estoy seguro de que no habrá objeción de nadie en compartirlos con otras víctimas de esos desgraciados, además, en la tarde tendremos una asamblea y usted podría explicarnos un poco más sobre su asalto y puede que eso nos dé una pista de a donde vaya ahora Tucker y sus secuaces-

-claro señor Sheriff…le diré todo lo que se-

-bien, entonces suba a su carreta y sígame hasta el granero de la iglesia que nos sirve de albergue-

La pelirroja sonrió con coquetería mientras agradecía fervientemente a Stan que comenzaba a sonrojarse, en la carreta Nicole miraba la escena con una sonrisa de satisfacción disimulada y Ruby mantenía sus manos cerradas en puños con fuerza, había escuchado perfectamente bien como ese sheriff culpada a su hermano de haber volado el pueblo, lo cual la molestaba, cuando Red regreso a la carreta las miro de forma cómplice y sonrió al haber logrado su cometido

 _"vayan al pueblo, infíltrense y vean si aún quedan cosas útiles para robar, infórmense sobre la situación y encárguense de confundir a los que quieran salir a buscarnos al desierto"_

Ya habían logrado la primera parte, ahora solo faltaba conseguir información y gracias a la asamblea eso les facilitaría el trabajo; Red golpeo a su caballo y empezó a marchar tras de Stan, rumbo al albergue

oo00oo

La catástrofe del pueblo de South Park había sido tan fuerte –incluso más que North park- que llamo la atención de varios condados en el país, especialmente en el sur, donde se encontraba el matrimonio Broflovski

-rápido Gerald, tenemos que irnos !ya!-grito Sheila histérica

-tranquila, de cualquier forma el tren saldrá en una hora-

-no me pides que me tranquilice cuando mis bebes corren peligro en ese lugar-

-yo también estoy preocupado, pero no grites, estamos en una casa ajena-

-no te preocupes por eso, entiendo que este preocupada por sus hijos-

-Thomas…-

Los Broflovski habían viajado al sur por negocios, teniendo como prioridad conocer a Thomas Tucker, quien se encontraba interesado en volverse su socio y aportar de su propio capital al banco de los Broflovski, una relación beneficiosa para ambos, más sin embargo y debido a la reciente desgracia Sheila casi había enloquecido de la preocupación y quería regresar cuanto antes a su casa

-lamento mucho que no podamos quedarnos más tiempo en tu casa –hablo Gerald- pero entenderás que esta situación nos supera-

-no lo lamentes Gerald, yo entiendo que están en una situación difícil y de verdad me parece una desgracia lo que paso a ese pobre pueblo-

-qué bueno que nos entiende señor Tucker –dijo Sheila sin mirar al pelirrojo mientras cerraba descuidadamente la maleta- regresaremos al sur para terminar los tratos una vez que vea que mis hijos están bien-

-por eso mismo estoy aquí, no hay necesidad de que aplacemos nuestros tratos, voy a ir con ustedes a South Park -

La pareja de judíos se quedó quieta y en silencio mientras miraban atentamente al enorme hombre frente a ellos, aquellas palabras habían sonado más a un hecho que a una preposición; y no podían decirle que no, NADIE le decía que no a Thomas Tucker

-eso…es…una sorpresa señor Tucker…es decir, es agradable que nos acompañe…-hablo nervioso Gerald

-creí que no le gustaba salir de Alabama- comento Sheila descuidadamente para preocupación de su esposo, a veces ella podía ser muy descortés

-es cierto, no me mucho salir mucho de mi hogar –asintió el hombre- pero según un joven periodista amigo mío, el presunto autor del ataque a South Park fue un malnacido con el que tengo cuentas pendientes, tal vez esta sea una buena oportunidad para darle caza y hacer que me devuelva lo que es mío-

El matrimonio se quedó en silencio mientras observaban el ceño fruncido y mirada intimidante de Thomas Tucker, era bien sabido en el sur que Thomas llevaba tres años tras el hombre que mató a su hijo mayor y secuestro a su hija menor, así que se daban una idea de que era lo que quería el pelirrojo

-bien, entonces vamos todos a South Park- exclamo Sheila –el tren sale en una hora-

Después de eso los Broflovski continuaron en su labor de hacer sus maletas, Thomas se retiró del marco de la puerta y camino hasta su despacho, mientras andaba por los largos pasillos e su mansión sus esclavos bajaban la mirada mas con miedo que con respeto, cuando llego a su despacho se encontró con su hermano menor Skeeter, sentado en un sillón mientras bebía whiskey

-¿entonces te iras a Colorado?- pregunto el hermano menor al ver entrar al más alto al despacho

-sí, quiero que te hagas cargo de los negocios mientras yo estoy fuera-

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo para eso…pero-

-ya se lo que vas a decir- lo silencio Thomas – pero no te prometo nada-

-Tom, entiendo que estés furioso con lo que hizo él, pero no te desquites también con Red-

-tu hija te abandono y traiciono Skeeter, lo hizo por ayudar al bastardo ese- escupió las palabras con odio –se merece un castigo-

-¿y Ruby también se merece un castigo? pues podríamos decir que ella hizo lo mismo que Red-

-¡era una mocosa! Es obvio que Craig la manipulo, Red en cambio sabía bien lo que hacía-

-aun así Thomas, lo único que te pido es que me traigas a mi hija con vida…ya veré yo como la castigo, pero no te desquites con ella-

Ambos hermanos se miraron con intensidad y después de unos segundos Thomas chasqueo la lengua en señal de frustración, lo que para Skeeter fue una señal de alivio al darse cuenta de que Thomas no iría contra Red, lo cual lo calmaba, pues a diferencia de lo rencoroso que era Thomas, él no había dejado de pensar en su amada hija desde el momento en que se fue.

oo00oo

Ruby merodeaba por las ruinas cercanas a la iglesia, mirando con curiosidad lo que antes fue un pueblo lleno de gente y ahora solo era escombros y damnificados, volteo y lejos a su izquierda vio a Red actuando como "buena samaritana" mientras ayudaba a otras mujeres del pueblo a curar heridos –mientras los pocos hombres que se encontraban ahí la miraban embobados- Ruby hizo una mueca de asco y siguió caminando entre los escombros, al no tener a Nicole a la vista supuso que la morena ya estaba buscando información o viendo que podría serles útil para después robarlo, Ruby no se quiso quedar atrás y se alejó del granero de iglesia que servía de albergue.

Camino entre las polvorientas calles, reconociendo incluso algunos edificios y casas que había visto la primera vez que estuvo allí, sus pasos la llevaron hasta la que fue la calle comercial, reconoció de inmediato el banco, el cual ahora solo era un edificio a punto de derrumbarse, giro su rostro hacia enfrente del banco viendo lo que una vez fue la gran y pintoresca miscelánea, ahora era solo una gran casucha quemada y de aspecto peligroso, sin saber muy bien porque –y olvidándose del peligro que corría si ese lugar se derrumbaba- Ruby entro a la miscelánea, con paso lento y silencioso, observando los muebles quemados, rastros de vidrios y telas en el suelo de madera, todo un completo desorden

-ugh-

Un pequeño quejido alerto a Ruby e instintivamente llevo su mano dentro de su chaleco, donde guardaba su revólver, siguió el rastro de donde venía ese lamento y llego hasta el marco donde antes estuvo la puerta a la bodega de la tienda, se asomó con mucha precaución y se encontró la espalda de un chico rubio que lloraba sentado en el suelo, por un momento sintió que está reviviendo una escena pasada, aunque en esta ocasión era más deprimente, Ruby lo miro por unos segundos, se sentía mal de ver al chico de esa forma pero no sabía cómo acercarse a él o que decirle, así que después pensó en retirarse, pero cuando dio paso atrás piso un trozo de madera viejo y quemado que crujió fuertemente al ser aplastado, Ruby dirigió su vista abajo mientras maldecía la madera y saco la mano del interior de su chaleco, soltando el revolver

-¡gha!-

La pequeña devolvió la vista hasta el muchacho y se dio cuenta de que este la miraba directamente, Ruby se quedó maravillada al sentir esos ojos verdes sobre ella, el muchacho era muy lindo, era mucho mejor verlo de frente que solo de espaldas

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el rubio con voz nerviosa mientras se levantaba rápidamente y discretamente se limpiaba las lágrimas

-soy…R…mmm…Sarah- contesto Ruby tratando de mantener la voz seria, aunque sentía la sangre amontonarse en sus mejillas y su corazón latir rápidamente

-¿Sarah? Lo siento, no recuerdo haberte visto antes-

-no soy de aquí, estoy de paso con mi prima y una amiga-

-pero...¿porque estas golpeada?-

-nos topamos con unos bandidos en el desierto...pero no quiero hablar de eso-

-ugh entiendo, pero es peligroso entrar aquí, este…lugar podría venirse abajo en cualquier momento- dijo el chico con una voz casi quebrada que no pasó desapercibida para la pelirroja

-¿y si es tan "peligroso" porque estás aquí?- pregunto con una mirada penetrante que Tweek sintió calarle hasta el alma

-yo…ngh, solo vine a desahogarme-

-¿desahogarte?-

-si…si, como te habrás dado cuenta, este pueblo se está cayendo en pedazos ugh, dejo de ser todo lo que yo recuerdo y junto a ese recuerdo se llevó lo que más amaba, siento que estoy a la deriva y estoy a punto de hacer algo que nunca pensé que haría-

-es duro, lo sé…me he sentido así antes-

-¿tu? Pero si solo eres una niña-

-NO soy una niña- se apresuró en contestar Ruby para después sonrojarse por su arrebato y bajar la mirada- lo que quiero decir es que ya he estado en tu lugar antes, mi madre murió hace unos años atrás y eso fue muy duro para mí, además me entere de cosas muy difíciles y también me llegue a sentir perdida-

-ngh… lo siento, por lo de tu madre-

-si…bueno, ya paso hace tiempo, prefiero pensar que se encuentra en un lugar mejor, además ahora estoy con amigos y familia que me aprecian y yo igual-

-eres una ni… "chica" muy madura, Sarah-

-gracias - Contesto tratando de contener su sonrojo –y tu…emm ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Tweek, mi nombre es Tweek Tweak-

Por alguna extraña razón Ruby se sintió feliz de conocer ese nombre, le parecía bastante curioso y extraño, pero le gustaba, le gustaba tanto que podría repetírselo a si misma todo el día y no cansaría

-bueno Sarah, salgamos de aquí y vayamos a un lugar seguro- dijo Tweek con una leve sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la salida y tomaba unas pequeñas cajas que Ruby pudo ver, se trataban de municiones- salgamos de aquí-

-claro-

Asintió la chica para apresurarse y salir a junto a él, sin embargo apenas llegaron a la calle se encontró con Nicole la cual le dio una mirada sorprendida

-Nicole-

-Sarah… ¿qué haces aquí?-

-solo salí a caminar un poco-

-ngh… ¿se conocen?-

-ella es la amiga con la que viajo- contesto la menor

-¿y usted es?- pregunto la morena

-soy Tweek Tweak, me encontré con Sarah por accidente en esta tienda, ahora mismo íbamos al albergue-

-oh, bien…yo la estaba buscando para lo mismo-

-ugh, entonces pueden adelantarse juntas –dijo Tweek para decepción de Ruby- yo tengo que buscar a mi amiga para ir juntos a la asamblea-

-me dio gusto conocerlo, señor Tweak-

-lo mismo digo señorita Nicole, Sarah…-Tweek hizo una señal de despedida- fue un gusto hablar contigo-

-si…si, opino lo mismo- dijo la pelirroja

Tweek se despidió de las mujeres y se fue en dirección contraria a ellas, buscando a la que él decía su amiga, en cuanto el rubio se alejó y las chicas empezaron a caminar en dirección del albergue, Ruby sintió la mirada de Nicole sobre ella

-¿Qué?-

-sabes que a tu hermano no le gusta que hables con desconocidos y menos si son tipos lindos como ese chico-

-me perdí y nos encontramos por casualidad-

-WOW es la primera vez que te pierdes desde que te conozco, antes casi podría jurar que tenías una brújula en la cabeza… ¿y ya viste tu sonrojo? Hasta tus pecas se ven rojas-

-oh, ya cállate-

Exclamo la chica con falso enojo y se adelantó para evitar las burlas de la morena, Nicole miro a la otra de forma divertida y sonrió para sí misma, al parecer Ruby ya se estaba convirtiendo en una señorita

oo00oo

Bebe se encontraba en uno de los cuartos de su salón, verificando que su siempre fiel escopeta Winchester estuviera lista y en perfectas condiciones para salir de "cacería", reviso también el revolver de Tweek y apunto con el al afiche de Craig Tucker que habían pegado a la pared, recordó entonces la noche que Stan había llegado a su salón y le había mostrado ese dibujo -junto con el de una niña de mirada seria y coletas- Barbara escucho a alguien entrar al salón y por las pisadas supo de quien se trataba

-tardaste mucho buscando municiones-

-ugh...no las encontraba, había un desastre en la tienda-

-y por tus ojos rojos adivino que lloraste-

-ngh-

-esta bien, pero solo confirmame que estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto y de que no vas a salir con una mariconeria de "no puedo hacerlo" cuando estemos frente a ese malnacido-

-quiero hacerlo Bebe, de verdad necesito hacerlo para poder sacar esto que siento y desahogarme por completo-

-muy bien, entonces vamos a la asamblea y escuchemos si Stan tiene pistas que darnos, después nos iremos y no regresaremos hasta haber matado a Craig Tucker-

-eso es todo lo que quiero, Bebe-

-entonces vamos, tenemos que buscar pistas-

Tweek asintió y tomo su revolver para ponerle algunas balas y después colgarlo en la funda de su cinturón, salio del salón junto a Bebe directo al albergue donde todos empezaban a reunirse.

* * *

muero de ganas por empezar a escribir todas las escenas homoeroticas Creek que he imaginado hasta ahora, mi lado fujoshi ya me esta castrando XD

Sayonara!


	7. Pista

Miércoles! y no cualquier miércoles, si no miércoles de actualización! vamos a lo de siempre...

 **PenguinShoot:** gracias, gracias por todas esas bellas palabras (ya me habías escrito antes? estoy segura de que había escuchado ese nickname antes) me da gusto que mi historia tenga coherencia para ti, y en cuanto a Kenny..Kenny...mmm "no c, weno si c pero no te voa desir" no, la verdad se me olvido Kenny y ya no se de que meterlo, esperemos que me llegue la respuesta en el futuro

 **Pinia:** si! yo también quiero escribir Creek, creo que ya me demore, pero aun asi escribir esta historia se me esta haciendo placentero

 **Tbor.a :** si las cosas están que arden (y explotan) en este fic, te juro que ya me pican las manos por empezar a escribir el Creek, lo tengo todo fríamente planeado y según mis cálculos...na! pa' que te doy spoiler, mejor léelo por ti misma :)

 **Luis Carlos** : Heidi es una novicia, solo eso puedo decir ya que su destino -al igual que todos- sigue siendo incierto, y en cuanto a tus preguntas, Stan vio el afiche de Ruby, pero no le presto atención como al de Craig, además cuando vio a Ruby se le hizo "conocida" pero Red se atravesó en medio y lo distrajo -como siempre- el no es tonto, solo se pasa de buena gente, Tweek no vio el afiche de Ruby, solo Bebe

 **Jusmaidenn:** Tweeby o Creek...porque no ambos? XD si, ya se viene el Creek :p

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **ARROW KILLED THE BEAST**

La mayoría de los sobrevivientes de South Park se encontraban en el salón comunal de la iglesia, listos para comenzar con su asamblea, en el estrado principal se encontraba el alcalde Herbert Garrison, el padre Maxi junto a la novicia Heidi Turner, el sheriff Stan Marsh con su prometida, la maestra Wendy Testaburger y por último el candidato a la alcaldía, Eric Cartman, acompañado de su asistente Leopold Stotch, ellos se encontraban frente a la gran multitud de gente que hablaba o murmuraba cosas, principalmente sobre el destino del pueblo o los rumores de la identidad de quien los había hecho caer en desgracia, entre esa multitud se encontraban Tweek y Bebe, prestando atención a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y del otro lado del salón se encontraban también Red, Nicole y Ruby, colándose entre la multitud y atentas a cualquier cosa que pudieran investigar, incluso Leslie Meyers se encontraba en ese lugar, vestida como hombre, con su cabello negro recogido bajo el sombrero, un pañuelo que le cubría parte del rostro y en rincón más recóndito del salón, no llamando la atención de nadie

-¡silencio, por favor silencio!- grito Garrison para obtener la atención de todos, cosa que logro después de unos minutos más de gritos- South Park se encuentra en un estado lamentable, por desgracia fuimos víctimas de unos malhechores que nos hundieron no solo en la miseria, sino que también se llevaron la vida de cientos de personas inocentes que eran nuestros familiares, amigos, vecinos o simples conocidos, no importa quienes fueran, yo, como actual alcalde de este pueblo no solo me preocupo por las víctimas, sino también por llevar ante la justicia a los culpables de nuestro infortunio-

-¿y al menos tienen idea de quién fue?-

Pregunto una persona entre la multitud y el resto empezó a cuchichear en voz alta, Ruby y sus acompañantes se pusieron más atentas cuando vieron al sheriff Stanley acercarse al alcalde y después tomar la palabra, acallando al resto de la gente; Red solo deseaba que tomara en cuentas las "declaraciones" que ella le había dado horas antes y eso alejara a su grupo de la horda de pueblerinos encabronados que tenía enfrente

-gracias a una fuente confiable he obtenido pistas que me han dado la identidad de nuestro enemigo público -el pelinegro saco de su chaleco un papel algo arrugado y lo mostró a los presentes, era un afiche con una fotografía de un joven hombre cuya cabeza valía ya 25.000 dls vivo o muerto- su nombre es Craig Tucker, es un bandido proveniente de Alabama que durante tres años ha estado aterrorizando el este del país, se le culpa de robo, secuestro y, pero no tenemos sus identidades definidas, se rumorea que uno de ellos es llamado "Clyde" y otro es un hombre afroamericano cuyo nombre desconocemos, estos tres desgraciados ya fueron fichados en la suprema corte y son buscados en todo el país-

Tanto Red, como Ruby y Nicole se tensaron al escuchar la información que tenían de ellos, en los tres años que llevaban como bandidos los chicos habían sido lo suficientemente cuidadosos para proteger su identidad, sin embargo la información era buena, y aunque los culparon - _injustamente_ \- de los atentados terroristas, ahora la cabeza de Craig -y por tanto Clyde y Token- tenía un precio muy alto que de seguro más de uno buscaría, incluidos los cazarrecompensas

-por otra parte -continuo Stan- gracias a una testigo que ha decidido permanecer en el anonimato, sabemos que un grupo de bandidos cabalgaba hacia el sureste, este grupo de bandidos posiblemente sea Tucker y sus compinches, ya me encargue de mandar mensajes a los pueblos sureños para que estén atentos a los forasteros y no tengan que pasar por la terrible desgracia que pasamos nosotros-

En cuanto Stan había mencionado la dirección que Tucker había tomado, Tweek y Bebe se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, Leslie Meyers esbozo una casi invisible sonrisa de satisfacción bajo el pañuelo que cubría su boca, los planes de su jefe eran tan precisos e inteligentes, Ruby no pudo evitar preocuparse al imaginarse la cantidad de personas que irían tras la cabeza de su hermano

-¿Nicole?- le susurro Red a la morena casi al oído

-antes de que viniera a la asamblea, vi al sheriff hablando con un hombrecillo de cabello castaño, estrabismo y aparentemente invalido, creo que él es su "fuente confiable"- contesto e voz baja

-¿escuchaste su nombre?

-Jerry o Jimmy...creo que era Jimmy, aunque no escuche de donde saco la información o la apariencia facial de Craig-

-en cuanto acabe la asamblea tenemos que salir a informar a Craig, estamos en peligro-

Al ver a las personas intranquilas el padre Maxi adivino lo que muchas estaban pensando, y en un intento por calmar las cosas fue hasta el estrado -seguido de Heidi- y pidió que todos les prestaran atención

-hermanos, sé que están todos indignados y al conocer la identidad del que se convirtió en nuestro verdugo, es normal que nazcan resentimientos y deseos insanos en nuestros corazones, pero recuerden que nosotros no podemos tomar la justicia en nuestras manos; es dios quien se encargara de castigar a los culpables, así nosotros evitaremos derramar sangre y manchar nuestras manos de pecado, en lugar de pensar en venganzas usen sus fuerzas para agradecer a la hermana Heidi, que desde _Green_ _River_ trajo con ella los víveres y medicinas que tanto necesitábamos, sería una buena oportunidad para agradecerle sus atenciones-

-no es solo a mí a quien deberían agradecer, sino a toda la gente de Green river, que con dios en sus corazones pudieron hacer esta colecta que le entregamos con toda humildad, además, la persona a quien se le debería de agradecer en realidad es a la maestra Wendy Testaburger, fue ella la primera en moverse para mandar mensajes de ayuda a los pueblos cercanos además de trabajar sin descanso por el bien de la comunidad-

tras esas palabras la gente del pueblo comenzó a aplaudir no solo a Heidi, sino también a Wendy, reconociendo todos el gran esfuerzo que ella había hecho para ayudar a sus vecinos, la gente de verdad la apreciaba e incluso algunos vitoreaban su nombre, cosa que no le gustaba a Eric Cartman, a su propio parecer él debería ser quien recibiera todos los créditos y apoyos del pueblo, y el ver como aclamaban a Wendy no le gustaba en lo absoluto, tratando de ocultar su molestia fue hasta el frente del estrado y acallo los gritos de la gente

-bien bien...muy bien- dijo aplaudiendo lenta y exageradamente- lo que nuestra _querida_ maestra Wendy ha hecho es algo de verdad admirable, PERO lamentablemente no es suficiente para levantar nuestro amado pueblo, aún hay mucho que hacer y no podemos depender solo de la buena voluntad de los otros pueblos-

Wendy miro con molestia al más gordo, sabía que ahora se haría cargo de usar artimañas y palabras bonitas para engatusar a la gente del pueblo, aprovechándose obviamente de su desesperación, eso la indignaba y en cierta forma la molestaba, así que empezaba a tomar en serio la idea de Bebe de convertirse en candidata a la alcaldía

-solo les pido que me brinden su confianza –continuo Cartman- y yo haré todo para volver a la tranquilidad en la que solíamos vivir, e incluso, hacer de South Park un lugar mejor, y como muestra de ese voto de fe, yo prometo desde este momento invertir el dinero suficiente para reconstruir el hospital y la avenida principal de nuestro pueblo-

La mayoría de los presentes se quedaron con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos ante tal propuesta, la mayoría del pueblo bien consideraba a Eric un desgraciado cacique, pero ante la necesidad y siendo el quien más dinero poseía no les pareció tan mala idea ayudarle a cumplir su "capricho" de sentarse en la silla del alcalde con tal de que reconstruyera algo tan importante como el hospital, algunos bien sabían que era como hacer pacto con el diablo, pero la necesidad lo ameritaba

Y todos empezaron aplaudir a Eric Cartman…

oo00oo

La gente empezó a retirarse del salón comunal después de que la reunión se dio por finalizada, siendo Leslie Meyers la primera en marcharse, a paso lento y desapercibido para todos, Tweek y Bebe también salieron después de un grupo de gente, iban en dirección de donde habían guardado sus caballos –ya cargados con municiones y algunos víveres para salir de "cacería"- casualmente, mientras salían y caminaban por las polvorientas calles se encontraron con tres mujeres que también preparaban su carreta para marcharse, la menor de ellas sonrió leventemente al ver al rubio acercarse, pero la sonrisa le duro poco al ver a Bebe a su lado

-ugh…hola de nuevo, Sarah- saludo Tweek sonriendo un poco a la pelirroja

-hola de nuevo…Tweek-

Las tres mujeres se detuvieron frente al par de amigos, Nicole reconoció de inmediato a Tweek y le dedico una sonrisa amable, Red veía con cierta diversión el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su prima y Bebe observaba a las mujeres frente a ella, al principio sonreía con amabilidad, pero cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con el rostro de Ruby su sonrisa se quedó tiesa en el rostro, frunciendo su ceño apenas un segundo

-¿Quiénes…quienes son tus amigas, Tweek?- pregunto tratando de sonar casual

-ngh, ella es Sarah, la conocí esta mañana mientras andaba en la miscelánea, su amiga es Nicole –dijo refiriéndose a la morena- y no conozco a la señorita a su lado-

-Red, mi nombre es Red –se presentó a si misma dando un paso al frente y abrazando a Tweek ante las miradas sorprendidas de las otras- ¡pero vaya! Este pueblo está lleno de muchachos guapos ¿verdad, Sarah?-

-…-

-ngh- trago saliva el rubio mientras se separaba de la pelirroja, algo sonrojado para molestia de Ruby y diversión de Red –ella es mi amiga Bárbara- dijo presentando a Bebe

-¿ustedes no son de por aquí, cierto?- pregunto Bebe

-somos viajeras –contesto Red- en estos momentos viajábamos del norte al sur por unas diligencias, pero por unos contratiempos nos vimos obligadas a detenernos en este pueblo-

-¿contratiempos?-

-si – contesto ahora Nicole- como ya habrán escuchado al sheriff, hay unos bandidos peligrosos que se dirigen al sureste-

-ellos… ¿fueron los que la golpearon?- pregunto refiriéndose a la pelirroja

-sí, pero no fue nada grave- quiso cortar el tema rápidamente Red –no quiero sonar descortés, pero Sarah, despídete de tu amigo porque nosotras ya tenemos que irnos-

-¡gha! ¿Pero adonde irán? Acaban de decir que hay bandidos en el desierto, no sería más seguro quedarse en el pueblo aunque sea por un par de días, es peligroso que tres mujeres anden solas por aquí-

-estaremos bien- contesto secamente Ruby- ya no iremos por el desierto, ahora tomaremos ruta a la estación de trenes y una vez ahí embarcaremos-

-bueno…eso suena más seguro- respondió Tweek

-gracias por preocuparte- menciono Ruby –fue un placer haberte conocido, Tweek

-lo mismo digo, Sarah-

Mientras se despedían, Bebe veía de disimuladamente a la menor de las mujeres, a pesar de los golpes en su rostro y ser un poco mayor, podría jurar que esa chica era la niña de coletas que había visto en uno de los afiches que Stan había dejado –mientras se embriagaba- en su salón, las tres mujeres subieron a su carreta y empezaron a marcharse por la salida del pueblo, Tweek entonces empezó a caminar con dirección al salón de Bebe para ir por sus caballos, pero Bárbara lo detuvo sosteniéndole el brazo

-¿Bebe?-

-sigámoslas-

-ugh… ¿Qué?-

-Tweek, estoy casi cien por ciento segura de que esa niña es Ruby Tucker-

-¿Tucker?-

-sí, hace unas noches atrás Stan olvido no solo el afiche de Craig Tucker sobre la barra del salón, también dejo el de una niña llamada Ruby Tucker, según se supone ella viaja en calidad de secuestrada de Craig, piénsalo, tal vez él es quien la golpeo-

-¡gha! Pero ella dijo que las mujeres con las que viajaban eran sus amigas, además ¿Por qué mandaría ese bastardo de Craig a su prisionera a un pueblo donde ella pudiera escapar?-

-no lo sé, talvez las mujeres que acompañaban a "Sarah" solo lo hacían para custodiarla y evitar que escapara…además si no me equivoco Stan dijo que una fuente "anónima" le había dicho que los bandidos iban al sureste, tengo la sospecha de que una de esas mujeres fue la fuente anónima, debieron haberlo hacho para confundir a quienes quisieran seguirlos y mandarlos por una ruta incorrecta-

-¡Jesucristo! Eso suena muy rebuscado, Bebe-

-¡mi intuición me dice que es cierto! Tweek, solo sigámoslas un poco, si vemos que de verdad van a la estación de trenes, entonces daremos por hecho que lo que dicen es cierto y yo confundí a Sarah con Ruby, pero si no es así, entonces llegaremos al verdadero escondite de Craig Tucker-

Tweek medito por unos minutos las palabras de su amiga, miro hacia la salida del pueblo y vio que la carreta se hacía cada vez menos visible, si bien al principio sentía la urgencia de ir al sureste y matar a Craig Tucker, ahora con la teoría de Bebe pensaba seriamente en seguir a las mujeres de la carreta ¿y si de verdad Sarah era Ruby? ¿Estaba secuestrada? ¿Por qué Craig Tucker era tan cobarde como para mandar mujeres y no dar la cara? Tweek chasqueo la lengua con molestia y giro su rostro para mirar a Bebe a los ojos

-vamos por nuestros caballos-

oo00oo

-¿buenas noticias?- pregunto Craig enarcando la ceja mientras le quitaba la piel a la liebre que esa noche seria su cena

-si –contesto Donovan con una sonrisa- mientras Token y yo salíamos a cazar decidimos ir más allá del riachuelo, avanzamos casi media hora más ¡y encontramos el escondite perfecto!-

-explíquense-

-es una propiedad abandonada –hablo Token- una casa de tres piezas con un granero al lado, está llena de tierra, polvo y dañada por el tiempo, junto a una barranca y de esa barranca nace el riachuelo, es perfecta para pasar el tiempo que estaremos varados en este desierto, mucho más segura que la cueva-

-¿y están seguros de que está abandonada?-

-claro, el interior de la casa estaba llena de tierra, y el granero tiene un gran hoyo en el techo, se nota que nadie ha estado allí en años- dijo Donovan

No tuvieron que decir mucho más para convencer a Craig, el pelinegro tomo como un golpe de suerte el descubrimiento de sus camaradas y planeo con ellos mudarse a la casucha apenas y las chicas regresaran del pueblo

Pasaron un par de horas más hasta que la característica carreta de Red se acercó al que era su escondite, los bandidos de inmediato salieron de la cueva a recibir a las mujeres y escuchar las noticias que tenían para ellos

-¡25.000 dólares!- grito asombrado Clyde al escuchar el precio que tenía la cabeza de su líder

-Craig…eso es demasiado dinero, estarás en la mira de todos desde ahora- comento Token algo preocupado

-está bien, podemos seguir escondiéndonos en este desierto, les dije a todos en el pueblo que los bandidos iban al sureste-

-no nos confiemos –dijo Nicole- ese chico lisiado que revelo el rostro de Craig, también sabe que es acompañado por un hombre afroamericano e incluso conoce el nombre de Clyde, debemos saber de dónde viene ese chico y porque tiene esa información-

-no necesitamos pensarlo mucho –murmuro Craig- todos aquí sabemos quién tiene los medios y el poder suficiente para mover a la gente e ir tras nuestra pista- los seis se quedaron en silencio, pero en sus cabezas se dibujó claramente la figura de Thomas Tucker- nos iremos al nuevo refugio que Token y Clyde encontraron, ahí estaremos seguros mientras pensamos en que hacer o donde ir-

-¿nuevo refugio?- pregunto Ruby

-Token y Clyde encontraron una casa abandonada media hora hacia el norte, siguiendo el riachuelo, nos iremos para allá mañana mismo, la noche está a punto de caer y es peligroso andar por el desierto-

-¿es seguro?-pregunto Nicole

-si- le contesto su novio

-muy bien, mucha platica, mañana tenemos una mudanza y ya tengo hambre ¿sabían que Craig preparo liebre asada?- dijo Donovan con una sonrisa

-¿liebre asada? – Pregunto Nicole- ¿Qué celebramos Craig? Solo preparas ese manjar cuando algo muy bueno pasa-

-no celebramos nada –aclaro el pelinegro- solo encontré una liebre y ya-

-pues yo también encontré "algo" entre los víveres del pueblo – dijo Red para ir a su carreta y sacar unas botellas ocultas que tenía entre las lonas- ¡miren lo que encontré!-

-¿licor?- observo Token – ¿pero cómo?-

-mientras estaba en el albergue fisgonee un poco en las cajas de víveres y vi estas bellezas, no me pude resistir y las tome cuidadosamente para traerlas conmigo, y ahora tenemos liebre asada y licor, celebremos al menos que no estamos muertos o que estamos juntos, que se yo-

-podemos celebrar lo guapo que soy- agrego Donovan con un movimiento sugestivo de cejas

-estas gordo- replico Ruby

-¡así hay mas Clyde para compartir!-

-en ese caso, celebremos también que tengo a la mejor novia del mundo- dijo Token tomando la mano de Nicole y dándole un suave beso en los labios

-bueno, si quieren "celebrar" todo eso esta bien -dijo el mayor de los Tucker con una apenas notable sonrisa, la cual sorprendió un poco a sus acompañantes- entremos ya a la cueva, comamos y bebamos porque mañana tendremos un día ocupado-

El grupo asintió y se adentraron al interior de la cueva, Ruby se quedo al final de todos ellos caminando lentamente mientras veía la espalda de su hermano avanzar frente a ella, Ruby recordó que día era ese y se sintió un poco mal por olvidarlo, los sucesos recientes la habían hecho preocuparse de mas , pero al parecer Craig siempre pensaba en todo

 _"no lo olvidaste, Craig, nunca lo haces,madre adoraba la liebre asada...y tu nunca olvidas su cumpleaños"_

oo00oo

-¡Tweek espera!- dijo Bebe mientras sostenía al otro rubio del brazo haciendo uso de toda su fuerza

-¡gha! debe morir ahora mismo...ugh, suéltame Bebe-

Ambos chicos comenzaron a forcejear tras la colina donde se ocultaban y habían visto a la lejanía a Tucker y sus secuaces, Tweek ya había desenfundado su arma y estaba dispuesto a ir hasta la cueva a enfrentarse al azabache, mas Bebe había tratado de mantener la cabeza fría, porque al fin y al cabo, ella también iba con la misión personal de cuidar de Tweek

-cálmate Tweek, no puedes ir solo y dispararle...esta con al menos cinco personas mas, nos superan en numero-

-ngh...no me importa si después me matan, yo quiero acabar con ese bastardo-

-lo entiendo, pero mira...te propongo que les vigilemos esta noche y planeemos algo para mañana, en algo momento Tucker tiene que andarse solo y tu aprovecharas ese momento para saldar cuentas-

-¡no le tengo miedo a sus lacayos!-

-yo tampoco... ¿pero de verdad matarías a alguna de las mujeres que lo acompañan? ¿y si accidentalmente le disparas a Ruby Tucker?-

-ngh...-

-ya lo encontramos Tweek, es nuestra presa ahora, pero hasta el mejor cazador sabe esperar-

-solo hasta mañana, dormiremos tras estos matorrales hoy-contesto el rubio con voz seria

-me parece bien-

Ambos rubios dirigieron su vista a la entrada de la cueva donde Tucker y sus cómplices habían entrado, Tweek guardo su arma en el cinturón y contuvo la rabia en su pecho, se repitió a si mismo que acabaría con Craig Tucker, no esa noche, pero si al día siguiente.

* * *

TAN TAN se acabo...nos leemos en una semana

Sayonara!


	8. Cara a cara

Hola de nuevo a todos, vamos a lo de siempre

 **PenguinShoot:** no aguantes mas, ya esta listo el capitulo :D dibujaste a Bebe y Ruby? oye, comparte! XD yo también he hecho fanarts y los voy a subir cuando tenga muchos (personalmente me gusta como me esta quedando Trent y Scott) y en cuanto al Creek...ya checaste el titulo de este capitulo

 **Luis Carlos:** jajaja el hacer que se "devoren a besos" apenas se conocen no es mi estilo, a mi me gusta darle tiempo a las relaciones para que se vaya cimentando correctamente (oye, en Timeless se dieron un beso hasta después del capitulo 15 mas o menos) o sea que hay que llevárnosla tranquila (además Tweek odia a Craig), y pues si, la gente en desesperación es mas propensa a creer las promesas de cualquier político con buena labia, ya veremos luego que pasa

 **Srita. Miseria:** tu Review fue como una lluvia de ideas respecto a que futuro podría darle a Kenny en caso de decidir ponerlo en la historia (en algún momento llegue a pensar que talvez no aparecería en esta historia) pero después fue como que ..."nah, porque no?", disfruta el capitulo :D -posdata, lee el mensaje del final-

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **ARROW**

Bastaron solo unos segundos de mirar esos orbes verdes para que Craig se diera cuenta de que el rubio hablaba en serio con eso de matarlo, su mirada estaba llena de ira y dolor, Craig había ya antes conocido a varias personas con ese tipo de mirada y por eso sabía que el chico no estaba jugando, además la sangre escurriendo de su pierna izquierda le recordaba que ya no tenía escapatoria, moriría en ese mismo lugar y lo más gracioso –para él- es que sería por un crimen que no cometió

-¿¡ugh…de que te ríes maldito!?-pregunto Tweek después de ver la tenue sonrisa que esbozaba el pelinegro a unos metros frente a él, mientras no dejaba de apuntarle con su arma

-es gracioso pensarlo –contesto con su voz tan hueca como siempre, pero con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro- pero moriré siendo inocente-

-no te burles de mi- amenazo Tweek- las bestias como tú no tienen nada de inocencia-

-¿bestia? Wow…me habían llamado de muchas formas pero no de esa-

-¡gha! es lo que eres, no tienes escrúpulos ni remordimientos, no te importo matar a cientos de inocentes…eres de lo peor, personas como tú nunca debieron haber nacido-

 _"nunca debieron haber nacido"_

Esas palabras calaron hondo en el pelinegro, trayendo consigo recuerdos de un pasado al que a pesar del tiempo sabía que no podía escapar, se sintió frustrado, y por un momento pensó que tal vez el chico frente a él era una salida, tal vez cuando le llenara el cuerpo de plomo y le arrebatara la existencia podría deshacerse de todos esos sentimientos negativos que le habían estado atormentando por años, talvez morir no era tan malo, talvez por fin muerto podría volver a ver la sonrisa de su madre y ser refugiado por esos brazos que con tanto amor lo habían protegido…

-¡si vas a disparar hazlo ya! –Grito el pelinegro para sorpresa de Tweek- ¿quieres tu venganza, no? Por eso viniste hasta acá, ¡bueno hazlo ya! Y que no te tiemble la mano como hasta ahora, no seas marica y cumple tu promesa a quien sea que se la hayas hecho, jala el gatillo ¡HAZLO!-

Tweek trago saliva en seco y detuvo el temblor de su mano alrededor del revólver, encañonando al otro chico que se encontraba frente él, su corazón latía apresuradamente y el sudor bajaba de forma fría por su espalda; había disparado cientos de veces a latas y animales a forma de juego o por cacería, pero ahora, al tener a otro hombre herido y arrodillado frente a él la sensación era distinta, sobre todo al ver sus ojos, los cuales a pesar de verse fríos seguían estando vivos, Tweek decidió armarse de valor y llevo su dedo hasta el gatillo, apuntando directamente hasta la frente de Craig Tucker, conteniendo la respiración mientras se disponía a tomar la vida de ese bandido…

***ALGUNAS HORAS ANTES***

-ugh ¿acaso nunca despertaran?- pregunto Tweek con desesperación

-ayer estuvieron bebiendo –le contesto Bebe después de comer un trozo de carne seca- posiblemente tengan resaca-

Ambos rubios se encontraban escondidos tras un gran arbusto de matorrales secos sobre una colina, la cual les daba una muy buena vista hacia la entrada de la cueva donde Tucker y sus compinches se ocultaban, habían pasado la noche en ese lugar y no habían descansado del todo bien, pero eso no les importaba pues estaban más concentrados en su venganza que en su bienestar

-repasemos el plan –dijo Bebe en un intento por calmar la ansiedad de Tweek con una plática- Tucker se encuentra con al menos otras cuatro personas, debemos esperar a que se quede solo o con pocas personas y baje la guardia, nos mantendremos siguiéndole en silencio y cuando el momento llegue tú te enfrentaras a él mientras yo te cubro-

-ugh…bien, pero te voy a pedir que de preferencia no interfieras en mi enfrentamiento con ese bastardo-

-pero-

-no importa si gano o igual muero Bebe, todo lo que quiero es vengar a mis padres y a la pobre gente que murió por ese maldito-

-…-

-…-

-¿hacerte razonar es inútil, eh? Tweek, solo prométeme que vas a hacer todo por cuidarte, no me gustaría regresar sola al pueblo y ya no tener a nadie a quien pueda llamar familia-

Tweek estaba a punto de contestar cuando de pronto su vista periférica le mostro a alguien saliendo de la cueva, los rubios voltearon de inmediato y se escondieron mejor entre las ramas secas para no ser vistos, en la entrada de la cueva Token junto a Nicole sacaban algunas cosas del interior para colocarlas dentro de la carreta

-Clyde las llevara hasta la casa, descargara las cosas y después regresara por el resto, pero ¿estas segura de que no quieres que vaya contigo?-

-estaré bien –contesto Nicole- yo y Red nos la podemos arreglar solas, además no es como que vayamos a caber todos en la carreta junto a las cosas, ahora que no tenemos caballos más que el de la carreta nos tomara dos vueltas para ir todos hacia allá-

-bueno, es cierto...aunque creo que Ruby cabe en la carreta junto con ustedes-

-pero sabemos que ella no se va a ir si no es con Craig-

-cierto -contesto Token con una sonrisa melancólica- ella siempre va a ir a donde él vaya-

-¿siempre fue así?- pregunto la morena

-no al principio -contesto Token- cuando Ruby nació la salud de la señora Laura empeoro notablemente y casi no fue capaz de criarla ella misma, pero el señor Thomas se encargó de contratar a varias nodrizas y nanas para que se hicieran cargo y procuraran la vida de Ruby, por esa razón el señor Thomas se apropió totalmente de ella y la sobreprotegía en exceso, Ruby y Craig no se conocieron formalmente hasta que ella tuvo seis años-

-¿deja de llamarle así?-

-¿eh?-

-deja de llamarle así, _"señor",_ Thomas Tucker ya no es tu dueño, puedes llamarlo simplemente Thomas-

-la verdad no me di cuenta de que lo hacía...tantos años hace que se quede la costumbre-

-pero ahora eres un hombre libre, todos lo son-

-no soy libre, no desde que te conocí y tus ojos me atraparon-

-¿me estas coqueteando, Token?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa juguetona

-no sé, tú dime-

Tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y deposito primero un suave beso en sus labios, después fue subiendo la intensidad hasta morder ligeramente el carnoso labio inferior de ella

-awww que lindos los dos, son mi pareja favorita-

Ambos se separaron y vieron a Clyde sonreírles y caminando hacia ellos para dejar más cosas sobre la carreta

-tu sí que sabes arruinar un momento, Clyde- reprocho Token

-nah…al contrario, guarda tus energías para "estrenar" hoy la casa-

-no sé si me halaga o preocupa que te intereses por mi vida sexual-

Comento Black para que después el castaño soltara una alegre carcajada, entre los tres se dispusieron a acomodar las cosas dentro de la carreta, después de un rato más salió Craig acompañado de su prima y hermana, terminando de ponerse de acuerdo en los planes que tenía con el resto de su banda, Red y Nicole se acomodaron en la parte trasera y Clyde tomo asiento al frente, azotando al caballo para dar marcha al que sería su nuevo escondite

-ngh… ¿A dónde crees que vayan?-

-no lo sé, pero creo que están cambiando de escondite, esta es nuestra oportunidad para atacar, yo podría ir tras el afroamericano y tú tras Tucker-

-¿y Ruby?-

-ella es una víctima, después de acabar con los malnacidos esos la regresaremos a su familia…hasta le haremos un favor-

-bien…entonces solo esperemos un poco más-

Ambos rubios siguieron espiando a los bandidos tras la colina, esperando el momento oportuno para llevar a cabo sus planes

oo00oo

-es un colorado hijo de puta de unos veintiséis años, tiene los dientes grandes, horribles pecas en toda la cara, ojos verdes con mirada perro rabioso y el cabello rizado, su nombre es Scott Tenorman-

Eric Cartman hablaba con saña del hombre que estaba seguro, había matado a su madre, su odio hacia Tenorman era tanto que incluso había contratado a un cazarrecompenzas para que lo capturara y se lo llevara para matarlo el mismo, Butters se encontraba de pie tras la acojinada silla donde Eric estaba sentado, observando con cierta curiosidad y desconfianza al cazarrecompensas en cuestión, aunque era la primera vez que lo veía sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, su nombre era bien conocido entre criminales y otros de esa calaña, ese hombre era apodado _"el inmortal",_ pero su verdadero nombre era Kenneth "Kenny" Mccormick

-captúralo con vida –siguió hablando el más gordo- y tráelo hasta mí, quiero beberme las lágrimas de ese maldito-

-sí, será lo que usted quiera, pero ahora hablemos de mi pago –interrumpió Kenneth mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla y subía los pies al escritorio para desagrado de Cartman y sorpresa de Leopold- quiero un adelanto-

-primero deberás traerme a Tenorman-

-lo hare, puedo garantizárselo, pero yo no hago trabajos si no me dan al menos el cincuenta por cierto por adelantado-

-pues yo no soy de los que pagan por adelantado-

El cazarrecompenzas le dirigió una sonrisa de medio lado a Eric y después se levantó de la silla, tomando su sombrero y camino hacia la salida mientras se acomodaba su pañuelo naranja a forma de que le cubriera medio rostro

-entonces puede buscarse a otro, la verdad es que hay mucho trabajo que hacer y por dinero no voy a sufrir-

El inmortal estuvo a punto de girar el picaporte de la puerta cuando el chasquido molesto de la lengua de Eric lo detuvo, Kenny sonrió con satisfacción

-te daré el cincuenta –anuncio Cartman- pero quiero resultados pronto-

-los tendrá…al fin y al cabo el desierto no tiene secretos para mí-

Tanto Eric como Leopold miraron atentamente al cazarrecompenzas, uno con cierta irritación y otro con un dejo de admiración y fascinación al ver cómo le había llevado la contra a su jefe, Kenny se dio cuenta de las miradas de los hombres y les dedico un coqueto guiño que molesto más a Cartman he hizo que Leopold bajara la mirada con una sonrisa tímida y un tenue sonrojo

oo00oo

-¿Qué vas a hacer que?- pregunto Stan casi escupiendo el agua que acababa de ingerir

-voy a postularme como candidata a alcalde- repitió Wendy con voz seria y decidida

-pero… ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, sabes que te amo y te apoyo en todas tus decisiones, pero esto es… ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué? Bueno, si nos ponemos a pensar fríamente, la mayoría de la gente votara por Cartman solo porque les está dando una salida fácil a los problemas, él dijo que reconstruiría el hospital y arreglaría la calle principal, si, admito que de verdad necesitamos solucionar esos problemas, pero en pocas palabras Cartman está comprando el voto de la gente a un costo muy barato, se está aprovechando de su desesperación-

-sí, cielo lo entiendo ¿pero porque tú?-

-¿no crees que pueda hacerlo?-

-no, no, no, yo no dije eso, yo sé que eres una mujer muy capaz e inteligente, pero la verdad no es muy común escuchar sobre mujeres alcaldes, incluso en muchos lugares las mujeres aun ni siquiera tienen derecho a votar, además cuando Cartman se entere va ir contra ti y no quiero que te ofenda o haga algo, ambos sabemos lo maldito que puede llegar a ser-

-¡no le tengo miedo! –Contesto Wendy levantándose abruptamente de la mesa donde estaban almorzando- ya es hora de que alguien le pongo un alto a ese gordo culón y le enseñe que este pueblo no está a su merced, y con respecto a lo de las mujeres, ya va siendo tiempo de que las cosas cambien y todo sea igualitario, sé que yo no puedo reconstruir sola el hospital ni tengo los medios para hacerlo, pero quiero que desde mi candidatura se note que no soy solo yo, si no todo el pueblo unido-

Stanley miro la determinación en las palabras de su prometida y un sentimiento de orgullo creció en su estómago, era en esos momentos cuando se enamoraba un poco más de Wendy y recordaba porque la había elegido como su compañera de vida, Wendy era inteligente, justa, autosuficiente, una mujer apasionada y fiel a su ideales, Stan sonrió con dulzura y se levantó de la mesa para darle un cálido abrazo a la pelinegra

-Wendy…- le susurró al oído- te amo, a ti, a tu firmeza, a tus ideas y todo lo que nace de ti, si quieres retar al gordo de Cartman o al mismo mundo entero yo voy a estar contigo, siempre-

-te amo-le contesto Wendy correspondiendo a su abrazo, después de un par de minutos se separó de él y lo miro a los ojos notando ese brillo de amor en ellos, su sonrisa temblorosa y el color paliducho de sus mejillas, Wendy capto y se apartó de inmediato mientras su prometido comenzaba a dar de arcadas para después vomitar todo el almuerzo

-¡diablos Stan! Creí que ya habías superado esa etapa-

-aun me pasa cada vez que recuerdo lo mucho que me gustas- dijo para después seguir vomitando

Wendy se sintió enternecida al escuchar esas palabras, ligeramente asqueada por ver su almuerzo hecho vomito en el suelo de tierra de su humilde casa, pero feliz por saber que tenía el amor del hombre de su vida

oo00oo

Craig se había apartado de Token y Ruby con la excusa de ir a llenar su cantimplora con agua, en parte era cierto, pero la verdadera razón era que necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo para calmar todo el estrés que había tenido en los últimos días, había dejado de fumar frente a su grupo después de enterarse –por medio de Red- que había descubierto a Ruby intentando fumar, Craig sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada a su hermana

 _"era su hermano, no su padre"_

Además él había adquirido ese mal hábito a una edad similar a la de ella, y sin embargo no quería que la menor tuviera vicios de ese tipo, pensaba que tal vez su madre los veía desde algún sitio y él no quería verse como una mala influencia o mal hermano, así que dejo de fumar frente a su grupo –Ruby- y comenzó a hacerlo en secreto, apartado de los demás como en ese momento, mientras se arrodillaba en el riachuelo para rellenar la cantimplora un extraño escalofrió lo ataco de repente, era una pesada sensación de estar siendo observado y Craig no quiso llevarle la contraria a su instinto, se movió lentamente y cerro la cantimplora, empezando a llevar su mano discretamente hasta el cinturón que guardaba uno de sus dos revólveres

El fuerte sonido de un disparo alerto a sus compañeros, Ruby que se encontraba sentada sobre una piedra mientras terminaba de peinar su cabello en dos coletas se levantó de inmediato y adivino con terror que el disparo había venido de la misma dirección a donde había ido su hermano –y el sonido del disparo no era para nada de las pistolas de Craig- la adolescente de inmediato corrió hasta el riachuelo, temiendo lo peor, Token había escuchado el estruendo desde el interior de la cueva, de inmediato se apresuró a desenfundar su pistola pero apenas la tuvo en la mano un disparo hizo que la soltara

-ni se te ocurra intentar recogerla- le hablo la seria voz de una hermosa mujer rubia en la entrada de la cueva, tenía un escopeta apuntando a él y por su mirada se veía que hablaba en serio- si te mueves incorrectamente te vuelo los sesos-

-¿quién eres?- pregunto el afroamericano

-eso no importa, arrodíllate y levanta las manos arriba de la cabeza, no intentes nada extraño-

Ruby había escuchado un segundo disparo en dirección a su escondite en la cueva, pero siguió corriendo rumbo al riachuelo mientras sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse por las lágrimas, el miedo la había hecho llegar a pensar que habían sido emboscados por otros bandidos o por cazarrecompensas, cuando llego al riachuelo se escondió tras de una gran piedra y vio con miedo a su hermano arrodillado junto al riachuelo, su pierna sangraba y Ruby tuvo que morderse fuertemente los labios para evitar gritar, quito las lágrimas de sus ojos y dirigió su vista hasta el atacante de su hermano, sufriendo un pequeño shock al reconocerlo

-¿Tweek?- susurro quedito mientras se cubría la boca

-¡si vas a dispararlo hazlo ya!-

Escucho a su hermano gritar y el tan solo pensar en que el rubio lo hiciera la lleno de terror, vio cómo su hermano le dedicaba unas palabras más al otro pero no podía escuchar lo que era, mas sin embargo cuando vio a Tweek dejar de temblar y apuntar con su revolver a la cabeza de su hermano, ese terror se disipo y se convirtió en una horrible desesperación por querer salvar a la persona más impórtate en su vida, Tweek estaba a punto de quitarle algo importante

-¡HAZLO!-

Apenas Craig grito esa palabra su subconsciente dio su vida por finalizada y cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto, Tweek apunto con su revolver a la frente del azabache y mordió sus labios para arrebatar esa vida, cuando su dedo estuvo a punto de presionar el gatillo sus ojos verdes captaron una melena roja correr a toda velocidad y posicionarse frente a él, evitando por fracciones de segundo hacerlo lograr su cometido

-…-

-…-

-…-

El silencio era tal que solo el agua del riachuelo pasando se escuchaba, Tweek se quedó de pie viendo a esa chiquilla de coletas frente a él, retándole con una mirada cristalizada por las lágrimas y extendiendo los brazos frente al bandido en una posición defensiva, dispuesta a recibir los disparos que iban para Tucker, Ruby temblaba de una forma apenas visible, su corazón latía desbocado y veía los ojos verdes de Tweek rogándole en silencio que no disparara su arma, Craig abrió los ojos al no sentir ningún disparo sobre él, cuando sus ojos se dirigieron al frente pudo ver la espalda de Ruby y sus brazos extendidos; al estar arrodillado se dio cuenta de lo alta que era ella, su hermana había crecido en los últimos años y él no había querido notarlo por tener esa idea de siempre verle como una niña y protegerla, y curiosamente, él era ahora quien estaba siendo protegido.

* * *

querían Kenny? ¡deseo concedido! con un agradecimiento especial a **Srita. Miseria** por haberme dado sus ideas y sacarme de ese dilemilla de "donde-meto-a-Kenny-" el fragmento de Kenny te lo dedico a ti y a las fans del inmortal :D me sentí de verdad bien al introducirlo y que haya sido gracias a las sugerencias de una lectora, que bonita es la retroalimentación B) sin mas que decir...

Sayonara!


	9. Intereses

De nuevo hola a quienes leen esta historia (lectores presentes y fantasmas) hola a todos, vamos a lo de siempre

 **Melii Kagamine** : bueno, al menos se que no soy la única que gusta de romances lentos pero seguros, aunque con el Bunny talvez sea mas apresurado porque...mmm porque es Kenny XD (personalmente me gusta hacerlo con una personalidad confiada respecto al amorsh...ya te darás cuenta de eso) te dijo el capitulo, bye

 **Tbor a :** la respuesta esta en tu corazón...ok, no, esta en este capitulo, y que bueno saber que sigues esta trama y que te encanta *uf, me limpio el sudor de la frente* vale la pena escribir para leer RW como el tuyo

 **Luis Carlos:** mas que no saber, era un bloqueo de personaje, quería introducirlo sin que se viera forzado y gracias a la sugerencia pude imaginarlo en distintos escenarios y darle el protagonismo de una subtrama, lo de Stan tenia ganas de ponerlo, me gustaba cuando vomitaba así (y ya no lo hace :( ...), lo de Craig lo aclarare en el futuro al igual que tus otras preguntas -pero no creo meter mas personajes, si al caso hacer cameos-

 **Srita. Miseria:** que bien que te gusto el capitulo, y si, ahora Kenny ya formo parte de la trama (me sorprendí al saber que habías leído otras de mis obras WOW) me gustan los poliedros amorosos...ya veremos que hago aquí (risa satánica) disfruta el Capitulo

 **Disclaimer:** ya todos sabemos lo que va aquí...

* * *

 **ARROW**

 _-¿Quién es él?-_

 _-él es Craig…tu hermano-_

 _Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron sorprendidos ante las palabras de Red, aunque sabía que tenía un hermano mayor nunca lo había visto en persona, ella solía pasar todo el día encerrada en la gran casa y al lado de su padre, pero en esa ocasión Thomas había salido de Alabama y no había podido llevarla por una fiebre que la había atacado, pero ahora estaba sana y harta de estar siempre en la casa se escapó con ayuda de Red, ambas niñas llegaron al enorme jardín y observaron a dos niños jugar con un esclavo_

 _-vamos, juguemos con ellos- le dijo Red jalándola de la manga de su vestido celeste_

 _Ruby no solía sentir nervios, no tenía por qué hacerlo, siempre estaba rodeada de esclavos que agachaban la cabeza en su presencia o de gente rica –amigos de su padre que la alababan por cualquier cosa- era la hija de Thomas Tucker al fin y al cabo...pero en ese momento las palmas de su mano sudaban y en su estomago crecía un hueco_

 _-¿¡que hacen chicos!?- pregunto Red con una gran sonrisa_

 _-cazamos sapos- contesto Clyde Donovan sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mostrando que su diente delantero ya se había caído por la edad - ¿quieres jug…-_

 _Sus palabras se cortaron al ver a Ruby tras Red, la conocía y le era extraño verla sola sin su padre al lado_

 _-¿Qué hace ella aquí? Si el señor Tucker la ve con nosotros nos va a colgar del árbol más alto de la casa-_

 _-mi tío salió de negocios, podemos jugar todos juntos ahora… ¿no lo crees, Craig?-_

 _El pequeño Craig –de doce años- que hasta ese momento se había quedado en silencio, miro a la pelirroja menor y ella le devolvió la mirada, los ojos de ambos eran muy similares, azules y profundos, los nervios de Ruby la invadieron cuando el pelinegro…su hermano, asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de Red y fue hasta el charco donde atrapaban los sapos_

oo00oo

Ruby sentía nervios, tenía la palma de las manos sudadas y en su estómago se había plantado un desagradable hueco

-Ruby… ¿Qué haces?-

Escucho la voz de Craig apenas en un susurro, la chica ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para imaginarse la cara de molestia que su hermano tenía en ese momento, solo sonrió levemente, ya después se preocuparía por recibir los sermones

-te estoy salvando el culo, cállate y déjame hacer esto- le susurro y después levanto la voz para hablarle al rubio-¡baja el arma por favor, quiero que hablemos!-

-¿¡porque habría de hablar contigo!? ¡Eres una mentirosa!-

-¡esto no es lo que tú crees!-

-ngh… ¡no te creo nada! ¿Además porque ayudas a esa escoria?-

-¡solo dame un par de minutos para explicarte, en realidad nosotros no volamos el pueblo como piensas! Por favor, baja el arma…Tweek-

Craig presto total atención cuando escucho el nombre del rubio salir de los labios de su hermana, la miro primero a ella y después al rubio, tratando de adivinar en que forma era que se habían conocido

-¡patea el revolver! –Grito el rubio refiriéndose a la pistola de Tucker que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos- patéalo hacia mí y dame todas las armas las traigan encima, ngh… solo así te daré dos minutos para que me digas porque debería perdonarles la vida-

Ruby suspiro con alivio y se dispuso a obedecer las órdenes del rubio, subiendo las manos hasta su cabeza y pateando el revolver hasta él, después –y con mucha precaución- se acercó hasta su hermano para quitarle la otra pistola, mas sin embargo, cuando la tuvo en la mano una idea loca le cruzo la cabeza

-ni lo pienses- le murmuro la voz de Craig- es muy rápido, nos mataría a ambos sin ninguna dificultad-

-¡¿que están murmurando!?-

-¡nada!- grito Ruby para después lanzar la pistola a los pies de Tweek y volver a levantar las manos

-ugh…bien, acércate y empieza a hablar-

oo00oo

Token se encontraba de rodillas y con las manos en la nuca, detrás de él Bebe le apuntaba con su escopeta en la cabeza, en silencio el afroamericano pensaba en una forma de desarmar a la chica y salir de la cueva, se sentía preocupado por el disparo que había escuchado y se preguntaba si Craig y Ruby estarían bien, miro por el rabillo del ojo a su captora y se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de mirar a la entrada, como si esperara a alguien, y Token vio allí su oportunidad...

-no tienes por qué hacer esto…-

-cállate o te vuelo los sesos-

-en serio, no tienes que hacer esto, puedo ver por tu rostro que no quieres hacerlo y que no eres una asesina-

-no, no lo soy…pero sé que le haría un favor al mundo si acabo con alguien como tú, ¿así que porque no hacer la buena acción del día?-

-no le harías ningún favor al mundo si me matas, mi existencia es tan poco importante que no cambiarias nada-

-talvez tienes razón; solo eres uno de los lacayos de Tucker, él es la verdadera presa que debe ser erradicada-

-¿así es como juzgas a las personas? ¿Presas? Pues en si hablas como una verdadera cazadora ¿eres cazarrecompensas?-

-…-

-¿lo haces por diversión?-

-¿te gusta jugar a cazar?-

-no, no lo hago por "diversión" esto es justicia-

-¿justicia?-

-sí, sí, justicia… ¿sabes de dónde vengo? Vengo del pueblo que hace días atrás tú y tu maldito líder volaron en mil pedazos-

-nosotros no lo hicimos- contesto el moreno con seriedad

-¡no mientas! hubo testigos que vieron a Tucker minutos antes de la primera explosión-

-si estábamos en South Park pero no tuvimos nada que ver con la catástrofe, nosotros…planeábamos asaltar el banco, pero mientras lo hacíamos la explosión nos sorprendió y salimos corriendo de ahí-

-¿y el atentado de North Park?-

-tampoco tuvimos nada que ver-

-¡oh, no! Entonces es casualidad que por cada pueblo que pasen este termine destruido, que "casualidad" tan extraña-

-nosotros asaltamos North Park, sí, pero hasta hace unos días atrás no nos habíamos enterado de su desgracia; yo también he estado pensando al respecto…y tengo la teoría de que alguien nos sigue para culparnos de sus actos-

-¡ja! Ahora resulta que ustedes también son "víctimas" no me hagas reír-

-es solo una teoría mía, pero podría estar seguro de que nos inculpan-

-…-

-mira, yo sé que estas molesta y quieres tu venganza, porque si, se llama venganza y no justicia como tú la quieres llamar, solo te pido que te asegures bien de tus decisiones y no termines con las manos llenas de sangre-

-si no te callas la única sangre de la que me voy a llenar las manos será de la tuya-

oo00oo

\- nuestro plan era robar el banco y después irnos, pero la explosión y también nos afecto y nos quedamos varados en el desierto, con pocos víveres, solo un caballo y cuidando las pocas municiones que nos quedan-

-ugh… ¿Cómo sé que eso es cierto?-

-cuando la explosión ocurrió Craig y los otros estaban en South Park, yo cuidaba nuestro botín pero un par de ladrones me atacaron por sorpresa, por eso tengo golpes en el rostro-

-¿y como sé que no fue el mismo Tucker quien te golpeo? hasta donde yo sé él te secuestro-

-si estuviera secuestrada ni siquiera hubiera interferido entre tú y el, hubiese dejado que lo mataras…pero él es mi hermano y como sea no puedo dejar que lo mates-

-¿hermanos de verdad?-

-sí, DE SANGRE, y contrario a lo que todos creen NO estoy secuestrada, hay muchas cosas que no son lo que parecen…y el atentado a South Park es una de esas cosas, nosotros también estamos interesados en encontrar a quien lo hizo y hacerlo pagar por culparnos-

-todo lo que dices es demasiado increíble-

-¡pero es verdad!-

-…-

-no te molestes en explicarle si no quiere escuchar- hablo Craig por primera vez- déjalo que termine lo que vino a hacer desde un principio, tal vez así se acabe toda esta mierda-

-no digas eso-

-ngh…ya no sé lo que está pasando aquí-

-Tweek… por favor, sé que no puedo pedirte que confíes en mí porque no me conoces y ya te mentí una vez, pero estoy siendo sincera, baja el arma y hablemos por favor-

Tweek miro a la menor unos segundos más y después a su hermano, el cual seguía de rodillas tras ella y con la mano sobre la pierna que le sangraba, el rubio chasqueo la lengua y bajo su arma para recoger las que Ruby había pateado hacia él

-está bien, pero yo me llevare sus armas ngh…mi amiga debe estar en su cueva, vayamos para allá-

Ruby suspiro con alivio después de escuchar esas palabras, bajo los brazos a sus costados y volteo a ver a su hermano que la miraba de la misma forma de siempre; se arrodillo junto a él y vio con preocupación la herida que tenía en la pierna

-no es tan grave-dijo él – pero entre más rápido vayamos con Nicole menos se infectara-

La chica asintió y ayudo al mayor a levantarse, apoyándolo contra su hombro para que pudiera caminar, empezaron a caminar y Tweek camino también tras ellos pero apuntándoles con su arma, acto que sorprendió a Ruby

-hablaremos…pero eso no significa que confié en ustedes- aclaro Tweek

-no eres tan tonto- dijo Craig soltando una sonrisa de medio lado

Tweek miro con seriedad al azabache y los tres empezaron a caminar rumbo a la cueva, fue un trayecto silencioso y cargado de tensión, Tweek no apartaba su mirada ni de Ruby ni de Craig, aun sintiendo duda y desconfianza respecto a lo que le acababan de contar, después de algunos minutos llegaron a la cueva y se encontraron con Bebe apuntándole a Token aun arrodillado en el suelo

-¡Tweek!- grito Bebe con alivio al ver a su amigo, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver vivo a Craig- ¿porque sigue él vivo?-

-ngh…hablaremos con ellos, Bebe-

oo00oo

El pueblo de South Park estaba hecho una mierda, Eric Cartman estaba bien encabronado al enterarse de que la ilustre y querida maestra Wendy Testaburger se había postulado como candidata a la alcaldía, Scott Tenorman y su bola de maleantes estaban escondidos en algún punto –cercano- del pueblo y la cabeza de Craig Tucker valía 25,000 jugosos dólares, Kenny Mccormick estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de cosas que estaban pasando en tan poco tiempo, en ese momento él se encontraba bebiendo un trago de whiskey en la sala de la residencia Cartman, tenía los pies subidos a la pequeña mesa de centro y fumaba un cigarrillo tranquilamente, hasta que alguien entro a la sala…

-lo siento- se disculpó el pequeño rubio –pero no creo que a Eric le guste que fumes dentro de la casa, el odia el olor a tabaco-

Kenny miro al otro rubio esbozo una sonrisa divertida, Butters solo bajo la mirada

-no creo que le moleste, él no está aquí –contesto el inmortal- no recuerdo haber escuchado tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Leo…Leopold Stotch, pero todos me llaman Butters-

-Butters…me gusta cómo suena, te llamare así y dime Butters ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-trabajo…soy el contador y asistente personal de Eric-

-una parte de mi lo suponía, pareces la clase de chico que es sumiso por naturaleza-

-¿Qué?-

-que apuesto que eres un gran asistente… ¿y dónde está el gordo?-

-¡no le digas gordo! Si te escucha te matara-

Kenny rio ante la reacción exagerada reacción del otro, le parecía un chico temeroso pero eso le agradaba, se levantó del sillón y se puso de pie frente al otro rubio

-qué lindo que te preocupes por mí, pero no me dicen "inmortal" por nada- saco la lengua y apago el cigarrillo en ella, dejando a Butters atónito por la acción, y más aún sorprendido cuando sintió al más alto tomarle del mentón y obligándole a mirarle a los ojos- que envidia que alguien como Cartman tenga a alguien como tú a su lado-

-solo…solo soy su empleado-

Kenny sonrió ante esa respuesta, soltó el mentón de Leopold y salió de la sala dejando al más pequeño sonrojado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora

oo00oo

-ngh… ¿Qué piensas Bebe?-

-yo no me confiaría mucho de ellos, pero el chico de color también me quiso convencer de que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con el atentado, y después de escuchar la versión de Ruby Tucker coincide mucho…puede que estén diciendo la verdad-

-pero no podemos dejarlos-

Ambos rubios se encontraban platicando en voz baja en la entrada de la cueva, ya habían escuchado la historia de los bandidos y por qué ellos no habían tenido nada que ver con el atentado y aunque sonaba razonable no dejaban de sentir duda, mientras tanto los bandidos se encontraban en el interior de la cueva, obviamente desarmados

-no luce como algo mortal, pero si no lo tratas pronto se te va a infectar- dijo Token mientras revisaba la pierna herida de Craig

-lo sé, quiero ver a Nicole cuanto antes- contesto el pelinegro

-aun no sabremos si eso sea posible, los rubios llevan varios minutos murmurándose cosas en la entrada…y aun se ven algo molestos-

-ellos no son malas personas- intervino Ruby- solo quieren justicia-

-¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre?- pregunto Craig haciendo referencia a Tweek- ¿lo conociste cuando fuiste al pueblo?-

-si…fue por casualidad-

-te he dicho que no me gusta que hables con cualquier persona ¿Por qué no te quedaste tras Red?-

-siempre estoy tras Red, ahora quise andar por sí sola, y de no haber sido así no hubiera conocido a Tweek y ahora tu estarías muerto-

Craig chasqueo la lengua con irritación, Ruby estaba creciendo demasiado rápido y era normal que se fijara en chicos, pero no entendía porque precisamente en "ese", dirigió su vista hasta la entrada y vio el perfil de Tweek mientras hablaba con la otra rubia, no tenía una belleza precisamente masculina, era muy delgado, su cabello era un caos, tenía algunas pecas que le bajaban hasta el cuello, unas notables ojeras bajo los ojos y lucia como alguien sumamente nervioso propenso a temblar ligeramente y con espasmos físicos, además de los gritillos agudos que soltaba involuntariamente, no era un adonis precisamente, si, sus ojos eran grandes y bonitos, hermosos, pero solo había visto enojo y duda en ellos…

Los rubios terminaron de hablar y se dirigieron hasta los bandidos, los cuales guardaron silencio al tenerlos enfrente

-bien –comenzó Bárbara- no los vamos a ejecutar ahora mismo, aunque no confiamos en ustedes su historia "parece" coherente, aun así nada nos garantiza que ustedes son de verdad inocentes-

-pero así es – insistió Ruby- nosotros ni siquiera teníamos motivos para matar a tanta gente, además no es lo que solemos hacer-

-nhg…eso es lo que dicen- murmuro Tweek despectivamente

-no todo es lo que parece –dijo sereno Token- nosotros también tenemos especial interés en encontrar a quien nos ha estado inculpando, por lo que he estado meditando… es alguien que nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo, espera a que atraquemos un pueblo y después de que nos vamos hace de las suyas, haciendo que nos culpen por sus actos-

-ugh…gente como ustedes está llena de enemigos-

-si – respondió Craig a Tweek con voz seca – tengo a uno frente a mí justo ahora-

-no me explico cómo sigues vivo… ¡ah! Ya sé, te defiende tu hermanita-

-¡me disparaste por la espalda! Si hubieras llegado de frente te hubiera matado de un solo disparo-

-¡gha! Es una excusa, tú ya sabias que había alguien tras de ti, vi como llevabas tu mano al revolver-

-sí, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera una persona, pudo haber sido un animal-

-oh, ahora resulta que te preocupa la vida de los animales, que buena persona eres Tucker-

-no lo decía por eso, es solo que no es mi estilo disparar a lo pendejo, así como tú lo haces-

-si…si, fui un poco pendejo, pero porque mi intención no era dispararte en la pierna, la verdad te quería castrar a balazos ngh-

-¡ja! ¿y no sabes dónde están los huevos?- exclamo con burla en pelinegro

-¡te moviste!-

-¡pues claro, baboso!-

-¡voy a matarte Tucker!- grito Tweek ya rojo del coraje

-hazlo si puedes fenómeno, pero ahora apunta bien a lo que quieres – dijo socarronamente Craig mientras tocaba su entrepierna

-¡gha!-

Antes de Tweek sacara su revolver fue detenido por Bebe, y Craig se llevó los reclamos tanto de Ruby como de Token, los cuales le pedían que no provocara al rubio y la rubia también le pedía a su amigo que se tranquilizara, todos los gritos formaban un ligero escandalo dentro de la cueva

-¡ya llegue!-

Una animada voz hizo que todos se callaran, Clyde entraba a la cueva con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se quedó tiesa cuando vio a su líder con una pierna herida y a dos rubios desconocidos que parecían forcejear por un arma

-ok…- dijo sin saber que pensar y con la sonrisa aun en el rostro

oo00oo

-entonces los Tucker fueron hasta la cueva con "el güero" y después se metieron allí con él, además una mujer muy bonita lo esperaba allí, ella logro capturar sola a Black-

-así que ya cazaron a Tucker…-

Dijo seriamente Scott Tenorman mientras escuchaba a Bill y Fosse contarle lo que habían visto mientras espiaban a la banda de Craig

-¿vas a dejar que se lo lleven?- pregunto Trent

-claro que no, la recompensa por los Tucker es mía-

-entonces que hacemos ¿los matamos?- pregunto Leslie con su típica voz fría

-no aun –contesto Scott- no sabemos quiénes sean estas nuevas personas, pero sí lograron someter a los hermanos y a su negro entonces no son campesinos cualquieras, debemos saber si son asesinos o cazarrecompenzas-

-¿no es muy pronto para los cazarrecompenzas? –pregunto Fosse rascándose la cabeza- apenas hace unos se anunció a Tucker por todos los condados-

-si – contesto Boyett- hasta solo hace unos días se anunció que su cabeza valía 25 mil grandes, pero su cara ya estaba en la mira desde hace unas semanas, es obvio que desde ese momento la gente empezaría a llegar-

-o también pudieron ser como nosotros –agrego Leslie- que llevamos dos años siguiéndole la pista-

-y por esos dos años es que no podemos dejarle ir, hemos esperado mucho porque su cabeza tenga un precio alto y es gracias a nosotros que logro ser un gran pez, Tucker vale 25.000, para el ministerio, pero estoy seguro de que Thomas Tucker podría darnos hasta el doble y eso sin contar lo que podría dar por su hijita- dijo Scott

-eso es mucho dinero- susurro Bill

-claro que lo es –respondió- y no dejare que nadie tenga mi recompensa, por eso mismo, Fosse y tú seguirán a los rubios y verán a donde llevan a los Tucker-

-disculpe jefe –interrumpió Leslie- ¿no cree que ese trabajo es muy importante para un par de cabezas huecas como ellos? ¿Qué pasara si lo arruinan? Todo se vendrá abajo-

Los aludidos miraron a Leslie con odio e indignación mientras ella ni se inmutaba, Trent se carcajeo abiertamente y Scott mantuvo su seriedad

-tranquila linda, Bill y Fosse han demostrado que pueden ser útiles espiando a distancia-

-pero…-

-¿cuestionas mis decisiones?-pregunto enarcando la ceja

-…-

-…-

-claro que no-

-muy bien, buena chica- sonrió con malicia el pelirrojo- las cosas pasaran así, Fosse y Bill seguirán a la banda de Tucker, Trent, Leslie y yo iremos a South Park, es hora de visitar al cerdito de mi hermano-

Su pandilla asintió ante las órdenes y se prepararon para cumplirlas

oo00oo

-¿la rubia es linda, no?-pregunto Donovan a Token que iba sentado junto a él en el banquillo de la carreta, en la parte trasera iban Ruby y Craig en silencio

-es más peligrosa que bonita- respondió Black

-uy, eso me excita- dijo el castaño para después carcajearse

-esto es serio Clyde, te apuesto que solo buscan excusa para meternos un plomazo en la frente-

La carreta de los forajidos andaba a paso lento por el desierto, siendo custodiada de lado a lado por el par de rubios que se mantenían alerta y con las armas cargadas en caso de que algo pasara, habían decidido darles el beneficio de la duda a los ladrones, pero también habían querido mantenerlos en observación para saber si decían la verdad o incluso, también para en el mejor de los casos, usarlos para poder llegar a los verdaderos culpables de la masacre de su pueblo.

* * *

fin por hoy

Sayonara!


	10. Alianza involuntaria

Nuevo capitulo! vayamos a lo de siempre

 **Angesseth:** si, después de 8 largos capítulos de introducción, presentar a los personajes principales, mostrar los problemas a tratar y crear incognitas, ahora si, a escribir yaoi! mmm creo que no me quedo claro...quieres sexo? XD jejeje dame tiempo, prometo intentar escribir lemon; y para finalizar, gracias por leerme dejarme este lindo Review , disfruta el capitulo!

 **Luis Carlos:** si Tweek hubiera matado a Craig la historia se hubiera acabado ya XD es obvio que lo convencerían de no hacerlo, aunque eso no significa que ahora sean grandes amigos, al contrario...la relación es fría y hostil, el plan de Scott aun no esta revelado del todo, aunque en eso de culpar a Craig para hacerlo mas cotizado y después revenderlo seria como poner a engordar un puerco y después venderlo al mejor postor, en realidad no es un plan tan complicado, me sorprende que no lo entendieras; pero bueno, lo aclarare mas adelante y revelare otros detalles de los planes de Tenorman (si, hay mas), sabias que hay personas que se les da coquetear fácilmente? sobretodo cuando su encanto les sirve para ganar la confianza de otros, como crees que use ese encanto alguien como un cazarrecompenzas? que alguien te coquetee no significa que se haya enamorado de ti, uno es astuto, otro ingenuo...espero eso conteste tu ultima pregunta, no todo es tan superficial como el amor a primera vista, yo no trato así el romance (creo que Timeless te habrás dado cuenta)

 **Srita. Miseria:** adivinaste! hoy es día de actualización, quieres acción? esto apenas se inicia, yo también estoy ansiosa por escribir balaceras y besos gay XD disfruta del cap. :D

 **Disclaimer:** ya todos lo sabemos

* * *

 **ARROW**

-¡oh, mi pequeño bebe!-

-ma…mamá, estoy bien- dijo un avergonzado Kyle Broflovski entre los grandes brazos de Sheila

\- ¿Cómo vas a estar bien? ¡Solo mírate! Estas todo golpeado-

Mientras Kyle era estrangulado por los abrazos de su madre Gerald e Ike los miraban con alegría, felices de reencontrarse de nuevo, sin importarles las miradas de las otras personas que también los miraban en el albergue del granero de la iglesia, Ike desvió la mirada de su familia al ver acercarse a un gran hombre de cabellos naranjas y mirada recia

-me alegra que sus hijos estén bien- dijo con voz grave

-oh, Thomas – respondió Gerald- gracias, mira te presento a mis hijos, él es Kyle y este jovencito a mi lado es Ike –

-es un gusto, jóvenes- saludo el mayor estrechando la mano de los jóvenes

Los jóvenes correspondieron educadamente el saludo al hombre que ellos adivinaban, se trataba de Thomas Tucker, el socio sureño a quien sus padres había ido a visitar semanas atrás, según le había dicho su madre, él pasaría una temporada con ellos, arreglando "asuntos personales"

-pero Thomas –intervino Sheila- debería ir a casa a descansar, fue un viaje muy largo-

-aun no estoy tan cansado, además estoy buscando a alguien, que supongo, está en este albergue-

\- ¿a quién busca?- pregunto Kyle - talvez podría ayudarle a encontrarlo-

-gracias por el ofrecimiento, es un muchacho periodista, su nombre es Jimmy Valmer-

-¡oh, Jimmy! Si se dónde está, Ike ¿podrías llevar al señor Tucker a las habitaciones del padre Maxi? Creo que él se encuentra allí-

-claro, sígame por aquí señor Tucker-

-gracias-

El más alto fue tras el chico, pasando por todo el granero de la iglesia que se encontraba lleno de damnificados; los cuales lo miraban con una expresión de asombro e intimidación, no solo por su gran altura o cuerpo robusto, también era por su aire altivo y sus ropas que se notaban caras, Thomas Tucker desencajaba completamente en ese lugar lleno de desamparados y lo sabía, por eso andaba con la frente en alto y evitaba hacer contacto visual con cualquiera de esos "miserables"

-llegamos- dijo el menor de los Broflovski deteniéndose tras una sencilla puerta de madera- en esta habitación se encuentra la persona que busca-

-gracias por traerme, ¿Ike, cierto?-

-así es señor Tucker- sonrió el chico para después sonreír amistoso y tocar la puerta

-¿qui…qui…quién es?-

-soy Ike, tienes visita-

-a…adelante-

El menor abrió la puerta y pudieron ver a Jimmy recostado en una cama, al ver a Thomas tras Ike, Jimmy de inmediato se mostró sorprendido y se levantó lo mejor que pudo

-se…señor Tu...Tucker-

-hola Jimmy ¿Cómo estás?-

-bi…bien, no…no esperaba…ve…verlo por aquí-

-bueno, he escuchado rumores…y vine personalmente a que me los aclararas-

-co...con gusto señor, Ike…po...podrías pasarme po…por favor esos papeles-

Le dijo señalando a unos afiches sucios y arrugados que se encontraban desparramados sobre una mesita al lado de la puerta, el pelinegro los tomo y ordeno un poco, notando que había fotos de ese bandido al que llamaban Craig Tucker y otro papel con la foto de una niña a la que reconoció de inmediato

 _Ruby Tucker_

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, recordaba perfectamente a esa pelirroja de coletas que había conocido en la tienda de los Tweak, para Ike no fue difícil relacionar los apellidos y el parecido –al menos en el cabello- de los pelirrojos, Ruby era la secuestrada hija de Thomas, Ike tomo rápidamente los papeles y se los paso a Valmer

-bueno, creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar, me retiro-

-adelante y gracias, joven Ike- dijo el pelirrojo

-gra…gracias I…Ike-

Ike asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta, giro la cabeza para ambos lados y miro que los pasillos que se encontraban vacíos, entonces con mucho cuidado recargo su cabeza en la puerta y junto su oído a la puerta, escuchando la plática entre Thomas Tucker y Jimmy Valmer

oo00oo

Red y Nicole se habían sorprendido enormemente cuando vieron llegar la carreta no solo con Craig herido, sino también con una pareja que parecían estarlos custodiando celosamente, y más sorpresa aun fue darse cuenta de que esa pareja era la misma que habían conocido en South Park en su última visita

-¿se quedaran con nosotros?- pregunto Nicole a Craig en voz baja mientras le aplicaba ungüento medicinal en la pierna, un poco alejados del resto

-pues no nos dejaran hasta que tengan a alguien con quien desquitar su sed de venganza, Token logro hablar con ellos y hacerlos razonar para que, por ahora, no tomaran represalias en nuestra contra-

-¿a cambio de qué?-

-a cambio de entregar al verdadero responsable de la masacre-

-¿Qué?-

-¡agh!...cuidado, me lastimas –dijo quejándose del pequeño golpe que Nicole la había dado en la pierna

-lo siento… ¿pero porque les dijo eso? Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos quién lo hizo-

-fue para ganar tiempo, como te habrás dado cuenta ellos tienen nuestras armas y no se la pensaran dos veces para dispararnos-

-podríamos hacer un plan para desarmarlos y…-

-son peligrosos Nicole…días antes de nuestro intento de asalto yo salí a cabalgar por el desierto, casualmente escuche un disparo y cuando fui a checar los vi a ellos practicando tiro al blanco, ella es un as y atino al centro en casi todos sus disparos y él es muy rápido, demasiado, tuve suerte de ver el reflejo de una sombra en el riachuelo y moverme rápido-

-entonces… ¿haremos una alianza con ellos?-

-más que alianza sería un trato, ellos nos dejaran en paz cuando les entreguemos al responsable, nosotros solo necesitaremos un plan para cazarlo, según dijo Token ese alguien debe estar aún tras nosotros, debemos abrir bien los ojos y encontrarle, además, los rubios tienen caballos, municiones y dinero, mientras estén con nosotros podemos usar eso a nuestro favor, además nos quitaran de encima al idiota que nos culpa de sus actos-

-entiendo- comento la morena con seriedad mientras bajaba la mirada

-Nicole…sé que esto te incomoda de alguna forma, pero por ahora no podemos hacer más-

-estaré bien, si hay algo que he aprendido en este último año es a relacionarme con "los cara pálida"- sonrió levemente la chica

A unos metros de ellos se encontraban Ruby, Red, Clyde y Token, organizando en la vieja casa los víveres y artículos que llevaban con ellos; Token miraba con algo de preocupación a su novia, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para sus compañeros

-tranquilo Token – le dijo Clyde mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros- ellos solo son buenos amigos-

-no es eso lo que me preocupa –susurro- pero puedo notar lo incomoda que esta Nicole con nuestras visitas-

Los otros tres guardaron silencio, ni siquiera Clyde intento hacer un comentario ingenioso a esa respuesta, el pasado de Nicole era algo lamentable y triste, los cuatro dirigieron una mirada sigilosa a los rubios que se encontraban vigilando la puerta –con pistolas a la mano- en cierto forma les recordaban a los malnacidos que había lastimado a la morena

-al menos deberíamos decirles que guarden las armas- menciono Red en voz baja –ni que nos fuéramos a ir-

-tienes razón –apoyo Clyde- y ya que fue tu idea, deberías ir tu misma a decirles-

-¿yo? Que pocos huevos Clyde, pensé que al menos te ofrecerías a ir tu-

-¿yo porque? Que mejor vaya Token, él es el que está más preocupado por su novia-

-yo voy sin ningún problema- expreso el afroamericano

-espera…-los interrumpió la voz de Ruby, todos la miraron fijamente- yo…voy-

-pero-

-está bien Token, yo he hablado más con ellos antes-

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta de la jovencita y la vieron caminar lentamente hasta el marco de la puerta donde se encontraban los rubios, una risilla de Red hizo que Token y Clyde se voltearan a verla

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-pregunto Token

-nuestra Ruby se está volviendo una señorita- contesto la pelirroja

-¡iuk que asco! ¿Tiene sangre en los calzoncillos?- exclamo Clyde con un gesto de asco exagerado y sacando la lengua

-estúpido –le contesto Red dándole un golpe en el hombro mientras Token negaba con la cabeza- me refería a que ya le llaman la atención los muchachos-

-ahhh… ¿pero quién? ¿El güero desabrido ese? No es por nada, pero que pésimos gustos tiene la nena-

-no es feo, de hecho lindo-

-rayos… ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?- se preguntó Token mientras se rascaba la nuca

-uf ¿se imaginan cuando Craig se entere? Va a correr sangre en el rio-

-pues…yo no estaría tan segura, creo que él es del tipo de Craig- murmuro Red en voz baja

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Token y Clyde al unísono

-nada, que creo que Craig podría llegar a llevarse muy bien con él, a mí personalmente me recuerda mucho a ese chico de Missisipi del que Craig se hizo _gran amigo_...-

-Thomas Thompson- menciono Token recordando a un muchacho rubio, de cabello corto, ojos miel y aspecto nervioso- bueno, si son algo similares, pero no creo que este tal Tweek llegue a ser su amigo, si los hubieras visto pelearse a gritos en la cueva lo entenderías-

-hombres…ustedes no saben nada- dijo la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco

-ugh… ¿Qué tanto cuchichean tus amigos?- pregunto Tweek mientras junto a Ruby y Bebe en la puerta

-no lo sé – contesto la menor- a veces solo se comportan como idiotas y ya-

-¿se burlan de nosotros?- pregunto Bebe arrugando la nariz

-no…no lo creo, pero bueno, como les estaba diciendo…mi amiga Nicole suele ponerse muy nerviosa cuando ve gente blanca armada, ni siquiera nosotros sostenemos las armas frente a ella, así que podrían guardarlas por favor-

-¿y cómo sabemos que esto no es una trampa?-

-no lo es, pueden conservar las armas cerca de ustedes pero no las traigan como si fueran a hacer una ejecución en cualquier momento-

Ambos amigos se miraron por unos segundos y decidieron acceder a la petición de la pelirroja, Bebe se colgó su escopeta Winchester en la espalda y Tweek guardo su revolver en el cinturón, eran las únicas armas cercanas, ellos se había encargado de confiscar las otras armas y ocultarlas de la vista de los bandidos

-gracias-

-no agradezcas "colorada" – le llamo Bebe para molestia de Ruby- con o sin armas no les quitaremos la vista de encima-

Ruby forzó una sonrisa y se retiró del lado de los rubios, de verdad le desagradaba esa chica rubia de grandes pechos, no se imaginaba porque alguien tan lindo como Tweek se juntaba con alguien como "esa"

oo00oo

Cartman se encontraba revisando los planos de lo que sería la reconstrucción del hospital de South Park, su ceño se notaba algo fruncido al ver la cantidad de modificaciones y arreglos que tendrían que realizarse y analizaba el costo aproximado de lo que le costaría hacerlos, ya estaba consciente de que perdería mucho dinero, pero no le había tomado importancia porque estaba seguro de que eso le ayudaría a sentarse en la silla del alcalde, sin embargo ahora que Wendy se había postulado el panorama ya no pintaba tan seguro, y peor aún, ya no podía retractarse de su promesa de reparar el hospital o eso lo dejaría muy mal parado ante la gente, Eric chasqueo la lengua con molestia

-es una gran acción la que usted quiere realizar, señor Cartman-

Eric dirigió su mirada hasta el origen de la suave voz y se encontró con el rostro de esa novicia que había llegado desde Green River, Cartman la había visto solo un par de ocasiones antes, pero nunca había cruzado palabras con ella, sobretodo porque siempre estaba junto al padre Maxi y el reverendo sabia de la maldad de Eric, pero esta chica foránea no sabía nada

-es algo insignificante- contesto con una sonrisa falsa

-nada es insignificante cuando se trata de ayudar, son estas clases de buenas acciones las que hacen al mundo un lugar mejor-

-gracias por sus palabras… ¿hermana?-

-aun no tomo los hábitos, así que puede llamarme simplemente Heidi-

-Heidi…bueno, yo no soy tan viejo así que puedes llamarme simplemente Eric-

-espero eso no sea mucho atrevimiento-

-no lo creo, tengo 23 años no soy un viejo ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-18-

-no somos tan viejos, podemos tratarnos de "tu"-

-está bien…Eric-

-bien, Heidi-

La castaña sonrió de forma dulce y por un momento a Cartman le recordó un poco a su madre, ella había sido la única en sonreírle de esa forma; por primera vez en años Eric Cartman tuvo la sensación de que le agradaba alguien, dejo que ella se acercara y empezaron a ver los planos de lo que serían las modificaciones del hospital

oo00oo

La casa que habían logrado conseguir en el desierto era vieja y estaba llena de polvo, contaba con dos habitaciones, una cocina con una chimenea que también abarcaba parte de la estancia principal, un baño con una tina semi oxidada -pero que se podía usar si se traía agua del pozo o del riachuelo-, había una letrina fuera de la casa y un granero lleno de paja vieja que tenía un gran hoyo en el techo, además también había un molino que hacía mucho había dejado de funcionar, para cuando los forajidos terminaron de acomodar sus pertenencias, darle de beber a su caballo, traer agua del riachuelo y encender la chimenea, la noche ya había caído y Nicole junto a Red se habían encargado de preparar algo para cenar, a falta de muebles los bandidos se sentaron en un semicírculo alrededor de la chimenea, empezaron a comer en silencio y de forma mecánica hasta que Clyde se cansó del silencio bajo el plato bruscamente al suelo llamando la atención de todos

-¿no están cansados ya de actuar como custodios?- les pregunto a los rubios que se encontraban recargados en el marco de la puerta, los cuales dejaron de mirar el desierto y voltearon a verle con indiferencia- la verdad a mí ya me están desesperando-

-no es como que tengamos mucho que hablar con ustedes- contesto Bebe secamente- solo los estaremos vigilando hasta que nos lleven con el malnacido que voló nuestro pueblo-

-¿y por eso son tan apáticos? Entiendo que su situación ahora no sea muy buena, pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa aunque piensen lo contrario, y si los hace sentir mejor en algo, nosotros también estamos de mala racha, perdimos nuestro motín, nuestros caballos, somos buscados por todo el maldito país gracias a un desconocido psicópata y este estofado sabe a quemado…-

-si no te parece ve y trágate un cactus- arremetió Red ofendida

Nicole suspiro con resignación y tomo dos platos extra que se encontraban cerca de ella, los sirvió y se levantó del suelo ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros, camino hasta los rubios y extendió los platos hacia ellos

-sé que es un momento difícil para ustedes, nosotros también nos encontramos pasando una mala racha y entendemos su desesperación, sé que les prometimos darles al hombre causante de su desgracia, pero no podemos hacerlo por ahora…acepten por favor esto como una ofrenda de paz, solo por hoy, lo menos que queremos es seguir con esa sensación de vivir con el enemigo-

Nicole bajo la mirada al suelo y no escucho más que el silencio, se había armado mucho de valor para acercarse a esos semi desconocidos armados y mucho más coraje le había tomado decir esas palabras; los segundos pasaron y Nicole empezó a sentirse nerviosa al no obtener respuesta, se preguntaban que expresión tendrían en la cara los rubios frente a ella ¿la estarían mirando con odio? ¿Desprecio? ¿Asco? ¿Le arrojarían los platos de comida de un manotazo al suelo y después la golpearían por su atrevimiento? Nicole dejo el nerviosismo para empezar a sentir temor, y entonces unas delgadas y frías manos se posaron sobre las suyas

-agradecemos tus palabras y querer ser amable con nosotros- Nicole levanto la mirada y se encontró con una mirada suave en los ojos verdes de Bárbara Stevens - ¿Nicole, cierto?-

-si…si- contesto bajito

-¡bien! – de nuevo Clyde rompió el silencio- ahora que ya todos captamos que pasaremos tiempo juntos que sería bueno que nos conociéramos mejor , vengan acá- dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas al suelo, invitándoles a sentarse

Tweek y bebe se miraron por unos segundos y después caminaron hacia el semicírculo, sentándose entre Nicole y Clyde, en cuanto la morena se acomodó Token la tomo de la mano y la apretó ligeramente, con cariño y mostrándole su apoyo, después de eso siguieron comiendo igual en silencio pero ya no con la misma tensión del principio, cuando terminaron de cenar Token fue el primero en hablar

-vamos a dividir las habitaciones –hablo el afroamericano- somos ocho y solo hay dos habitaciones no tan grandes, estaba pensando en que las mujeres pueden dormir en las habitaciones de dos en dos, dos hombres podemos dormir en esta estancia junto a la chimenea y otros dos harían guardia, eso claro también nos serviría para estar atentos y saber obtener posibles pistas de quien esta tras nosotros-

Todos asintieron en forma de asentimiento al plan de Token, lo primero fue que las chicas decidieran en que habitaciones dormir –quedando las habitaciones Nicole y Ruby juntas y Bebe con Red en la otra- cuando iban a decidir quiénes serían los primeros hombres en hacer guardia –Craig excluido ya que su herida le estaba ocasionando una ligera fiebre y se veía cansado- Tweek se adelantó y se ofreció a velar toda la noche

-¿tu?- pregunto Clyde enarcando la ceja – no te ofendas, pero no te vez precisamente en tus cinco sentidos, tienes ojeras en las ojeras-

-¡gha! puedo pasar varias noches sin dormir-

-¿y cuantos días llevas ya en vela?- pregunto Token

Tweek hizo memoria de las veces que había dormido desde la catástrofe –siendo pocas horas realmente- y la noche anterior tampoco había descansado lo suficiente por estar espiando la cueva de los bandidos, su cuerpo solía ser muy activo al igual que su mente y no prestaba atención a los signos de cansancio, pero ahora que lo pensaba y contemplaba la idea, dormir no sonaba tan mal

-descansa, Tweek – lo sorprendió la seria voz de Bebe- desde hace días te vez fatal-

Fue así como Token y Clyde terminaron haciendo guardia mientras las mujeres descansaban en las habitaciones, Tweek trataba de conciliar el sueño sobre las mantas que había puesto en el suelo a modo de cama, una sola vela iluminaba la estancia y algunos metros más a su izquierda se encontraba Craig Tucker que parecía dormir tranquilamente –por la fiebre- en su frente tenia algunas hojas curativas que Nicole le había puesto para no agravar su fiebre, sus mejillas estaban rojas, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente por el calor que seguramente tenia, Tweek lo miro fijamente y su mente empezó a divagar, si, lo odiaba, pero el muy maldito se veía inofensivo así como lo estaba viendo, matarlo en ese momento sería muy fácil, pero no quería aprovecharse de un enfermo, aunque creía que talvez ese enfermo ya se había aprovechado de mucha gente; ¿Qué habría hecho Tucker aparte de robar? Cosas muy malas posiblemente ¿merecía la vida la gente como él?

Craig se removió en su lugar y quedo con su rostro en dirección de Tweek, al hacerlo las hojas que cubrían su frente cayeron al suelo y su frente aperlada en sudor quedo expuesta

-si fueras una buena persona te ayudaría y volvería a colocarte las hojas en la frente ngh- susurro- pero jodete por pendejo-

El rubio sonrió somnoliento y desvariando por el sueño, paso un par de minutos más mirando al pelinegro frente a él y sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Ya vieron el nuevo promo del videojuego para celulares de South Park? (pone destroyer) en el se ve a los chicos jugando a muchas cosas y sale Tweek vestido de vaquero XD jajaja ahora si es canon que Tweek es vaquero (también le pusieron cuernitos de diablo) awww estoy feliz, voy a fangirlear duro, nos leemos luego

Sayonara!


	11. Intenciones

Hola gente :D que gusto saludarles, debo decir que por poco y pensé que no publicaría el día de hoy, pero para su mala suerte resulta que si lo hice XD, hagamos lo mismo de siempre...

 **Luis Carlos:** Thomas Thompson! si me acordaba de haber leído ese apellido pero no de donde, ahora creo que es de ese fic donde lo emparejas con Tammy (si, creo es ese fic) como sea, me gusto como sonó el apellido y se lo puse; Tweek le tiene cariño a Craig? creo que nuestros conceptos de cariño son muy opuestos, y si con lo de Heidi te pusiste muy paranoico XD

 **Srita. Miseria:** lo de "güero" no se porque lo escribí, pero me imagine que seria algo que Clyde diría (en ingles seria algo como "blondie" no?) y lo de Red y Bebe suena a buena idea, la verdad tengo el headcanon de que ellas son muy buenas amigas junto Wendy y Nicole, ojala de verdad se vuelvan fujoshis XD, y en cuanto al pasado de Nicole...creo que ya muchos se imaginan lo que le paso, bueno, disfruta el capitulo

 **Angesseth:** y pues para sembrarte mas incognitas te dejo el capitulo de esta semana, que le paso a Nicole? que planea el señor Tucker? habrá Heiman? , escribiré lemon pronto? te dejare mas incognitas? posiblemente si, pero un dia te las resolveré :D por hoy disfruta la actualización

 **Shion:** hola persona que ha decidido salir del anonimato, un gusto recibir por acá nuevos lectores que se interesen por las historias que uno escribe, y no importa como la hayas conocido, el chiste es que acá estamos, te dejo la actualización y disfruta el capitulo

 **Disclaimer:** ya todos lo sabemos...

* * *

 **ARROW**

Craig abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la luz del alba dentro de la estancia donde había pasado la noche, aun no amanecía del todo pero ya había claridad suficiente en el lugar, se sentó lo mejor que pudo en el suelo –con cuidado de no maltratar su pierna herida- y vio en el suelo la cera de la vela que se había consumido en el trascurso de la noche, unos pasos más allá de la vela se encontraba ese tal Tweek

-qué diablos…-

Susurro Craig al ver al rubio desparramado por todo el suelo, con las mantas lejos de él, las botas separadas en lados opuestos de la estancia, su ropa desaliñada y echa un caos al igual que su cabello además de un hilillo de baba que le escurría por la comisura de la boca

-¿pasó un tornado y no me di cuenta?-

El azabache intento levantarse en silencio para no despertar al rubio y tener que lidiar con esas miradas asesinas que le dedicaba, lentamente y con mucho cuidado se fue poniendo erguido, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo su pierna herida lo hizo tambalearse y termino cayendo al suelo, dando un golpe seco que de inmediato alerto al rubio que dormía a unos pasos de él, Tweek de inmediato despertó, se sacó la pistola del cinturón y apunto con ella a Craig

-¡gha!- grito de forma aguda mientras miraba al otro chico con los ojos bien abiertos y el cabello despeinado, dándole una apariencia de psicótico, Craig levanto las manos a la altura de su cabeza por mera precaución- ugh… ¿Qué mierdas estas planeas hacer?-

-planeaba levantarme y salir a tomar el sol- contesto el pelinegro con voz tan hueca que ni parecía broma

Tweek lo miro con desconfianza un momento más y después bajo la pistola lentamente, haciendo Craig lo mismo con sus manos, aunque no dejo de mirar al rubio en ningún momento y eso puso de nervios a Tweak

-¿Qué me miras?-

-luces fatal-

-ngh…pues tú no te ves precisamente divino-

-me vería mejor si cierto pendejo no me hubiera disparado ayer-

-¿quieres que te dispare en la otra pierna?-

-es muy valiente de tu parte amenazar a alguien que no tiene un arma para defenderse-

-¿me estás dando clases de moral? ¿Tu? Un asesino cualquiera-

-no soy un asesino- contesto más fríamente Craig – yo no cause esas masacres ni en tu pueblo ni en North Park-

-y aunque de verdad tengas razón y no lo hayas echo…ngh…eso no quiere decir que antes no hayas matado, robado, violado o masacrado antes, tu reputación te persigue y no creo que seas inocente de todo eso, eres un bandido, ladrón, asesino…eres una bestia…escoria-

Tucker miro seriamente al rubio frente a él, podía ver en su mirada ese desprecio y rencor que había visto muchas veces antes; esa mirada que lo juzgaba con ignorancia y sentía tener toda la razón del mundo solo por conocer una parte de su historia, Craig sintió el pecho oprimírsele y saliva amarga que subía desde su estómago hasta su boca, ya estaba harto de toda esa gente que lo miraba de esa forma, esta vez no pensaba ignorar las ofensas

-¿y tú que eres?- pregunto fríamente- tan solo un pobre muchachito de pueblo ignorante y prejuicioso, las personas como tú no tienen ni la más puta idea de lo que realmente pasa a su alrededor y solo se limitan a señalar y juzgar-

-ugh…no soy un ignorante, a diferencia de ti yo si tuve unos padres que me educaron y me enseñaron a tener principios, no como tú y los de tu calaña que se dedican solo sembrar calamidades-

-hablas como un chiquillo estúpido, no me sorprendería saber que aun crees que hay monstruos bajo tu cama-

-no…hace mucho que deje de creer en esos monstruos, pero sé que si existen, tengo a uno frente a mí-

-si crees que yo soy un monstruo, entonces te hace falta mucho que conocer del mundo y saber que no todos los malos son tan malos y los buenos no son tan buenos-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, desafiándose con la mirada y con los pensamientos fijos en sus propias creencias, negándose internamente a ceder si quiera un poco

-¡pero cabe la posibilidad de que se pueda entrenar a los coyotes!-

La voz de Clyde Donovan cortó la tensión del momento al entrar junto a Token a la estancia donde Tweak y Tucker habían dormido

-eso suena ilógico, Clyde…buenos días- saludo Token

-buenos días-contesto Tweek con voz baja y seria, Craig solo movió la cabeza a forma de saludo

-bueno –siguió Donovan- si los perros pueden amaestrarse para aprender trucos, ¿por qué los coyotes o lobos no podrían aprender trucos de espionaje? expande tu mente Token-

-ok…supongamos que tu teoría de que los animales nos espían es cierta, pero ¿cómo hacen para decirle a su jefe lo que vieron?-

-talvez sea un chamán muy poderoso que puede hablar con los animales-

-mierda Clyde, ya empezaste a desvariar, mejor duerme ya-

-no tengo sueño…y por cierto – dijo volteando a ver a Tweak y Tucker- ¿Cómo durmieron ustedes dos? Es un milagro que no se mataran entre ustedes ¿ya son amiguitos?-

-¡gha! Nunca-

-no podría ser amigo de alguien tan necio como él-

Cada uno volteo la cara hacia el lado opuesto del otro, Token negó la cabeza por lo que él consideraba un acto "infantil" y Clyde solo mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las chicas salieron de sus habitaciones después de escuchar "el relajo" que los chicos hacían en la sala, Nicole reviso la pierna de Craig y si aún tenía un poco de fiebre, Ruby miraba disimuladamente a Tweek, sopesando la opción de saludarlo y darle los buenos mientras se alisaba –discretamente- el cabello con los dedos para que no se viera despeinado

-no creo que a él le moleste verte despeinada –le susurro Red al oído- él está peor-

-cállate- le contesto Ruby en voz baja

-¡pero que hermosas amanecieron las mujeres el día de hoy!- exclamo Clyde a forma de saludo e involuntariamente sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bebe- buenos días, mi hermosa dama-

-buenos días- contesto Bebe desviando la mirada y tratando de ser indiferente

-que contestación tan escueta ¿pasaste mala noche? ¿Te molesto la pelirroja?

-¡hey!- se ofendió Red al ser llamada "la" pelirroja

-estoy bien, gracias-

Después de esa contestación Bebe se apartó de ellos y fue hasta donde Tweek, ambos rubios estaban conscientes de que los bandidos posiblemente no hayan sido quienes volaron el pueblo, después de la noche anterior y la propuesta de tregua de Nicole también comprendían que ellos querían llevar las cosas "por la paz", pero con todo y eso se les hacía difícil confiar o tan siquiera tratar de comprender el estilo de vida que tenían los bandidos, más en el caso de Tweek, el cual se quedó gran parte de la mañana pensando en las palabras que Craig le había dicho

oo00oo

-¿y a donde salió nuestro _queridísimo_ jefe?-

-salió desde temprano a encargarse de algunos asuntos relacionados con las reparaciones del hospital-

Como ya se estaba habiendo costumbre desde hace varios días, Kenny y Butters desayunaban juntos en el gran comedor perteneciente a la casa Cartman; en los pocos días que llevaban de conocerse Kenny ya sabía que Leopold conocía a Eric desde la infancia, que sus padres vivían en otro condado y por eso prácticamente Leo vivía en casa de Cartman, y que además de servirle de contador y asistente, era prácticamente su "esclavo/sirvienta" ya que lo explotaba de una forma tan sutil que ni siquiera Butters se daba cuenta, por su parte Butters sabía de Kenny era astuto, galante y tenía un espíritu libre, que tenía un apetito voraz, cantaba bien y era muy coqueto, eo era lo que Leo había llegado a deducir pues a pesar de ese carácter tan confianzudo que el inmortal solía demostrar, Leo no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que Kenny mantenía su vida personal en un completo misterio

-¿y que harás hoy, Butters?- pregunto el mayor mientras después de terminar su vaso de jugo

-bueno…ya no tengo mucho que hacer en realidad…- respondió mientras se frotaba los nudillos- ayer estuve hasta tarde haciendo las cuentas que Eric me pidió y por suerte termine de hacerlas todas-

-ahora entiendo porque la vela del despacho estuvo encendida hasta las tres de la madrugada-

-si… ¿estabas despierto a esa hora? ¿Qué hacías fuera de tu habitación?-

-a veces me da insomnio y no puedo dormir, suelo caminar cuando eso pasa-

" _padece insomnio"_

Pensó Butters, añadiendo esa información al gran misterio que aún seguía siendo Kenneth Mccormick, a Leopold le gustaría saber un poco más de él, saber su origen, si tenía familia, ¿Cómo es que había llegado a convertirse en un cazarrecompenzas? Tenía tantas dudas y ganas de preguntarle, pero su carácter tímido y nervioso se lo impedía

-¿quieres salir conmigo?-

Esa pregunto salida de la nada hizo Butters levantar la mirada asombrado y encontrarse con la mirada de Kenny sobre él, su corazón latió desbocado, casi al punto de sufrir una taquicardia

-co…co… ¿Cómo?- pregunto completamente sonrojado

-sí, me refiero a salir al pueblo, creo que ya tome demasiadas vacaciones y es hora de hacer el trabajo antes de que el gordo se enoje, necesito que me muestres el pueblo para empezar a hacer unas investigaciones-

-ah…sí, claro- contesto el otro rubio, calmando sus ideas

Kenneth era astuto, tenía un apetito voraz, una muy buena voz con la que a veces susurraba canciones, era muy coqueto –algo muy malo para Leopold- y ocasionalmente padecía insomnio, eso era todo lo que Butters sabía, y el inmortal seguía siendo un misterio

oo00oo

La casa de los Broflovski se encontraba hacia al noroeste del pueblo, un poco alejada del pueblo y rodeada de un gran jardín lleno de coloridas flores plantadas por la misma Sheila, al ser una casona retirada del centro del pueblo, las explosiones causadas por los actos terroristas no habían afectado a la propiedad –al igual que la casa de Eric- de modo que cuando Kyle pudo volver a ponerse en pie –y por insistencia de Sheila- regreso a su casa

-¡Kyle, te dije que te quedaras recostado!-

-estoy bien, mamá, necesito caminar un poco para estirar las piernas-

-¿quieres que te traiga unas muletas?-

-estoy bien mamá, solo saldré al jardín-

Tuvo que insistir un poco más para que Sheila accediera a dejarlo salir al jardín, siempre había sido una madre en extremo sobreprotectora y metiche, y solía serlo más cuando Ike o él se enfermaban o accidentaban, pero afortunadamente en esa ocasión ella había cedido y ahora Kyle se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del jardín, mirando las flores y tomando el sol de medio día

-buenos días, joven Kyle-

-buenos días, señor Tucker- saludo el muchacho al hombre que caminaba por el jardín y se había sentado a su lado

-tienes un cabello peculiar- dijo el adulto mientras miraba curiosamente el rizado cabello rojo, Kyle solo sonrió cortésmente, acostumbrado a que su cabello fuera el centro de atención entre sus conocidos

-herencia de mi madre- contesto- ella viene de fuera de South Park-

-si algo me había comentado de eso, según me había dicho el cabello rojo lo heredo a su vez de uno de sus abuelos que era perteneciente al sur-

-¿hay mucha gente pelirroja en el sur?-

-sí, en mi propia familia el cabello rojo y los ojos azules son el rasgo más común-

-sí, de echo recuerdo haber visto una foto en un afiche de su hija… ¿Ruby, cierto? Una niña pelirroja y con algunas pecas-

-sí, es ella –contesto el adulto con una voz melancólica- el otro día que vi a tu hermano me recordó un poco a ella cuando tenía esa edad, ahora ella debe tener casi quince-

-lo lamento mucho señor, espero que pueda encontrarla-

-yo también lo espero, es esa la razón por la que estoy aquí-

-me lo suponía… ¿viene tras Craig Tucker, cierto?-

-si- contesto secamente el mayor mientras su ceño se fruncía notablemente

-lamento si lo incomode con esa pregunta, Stanley Marsh, el sheriff, es mi mejor amigo y algo me comento de las razones por las que se busca a Craig Tucker…o como se llame, según me dijo Stan que ese nombre perteneció originalmente a su difunto hijo mayor-

-ese hombre conocido como Craig Tucker NO es mi hijo –escupió con desprecio- mi única descendencia es Ruby-

-lo siento, debe ser un tema sensible-

-lo es, pero no soy un hombre que se tire al drama y se quede con los brazos cruzados; llevo tres años siguiéndole el rastro a ese bastardo pero es muy escurridizo, sin embargo hoy estoy más cerca que nunca para atraparlo-

-espero que lo logre y se haga justicia, supongo que lo entregara a la ley-

-hay justicia que solo puede ser echa por la mano de uno mismo- contesto con seriedad

-¿piensa matarlo?- pregunto Kyle sorprendido

-es lo menos que se merece-

-pero es la ley quien debe encargarse de los castigos, la venganza nunca es la respuesta-

-eres muy joven aun para comprenderlo, pero a veces, para limpiar el honor de uno mismo, es necesario llenarse las manos de sangre-

-¿su honor?- pregunto el pelirrojo enarcando la ceja

-usted parece un inteligente joven Broflovski –comento Thomas levantándose de la banca- pero hay cosas que solo pueden entenderse después de haberlas vivido-

El hombre se alejó a paso lento y comenzó a caminar por el jardín, Kyle lo miro un poco más y un ligero escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda, ese hombre tenía turbias intenciones y podían sentirse a kilómetros, talvez no estaría de más avisarle a Stan para que estuviera prevenido y evitara futuras masacres

oo00oo

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-

Eric giro su rostro hasta encontrarse con el del padre Maxi, el cual le miraba con el rostro serio y el ceño fruncido, Eric prefirió fingir demencia

-estoy revisando los planos de las construcciones-

-sabes que no me refiero a eso, estoy hablando de supuesta amistad hacia Heidi Turner-

-oh, Heidi, si, ella es una chica muy linda e inteligente-

-y tú no eres precisamente un pan de dios, ayer te vi hablando con ella toda la tarde y después ella me dijo que tú eras un gran hombre, altruista y benevolente… y tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, Heidi es una muchacha muy amable y a veces peca de ingenua, así que esto de que te hagas la blanca palomita frente a sus ojos no me huele a nada bueno-

Eric miro directo al sacerdote e hizo un gesto de exagerada indignación, en una clara burla que no pasó desapercibida para el padre

-¿insinúa que planeo algo, padre Maxi?-

-no lo insinuó, ¡lo sostengo! Te conozco desde niño y se lo cruel, aprovechado y mentiroso que eres-

-está bien, admito que no me he portado muy bien los últimos años, ¿pero que no puede la gente cambiar para bien? De eso es de lo que hablan sus sermones dominicales ¿no? De cambiar y arrepentirse de los pecados-

-si puedo creer en el cambio de la gente, pero no en ti, tú tienes esa mala semilla desde el nacimiento, eres…-

El sacerdote se quedó callado antes de decir la última palabra, sabía que no era correcto hacerlo aun con alguien como Eric Cartman, pero el castaño se había dado cuenta perfectamente de lo que había querido decir y por eso puso el rostro serio y dirigió una mirada fría al párroco

-¿un que, Padre Maxi?-

-…-

-dígalo, diga lo que todos dicen cuando creen que no los escucho, diga que soy el hijo de una puta, la golfa más famosa que ha tenido este pueblo, engendrado en un burdel-

-Eric…-

-eso es lo que realmente quería decir ¿Por qué no lo sostiene? Usted es igual de hipócrita que todos en este pueblo, donde solo hablan por las espaldas y se dan golpes de pecho frente a la iglesia, bola de mojigatos persignados y chismosos, por eso los odio a todos aquí-

Antes de que el padre pudiera contestar algo unos suaves pasos se oyeron cerca y ambos hombres se quedaron callados al ver a Heidi acercarse

-padre Maxi, lo estaba buscando, solicitan su presencia en el albergue –dijo para después voltear a ver a Cartman- hola Eric, buenas tardes-

-hola Heidi- saludo Cartman

-pense que no vendrías hoy-

-no puedo hacer eso, hay mucho trabajo que hacer y mucha gente que ayudar, de eso hablábamos el padre Maxi y yo, de la gente de este pueblo, ¿verdad padre?-

El sacerdote dedico una mirada seria al castaño y después asintió con la cabeza, lo menos que quería era mantener una discusión con alguien como Eric Cartman frente a Heidi, ya después se encargaría de mostrarle a la novicia la clase de alimaña que era Eric realmente

oo00oo

-tenemos que conseguir provisiones-

Fue lo que dijo Craig a sus camaradas que se encontraban sentados a su alrededor, Tweek y Bebe también lo escuchaban, sentados en el suelo de la vieja casa junto a Clyde y Ruby

-no sabemos cuándo tiempo estaremos varados en este desierto, y aunque logramos conseguir este escondite tampoco sabemos por cuanto tiempo sea seguro estar aquí-

-podemos seguir cazando- contesto Ruby de forma simple

-no se trata solo de hacerlo –respondió ahora Token- los animales por esta zona son muy escasos, y aun si hubiera bastantes, debemos guardar nuestras balas para cuando se necesiten-

-si es por las balas no hay problema –hablo Nicole- yo podría cazar solo con mi arco y flecha, aunque claro, primero tendría que buscar a las presas-

-ustedes son de por aquí –dijo Red refiriéndose a Tweek y Bebe- ¿saben dónde hay más animales?-

-al este –contesto Tweek –ngh…a casi veinte minutos a caballo esta una montaña con flora y fauna, en ese lugar hay incluso caballos salvajes-

-¡perfecto! –Exclamo Clyde- eso solucionaría nuestra falta de caballos-

-esos caballos son en extremo salvajes, nadie los puede dominar- le respondió Bebe

-pero yo soy Clyde Donovan, y los animales me aman-

-¿en serio?- pregunto la rubia enarcando la ceja y con una sonrisa de medio lado

-no –contesto el castaño –pero Nicole ira con nosotros y ella es experta con animales salvajes-

El resto de los bandidos asintieron y tanto Tweek como Bebe se sintieron curiosos al respecto, ellos ya habían visto a varios necios intentar dominar a esos caballos –Randy Marsh- y fallar repetidas ocasiones de forma vergonzosa y masoquista –Randy Marsh- e incluso habían visto ebrios intentando montar a los caballos –Randy Marsh-, así que de verdad les causaba curiosidad saber si esa chica lo lograría

-está decidido entonces – hablo Craig- mañana en la madrugada partiremos al este y buscaremos a esos caballos, ya cuando los tengamos podremos ir y venir a cualquier lugar rápidamente y nos preocuparemos por más provisiones.

Su grupo asintió a sus palabras y solo Tweek y Bebe se miraron de forma cómplice para después sonreír levemente, al parecer el mañana sería un día "interesante".

* * *

se acabo

Sayonara!


	12. Dulce veneno

Hola, creyeron que no publicaría esta semana? pues si lo hice, no se libraran tan fácil de mi :P pero eso si, tengo un mensaje importante que darles en las notas finales

 **Dannadagnel:** hola, y pues aquí te tengo la continuación de como es que se van a hacer de nuevos caballos, la relación de Tweek/Bebe tuve que pensármela mucho, la verdad, pero creo que la deje en un buen punto, sobretodo por Bebe, ella es de mis personajes favoritos de SP, Cromas? mmm ya veremos que nos depara el futuro

 **Luis Carlos:** sabes, me es algo extraño que un hombre lea esta historia, sobretodo por el futuro yaoi que pondría conllevar (no eres el único, en WP tengo a otros lectores masculinos, pero no deja de ser extraño) aunque creo que tu te enfocas en otros detalles mas técnicos o de la trama, lo digo sobretodo por las preguntas que sueles poner en tus RW, como sea, espero que este capitulo conteste tus dudas anteriores ;)

 **Viry3fick** : bienvenida a mi historia, ojala te siga gustando y te animes a dejar otro RW

 **Shion:** deja el anonimato! es malo para tu alma XD jeje bueno, aquí te dejo la continuación del capitulo anterior, y si Timeless es otra de mis obras, te gusto?

 **CoffeCreek:** hola pequeña fantasma, con que revelándote, he? XD el creek? pues...a mi también ya me pican las manos por escribir, es mas, hasta subí un fic lemon/creek para calmar mis ansias ("Save a Prayer") y en estas historia...ya leíste el titulo? espero lo disfrutes ;) en cuanto a Nicole, la Katniss de esta historia? jajaja buena esa, la verdad es que necesitamos ver su pasado para entender las cosas, pero no es como que planee matarla (aun) y si, el Tokole me encanta, por cierto, soy de Mexico -ajua!-

 **Sora:** hola! te dejo la conty!

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **ARROW**

-entonces a primera hora todos salieron rumbo al este, los "güeros" eran los únicos que llevaban armas e iban caballo, Tucker y los suyos se fueron sobre la carreta-

Scott se quedó pensativo después de escuchar lo que Bill –junto a Fosse- habían visto en su misión de espionaje, se encontraba ahora en la que había sido la cueva donde Tucker y sus secuaces se escondieron, Tenorman como de costumbre se encontraba junto a Trent y Leslie, el trio escuchaba atentamente lo que sus otros dos compinches contaban

-¿se fueron juntos?- pregunto Trent con mirada incrédula y una mano sobre su barbilla - ¿están seguros que son los mismos dos que los atacaron el otro día?-

-si –contesto Fosse- al parecer se hicieron amigos todos y hoy salieron de día de campo, que maricas-

-no sé si sea de día de campo, pero todo esto se me hace muy extraño, pensé que esos dos eran unos estorbos imprevistos ¿pero ahora son aliados de Tucker? No, si así fuera ¿Por qué ellos son los únicos con armas?- se preguntó el pelirrojo en voz alta

-posiblemente tengan amenazado a Tucker y los suyos- sugirió Leslie

-tsk… ¿Qué probabilidades hay de eso? –le respondió Trent- sabemos que Tucker y sus lacayos no son ningunos pendejos ¿Cómo es posible de que solo un par de campesinos los hayan sometido a la primera? De haber sabido que era tan fácil los hubiéramos capturado desde antes-

-eso es lo que no me cuadra –contesto el colorado – durante dos años hemos estado tras Tucker, conociendo las habilidades tanto suyas como las de sus acompañantes, he estudiado su forma de actuar y de pensar, y he llegado a la conclusión de que enfrentarse directamente con él no es fácil, lo que me lleva a la respuesta, talvez ese par no sean solo unos campesinos cualquieras-

-¿cazarrecompenzas?- pregunto Leslie enarcando una ceja

-puede ser ¿pero quienes? Yo personalmente conozco a muchos cazarrecompenzas y cuando escuche que un "rubio" había disparado a Tucker pensé que se trataba de Kenny, el inmortal, pero lo descarte cuando escuche que parecía alguien nervioso, de ojos verdes y que viaja con una mujer rubia-

-entonces deben ser nuevos- dijo Bill

-pues para ser nuevos parece que saben bien lo que hacen- señalo la única mujer del grupo

-y es por eso que debemos tenerlos bien vigilados –la interrumpió Scott- es por eso que te enviare a ti a que lo hagas-

-¿y porque no nosotros?- pregunto Fosse

-Leslie es discreta y pasa inadvertida, ella puede acercarse mas que ustedes a la casa, escuchar las conversaciones y recolectar información, ustedes par de tarados solo pueden espiar bien a distancia-

Leslie sonrió de medio lado por los "elogios" que el pelirrojo le había dado, Trent la miro de reojo y chasqueo la lengua

-¿y yo que hare?- pregunto Boyett

-tú vendrás conmigo a South Park, nos iremos esta noche para que nadie se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia, vamos a entrar a la casa del marrano-

-muy bien- sonrió Boyett

-¿Qué haremos nosotros?- pregunto Bill

-ustedes se quedaran aquí y cuidaran el botín, más les vale no beber una gota de alcohol y distraerse o lo pagaran muy caro-

Ante la amenaza del pelirrojo tanto Bill como Fosse asintieron con la cabeza mientras tragaban saliva nerviosamente, lo último que querían era una paliza de parte de su jefe

oo00oo

-te apuesto cinco dólares a que aguanta unas tres veces-

-ugh…yo digo que se muere a la primera caída ¿Por qué crees que aguantaría? -

-se ve algo robusto-

-ngh… ¿le dijiste robusto para no llamarlo gordo?-

-ah, no importa, se llama Clyde ¿no?-

Tweek y Bebe cabalgaban lado a lado detrás de la carreta mientras apostaban cuantas caídas se llevarían los bandidos al intentar montar –y amansar- a los caballos salvajes, aunque sonara algo malicioso, la única razón por la que habían accedido a llevar a los bandidos al llano de los caballos era porque de verdad no creían que pudieran montarlos, así que solo los habían llevado por la diversión de verlos caer

-¿y cuánto apuestas por Tucker?- pregunto Bebe con una sonrisa

-no creo que intente cabalgar con la pierna herida… ugh, pero si lo hace ojala se caiga a la primera y se rompa todos los dientes-

Bebe rio ante el comentario y noto el ceño fruncido del otro rubio, era algo poco usual verlo así, normalmente Tweek se veía nervioso o ansioso; pero ella misma había notado que cada vez que se hablaba de Craig Tucker, Tweek fruncía el ceño y endurecía sus facciones, como lo hacía cuando era niño y se enojaba por algo, no lucia molesto, se veía incluso adorable

-sabes Tweek… la verdad me diste algo de envidia ayer en la noche-

-¿he? ¿Por qué?-

-bueno, dormiste junto a un hombre muy guapo y peligroso, ya ni yo tengo esa suerte-

-¡gha! ¡No! Ugh…yo me quedé dormido de inmediato ¡además odio a ese tipo! Y…-

-Tweek, te pusiste rojo hasta las orejas- dijo la rubia intentando aguantar la risa, molestar a Tweek era algo divertido

-¡fue tu culpa! No digas esas cosas… Jesucristo-

-yo solo dije que dormiste a su lado, no que _"dormiste"_ con él, no es nada malo-

-se lo que quisiste decir, no te hagas la desentendida-

-oh, bueno… por lo menos admite que Tucker es atractivo-

-¡gha! Lo odio, tiene los dientes un poco chuecos y es demasiado alto…y tiene cara de estreñido, además su voz es aburrida-

-tú no conoces los peines y tienes pecas hasta en el trasero, nadie es perfecto Tweek-

-pero eso no significa que tenga que gustarme…ugh, ese bandido sigue siendo nuestro enemigo, es como si yo te preguntara si te gusta alguno de sus compinches-

-el moreno es guapo –contesto Bebe subiendo los hombros como para restarle importancia- pero al parecer ya tiene novia, y ese tal Clyde es simpático, tiene una sonrisa muy bonita y un trasero redondito-

-¡gha! Tú no cambias-

-nunca, cariño-

Siguieron cabalgando un poco más hasta llegar a un llano amplio que se encontraba al pie de una par de mesetas, en ese llano se podía ver a varios caballos beber agua en unos pocos estanques, además de algunos árboles semi secos y varios cactus

-es aquí- le dijo Bebe a Token mientras se acercaba a la carreta

El afroamericano asintió y detuvo la carreta para que los otros bajaran, en cuanto estuvieron en el suelo los bandidos admiraron el gran campo frente a ellos

-wow, es grande...y…grande -exclamo Clyde - ¡y miren esos caballos! Yo quiero el marrón con manchas blancas junto al estanque-

-son caballos salvajes, tonto, no es como que se vaya a dejar montar por ti solo porque te gusto- le respondió Ruby

-bueno, yo siempre logro "montar" lo que me gusta- respondió con una sonrisa ladina que no le duro mucho pues Craig lo golpeo en las costillas con su codo

-y con respecto a eso… ¿Cómo piensan amansarlos? –pregunto Bebe mientras se acercaba junto a Tweek

-yo los domesticare-

Ambos rubios voltearon hacia Nicole, la cual paso a un lado de los rubios y camino a paso seguro se dirigió hasta el campo abierto, acercándose lentamente a los caballos

-ngh… ¿crees que lo logre?- pregunto Tweek a Bebe, siendo escuchado por Token que estaba cerca

-claro que lo hará –respondió el afroamericano- Nicole es un ángel podría amansar hasta a la más fiera de las bestias-

oo00oo

-vaya, este pueblo se ve hecho mierda-

-solo porque está en ruinas…antes de la catástrofe era muy bonito-

Kenny y Leopold caminaban por las calles del pueblo de South Park, las cuales gracias al trabajo de las personas y los voluntarios que habían llegado de otros pueblos se veían más habitables, aun había escombros y calles cerradas por el desastre, pero en otras partes se empezaban a levantar de nuevo las casas e incluso algunos establecimientos que servían para dar de comer a los damnificados y vender víveres extras a quienes pudieran pagarlos

-¿y el gordo quiere ser alcalde de esto? No entiendo mucho de política, pero si yo fuera a ser alcalde pediría serlo de un lugar más grande y no de ruinas-

-South Park es más que solo ruinas – respondió el rubio menor mientras bajaba la mirada y se frotaba los nudillos, nervioso al ver como los otros pueblerinos lo miraban curiosos- este pueblo a diferencia de otros cuenta con un lago grande que abastece al pueblo y nos permite vivir sin sequia-

-¿en serio?-

-sí, el lago Stark, se encuentra al sureste, además hay dos minas de oro…así es como nos mantenemos-

Kenny levanto las cejas sorprendido por tal información, comprendiendo mejor cual era el afán de Cartman por regir ese "devastado" pueblo, ambos siguieron caminando en silencio, siendo conscientes de que cada paso que daban era vigilado por los lugareños

-¡Butters!...hola-

-hola Wendy-

Saludo el rubio a la pelinegra que se acercó a él desde frente, a pesar de que no tenían nada el uno contra el otro y que su relación era cordial, no eran precisamente amigos, así que Leopold intuyo el por qué se acercaba

" _los forasteros causaban desconfianza"_

-hace mucho que no te veía por acá ¿vienes a buscar a Cartman?-

-no, sé que él está organizando todo para reparar el hospital, yo solo vine a mostrarle el pueblo a mi compañero-

-¿y él es?- pregunto Wendy con interés

-Kenny- respondió galantemente el rubio mayor mientras tomaba la mano de Wendy y depositaba un suave beso en ella a forma de saludo – soy el nuevo capataz del señor Cartman-

-un gusto…Kenny, mi nombre es Wendy Testaburger-

-oh, así que usted es la bella dama que osa retar a mi jefe en la candidatura del pueblo-

-parece que está bien informado al respecto-

-no todos los días se escucha de una mujer candidata, es algo digno de recordar-

-¿de dónde viene usted, Kenny?-

-nada de "usted", llámame solo Kenny, vengo de Oklahoma-

" _¿será cierto?"_

Pensó Butters después de escuchar al inmortal, se quedó en silencio mientras Wendy y Kenny empezaban a charlar animadamente

-¿los has visto, Butters?-

-…-

-¿Butters?-

-¿he?-

-te preguntaba si has visto a Bebe o a Tweek – repitió Wendy- no les he visto en días y estoy empezando a preocuparme-

-no, no los he visto-

-entiendo… pero si los ves, avísame por favor-

-claro, Wendy-

La pelinegra se despidió de ellos y regreso a sus ocupaciones

-es muy hermosa- susurro Kenny siendo escuchado solo por el otro rubio

-es la novia del sheriff-

-interesante… ¿y dónde está el sheriff? –

-no lo sé, tal vez buscando pistas que lo lleven a Tucker y a sus aliados-

-ja, Tucker es escurridizo, no creo que lo capture tan fácil-

-¿conoces a Tucker?- pregunto Butters mirándole fijamente mientras enarcaba una ceja

-tuvimos un intenso encuentro en Arkansas – dijo mientras hacía a un lado el pañuelo naranja que solía llevar en el cuello y abría un poco su camisa, dejando ver una cicatriz que iba de su cuello a su hombro derecho –el me hizo esta linda marca…y yo me encargue de hacerle otra-

-¿Cómo fue?-

-shhh…dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato-

-¿perdiste?-

-ambos lo hicimos-

El inmortal volvió a acomodar su camisa y ajusto el pañuelo a modo que ocultara la mitad de su cara –como solía llevarlo varias veces-, mientras caminaba Butters iba detrás de él, maravillándose de alguna forma por la clase de vida que llevaba el otro y el montón de historias desafortunadas o increíbles que debería de tener dentro de él

" _una vida interesante…no aburrida como la mía"_

oo00oo

-¡auch!-

Se quejó Clyde después de caer –por tercera vez- del lomo de caballo que intentaba montar, Red y Ruby ya se encontraban quietas sobre un par de caballos, siendo ayudadas con anterioridad por Nicole, Token se acercó de inmediato al castaño y lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo

-no lo montes a la primera- le hablo la morena – acércate despacio y muéstrale que puede confiar en ti-

-¿¡Cómo?! ¿le invito un trago?- reprocho el castaño limpiándose la tierra de los pantalones

Un poco alejados de ellos y bajo la sombra de un árbol, Bebe y Tweek los miraban con diversión, en todo el rato que los bandidos habían intentado montar a los animales ellos se habían limitado a beber –agua- y comer un poco de las frutas que traían consigo mismos

-ya aguanto la tercera caída, me debes cinco dólares- menciono la rubia para después morder una manzana

-¡gha! – el rubio saco el billete y lo dejo en la mano de la chica – eres muy buena apostadora, no es justo-

-solo soy observadora, ese Clyde es del tipo de hombre hiperactivo como un niño, algo tonto…pero amable y simpático-

-¿te gusta?-

-no-

-¿entonces por qué lo "observas" demasiado? ngh-

-lo analizo, así como analizo a todos-

-¿todos?-

-si, por ejemplo, ese chico Token parece de los inteligentes y razonables, Nicole es del tipo "maternal"-

-¿maternal?-

-sí, ¿no hay algo en ella que te recuerde a tu madre?-

-ugh…bueno, sí parece algo afectiva…cuando nos ofreció de cenar la otra noche, lo hizo de una forma que me hubiera hecho sentir como un desagradecido si la rechazaba-

-exacto, es cálida por naturaleza, supongo que por eso los animales se dejan tocar más fácil por ella, la pelirroja, Red, es del tipo _"Femme fatal",_ aprovecha mucho su atractivo físico para lo que sea, es astuta, y la niña…es una adolescente-

-ngh…yo creo que tú eres como Red-

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas eso, Tweek Tweak?-

-ugh…bueno, es que eres bonita e inteligente, hasta creo que podrían ser amigas-

-…-

-…-

-¿y tú te harías amigo de Craig Tucker?-

-ugh… ¡claro que no! no-

-¿Por qué no? Míralo, está allí solito sentado en la carreta, viendo a sus amigos montar a lo lejos…que triste-

-a mí que me importa- contesto el rubio desviando la mirada y mordiendo su manzana con fuerza

-oye Tweek…- le hablo Bebe con sonrisa y voz juguetona- ¿quieres recuperar tus cinco dólares?-

-ngh-

-te apuesto a que no vas hasta Tucker y le ofreces una manzana-

-¿Qué? No…no, ¡quédate con lo cinco dólares!-

-¡no seas marica! –

-no quiero ir con ese tipo-

-te estoy diciendo que solo vayas a ofrecerle una manzana, no que vayas a cogértelo-

-¡gha! Jesucristo, no digas esas cosas-

-oh Tweek, no pensé que le tuvieras tanto miedo, mira que por un momento pensé que tenías los huevos en su lugar-

El rubio volteo a ver a la chica con seriedad y noto como esta le sonreía mientras extendía su mano con una manzana en ella, Tweek chasqueo la lengua y le arrebato la manzana

-no…ngh…no soy ningún marica, pero ahora la apuesta es de diez dólares-

-te daré quince si le das un beso- sonrió la rubia

Tweek ignoro lo último y empezó a caminar hasta la carreta donde se encontraba Craig, Bebe sonrió de forma triunfal y se dispuso a observar el espectáculo

-los hombres son tan tontos…- murmuro mientras mordía su manzana

Mientras Tweek caminaba a paso nervioso y apretando la manzana entre sus dedos, a cada metro que se acercaba se sentía más nervioso y su ojo derecho empezó a cerrarse involuntariamente varias veces –como solo pasaba en su infancia- a unos pasos de la carreta inhalo fuertemente y se acercó con el rostro más serio que pudo poner, Tucker se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo miro con seriedad

-¿viniste a hacer tu ronda de guardia?-

-ugh… ¿Qué?-

-no estoy haciendo ningún plan de fuga, relájate-

-¡no vine por eso! …ngh, ¡toma!-

El pelinegro se sorprendió al ver al ojiverde ofrecerle una manzana mientras desviaba su mirada a cualquier otro punto y sus mejillas se teñían de carmín, ciertamente se veía adorable, pero en los últimos días se había dado cuenta de que ese rubio era bastante "rarito" y este gesto de repentina amabilidad le daba por demás desconfianza

-¿esta envenenada?- pregunto con su típica voz nasal

-¿Qué?-

-¿que si esta envenenada? La verdad no se me haría extraño que lo estuviera, aunque creí que eras de los que mataban de frente y no con manzanitas-

-¡no está envenenada! Y si quisiera matarte no dudes que usaría mi revolver, ngh…solo quise ser amable por una vez, ¡pero la cagaste! Ugh…-

-¿amable? ¿Y por qué serias TÚ, amable CONMIGO? Te recuerdo que la razón por la que estoy aquí sentado es porque TÚ me disparaste hace días-

-bueno…ngh…hice lo que cualquiera haría-

-¿disparar por la espalda?-

-¡gha! Bueno, sí, sí, quería matarte…al principio te dispare por la espalda para desarmarte y después matarte lenta y dolorosamente para saciar mis ansias de venganza, ¡te quería suplicando piedad! Ngh-

-vaya, tu sí que estas perturbado…y ahora me ofreces de comer, eres raro-

-gha, en realidad…yo…yo no lo hago por que quiera-

-…-

-mi amiga me aposto que no podía acercarme a ti y darte una manzana- respondió bajando la mirada, un poco avergonzado

Craig levanto la vista y en efecto, se dio cuenta de que eran observados por la rubia, la cual al verse descubierta volteo la cabeza e hizo como que miraba el paisaje del otro lado, Tucker soltó un suspiro flojo para después bajarse del banquillo de la carreta –con un poco de dificultad por su pierna- y quedar parado frente a Tweek

-ustedes la gente de pueblo hacen apuestas extrañas…los dos son un par de fenómenos-

Tomo la mano con la que Tweek sostenía la manzana y mordió el fruto aun sobre la mano ajena, causando que el rubio abriera los ojos a más no poder y se sonrojara violentamente

-gha…-

El pelinegro dejo de morder la manzana y mastico lentamente mientras el rubio parecía estar hecho piedra frente a él, aun con la mano estirada y la manzana en ella

-delicioso, el veneno le dio un toque especial-

Sonrió de medio lado y se fue caminando –mientras cojeaba- hacia el campo, dejando a Tweek quieto y sudando de los nervios, a lo lejos Bebe trataba de ocultar –inútilmente- su risa de emoción, los otros bandidos también se habían dado cuenta de la escena, Token y Clyde lo veían con algo de extrañeza, Red mantenía una sonrisa de diversión, Nicole una más tenue y Ruby se mantenía seria, pensativa, le gustaba que Tweek y Craig se empezaran a tratar mejor, pero esa escena –a su parecer- estuvo de más y no era necesario tanto acercamiento, algo la irrito, y no supo muy bien que había sido.

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

como muchos lo habrán notado, yo publico esta historia los miércoles, pero debido a inconvenientes personales me veo obligada a dejar de hacerlo, eso no quiere decir que la cancelare, solo que ahora las publicaciones pueden ser cualquier día de la semana, tratare de arreglar eso, sin mas que decir...

Sayonara!


	13. Noche agitada parte 1

Hola, hola :D feliz sábado a todos vamos a lo de siempre (se nota que no se hacer introducciones?)

 **Angesseth:** mamar? que cosa? cuando? donde? ah! la manzana XD mi primera introducción de Creek directa en esta historia (quiero mas) que bueno que te gusto, escribiré mas, Scott no se cansara por que es el malo en turno y su trabajo es joder, Wendy no es perra (solo un poquito, pero me agrada) y si nena, dame tus Reviews que me encanta leerlos XD (eso sonó muy sexoso jaja) besitos para ti bye :D

 **CerealPascual:** wow, puedo reconocer tu Nickname y se que ya llevas tiempo por este fandom (reverencia) gracias por leer este fic de principiante :D lo de la trama es normal, a los que han leído mis anteriores historias saben que me gusta poner incognitas que aclaro a futuro o doy giros de trama, eso es normal en mis fics, aclare los trasfondos de todos en el futuro, será lento, pero me gusta tomarme mi tiempo, gracias por tu Review

 **Luis carlos:** no descartes teorías, aun es pronto para hacer suposiciones del futuro de todos, claro que la gente miraba con desconfianza a Kenny (Butters lo da a notar) pero solo Wendy tiene huevos para decirlo, a mi me gusta escribir a mis personajes como simples mortales, así que si Kenny muere será definitivo, después aclarare por que lo llaman inmortal, el creek y el clybe apenas empieza, por ahora solo el Tokole y el Stendy son canon (y un poco el Clyde x Red) y si, creo que ya me habías dicho lo que lees en los fics

 **Tbor a:** ya esta aquí la actualización, espero que disfrutes este capitulo (y un gusto volver a leer un RW tuyo)

 **Shion:** me gustan los triángulos amorosos, y la verdad he visto algunos fanarts CraigxTweekxRuby que me han gustado bastante (incluso leído fics) hacia tiempo que quería escribir algo profundo con ellos (ya he escrito Tweek X Ruby) Clyde es un tontito, pero así lo amamos XD espero disfrutes este cap de la misma forma

 **Viry3fick:** respecto a Cartman creo que este capitulo te gustara, asi como el Creek y la participación de los demás personajes, aprovecho este espacio para agradecerte también tu RW en mi otro fic de Yuri on ice, vaya, también te gusta! genial, me dio gusto leerte por aquel fandom XD

 **Disclaimer:** South park no me pertenece

* * *

 **ARROW**

El ocaso caía por el desierto al momento en que la pandilla de Craig Tucker, acompañada de Tweek Tweak y Bebe Stevens, llegaron a la casa que era su escondite, el día había sido provechoso contando con el hecho que habían podido llevar dos caballos salvajes con ellos

-pudieron haber sido cuatro –hablo Red en voz alta mientras abría la puerta de la casa para que los otros pasaran – pero Clyde la cago-

-¡no fue mi culpa!-

-si azotas a un caballo salvaje a o cualquier animal libre, es obvio que se sentirá agredido y huira- explico Nicole

-pero no lo azote, solo le di una nalgada-

-con esas manos gordas debió haber sido un buen golpe- dijo Craig con su usual voz seria

-no eres gracioso Fucker…- contesto con un leve puchero

-¿entonces mañana volveremos al valle?- pregunto Bebe curiosa

-es probable –contesto Token- aun nos faltan tres caballos-

Bárbara asintió con seriedad, aunque internamente había dado un grito de alegría y daba vueltitas de la emoción, a ella de verdad le gustaba salir a campo abierto, cabalgar velozmente en su caballo mientras el viento revolvía sus rizos y sentirse libre, pero fingió desinterés y se fue a sentar en el suelo de la estancia al igual que los otros

-¿y que vamos a cenar?- pregunto Clyde mientras se quitaba el sombrero

-aún queda un poco de carne seca –contesto Craig- pero para mañana ya no habrá nada, creo que sería prudente que solo la mitad vaya al campo de los caballos y la otra mitad salga a cazar-

El resto asintió y terminaron acordando que sería Nicole -junto a Clyde y Red- quienes regresarían al valle y buscarían dominar un par de caballos más, así que la otra mitad conformada por Craig, Ruby y Token, saldrían de caza

-¿y ustedes que harán?- pregunto Red a los rubios que habían permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo

-nos dividiremos – hablo Bebe antes de que Tweek pudiera responder algo- Tweek los ayudara a cazar y yo iré al valle-

Los bandidos asintieron y se dispusieron a calentar la comida restante o a tirarse en el suelo a descansar –como Clyde-, Tweek aprovecho y se acercó a Bebe para hablarle bajito

-ngh… ¿nos dividiremos?-

-sí, aunque ya vimos que no planean escapar ni nada, no está demás seguir vigilándolos, y si ellos se dividen nosotros también-

-ugh…pero yo prefiero ir al valle-

-no Tweek, recuerda, tu objetivo principal es Craig Tucker y no debes de perderlo de vista en ningún momento…además podrás seguir alimentándolo en la boquita – susurro lo último con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡gha! Ya te dije que no fue lo que parecía-

-si claro…-

-Bebe, en serio-

-nanananana-

La rubia fingió demencia y se apartó de Tweek, juntándose a las otras mujeres para ayudarles a recalentar la cena, el rubio chasqueo la lengua y volteo su vista a cualquier otro punto del salón, encontrándose con unos fríos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente, Tweek le devolvió la mirada a Tucker y el pelinegro solo se giró como si no lo hubiera estado viendo, dejando a Tweek confundido

oo00oo

-de verdad, lamento no haberte visitado antes-

-no te preocupes, sé que has estado muy ocupado últimamente-

Contesto Kyle a las disculpas que le pedía su mejor amigo, ambos muchachos se encontraban sentados en la sala de la casa Broflovski, la cual lucia tal y como Stan la recordaba siempre, grande y con la mayoría de las cosas en orden –como Sheila acostumbraba tener- aunque con cuadernos, dibujos y libros por varias partes –como Ike acostumbraba dejar-, ese día no era la excepción, y Stanley se encontraba sentado en la sala mientras bebía un poco de whiskey, se había quitado el sombrero y lo había dejado en la mesa de centro hecha de caoba, la cual estaba llena de libros y cuadernos perteneciente al menor de los Broflovski

-escuche que Wendy se postuló como alcaldesa de South Park- inicio el pelirrojo –es algo de verdad admirable de su parte, sobre todo teniendo a alguien como Cartman de oponente-

-sí, yo también pienso lo mismo, pero sabes, creo que si hay alguien que puede ganarle a Cartman esa es Wendy, ella es astuta e inteligente, además la gente del pueblo la adora y tiene a varias personas de su parte, personas que no se han dejado comprar por el dinero de Cartman aun-

-entiendo, pero todos aquí sabemos la clase de alimaña que es el gordo de Eric y no dudes en que hará hasta lo imposible para volverse alcalde, Wendy es carismática e inteligente, pero algo como el factor monetario también es importante-

-¿eso quiere decir?- pregunto el pelinegro enarcando la ceja

-Stan, permíteme financiar y manejar la carrera política de Wendy- pidió seriamente el judío

-¿he?-

-mira, mi padre es un excelente abogado, él podría orientarla en asuntos legales, mi madre tiene cierta influencia en las mujeres del pueblo y es muy buena organizando a la gente, con eso sería suficiente para darle una buena batalla a Cartman, incluso ella podría ganar con más facilidad-

El joven sheriff se quedó meditándolo unos segundos mientras bebía su whiskey, la ayuda que su mejor amigo le ofrecía era como un milagro del cielo, no solo por el dinero si no por la asesoría que podrían darle a su prometida, estaba seguro de que su chica aceptaría de inmediato, además se trataba de la ayuda de Kyle, y no se le ocurría nadie más recto y honesto que Kyle, así que confiaba en sus buenas intenciones

-me siento honrado por el apoyo que tu familia le otorga a Wendy, yo le avisare y estoy seguro de que aceptara gustosa-

-espero que así sea-

Después de un rato más de hablar sobre trivialidades y la actual situación del pueblo, Stan vio la noche caer por la ventana de la sala, dispuesto a retirarse tomo su sombrero de la mesa, tirando por accidente varios de los papeles que se encontraban ahí

-lo siento- dijo de inmediato el sheriff mientras se agachaba a recoger los papeles que había tirado

-no te disculpes, Ike tiene un desorden por toda la casa, deja los papeles, yo ahorita mismo lo llamo para que limpie el desastre-

Stan sin embargo siguió juntando los papeles, encontrándose entre ellos un afiche que se le hizo vagamente familiar, y la foto en el llamo su intención más que antes

-esto es…-

-¿eso? Ha, es uno de los afiches que el señor Thomas Tucker traía consigo, no sé porque está entre las cosas de Ike-

-yo también tenía este afiche- trato de recordar Stan- me lo dio Jimmy el día en que llego a South Park, junto al afiche de Craig Tucker…-

Stan miro detenidamente la foto de la niña pelirroja en el papel, se llevó una mano para presionar ligeramente el puente de su nariz y trato de recordar de donde le parecía reconocer ese rostro, y de pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente de forma súbita, haciéndolo abrir los ojos de golpe

-¡RED!-

-¿Qué?-

-esa niña…ella…ella estaba detrás de Red, yo la vi el día de la asamblea-

-¿LA VISTE? –Pregunto Kyle sorprendido- ¿y no la reconociste?-

-no, la vi y se mi hizo ligeramente familiar, pero Red se atravesó y no me dejo verla bien-

-¿Quién es Red?-

-¡eso no importa!-

Stan se llevó las manos al cabello mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado los días anteriores, dándose cuenta de que el día de la llegada de Red fue el detonante que posiblemente había desencadenado todo

" _ah...discúlpeme, soy muy mala guiándome por calles y metros ¿podría darme más pistas? por ejemplo, "cerca de una licorería" o "de un banco" no lo sé"_

Stan se sintió como un pendejo al darse cuenta de cuales habían sido las verdaderas intenciones desde un principio de la pelirroja, y él, ingenuamente había sido quien se pasó de confianzudo, además recordó que en la información más reciente que había obtenido se hablaba de que Craig Tucker viajaba con más cómplices

-esa perra es su cómplice- murmuro casi iracundo

-¿Stan, que pasa?-

-acabo de descubrir a las cómplices de Tucker, eso pasa Kyle-

oo00oo

La noche en el desierto era fría, Tweek temblaba ligeramente mientras estaba sentado fuera del granero, con su fiel revolver en el cinturón y su mirada fija en el –ya obscuro- desierto

 _-bueno, y ahora a descansar que ya tengo mucho sueño-_

 _-eres un flojo, Clyde-_

 _-no, esta vez sí tengo motivos para bostezar…tratar de amansar caballos es más difícil de lo que parece, además ayer pase toda lo noche despierto haciendo guardia, lo que me recuerdo…Fucker, hoy es tu turno-_

 _-como sea-_

 _-¿puedes hacerlo Craig? Como está tu pierna-_

 _-estoy bien Nicole, puedo hacerlo-_

 _-muy bien, entonces tú y el "güero" vigilaran esta noche-_

 _-¡gha! ¿Qué?-_

 _-sí, oye, todos aquí tenemos que hacerlo…además y con suerte puede que logres obtener alguna pista del tipo que voló tu pueblo-_

Clyde le había dado una buena razón para hacerlo, y no le molestaba tener que pasar la noche en vela –de cualquier forma no le afectaba- lo que si le irritaba algo era el hecho de tener que estar haciendo guardia con Tucker, el cual se encontraba cuidando por el lado izquierdo de la casa, en un silencio que resultaba casi incómodo para Tweek

-¿tienes frio?-

El rubio dejo de mirar al azabache para dirigir su mirada a Ruby Tucker que se encontraba parada junto a él, con un par de mantas en las manos

-ugh… un poco-

-toma, esta es para ti- dijo mientras le daba la manta

-gracias-

-…-

-…-

-¿aún nos odias?- pregunto la chica mientras se ponía de cunclillas a un lado de donde Tweek estaba sentado

-¿ugh?-

-te pregunto si aún nos odias por creer que nosotros destruimos tu pueblo-

-ngh…eres muy directa –contesto el rubio mientras colocaba la manta sobre sus hombros y bajaba la mirada al sentir los penetrantes ojos de Ruby sobre él- bueno…he estado pensando las cosas, es decir, Bebe y yo, y no queremos hacer juicios antes de tiempo, ustedes en estos par de días se han portado "amables" con nosotros, ugh…pero yo suelo pensar que es porque se encuentran vulnerables de alguna forma-

-¿vulnerables?-

-perdieron su motín, caballos y su plan de asalto se frustro, quedando varados en el desierto, eso fue lo que los dejo a merced mía y de Bebe, apuesto que si otras fueran las circunstancias, ustedes no lo hubieran pensado dos veces para matarnos ngh…-

-no es como que vayamos matando a todos los que se nos cruzan en el camino- contesto la pelirroja haciendo un mohín con la nariz

-¿no?-

-claro que no, solo nos enfrentamos con quien nos reta y tomamos lo que necesitamos, ni mi hermano, ni Token o Clyde son asesinos cualquieras-

-ngh… ¿pero han matado?-

-bueno, si-

-entonces son asesinos y punto, tomar una vida te vuelve un asesino-

-tu viniste hasta acá buscando a mi hermano para matarlo ¿también te ibas a volver un asesino?-

-si…pero pensé que hacia lo correcto, ngh, creí que matar a alguien sin escrúpulos no sería tan malo-

-¿sin escrúpulos?-

-sí, yo había escuchado lo que hizo tu hermano y me pareció una bestia sin escrúpulos-

-¡pues escuchaste puras pendejadas!-

-¡gha! ¿Por qué te vez tan molesta? Solo creí lo que todos dicen, además aun no me cuadra muy bien ese asunto de que es "tu hermano" ¿que no se supone que tu verdadero hermano está muerto y él es un usurpador? ¿Qué no estas secuestrada?-

-¡ahhg! ¿Te parece que este secuestrada? -pregunto la adolescente enarcando una ceja

-mmm…no-

-¡pues claro que no! Nadie está aquí contra su voluntad, y Craig no es ningún "usurpador" ni nada de eso, él es mi HERMANO de sangre y eso nadie me lo puede discutir, tengo pruebas-

-¿sí?- pregunto el rubio con duda

-claro- respondió la jovencita- solo mira mis ojos, son azules…como los de él-

La pelirroja se hinco frente a Tweek, aprovechando que este estaba sentado y su rostro quedaba a la altura del otro, mirándole directamente a los ojos, haciendo que el verde y el azul chocaran de frente, Tweek empezó a ponerse nervioso de forma involuntaria, para él no era muy común que personas ajenas a su familia –o Bebe- se le acercaran tanto, de modo que comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras la chica lo veía con expresión seria y confiada, aunque por dentro ella también estaba que se derretía de los nervios

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

La voz de Craig Tucker los saco de su momento incómodo y Tweek se separó rápidamente de la pelirroja, la cual trataba de mantenerse serena ante la sombría mirada de su hermano

-¿Ruby?- pregunto con su usual voz nasal

-toma tu manta-

Fue lo único que contesto la pelirroja pasando junto a él y dándole la manta mientras ella se disponía a volver a entrar a la casa, una vez que la jovencita se perdió en el umbral de la puerta, Craig dirigió su mirada severa hacia Tweek que fingía no notar su ira y trataba de contener sus nervios, estaba seguro de que esa noche sería muy larga

oo00oo

La media noche ya pasaba y todos en el pueblo de South Park descansaban, Eric Cartman descansaba en su gran cama con sabanas de seda y caras almohadas de plumas, en la obscuridad de su habitación la luz de las velas de un candelabro de mano se hicieron presentes, iluminando un poco la estancia y el rostro regordete de Eric que fue a donde la luz fue dirigida, las velas empezaron a derretirse en cuestión de segundos empezaron a formar gotas calientes que cayeron de forma directa en la mejilla de Eric

-¡arg!- grito el castaño al sentir la cera caliente sobre su rostro, saliendo de su sueño - ¿¡que mierdas?!-

-shhh…no hagas ruido cerdito, despertaras a los demás- le hablo una voz tétrica

Eric se levantó de la cama como impulsado por un resorte y abrió los ojos incrédulo al ver quien sostenía el candelabro en la obscuridad, mirando con cierto temor las facciones duras de Scott Tenorman iluminadas en la negrura de la noche

-Scott…-

-buenas noches, marrano-

Leopold despertó a mitad de la noche sintiendo cierta inquietud en el pecho, su sueño siempre era muy ligero y estaba seguro de que había escuchado un pequeño grito proveniente de la habitación de Cartman, después de unos segundos de pensar si era prudente o no levantarse y ver qué pasaba opto por levantarse y encender una vela para echar un vistazo, se puso las pantuflas y se encamino hasta la puerta de su habitación para ir por el pasillo

" _dios…tengo un muy mal presentimiento"_

Camino por el pasillo a paso lento y temeroso, la habitación de Eric se encontraba al final del pasillo y este parecía más largo que de costumbre; apenas iba a medio camino cuando sintió como alguien lo jalo bruscamente al interior de una habitación, haciéndole soltar la vela con la que se iluminaba y dejándole a obscuras mientras ese "alguien" le tapaba la boca con una mano y con la otra sostenía un arma

-silencio- Butters se tranquilizó un poco al reconocer esa voz como la de Kenny –alguien ha entrado en la casa-

oo00oo

-¿Qué hacías con mi hermana hace rato?- Tweek se tensó de inmediato al escuchar esa pregunta detrás de él

Era más de media noche y él se encontraba de pie junto a un árbol seco que estaba a un lado del pequeño barranco que daba al riachuelo, el sonido del agua corriendo se escuchaba de fondo al igual que los grillos y otros insectos del lugar, el viento era frio y le revolvía los cabellos, trago saliva en seco y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Tucker y su mirada asesina sobre él

-ugh…no hacíamos nada-

El rubio trato de no temblar –por los nervios- y le sostuvo la mirada al pelinegro con la misma fiereza que él lo hacía, aunque había pasado gran parte de la noche evadiendo a Tucker y tratando de evitar una discusión "innecesaria" con él, pero al parecer discutirían si o si

-no te le acerques- amenazo el más alto con una voz más fría de lo usual

-¡gha! Yo ni siquiera me le acerque, fue ella-

-¿y tú muy dispuesto, verdad?-

-ngh-

-¿de que estaban hablando?-

-de nada malo, ugh…chismoso-murmuro bajito la última palabra

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-nada-

El azabache lo miro incrédulo y molesto, sobretodo porque si había escuchado el "chismoso" que había soltado el otro, y a Craig de verdad le molestaba que hablaran entre dientes o le ocultaran cosas, empuño sus manos en respuesta y miro al rubio con enojo

-si te vuelvo a ver junto a mi hermana te juro que te cortó los huevos-

-a mí no me amenaces -respondió Tweek con la voz seria- ngh…no sé qué ideas te estés creando en la cabeza, pero tu hermana solo se acercó a mí para ofrecerme una manta y hablarme de lo _"maravilloso y gentil"_ que es su hermano-

-no te creo-

-no me importa, pero no me estés jodiendo con tus miraditas de odio-

El pelinegro completamente furioso se acercó hasta el rubio y quedo frente a él en una distancia muy corta, aun en la obscuridad la luz de la luna le permitió a Tweek ver de cerca esos ojos azules que le miraban de forma penetrante, era una mirada muy intensa y profunda

" _no había duda, esos ojos azules y mirada profunda eran el sello personal de los hermanos Tucker"_

-ugh…pues sí, no cabe duda que son hermanos-

-¿Qué?-

-aunque los ojos de ella son más cálidos… tú tienes ojos como de bestia ngh-

Craig no se contuvo y empujo ligeramente al rubio, el cual se ofendió de inmediato e hizo lo mismo empujando también a Tucker hasta hacerlo tambalearse un poco, el pelinegro ya iracundo miro al otro con coraje y se le lanzo encima provocando que Tweek retrocediera y cayera por el pequeño barranco junto a Craig, dando los dos vueltas entre el fango y terminando empapados por completo en el riachuelo

-¡gha, Pendejo!- Tweek molesto se le lanzo a los golpes y Craig lo recibió de la misma forma

-fenómeno-

Ambos siguieron golpeándose sin tregua sobre el riachuelo, en medio de la pelea Tweek tuvo un impulso de ansiedad y sacó su pistola apuntando hacia el pelinegro que se encontraba frente a él

-¿vas a dispararme?-

-¡si! Si…y…y voy a matarte-

-idiota, la pistola esta empapada-

Tweek presto atención a ese pequeño detalle y se sintió estúpido por un momento, bajando el arma con resignación y chasqueando la lengua en el proceso, una risilla llamo su atención y se dio cuenta de que Tucker reía

-ngh…si, si, búrlate todo o que quieras-

-eres de verdad…extraño-

Tucker sonrió, y por primera vez Tweek se dio cuenta de que tal vez Bebe no estaba tan equivocada, bajo la luz de la luna y empapado por el agua Craig Tucker lucia apuesto, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero esta vez le daba la razón a su amiga.

* * *

Fin primera parte, nos leemos luego

Sayonara!


	14. Noche agitada parte 2

Hola a todos! traigo prisa y siento no poder contestar los RW de esta semana, aun así agradezco a:

 **SegenRott**

 **Luis Carlos**

 **Tbor a**

 **Shion**

 **Viry3fick**

 **CerealPascual**

Por tomarse su tiempo para escribirme y hacerme saber sus ideas, les contestaría pero mi jefe anda por acá y no me paga por escribir fics XD, sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo de la semana

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **ARROW**

-Silencio, alguien entro en la casa-

Después de escuchar esas palabras Leopold se tensó de inmediato y aunque le hubiera gustado gritar del pánico, olvido como hablar y se limitó a quedarse en silencio tal y como Kenny se lo había pedido, al sentir el cuerpo rígido del otro, el inmortal soltó a Stotch y lo miro ahora de frente, poniendo entre sus manos un pequeño revolver

-¿alguna vez has usado un arma?- pregunto serio y en voz baja, el menor se limitó a negar con la cabeza- bueno, hoy tendrás que aprender-

-¿qui…Quien entro?- pregunto apenas en un susurro

-no lo sé, pero sospecho que debe ser más de una persona, hace unos minutos escuche los pasos de alguien por este pasillo, supongo que se dirigían a la habitación del gordo, cuando me asome por el picaporte vi una sombra ir a la planta de abajo, así que supongo que deben ser dos o a lo mucho tres-

-pe...pero Kenny, deberíamos buscar la forma de avisarle al sheriff o a alguien-

-no hay tiempo Butters, la casa está muy lejos de la comisaria y no hay forma de comunicarnos, tendremos que hacer esto nosotros mismos-

-¿hacer que?-

-cálmate Butters, solo ponte atento y quédate detrás de mi-

Butters trago saliva en seco mientras su mano temblaba visiblemente con el revólver y Kenny acomodaba su pañuelo naranja sobre la mitad de su rostro, cubriendo su boca, el rubio mayor se acercó a la puerta y empezó a abrirla poco a poco, después de checar que no había moros en la costa tomo la mano de Butters y lo jalo despacio para que empezara a caminar detrás de él, ambos se movieron a paso lento entre el obscuro pasillo, Leo se sentía al borde del colapso nervioso, apretó el revolver entre sus manos y una idea surgida de la desesperación le cruzo por la mente

 _"sería muy fácil solo dispararme en la cabeza y terminar con esto"_

Trago saliva en seco y las palmas de su mano empezaron a sudar

-cálmate Leopold- la voz serena de Kenny le hizo voltear a mirarle al rostro que permanecía semicubierto- yo te protegeré-

Se lo había dicho con tal confianza y tranquilidad que Leopold Stotch se había obligado a sí mismo a creerle, continuaron avanzando rumbo a la habitación de Eric, ya solo les faltaba dar vuelta por el pasillo izquierdo y listo, llegarían con Cartman, se darían cuenta de que estaba bien y seguramente los regañaría por molestarlo a altas horas de la noche, porque no había nadie más que ellos tres en la casa y eso era todo, eso era lo que Leopold quería creer, más sin embargo cuando estuvieron a punto de dar vuelta por la izquierda un sombra se movió detrás de ellos, siendo captada apenas por la vista periférica de Leo

-¡oh, salchichas!-

El singular grito hizo a Kenny voltear de inmediato y ver también a la misteriosa sombra, la cual pudo notar por la escasa iluminación de que le apuntaba con una arma, el inmortal rápidamente arrojo a Stotch al suelo y el hizo lo mismo mientras desenfundaba su arma, se resguardaron tras la esquina del pasillo, salvándose apenas por un segundo de ser atravesados por las balas

-¡Butters escóndete detrás de mí!- grito Kenny mientras apuntaba a la obscuridad

El rubio obedeció y apenas lo hizo el sonido de los disparos empezó, se cubrió los oídos para tratar de silenciar el fuerte de ruido de los balazos pero era inútil, incluso podía sentir el olor a pólvora entrar por sus fosas nasales

-vaya, parece que allá afuera ya empezaron con la diversión- dijo Scott Tenorman con una sonrisa sádica mientras apuntaba con su arma a Eric que tenía las manos sobre su cabeza y una mirada de odio hacia su medio hermano-

-si vas a matarme hazlo ya, colorado hijo de perra -gruño Cartman- o de lo contrario yo te matare a ti-

-matarte de un balazo sería algo muy rápido -contesto Tenorman con voz fría- pero de esa forma yo no lo disfrutaría, lo que yo quiero es verte sufrir y desear la muerte, así como lo hizo la puta de tu madre-

Eric apretó los dientes con ira a la mención de Liane, eso solo le confirmaba sus sospechas de que había sido Scott quien había terminado con la vida de su madre, sin medir las precauciones y cegado por el odio, Eric se lanzó rápidamente contra Tenorman y ambos cayeron al suelo, comenzando a forcejear con el arma que el pelirrojo tenía en las manos

-te...dije que me mataras...o yo lo haría contigo, maldito pelirrojo-

-sueñas...hijo de puta-

A pesar de la fuerza de Scott Cartman aprovecho su gran peso y quedo por encima del otro, intentando hacer que el otro soltara el arma, sin embargo Scott no se la dejaría tan fácil, acciono el gatillo del arma y un disparo se hizo presente, rozando peligrosamente el hombro izquierdo de Eric y haciéndole sangrar casi de inmediato así como dándole una insoportable sensación de ardor por donde la bala había pasado

-no me hagas matarte tan rápido puerquito, aún tenemos mucho a que jugar en mi cueva especial-

Sonrió Scott de oreja a oreja mostrando sus prominentes dientes, Eric molesto le dio un cabezazo directo en la boca, haciendo a Scott escupir sangre y con el labio inferior reventado y el con la frente también sangrando

-no me subestimes, desgraciado-

El arma se disparó una segunda vez, pero al estar demasiado cerca los dos Eric pudo mover las manos de Tenorman para cambiar la dirección de la bala, terminando está en la pierna derecha del pelirrojo y haciéndole gritar en el proceso

-¡gordo hijo de puta!-

Después del segundo disparo en la habitación de Cartman Kenny chasqueo la lengua con frustracion al darse cuenta de que su arma se había quedado sin municiones, volteo a su izquierda y se encontró con el rostro aterrado de Leopold, no lo culpaba, era la primera vez que el pequeño estaba en una balacera y esa era la reacción esperada por la mayor parte de la gente

-hey...Leo -murmuro bajito- ¿tienes el revolver que te preste?-

El pequeño asintió y le cedió el arma que hasta en ese momento había tenido engarrotada contra su mano, Kenny la tomo y después de verificar que tenía todas las balas en su lugar sonrió bajo el pañuelo que cubría la mitad de su rostro

-supongo que eres un hombre de Tenorman, ¿cierto?- pregunto hacia la obscuridad, esperando respuesta por unos segundos -tomare eso como un sí, según me dijeron las ratas del desierto, Tenorman viaja con tres hombres y una mujer, dos pendejos sureños llamados Bill Allen y Fosse Mccdonald, no creo que seas ninguno de ellos dos, los he visto actuar y sé que son de verdad idiotas-

-...-

-¿eres Leslie? no, no lo creo...ella es el tipo de mujer que te mata por la espalda y sin que te des cuenta...así que solo queda una opción-

-tan astuto como siempre, Kenneth- le respondió la voz entre las sombras

-tan letal como siempre, Trent -contesto preparando el revolver- me sorprende que aun sigas con Tenorman, debe coger riquísimo para que no quieras dejarlo-

-cierra la puta boca Mccormick, no todos tenemos tus mañas depravadas-

-no son mañas depravadas Trent, es solo mi política de darle amor a todo quien lo necesite... ¿necesitas amor, Trent? sal de tu escondite y pasaremos un rato agradable-

-hijo de puta-

Un disparo paso cerca del escondite de Kenny, tan cerca que juraría haber visto la bala detenerse un segundo

-bueno, lo dejaremos para después, creo que ahora no estas de humor-

Intercambiaron un par de balazos más hasta que para su mala suerte Trent se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin balas, pero lejos de preocuparse de entre sus ropas saco su fiel navaja, unos fósforos y un poco de pólvora, apenas la suficiente para crear una explosión pequeña y bastante humo, ato la pólvora en una bolsita y encendió la pequeña mecha, lanzándola a medio pasillo, entre su ubicación con la de Kenny y el pasillo largo para llegar a la habitación de Eric Cartman, la pequeña explosión resonó por toda la segunda planta de la casa, Scott tomo el sonido como la primera señal de retirada y se apresuró en golpear a Cartman con el fin de dejarlo inconsciente y llevarlo con él, pero su medio hermano era de verdad alguien a quien no podía subestimar, Leopold empezó a toser desesperadamente al sentir el humo invadir sus pulmones, Kenny lo jalo de inmediato hacia el suelo para que resistiera un poco mas

-no te levantes, voy a…-

Sus palabras fueron abruptamente cortadas por una fuerte tacleada de Trent que lo llevo hasta el suelo, entre el humo y la obscuridad muy a duras penas Butters podía ver a dos sombras pelearse sobre el suelo

-¡Kenny!-

Con la pierna herida y el gran peso de Cartman, Scott no podía hacer mucho para llevárselo él solo, pero Trent parecía bastante ocupado en su propia pelea como para ir a ayudarle, el pelirrojo comprendió entonces que tenía muy pocas probabilidades de que su plan funcionara, así que la opción más inteligente era retirarse – _por el momento_ \- y hacer otro plan para llevarse al gordo, chasqueo la lengua con enojo y se apartó de Cartman para acercarse a la puerta

-considera esto una visita social, marrano –hablo con odio- la próxima vez que venga no tendrás tanta suerte-

Abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente de la habitación, encontrándose son un pasillo obscuro y el olor del humo metiéndose por sus fosas nasales, unos metros más adelante pudo escuchar el sonido de los forcejeos y los golpes propios de una pelea, camino cojeando hasta la escena mientras se cubría la nariz y trataba de adaptar su vista a la poca luz

-¡Trent, retirada!-

El pelirrojo camino unos pasos tropezándose a los pocos pasos con el cuerpo de un rubio tembloso que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Cartman volvió a abrirse y mostro al castaño con una escopeta en las manos y una mirada por demás encabronada

-¡no creas que te tengo miedo, colorado hijo de perra!-

Eric comenzó a disparar hacia todas partes, entre la obscuridad y el humo solo se escuchaban los disparos de la escopeta, Scott se arrastró por el suelo y se detuvo hasta que sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la manga de su camisa, se alteró y se preparó para soltar un golpe pero la voz lo detuvo

-¿Scott?-

-¿Trent?-

-sí, esto se descontrolo bastante ¿Qué hacemos?-

-larguemos-

Ambos rufianes aprovecharon la humareda y salieron casi corriendo del lugar, dejando a un Butters desmayado en el suelo, un Kenny golpeado y confundido entre el humo y un Eric tirando balazos por todas partes

oo00oo

Los ojos verdes de Bárbara se abrieron rápidamente al escuchar pasos en la habitación donde ella –y Red- descansaban, de forma sigilosa llevo su mano hasta debajo de su –improvisada- almohada y tomo el revolver que escondía bajo de ella, preparándose a disparar si era necesario

-¿Red? ¿Estas despierta?- pregunto un susurro

Su tensión se desvaneció un poco cuando reconoció esa voz como la de Clyde Donovan, Bebe –al igual que Red y todos los demás- dormían en el suelo sobre sus mantas, la rubia se encontraba de espaldas a Red y gracias eso pudo hacer como que no había escuchado nada y fingir que seguía dormida

-¿Clyde?- respondió Red aun somnolienta y en voz baja para evitar "despertar" a Bebe -¿Qué quieres? Son como las dos de la mañana-

-shhh…solo quería venir a verte-

-aja…no voy a tener sexo contigo…-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-shhh…baja la voz, o la "güera" se va a despertar-

Bebe ahogo una risilla al escuchar la conversación ajena, le sorprendía un poco saber que al parecer la tal Red y Donovan eran amantes, pero prefirió seguir fingiendo que dormía para escuchar que más decían

" _podrían decir algo de vida o muerte"_

Pensó para sí misma, aunque hasta para ella sonaba más a excusa para no llamarle chisme

-está dormida como un tronco, no se dará cuenta- insistió Donovan

-pues yo tampoco estoy precisamente de humor, ve y date amor a ti mismo en el baño o abraza a Token, que se yo-

-mmm ¿Token? Pues no es por sonar racista pero no es mi tipo, además, sospecho que el único aquí con esas "mañas" es tu primo-

-como sea, no voy a hacer nada contigo-

-Red…-

Murmuro el castaño apenas audible para Bárbara, y aunque la rubia pensó que hasta ahí había llegado el asunto, se crispo de inmediato cuando escucho el sonido de besos tras ella

" _diablos… ¿van a hacerlo? Que rápido la convenció…"_

Bebe dejo de respirar por un momento cuando escucho un ligero jadeo, si bien ella ya no era una adolescente virginal y el sexo lo tomaba como "lo más natural del mundo", tener a dos personas follando junto a ella en la misma habitación le resultaba un poco incómodo, entonces empezó a pensar en formas de evitar que semejante acto se consumara

-oh Clyde, eres tan bueno en esto- susurro la pelirroja

A pesar de la oscuridad y de que no podía verse el rostro a sí misma, Bebe pudo sentir toda su sangre alojarse en las mejillas, se quedó rígida en su lugar y con los ojos bien abiertos, esa situación se estaba tornando de lo más extraña para ella, quería detenerlos pero al mismo tiempo no, pensó entonces en cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido sexo y si era muy malo el que estaba empezando a sentirse ligeramente excitada

" _diablos, diablos, diablos"_

-¡ACHUU! ¡gha!-

Nunca en su vida Bebe se había sentido tan feliz por escuchar los típicos gritillos agudos de Tweek, de inmediato escucho como la pareja tras ella detenía sus avances y trataban de quedarse los más silenciosos

-rayos, es el novio de Craig- susurro Donovan

-rápido, sal de aquí- le contesto la pelirroja

Bebe espero un par de minutos más para que Clyde saliera de la habitación, después empezó a incorporarse de entre sus mantas, haciendo como que acababa de despertar y encontrándose con la sonrisa nerviosa de Red, semicubierta con las mantas y con un _"detalle"_ que había pasado por alto

-me pareció…haber escuchado a Tweek- dijo Bebe con voz somnolienta

-emm…sí, sí, yo también lo escuche… ¡por eso me desperté! Creo que está en la sala principal-

Bebe asintió con toda la serenidad que le era posible –para evitar reírse por su situación tan absurda y el descuido de Red- se levantó llevando su revolver con ella, pero antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo y miro a Red sobre su hombro con una sonrisa traviesa

-por cierto, no se si hayas notado el pequeño detalle de que tienes los calzones en los tobillos-

Bebe salió con una sonrisa dejando a Red tan sonrojada como su cabello, la rubia camino hasta el salón principal de la casa y se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse a su mejor amigo empapado, lleno de lodo, con golpes y arañazos, temblando de frio

-diablos Tweek… ¿Qué te paso?-

-ugh…un idiota me tiro por el barranco-

-qué casualidad, lo mismo me paso a mí- respondió Craig en el umbral de la puerta y en las mismas condiciones que Tweek

-¿en serio? Ja, ustedes dos son como niños –respondió la rubia mientras negaba con la cabeza- Tweek, quítate esas ropas mojadas o te enfermeras ve y date un baño mientras te preparo una taza de café-

-ugh…pero estoy de guardia-

-no me importa, prefiero relevarte en la guardia que cuidarte cuando te enfermes, te pones insoportable-

-¿más?- pregunto Craig con gesto exagerado

-¡gha! De todas formas me voy a enfermar, el agua está muy fría-

-la calentare, ahora ve y quítate esas ropas…y tu deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo refiriéndose a Tucker

-¿yo?- pregunto pelinegro sorprendido por la sugerencia de Stevens

-sí, te vez igual de lamentable que el otro bruto-

-ugh ¡pero solo hay una tina en el baño!- se apresuró a recalcar Tweek

-si ¿y qué? Los dos son hombres, pueden bañarse juntos…digo, ya se dieron un baño en el arroyo de todas formas-

Tweek desvió la vista nervioso y miro de reojo a Craig que mantenía su misma cara seria y desinteresada, en ese momento sintió algo de envidia hacia él por poder mantener esa actitud tan seca –como todo el tiempo- mientras él era un manojo de nervios –como todo el tiempo-

-ugh…-chasqueo la lengua y se dirigido al cuarto de baño

Craig se quedó quieto en su lugar mientras observaba al otro chico irse, volteo y se encontró con la mirada de Bebe sobre él, sonriendo de una forma "extraña"

-¿no iras a ducharte?-

-creo que esperare a que tu amiguito termine, al parecer le molesta que lo vean en pelotas-

-no creo que sea eso pero como quieras, ¿quieres una taza de café?-

-lo que quiero es que me digas a que viene tanta amabilidad-

-vaya, no pensé que tuviera que dar explicaciones solo por ofrecerte una taza de café-

-tu sabes a lo que me refiero, hace apenas ustedes unos días ustedes venían con la intención de matarnos y ahora hasta beberemos café juntos ¿Qué cosas no?-

-mira, Tucker –hablo Bebe con voz seria- a diferencia de Tweek a mí me gusta más analizar a las personas y tratar de entender el porqué de su actuar, hasta ahora lo único que se de ti es que eres un bandido de los más cabrones y "supuestamente" vuelas los pueblos por donde pasas-

-¿otra vez con eso? Ya dije que nosotros no fuimos-

-por eso dije "supuestamente" como sea, estos días me he dado cuenta de que no son los típicos ladrones de pueblos que he visto antes, puedo ver que más que una simple complicidad a ustedes los une su amistad o lazos familiares, se cuidan mucho entre ustedes y parecen estar huyendo de algo en común que no es precisamente la ley, dime Tucker… ¿Quiénes son ustedes realmente? ¿De que huyen o que hicieron para terminar siendo bandidos?-

-eres una mujer lista, pero creo que ni siquiera alguien como tú lo entendería-

-¿no? ¿Por qué?- pregunto enarcando una ceja

-tú y Tweek han vivido toda su vida dentro de su pequeño pueblo, protegidos por sus padres o familiares, viviendo una vida feliz y tranquila… ¿Cómo podrías entender lo que es la tristeza, el rechazo o la perdida? Y no me digas que la reciente tragedia en South Park te enseño sobre eso, como ya lo dije fue "reciente", tú y el otro ya tienen la suficiente edad como para superarlo o en su caso, tomar las pistolas y salir a buscar al causante de su desgracia-

-¿estas triste Craig? ¿Te rechazaron o perdiste a alguien? Si dices que nuestra desgracia fue reciente ¿entonces la tuya fue de hace tiempo? ¿Por eso vives como forajido huyendo de todo, junto a tus amigos y hermana?-

-eres una chismosa-

-no, pero admito que me causa curiosidad saber quién es Craig Tucker y su grupo de rebeldes…mira, te propongo algo-

-…-

-hagamos una tregua definitiva, es obvio que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos y así como una vez dijo Nicole, "no es cómodo vivir con el enemigo", seamos…amigos-

-¿amigos?-

-sí, amigos-

-bien "amiga", no seas tan metiche y deja de preguntar cosas personales, además, que tu ofrezcas tu sincera amistad no significa que el fenómeno vaya a hacer lo mismo-

-Tweek es un buen chico, es algo raro y desconfiado…también necio y exagerado, pero un buen chico… a todo esto, ¿Por qué pelearon?-

-le advertí que no se metiera con los míos-

-ahg…- contesto con duda aun, ya después le preguntaría a Tweek- como sea, ve y date un baño-

-pero-

-¡carajo! ¿Tú también? Ni que fueran a ver una cosa de otro mundo, vete a bañar o te meto a punta de pistola-

Craig la miro con seriedad pero después mostro una sonrisa minúscula, algo que Bebe tomo como una buena señal

-está bien…amiga-

Bárbara también sonrió mientras veía al otro chico caminar rumbo al pasillo con dirección al baño, se dispuso a encender la chimenea y calentar más agua, ella también necesitaría una taza de café para aguantar esa noche tan extraña y agitada.

* * *

Sayonara!


	15. Evocando al recuerdo

Hola :D...si, me tarde en publicar esto, pero bah! vayamos a lo de siempre

 **Luis Carlos:** escribir Fics en mi trabajo sin que mi jefe me descubra es mi don y mi maldición XD en cuanto a lo de la balacera pues que te diré? la verdad no soy mucho de escribir acción así que la escena salió algo floja, pero bueno, creo que tendré que practicar mas eso para el futuro, me dio risa el comentario que hiciste sobre Bebe porque algo de eso es cierto XD y sobre lo que pasara...aquí te dejo la continuación

 **CoffeCreek:** pues ahora si me tarde en actualizar (sorry?) #todossomosBebe, no quiero recordarlo pero también estuve en una situación similar y fue súper incomodo, auch, al menos me inspiro algo, lo del Bunny y el Creek fue como que de mis partes favoritas XD va lento pero tratare de compensarlo, espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo

 **Viry3fick:** escribir acción no es mi fuerte, incluso tuve un pequeño dolor de cabeza por eso pero pues "ya quedo", jajaja al parecer tanto Kenny como Bebe quedaron como pervertidos mañosos en este capitulo XD y sobre como su reciente amistad con Craig pueda promover el Creek ya veremos...creo que tengo suerte con lo de mis jefes, pero no tanto con mis compañeras XD jajaja pero seguiré escribiendo aunque les duela! ja!

 **CerealPascual:** el capitulo anterior fue mi dolor de cabeza en varias partes pero no puedo quejarme, la verdad me gusto como quedo, y si digo porque tendría que dar explicaciones y spoilers XD y no...aun no son amigos

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **ARROW**

Una mujer pelirroja muy bella, de ojos azules y en sus veintitantos acompañada de otra mujer de edad similar, piel morena, ojos castaños y vestida como nativa, no sabía quién era la morena, pero por la descripción que el sheriff Marsh le había brindado, Thomas Tucker pudo estar cien por ciento seguro de que la pelirroja no era nada más ni nada menos que Rebecca Marie Tucker, "Red", su sobrina

-y…y… ¿para dónde dices…Que…que se fueron?-

-para el sur-contesto Marsh

Por petición del sheriff, esa mañana se encontraban reunidos Thomas, Jimmy, Kyle y el mismo Stan en la residencia Broflovski, más que compartir un simple desayuno, la función principal de la reunión era hablar sobre Craig Tucker

-dudo mucho que vayan para el sur- dijo Thomas con voz seria- Red está bajo las ordenes de ese malnacido de Craig, y él no es tan idiota como para irse a parar en donde lo buscan por todas partes-

-tengo una duda respecto a todo esto Señor Tucker –lo interrumpió Kyle educadamente- ¿Cómo es que su sobrina se involucró con un bandido?-

-Red siempre fue una chica rebelde-

-¿y porque no la denuncio en cuanto supo que era cómplice de un bandido?- pregunto Stan

-fue por mi hermano, Skeeter, él es el padre de Red y me suplico que no denunciara a su hija para que no quedara fichada como delincuente-

-entonces ¿Red ayudo a que secuestraran a su propia prima?-

-desgraciadamente así fue… -contesto Tucker- yo en algún tiempo también me sentí muy traicionado por Red y no quería afectarla de ninguna manera, pero los años han pasado y la desesperación por ver a mi hija han sobrepasado mi afecto hacia ella…lo siento mucho por mi hermano, pero si para recuperar a Ruby tengo que entregar a Red, lo hare-

-en…entonces… ¿va a…a hablar…señor Tu…Tucker?- pregunto Jimmy

-así es Jimmy, me he cansado de esperar para obtener soluciones, sheriff Marsh, le revelare las identidades de los cómplices de Craig Tucker-

-¿usted los conoce?- pregunto Kyle enarcando una ceja

-sí, no a la mujer nativa que me describió el sheriff, pero si a los otros…. Jimmy, toma nota de todo lo que voy a decir, quiero que las identidades de todos esos malditos sean del conocimiento de todo el país-

-bi…bien-

Stan y Kyle también se pusieron atentos, sobretodo el pelinegro, que buscaba internamente reencontrarse con la pelirroja y hacerla pagar por haberse burlado de él

-aparte de mi sobrina Red también esta Clyde Donovan –comenzó Thomas- él es hijo de uno de mis socios en Alabama-

-¿Donovan?- pregunto Kyle tratando de recordar el apellido que había escuchado mentar a sus padres- ¿de los ricos ganaderos Donovan?-

-así es, es hijo de Roger, un buen socio y amigo mío desde la juventud, fue el quien también me pidió que no manchara el apellido de su familia y mantuviera el anonimato de Clyde hasta ahora, yo lo hice solo por él, pero la verdad ese muchacho nunca me agrado, siempre pensé que a diferencia de su padre era un vago, cabeza hueca y hasta llorón-

Jimmy asintió suavemente con la cabeza, recordando vagamente como en su niñez conoció a un niño castaño que sonreía abiertamente, en aquel tiempo le pareció alguien alegre y de buen corazón

-el otro que va con ellos es llamado Token Black –escupió el mayor con odio - ese maldito negro era esclavo de mi casa, se rebeló y se fue junto a esos malditos, llevándose claro a mi hija con ellos-

-entonces fue un crimen perpetrado entre conocidos y familiares- murmuro Stan

-a…así es…- dijo Jimmy- a lo lar…largo de estos años yo…yo he estado ayu…ayudando en la…la forma de conse…conseguir información de cualquiera de…de ellos por medio de… de mis contactos con…con otros periodistas…sin levantar sospechas de…de si son forajidos-

-es por eso que no se había escuchado el nombre de Craig Tucker antes- dedujo Kyle

-así es, por petición de mi hermano y de Roger me he contenido de dar todos los detalles a la prensa y dar captura rápida al desgraciado, pero después de lo que pasó en North Park seguir encubriéndolo ya era imposible-

-entiendo… -asintió Stan para después mirar directo al pelirrojo sureño- pero dígame señor Tucker ¿Cómo paso todo? Tengo entendido que no solo secuestraron a su hija, sino que también asesinaron a su hijo mayor y ese bandido usurpo su nombre –

-vera sheriff Stan…hace cuatro años atrás yo vivía tranquilamente con mi esposa e hijos, desgraciadamente Laura, mi mujer, murió a causa de una enfermedad cardiaca, yo estaba sumido en la tristeza y por eso no me di cuenta que un bandido desgraciado se acercó a mis familiares y amigos, de alguna forma convenció al idiota de Clyde y la tonta de Red para que asaltaran mi casa, se aliaron al esclavo de Token para que les ayudara a entrar, Craig, mi hijo se dio cuenta del atraco esa misma noche y lo asesinaron fríamente, los otros esclavos se dieron cuenta y pusieron en alerta a toda la casa, de modo que no pudieron robar nada, pero se llevaron a mi hija a modo de secuestro, además ese desgraciado usurpo el nombre de mi hijo mayor a modo de burla y se empezó a llamar a sí mismo "Craig Tucker"-

-lo siento – hablo Kyle- debe ser muy duro para usted hablar de esto-

-lo es, pero si para recuperar a mi niña tengo que hablar, entonces lo hare-

Tanto Stan como Kyle se sintieron conmovidos por las palabras que el hombre mayor les había dado, Jimmy solo se quedó en silencio mientras bebía de su jugo, había escuchado la historia del señor Tucker unas cuantas veces antes y el mismo había conocido a Clyde, Red y Ruby –nunca había hablado con ellos, pero los conocía de vista- sin embargo, quien seguía siendo un enigma para él era el hijo mayor del señor Tucker, nunca llego a verlo en persona, ni siquiera en fotografías, lo único que sabía de Craig Tucker – el hijo de Thomas- era lo que su padre contaba de él

" _Craig era un niño muy introvertido, solía estar siempre pegado a las faldas de su madre y no le gustaba salir al aire libre, por esa razón pocas personas lo conocieron"_

¿Quiénes eran esas pocas personas? Jimmy no conocía a nadie que hubiese visto antes al _verdadero_ Craig Tucker, de modo que su existencia le intrigaba, era como tratar de probar la existencia de un fantasma; en parte por esa intriga Jimmy había accedido a ayudar al señor Tucker en su búsqueda, era por la gran curiosidad que le causaba el caso Tucker

-¿entonces por dónde empezar?- pregunto Kyle

-si me permite agregar algo –dijo Thomas a Stan- le recomiendo no ir al sur, hace años que el cobarde ese no pisa el sur, lo más probable es que se encuentre al norte-

-estuve pensando en eso señor Tucker, su sobrina me dijo que irían al sur, pero como ella es experta en mentir solo me queda hacer lo opuesto…empezare buscando por el desierto, me imagino que con un poco de suerte encontraremos pistas para dar con ellos-

Thomas sonrió complacido ante las palabras del sheriff

oo00oo

-son aliados-

Fue todo lo que dijo Leslie Meyers cuando Scott le pregunto sobre lo que había investigado respecto a los dos rubios que ahora acompañaban a Tucker y su banda, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño con un poco de duda, si bien no dudaba en las palabras de Leslie, aun pensaba que era extraño como de la noche a la mañana Craig había conseguido nuevos aliados y más aún, aliados que al principio bien parecían sus enemigos

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-

-ella es llamada Bebe, él es llamado Tweek…y estoy casi segura de haber escuchado que vienen de South Park-

-¿los conoces?- pregunto Trent a su lado

Los ojos de Scott se entrecerraron de forma pensativa al escuchar esos nombres y busco entre sus más profundos recuerdos, el tiempo en el que él también era un simple muchachito de pueblo, se recordó así mismo caminando por el pueblo a lado de sus padres, saludando a los vecinos que se encontraban en el camino, se recordó entrando feliz al almacén caminando con una sonrisa mientras iba al mostrardor para pedir a la señora Tweak unas golosinas…

 _Señora Tweak…Tweek…_

-si mi memoria no me falla…el hijo de los señores de la miscelánea se llamaba Tweek, era un niñito tembloroso con cara de marica que siempre estaba acompañado por Bárbara, una chiquilla huérfana a la que los Tweak habían recogido por lastima…no hay duda, deben ser ellos-

-¿son peligrosos?- pregunto Fosse

-no lo sé, cuando me fui de South Park eran todavía unos mocosos- contesto el colorado mientras ajustaba la venda que cubría su herida en la pierna

-¿pero cómo es que llegaron a aliarse con Tucker?- se preguntó Bill - ¿ya se habrían conocido antes?-

-lo dudo – respondió Leslie – tengo la teoría de que ese tal Tweek y la mujer, Bebe, fueron tras Tucker en busca de venganza por lo que sucedió en su pueblo, pero de alguna forma ellos lograron convencerlos de que eran inocentes y ahora están de su lado-

-es lo más probable – la secundo Scott – pero ahora no tengo tiempo para lidiar con Tucker y sus nuevos amiguitos, el gordo de Cartman resulto ser más amenaza de lo que pensaba y debo centrarme en él, Leslie, tu estas a cargo de saber todo lo que hace Tucker y compañía, no los pierdas de vista-

-no lo hare- respondió la pelinegra

-Fosse y Bill, ustedes me ayudaran con mi planes contra Cartman, pero se los advierto, cagenla una sola vez y los desollare vivos-

-si…si señor- contestaron ambos al unísono

-Trent, tengo un trabajo especial para ti-

-¿especial?-

-así es…quiero que te encargues personalmente de Kenny Mccormick, si no lo quitamos de en medio se volverá una molestia-

Trent sonrió de medio lado al escuchar su nuevo trabajo, el inmortal nunca le había agradado y el saber que tenía camino libre para ejecutarlo le resultaba una gran noticia, después de un rato más Leslie salió de la cueva para regresar a su misión, mientras sus compañeros se quedaron en la cueva haciendo planes o en el caso de Scott, descansar para tratar sus heridas

oo00oo

-¡por dios! ¿Eric, que te paso?-

-nada…solo me caí de las escaleras-

Heidi dejo a un lado la comida que estaba sirviendo para los niños del albergue y se acercó hasta Eric que llevaba una venda cubriéndole la frente y un cabestrillo que protegía su hombro izquierdo

-¿pero cómo pasó?- pregunto la novicia

-me pareció escuchar una rata dentro de la casa, era de noche y fui descuidado…caí por las escaleras- contesto seriamente Cartman

Mientras Heidi revisaba las heridas de Cartman a lo lejos el padre Maxi veía la escena con mucha desconfianza, el párroco se había dado cuenta de que desde la llegada de Heidi, Cartman pasaba más tiempo en el albergue o en la iglesia junto a la novicia, siempre con el pretexto de "querer ayudar" o estar supervisando la reconstrucción del hospital, en cualquier otra persona el padre Maxi hubiera creído que las intenciones eran nobles, pero con Eric Cartman era distinto, desde la infancia había notado la malicia en Eric y aunque él no se creía nadie para juzgar no podía sacarse de la cabeza que Eric siempre traía algo entre manos, a veces se preguntaba así mismo si el castaño siempre seria así o llegaría arrepentirse en algún momento, como lo hizo su madre…

 _-ave maría purísima-_

 _-sin pecado concebida-_

 _-cuéntame tus pecados, hija-_

 _-padre… ¿es posible justificar los pecados si se hicieron en nombre del amor?-_

 _-¿pecar por amor?...eso depende de qué tipo de amor se trata-_

 _-del amor de una madre y su deseo por darle lo mejor a su hijo-_

 _-el amor de una madre es uno de los más puros y enormes que existen ¿pero que pecado tan grande cometiste como para preguntarlo?-_

 _-padre…yo mentí, manipule y fui avariciosa con tal de darle lo mejor a mi hijo-_

 _-no te entiendo hija-_

 _-hace años yo tuve una aventura con un hombre casado de la cual surgió un hijo, ambos acordamos tener en secreto su parentesco con mi hijo a cambio de que el me diera dinero mensualmente para mantenerlo, por años estuve bien con eso, la cantidad de dinero que me daba era generosa y la verdad nunca lo ame en serio como para exigirle que se quedara conmigo…-_

 _-¿y entonces?-_

 _-tuve un desliz con un hombre que después supe era su médico, gracias a eso pude enterarme de que él tenía una enfermedad terminal y le quedaba a lo mucho un año de vida, mi primera preocupación fue obviamente mi hijo al pensar que una vez muerto su padre mantenerlo sería difícil, me desespere, y empecé a pensar lo injusto que era que a pesar de llevar la sangre de su padre mi hijo no tendría ningún derecho sobre nada-_

 _-hija… ¿Qué hiciste?-_

 _-me empecé a acercar más a él, incluso yo misma solté el rumor de que él era el padre de mi hijo para que llegara a oídos de su esposa y la relación se fracturara…funciono, el empezó a andar abiertamente conmigo y reconoció su paternidad, su esposa se molestó y decepciono tanto que incluso enfermo del coraje, también tuve la idea de meterme con su abogado y convencerlo de cambiar su testamento a favor de mi hijo-_

 _-…-_

 _-para cuando él murió y la lectura del testamento se llevó a cabo, mi hijo quedo como el heredero universal y yo como su representante legal, dejando así a su esposa y a su otro hijo en la calle…después me entere que la vergüenza, indignación y humillación de ella fue tanta que incluso murió, dejando al niño en orfandad-_

 _-hija…eso fue horrible-_

 _-lo se padre, lo se…y lo peor de todo es que en ese tiempo ni siquiera me importo, yo me sentía victoriosa y orgullosa de haber logrado un futuro decente para mi hijo-_

 _-¿y que te ha llevado a arrepentirte hasta ahora?-_

 _-no lo sé, talvez son los años los que me han hecho meditar mis acciones o me han ablandado al punto de sentir remordimientos…padre, de verdad me siento mal por lo que hice-_

 _-hija, lo que me cuentas es algo muy grave-_

 _-padre ¿cree que tenga alguna salvación? ¿Dios podrá perdonarme?-_

 _-el amor de dios padre es infinito, su misericordia es tanta que puede perdonar cualquier pecado, claro, solo si te arrepientes de todo corazón-_

 _-me arrepiento padre, de verdad lo hago…-_

Por el tono de voz supo que Liane no mentía con su arrepentimiento, ahora ella estaba muerta y deseaba de todo corazón que dios le hubiera perdonado sus pecados y la dejara descansar en paz, al final aquella mujer había tratado de enmendar el daño que había hecho, el reverendo miro de reojo a Eric, preguntándose, ¿él podría sentir lo mismo? ¿Corregiría algún día su mal comportamiento? Esperaba que lo hiciera pronto, antes de que los remordimientos lo embargaran tal y como había pasado con su madre

oo00oo

Tal y como lo habían acordado, mientras Nicole, Red, Bebe y Clyde se daban a la tarea de conseguir un par de caballos más, Red, Token, Craig y Tweek se encontraban en el desierto iniciando lo que sería su cacería, aunque se demoraron un poco en convencer a Tweek para que les diera las armas para cazar al final el rubio cedió y ahora se encontraban en campo abierto

-creo que sería más efectivo si nos dividimos- dijo Token a lo que los otros asintieron

Ruby de inmediato tuvo la idea de ofrecerse para ir con Tweek, le ilusionaba el hecho de ir a cazar con él y poder hablar un poco más con el mayor, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de decir que ella iría con el rubio, su hermano se adelanto

-bien, yo iré con Tweak y Ruby ira contigo Token-

-ngh-

-me parece bien- dijo Token

-no, prefiero ir con Tweek- dijo la pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Craig miro seriamente a su hermana y esta le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma, creando un ambiente tenso entre los cuatro, Token rodo los ojos mientras pensaba que se venía otra tonta discusión por parte de los Tucker y Tweek se puso nervioso al recordar la advertencia que Craig le había dado sobre acercarse a Ruby

-iras con Token, le ayudaras a poner trampas y antes de las cuatro de la tarde nos volveremos a reunir en este punto-

-excelente idea, y creo que vaya con quien vaya será lo mismo-

-entonces VE con Token-

-pero…-

-¡Gha! Yo…yo estaré bien si voy con Craig…-dijo por fin el rubio atrayendo la atención de todos- no es como que nos vayamos a matar si hacemos equipo otra vez-

Ruby guardo silencio mientras observaba a Tweek, en la mañana había escuchado que ni él ni su hermano habían terminado de hacer su guardia solo porque se pelearon y terminaron en el fondo del riachuelo, elle llego a pensar que incluso Tweek preferiría ir con ella que con su hermano, pero el rubio de verdad era impredecible

-tsk…has lo que quieras- dijo dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar- vamos, Token-

El moreno se despidió con una sonrisa y fue tras la pelirroja, caminando ambos a espaldas del valle donde se encontraban para colocar trampas, después de que se fueron Tweek sintió la mirada fija de Craig sobre él y volteo a verlo con duda

-¿Qué?-

-al parecer captaste la advertencia-

-ja…no lo hago por "miedo" a ti si eso quieres decir, ngh… lo hice porque prefiero tenerte vigilado-

-sí, lo que digas-

-ugh-

Tweek prefirió pasar por alto las palabras del pelinegro y se enfocó en cargar la escopeta –que Bebe le había prestado- para comenzar a cazar, pasaron varios minutos rondando en silencio tras los matorrales hasta que vieron un coyote beber agua en un gran charco, apenas Craig lo vio y abrió la boca para decirle al rubio que le apuntara, Tweek se adelantó y disparo al animal, hiriéndolo en una pata, en cuanto se vio herido el animal intento huir pero el rubio disparo un par de veces más, dándole en el estómago y en el hocico, matándolo…

-ok…- fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro

Ambos fueron hasta el animal para verificar que estuviera muerto, Craig tomo al animal y lo levanto por las patas traseras, no era muy grande, así que tendrían que cazar a otro para compensarlo

-eres muy rápido, pero le diste demasiados balazos, si hubieras esperado un poco más y puesto en la mira, lo hubieras matado de un solo disparo en la cabeza-

-ugh… ¿ahora me darás clases de cómo cazar?-

-pues no te harían mal, aunque eres muy rápido eres también descuidado, desperdicias balas…-

-ngh "no desperdiciar balas", una valiosa lección de un bandido genuino-

-no hace falta ser un bandido para saber disparar, cualquier idiota palurdo sabe que las municiones se gastan-

-…-

-…-

-¿palurdo?-

-argh ¡olvídalo!-

-no, no, no, dime que significa eso-

-¿no lo sabes?-

-nunca había escuchado esa palabra, ngh, tal vez es una majadería típica de los sureños-

-no es una majadería, solo significa _tonto_ y no es ninguna grosería del sur, es una palabra común ¿acaso no fuiste a la escuela?-

-ugh… ¡obvio sí!-

Tras esa pregunta una incógnita nació en Tweek, ¿Tucker había ido a la escuela? Porque ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, él no era el típico bandido de caminos que se imaginó antes de conocerlo, no, pese a decir muchas groserías y levantar el dedo a la menor provocación, la verdad es que Craig Tucker parecía tener algo de educación

-ngh, tu… ¿fuiste a la escuela?-

El pelinegro lo miro seriamente y después desvió la mirada a la derecha, como evocando recuerdos, se quedó en silencio y Tweek creyó que no le contestaría, sin embargo…

-estudie en casa –contesto con voz serena – mi madre fue maestra y me enseño todo lo que sabía, a escribir, a leer, a tener modales y tocar el piano-

-¡gha! ¡¿Sabes tocar el piano?!- casi grito el rubio por el asombro

-sí, pero no es algo que me guste hacer mucho-

Durante toda su vida, Tweek había mantenido estereotipos fijos de las personas, y cada vez que pensaba en un bandido la imagen de un tipo sanguinario, ignorante, sucio y malhablado le llegaba a la cabeza, pero ahora, al tener a un chico con -aparente- buen nivel de educación, limpio, y hasta apuesto, se le hacía como que hubiese estado engañado toda su vida, fue entonces cuando la curiosidad tomo más fuerza ¿Quién era realmente Craig Tucker?

-ugh…entonces… ¿tienes mamá?-

Tweek se dio un golpe mental al darse cuenta de la pregunta tan tonta que había hecho, Craig lo miro con una ceja enarcada

-si…al igual que todo mundo nací de una madre- contesto el pelinegro

-no me refería a eso, es decir, ngh…siempre había pensado que los bandidos eran generalmente huérfanos o hijos de familias muy pobres a los que no les daban más opción que robar para sobrevivir-

-entiendo, y eso confirma mi teoría de que no sabes nada del mundo-

-¡gha! No me hables como si fuera un niño-

-lo eres para mí, un pequeño niño de un pueblo oculto entre las montañas-

-tengo 20 años-

-¡ja! Y yo tengo 23, te supero-

-¿23? Vaya, y te comportas como de 30-

-se llama madurez-

-ugh…yo le llamaría amargura-

-¿y qué? No eres más que un mocoso, te apuesto que ni siquiera tienes pelo _ahí_ abajo-

-¡gha!-

Craig sonrió con triunfo al ver como el rubio se ponía rojo hasta de las orejas, al parecer había dado justo en el clavo, se le hizo muy divertido y con una sonrisa ladina se dispuso a seguir avergonzándolo

-¿Qué pasa con esa reacción? No me digas que te avergüenza hablar de sexo-

-ugh ¡no!-

-¿ah, no? Dime… ¿Con cuántas chicas has estado?-

-¡gha! Y…¡¿y eso a ti que te importa?!...ngh-

-¿entonces con ninguna?-

-¡NO! Es decir…si…si, una vez – contesto nervioso el rubio recordando la vez que Lola había intentado seducirlo y se había mostrado desnuda a él- ella…era muy linda…ngh, pero-

-¿pero?- pregunto Craig con un tono más serio

-ugh…no sé, ¿y sabes qué? No tengo porque hablar de esto contigo, ugh…vamos, las presas se escapan-

Tweek dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar –a paso apresurado- Craig lo observo alejarse y suspiro de forma apenas audible para después sonreír de medio lado

" _me equivoque comparándote con Thomas, a diferencia de él tu eres impredecible y no puedo saber lo que piensas, me intrigas…Tweek Tweak"_

oo00oo

Los ojos de Bebe miraban somnolientos el techo interior de la carreta donde se encontraba recostada, se sentía cansada después de haber tenido que terminar la guardia que Tweek no había podido hacer, mientras ella intentaba descansar un poco, afuera, en el campo abierto, Nicole intentaba enseñar a Clyde a tener paciencia para poder montar un caballo salvaje, era gracioso escuchar a Clyde quejarse cada vez que un caballo lo tiraba, porque si, Bebe podía oírlo todo, incluso los pasos de alguien acercándose y metiéndose a la carreta para tomar la cantimplora de agua que se encontraba justo a su lado

-¿no puedes dormir?- pregunto Red mientras bebía un trago de agua

-me es difícil conciliar el sueño durante el día- contesto Bebe dirigiendo su vista a la pelirroja que había tomado asiento a su lado

-te entiendo, a mí me pasa igual, creo que no vas a poder conciliar bien el sueño hasta en la noche, claro, a menos que Craig y Tweek no se peleen de nuevo-

-¡por favor no!- exclamo la rubia de forma exagerada, ganado una risilla divertida de Red – son como niños-

-más que eso, yo pienso que es tensión sexual-

-¿tensión sexual?-

-sí, es cuando dos personas se…-

-¡se lo que es!...pero me extraña que uses ese término-

-¿Por qué?-

-bueno, para empezar, los dos son hombres-

-oh, ¿te molesta que dos hombres…-

-no, a mí no, pero de dónde vengo no es muy bien visto y…-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir un peso sobre ella, se sorprendió enormemente al ver a la pelirroja sentada a horcajadas sobre su vientre mientras tomaba sus manos sobre su cabeza y la miraba de forma fija

-¿alguna vez te has enamorado, Stevens?-

-¿he?-

Bebe recordó inmediatamente esos pequeños romances que había tenido en su adolescencia, siendo Kyle Broflovski es más destacable de ellos, pero no estaba segura de sí había sido amor

-el amor es un sentimiento hermoso, Bárbara – hablo Red mientras soltaba las manos de la rubia y pasaba sus delgados dedos entre los rizos rubios – y es muy difícil de encontrar, por eso, si un día lo encuentras, no lo dejes ir…no importa que sea de tu mismo sexo-

La pelirroja sonrió de forma dulce al ver el intenso sonrojo de la rubia y sus ojos verdes abiertos con sorpresa, era una chica de verdad hermosa, acerco su rostro hasta el otro de modo que sus narices se rozaron y sus alientos terminaron cruzándose

-¿lo entiendes, Bebe?-

-emmm… ¿Qué pasa aquí?-

Ambas mujeres se separaron y voltearon hasta la entrada de la carreta donde Clyde las miraba con curiosidad y duda, Bebe se sintió ligeramente apenada pero Red no pareció ni siquiera inmutarse

-¿y Nicole?- pregunto la mujer Tucker

-con los caballos, ¿pero qué…-

Red dejo al castaño con la palabra en la boca y salió de la carreta para ir junto a la morena, Bebe intento hacer lo mismo y restarle importancia al asunto, volvió a recostarse en la carreta y cerró los ojos para fingir que dormiría, Clyde se quedó parado mientras procesaba lo que acababa de ver, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero le gustaba, y una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro…

-esta wea tanganana…-balbuceo palabras inentendibles hasta para él

 _oo00oo_

" _-quiero que me enseñes a disparar un arma-_

 _-¿para qué? tú no debe tocar esas cosas…además yo soy quien se encargara de protegerte hasta con mi vida de ser posible-_

 _-pero…-_

 _-shh...fin de la plática-"_

Los ojos de Kenny se abrieron con sorpresa al oír la petición que Butters acababa de hacerle, vio en sus ojos esa determinación y supo que lo decía en serio

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el inmortal

-por lo de anoche…me vi como un completo estorbo al no hacer nada para ayudarte y verme paralizado por el miedo…yo, ¡yo quiero serte útil la próxima vez!-

" _quiero ser útil para ti"_

Atrapado entre el recuerdo y la melancolía, Kenny sintió su corazón estrujarse pero –a duras penas- mantuvo la misma actitud serena que siempre tenía, le sonrió a Leopold y asintió con la cabeza dándole una respuesta positiva

-gracias, Kenny- sonrió el menor

-no es nada-

Pero lo era todo, Kenny había descubierto –dolorosamente- que a veces el saber disparar un arma podría salvarte la vida, ya había cometido el error de sobreproteger a alguien y subestimarle, pero no volvería a hacerlo, le enseñaría a Butters a defenderse así como no quiso hacerlo con ella…

" _es lo mejor, ¿no es así? Karen…"._

* * *

Sayonara!


	16. Acercamiento urgente

Soy muy mala con mis introducciones, así que vayamos al grano...

 **CoffeCreek:** corazones gay para todos! que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior (y que mal que se haya ido la luz, me imagino al universo con el plan de que no leas mas fics jaja) para cuando mas Creek? que te parece para hoy :D lo mismo con el Bunny y lo que vaya saliendo, disfrútalo!

 **Srita. Miseria:** (lo admito, tu nickname me intriga) WOW! leí y releí tu RW varias veces porque...pues porque entendiste todo lo que quise transmitir a la primera y también algunas cosillas que quiero hacer en el futuro, lo de Tenorman es cierto! y es que analizándolo un poco el esta del lado de "los villanos" pero después de conocer un poco su trasfondo vemos que el solo quiere "justicia" a su manera, y lo quiere hacer lenta y dolorosamente, matarlo de un balazo hubiera sido MUY simple, en cuanto al ship "ClyBeRed" creo que todos suponían que seria Clybe, pero la verdad también me hubiera parecido un poco obvio y eso hubiese resultado aburrido, hay que cambiar las cosas un poco, en cuanto a Eric no lo quise dejar solo a cuidado de Kenny, todos sabemos que ese gordo es de temer, disfruta el capitulo

 **Luis Carlos:** dejando un poco de lado sobre que ya sabemos un poco de porque Scott es como es... viste venir la escena de Red y Bebe? no? ah! pues ese era el chiste XD yo no lo llamaría "abrupto" porque Red no se le lanzo a Bebe solo porque si, ella -a su manera- le explicaba que no tenia nada de malo enamorarte de alguien de tu mismo sexo, y que era un sentimiento que cualquiera podía sentir, Bebe incluso se dejo llevar por ella, y eso le dio toda la razón a Red, lo de Karen lo explicare un poquito mas adelante

 **SegenRott:** me diste la idea de hacer un capitulo que explique toda la mentalidad detrás de Thomas Tucker...digo, eso aclararía el 60% de la historia XD Red X Bebe? vaya! al parecer les gusto mas de lo que pensé, la verdad hasta yo las veo sexy juntas, pero hay un Clyde de por medio XD ya veremos que pasa

 **Viry3fick:** pues para ser teorías de las 2:00 am parecen bastante bien fundamentadas, al parecer todos quieren saber que piensa Thomas Tucker XD ese hombre es enigmático, eso de que si a Bebe le gustan pepinos o papayas ya lo pensare después, aun no estoy segura de que hacer, lo del amigo de Jimmy también lo revelare en unos capítulos a futuro, de echo ya no falta mucho para que se cierre este arco de la historia, que bueno que leer te desestrese, al menos tiene un buen uso :D

 **Disclaimer:** el mismo de siempre

* * *

 **Arrow**

 _La lluvia caía intensamente por todo el cielo de Alabama, mojando las coloridas flores y el verde césped de los amplios jardines de la mansión Tucker, Craig, de nueve años, miraba atento la lluvia, le gustaba el olor a tierra mojada y ver como su aliento empañaba el vidrio de la ventana donde se encontraba recargado_

 _-¡achu!-_

 _Un estornudo lo saco de su mundo lleno de nubes grises, giro sobre sus talones y dirigió sus ojos azules hasta la imagen de un niño de piel obscura que temblaba ligeramente a causa del frio, sus ropas viejas, rotas y mojadas dejaban ver su cuerpecito en extremo delgado, sentado en el suelo alfombrado, abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza_

 _-te dije que tomaras una manta- hablo Craig con voz seria_

 _-no es necesario joven amo –contesto el niño con la cabeza agachada y sin mirarle a los ojos- mucho ya hizo por mí al permitirme refugiarme de la lluvia en su habitación-_

 _-te resfriaras-_

 _-no importa, es mi castigo-_

 _Craig recordaba vagamente por qué habían castigado a ese niño, al parecer lo habían descubierto tomando una pieza de pan de la cocina y el capataz aviso a su padre, y como siempre, Thomas Tucker no tenía piedad con nadie aunque se tratara de un niño, lo había castigado con diez azotes y mandándolo a limpiar las caballerizas, aunque estuviera cayendo un diluvio, Craig había visto trabajar al otro desde la mañana, y se le hizo cruel verlo cubrirse con paja para soportar el frio de la tarde, así que en secreto, lo llevo hasta su habitación_

 _-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Tucker_

 _-no tengo un nombre como tal, joven amo-respondió el niño- pero mi mamá me llama Token…a veces-_

 _-puedo pedirte un favor, Token-_

 _-el que quiera joven a…-_

 _-no me vuelvas a llamar "joven amo"- lo interrumpió- solo llámame Craig ¿sí?-_

 _-pero yo soy un esclavo, debo hablarles con respeto a mis amos, si su señor padre se da cuenta…-_

 _-él nunca se da cuenta de lo que pasa conmigo…Token, ¿podemos ser amigos? –_

 _El pequeño esclavo levanto por primera vez su mirada hasta el niño que tenía enfrente, sabía que era el hijo de su amo, pero no lo había visto más que un par de veces antes, detrás de la ventana que daba al jardín, con esos intensos ojos azules cargados de tristeza, hasta ese momento se había preguntado la razón de su tristeza, ¿Cómo podía verse tan desdichado si tenía ropa fina, zapatos, comida caliente y era blanco? La respuesta se la acababa de dar en ese momento, Craig Tucker estaba encerrado en una jaula de oro, antes de que el moreno pudiera contestar la puerta se abrió para sorpresa de ambos niños, Token llego a temer de que se tratara del amo Thomas o algún adulto, sin embargo..._

 _-¡Craig!-_

 _Ataviada con un amplio vestido lila, medias blancas y guantes del mismo color, entro Rebecca Tucker -de ocho años- a la habitación, con esa vitalidad tan suya, las mejillas coloreadas de rosa, os grandes ojos azules, su inigualable cabello rojo atado en un par de coletas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual se quedó tiesa al ver al pequeño esclavo sentado en el suelo_

 _-¡hola esclavo!- saludo para después dirigir la vista a su primo- ¡Craig! ¡Ya nació! Escuche a mi padre hablar con el tío Thomas y alcance a oír que fue niña ¡tienes una hermanita, Craig!-_

 _La niña empezó a parlotear mientras se subía a la cama de Craig y empezaba a brincar y gritar cosas de que ella sería el "ejemplo a seguir" de su nueva prima, tanto Craig como Token la miraron en silencio un rato hasta que Craig pensó que no era bueno tan escandalo -alguien podría ir y descubrir al pequeño esclavo en su habitación- afortunadamente Craig sabia como calmar a su prima_

 _-Rebecca Tucker-dijo con su voz infantil, aunque nasal_

 _-aish...-la niña dejo de brincar en la cama e hizo un puchero mientras miraba a su primo- Craig, ya te dije que no me digas así, llámame "Red", así como mi cabello-_

 _-Red es un apodo tonto, jamás te llamare así-_

 _-no es un apodo tonto, ¡es el mejor nombre del mundo!...esclavo -dijo volteándose hacia Token- ¿tú que piensas? ¿Red es bonito sí o no?-_

 _-bu...bueno...yo...-_

 _-no tienes que contestarle que si, Token-_

 _-¿Token?- pregunto la pelirroja_

 _-sí, así se llama -respondió Craig- y si quieres que él te llame por tu tonto apodo, tú debes llamarlo por su nombre-_

 _-¡hecho!-_

 _Contesto la niña para sorpresa del afroamericano, al parecer Craig era bastante bueno persuadiendo a los otros para que hicieran lo que quería, nunca le había parecido un mal niño, es solo que nunca lo había tratado, en algún momento había llegado a pensar que era como su padre, pero no, no todos los blancos eran crueles, Craig y Red parecían mas cálidos, le agradaban_

 _-el tío Thomas esta tan feliz, que quiere hacer una fiesta para presentar a su nueva hija con sus amigos, ¡claro! cuando la tía Laura se recupere-_

 _-¿cómo está mi mamá?- pregunto Craig con tinte de preocupación_

 _-no lo sé, pero creo que ahora está dormida... ¿no quieres ir a conocer a tu hermanita, Craig? talvez el tío Thomas...-_

 _-no- respondió secamente el niño para sorpresa de Red y Token - mi padre dijo que...que una vez que naciera él bebe, yo debía mantenerme lejos de él y de mi madre...así mamá no se distraerá conmigo y cuidara bien al bebe-_

 _-Ruby-_

 _-¿he?-_

 _-escuche que él bebe se llama Ruby...pero bueno, si el tío Thomas dice eso solo queda obedecerlo...ya después podremos convivir con Ruby, pero Craig, si tu papá hace la fiesta entonces te presentare a Clyde, él es mi compañero de clases y creo que te caerá muy bien-_

 _-no lo sé -respondió el azabache- a mi padre no le gusta que yo esté en esas fiestas o reuniones, siempre me ordena que no salga de mi habitación-_

 _-¡no importa! -respondió la niña bajando de la cama y parándose junto a su primo y el niño esclavo- yo misma lo traeré a tu habitación...digo, si ya metiste a tu esclavo, entonces meter a Clyde no será problema-_

 _-Token no es mi esclavo -respondió Craig- desde hoy somos amigos-_

 _Red parpadeo un par de veces ante esas palabras, siempre le habían dicho que la gente de piel obscura solo servía para obedecerlos, nunca había pensado que podía llamarles "amigos"... ¿pero porque no? ese niño se veía agradable, posiblemente hasta a Clyde le agradaría_

 _-¡está bien! para la próxima vez traeré a Clyde y tu -dijo refiriéndose a su primo -Token, yo y hasta Ruby podremos jugar juntos ¡será divertido!-_

 _-Ruby es un bebe...no puede jugar-_

 _-que aburrido eres Craig...obviamente Ruby crecerá rápido, más de lo que crees-_

 _"más rápido de lo que crees"_

Y vaya que lo había hecho, Craig mantenía fresco el recuerdo de ese tarde lluviosa en la que se hizo amigo de Token y Red entro a su recamara gritando que ahora tenía una hermanita, en ese momento no se imaginó lo mucho que ese pequeño bebe cambiaría su vida, amaba a su hermana y por muchos años la vio como eso...una bebe a la cual proteger en memoria de su madre, pero ahora, viéndola caminar frente a él, a paso lento y junto a un apuesto chico, sonriéndole y sonrojándose disimuladamente, Craig se daba cuenta -lastimosamente- que Ruby ya no era un bebe

-¿celos de hermano?-

La voz de Token que caminaba a su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos, los cuatro habían terminado de cazar y regresaban cargando a sus presas, Ruby iba al frente con Tweek, platicando sobre su cacería, y Craig iba con Token tras ellos

-¿celos?- pregunto el azabache enarcando una ceja

-bueno tú eres el hermano mayor, lo más normal sería que tuvieras celos de hermano por cualquiera que esté cerca de tu hermanita-

-ah...bueno...sobre eso...no creo que Tweek Tweak sea un problema-

-¿no? ¿Porque? no se ve muy varonil, pero es eso que las chicas llaman "lindo"...además todos nosotros conocemos perfectamente bien a Ruby como para saber que a ella le gusta Tweek ¡hasta Nicole se dio cuenta! solo mírala, actúa como cualquier adolescente y no como la cínica Ruby que todos conocemos-

-tengo ciertas sospechas sobre Tweak-

-¿qué clase de sospechas?-

-estoy casi seguro de que es virgen-

-¿que? -al afroamericano casi se la cae la quijada al suelo -¿cómo sabes tú eso?-

-casualmente me conto de como una chica se le insinuó y el muy bruto no le hizo nada, el caso es que sonó como un virgen, te apuesto veinte dólares a que ni siquiera ha besado a alguien-

-ok...eso es demasiada información para mí, pero yo creo que más bien es un tipo recto y decente, es algo admirable quererse guardar para el matrimonio y solo hacerlo con la persona correcta-

-ummm-

-Tweek me parece un buen chico...creo que Ruby merece mínimo a alguien con esa clase de valores ¿no lo crees?-

Craig detuvo su paso a penas escucho esas palabras, ¿Tweeky Ruby? tan solo pensarlo y el estómago se le revolvió, si, él se había dado cuenta del gusto de su hermana por el rubio, y aunque ahora Tweek actuara indiferente o no haya dado cuenta ¿qué le garantizaba que en el futuro no cambiaría? Ruby se ponía más bonita cada día que pasaba, era difícil pasar eso por alto

-¿Craig?- le llamo Token que se había detenido junto a él

Pero le había dicho que una hermosa chica se le había ofrecido y el -aparentemente- no le hizo nada, ¿qué clase de hombre rechazaba un ofrecimiento tan generoso? ¿Era recto y decente como Token decía? ¿O era un fanático religioso? o acaso...

-no le gustan las mujeres...-susurro apenas para sí mismo

-¿qué?- pregunto Token

-no...No, nada-

Siguió caminado ante la mirada extrañada de su amigo, a cada día mas le nacían nuevas incógnitas respecto a Tweek Tweak, ¿qué clase de persona era? todo él le causaba curiosidad, y no pensaba quedarse con la duda

oo00oo

-mi madre ha estado aconsejando a las mujeres del pueblo para que no se dejen comprar por el dinero de Cartman y voten por quien ellas quieran, que esperemos, sea a tu favor, Wendy-

-...-

-¿Wendy?- la llamo Kyle al verla distraída en otra cosa y no en su reunión

-¿Wendy, que pasa?-la llamo ahora Stan

-¿he? lo siento...-reacciono la pelinegra- lo siento Kyle, es solo que desde hace días me surgió una preocupación-

-¿una preocupación sobre qué?- pregunto su prometido

-te lo dije la otra vez Stan...sobre Bebe y Tweek-

-¿Bebe y Tweek? ¿Qué sucede con ellos?- pregunto ahora Broflovski

-bueno...no les he visto desde hace ya muchos días, la última vez que recuerdo haber visto a Bebe fue en la asamblea, cuando nos presentaron a Heidi-

Ante las palabras de Wendy, Kyle reparo de que el tampoco no había visto a ambos rubios, a Bebe la había visto seguido después de la explosión porque ella se encargaba de atender a los heridos y llego a limpiar sus heridas en más de una ocasión, pero de repente dejo de verla

-la verdad es que no había dejado de pensar en eso desde que me lo dijiste -hablo Stan- le pregunte a varios vecinos nuestros si los habían visto y dijeron que no, también fui al salón de Bebe, y esta desierto, incluso los damnificados que estuvieron viviendo ahí se fueron a reconstruir sus hogares...es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra-

-eso es imposible, la gente no desaparece solo porque si...talvez salieron del pueblo por algunos días, no lo sé- dijo Kyle

-Bebe es mi mejor amiga -le respondió Wendy- ella me hubiera dicho si tenían la intención de ir a algún lado, ¿pero a donde irían? Bebe no tiene familia, Tweek perdió a sus padres en la masacre y que yo sepa, no tenía a alguien más fuera de aquí-

-la verdad es que Tweek se estaba portando algo raro después de la masacre- dijo el sheriff

-¿raro en que forma?-

-pues pasaba noche y día limpiando los escombros de la que fue la miscelánea, tenía las manos muy lastimadas pero no se detenía, cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos me daba la sensación de planeaba algo, y que el dolor físico era nada comparado a su dolor emocional...la verdad creo que Tweek estaba mal-

-es normal -respondió Kyle- Tweek siempre fue muy apegado a sus padres y después a Bebe, ¿lo recuerdan en la escuela? siempre estaba tembloroso, entraba en pánico cuando te le acercabas demasiado y su primera reacción era soltar un golpe-

-cómo olvidarlo -sonrió Stan melancólicamente- sabes, aun no me explico cómo te acercaste a Bebe si ella siempre estaba con él-

-bueno, fue gracias a Wendy-

-¿que?-

-no malpienses -lo detuvo la pelinegra- yo solo le explique a Tweek la historia de cómo las abejitas se reproducían y para eso necesitaban privacidad, así que le aconseje que si no quería presenciar la reproducción de las abejas, que mejor le diera su espacio a Bebe-

-¿de verdad se lo dijiste así?- pregunto Kyle enarcando una ceja

-si...y lo entendió, fue la misma Bebe quien me dijo que se lo dijera así-

-¿Bebe?- pregunto el pelirrojo

Wendy sonrió ante tales recuerdos y dirigió una mirada traviesa al pelirrojo

-oh Kyle...si pensaste que tu habías elegido a Bebe déjame decirte que no, ella te hizo creer que tú la conquistaste pero en realidad ella ya te había marcado el culo desde la primaria-

Tanto Stan como Wendy rieron al ver la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo, después se quedaron en silencio, un hueco de inconformidad se formó en el estómago de los tres y entonces Stan tomo la mano de Wendy

-voy a encontrarlos...desde hoy una de mis prioridades es también encontrar a nuestros amigos, te lo prometo-

-Stan...-

Kyle bajo la mirada, reflexionando en lo mucho que esa explosión se había llevado, no solo la vida de sus vecinos y amigos, si no también su tranquilidad y la capacidad de reír como lo habían hecho hace unos momentos, ahora todo parecía más denso y se preguntaba si volverían a tener días como en el pasado, el solo esperaba que así fuera

oo00oo

Leslie bajo al riachuelo, relleno su cantimplora, quito un momento el listón amarillo que adornaba su largo cabello negro, y se lavó la cara para refrescarse un poco, ese día le parecía extremadamente aburrido y tedioso, pero al ser una orden de Scott no tenía más que acatarla, como lo había estado haciendo desde hace poco más de tres años

 _-Leslie Meyers...buscada en cuatro condados por cargos de espionaje y conspiración, al parecer eres muy popular en el ministerio, escuche que el bastardo del ministro PC ofrecía diez mil grandes por ti, viva o muerta-_

 _-¿vas a matarme? hazlo entonces, pero asegúrate de hacerlo bien, cabron colorado-_

 _-¿matarte? oh no, no, no...Se reconocer a una persona astuta cuando la veo y creo que tú entras en esa categoría-_

 _-¿entonces qué es lo que quieres?-_

 _-primero que nada déjame presentarme correctamente, mi nombre es Scott Tenorman y seré directo, quiero que trabajes para mí-_

 _-¿para ti?-_

 _-así es, necesito a alguien con tu habilidad para espiar y conseguir información-_

 _-no estoy interesada, búscate a alguien más-_

 _-sabía que dirías eso, y también se por qué no te interesa, PC te tiene casi en sus manos ¿no?-_

 _-...-_

 _-veo que acerté, mira Leslie...te lo pondré de esta forma, si tú me ayudas a conseguir lo que quiero, yo te ayudare a quitarte tus problemas de encima y de paso te regresare al anonimato-_

 _-¿puedes hacer eso?-_

 _-claro, solo necesito "matarte" de forma hipotética y ante los ojos del mundo-_

 _-PC no es tan estúpido como crees-_

 _-lo conozco, es un hombre muy listo, pero yo tampoco soy un tonto, solo dime que aceptas mi propuesta y lo quitare del camino-_

 _-¿como?-_

 _-Trent Boyett...-_

Al principio Leslie había dudado de Scott y sus palabras, pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda y pidió la cabeza del ministro PC como un pago por adelantado de sus servicios, un pago que fue realizado a las pocas semanas de ese primer encuentro, después de ese momento Leslie se vio obligada a cumplir su palabra y hacer el trabajo que Tenorman le había encomendado, buscar toda información de un hombre llamado Craig Tucker, así como ayudarle a conspirar contra otros peces menores para venderlos y obtener dinero por sus cabezas, aun después de que termino sus investigaciones Leslie siguió por decisión propia al lado de Scott y Trent, encontrando en ellos lo más cercano que tenía a amigos, camaradas o incluso amantes, los admiraba aunque no lo dijera –primero preferiría tomar veneno- pero de verdad admiraba la astucia de Scott y la sed de sangre de Trent, juntos eran un par letal y ella era sus ojos y oídos

-¡gha! Era una liebre enorme-

El ligero gritillo alerto a la pelinegra y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que una parte de los bandidos había regresado, tomo su cantimplora y se echó boca abajo entre los matorrales para evitar ser vista en caso de que alguien mirara hacia el riachuelo, permaneció unos minutos en silencio hasta cerciorarse de que el grupo ya hubiese entrado a la casa, después se levantó poco a poco y se fue ágatas entre la maleza y las piedras, evitando ser vista y quedándose oculta como una sombra, dejando sin darse cuenta, su habitual listón amarillo junto al riachuelo

oo00oo

-relaja los músculos, visualiza tu objetivo, y una vez que lo tengas en la mira…dispara-

Leopold sintió el resonar de la bala por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole soltar el revolver después de que se detono, miro al frente y se dio cuenta de que el costal de paja al que había intentado dispararle se encontraba intacto, se sintió frustrado

-no te preocupes, a algunas personas les toma su tiempo-

Le dijo Kenny al ver la frustración en sus ojos turquesas y recogió el revolver que se encontraba en los pies de Leo

-soy un inútil-

-no, solo inexperto…y tampoco es bueno que te presiones tanto, descansemos un poco-

-pero…-

-descansemos, dije-

Butters termino asintiendo y ambos rubios se fueron del amplio jardín para ir a la cocina, servirse un par de vasos con agua y sentarse en la mesa, el inmortal subió los pies a la mesa y se encendió un cigarrillo, poniéndose a fumar mientras veía como el humo que salía de su boca subía hasta el techo

-¿te molesta que fume?- pregunto al rubio menor

-he…no, no… -se froto los nudillos- creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando-

-¿siempre haces eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-frotarte los nudillos y decir que todo está bien aunque te lloren los ojos por el humo-

-he…-

-Butters…eres un chico muy amable y tolerante, no es fácil encontrarse a alguien como tú en estos tiempos-

-gra…gracias- contesto Stotch levemente sonrojado mientras bajaba la mirada

-no es del todo un halago –Kenny se puso serio- veras, yo conocía a alguien como tú, esa persona era dulce, noble y tenía un corazón hermoso, la amaba con todo mi ser-

Leopold levanto la mirada al escuchar esas palabras, y un extraño malestar se apodero de su pecho

-en varias ocasiones ella me pidió que la enseñara a pelear y a manejar un arma, pero yo me rehusé…no quería que su inocencia se corrompiera ni se llenara las manos de sangre, yo quería mantenerla tan inmaculada como una virgen-

-…-

-pero este mundo es cruel, algo tan preciado como la inocencia no puede durar, después de que esa persona se fue pude comprenderlo, al parecer ella ya había comprendido la importancia de ser fuerte en ese mundo…por eso, cuando tú me pediste que te enseñara a valerte por ti mismo no dude en hacerlo, creo que me recuerdas un poco a ella-

-¿qui…quien es "ella"?-

-su nombre era Karen, mi hermana menor-

Leopold abrió la boca levemente por la sorpresa pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, miro a Kenny y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos azules emitían cierta chispa de tristeza y añoranza, una mirada muy distinta a esa típica expresión de confianza y coquetería, pero que parecía incluso más honesta, armándose de valor Butters estiro su mano hasta la del otro rubio y la tomo apretándola ligeramente y transmitiendo todo su apoyo en ella, acción que sorprendió al inmortal

-estoy seguro de que donde quiera que ella este, te observa y te cuida a su manera-

Kenny le devolvió la sonrisa de forma algo triste pero correspondió el toque de Leopold y apretó su mano más fuerte, entrelazando sus dedos ligeramente y sintiendo la suavidad de su piel

" _ese es tal vez mi único consuelo"_

oo00oo

-¿Qué piensas de mi hermana?-

-¿ugh?-

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Tweek, se encontraba a mitad del granero a punto de desollar a uno de los animales que acaban de cazar, volteo su rostro ligeramente y se encontró la expresión seria de Craig

-ngh… ¿Qué pienso?-

-contesta-

-cuando la conocí me pareció una chica singular, cuando me entere de que estaba de tu lado pensé en ella como una mentirosa, ugh…pero ahora creo que es una buena chica, al menos es amable conmigo-

-tú le gustas-

Tweek se quedó hecho piedra tras las palabras de Tucker, sobretodo porque se lo había dicho de una forma tan monótona como si le hubiera dado el clima, Tweek no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y dejo al animal que desollaba para parase frente a Craig, se imaginaba que el pelinegro tenía algo así como celos de hermano y tenía que tratarlo con calma

-ngh…bueno, tiene como catorce años…no creo que sea nada serio, a esa edad las chicas se enamoran y desenamoran rápido-

-wow, que maduro sonó eso-

-tengo veinte años, ya pase por eso-

-je…si, me imagino que fuiste toda una señorita- sonrió el azabache de medio lado con burla

-¡gha! ¡No lo decía por mí!-

-¿no?-

-…-

-…-

-cuando Bebe tenía esa edad muchos chicos estaban tras ella…mis padres me ordenaron no despegarme de ella para que nadie se aprovechara de su "inocencia"…ugh, así que no me le despegue por un tiempo, lo cual me incomodaba más a mí que a ella, ¡incluso una de nuestras amigas me hablo de abejitas, reproducciones y privacidad!, al final lo deje por la paz… ¡gha! al fin y al cabo Bebe se sabe cuidar sola y el amor por los chicos cambiaba de semana en semana-

-¿abejitas?-

-ngh, como sea… las chicas son complicadas, creo que no saben lo que quieren-

-¿y tú?-

-¿yo?-

-¿sabes lo que quieres?- pregunto Craig mirando directamente a los ojos de Tweek

Silencio tenso, Tweek de repente se sintió incomodado por la analítica mirada de Craig sobre él, sus habituales nervios le empezaban a dar una mala pasada y su ojo derecho se cerró involuntariamente, recordó vagamente ese momento cuando Bebe le pregunto sobre sus preferencias sexuales y él no había sabido que contestar, corrección, aun no sabía que decir, no había tenido el tiempo –ni las ganas- para pensar en eso, era demasiada presión a su parecer, y en los últimos días Bebe no había hecho más que insinuarle que Tucker era apuesto y que debería acercarse a él –no lo haría, no le daría el gusto a su amiga y sus fantasías raras- sin embargo…

-Tweek Tweak…-

Él ya se había acercado, Tweek se sorprendió al ver al otro chico parado frente a él a una distancia muy corta, su corazón latió a una velocidad no muy saludable y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, bajo la mirada apenado

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto el azabache- de repente pareces nervioso y asustado...no luces como el cabron que se la pasa retándome y casi me mata-

-ugh...-

-¿te incomoda Tweek? - el pelinegro tomando el mentón del chico y le obligándole a mirarle- ¿te incomoda que alguien se acerque de esta formar? que invadan tu espacio personal...y te sometan-

-¡no me gusta que se me acerquen! -

Respondió el rubio dando un manotazo a la mano de que Craig para que soltara su mentón y tratando de endurecer su mirada, como solía hacerlo cuando los otros niños lo molestaban en la escuela, estuvo a punto de soltarle un buen golpe a Craig, sin embargo el pelinegro se le adelanto y lo tomo bruscamente de los hombros, poniendo su rostro a centímetros del de Tweek y mirándolo con sus intensos ojos azules

-no es cierto -susurro el mayor- si no te gustara no hubieras permitido que Ruby se te acercara la otra noche-

-ngh...déjame en paz- Tweek intento zafarse del agarre pero sin lograrlo

-estas muy tenso y nervioso, que extraño, cuando estas con mi hermana o Bebe te ves más relajado ¿o es que solo te pones así cuando se trata de otro hombre?-

-...-

-¿es eso? je... -Craig sonrió de medio lado- deberías ver tu rostro... es el mismo que pusiste cuando mordí la manzana en tu mano o cuando Bebe insinuó que nos bañáramos juntos, luces tan vulnerable-

-ugh...jo...jodete pendejo-

-no digas esas palabras tan sucias con ese rostro tan pasivo, haces que me den ciertas ideas- susurro en el oído de Tweek

Antes de que Tweek pudiera contestar algo más, las palabras se quedaron pegadas en su lengua y no salieron al igual que sus ideas, Tweek se quedó en un leve shock después de sentir la lengua de Craig Tucker pasar lentamente por su cuello, en ese instante sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda y hacerle perder sus fuerzas, dejándolo a merced del otro chico

 _"no puedo moverme...es extraño, se...se siente bien"_

El fuerte azote de la puerta del granero corto de golpe el ambiente tan íntimo que se había formado entre ellos, Craig se alejó rápidamente del cuello del rubio y dirigió su mirada hasta la entrada del granero donde solo se podía ver la vieja puerta moviéndose por lo que podría ser el aire, Tweek aprovecho la distracción del otro y se zafo bruscamente de su agarre, para sorpresa de Craig

-¡deja de fastidiarme Craig Tucker!-

Sin esperar contestación Tweek le saco la vuelta a Craig y salió casi corriendo del granero, el azabache se quedó mirando la entrada, con una sonrisa ladina y un brillo singular en los ojos, confirmándose así mismo dos cosas, la primera, Tweek Tweak era de verdad impredecible y la segunda...

-estoy casi seguro...de que le gustan los hombres- susurro con satisfacción para sí mismo.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy

Sayonara!


	17. Un paso adelante

Como cuando quieres subir el capitulo un viernes, pero confundes el sábado con el domingo y terminas publicándolo el lunes... que cosas no? bueno, vamos a lo de siempre

 **CoffeCreek:** lo siento, si tarde en actualizar XD pero tranqui, tarde pero seguro, me dio risa ese comentario de "nada de besos! pero si, lámele el cuello" jajaja muy interesantes tus teorías, espero no decepcionarte con la trama futura del fic, le ganaste a Luis Carlos? (ese momento cuando te enteras de que compiten para ser primer comentario) jajaja bueno, Luis Carlos lleva el record hasta ahora XD

 **Queen of yaoiland:** todo un honor que la reina de Yaoiland lea este humilde fic, aunque la verdad me dio un mini infarto cuando leí lo de las faltas ortográficas, pero no importa, estoy trabajando en ello, aquí le dejo el siguiente capitulo "my Queen"

 **CerealPascual:** que alegría que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos anteriores, a veces la trama puede parecer lenta, pero hasta en esos capítulos "donde no pasa nada" hay detalles que conducen al climax, y pues al parecer rodos ya están armando sus teorías respecto a los Tucker, me gusta leerlas, -p.d. Red sabe!-

 **SegenRott:** ya me estas convenciendo de meter Yuri a la trama XD no suena nada mal, y tampoco eso de dedicar un capitulo a Thomas, eso aclararía el 60% de la trama, Leslie X Scott? mmm otra persona comento que podría ser Leslie X Trent, la verdad a mi me gustan con ambos, por eso dije que eran camaradas , amigos y amantes...si...se los tiro a los dos XD -no al mismo tiempo- aclarare eso en el futuro, también con lo de Tweek y su "no se a donde le tiro, pero me gusta que me pasen la lengua por el cuello", con respecto a Butters...nadie esta aquí de relleno, porque ya se que fin les voy a dar a todos, disfruta el capitulo

 **Luis Carlos:** querido amigo, el dinero no da la felicidad...y menos si te ignoran o maltratan, acaso crees que no puedo escribir cosas mas gays que una lamida de cuello? no me retes XD jaja y lo de Leslie es obvio que es la chica anuncio, la describí en el capitulo 3 y es obvio que es ella, a mi me pareció una buena villana y ya que la saque porque no al director PC también? y créeme, Tweek no se traumo con las abejitas...

 **Penguin Shoot:** vaya, no tienes que escribir el mejor RW del mundo, solo escribe "donde esta el Creek!" y listo XD bueno, creo que al menos Craig ya se dio cuenta de que el y Tweek tienen gustos similares XD, vamos por mas!

 **Disclaimer:** South park no me pertenece

* * *

 **ARROW**

Los ojos azules de Ruby se enfocaron en la paca de paja que estaba frente a ella, estiro el brazo para tensar la cuerda del arco y apuntar con la flecha a su objetivo

-muy bien, ahora solo concéntrate y suéltala cuando estés lista-

Le aconsejo Nicole, que se encontraba a su lado, la pelirroja se quedó quieta un momento, apuntando con la flecha y concentrándose lo más posible, sin embargo…

" _tú le gustas"_

La flecha voló lejos de su objetivo, la jovencita chasqueo la lengua con molestia y bajo el arco con frustración, se sentía sumamente irritada y eso no pasó desapercibido para su acompañante

-si tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza no podrás concentrarte nunca-

-estoy bien-

-díselo a tu cara-

-tsk-

-¿Craig?-

-te juro que a veces lo odio-

-¿y ahora por qué?-

-¡dice cosas que no debería! -

-¿Qué dijo?-

-no quiero hablar de eso…no ahora por favor-dijo desviando la mirada

Nicole suspiro con resignación, sabía que Ruby tenía un carácter muy fuerte y era mejor no insistirle en nada, la morena se apartó unos pasos para ir hasta su cantimplora y se la llevó hasta la boca para beber, pero esta se encontraba casi vacía

-Nicole-

-¿mmm?-

-¿Por qué estas enamorada de Token?-

La mujer dirigió su mirada curiosa hacia la otra chica, pero esta no le miraba de regreso, apretaba ligeramente el arco entre sus manos y parecía un poco avergonzada por su pregunta, Nicole se enterneció un poco por esa imagen

-como tu recordaras… –hablo la mujer- nos conocimos en circunstancias difíciles y lo último que me paso por la cabeza fue que terminaría viajando con unos fugitivos, pero fue Token quien me hizo confiar de nuevo, me enseño sobre el perdón y que mis cicatrices no son motivo de vergüenza, lo admiro por eso y muchas cosas más-

-¿admiración?-

-así fue como empezó, Ruby… en tu vida te vas a encontrar muchos tipos de amores, cada uno de ellos nacerá de distinta forma y se sentirá diferente, pero no dudes de si es amor, en mi caso me tomo casi un año darme cuenta de que Token es el amor de mi vida, pero contigo podría ser diferente, a tu edad enamorarse es muy fácil-

" _no creo que sea nada serio…las chicas de esa edad se enamoran y desenamoran rápidamente"_

-¿y cómo se si lo que siento es verdadero?-

-¿sientes?-

-¡es decir!...si llegara a sentir-

-entiendo…pero eso no puedo decirlo yo, busca la respuesta dentro ti -

La menor bajo la mirada y apretó el arco con ligera fuerza, consideraba a Nicole una chica inteligente, pero incluso en ese momento no llegaba a comprender sus palabras

-iré al rio a rellenar la cantimplora ¿me acompañas o seguirás practicando?-

-no…me quedo a practicar –contesto la pelirroja- a todo esto, ¿Cómo lograste que la rubia esa…-

-Bebe-

-si la rubia esa, ¿Cómo lograste que te regresara el arco?-

-ella misma nos devolvió las armas que nos habían confiscado, bueno, al parecer ya se dieron cuenta de que no los atacaremos a la primera oportunidad-

-ummm-

-entonces voy al rio, te dejo-

-ok-

Después de que la morena se retirara Ruby trato de seguir practicando, pero su mente estaba muy distante de la improvisada diana que tenía enfrente, bajo el arco y se puso a pensar en la escena que había presenciado algunas horas antes…

 _Cuando habían llegado de cazar y ella había bajado al rio a mojarse la cara, al regresar se encontró solo a Token en la casa y pregunto por Tweek, una vez que supo que estaba en el granero se dirigió hacia ahí, pero al escucho algo que le crispo los nervios_

" _¿Qué piensas de mi hermana?"_

 _Sin duda había reconocido la voz de Craig, Ruby se quedó parada fuera el granero, pegada junto a la pared y con el corazón latiéndole apresurado, la respuesta de Tweek era algo que quería oír, mas sin embargo se desilusiono completamente al escuchar que este sola la consideraba "una chica amable", estuvo a punto de entrar y terminar con esa platica absurda hasta que escucho a Craig "cagandola" completamente_

" _tú le gustas"_

 _Ruby se sintió terriblemente avergonzada en ese momento, su rostro se puso completamente rojo y tuvo el deseo de matar a su hermano, pero se detuvo al escuchar la contestación de Tweek, al parecer el rubio no lo tomaba como algo serio –no LA tomaba en serio- y la dejaba ver solo como una chiquilla enamoradiza –incluso la había comparado con Bebe, Ruby se sintió indignada por eso, ella se consideraba más madura que cualquiera de su edad-_

" _y tu… ¿sabes lo que quieres?"_

 _La pelirroja se asomó discretamente por la puerta, casi se infarto cuando vio a su hermano tomar al rubio del mentón y acercársele, intento tratar de escuchar que le decía pero habían empezado a hablar en voz baja, Ruby experimento un desagradable malestar subiendo desde su estómago hasta su pecho, no sabía exactamente que era, pero no le gustaba para nada, recordó entonces que era la misma sensación que había sentido cuando vio esa escena en el campo cuando Tweek le ofreció una manzana a su hermano_

" _Craig… ¿qué mierdas haces?"_

 _El límite para Ruby llego cuando observo a su consanguíneo lamer el cuello de Tweek, la adolescente abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y se mordió los labios para no gritar, no le gustaba ver eso y tenía que hacer algo para pararlo; lo primero que se le ocurrió fue hacer ruido y azotar la puerta, lo hizo sin pensárselo dos veces y salió corriendo para evitar ser vista, parándose en el pórtico de la casa y momentos después, ver a Tweek saliendo casi corriendo del granero_

 _Al parecer había funcionado…_

Pero esa molesta sensación seguía ahí y no solo por ver a su hermano lamiendo a Tweek, lo que más le irritaba era el hecho de que todos la trataran como una niña, incluso Tweek, ya estaba harta de que no la tomaran en cuenta y creyeran que sus sentimientos "no importaban" porque solo era una "niña" y cambiaria de opinión en cuestión de días, pero no era así, Ruby les demostraría a todos que ya había madurado, sobre todo a su hermano, haría que la respetara como mujer

-lo siento Craig… -murmuro la pelirroja- ya no soy una niña y Tweek no será tu juguete, porque yo lo vi primero-

oo00oo

-la construcción del hospital está va muy bien, debes de estar orgulloso por tu acción, Eric-

-…-

-¿Eric?-

-lo siento, no te escuche Heidi ¿dijiste algo?-

-solo decía que la construcción del hospital va bien, así como lo veo en un par de semanas más estará listo-

-ah…si-

Ambos castaños se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas que se encontraban fuera del albergue de la iglesia, admiraban la reconstrucción del hospital mientras el ocaso desaparecía y daba paso a la noche

-¿estás bien? Te he notado algo distante desde hace tiempo-

-no me pasa nada, solo pienso en las cosas que pasan-

-bueno, es normal, con todo esto de la reconstrucción, tu candidatura al pueblo y esas cosas es normal, de verdad espero que llegues a ganar-

-yo también, y cuando lo haga ofreceré una cena de celebración en mi casa, estas invitada desde luego-

-oh, gracias, eso es muy halagador, pero no creo que yo esté aquí para ese momento-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno, yo solo fui enviada de forma temporal por la iglesia de Green River para ayudar a los damnificados, una vez que todo vuelva a la normalidad yo debo regresar a mi congregación, tomar los votos y volverme una monja para entregar mi vida a dios-

-pensé que pasarías más tiempo aquí-

Heidi miro a los ojos de Eric y noto en ellos la chispa de la tristeza, eran como los ojos de un niño que tenía miedo de quedarse solo, Heidi sintió ternura por ese hombre y sintió el deseo de abrazarle, en su cabeza sabía que era algo impropio y fuera de lugar, pero de verdad quiso abrazar a Eric Cartman, acariciar su cabello y decirle que todo estaría bien, sin embargo cuando sus labios se abrieron las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron interrumpidas por los gritos de unos hombres que entraban corriendo al albergue

-¡rápido, abran paso!-

-con cuidado…mmm okay-

Heidi y Eric se levantaron de inmediato de su asiento y se acercaron al pequeño grupo de cuatro hombres que cargaban al que reconocieron como el alcalde Garrison, Eric se acercó al señor Mackey, que era el asistente del alcalde

-¿qué ocurre?-

-un asunto grave mmm okay, el señor Garrison acaba de sufrir un infarto-

Tanto Eric como la novicia se quedaron impactados al ver al actual alcalde siendo cargado por otros hombres para introducirlo al albergue y que fuera revisado por el doctor, Heidi junto sus manos sobre el pecho y pidió a dios que el hombre saliera con vida, sin embargo por la cabeza de Cartman pasó un pensamiento muy distinto

" _al parecer si alcanzaras a estar aquí cuando yo sea alcalde, Heidi"_

oo00oo

Jimmy revisaba concentradamente unos documentos que el señor Tucker le había dado, se encontraba en la biblioteca de la residencia Broflovski en la cual ahora vivía de forma temporal, pues al trabajar directamente para Thomas y ser amigo de Kyle los mismos señores Broflovski le dieron asilo, Jimmy perdió su concentración al sentir que era observado, despego sus ojos cafés de los papeles y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Ike que lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta

-bu…buenas noches…I…Ike-

-hola Jimmy, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el joven entrando a la biblioteca con algunos libros en las manos

-tra…trabajo un…un poco-

El menor se acercó hasta la mesa donde Jimmy tenía los documentos regados y de una mirada rápida pudo notar que se trataba del caso de Craig Tucker, el joven periodista noto la curiosidad en los ojos de Ike y recordándose a sí mismo de joven, lo dejo sentarse a su lado

-¿te…te interesa este ca…caso…I...Ike?-

-ummm…debo admitir que me intrigante, suena como todo un caso policial-

-lo…lo es en cierta forma….hasta a mí me…me intriga-

Ike vio en esa frase justo lo que necesitaba para llevar la plática hasta el punto que quería

-¿conocías a los Tucker desde antes?-

-si…si, al igual que todos en A…Alabama, son la…la familia más rica de…del condado-

-¿y conociste a los bandidos que secuestraron a Ruby Tucker?-

-bu…bueno, cuando yo los conocí no…no eran bandidos, solo eran ni...niños-

 _Jimmy recordó entonces su infancia y comenzó a contarle a Ike sobre su vida pasada en el sur, él era hijo de los dueños de la imprenta más grande del pueblo y por eso desde pequeño le creció el interés por el periodismo, aunque su familia no era demasiado rica tampoco eran precisamente pobres, de modo que incluso tenían trato con gente de dinero como lo eran los Tucker, en especial Sarah Valmer, su madre, la cual era gran amiga de Laura Tucker_

 _-ella tiene un hijo de más o menos tu edad, se llama Craig…espero que se puedan conocer y lleguen a ser grandes amigos como nosotras lo fuimos-_

 _-¿ti…tienen un hijo? Cre...creí que solo tenían a la…la bebe…Ru..Ruby-_

 _-oh no cariño, Thomas y Laura tienen un hijo mayor, pero es un niño muy enfermizo e introvertido, casi nunca sale de casa-_

 _-en…enfermizo… ¿de qué?-_

 _-bueno, no lo sé, Craig nació siendo un niño pequeño y prematuro, siempre ha tenido una salud delicada y por eso no es común verle-_

 _-¿lo…lo has visto, ma…mamá?-_

 _-mmmm solo un par de veces, cuando era un bebe-_

 _-y…y…porque no lo he vi…visto en la es…escuela-_

 _-bueno cielo, tengo entendido que es la misma Laura quien lo educa en casa, ella anteriormente era maestra en la escuela, y aprovechando eso el señor Tucker le pidió que educaran a Craig en casa-_

 _Y desde entonces Jimmy sintió la curiosidad de conocer al otro chico, él también había nacido con una salud delicada y comprendía lo que era no poder salir a jugar con los otros niños, por eso quería ser amigo de Craig Tucker_

-¿entonces nunca lo conociste en persona?- pregunto Ike enarcando una ceja

-no…no…me decepcione un poco cuando me entere que…que había muerto…pobre, pobre chico-

-¿y por eso es que ayudas al señor Tucker?-

-al inicio si…si, pero…ahora es más…más personal-

-¿personal porque?-

-él…el falso Craig Tucker…ma…mato a uno de mis…mis mejores amigos-

-¡en serio! ¿Cómo?-

-su…su nombre era Timmy, vivía en North Park…fue él quien…quien me informo que Tucker y com…compañía estaban ahí…después lo único que su…supe fue que había mu…muerto en la ex…ex…explosión-

-¿buscas venganza?-

-no…no…solo justicia…Cra…Craig Tucker debe pa…pagar por todo el...el daño que ha causado-

Ike se quedó serio ante tales palabras, al parecer ese tal Craig tendría a todos tras su trasero y las probabilidades de sobrevivir no parecían tantas, el pequeño judío recordó que el Sheriff Marsh estaba organizando algunos hombres para ir a darle caza al grupo de maleantes, y entre esos hombres se encontraba Thomas Tucker, el cual se había ofrecido voluntariamente

-oye Jimmy… ¿sabes cuándo irán el sheriff Marsh y sus hombres al desierto?-

El castaño se quedó en silencio, recordando la plática que había tenido Stan y el resto de los hombres, ellos ya lo habían acordado…

Saldrían a buscar a Tucker al amanecer

oo00oo

La noche había caído y la banda de Tucker se había reunido para cenar, según Nicole había sido un día provechoso, ahora tenían caballos y bastante comida que les duraría varios días, sin embargo se preguntaba porque carajos todos estaban tan serios o tensos –a excepción de Token, que se veía tan normal como ella- por un lado, Ruby parecía más seria de los normal y ocasionalmente miraba de reojo primero a Tweek y después a Craig, Tweek "disimuladamente" se llevaba una mano al cabello y jalaba ligeramente un mechón de su cabello, se notaba nervioso, Craig parecía perdido en sus pensamiento, Clyde tenía una sonrisa boba en los labios, Bebe parecía ligeramente sonrojada, Red trataba de parecer tranquila pero estaba guardando demasiado silencio, y eso era raro en ella, definitivamente…algo estaba pasando, busco un tema de conversación para acabar con ese ambiente tan raro que se había formado, y entonces recordó algo, bajo su plato con estofado y de entre la pequeña bolsa de cuero que colgaba de su cintura saco un largo listón amarillo

-¿alguna de ustedes dejo esto en el arroyo?-

Pregunto a las otras chicas y atrajo la atención de todos, Red, Bebe y Ruby miraron el listón con curiosidad

-no es mío- dijo Ruby

-mío tampoco- respondió Bebe

-y yo nunca lo había visto… ¿Dónde lo encontraste?- pregunto Red

-junto al arroyo, fui por agua y lo vi ahí…pensé que alguna de ustedes lo había dejado-

-¿lo habrá traído el viento?- pregunto Clyde mirando el listón

-eso sería raro – expreso Token- sobre todo porque luce limpio y nuevo-

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban desconfiadamente la prenda

-acaso será…- susurro Clyde

-probablemente –dijo Craig Tomando el listón de la mano de Nicole- debe pertenecer a quien sea que nos está siguiendo-

-entonces está más cerca de lo que pensamos – dijo Token – ya lo había estado pensando antes, esta persona tiene un interés especial por nuestro grupo, y al parecer nos han estado siguiendo desde antes de que llegáramos siquiera a North Park-

-¿y tienen alguna sospecha de quien podría ser?- pregunto Bebe- no sé, talvez algún enemigo del pasado o alguien quien quiera venganza-

El grupo de Craig se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta, al escuchar la palabra "enemigo" y "venganza" la primera persona que llego a sus pensamientos fue Thomas Tucker, que si bien no era muy común que el saliera de Alabama, tampoco era demasiado descabellado pensar que él había pagado a alguien para que los siguiera e incluso los inculpara de desastres como los ocurridos en North y South park

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Tweek –de repente se pusieron pálidos-

Tanto Token como Red y Clyde se quedaron en silencio, Nicole se limitó a bajar la mirada, conocía la historia de los hermanos Tucker y sus problemas con ese hombre, pero no de la misma forma en la que lo hacían los otros tres, ella se sentía sin derecho a opinar

-¿tiene que ver con lo que paso en North Park?- pregunto ahora Bebe

-tenemos que organizarnos para cazar a quien sea que nos sigue -fue lo que respondió Craig evadiendo las preguntas de los rubios- creo podríamos tenderle una trampa para que se acerque y...-

-¡espera! -le interrumpió Tweek -ugh...que... ¿qué demonios pasa en realidad?-

-pasa que posiblemente atraparemos a quien sea que voló tu pueblo- le contesto el pelinegro

-no me refiero solo a eso, ¿qué más sucede? parece que entre ustedes omiten muchos detalles-

-¿ahora te importa?-

-ngh...si, si...porque ahora tanto Bebe como yo estamos aquí con ustedes y si estamos buscando a un enemigo o varios en común tenemos que saber de quién se trata-

-confórmate con saber que te entregaremos a quien mato a tus padres-

-¡gha! ¡Pero...-

-posiblemente se trate de mi padre-

La voz seria de Ruby interrumpió la pequeña de discusión de ambos chicos, el silencio volvió a instalarse en la estancia junto a la chimenea, Ruby al sentir la mirada de todos siguió hablando

-aunque no sea el directamente puede que haya mandado personas para que nos sigan los pasos, aunque suena horrible decirlo me temo que si es así entonces el también es responsable de los atentados terroristas-

-ugh-

-¿Thomas Tucker? - pregunto Bebe - ¿es capaz de eso? qué clase de hombre es...-

-la clase de hombre que aprovecha todos los medios para poner las circunstancias a su favor -respondió Red con seriedad

-¿tiene que ver con ese supuesto secuestro? -pregunto Tweek- ¿qué fue lo que paso realmente?...me ha quedado claro que Ruby no está secuestrada ¿pero ustedes en verdad son hermanos? es decir...-

-¡lo somos! - exclamo la jovencita -pero...-

-¿importa hablar de eso? –Interrumpió Craig- lo importante ahora es que estamos cerca de quien sea que nos sigue, si logramos dar con él o ella podremos deslindarnos de la responsabilidad de haber volado ambos pueblos-

-¡cierto! -hablo Red apoyando a su prima, lo último que quería era hablar de Thomas y su problema de hace cuatro años atrás- Ruby ¿recuerdas a los tipos que te asaltaron en la cueva? puede que ellos estén relacionados con este listón-

-si los recuerdo, eran dos tipos...por su acento puedo apostar a que eran sureños, uno era calvo y tenía cara de estúpido, el otro tenía el cabello castaño, ambos de ojos obscuros y no tan viejos-

-muy bien -exclamo Token- puede que quien nos siga sean ellos o al menos alguien de su grupo, debemos organizarnos para tenderles una trampa y cazarlos-

-¿tienes algún plan?- pregunto Craig

-algo así...creo que tendremos que hacerlo con cuidado, dejar que se acerque y se confié, y cuando lo tengamos cerca, capturarlo-

-¿me explicas?- cuestiono Clyde con cara de duda

-bien, no puedo asegurar que vaya a funcionar, pero este será el plan...-

oo00oo

 _-papi, ¿dónde está mami?-_

 _-en la parte trasera del jardín -_

 _-...-_

 _-¿necesitabas algo princesa?-_

 _-¿puedo ir al jardín trasero?-_

 _-ya te he dicho que no tesoro, en esa parte solo están las caballerizas y el huerto, ahí está lleno de esclavos y no es lugar para una señorita fina como tú-_

 _-pero mamá casi siempre esta ahí, con...Craig-_

 _-Ruby, ¿sabes que te amo, verdad?-_

 _-sí, papá-_

 _-y yo siempre buscare la forma de protegerte...cuando yo te digo que no te acerques a la parte trasera del jardín, ni hables con esclavos o busques a Craig, te estoy protegiendo-_

 _-pero mamá dice que debería conocerlo, porque él es mi hermano y...-_

 _-¡ESE MALNACIDO NO ES TU HERMANO!-_

 _-...-_

 _-lo siento cariño, no llores, no quise gritarte-_

 _-no...No estoy llorando-_

 _-lo sé, eres una Tucker...y los Tucker somos fuertes-_

 _-...-_

 _-Ruby-_

 _-ummm-_

 _-no te acerques al jardín trasero, créeme cuando te digo que es por tu bien, Craig es como una manzana podrida que infecta todo lo que tiene cerca, yo no quiero que tú te vuelvas una manzana podrida-_

 _-¿mamá está podrida entonces?-_

 _-¿he?-_

 _-ella siempre esta con Craig...yo, creo que lo quiere más a él que a mí-_

 _-tu madre es un caso especial ¿y qué importa si ella prefiere al malnacido? yo te prefiero a ti y te consentiré en todo lo que quieras, dime, ¿quieres ir al pueblo? te comprare TODAS las golosinas que pidas-_

 _-esta...está bien-_

La noche oscurecía todo el pueblo de South Park y la mayoría de los pueblerinos dormía, sin embargo en la residencia Broflovski una habitación aún mantenía las velas encendidas; Thomas Tucker se encargaba minuciosamente de preparar el par de pistolas que llevaría en la mañana a primera hora en su búsqueda con el sheriff Marsh, cargo las balas en el revólver , lo coloco en su cinturón junto a la ropa que usaría para salir, una vez que estuvo todo listo fue hasta la cama y soplo las velas que se encontraban en el candelabro junto al buro de su cama, sumiendo la habitación en la penumbra

-solo es cuestión de horas- murmuro para sí mismo antes de caer vencido por el sueño.


	18. En el desierto

**Disclaimer: south park no me pertenece**

* * *

 **ARROW**

Leslie miro hacia ambos lados del riachuelo y cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie cerca salió de su escondite entre la maleza y camino a paso lento por el borde del rio, fijando la mirada a falta de luz, aunque era de madrugada el sol aun no salía y ella pensaba que era mejor así, prefería no arriesgarse a que alguien la viera

-¿dónde demonios esta?- susurro entre dientes

La pelinegra ya se había percatado de la ausencia de su inseparable listón y al considerarlo un elemento _importante_ para ella, no dudo en ir a buscarlo apenas tuviera la oportunidad, se encontraba entonces bajo la barranca buscando junto al riachuelo que era el último lugar donde lo había visto, sin embargo unas voces a la distancia frenaron su búsqueda y se vio obligada a correr a esconderse tras un arbusto seco y un par de biznagas, mientras estaba agachada enfoco su atención y las voces y reconoció que se trataba del más escandaloso del grupo, Clyde Donovan, gritando en plena madrugada con su irritante voz

-¡vamos! Se nos hará tarde para ir al campo-

-no para nosotros – respondió una voz que Leslie reconoció como Red Tucker- nuestra parte ira hacia la vías del tren, servirá para ver si podemos atracarlo y huir-

Leslie puso atención a cada palabra, al parecer los bandidos saldrían –otra vez- y de nuevo se dividirían, la pelinegra apenas suspiro con desgano y puso los ojos en blanco, de nuevo tendría que quedarse a esperar que regresaran y quedarse junto a la vieja casucha donde se escondían, en momentos como ese era que de verdad odiaba su trabajo como espía

-muy bien…Ruby, Clyde, Bebe y Token, vayan al campo, Tweek, Red, Nicole y yo iremos por las vías del tren, nos vemos en este mismo punto después de las cinco de la tarde- dijo la voz que Leslie reconoció como la de Craig Tucker

Leslie escucho como los otros acataban las órdenes y después el relinchar de un par de caballos así como el sonido de la carreta moverse, al parecer pasarían todo el fuera, la pelinegra espero unos momentos más y cuando el silencio le indico que no había nadie más cerca, salió de su improvisado escondite en la barranca y llego hasta el molino junto a la casa, dándose cuenta de que el amanecer se asomaba por el horizonte

-bien...otro día mas de mierda-

oo00oo

-¿y tú eres?-

-mi nombre es Kenneth, pero puede llamarme Kenny, señor sheriff-

-no me parece haberte visto antes por aquí...Kenny-

-soy nuevo en el pueblo, trabajo como capataz del señor Cartman-

-¿y Cartman dejo que uno de sus lacayos nos acompañe? ¿Que se trae entre manos?-

-bueno, el mismo me mando para apoyar al grupo del sheriff en todo lo posible, digo, al fin y al cabo buscamos a un criminal ¿no?-

-ummm- Stan lo miro con duda

-¿qué sucede?-

Pregunto Thomas Tucker acercándose al lomo de su gran caballo blanco, al verlo Kenny supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, por su forma de hablar tan seca y cabello anaranjado de inmediato le recordó a Ruby, de verdad esa chiquilla era muy parecida a su padre, Kenny sonrió amigablemente

-vengo como apoyo- contesto el inmortal

-bueno -contesto el mayor- entonces no perdamos más el tiempo, ya amaneció, vamos sheriff-

Stan se apretó ligeramente el puente de la nariz en señal de resignacion y asintió, aunque sentía desconfianza de el hombre que Cartman "generosamente" había enviado, su prioridad era atrapar a Craig Tucker y su banda, subió al lomo de su caballo y fue hasta el frente de su pequeño grupo de veinte hombres, donde destacaban Thomas Tucker, su mejor amigo Kyle, su tío Jimbo junto a Ned y otros vecinos que se habían ofrecido voluntariamente

-¡muy bien!- grito para que le prestaran atención- creo que todos aquí sabemos cuál es nuestra misión y a quien buscamos, es una tarea peligrosa pero contamos con las armas y el suficiente coraje para llevarla a cabo; les diré cuál es el plan-

 _"es todo un líder"_

Pensó Kenny mientras esbozaba una sonrisa discreta, si bien su intención no era encontrarse con Craig y su banda, la verdad no se le hacía mala idea pasar a saludarlos y decirles que la mala suerte los perseguía, pero no creía tener tanta suerte de poder verlos -Craig podía llegar a ser muy escurridizo- su verdadera misión era salir al desierto y buscar cualquier pista que lo llevara a Tenorman y su grupo

-nos iremos todos juntos hasta que entremos de lleno al desierto, antes de llegar a las montañas, después de eso nos separaremos en grupos pequeños de dos o tres personas y buscaremos cualquier pista que nos lleve a Tucker, si encuentran o ven algo no duden en avisarme-

-¿cómo?- pregunto Jimbo -¿con señales de humo?-

-algo así- contesto Kyle sacando un pequeño bulto con unas velas de mecha larga de la bolsa de cuero que iba montada en su caballo -estas son bengalas que sueltan una estela de humo visible a varios metros, incluso pocos kilómetros, si alguien ve algo o se encuentra en peligro no duden en usarla, y Stan y yo iremos de inmediato-

-así es -asintió el sheriff Marsh mientras Kyle repartía las bengalas- solo les daremos una por pareja, así que úsenlas cuando de verdad las necesiten-

Después de que el pelirrojo termino de repartir, subió a su caballo y fue hasta el frente con Stan y el señor Tucker, sin más que decir el pequeño grupo se puso en marcha entonces al desierto, alejándose poco a poco del pueblo

oo00oo

Mientras los hombres cabalgaban al desierto, la maestra Wendy servía dos tazas de café sobre el escritorio de su improvisado salón de clases, una taza para ella y otra para el asistente del aun alcalde Garrison, el señor Mackey

-Las elecciones se adelantaran mmm okay-

-¿cuánto?- pregunto Wendy

-lo antes posible, el señor Garrison está muy mal y es imposible que siga trabajando así mmm okay...no te preocupes Wendy, yo de verdad creo que tú puedes ganar- dijo el hombre para darle un sorbo al café

-pero señor Mackey, Cartman tiene comprados a muchos en el pueblo-

-entiendo tu punto mmm okay, pero a la hora de votar creo que la mayoría lo hará por ti, la señora Broflovski ha intercedido mucho por ti con las mujeres del pueblo, el hecho de que vayas a ser la primer mujer alcalde les da la esperanza de que su voto sea tomado más en cuenta en el futuro mmm okay, además el padre Maxi también te apoya-

-¿el padre Maxi?-

-así es-

-vaya...creí que él estaría del lado de Cartman-

-¿porque lo dices?-

-bueno, Cartman últimamente no sale del albergue o el hospital y siempre está acompañado de Heidi, con el padre Maxi detrás de ellos; creí que él ya tenía a la iglesia de su lado-

-mmm okay, creo que entiendo lo que dices, Cartman ha hecho una muy buena amistad con la novicia Turner pero no así con el padre Maxi, a él nunca le ha agradado Eric-

-creí que los sacerdotes no odiaban a nadie-

-no lo odia mmm okay, solo cree que es alguien egoísta, avaricioso y sediento de poder, y alguien así no es bueno para el pueblo...ya mucho aguantamos a Garrison estos últimos años-

-creí que le gustaba trabajar para Garrison-

-mi trabajo consistía en evitar que se pasara de la cuenta con sus reglas e imposiciones mmm okay, pero yo también estoy cansado de todo esto, lo único que quiero es descansar al lado de la señorita Selastraga y olvidarme del jodido pueblo mmm okay-

-suerte con eso- sonrió Wendy bebiendo su café

-creo que el pueblo estará mejor contigo como presidenta y con Kyle como vicepresidente, ambos son muy justos y razonables, es lo que el pueblo necesita mmm okay-

Wendy se quedó en silencio mientras el líquido caliente inundaba sus papilas gustativas, ella también quería lo mejor para el pueblo, y en un principio nunca pensó que sería ella quien enfrentara directamente a Cartman -siempre pensó que Kyle lo haría, incluso pensó que el sería un gran alcalde- pero ahora las cosas estaban así, y ella no podía hacer más esforzarse para que las cosas salieran bien

oo00oo

Los cartuchos de varias balas descansaban inertes junto a las botas de Butters, el joven rubio se había levantado desde tempano para salir con su caballo a un prado abandonado y practicar su puntería, frente a él tenía varias botellas paradas sobre una vieja cerca, todas completas y sin ninguna fisura en su superficie

 _"-yo también quiero ir-_

 _-lo siento Butters, pero creo que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí-_

 _-¡pero si te encuentras a los tipos de la otra noche!-_

 _-esa es la idea-_

 _-...-_

 _-oye, tranquilo... ¿soy un inmortal, recuerdas?-_

 _-¿cómo fue que te ganaste ese apodo?-_

 _-Te lo diré cuando regrese-"_

Otro cartucho cayo junto a la bota de Leopold pero la bala no impacto a ninguna botella, Leo bajo el arma con frustración y suspiro de forma preocupada, preguntándose que estaría haciendo Kenny en ese momento, ¿estaría bien? ¿Ya se habría encontrado con ellos? ¿Estaría herido? no lo sabía, no sabía nada, y la angustia lo mataba, en ese momento de verdad le gustaría ser un hábil pistolero para poder acompañar a kenny al frente de batalla y protegerlo con su vida de ser posible, esa era su único deseo

 _"quería saber que Kenny estaba bien"_

Levanto de nuevo su arma, manteniendo fijo el brazo para que su mano no temblara

 _"quería apoyar a Kenny"_

Cerró su derecho para enfocarse solo a una botella e inhalo el aire matutino que se coló hasta sus pulmones

 _"quería proteger a Kenny"_

El estruendo de la bala saliendo del cañón hizo eco en el prado, la bala voló a una velocidad increíble e impacto de lleno en el centro de la botella, estrellándola en miles de pequeños fragmentos que se esparcieron por el pasto seco, Butters sonrió ante el acto, de verdad esperaba escuchar la historia detrás del apodo de "el inmortal", apuesto que era una historia interesante

 _"quería estar con Kenny"_

oo00oo

-ngh... ¿crees que funcione?-

-lo más probable es que si -contesto Ruby- los planes de Token casi nunca fallan-

Ambos jóvenes cabalgaban en dirección al sur de donde se encontraba su anterior escondite, siguiendo el rastro del riachuelo tal y como habían acordado en su plan

 _"si nos están siguiendo deben de estar escondiéndose no muy lejos de nosotros, lo más seguro es que sea en un lugar con sombra y cercano al rio para poder beber ellos y sus caballos"_

Las palabras de Token sonaban bastantes coherentes, y siguiendo esa lógica habían revisado su mapa y fichado todos los lugares aledaños a su escondite que tuvieran acceso a sombra y al rio, para abarcar más territorio habían optado por separarse en parejas y para suerte de Ruby -y molestia de Craig- a ella le había tocado ir con Tweek

-ugh…creo que no hay nada por aquí, ya casi llegamos a las montañas y no hemos visto nada-

-yo creo que deberíamos seguir avanzando, puede que tengan algún escondite cerca…además debemos hacer tiempo para que él o la espía caigan en la trampa-

-…-

-muero de hambre… ¿quieres desayunar?-

-quiero una taza de café-

-no tenemos eso…traje solo un poco de carne y agua, pero creo que será suficiente, detengámonos un poco –

-¿aquí?-

-mmm… más adelante se encuentran las montañas donde nos solíamos esconder, podríamos ir hasta ahí-

-ugh…bien-

Mientras ellos cabalgaban hacia al sur, Craig y Red tomaban camino por el este, con dirección a las vías por donde pasaba en tren; Craig había advertido a su prima desde el inicio que quería silencio, y Red –milagrosamente- no había dicho casi nada desde que salieron de la casa, sin embargo su sola mirada fija era suficiente para incomodar a Craig

-¿podrías dejar de hacerlo?-

-¿hacer que cosa?- le contesto la pelirroja sentada sobre el banquillo de su carreta

-dejar de mirarme como lo estás haciendo-

-¿mirarte cómo?- exclamo la pelirroja con falsa inocencia para después echarse a reír

-demonios, hubiera preferido venir incluso con Clyde-

-¿Clyde? ¿Seguro? Yo hubiera apostado a que te hubiese gustado más venir con "el güero"-

-tsk-

-oh Craig, te conozco como la palma de mi mano-

-tú no te conoces ni a ti misma-

-soy tan observadora como Nicole aunque no lo creas, y desde que vi al manojo de nervios que es Tweek Tweak supe que te gustaría… ¿él es tu tipo, no?-

Craig detuvo el andar de su caballo y le devolvió una mirada seria a su prima que lo veía con una sonrisa, Red también detuvo su transporte y se quedaron parados en medio del desierto tan solo con cactus a su alrededor

-¿mi tipo?- pregunto con seriedad

-Craig…de verdad no soy tan estúpida, nadie de nuestro grupo lo es, que Token y Nicole finjan no saber nada, que Ruby no le preste importancia o que Clyde sea de verdad denso para percibir relaciones no nos hace estúpidos…bueno, de Clyde no estoy segura, pero créeme cuando te digo que a nosotros no nos molestan tus preferencias, somos tu familia y siempre estaremos contigo-

-pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Tu?-

-lo sospechaba porque nunca te vi interesado en ninguna de las chicas que se te insinuaban ¡y vaya que eran lindas!...pero lo confirme cuando note como desnudabas con la mirada a cualquier chico rubio bonito que nos cruzáramos-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No es cierto!-

La mujer soltó una sonora carcajada al ver el rostro alterado y ligeramente sonrojado de su primo, era una cara muy poco usual tomando en cuenta el siempre rostro serio de Craig

-ok, ok…era una broma – dijo la mujer después de terminar de reírse y poniéndose seria- la verdad es que empecé a darme cuenta de tu orientación después de que conocimos a Thomas Thompson-

Silencio por parte de ambos, el viento soplo fuerte y levanto la arena del desierto revolviéndoles también el cabello, Red continuo hablando

-yo pude ver la forma tan dulce como lo mirabas y esa amabilidad que solo usabas con él, sabes, por un momento creí que ordenarías que nos quedáramos Mississippi y viviéramos todos felices y contentos-

-nunca me debí haber relacionado con él-

-no digas eso-

-¡es la verdad! –Contesto Craig con pesar- Thomas seguiría vivo si su camino nunca se hubiera cruzado con el mío-

-Craig, yo sé que su muerte te afecto mucho, pero no creo que a él le hubiese gustado que tu vivieras atormentándote por eso, han pasado tres años…ya supéralo-

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo supere ya?-

-Craig…te apuesto mil dólares a que al menos al inicio, tu comparaste a Tweek con Thomas-

\- yo no...-

-no lo niegues...todos lo hicimos al principio, pero rápidamente nos dios cuenta de que a diferencia de Thomas, Tweek es de armas tomar y mucho más impredecible-

-...-

-¿Tweek te atrae, Cierto?-

-esta plática es estúpida-

-tomare eso como un si-

-en serio Red, solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí-

-está bien Craig, mi intuición femenina me dice que tú no le eres indiferente-

-Red-

-hasta yo puedo sentir la tensión sexual entre ustedes-

-Red-

-deberían mínimo besarse para limar asperezas...-

-¡REBECCA TUCKER!-

-Aish...ya te he dicho que no me llames así-

-entonces deja de divagar con tonterías y sigamos en nuestra misión-

-¡contigo nunca se puede hablar Craig!-

-...-

El azabache ignoro las palabras de su prima y siguió avanzando con su caballo hacia el frente, siendo seguido por la pelirroja en su carreta, permanecieron unos minutos más en silencio hasta que...

-no sientas pena si te gusta alguien de tu mismo sexo, amor es amor al fin y al cabo... ¿ya te conté que casi beso a Bebe?-

Craig se resignó a que escucharía a su prima parlotear por un rato más

oo00oo

-y entonces...-

-¿entonces qué?-

-¿que estaban haciendo tú y Red el otro día en la carreta?-

Bebe sintió sus mejillas arder apenas Clyde termino su pregunta, casi se ahoga con su propia saliva y empezó a toser un par de veces con evidente nerviosismo, Clyde solo se limitó a sonreír y mirarla con cierta diversión, Bebe era de verdad cautivante, en ese momento ambos cabalgaban por el noroeste, deteniéndose en un prado al pie de la montaña

-no hacíamos nada-

-¿de verdad? por qué yo sentí como que interrumpí algo-

-no, no interrumpiste nada-

-...-

-...-

-está bien, yo creo que fue bastante sexy-

Bebe enarco una ceja ante tal respuesta, le daba la impresión de que Clyde se tomaba muy a la ligera la relación que tenía con Red

-¿ella es tu novia?-

-¿Red?...no, solo es mi amante-

-¿y que no es eso lo mismo?-

-veras...conozco a Red desde siempre, ella al igual yo es un espíritu libre y no nos gusta atarnos a ninguna etiqueta o compromiso, podemos ser lo que queramos, amigos, camaradas o amantes...creo que es la única persona en este mundo que comprende lo que pienso-

-¿quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Bebe mirando directo a los ojos avellanas de Clyde - sus mentalidades, su forma de vida, sus relaciones...todos ustedes parecen tan extraños a su forma, como si no fueran de este mundo-

Clyde rio ante el comentario y después acerco su caballo hasta dejarlo a la par del de Bebe, se acercó hasta el punto de tomar a la chica del mentón y hacerle que le mirara

\- somos simples humanos, Bebe... -susurro- pero las situaciones por las que hemos pasado han cambiado drásticamente nuestras formas de ver la vida, entiendo que no lo comprendas, hasta hace poco tu vivías tranquilamente en tu pueblo, rodeada de amigos y vecinos que veías a diario, viviendo una rutina establecida que no salía de las normas-

-...-

-yo algún tiempo atrás también viví así, tenía todas las comodidades a la mano y una rutina que pensé que llevaría hasta el día de mi muerte, pero algo dentro de mí se sentía asfixiado al pensar en eso, vivir todos los días como si fueran una réplica del día anterior...desde pequeño siempre busque una salida a esa rutina y la encontré gracias a Craig, Red y Token, mi vida no es rutina, vaya ¡ni siquiera se si mañana voy a estar vivo!...pero está bien, yo elegí esto, la vida no es una rutina, al contrario, es algo hermoso y lleno de mil posibilidades-

Los ojos verdes de la rubia se abrieron con sorpresa al oír las palabras de Donovan, nunca pensó que alguien de apariencia despreocupada y hasta idiota tuviera ideas tan profundas sobre la existencia, Bebe se sentía profundamente atrapada por esas palabras y la sonrisa sincera que el chico le daba

-el otro día en la carreta Red me explicaba sobre el amor, su forma de hablar me resulto cautivante porque sonaba muy profundo, un concepto que nunca me había detenido a pensar...y ahora mismo tu sonaste igual a ella, es cierto, ambos son muy similares, son espíritus libres que me hacen tenerles envidia-

-no tienes por qué sentir envidia -le contesto Clyde acercándose mas a ella, al punto de casi rozar sus labios- solo se tu misma...y haz lo que desees-

La rubia sonrió levemente para sí misma y acerco sus labios hasta los del chico, dejando un suave beso en ellos que le hizo estremecer, no solo era como besar los labios de Clyde, también había algo de la esencia de Red Tucker en ellos

oo00oo

El desierto de colorado si bien no era el más grande si podía tardar en recorrerse, el grupo del sheriff Marsh ya se había divido en grupos para abarcar más espacio en su búsqueda, de modo que el grupo de veinte se disolvió en cuatro de cinco personas, y la primera bengala salió volando por el cielo, llamando la atención de todos los que vieron la estela de humo en el cielo

-¡fue por el noreste! -grito Stan a su grupo conformado por su padre, Kyle, Jimbo y Ned - vamos, debieron haber encontrado algo-

Los cinco hombres voltearon sus caballos y cabalgaron velozmente hasta la dirección de donde el humo venia, en otro punto Thomas Tucker y sus cuatro acompañantes al ver el humo también se dirigió al lugar con la esperanza de llegar antes que el sheriff y poder matar a Craig si es que se trataba de el

 _"¿será Tucker o Tenorman?"_

Se preguntó Kenny que para su buena o mala suerte, estaba cerca de donde el humo venia, se encontraba con su grupo asignado, sin embargo los hombres con los que se encontraba no parecían muy animados por querer ir a ver qué pasaba

-puede ser peligroso - dijo uno- mejor dejemos que el sheriff vaya a ver qué ocurre-

-si...si...nosotros debemos seguir el rumbo que nos ordenó- lo apoyo otro

-buena idea -hablo Kenny- ustedes sigan por la ruta asignada mientras yo voy a echar un vistazo-

Ninguno de los otros cuatro hombres le llevo la contraria o se ofreció a ir con él, de modo que Kenny internamente agradeció haber estado en un grupo de cobardes, así podría ir a investigar sin que nadie le estorbara

-¡gha! ¿Qué es ese humo?-

-no lo sé...pero viene del lugar donde estaba nuestra antigua cueva-

-será un incendio-

-no, parece más de una señal-

Ruby y Tweek se miraron de forma cómplice y de inmediato supieron que ambos pensaban lo mismo, pero Tweek lo veía de otra forma

-Ruby, regresa con los demás y diles que...-

-¡no! yo quiero ir a ver contigo-

-ugh...pero es peligroso-

-¡no me subestimes Tweek!...llevo ya cuatro años viviendo esto a lo que tú le llamas peligro-

El rubio vio la determinación en los ojos de la chiquilla y se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio, sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación y tenían una confianza absoluta

 _"como los ojos de Craig"_

Tweek entonces asintió para gusto de la menor y se bajaron de sus caballos para ir a ver que ocurría, llevando claro sus pistolas a la mano

oo00oo

\- ¡Argh!... ¡demonios!-

Grito Leslie con dolor mientras sacaba la flecha que había herido su pierna izquierda, al ver la sangre brotar de inmediato arranco una de las mangas de su camisa e hizo un improvisado nudo que le serviría de torniquete mientras intentaba correr y llegar a su caballo para poder escapar

 _Se había confiado...creía que toda la banda de Tucker había salido hacer sus estúpidas diligencias pero se había equivocado, había alguien aun dentro de la casa que esperaba por ella, eran tan silenciosa que le costó tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba en su mira...siempre lo estuvo, todo había sido una maldita trampa_

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al barranco, su caballo se encontraba abajo, junto al riachuelo, así que pensó que si corría lo suficientemente rápido podría tener una oportunidad para huir, sin embargo una flecha paso rozándole peligrosamente, no la hirió pero si la hizo tambalear lo suficiente para terminar cayendo por el barranco

Mientras Leslie caía, Nicole se apresuró en preparar otra flecha para darle en caso de que se levantara y tratara de huir, aunque si el plan de Token salía tal y como lo habían dicho, la persecución terminaría justo en ese arroyo

 _"-le haremos creer que no hay nadie en la casa, pero dejaremos a dos esperándole-_

 _-¿y el resto que haremos?-_

 _-salir a buscar si hay alguien más en los alrededores, cubriremos un radio de al menos cinco kilómetros en todas las coordenadas-_

 _-¿y cómo nos dispersaremos?-_

 _-bien, será Bebe y Clyde al oeste, Red y Craig al este, Tweek y Ruby al sur, que son los lugares más posibles en el mapa para que alguien se oculte-_

 _-y yo esperare escondida en la casa preparando mis flechas por si nuestro espía aparece-_

 _-Exacto, si las cosas salen como planeamos para medio día ya tendremos a nuestro fisgón-"_

Leslie se apresuró en levantarse del fango y correr hasta donde se supone se encontraba su caballo, cada paso que daba le dolía infinitamente pero no podía detenerse, tenía que salir de ese lugar e informar a Scott , sin embargo cuando llego al lugar donde se supone estaba su caballo no encontró nada

-¿buscabas algo?-

Leslie se tensó al escuchar la masculina voz tras ella, se giró lentamente hacia atrás y se encontró con la figura de Token Black apuntándole con un arma, arriba del barranco y apuntándole con sus flechas se encontraba Nicole Daniels, Leslie lo supo en ese momento, estaba atrapada

-Scott...Trent...sálvenme-murmuro con desespero

oo00oo

-oiga jefe... ¿y no se supone que deberíamos irnos ya?-

-¿irnos? -

-si...si, ya sabe...-explico Fosse nervioso- el humo de la bengala atraerá a los demás pueblerinos y...-

-¡son solo campesinos con armas! -grito Tenorman- y sin son tan cobardes e ineptos como estos cinco, no serán problema ni para ustedes-

Dijo mientras pateaba uno de los cuerpos de los cinco hombres que acababan de matar, Scott sonrió de forma tétrica y después se dispuso a cargar su arma

-además...quiero algo de diversión, si no fuera así no hubiera disparado la bengala yo mismo, veamos quien es el próximo en venir a su propia muerte-.

* * *

Sayonara!


	19. Una prueba de amor

Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores! uf, leí los comentarios -como siempre- de la semana pasada y me di cuenta de que se les hizo raro que no contestara los RW, lo siento! pero como estoy en el trabajo y el jefazo ronda cerca no me pude dar el lujo de hacerlo, así que a quienes dejaron su comentario de verdad lo siento por no contestar, pero los de ahora...

 **Srita Miseria:** jajaja ahora que lo dices, como que si me he dejado llevar a la hora de escribir tríos XD y al parecer el que mas te ha gustado es el de ClydexRedxBebe...y es que carajo, si es sexy XD ya veremos que fin les doy, boda doble? quien sabe XD y si, los colorados están algo locos, pero siguen sien geniales

 **Miload47:** otro abrazo para ti, :D que bueno leerte también por acá, y que alegría que la historia te siga emocionando, que habrá muertos? claro que si! que sea de los mas amados...ejem, este...disfruta el capitulo! :D

 **Luis Carlos:** OK te debo la patente, pero ambos estamos de acuerdo de que Thomas Thompson suena bien XD ya después me encargare de contar como fue que se murió y si Tenorman se lo cargo también como a la mayoría de los muertos de este fic, ya dije allá arriba por que no pude escribir las contestaciones, es un milagro que pueda hacerlo ahora...en fin disfruta el capitulo

 **CoffeCreek:** vaya, al parecer lo mas relevante del capitulo anterior fue que no conteste RW jeje XD, en serio, por que te infartaste? y bueno...creo que poner a Tweek junto a Craig hubiese sido algo predecible, no? mejor lo deje junto a Ruby porque digo, ella también merece su oportunidad XD jaja...Leslie, pobrecilla? ja! si como no, Nicole es nuestra Katniss eso que ni que, habrá Heiman? puee que si...a mi me encanta esa pareja (y el Candy) y en cuanto a Kyle...no se, no pensé en alguien para el, ya se como quiero que acabe el fic, pero me imagino a Kyle solo y me gusta esa idea

 **Disclaimer:** south park no me pertenece

* * *

 **ARROW**

 _"-¿Que es eso?-_

 _-un listón, tómalo-_

 _-...-_

 _-¿vas a tomarlo o solo verlo fijamente?-_

 _-¿pero Por que?-_

 _-considéralo un obsequio-_

 _-obsequio...¿y a que se debe que el temible Scott Tenorman me de un obsequio?-_

 _-si no lo quieres lo tiro-_

 _-no es necesario...dámelo-_

 _-muy bien, con eso puedes sostener mejor tu cabello y tener una vista mas amplia de lo que sucede alrededor-_

 _-no se si puedo tomar eso como un halago-_

 _-tómalo como quieras, pero yo pienso que es un regalo practico y perfecto...tomando en cuenta que eres como mis ojos -_

 _-tus ojos...así que eso soy- "_

-¿Quien eres?-

-...-

-responde ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Leslie se encontraba atada de las muñecas y los tobillos, tirada en el suelo del granero mientras Token y Nicole le hacían preguntas sobre su identidad o de donde venía, pero Leslie guardaba silencio y se negaba siquiera a abrir la boca; la pelinegra preferiría mil veces morir antes que delatar a Scott o al resto de su grupo, así que solo le quedaba esperar por su muerte

-¿Quién eres? ¡Habla!-

-...-

-¿esto es tuyo, no?- dijo poniendo el listón amarillo frente a sus ojos, a lo cual Leslie reacciono abriendo más los ojos

-así que lo es...dime ¿Quién eres?-

-...-

Insistió Token mientras la tomaba de los hombros y comenzaba a zarandearla para hacerla hablar, pero Leslie mantenía su rostro carente de sentimientos y sus labios sellados, Token la soltó de nuevo y tiro el listón junto al cuerpo de Leslie, fue hasta la entrada del granero donde se encontraba Nicole

-es inútil, no quiere hablar- le dijo en voz baja a su novia

-ya lo veo, pero tenemos que hacer que lo haga-

-¿Como? ¿Torturándola?-

-...-

-ese es el único método Nicole, ella no hablara por las buenas-

-lo sé...pero no quiero llegar hasta esos extremos, sabes que estoy en contra de la tortura-

-yo igual...pero mira, la hora de reunión está cerca, Craig y los otros llegaran pronto, junto con ellos decidiremos que hacer-

-bien- respondió la morena mientras veía de reojo a la mujer que se encontraba tirada en el granero, por un momento le pareció verla mirar el listón con pena, como si fuera algo importante para ella, algo que podría usar a su favor

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿ves algo?-

-ugh...no, pero quédate detrás de mí-

Tweek y Ruby caminaban a paso lento y con pistolas en mano entre las grandes rocas desérticas de la montaña donde se encontraban, Tweek había insistido en ir delante de Ruby con la excusa de que al pertenecer a South Park, conocía mejor esa zona, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera cuando había salido a cazar llegaba tan lejos, de modo que se estaba guiando solo con su instinto

-creo que estamos cerca de nuestra antigua cueva- dijo Ruby -detrás de esas piedras hay una pequeña colina por donde se puede ver la entrada-

-¿y crees que la bengala salió de ahí?-

-es probable, solo revisaremos de lejos-

Ambos se acercaron hasta las rocas y observaron desde la colina, su sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron varios caballos en el lugar y cinco cuerpos tirados en el suelo, obviamente muertos

-¡ngh!-

-demonios- susurro la chica en voz baja

-ugh...al parecer si hay alguien en la cueva-

Dos figuras parecieron salir de la cueva y tanto Tweek como Ruby se agacharon entre las rocas para no ser vistos, la chica enfoco su mirada hacia los hombres que acababan de salir del lugar y sus dientes rechinaron con coraje al ver de quienes se trataba

-¿los conoces?- pregunto el rubio al ver el rostro molesto de la chica

-si...esos hijos de puta fueron quienes me atacaron en la cueva y se llevaron todo nuestro motín... ¡voy a matarlos!-

Dijo mientras intentaba levantarse de su escondite y apuntaba con su pistola en dirección de Fosse y Bill que movían los cadáveres a un lado de la entrada de la cueva, rápidamente Tweek tomo a la chiquilla de la mano y la jalo hacia él para que los bandidos no la vieran, cayendo los dos al suelo

-gha...cálmate Ruby, si les disparas y fallas se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí y puede que tengan más cómplices alrededor-

A Ruby le tomo dos segundos darse cuenta de que Tweek tenía razón y que su misión principal se vería afectada y otros diez segundos para procesar de que su cuerpo estaba parcialmente sobre el del rubio, las piernas de Tweek estaban abiertas y ella estaba en medio, con las manos sobre el pecho del chico bajo ella

-¿Ruby?-

La pelirroja se sonrojo violentamente y se separó de Tweek rápidamente mientras evitaba mirarlo directamente, Tweek recordó entonces el comentario de Craig en el granero, de que Ruby gustaba de él, también se sonrojo levemente, habían quedado en una posición muy comprometedora

-que... ¿Qué hacemos entonces? -Pregunto la menor- me refiero a esos tipos-

-mmm...Token nos dijo que si veíamos algo recolectáramos información y después la compartiéramos con los demás, ngh...observémoslos un poco más, puede que descubramos algo importante-

Los dos se volvieron a acomodar uno junto al otro en su escondite, tratando de enfocarse en los bandidos que tenían en frente, mas sin embargo ninguno de los dos podía ignorar la extraña tensión que se había formado entre ambos, sobretodo Ruby, que se sintió estúpida por un momento, estaba a solas con el chico que le gustaba, incluso habían estado más cerca de lo que hubiera podido imaginar... y ella solo se había sonrojado como una niña boba, mentalmente se dio de golpes en la frente por tener esa reacción tan tonta, y es que posiblemente no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa, pensó que debería ser capaz de aprovechar las situaciones a su favor, así como Craig...

-me gustas-

-¿he?- Tweek volteo a ver a la chica que hablaba de forma seria y lo miraba de una forma fija que daba miedo

-dije que me gustas-

-ugh...yo...bueno-

-no actúes como si no lo hubieras supieras, sé que Craig te dijo que me gustabas-

-gha...¿Cómo?-

-lo sé y punto, solo dime si tengo una oportunidad contigo o si...-

-¿o si , que?-

-o si prefieres a mi hermano...y antes de que te pongas a balbucear cosas o negarlo, te digo que yo los vi en el granero, vi TODO-

Tweek se puso rojo hasta las orejas y sus ojos se abrieron hasta donde sus cuencas se lo permitían, si había pensado que Craig era directo, Ruby lo era mucho más, se sintió terriblemente atrapado por la adolescente que tenía en frente y no supo que contestarle , sentía demasiada presión

-Tweek...-

-¡gha, pero tienes catorce años!-

-shhh...baja la voz o nos escucharan, además pronto cumpliré quince- se defendió la pelirroja

-es lo mismo, sigues siendo muy joven-

-¿no te gusto?-

-ugh...eres...eres bonita...pero-

-¿pero?-

Armándose de todo su valor la chiquilla se acercó hasta el rubio y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, ocasionándole un ligero temblor al mayor, recordando como su hermano había osado pasar su lengua por el cuello de Tweek, Ruby pensó que tenía que hacer algo más significativo que eso, algo que dejara ese momento del granero en el olvido

 _Unió sus labios a los de Tweek en un beso_

No en un beso profundo ni apasionado, fue solo el presionar sus labios contra los ajenos de una forma inexperta y apresurada, mientras el contacto duro la pelirroja cerro los ojos para disfrutar aún más los delgados labios de Tweek junto a los suyos, era una experiencia inigualable y no podía desear más por ser su primer beso

-¡gha! demasiada presión-

El encanto se acabó cuando Tweek la empujo y Ruby cayó de sentón entre la arena del desierto, la chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con la imagen de Tweek sonrojado hasta las orejas, lo cual se le hizo por demás adorable, entendía incluso porque su hermano gustaba de Tweek

-ugh...¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-¿te gusto?-

-ngh...no vuelvas a hacerlo, si tu hermano se entera...-

-Craig no gobierna mi vida... ¿no me digas que te da miedo?-

-ngh, ¡no le tengo miedo! pero quiero evitar problemas innecesarios -Tweek se jalo un mechón de cabello por los nervios- mira Ruby, creo que estas un poco confundida, a tu edad...-

-si vas a empezar con eso de la edad, mejor no digas nada-

-pero...-

La pelirroja se molestó con el rubio y en respuesta le levanto el dedo medio, Tweek comprendió que lo mejor sería guardar silencio y no darle más relevancia al asunto, los dos volvieron a su posición tras las rocas y siguieron espiando a Bill y Fosse que ya habían terminado de quitar los cadáveres, los dos estaban tan distraídos viendo hacia el frente que descuidaron por completo su retaguardia, haciendo que una tercera persona se les acercara lentamente por la espalda y les apuntara con su revolver

-pero vaya vaya... ¿que tenemos aquí?-

Tweek y Ruby se tensaron al momento en que escucharon la voz tras ellos, sus cabezas giraron lentamente hacia atrás y se encontraron con una figura masculina que les sonreía de forma abierta

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-wow, ¿que es eso?-

-es un...un...un álbum con las fo...fotos de los ban...bandidos más buscados en...en los últimos diez años-

Ike tomo el álbum que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de Jimmy, comenzó a hojearlo con curiosidad por un rato, viendo las fotos de docenas de hombres y mujeres que la última década habían cometido toda clase de crímenes, desde asesinatos, secuestros, violaciones hasta masacres completas, e incluso algunos con crímenes muy extraños

-¿el avicultor?-

-a...así es...ese ti...tipo vi...violo gallinas du...durante años-

-vaya...-dijo mientras arqueaba las cejas con sorpresa- ¿y este que hizo?-

-Te...Terrance Me...Mephi...Mephisto, acusado de tráfico de al...alcohol-

-¿y esta belleza?-

-es...la...la señorita Stevenson, acusada de...de violar a va...varios niños-

-¿ella?-

-si-

-rico- dijo Ike con una sonrisa de satisfacción -¿y este?-

-su...su nombre era Pilliph Pi...Pirrup, acusado de...de quemar una i...iglesia llena de ge...gente, cuando le pre...preguntaron sus razones di...di, dijo que el anticristo lo...lo había obligado-

-pues no tiene cara de asesino, posiblemente solo estaba alucinando-

-no lo sé...pe...pero fue man...mandado a la...la horca-

-¿y quién es él? tiene cara de maldito-

-lo era...-dijo Jimmy mirando la foto- su nom...nombre era Tre...Trent Boyett, acusado de mul...múltiples a...asesinatos-

-¿y que paso con él?-

-se...según escuche que...que murió mi...mientras escapaba de...de la ley, intento ganarle al...al tren y mu...murió despedazado-

-¿y esta chica? se ve que era linda-

-y pe...peligrosa...su nombre era Le...Leslie Me...Meyers, estaba acusada de...de espionaje, fra...fraude y cons...conspiración, murió junto a un mi...ministro de jus...justicia al que lla...llamaban "Principal PC", am...ambos se calcinaron ha...hasta los huesos-

-qué horror, parece un libro de monstruos y atrocidades, ¿de donde sale esta gente?-

-de...de todas partes, Ike...por lo que he vi...visto en mis años de pe...periodista, la gente mala es...está en todas partes, y cada pu...pueblo tiene a su cri...criminal local-

-aquí en South Park no tenemos ningún criminal famoso ni desgracia importante...bueno, excepto la explosión pasada, pero esa fue causada por Craig Tucker, y el viene del mismo rumbo que tú, ¡oye! ahora Craig Tucker se convirtió en el criminal famoso de Alabama, su foto podrá estar en el álbum-

-si...si...se está ga...ganando el lugar a pulso, pe...pero no es el pri...primer criminal de A...Alabama, hace a...años el pueblo fue atacado po...por un gru...grupo de maleantes, que ro...robaron, violaron y mataron-

-¿en serio? ¿y cómo los detuvieron?-

-la ma...mayor parte fu...fue el she...sheriff, pero él se...señor Tucker ayudo bas...bastante y se...se enfrentó per...personalmente a ellos-

-el señor Tucker?-

-así es...tu...tuvo que hacerlo cu...cuando uno de e...esos hombres secuestro a la...la que se convertiría en su...su esposa-

-¿la señora Laura?-

-si... ¿qui...quieres que te cu...cuente la his...historia?-

-claro-

Jimmy entonces conto a Ike la historia de amor que su madre muchas veces le había platicado siendo un niño, le conto que hace muchos años atrás su madre, junto a Laura Tucker -que en aquel tiempo era Laura Steilsson- servían como maestras en la escuela primaria de Alabama...

 _Thomas Tucker desde siempre estuvo enamorado de Laura y expresó su deseo por casarse con ella, sin embargo Laura era una mujer muy escéptica y no creía que el heredero más rico del pueblo estuviera seriamente interesado en ella, así que solía ignorar los costosos regalos del pelirrojo o rechazar los paseos con él, sin embargo Thomas nunca se rindió y le dijo que le demostraría cuanto la amaba...un mal día un grupo de bandidos llegaron al pueblo y causaron destrozos a su paso, estuvieron por varias semanas acechando y atracando los caminos, el sheriff ya tenía la vista puesta en ellos, pero ignoraba cuál era su verdadero escondite, sin embargo una noche Thomas llego hasta la comisaría para informar donde se ocultaban, según dijo, uno de esos hombres había secuestrado a Laura, él había presenciado el hecho pero guardo silencio para poder seguirlo y dar con su escondite, fue así como juntaron a un grupo de hombres armados y fueron en busca de los malhechores, mientras el sheriff se encargaba de capturar a la banda, Thomas valientemente fue en búsqueda de Laura, rescatándola de su verdugo_

-de...después de eso, la señora La...Laura acepto casarse con...con el señor Tucker y el resto es...es historia-

-vaya, parece una novela... -reflexiono Ike- es lamentable que el señor Tucker vuelva a pasar por esto, digo, primero su esposa es secuestrada y ahora su hija-

-si...si...es lamentable, pe...pero es un hombre fuerte...algo dentro de mí me di...dice que se hará jus...justicia y un nuevo ro...rostro formara pa...parte de este álbum-

-si-

Respondió Ike mientras cerraba el álbum lleno de fotos de criminales

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿qué haces por acá, colorada?-

-yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta, Kenny-

-yo estoy en todas partes, preciosa-

Tweek se quedó mirando perplejo la conversación que Ruby mantenía con el rubio que los había sorprendido por la espalda, en ese momento no supo si alegrarse o ponerse más nervioso, así que se quedó en silencio mientras Ruby hablaba

-y donde está el marica de Craig?-

-esta con Red, cabalgaron al noreste-

-uy, Red...esa inolvidable pelirroja-

-no respondiste mi pregunta, dime ¿qué haces aquí?-

-uf...tienes ese mismo bonito carácter de Craig para pedir respuestas, bien, te lo diré...un gordo que se pudre en dinero me pago para que le cuide el culo y encuentre a su medio hermano el cual es un maldito loco, y lo que es peor...está acompañado de otros locos que son igual o peor que él-

-o sea un trabajo normal para ti-

-Si- respondió el inmortal con una sonrisa mientras guardaba su arma- y quien es este chico, ¿es tu novio?-

Pregunto Kenny mientras observaba descaradamente a Tweek, el cual se empezó a sentir incomodo por tener esos ojos azules sobre él

-no es mi novio- respondió Ruby desviando la mirada

-¿y por qué no? está muy lindo-

Kenny le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta y Tweek no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por tal acción, el tipo no solo era apuesto, si no que tenía un aura que lo hacía sentir como alguien simpático y confiable

-hey, sigo aquí- dijo Ruby para llamar la atención después de haber notado el sonrojo de Tweek

-lo sé -respondió Kenny para ponerse serio de inmediato- y me da gusto haberte encontrado, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte-

-¿qué pasa?-

-tu padre está aquí-

-¿que? ¿Pero cómo?-

-si, al parecer por fin decidió salir de su mansión y empezar a buscarlos hasta por debajo de las rocas, dile a tu hermano que si es inteligente se vaya para el norte o Thomas Tucker lo matara de una vez por todas-

Ruby se quedó impactada después de las palabras de Mccormick, sobre todo por saber que su padre estaba tan cerca, la confusión llego por un momento hasta ella, por un lado quería ir avisar a su hermano que tuviera cuidado, pero también había un pequeño lado que le pedía ver a su padre, habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que lo vio y aunque sabía de lo injusto y cruel que había sido -y era- la pelirroja lo extrañaba, era su padre al fin y al cabo y pudo haber sido una horrible persona con todos a su alrededor, pero nunca lo fue con ella

-Ruby?-

Le hablo Tweek al verle tan seria, la chica salió de su trance y trato de ponerse lo más seria posible

-huir al norte es algo difícil para nosotros ahora, nos buscan en todo el país, no tenemos muchas provisiones ni balas, perdimos nuestros caballos y aunque estamos domando a unos salvajes nos tomara algo de tiempo para que nos obedezcan, además robaron nuestro motín-

-¡no jodas! a ustedes les va de mal en peor, ¿y quién les robo?-

-los imbéciles que se ocultan en esa cueva-

Le dijo señalando a la cueva donde Fosse y Bill custodiaban, la cara de Kenny se frunció y negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

-me corrijo...ustedes están MAS que jodidos-

-ngh... ¿los conoce?-

-para mi desgracia si...pero no me hables de "usted", dime Kenny, lindura-

-¿quiénes son?- pregunto Ruby

-esos dos no son el problema -respondió Mccormick- ellos son solo los sirvientes del trio de psicópatas más peligrosos que conozco, Trent Boyett, Leslie Meyers y su jefe, el cabron de Scott Tenorman-

-¡gha! Scott Tenorman?-

-¿lo conoces?-pregunto al chica

-si no me equivoco...ngh, ese nombre lo llevaba un chico del pueblo, el hijo de Jack Tenorman, ese hombre era amigo de mis padres-

-es muy probable que sea el mismo -dijo Kenny- ese tal Scott anda por aquí con fin de matar a Eric Theodore Cartman-

-gha...a Cartman? -se sorprendió Tweek- todo esto es muy grave-

-Kenny, ven con nosotros - le pidió Ruby- Craig y todos los demás necesitan saber esto, además ahora mismo estamos en medio de un plan para atrapar a uno de los de Tenorman, a estas horas posiblemente Token y Nicole ya lo hayan capturado, tu podrías reconocerlo-

-me encantaría ir, pero yo también tengo trabajo que hacer aquí, aun así dile a Craig todo lo que te dije y dile que si no nos va mal, nos vemos en dos días en este mismo lugar...tenemos mucho que hablar, ahora váyanse, antes de que tu padre se dé cuenta de que están aquí-

-ugh...está bien, vamos Ruby- le dijo Tweek empezando a caminar en dirección de donde habían dejado sus caballos, pero la chica pareció no escucharlo- Ruby?-

La jovencita se encontraba de verdad conmocionada, si su padre se encontraba en ese desierto tenía la posibilidad de encontrarse con ese loco llamado Scott Tenorman, ella no quería que le pasara nada a padre, estaba empezando a preocuparse

-Ruby, vamos-le hablo Tweek

-ah...si-le contesto no muy segura

-no te preocupes princesa, yo seguiré vigilando y les informare si algo pasa...el viejo Tucker es un hueso duro de roer-

Entendiendo que Kenny había comprendido su preocupación, la chica asintió y empezó a caminar tras Tweek para ir por sus caballos, pero antes de irse quiso dedicar unas palabras a Mccormick

-estoy segura de que ahora Karen te cuida desde donde este...Kenneth-

-ella siempre ha sido mi ángel- contesto el inmortal en un susurro

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thomas había cabalgado un buen rato junto a los hombres de que le acompañaban pero ya se encontraba en el lugar donde la bengala había sido disparada, sus ojos examinaron rápidamente el lugar y vio la entrada de lo que parecía una amplia cueva, de inmediato se bajó de su caballo y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada

-oiga señor -le detuvo uno de los hombres que le acompañaba- ¿no sería mejor esperar al sheriff? de seguro ya vio la bengala y no tarda en llegar-

-en estas situaciones cada segundo es crucial -contesto Thomas para después desenfundar su arma- y no pienso perder el tiempo mientras el Sheriff llega, ustedes espérenlo aquí afuera, yo entrare-

-pero...-

-lo hare bajo mi propia responsabilidad-

Sin esperar contestación Thomas dejo el caballo y empezó a caminar hasta la cueva, a cada paso que daba su corazón latía desenfrenado y su respiración se hacía más pesada, de verdad esperaba encontrarse con Craig y terminar con su vida como siempre lo había deseado, más sin embargo cuando entro de lleno al lugar se encontró frente a un desconocido que lo miraba con cierto interés

-buenos días, señor-

-¿quién eres?- pregunto desconfiadamente mientras le apuntaba con su arma

-mi nombre es Scott Tenorman...pero baje su arma, mis hombres están detrás de usted y si lo ven hacer un movimiento en falso no dudaran en dispararle-

Thomas giro un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que en efecto, dos hombres se encontraban apuntándole con sus armas, devolvió la vista al frente, admirando la sonrisa confiada de Scott

-baje su arma señor Tucker...no es mi intención lastimarlo, al contrario, quiero hablar de negocios con usted-

-¿negocios?... ¿qué clase de negocios podría tener contigo? ¿Y cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-

-usted es un hombre importante señor Tucker, lo difícil seria que alguien ignorara tan siquiera su nombre, y sobre los negocios que quiero tratar estoy seguro son de su importancia-

-...-

-se trata de Craig Tucker y su banda...yo sé dónde se encuentran-

-¿qué?- al escuchar esas palabras Thomas bajo el arma, para satisfacción de Scott

-Fosse, Bill, bajen sus armas...que el señor Tucker está dispuesto a negociar con nosotros, ¿no es así?

-dime todo lo que sabes-

-muy bien- sonrió Scott con malicia.

* * *

Y tan tan este capitulo se acabo, nos leemos a la próxima...

Sayonara!


	20. Cerrando el trato

Hola a todos los lectores, presentes y fantasmones de por aquí :D les traigo el nuevo cap. y las contestaciones -rápidas y cortitas- por problemas de tiempo, pero respuestas al fin y al cabo

 **Luis Carlos:** nunca hay un buen momento para ponerte romántico, eso pasa por que pasa XD poner mas cameos...ya veremos si se acoplan a la historia y no se ven tan forzados

 **CoffeCreek:** y aquí tu respuesta, que bueno que te agrado el capitulo espero este también sea de tu agrado, y por cierto, me hiciste pensar en Tweeny...vaya, si se verían bien

 **ART3M1SA-Cool-:** felicidades! ya no eres mas un fantasmita y ahora te puedo saludar directamente, gracias por seguir esta historia, espero te sigua gustando aunque Ruby allá besado a Tweek y Craig todavía no XD apuesto a que acabas de actualizar XD, felicidades ya rindió frutos jeje

 **Viry3fick:** tu no te preocupes por el espacio, sabes que amo leer tus biblias (en serio) y sobre tus teorías...uy uy uy me das miedo mujer! XD acaso me espías mientras escribo? jeje disfruto el capitulo -no puedo tardar mucho respondiendo RW, lo siento-

Disclaimer; ya todos lo sabemos...

* * *

 **Arrow**

-bien, habla ¿de que querías negociar conmigo?-

-muy bien, Bill, Fosse, vigilen la entrada mientras yo hablo con nuestro invitado, avísenme si ven a cualquiera acercarse-

-si señor- contestaron ambos bandidos al unísono para salir a vigilar la entrada, una vez solos Scott se dispuso a hablar

-seré directo...yo puedo entregarle personalmente a Craig Tucker para que usted pueda llevar a cabo su venganza-

-no necesito ningún intermediario para eso, yo mismo lo estoy buscando para matarlo-

-sí, lo sé, pero lo está haciendo con ayuda del Sheriff...y aun si logran dar con Craig y su banda, el resultado puede tener dos variantes, la primera es una captura limpia con ayuda del sheriff Marsh donde nadie muera y Craig Tucker sea entregado a las autoridades, que aunque lo dejaría tras las rejas...dudo que usted se sienta satisfecho, ya que lo que quiere es venganza, la segunda es un enfrentamiento directo donde cualquiera puede resultar muerto, ya sea Craig y los suyos, usted, o incluso su hija, la cual ambos sabemos, NO está secuestrada-

-¡mentira! ese canalla de Craig se la llevo por la fuerza-

-señor Tucker, puede decirle eso a todo el mundo si quiere, pero yo sé que no es cierto...llevo ya un tiempo vigilando a la banda de Craig, y por lo que he visto, Ruby Tucker esta con ellos por voluntad propia, también he espiado algunas platicas de ellos, y la jovencita parece ser la segunda al mando después de su hermano-

-¡NO SON HERMANOS!- grito furioso Thomas - ¡ESE BASTARDO NO ES MI HIJO!-

-lo siento, pero ella lo llama así-

-...-

-no me interesan sus problemas familiares señor Tucker, mi propuesta es simple, yo puedo entregarle a Craig para que usted lo mate como se le dé la gana-

-¿y de cuanto estamos hablando? por qué dudo que hagas esto por caridad-

-cien mil por la cabeza de Craig Tucker-

-¡¿Qué?! Es demasiado-

-¿le parece? -pregunto Scott enarcando una ceja- el gobierno ofrece ya cincuenta mil, Craig es buscado por todo el país y apuesto a que más de un carroñero va tras su pista, si alguien más lo encuentra se acabó la venganza para usted, y no solo es eso, también están sus acompañantes, Red Tucker, Clyde Donovan y Token Black son hábiles pistoleros que le cuidan la espalda, hace tiempo reclutaron a una mujer nativa que es diestra no solo con las pistolas, sino también con el hacha, el arco y las flechas, así como hace poco se aliaron con otros dos, Craig Tucker está muy bien protegido-

-sabes aprovechar muy bien la situación, ¿cierto?-

-y usted debería hacer lo mismo, piense si quiere seguir siendo ayudado por el sheriff y el gobierno que a lo mucho mandaran a la horca a Craig, un castigo justo, pero insuficiente-

-¡jefe! -intervino Bill- el sheriff y sus hombres se acercan-

-entendido, ve con Fosse afuera...y usted decida rápido señor Tucker, el sheriff no puede enterarse de esta platica si lo que quiere es hacer justicia por su propia mano-

Thomas frunció el ceño con cierta molestia, en parte porque mucho de lo que decía Scott Tenorman era cierto, si seguía adelante con el sheriff Marsh lo peor que podía pasarle a Craig era ir a la horca, y en su interior sabía que eso no le bastaría para calmar se sed de venganza y limpiar su honor; el precio de Scott era sumamente caro, pero le aseguraba que podría disponer de Craig a voluntad, escucho el relinchar de un caballo a la distancia, tenía que poner los términos en ese mismo instante

-muy bien -hablo por fin Thomas- acepto el trato, pero no te daré el dinero hasta que me entregues al bastardo, lo quiero vivo, en cuanto a Ruby más te vale que no tenga ni un solo rasguño y en al resto de idiotas, mátalos -

-¿incluso a su sobrina?-

-dije MATALOS, eso incluye a la babosa de Red-

-perfecto- respondió Scott con una sonrisa maliciosa

Las voces de Bill y Fosse hablando con alguien más los hizo callar, ese tenía que ser el sheriff y sus acompañantes, y en efecto, unos momentos más y el sheriff entro a la cueva en compañía de Kyle Broflovski, Randy Marsh y Jimbo Kern, todos con arma en mano y apuntando a Bill y Fosse

-¿señor Tucker, que hace aquí?- pregunto Stan

-vi la bengala, me adelanté un poco de mi grupo-

-eso fue peligroso, el plan era no separarse-

-lo siento, sé que fue un error-

-¿y usted quien es y que hace aquí? -pregunto el sheriff al otro pelirrojo

-mi nombre es Scott Tenorman-

-¿Tenorman?- Stan arqueo la ceja, ese apellido se le hacía vagamente familiar

-¿Scott Tenorman? -intervino Randy- ¿eres el hijo de Jack Tenorman?-

-así es-

-¡oh muchacho! cuanto tiempo sin verte, con razón te cara se me hacía vagamente familiar, te pareces un poco a Jack- dijo Randy con una sonrisa

Jimbo, Kyle y Stan captaron entonces de quien se trataba, Jimbo lo relaciono más con los padres del chico, sobre todo con su madre, una mujer que le había gustado hace algún tiempo atrás, Kyle y Stan recordaron más a un Scott algo tenebroso y abusivo, por lo cual Stan se sintió desconfiado

-¿y qué haces aquí, Scott?- pregunto aun apuntando con su arma, aunque su padre y tío ya las habían bajado

-hace semanas escuche que mi pueblo natal había sido víctima de un atentado terrorista -hablo Scott- entonces quise volver para ver si podía ayudar a los damnificados en algo, pero estaba muy ocupado en Topeka y no pude venir hasta ahora, mientras cabalgábamos vimos una bengala que venía de aquí, Bill, Fosse y yo nos desviamos para ver que ocurría y desde la distancia vimos como un grupo de bandidos huía...pude reconocer a uno, ese al que llaman Craig Tucker-

-¿¡lo viste?!- pregunto Stan

-sí, vi que se fue en dirección al norte siguiendo las vías del tren, también lamento informarle que mato a algunos de sus hombres...los cuerpos están detrás de esas rocas-

Señalo hacia un montón de rocas y de inmediato Stan fue a revisar, era cierto, ahí estaban los cuerpos sin vida de los hombres que se habían ofrecido en su búsqueda

-demonios...-susurro entre dientes

-no entiendo- dijo Scott- ¿estaban persiguiendo a ese hombre?-

-así es -le respondió Kyle- y estoy seguro de que aún debe estar escondido en algún punto de este desierto-

-eso es horrible, si hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarlos lo hare sin pensarlo, mis amigos y yo podemos unirnos en su búsqueda- ofreció Scott con voz amable

-es un gran ofrecimiento Scott, pero debes estar cansado de tu largo viaje...y con tu palabras ya nos dijiste mucho -expreso Stan- mejor ve al pueblo y dile a mi hermana, Shelly, ¿la recuerdas?-

-Shelly...claro que la recuerdo-

\- dile por favor que mande hombres para recoger estos cadáveres, nosotros seguiremos buscando por el camino que va hacia las vías del tren-

-está bien-

-yo...yo también quiero regresar al pueblo -dijo Thomas- no me siento muy bien, espero no le moleste si voy con usted joven Tenorman-

-para nada-

Todos los hombres salieron de la cueva, montaron sus caballos y tomaron direcciones opuestas, así mientras Stan y su grupo iban tras una pista falsa, Thomas y Scott se dirigían al pueblo con una nueva alianza

-¿mataste a los hombres del sheriff, no es así?-pregunto el mayor

-¿eso importa?-

-no-

oo00oo

-nos encontramos con el inmortal-

Los ojos de todos los presentes se enfocaron en Ruby una vez que empezó a hablar, se encontraban ya todos reunidos en la habitación principal de la casa, a excepción de Nicole, que se había quedado en el granero custodiando a Leslie

-¿el inmortal?-pregunto Bebe con curiosidad

-es un cazarrecompensas- le respondió Red- lo conocimos hace tres años en Louisiana, nos lo hemos estado encontrado varias veces desde entonces, si hay alguien que sabe de todo un poco, es el-

-¿y que te dijo?-pregunto Craig

-mi padre está en South Park-

Todos se quedaron impactados al oír la noticia, el ceño de Craig se frunció, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que verse las caras con Thomas Tucker, y cuatro años era el tiempo suficiente como para volver a verse y saldar sus cuentas de una vez por todas

-¿y que hace Kenny aquí?- pregunto Clyde tratando de calmar la tensión

-¡gha! está al servicio de Cartman-

-de Cartman...y por qué el gordo contrataría a un cazarrecompenzas?- Bebe enarco una ceja

-¿recuerdas a Scott Tenorman?-

-Scott Tenorman...¡oh! ¿Te refieres al hijo de Jack Tenorman? ese señor pelirrojo que era amigo de tu papá? lo recuerdo, ese chico me daba escalofríos-

-Scott Tenorman? Eric Cartman? ¿quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Token por todos los demás que no entendían la plática de Bebe y Tweek

-Jack Tenorman era el hombre más rico del pueblo- empezó a contar Bebe- tuvo un hijo fuera de su matrimonio, nadie lo supo durante años hasta que un buen día se separó de su esposa, dejo a su hijo legítimo y se unió a su amante reconociendo su paternidad del otro niño, meses después Jack murió y dejo como heredero a su segundo hijo, Eric, desconociendo a su primera esposa y su hijo legítimo, Scott, después de algún tiempo la primera esposa murió y se dejó de ver a Scott por el pueblo, algunos rumoreaban que se había suicidado o que había heredado la enfermedad cardiaca de su padre y la pena lo llevo a la muerte...bueno, ahora vemos que no fue así-

-no entiendo- dijo Token- ese tal Scott va tras su medio hermano, ¿que tenemos que ver nosotros?-

-no lo sé, pero yo reconocí a los hombres que lo acompañan y te aseguro que ellos me atacaron y robaron muestro motín -intervino Ruby- según Kenny sus nombres son Bill Allen y Fosse Mccdonald, pero ellos no son el problema, Scott esta aliado a Trent Boyett y Leslie Meyers, la cual supongo es la mujer que se encuentra en nuestro granero, el inmortal dijo que eran peligrosos-

-Trent Boyett...Leslie Meyers... ¿están seguros que les dio esos nombres?-pregunto el afroamericano

Tanto Tweek como Ruby asintieron con firmeza, el ceño de Token se tensó y se llevó una mano al mentón de forma pensativa

-¿que ocurre, Token?-pregunto Craig

-ya había escuchado esos nombres antes, si, son nombres de gente peligrosa...pero se supone que están muertos-

-¿¡SON MUERTOS!?-grito Clyde de forma preocupada

-no idiota -le contesto Red dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro- pero lo más probable es que se hagan pasar como unos...digo, sería una forma fácil de sacarse a la ley de encima-

-sigo sin entender por qué nos están jodiendo- hablo Craig

Token medito un poco acerca de la nueva información y trato de enlazarla con la teoría que ya tenía armada en la cabeza, había una posibilidad de que ese tal Scott Tenorman los hubiera seguido desde el principio, de que en realidad fuera el quien realizo los atentados terroristas e inculpara a Craig para el seguir permaneciendo en el anonimato, de modo que podría seguir cometiendo sus crímenes sin que la ley lo siguiera

-es probable que Scott Tenorman mueva todos los hilos desde las sombras -expreso Token- usándonos como sus chivos expiatorios, nos mantenía vigilados con esa mujer-

-suena lógico, pero necesitamos estar seguros...y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con Leslie Meyers-

-ella no quiere hablar, Nicole y yo ya lo intentamos pero parece inútil, solo nos queda la opción torturarla-

-Torturar no es algo que nosotros hagamos, pero podemos engañarla haciéndole creer que sabemos todo de ella y su jefe, así soltara más rápido la lengua, claro que si se resiste solo la golpearemos un poco -dijo Craig

-bien, esa idea suena mejor- dijo Token con alivio -ahora solo queda explicarle a Nicole la situación -

-una cosa más -dijo Ruby- Kenny quiere que nos encontremos en dos días en las colinas de la antigua cueva donde nos escondíamos, puede que nos dé más información respecto a mi padre o a Tenorman-

-muy bien, entonces nos reuniremos con él en dos días- sentencio el líder del grupo

oo00oo

-¿de dónde dijiste que venias?-

-de Topeka, señor, vine con los grupos de voluntarios para ayuda de su pueblo-

-oh, lo siento muchacho, nunca te había visto por aquí - se disculpo

-lo entiendo señor, después de la tragedia ocurrida en este pueblo comprendo que ver forasteros causa desconfianza-

-así es... ¿como me dijiste que te llamabas?-

-Trevor-

-muy bien Trevor, disculpa el haberte interrogado-

-no hay problema-

El anciano hizo una leve reverencia y siguió su camino, Trent sonrió con malicia una vez que el anciano dejo de verlo, era cierto eso que Scott le había dicho respecto a los pueblerinos de South Park, eran tontos y crédulos

-idiotas-

murmuro entre dientes y siguió caminando por el pueblo, en el par de días que tenía como infiltrado se había encontrado con muchas personas que lo miraban con desconfianza u otras más valientes que le preguntaban quién era, pero no había pasado más allá, Trent era consciente de que nadie lo reconocería, a excepción del gordo de Cartman, el inmortal o el rubio marica que se había desmayado la noche del primer asalto a casa del culón, pero no había visto a ninguno de los rubios -para su mala suerte, Trent no había podido matar a Mccormick- y en cuanto a Cartman, lo tenía bien vigilado...

 _No solo sabía que se preparaba para las próximas elecciones del pueblo, también había notado que su rutina era normalmente de su casa al albergue y la iglesia, y mucho más importante que eso, había una persona que bien podría ser un punto débil importante_

Trent se ocultó tras la pared de madera del edificio cercano a la iglesia y observo al gordo de Eric Cartman hablar muy sonriente y tranquilo con una monja, esa de la que casi no se separaba, era más que obvio para Boyett que había una extraña atracción entre ambos -extrañamente siempre había sido bueno para intuir esas cosas- hizo nota mental para recordar comentarle de esa chica a Scott, tal vez podría servirle a futuro, tanto Cartman como Heidi entraron a la iglesia y eso evito que Trent siguiera espiándolos, el rubio se alejó de su escondite y empezó a caminar despreocupadamente por el pueblo, viendo como los hombres reconstruían sus casas y los locales de la calle principal, habían hecho un gran avance, los escombros eran cada vez menos y se parecía más al colorido pueblo que fue cuando lo visito con Leslie semanas atrás, antes de volarlo...

 _-¿y?-_

 _-buscan a Tucker-_

 _-perfecto-_

 _La pelinegra se sentó en el banquillo de la carreta y Trent azoto a los caballos para que comenzaran a andar, mientras salían del pueblo Trent noto que Leslie comenzaba a aflojarse el cuello del elegante vestido que llevaba con rostro de irritación_

 _-pensé que te quedarías un rato más con el vestido- dijo Trent a forma de burla con una sonrisa de medio lado_

 _-ni de coña, ¿de donde mierdas sacaste este disfraz?-_

 _-le pertenecía a la antigua dueña de esta carreta, la cual al parecer tenía la misma talla que tu-_

 _-¿y el cadáver?-_

 _-alimentando a los buitres o a los coyotes, no lo sé-_

 _-bueno como sea, ya quiero llegar al escondite y quitarme esta mierda de ropa-_

 _-¿segura que no te lo quieres dejar? incluso te ves más femenina-_

 _-deja de joder Boyett, sabes que no me importa verme "femenina" ni nada de eso-_

 _-no lo creo-_

 _-es cierto-_

 _-no lo es-_

 _-si lo es-_

 _-te apuesto mil grandes a que incluso una mujer fría y calculadora como tu tiene sentimientos e intereses femeninos-_

 _-¿mil grandes? mmm...ok, dime porque incluso una mujer "fría y calculadora" como yo tiene intereses femeninos-_

 _-por eso- dijo señalando al listón amarillo en la cabeza de Meyers_

 _-es solo un listón, no seas pendejo, me sirve para que el cabello no caiga a mi frente y pueda ver mejor-_

 _-¿segura? por qué te he visto usando ese listón a diario por un año, lo lavas continuamente e incluso creo que le pones perfume...un habito muy extraño y femenino para ti-_

 _-la higiene no es extraña-_

 _-¿higiene? ummm yo creí que lo hacías porque ese pedazo de tela significaba algo especial para ti-_

 _-claro que no-_

 _-bueno, entonces deja de usarlo-_

 _-¿solo porque tú lo dices? ja! si como no-_

 _-como quieras...de cualquier forma ese listón hasta combina con el vestido-_

 _-si pero es muy incómodo, quemare este maldito vestido-_

 _-eres tan...Leslie-_

Y el listón amarillo siguió adornado su obscuro cabello negro, era algo que le gustaba ver, desde el momento en que vio el listón tras la vitrina de aquella tienda había pensado que luciría perfecto en el cabello de Leslie, lo compro pensando en entregárselo de forma casual, pero a la hora de hacerlo algo dentro de él lo hizo acobardarse, Trent nunca había experimentado esa sensación, y eso lo hizo sentir vulnerable, no lo entendía, había pasado incluso un par de noches con Leslie antes -con alcohol de por medio- pero el simple hecho de entregar un listón se volvió algo difícil

 _-¿qué quieres que haga que?-pregunto Scott enarcando una de sus pelirrojas cejas_

 _-podrías...darle esto a Leslie- dijo desviando la mirada y extendiendo la mano con el listón_

 _-¿y por qué no lo haces tú?-_

 _-yo...no quiero que malpiense cosas, podría pensar que estoy interesado en ella o algo así-_

 _-¿y qué no?-_

 _-no-_

 _-...-_

 _-...-_

 _-pero si se lo doy yo entonces pensara que me gusta a mí-_

 _-no lo creo, ella te admira aunque no lo diga, si se lo entregas tu podría pensar que es por algo más formal o incluso como una muestra de agradecimiento ¡yo que sé!-_

 _-ok, está bien...-le contesto Scott tomando el listón- pero me pagaras esto de alguna forma-_

 _-sí, si... como sea-_

Y aun sin darse cuenta, Scott ya había cobrado ese favor, Trent sabía que Leslie miraba a su líder de una forma en especial, creyendo que había sido el quien le había dado ese presente, Trent tuvo su momento para sentirse idiota y cobarde, tal vez si él hubiera sido quien le diera aquel pedazo de tela a Meyers ella hubiera puesto más atención a él, pero ahora de nada servía lamentarse por las cosas que no hizo

 _"cuando la vea le diré que yo compre ese listón"_

Lo haría, de cualquier forma, nada podía salirles mal a ellos...

oo00oo

-¡hey Sheriff! ¿a dónde va?-

Pregunto Kenny sonriente mientras veía a Stan y su grupo ir en dirección contraria a él

-¿Kenny? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿dónde está tu grupo?-

-pues me separe un poco para ir a mear, pero ya no los encontré y creo que me perdí, ¿ustedes a dónde van?-

-pues para estar perdido estas muy lejos del camino -dijo Stan con desconfianza- nosotros vamos rumbo a las vías del tren, según nos dijeron Tucker fue en esa dirección-

-¿para las vías del tren? mmm no lo creo, yo vengo de allá y no encontré más que cactus-

Stan y sus acompañantes se miraron entre ellos con duda, la tarde estaba cayendo y ellos habían planeado volver antes de que la fría noche los atrapara

-Stan -le susurro Kyle- ¿qué hacemos? si seguimos adelante la noche nos alcanzara, además ese Kenny dijo que no vio nada-

-¿y confías en él? -pregunto Stan- no lo conocemos, y viene de parte de Cartman-

-te entiendo, pero ten en cuenta que también eres el sheriff, no puedes estar tanto tiempo fuera del pueblo, creo que lo más conveniente es que regreses y mañana envíes a otro grupo a seguir las vías del tren, no es que confiemos en Kenny, de igual forma lo mantendremos vigilado-

Stan chasqueo la lengua con irritación pero acepto que Kyle tenía razón, su búsqueda había resultado inútil e incluso habían perdido a cinco hombres

-regresemos- dijo el joven sheriff a su compañía -mañana repetiremos la búsqueda por esta zona-

Sin decir más Marsh dio la vuelta a su caballo y los demás hicieron lo mismo, Kyle espero un poco hasta quedarse en la parte trasera y emparejar su caballo con el de Kenneth, una vez que estuvo junto a él se dispuso a interrogarlo sutilmente

-y dígame Kenny... ¿de dónde viene?-

-sin formalismos, llámame simplemente Kenny, vengo de Oklahoma-

-muy bien Kenny, mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski-

-lo sé, eres muy reconocido en el pueblo, especialmente por las chicas...y algunos chicos-

-bueno...de eso no se mucho, pero dime, ¿qué haces tan lejos de tu pueblo natal?-

-trabajo, me gusta viajar libremente por el país y cuando la plata se acaba busco trabajo de cualquier cosa, en este caso de capataz-

-¿y cómo lo conseguiste?-

-pidiéndolo-

-no, me refiero... ¿ya conocías a Cartman desde antes?-

-no había tenido el gusto, pero no puedo quejarme, la paga es buena aunque sea un gordo hijo de puta-

Kyle rio un poco ante el comentario, aunque no confiaba del todo en el forastero no le parecía un mal chico, era incluso agradable

-¿eres rival del gordo?-

-¿yo?-

-sí, lo he escuchado hablar de ti en forma muy..."despectiva"-

-Cartman es enemigo de todo el mundo, es racista, egocéntrico y prepotente, nadie lo soporta-

-uf, con esas "cualidades" me imagino la joyita de alcalde que va a ser-

-a menos de que Wendy le gane-

-y por lo que he oído en el pueblo ella es en realidad la favorita-

-puede ser, pero recordemos todo su dinero de por medio-

-no creo que el dinero sea un problema para usted, su familia maneja el banco del pueblo, no es así?-

-para ser un forastero sabes mucho, Kenny-

-no es que "sepa mucho" pero todo el mundo sabe quién es usted y su familia, no solo manejan el dinero del pueblo sino que incluso tienen propiedades en la mina de oro, el temor de Cartman es que aprovechen ese poder y el pueblo termine siendo de los Broflovski-

-ese gordo es bueno para hacer historias de conspiración, créame que lo último que queremos es dominar el pueblo-

-lo sé, y es por eso que usted no se postuló para alcalde, ¿cierto?-

-Wendy es la candidata perfecta-

-tú también lo eres, y estoy seguro de serias un gran alcalde, sin menospreciar a la señorita Wendy, por supuesto-

-si me hubiera postulado solo hubiera alentado a que el culón empezara a pregonar sobre una "invasión judía" y la verdad ya estoy harto de su mierda, lo he estado soportando desde que éramos niños-

-pero aun así no querías quedarte fuera del partido y apoyaste la candidatura de Wendy para poder tomar decisiones desde las sombras, eso es muy inteligente-

-¿lo crees? si hasta un simple forastero pudo darse cuenta no creo que se trate de un plan tan elaborado-

-yo sé que eres más de lo que aparentas, Kyle- rio Kenny- incluso empezaste a hablar conmigo solo para sacarme información porque es claro que nadie aquí confía en mi-

-...-

-está bien, pero escucha esto, no es de mi de quien deben de cuidarse, hay personas de su mismo lado que tienen sus propios intereses, y no son precisamente buenos, usted que es el mejor amigo del sheriff podría decirle que no limite su criterio solo a "buenos y malos" las personas están llenas de matices y cada quien hace lo que cree justo-

-habla claro, que es lo que quieres decir-

-se abierto de mente, Kyle, puede que Craig Tucker no sea el villano que buscas, y aquellos que son tus vecinos o incluso viven bajo tú mismo techo no sean las victimas-

Kenny adelanto su caballo dejado a Kyle cabalgando pensativo en la parte de atrás

oo00oo

-Leslie Meyers-

La pelinegra se tensó en cuanto escucho su nombre de los labios de Red Tucker, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la figura no solo de la pelirroja, sino también con Ruby Tucker y esa mujer llamada Bebe, las puertas del granero estaban cerradas y por sus miradas serias y acusadoras supo que había iniciado un juicio en su contra, trato de mantenerse lo más seria posible

-¿ese es tu nombre, no? Leslie Meyers -siguió Red- acusada de conspiración y fraude, fingiste tu muerte para evadir a la ley, asesinaste a un ministro de justicia, además de estar espiándonos por meses, ¡contesta! eres Leslie Meyers sí o no- se acercó hasta la pelinegra y la tomo bruscamente de los hombros, obligando a Leslie a sostenerle la mirada

-si lo sabes todo para que preguntas, puta colorada-

Respondió Leslie fríamente para después escupir en la cara de Red, la mujer Tucker se limpió la saliva con molestia y después soltó una fuerte cachetada en Meyers, reventándole el labio inferior y haciéndole sangrar un poco

-no le rompas la boca, Red - dijo Bebe seriamente- aún tiene mucho que decir-

-yo no les diré nada-

-está bien -hablo ahora Ruby- no queremos que nos digas nada nuevo, en realidad solo queríamos notificarte que estas jodida, lo sabemos TODO...sabemos que tu estuviste involucrada en los ataques terroristas de North y South Park, sabemos que estas con el cabron asesino de Trent Boyett y un par de idiotas llamados Bill y Fosse, sabemos que están bajo el mando de un lunático llamado Scott Tenorman-

El rostro de Leslie perdió toda su calma tras escuchar esas palabras, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para las otras mujeres, las cuales ocultaron muy bien su emoción para seguir con su plan

-¿sabes por qué solo estamos las mujeres aquí y no los hombres?- pregunto Bebe - eso es porque ahora mismo ellos fueron tras tus amiguitos, de seguro ahora deben de estarlos cazándolos como animales-

-¡mienten!- grito Meyers saliendo de sus cabales - ellos no son tan estúpidos como para ser capturados-

-en estos momentos posiblemente ya estén capturados o muertos -dijo Ruby acercándose a Leslie tirada en el suelo- están perdidos y lo sabes, solo dinos ¿porque lo hicieron? ¿Porque si su prioridad era Eric Cartman se metieron con nosotros?-

-ellos NO están muertos -respondió Leslie secamente - Scott es más inteligente que el puto bastardo de tu hermano-

Ruby se molestó por la contestación y dirigió una fuerte patada al estómago de la pelinegra que la hizo escupir y retorcerse entre la paja, mas sin embargo una risa de burla se posó entre sus labios para molestia de Ruby, Bebe y Red

-ustedes tres... -dijo con voz sombría- no sé cómo lo hare, ni cuando...pero las matare y hare que deseen no haber nacido-

-¿en serio?- respondió Red sarcásticamente- no te ofendas Meyers, pero así como están las cosas para ti, se ve muy difícil-

-tú serás la primera- amenazo Leslie a Red

-si, como quieras -contesto la pelirroja sin darle importancia- en vista de que no estas respondiendo lo que te preguntamos, nos vemos obligadas a ejercer la fuerza...Bebe, trae el balde de agua-

La rubia obedeció de inmediato y fue por el balde con agua sucia que estaba en la puerta del granero, llevándolo hasta donde Red y Ruby tenían tirada a Leslie

-muy bien hija de perra -dijo Red sosteniendo a Leslie fuertemente de los cabellos- ahora empezaras a hablar-

La pelirroja sumergió la cabeza de Leslie en el balde de agua y la dejo ahí por varios segundos mientras intentaba pelear en vano, Ruby trataba de mantenerse seria ante la situación y Bebe mostraba un poco más de incomodidad, sintiendo lastima a momento por Leslie y tratando de justificar sus acciones como "correctas", aunque desvió la mirada y por un momento deseo no estar ahí

oo00oo

Tweek miraba la noche caer sentado desde el pórtico, a lo lejos veía a Nicole y Token cabalgar tranquilamente, desde la tarde había notado a la morena algo tensa -específicamente desde que le contaron sobre los planes de tortura para Leslie- y había pasado el resto del atardecer junto con Token lejos de la casa

-¿qué miras?-

Tweek no tuvo que voltear para saber quién había preguntado, la voz nasal de Craig Tucker era fácilmente de reconocer, así que siguió sentado en el pórtico viendo hacia el frente

-ugh...hacen una linda pareja-

-si, al menos alguien aquí sabe que es el amor-

Tweek ni siquiera se inmuto cuando sintió a Craig sentarse a su lado, encender un cigarrillo y quedarse sentado a su lado mientras observaba la pareja a lo lejos, hubo silencio, uno que fue cortado por un grito femenino proveniente del granero que se encontraba al lado de la casa

-ugh... ¿crees que funcione?-

-no lo sé, pero aun si esa perra no quiere hablar al menos se habrá llevado su merecido-

-ngh...no deja de ser cruel-

-¿piensas que es cruel? dime, estas consciente de que posiblemente ella y sus cómplices volaron el pueblo donde vivías, mataron a tus vecinos, amigos y familia...-

-¡ya lo sé! -dijo Tweek empuñando las manos y frunciendo el ceño- sí, se lo merece, pero esto es...no lo sé, ni siquiera sé cómo sentirme-

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, el humo del cigarrillo se coló hasta las fosas nasales de Tweek haciéndole arrugar la nariz de la molestia, volteo a su izquierda donde el azabache estaba sentado para pedirle que dejara de fumar pero no lo hizo, vio el perfil de Craig siendo iluminado apenas por la luz de la luna que se asomaba entre las nubes, los mechones de su cabello negro caían por su frente enmarcando su rostro de forma perfecta, sus ojos cerrados, su nariz recta, el humo saliendo de sus delgados labios...

-¿qué ocurre?-

-¿he?- Tweek pregunto perplejo

-me estabas mirando-

Tweek se sorprendió así mismo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando al otro chico, ¿desde cuándo? a él solo le pareció que duro un segundo, se sintió sumamente avergonzado y los nervios amenazaban con hacerse presente

-tu...tu...cigarrillo- balbuceo

-¿te molesta?- pregunto el pelinegro enarcando una ceja

Craig estuvo a punto de botarlo cuando la mano de Tweek lo detuvo, quito el cigarrillo de la mano del ojiazul y lo llevo a sus propios labios para darle una calada profunda ante la mirada sorprendida de Craig

-ngh...debo, debo calmarme un poco-

-sí, lo entiendo, los gritos de esa mujer son molestos- contesto Craig volviendo a tomar el cigarro y fumándolo una vez mas

-sí, sus gritos- susurro el rubio para cerrar el tema

 _"no, no es eso...yo bese a tu hermana y lo disfrute un poco, ahora quiero besarte a ti"._

* * *

Este capitulo me salió mas largo de lo usual...

Sayonara!


	21. Pasado tormentoso

Uff...ya casi sentía que no subía el capitulo hoy XD, pero aquí esta! y ahora si contestare RW :D

 **CoffeCreek:** tu quieres Creek, yo quiero Creek todos queremos Creek, pero a mi me encanta meterle pinshe drama XD pero quiero pensar que valdrá la pena jajaja ah, y también quiero mi listón amarillo, y lo de Nicole...te dejo con el capitulo :D

 **Miload47:** siempre he pensado que cuando los hombres se pasan el cigarro se ve algo gay, así como un beso indirecto jeje...tenia que poner eso aquí, tu déjame comentarios donde quieras! yo estoy en todo menos en misa XD

 **Karan-Fucker01:** Tus teorías son interesantes, te daría mas contestaciones pero eso seria el equivalente a darte spoilers y así pues no, pero te digo que si le estas agarrando bastante bien al asunto y no dejas pasar NADA por alto, tu muy bien, te aclarare las dudas próximamente, disfruta el capitulo!(si, Ruby es adorable)

 **Luis Carlos:** oye, los asesinos también tienen su corazoncito, aunque eso de ir montado en caballo blanco por la damisela me suena un poquito difícil, y en cuanto a stan y Kyle...bueno, por algo dicen que la justicia es ciega, esperemos Kyle agarre la onda y le avise a su super mejor amigo, Scott y Thomas son astutos, por algo son antagonistas, y ahora están aliados, que genial! te dejo leer...

 **disclaimer:** South Park ya sabemos no me pertenece

* * *

 **ARROW**

-¡Kenny!-

La sonrisa de Butters se hizo amplia apenas vio al otro rubio cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la sala de la casa de Cartman, Mccormick también sonrió y saludo con un gesto amigable, su mirada se dirigió a Cartman que se encontraba sentado en la sala, con una expresión seria

-¿qué noticias me tienes?- pregunto el castaño - ¿encontraste al colorado?-

-si-

-¿y lo mataste?-

-no...Y a estas horas debe de estar paseándose por el pueblo-

Eric se levantó rápidamente del sofá y fue hasta Mccormick tomándolo bruscamente del cuello de la camisa

-¿qué demonios estas diciendo? te pago para que lo mates ¿y lo dejas venir hasta acá? ¡Eres un inepto, Mccormick!-

-lo hubiera matado si Thomas Tucker y el sheriff Marsh no hubieran interferido, el platico un rato con ellos y se hizo pasar como un visitante más, fue el mismo sheriff quien le dijo que viniera al pueblo-

-¡Stan pendejo! hijo de puta-

-no hubo oportunidad para matarlo - contesto seriamente el inmortal mientras apartaba las manos de Eric de su ropa- permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de una cueva custodiada por sus lacayos-

-pudiste haberlos matado a ellos también ¿no?-

-eso iba a hacer, pero cuando buscaba un buen lugar para disparar me encontré con un rostro conocido-

-¿con quién?-

-Ruby Tucker-

-Ruby Tucker? -Pregunto Cartman incrédulo- la chiquilla sureña que secuestro el bandido de Tucker?-

-la misma -contesto Kenny caminando hacia la sala y sentándose al lado de Butters, siendo después imitado por el gordo- aunque a decir verdad ella no está secuestrada, Craig es su hermano y ella lo adora-

-¿eso me importa?- pregunto Eric

-más de lo que debería, al parecer Craig y su banda también están tras Tenorman, el muy cabron les robo su motín y ha estado acechándolos por un buen tiempo, esta tarde cuando encontré a Ruby me dijo cosas que me han estado rondando la cabeza y me han hecho tejer ideas-

-¿qué clase de ideas?-

-Scott Tenorman fue quien voló South Park-

Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio, Kenny con mirada seria, Eric meditando las palabras y Leopold frotándose los nudillos con nerviosismo

-pe...pero Kenny, ¿estás seguro? esa es una acusación muy grave-

-casi puedo jurarlo Butters, yo conozco a Craig y sé que ni él ni los suyos serían capaces de cometer atentados terroristas de ese tipo, en cambio Trent Boyett y Leslie Meyers son capaces de eso y más-

-te creo- contesto Eric de forma estoica sorprendiendo a los rubios - Scott es un perro rabioso, siempre lo ha sido, creo que es hora de darle un castigo...dime, ¿Tucker tiene pruebas contra él?-

-Ruby me dijo que estaban en planes de capturar a un miembro de su banda, a estas horas posiblemente ya lo tengan-

-¿qué tan seguro crees que sea eso?-

-tienen a Token Black y Nicole Daniels, él es un genio y ella una hábil cazadora... ¿estas planeando algo?-

-si lo que me dices es cierto podría matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro - respondió Cartman- por un lado me sacaría a Scott de encima y lo dejaría pudriéndose en una celda ¡o mejor aún! enviarlo derechito a la horca, por otro lado me convertiría en el salvador del pueblo que atrapo al criminal y eso me daría puntos a favor contra la puta de Wendy...es perfecto, me convertiré en un héroe sin tener que ensuciarme las manos-

-¿pero cómo?- pregunto Leopold aun con duda

-si no me equivoco vas a necesitar de Craig Tucker ¿no es así?- pregunto Kenny

-así es, búscalo, dile que me venda al cómplice de Scott, estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea con tal de hundir al colorado-

-me adelante a los hechos -sonrió Kenny - le pedí a Ruby que citara a su hermano conmigo en dos días, nos veremos en las montañas a cuarenta minutos de aquí-

-iré contigo- dijo Cartman firmemente - quiero conocer personalmente a ese cabron de Craig Tucker-

Sentencio Eric sin que nadie se opusiera

oo00oo

La noche había caído en el desierto y la banda de Craig Tucker se preparaba para ir a descansar, Nicole acomodaba el tendido de mantas en el suelo que servirían para ella, sus acciones fueron detenidas cuando Ruby Tucker entro a la habitación, parecía estresada y en su camisa podían notarse manchas de sangre, cosa que le dio escalofríos a la morena y le apartar la mirada de la jovencita, Ruby por su parte fue hasta las mantas y se dejó caer entre ellas

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Nicole

-estoy cansada, fue realmente difícil hacer hablar a la perra de Meyers-

-¿y les dijo algo?-

-ellos lo hicieron...volaron North Park y después South Park, llevan más de un año tras nosotros, todo lo que supuso Token es cierto-

Nicole no se sorprendió tanto por la respuesta, ella pensaba lo mismo que su novio y sabía que sus teorías estaban lo correcto, aunque no le agradara la forma en que obtuvieron la información, sobre todo por Ruby, le preocupaba bastante la educación de esa niña

-deberías ir a darte un baño- sugirió Nicole

-mañana, ahora solo quiero descansar...además Red y Bebe acapararon el baño, y yo no quiero estar ahí, tendría que verlas sin ropa y que asco-

-eso no tiene nada de malo, todas somos chicas-

-pero lo último que quiero ver son las grandes ubres de la rubia esa, esas cosas son...enormes- susurro por lo bajo-

-¿sientes inseguridad por tu cuerpo?-

-¡que!? No, no, claro que no- contesto la chica sonrojada y abrazándose a sí misma para ocultar su pecho, cosa que le causo gracia a Nicole

-Ruby, tienes catorce años...-

-pronto cumpliré quince-

-ok, quince... tienes un cuerpo de acuerdo a tu edad, aun te falta crecer y desarrollarte por completo, no comas ansias-

-yo recuerdo que a mi edad Red tenía el pecho más grande-

-eso depende de mujer a mujer, normalmente se adquiere el cuerpo de la madre o de las mujeres familiares-

Ruby hizo memoria y recordó la imagen de su madre, era una mejer alta y delgada, y su pecho no era la gran cosa, la pelirroja suspiro con frustración, al parecer había heredado un cuerpo delgaducho y sin chiste, Nicole se dio cuenta y se acercó a la menor para acariciar los cabellos anaranjados con ternura

-el hombre que te amé de verdad lo hará seas plana, gorda o alta-

-Nicole...-

-¿si?-

-puedo... ¿contarte un secreto?-

-sabes que si-

Ruby se sonrojo al pensar en el momento en que sus labios se unieron a los de Tweek, le había prometido al rubio no decir nada pero se sentía tan emocionada que tenía la necesidad de contárselo a alguien -o de gritarlo al mundo entero- pero bastaba con confiárselo a Nicole, ella era la mujer más leal y discreta que conocía

-yo...yo ya di mi primer beso-

-wow - la morena arqueo las cejas con sorpresa y su boca se abrió balbuceando palabras al azar- vaya...eso...eso...wow... ¿y quién?, oh...no me digas... ¿Tweek?-

-si -contesto la chica con los ojos brillantes - fue un momento muy especial, casi sentí que iba a vomitar-

-¿pero cómo? ¿Tú le gustas?...no quiero decir que no sea posible, eres muy linda pero... ¿como?-

-pasó y ya -contesto Ruby omitiendo el hecho de que había sido ella quien había besado a Tweek- fue de verdad...-

-como les fue con Meyers?-

La profunda voz de Craig parado junto al umbral de la puerta cortó la plática de las mujeres y se quedaron serias sin decir nada más

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Craig enarcando una ceja -lucen tensas-

-no pasa nada -respondió Nicole- Ruby ya me contaba que las teorías de Token estaban en lo correcto-

Craig entro a la habitación que compartían las mujeres y se sentó en el suelo frente a Ruby, mirándola de forma tan fija que la hizo sentir incomoda

-dime todo lo que tengas que decirme, Ruby-

La jovencita trato de mantenerse lo más serena y empezó a contar a su hermano las pistas que Leslie les había dado -a base de golpes- y como estas confirmaban las suposiciones de Black, Nicole se sentía incomoda, preguntándose y Craig había escuchado algo y fingía no saber o si de verdad no había escuchado nada pero lucia extrañamente siniestro, cualquiera que fuera el caso no le gustaba nada

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Red mientras terminaba de enjuagar su cabello, sentada en un banquillo y junto a un balde de agua

-aun siento su sangre y saliva sobre mí- contesto Bebe dentro de la bañera

Ambas chicas habían optado por compartir el baño -invitaron a Ruby pero la chica se negó tajantemente- así que ambas se encontraban desnudas en el baño, la primera en usar la tina había sido Bebe, mientras Red se lavaba el cabello

-¿puedo entrar a la bañera?- pregunto casualmente Red mientras se levantaba del banquillo

-oh, claro, saldré de inmediato-

-no es necesario que lo hagas, creo que ambas cabemos perfectamente bien-

La pelirroja no espero respuesta y se adentró a la tina donde Bebe estaba, el nivel del agua subió y se desbordo cayendo por los costados, Red se sentó frente a la rubia cruzando leventemente sus piernas con las ajenas, se dio cuenta entonces del ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

-¿qué pasa? nunca te habías bañado con otra mujer-

-si...pero no en la misma tina-

-¿te molesta?-

-no, me da igual-

-eres adorable- rio Red

-¿que? no es cierto-

-oh si, deberías ver tu cara, estas roja como mi cabello-

-me tomas desprevenida-

-¿entonces aquel día en la carreta también estabas desprevenida?-

-sí, y tenía sueño-

-suena como una buena excusa-

-no es excusa-

-si como sea...por cierto, es mi imaginación o cuando llegaste con Clyde esta tarde del valle se veían demasiado cercanos, ¿paso algo?-

-¿te molestaría si así hubiera sido?-

-no tendría por qué, Clyde es mi amigo y camarada, no tendría por qué molestarme si anda tras otra chica-

-pensé que eran más que eso-

-¿más que eso? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-creí que eran novios-

-a lo mucho somos amantes, pero solo algunas veces, cuando estamos tensos, aburridos o...calientes, a veces los días en el desierto pueden ser estresantes, el sexo es una necesidad básica, sabias-

-yo no estoy diciendo que sea algo malo-

-por un momento pensé que lo creerías así, digo, las chicas de pueblos pequeños se escandalizan mucho cuando se habla de sexo-

-sí, vengo de un pueblo pequeño pero no soy una adolescente primeriza -se defendió Bebe con una sonrisa en los labios- solo para que lo sepas, yo era la dueña del salón local-

-wow -rio Red -que genial, me imagino que disfrutaste de todo el alcohol y sexo que pudiste-

-esa es la parte buena -contesto la rubia- pero tener un salón es más trabajo de lo que parece-

-me imagino, pero dime, ¿tienes alguna anécdota digna de comentarse?-

-nada fuera de lo común, la verdad no he tenido muchas parejas, a lo mucho cuatro o seis-

-¿alguien destacable?-

-tal vez el chico con el que tuve mi primera vez, por un tiempo creí que era amor verdadero y nos casaríamos para tener mil hijos, pero solo fue una ilusión-

-¿cómo era?-

-pelirrojo, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, un trasero exquisito y judío, un chico muy inteligente, en aquel tiempo creía que estábamos destinados, pero eran solo las hormonas del momento, ¿y tú, tienes a alguien destacable?-

-mmm...siempre he sido muy enamoradiza, pero recuerdo que en mi adolescencia me gustaba mucho Craig-

-¡¿tu primo?! - se sorprendió Bebe

-si...pero fue solo una etapa, digo, Craig de la nada empezó a crecer y se puso buenísimo, aunque desde un principio supe que Craig nunca me correspondería y lo deje pasar, ¿pero es normal no? en todo momento nos llegamos a interesar en un conocido cercano o familiar-

-pues a mí nunca me ha pasado-

-¿no? ¿Ni con Tweek?-

-no-

-¿segura? ¿Nunca le quisiste meter mano?-

-después de que mi madre murió pase a ser adoptada por los señores Tweak, Tweek es como mi hermano menor y nunca lo consideraría para tener sexo-

-entiendo...además creo que a Tweek le gustan las salchichas-

-sí, tanto como a tu primo-

Ambas mujeres rieron por sus comentarios, de repente Red se acercó a Bebe cortando todo espacio entre ellas, mirándose a los ojos

-y... ¿alguna vez has estado con otra mujer?-

-no-

-¿por qué? me imagino que como dueña de un salón no debería ser raro ver a dos mujeres besarse-

-no -respondió- dos de las chicas que trabajaban para mí, Lexus y Mercedes, solían mantener relaciones entre ellas-

-¿y nunca te intereso?-

-no...Hasta ahora-

Red sonrió y acabo con el espacio uniendo sus labios a los de Bebe, se abalanzo hacia ella de modo que sus pechos quedaron juntos y sus pezones comenzaron a rozarse, el beso duro varios minutos solo cortándose a momentos para poder recuperar el aliento

-Bárbara, me encantas-

-tú también a mi...tanto como Clyde-

-je, eso no te lo voy a discutir, Clyde es de los mejores amantes que puedes encontrarte-

-¿si?-

La pelirroja se acomodó entre las piernas de la rubia y beso su cuello con lujuria, enredando sus dedos en los rizos dorados y subiendo con su lengua hasta el oído de Stevens

-¿quieres comprobarlo?- susurro seductoramente - podríamos dejar nuestra puerta abierta esta noche...-

oo00oo

Tweek observaba el cielo nocturno parado junto al granero, esa noche le tocaba hacer guardia -junto a Craig- y vigilar de paso a su rehén, se encontraba envuelto en una ligera manta, con la escopeta Winchester colgada al hombro y la cabeza hecha un caos

 _"me gustas"_

Recordó las palabras de Ruby seguidas por su apresurado beso y el sabor de sus labios

 _"me estabas mirando"_

Y la imagen del perfil de Craig fumando un cigarrillo para después girarse hacia él y verle con esos profundos ojos azules le ataco de nuevo, Tweek se jalo los mechones del cabello para calmar un poco sus ideas, pero no podía, era inútil tratar de minimizar el hecho de que le había gustado besar a Ruby pero al ver a Craig le entraba la curiosidad de si sus labios se sentirían igual o serían más agresivos, más expertos...

-vendrás con Token, Clyde y yo al encuentro que tendremos con el inmortal-

Tweek volteo a su derecha donde Craig lo miraba de forma neutral

-ngh...creí que yo me quedaría aquí a vigilar a Meyers-

-Red y Bebe pueden encargarse de eso, tú vendrás con nosotros... ¿o tienes alguna razón para querer quedarte?-

-no, no...Iré con ustedes-

-muy bien, vigila de este lado, yo iré a ver si no hay nadie en la parte trasera-

Craig se fue sin esperar contestación a Tweek solo con sus dramas existenciales, las horas pasaron de forma lenta y silenciosa esa fría noche en el desierto, los únicos ruidos provenían de los animales locales o los habituales espasmo de Tweek, el cual a pesar de poder pasar noches en vela esa noche parecía poder caer dormido en cualquier momento, estaba aburrido y las contadas veces que Craig le hablaba era solo para preguntarle si había visto algo, al obtener su respuesta asentía y volvía a ir al lado opuesto de donde Tweek se encontraba

-ugh... ¿estas molesto conmigo por algo?-

Se animó a preguntar Tweek cuando la madrugada empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte y Craig se había dignado a voltearlo a ver

-no, ¿por qué? ¿Hiciste algo como para molestarme?-

-no...No, es solo que toda esta noche estuviste muy distante y evasivo-

-claro que estuve distante, tenía que vigilar el lado opuesto al tuyo para estar seguros de que nadie más nos vigilara, te recuerdo que tenemos a una maldita perra en el granero y tiene cómplices, puede que anden cerca-

-entiendo-

-¡qué bien, te mereces un aplauso! ahora déjame en paz-

Craig se apartó de Tweek dejándolo sorprendido por su respuesta tan grosera, si bien ya le había hablado antes con groserías estaba vez parecía de verdad cortante, Tweek a pesar de todo lo dejo ir, aún tenía la suficiente dignidad para no andar detrás del pelinegro preguntándole si le molestaba algo o aguantando sus desdenes, cuando la mañana llego ambos se vieron libres de su guardia y entraron a la casa para poder descansar un poco

-¡buenos días!- saludo Clyde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿porque esas caras largas?-

-no hemos dormido en horas, ¿tú qué crees?-contesto cortante Craig

-¡uy, qué genio! te hace falta coger, ¿Tweek porque no le ayudas con eso?-

-¡gha!-

-deja de decir pendejadas -contesto despectivamente- me voy a dormir-

El azabache se fue por el pasillo sin dirigirles la mirada a los otros dos chicos, Clyde se encogió de hombros restándole importancia pero Tweek no lo pudo pasar por alto, algo molestaba a Craig, y ese "algo" parecía ser él

oo00oo

Los ojos de Leslie se abrieron lentamente al ver algunos rayos de sol meterse por la puerta ligeramente abierta del granero, pudo ver que alguien se acercaba a ella, y por las piernas largas y morenas supo que se trataba de Nicole, volvió a cerrar los ojos con desgano

-¿sé que estas despierta?- dijo Nicole acercándose con una cantimplora llena de agua y agachándose hasta Leslie- bebe un poco, debes estar sedienta-

-...-

-vamos, la necesitas-

-...-

-Meyers-

-tus amiguitas me hicieron beber bastante agua ayer, no necesito más-

-pudiste haberte librado de ese mal momento su hubieras cooperado desde el principio-

-que sabio consejo, suenas tan piadosa que casi me la creo-

-no es que intente sonar piadosa-

-¿no? ¿Segura? yo creo que sí, eres la persona más hipócrita que conozco -escupió Leslie con desprecio- fingiendo ser tan comprensiva y buena, me enfermas de solo verte-

-no estoy fingiendo nada-

-claro que si...sé quién eres realmente, eres una asesina...-

-¡ya no más!- respondió Nicole rápidamente -he cambiado mi vida-

Leslie sonrió de medio lado con burla mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de la morena

-¿tu cambiaste? -pregunto Meyers- vaya, yo creía que habías sido sometida por tus amos los Tucker-

-ellos son mis amigos, no mis amos-

-¡ja! amigos...bonita forma de decirles-

-sí, mis amigos, pero alguien como tú no podría entenderlo-

-yo suelo entender lo que mis ojos ven...y a ti te observe desde un principio, eras eficiente y letal, tanto que en algún punto Scott y yo te consideramos como para formar una alianza, pero ahora eres solo una sirvienta sumisa-

-no tengo porque hablar de mí pasado contigo-

-¿por qué? ¿Acaso no lo extrañas? el tiempo cuando eras libre de hacer lo que quisieras y cortabas cabezas de blancos a tu paso, no tenías límites, incluso asesinaste mujeres y niños-

-¡CALLATE! YA NO SOY MAS ESA PERSONA-

-claro que no lo eres, le diste la espalda a tu tribu, dejaste impune su masacre y preferiste olvidarte de todas las humillaciones, golpes y violaciones que sufriste a manos de los blancos ¿para qué? solo para formar parte de ellos-

-yo no deje impune nada -contesto Nicole con los ojos empezando a humedecerse- solo comprendí que no podía seguir derramando sangre inocente por los pecados de otros, nunca olvidare la muerte de los míos, ni todo el sufrimiento que pase, pero no puedo vivir en el pasado toda mi vida-

-¿y por eso te dejaste someter?-

Nicole limpio las lágrimas que asomaban de sus ojos y suspiro con pesar, Leslie era de verdad una persona que podía herirte usando solo palabras, llevo sus manos hasta la bolsa de cuero atada en su cintura y extrajo de ella un listón amarillo que la pelinegra observo con interés

-¿tú también te dejaste someter?- pregunto Daniels- eres tan fría en tus acciones y palabras que es difícil creer que tengas sentimientos, pero yo sé que no es así, porque cuando miras este listón tus ojos muestran humanidad-

-...-

-hace tiempo yo era como tú, y si alguien tan oportunista como Scott Tenorman se hubiera aprovechado de esa falta de humanidad sin duda hubiera aceptado su alianza, pero por suerte para mi me encontré con las personas correctas que me enseñaron a volver a confiar-

-eres una falsa, incluso tu nombre es falso, Nicole Daniels no existe, tu eres _Nee khuli_ , de la masacrada tribu Skidi, hija de un esclavo negro renegado y una india...fuiste torturada, golpeada, violada y te volviste una asesina, ERES una asesina y eso no lo podrás cambiar nunca-

Un sonoro golpe resonó de la mano de Nicole a la mejilla de Leslie, la morena se apartó del lado de Meyers con los ojos llorosos y Leslie empezó a reír con burla, Nicole sin querer caer más en las provocaciones de Leslie prefirió retirarse del lugar, ya había tenido suficiente con las palabras venenosas de Meyers

oo00oo

-Mis padres se llamaban Stuart y Carol, eran ebrios, fumadores y solían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en las cantinas y salones...se dedicaban a estafar en los juegos de azar que ellos mismos organizaban, con el tiempo mi hermano mayor, Kevin, se unió a ellos, haciéndose los tres de una fama no muy buena y ganándose muchos enemigos a su paso-

Mientras Kenny contaba la historia que le había prometido a Butters, sus ojos brillaban con cierta chispa de dolor y melancolía que no pasaba desapercibida para Leopold, el aire removía los cabellos de ambos sentados en el campo abierto a varios metros de la casa de Cartman

-mis padres también me enseñaron a mí a hacer trampa, pero no solía acompañarlos mucho a los salones porque prefería quedarme en casa a cuidar de Karen, una de las tantas noches en las que ellos salían ya no regresaron, me entere al día siguiente de que habían sido asesinados por un tipo que no se dejó engañar y era de armas tomar, así fue como solo quedamos Karen y yo, en aquel tiempo yo tenía doce y ella solo cinco, no sabía qué hacer y empecé a robar y estafar para poderla mantener, me convertí en un criminal-

-¿Karen también?-

-no...Nunca le inculque esas malas mañas a Karen, y aunque hubiera querido ella no habría tenido el corazón para hacerlo, era un ángel incapaz de hacer un mal, durante años viajamos de pueblo en pueblo y mientras yo hacía robo menores a ella la escondía para que nadie la relacionara conmigo, incluso le compre libros y lápices para que aprendiera a leer y escribir y se convirtiera en alguien a futuro -sonrió Kenny de forma triste- ella era muy inteligente, incluso me enseñó a multiplicar-

Butters sonrió con ternura al imaginarse la escena

-una noche mientras yo regresaba de uno de mis atracos entre a la habitación del hotel donde yo y Karen nos hospedábamos, y descubrí a un malnacido hijo de puta intentando abusar de mi hermanita, me cegué por la ira, y aunque nunca había matado a alguien le apunte con el arma que tenía por seguridad y lo asesine, tuve la suerte de enterarme de que era un prófugo de la justicia y ofrecían cinco mil por su cabeza, él fue el primer cuerpo por el que cobre dinero y al percatarme de que podía ganar mucho por matar a escorias como esas, vi mi oportunidad para convertirme en un cazarrecompensas-

-¿fue así como te convertiste en el inmortal?-

-así empecé, me hice de cierta fama y cuando eso pasa los admiradores y detractores no tardan en aparecer, en uno de mis tantos trabajos me encargue de asesinar a el líder de una banda de delincuentes, pero él tenía una amante en extremo vengativa, esa mujer se encargó de espiarme y seguirme por algún tiempo, me tendió una trampa para hacerme creer que me mataría, pero no lo hizo-

Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por los ojos azules de Kenny sin que pudiera evitarlo

-ella...ella en realidad no quería matarme a mí, todo el tiempo su objetivo fue Karen...lo último que me dijo antes de que la matara fue "ver morir a quien amas es mucho peor que perder la vida misma"...y la muy perra tenía razón, después de la muerte de Karen mi vida perdió todo su sentido, aun duele como si acabara de enterarme, Karen era un ángel, ella no merecía morir-

Butters se acercó hasta el otro rubio y lo abrazo de forma suave, derramando también lágrimas de tristeza por el destino tan cruel que había experimentado ese hombre y la muerte de una niña

-después...después de que Karen se fue -continuo Kenny entre sollozos y los brazos de Butters- yo me sentí morir, y mi vida dejo de importarme, buscaba la muerte en cada lugar donde pudiera encontrarla, me metí en enfrentamientos peligrosos, encare a psicópatas, a bandidos reconocidos...pero siempre era yo quien ganaba las contiendas, como si la muerte me negara el placer de poder ir con Karen y el resto de mi familia, entonces ese apodo surgió, "El inmortal", así empezaron a decirme quienes me veían regresar de mis peleas, con el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y la mirada perdida en la nada, preguntándome porque era yo quien vivía y no ella-

-shhh...ya, está bien- lo calmo Leopold mientras acariciaba sus cabellos como si lo hiciera con un niño pequeño - siento mucho haberte pedido que me contaras esto, no sabía que fuera tan doloroso para ti-

-no...yo...yo estoy bien -Kenny abrazo con más fuerza el cuerpo de Leopold, aferrándose a él- nuca lo había hablado así con alguien, siempre que lloraba lo hacía por las noches y en soledad, pero ahora me siento un poco mejor, creo que necesitaba desahogarme y tú eres una persona de corazón noble, gracias por dejarme sacar todo esto...Butters-

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran mientras el viento soplaba y arrancaba las florecillas del prado, llorando a la memoria de un ser amado.

* * *

Estoy en un estado de extasis por los recientes avances del videojuego y eso de que Craig dijo que es gay, que Tweek le compro un cobayo (Stripes 4) y lo crían juntos, que andan peleados y tirándose indirectas en sus redes sociales, que Thomas Tucker colecciona yaoi y un montos de Creek, estoy FELIZ! me voy de fiesta! nos leemos luego!

Sayonara!


	22. Confrontacion

SI, me retrase feo publicando este capitulo, pero las fiestas patrias se atravesaron y como decirle que no a los tacos XD como sea, les dejare el capitulo por aquí y siento no contestar sus Reviews ahora pero de antemano gracias a:

 **Coffecreek**

 **Miload47**

 **Karan fucker 01**

 **Luis carlos**

 **Segenrott**

 **srta. miseria**

 **Viry3fick**

por sus comentarios, y compartir sus teorías -algunas ya muy obvias y que se ven venir- y sus puntos de vista, de verdad un gusto leerlos, sin mas que decir...

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

y viva Mexico! ajua XD

* * *

 **Arrow**

El padre Maxi abría las puertas de la iglesia y como cada día salía junto a su escoba para barrer las escaleras, saludo a Heidi que paso junto a su lado con una regadera para regar las -pocas- flores que adornaban la entrada, a esa hora de la mañana pasaban pocas personas frente a la iglesia, de modo que era fácil verlas e identificarlas, cuando dos figuras masculinas se acercaron a la entrada el reverendo levanto la mirada y casi deja caer la escoba por la impresión

-¡ave maría purísima!-

-sin pecado concebida... -contesto uno de los hombres- ha pasado mucho tiempo, padre Maxi-

-por todos los cielos, Scott Tenorman-

-también me alegro de verlo, reverendo-

Heidi dejo de regar las flores al ver detenidamente a los dos hombres que se encontraban frente al padre -que de repente parecía haberse puesto pálido-, uno de los hombres era rubio, fornido y con una mirada severa, el otro alto, pelirrojo con la cara pecosa y unos ojos verdes tan peligrosos como los de una serpiente, no sabía quiénes eran, pero le resultaban escalofriantes

-pero muchacho, ¿qué haces aquí? es decir, ¿cuándo regresaste? ¿y por qué te fuiste?-

-estoy aquí porque me entere de la desgracia ocurrida hace unas semanas, regrese hace apenas un día, me fui porque después de la muerte de mis padres no había nada que me atara aquí-

-¿y donde estuviste todos estos años?-

-en muchas partes del país, actualmente vivo en Topeka junto con algunos socios-

-¿socios?-

-sí, soy comerciante, él es Trevor Benoutt -dijo señalando a Trent detrás de él -es uno de mis socios-

-un gusto, padre- saludo Trent con una sonrisa ladina

Heidi se acercó lentamente hasta los hombres, no sabía de lo que estaban hablando pero a juzgar por la cara del padre Maxi no parecía nada grato, sus oídos se agudizaron cuando escucho nombrar a Cartman

-no he venido a causar problemas padre Maxi -hablo Scott con aparente tranquilidad- si mi padre prefirió favorecer a Liane Cartman y su hijo sus motivos habrá tenido, yo no pienso amargarme por asuntos del pasado-

-eso es muy maduro de tu parte, pero cuando Eric te vea le va a dar un infarto-

-espero que no sea así, la verdad no le deseo ningún mal a mi medio hermano-

Los ojos de Heidi se abrieron con sorpresa, Eric nunca le había contado que tenía más familia que su madre

-buenos días, hermana- la saludo Scott sacándola de su asombro

-bu...buenos días, lamento haberles interrumpido-

-no interrumpía nada, nosotros ya nos íbamos a retirar...con su permiso, padre Maxi-

-vayan con dios-

Se despidió el sacerdote mientras veía a ambos hombres marcharse, después de que se alejaron de los terrenos de la iglesia la mirada de Heidi viajo hasta el padre Maxi que de inmediato supo lo que preguntaba

-si...ese hombre es hermano de Eric-

-¿pero cómo?-

-es una historia larga Heidi, y no me concierne a mi contártela...pero si voy a darte un consejo, aléjate de Cartman, con la llegada de Scott presiento que cosas muy malas pasaran-

-ese Scott dijo que no planeaba nada malo-

-¿y le creíste? -pregunto el padre enarcando un ceja- estoy seguro de que tú también notaste ese algo en su mirada, parecía una serpiente acechando a su presa, ten cuidado Heidi, ten mucho cuidado-

sin esperar contestación el hombre se adentró de nuevo a la iglesia dejando a la novicia pensativa, algunas calles más lejos de la iglesia Scott y Trent caminaban tranquilamente, algunos pueblerinos que ya realizaban sus labores cotidianas miraban a los hombres con interés, en especial a Scott, cuyo rostro resultaba familiar entre los de South Park

-¿es ella?-pregunto Tenorman

-así es -contesto Boyett- el marranito de Eric va todos los días a ver a esa monja, pasan el día juntos y al parecer se han vuelto muy cercanos-

-que interesante- sonrió el pelirrojo con malicia

-por cierto, ¿a dónde mandaste a los idiotas?-

-los mande por Leslie -contesto Scott- no sé qué la ha hecho tardar pero le dije muy claramente que regresara al tercer día-

-tal vez descubrió algo interesante-

-de ser así debió haber venido a informarme-

-crees... ¿que la hayan descubierto?- pregunto Trent tratando de sonar tan preocupado

-no lo creo, Leslie es astuta, pero en caso de que así haya sido...ella sabe que no debe interferir con mi plan maestro, si fue lo suficientemente inepta para caer con nuestros enemigos es mejor que no regrese y se dé por muerta para mí-

Trent conocía desde hace cinco años a Scott, sabia de su obsesión por hundir y acabar a su medio hermano, sabía que estaba trastornado y que carecía de escrúpulos a la hora de tomar decisiones o dar órdenes, Scott era un hombre cruel, pero incluso Trent llego a pensar que el pelirrojo conservaba un poco de humanidad y los consideraba a ellos sus "compañeros", gran error, al parecer para Tenorman no eran más que peones que podían reemplazarse fácilmente, Boyett se sintió terriblemente mal por Leslie

 _Ella daría la vida por un hombre al que no le importaría sacrificarla_

Trent guardo silencio mientras caminaba detrás Scott, admiraba a su líder, le tenía respeto, pero incluso él sabía lo peligroso que era, no podía confiar en él sabiendo que lo dejaría morir apenas le fallara una vez, esperaba que Leslie no hubiese fallado, que regresara con Fosse y Bill del desierto y todo siguiera igual o mejor, Trent Boyett no era un hombre religioso, pero solo en ese momento pidió a dios tener razón

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Stan besaba tiernamente los labios de Wendy para después abrazarla fuertemente y esperar a que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad, solía ser así cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor, se quedaban abrazados bajo las sabanas por un largo tiempo, olvidándose del mundo que estaba fuera de su recamara, aunque ese día parecía ser la excepción...

-se me está haciendo tarde- dijo Wendy alejándose de los brazos de Stan y sentándose en la cama mientras buscaba donde había quedado su bata

-es sábado Wendy, hoy no hay clases-

-lo sé, pero no hablaba de la escuela –contesto la chica encontrando su prenda y colocándosela para cubrir su desnudes- quede con el señor de Mackey de vernos hoy temprano para que me explique cómo se van a realizar las elecciones-

-¿y es necesario que vayas?- pregunto Marsh sentándose en la cama

-Stan, las elecciones serán en un par de días, claro que debo estar ahí, incluso el gordo de Cartman estará ahí-

-entiendo, vaya...aun no eres la alcaldesa y ya estás muy ocupada, creo que en un futuro tendré que hacer cita para poder verte-

-tonto –rio Wendy- nunca estaré lo suficientemente ocupada para ti, solo hoy, pero prometo irte a visitar a la comisaria en la tarde-

-bueno, eso suena bien para mí-

-vas a llegar tarde tú también, levántate y toma un baño...-

-no quiero, estoy muy cómodo aquí-

-no me dejaste terminar, iba a decir que tomaras un baño conmigo, pero si no quieres...-

-¡si quiero! –

Contesto Stan levantándose como impulsado por un resorte, Wendy sonrió y lo tomo de la mano entrando los dos al baño

oo00oo

Muy a su pesar Ike se había visto obligado a acompañar a su madre al pueblo a realizar unas compras –en los pocos establecimientos que ahora tenía South Park- no es que al jovencito le molestara salir con su madre, pero prefería mil veces quedarse en casa a platicar con Jimmy o ver uno de sus tantos libros con asesinos o notas periodísticas en lugar de buscar telas

-¡vaya pérdida de tiempo!- se quejó Sheila saliendo de la humilde tienda

-¿no encontraste lo que buscabas?- pregunto el chico

-no, ¿cómo puede ser posible que no tengan una simple tela de satín en color morado? Si así son las cosas ahora voy a tener que pedir todo desde los pueblos vecinos-

-bueno madre, el pueblo ya no es lo que antes, las tiendas apenas están resurtiendo lo básico en alimentos y todo lo demás vendrá después-

-ya ha pasado el tiempo Ike, deberían al menos esforzarse un poco más por conseguir las cosas, además creí que a estas alturas el almacén de los Tweak ya estaría reabierto-

-los señores Tweak murieron-

-¿pero y su hijo? el muchacho debería ser listo y retomar el negocio familiar antes de que estas tiendillas se lo quiten-

-si...pero ahora que lo pienso no he visto a Tweek en varias semanas, ni a Bebe-

-yo tampoco -reflexiono Sheila- puede que se hayan ido de este pueblucho a uno donde si haya satín morado, te juro que yo lo dejaría de no ser que tu padre y hermano manejan el banco-

-te creo, mamá-

Caminaron una calle más hasta donde se encontraba su elegante carreta para volver a su mansión, Ike abrió la puerta para darle paso a la mujer pero Sheila no subió, al contario de eso parecía mirar fijamente hacia el final de la calle, donde dos hombres se encontraban platicando

-¿madre?-

-no puede ser posible - susurro Sheila bajito- ese hombre me es muy familiar-

Ike se fijó disimuladamente hasta los hombres uno alto y pelirrojo que al parecer era a quien su madre miraba, y el otro fornido, rubio, con una cara intimidante y una mirada que solo podría significar peligro

 _Trent Boyett_

Los ojos de Ike se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer ese rostro –porque era el mismo de la foto, eso ni dudarlo- aunque se preguntaba cómo era eso posible, según Jimmy, Trent Boyett había muerto despedazado por un tren varios años atrás... a menos de que en realidad hubiese fingido su muerte

-Ike, vamos-

L e hablo su madre ya dentro de la carroza, el jovencito hizo una señal a su chofer y empezaron a andar rumbo a su casa, Ike, sentado frente a Sheila se dispuso a aclarar un poco sus dudas

-mamá, ¿quién era el hombre que observabas?-

-estoy casi segura de que se trata de Scott Tenorman – contesto Sheila- su padre, Jack Tenorman era uno de los socios de tu padre en el banco, pero después de que Jack lo dejara junto a su madre, se fuera con su amante y muriera no se supo más de él...muchos pensamos que había muerto-

-y el rubio que estaba a su lado ¿lo conoces?-

-no, nunca lo había visto en mi vida-

Después de esas palabras Ike callo y el resto del viaje fue en silencio, el joven pensaba que en cuanto llegaran le pediría de nuevo el álbum de asesinos a Jimmy, tenía que saber más de ese hombre "muerto" conocido como Trent Boyett

oo00oo

 _-¿porque un bandido?-_

 _-¿he?-_

 _Craig volteo un poco su cabeza a la izquierda para mirar a Thomas Thompson, ambos montaban a caballo en las colinas de Mississippi, viendo el pueblo desde lo alto siendo bañado por el atardecer_

 _-¿por qué...coño...elegiste ser un bandido?- repitió la pregunta_

 _-bueno...la verdad no estoy seguro de haberlo elegido –contesto- mi plan principal era irme solo de Alabama, pero Ruby intervino, después Token, despues Clyde y Red...dijeron que no me dejarían irme solo, fue así como terminamos viajando juntos, solo con nuestros caballos, la carreta, un poco de dinero y dos armas por protección, fue dos pueblos más adelante que me entere de que me buscaban por secuestro...ya era un fugitivo-_

 _-pero pudiste ¡mierda! Explicarle a las autoridades que no era verdad, que Ruby estaba contigo por voluntad propia ¡puta!-_

 _-no es tan fácil, para empezar, primero, si eres alguien rico y poderoso puedes culpar a quien quieras de crímenes inexistentes y todos te creerán si les enseñas el dinero, segundo, Ruby sigue siendo menor de edad, su opinión de con quien quiere estar no cuenta, tercero, yo estoy legalmente muerto...ahora solo soy un usurpador-_

 _Thomas agacho la mirada con preocupación ante las palabras del pelinegro, tenía ya poco más de cuatro meses de haber conocido a Craig Tucker y sus secuaces, y en ese tiempo había aprendido a tomarles afecto y verlos como amigos, algo que de verdad le importaba, pues por su extraña enfermedad no mucha gente lo quería cerca_

 _-y vivirás siempre así –murmuro el rubio -¿huyendo? ¡Jodido marica!-_

 _-es extraño, ¿sabes? Viví toda mi vida encerrado en una maldita casa y con el deseo de ser libre para ir a donde quisiera, y ahora puedo hacerlo, me siguen por ser un prófugo de la justicia pero hasta el simple hecho de huir y que no me alcancen me llena de gozo-_

 _-eres un espíritu libre-_

 _-no digas eso, los pendejos de Clyde y Red lo usan para justificar su libertinaje-_

 _Ambos chicos rieron un poco ante la referencia, quedándose después en silencio mientras observaban el atardecer irse y el caer de la noche_

 _-te iras entonces...-_

 _-nunca puedo estar en un lugar por mucho tiempo-_

 _-¡coño!-_

 _-pero no es que quiera hacerlo, esta es la primera vez que siento que no quiero hacerlo-_

 _-¿por qué?-_

 _Craig no contesto, solo acerco un poco más su caballo al del otro chico y tomo el mentón de Thomas para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, terminando así con su debate interno de si hacerlo o no, pues bien, ya lo había hecho, ahora seguían las consecuencias_

 _-¡verga!...es decir... ¿Craig?-_

 _-lo siento si eso te molesto, yo solo quería hacerlo...creo que eres, eres lindo y eso me gusta, no sé, nunca me había atraído alguien de esta forma, pero tu...-_

 _-¡también me gustas! Es decir...creo que eres genial ¡cabron!-_

 _No hubo más que decir después de esas palabras, los siguientes días y consecuentes semanas en Mississippi fueron una de las temporadas más felices para Craig, Thomas Thompson se había convertido en una razón importante para no querer irse, no le había dicho nada a sus amigos y hermana de su relación secreta –tan solo hecho de haberse enamorado de otro hombre ya era raro hasta para el- pero como su madre le había dicho en una ocasión "aférrate a quien haga latir tu corazón con fuerza, aunque todos piensen o digan que no es correcto" y eso era lo que Thomas le hacía sentir, era su primer amor y lo hacía sentir taaan feliz..._

Tweek Tweak lo hacía muchas cosas más, enojo, frustración, deseo, melancolía y un montón de sentimientos que experimentaba cada vez que el rubio hacia o decía algo, había aprendido que a diferencia de Thomas, Tweek era impredecible y rompía con toda calma que se encontrara a su paso, no sabía lo que pensaba, y eso era lo que más le excitaba y aterraba de Tweak, Craig sabía que Thomas había sido su primer amor, pero aun no sabía que era Tweek en su vida

-y bien ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

Pregunto Clyde mientras estaba todos reunidos en la habitación principal de la casa, ya que Craig les había pedido a todos que se reunieran, excepto a el

-¿qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Token- se supone que te toca cuidar a Meyers-

-tranquilo –contesto Donovan – la perra está dormida, la encerré en el granero y quise venir a oír cuales eran los planes de nuestro queridísimo "Fucker" para nosotros-

-pero...-

-está bien Token –lo interrumpió Craig- seré breve, mañana en la mañana Clyde, Tweek y yo saldremos para encontrarnos con el inmortal, tú te quedaras aquí y vigilaras en las cercanías por si algún cómplice de Tenorman está cerca, lo mismo para Bebe, Red vigilara a Meyers, Ruby y Nicole cuidaran la casa ¿alguna pregunta?-

Nadie dijo nada, aceptando así las ordenes que Craig, el resto del día transcurrió de forma tranquila, Ruby se encargó de terminar de custodiar a Meyers mientras Clyde y Token salían a cazar, Clyde salió a patrullar en su caballo los caminos cercanos, Nicole tomo la ropa sucia de todos y la llevo a lavar al rio –llevándose casi a rastras a Red y Bebe para que le ayudasen- mientras tanto Craig tomaba un baño, recostado en la tina y con el agua rozándole el mentón, relajándose como no había podido hacerlo en mucho tiempo, aunque fuera solo físicamente, ya que su cabeza seguía siendo un caos

" _ya di mi primer beso...con Tweek"_

El ceño de Craig se frunció al recordar esas palabras, intentaba no sentirse molesto con Ruby porque al fin y al cabo ella era solo una niña que no sabía ni lo que quería, pero aun sentía una celos terribles y desde que la había escuchado hablar con Nicole se sentía irritado -hasta con la misma Nicole por ser tan "tapadera" de su hermana- pero con el que más molestia sentía era con Tweek

" _-¿estas molesto conmigo?_

 _-no, ¿por qué? Hay algo por lo que debería molestarme-_

 _-ngh...no-"_

Craig cerro lo puños debajo del agua y arrugo la nariz con enojo, no solo era el hecho de que había besado a su hermana -¡una niña!- si no que Tweek no había tenido los suficientes huevos para admitirlo y aceptar su castigo, no, al contrario de eso lo negó y fingió que nada pasaba, además había tenido el descaro de coquetearle una noche antes cuando lo miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes y fumo del mismo cigarrillo que el

-zorra-murmuro Craig

Pero aun así no pensaba dejar las cosas como estaban, le iba a demostrar a Tweek Tweak que no se burlaría tan fácil de él, solo tenía que encontrar el momento justo...

Después de quince minutos más, Craig salió de la tina, seco su cuerpo y se vistió con lentitud, dejando solo su cabello húmedo por el agua, salió del baño y camino por el pasillo desierto de la casa, supuso que todos seguían fuera, pero al llegar al salón principal se encontró con Tweek parado frente a la chimenea, el rubio volteo a verle pero Craig le devolvió una mueca de disgusto, pensaba en pasarlo de largo y salir afuera de la casa cuando la voz de Tweek lo detuvo

-ugh...si te molesta algo de mí, dímelo de frente-

Craig se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, giro su cuerpo hasta Tweek y se encontró con el ceño fruncido del rubio, se veía molesto, pero Craig no entendía por qué, ahí el único ofendido era él, pero recordó que estaba con Tweek Tweak, y saber lo que pensaba era algo imposible

-no molesta nada de ti –contesto con su voz nasal cargada de sarcasmo- todo está perfecto, mejor que nunca-

-no te creo...ngh, desde ayer me miras como si tuviera sarna y evitas hablarme de frente-

-bueno, tal vez no quiero hablar contigo y punto-respondió cortante

-creí que habíamos dicho que nos llevaríamos mejor todos, y ahora te comportas como si volviéramos al inicio-

\- ¿y tú como te comportas? Al parecer abusas de la confianza-

-ngh... ¿que?-

-y haces como si nada pasara, de verdad eres un cínico-

-¿yo? –los ojos de Tweek se abrieron con indignación

-sí, sí, ¡tú! Y me caga esa maldita expresión tuya de "yo no rompo ni un plato" ¡cuando bien sabes lo que hiciste!-

-yo no hice...nada- titubeo Tweek al decir la última palabra, empezando a entender la molestia de Craig

El pelinegro al ver que el nerviosismo empezaba a llegar a Tweek se dio cuenta de que ya sabía a lo que se refería, se acercó hasta Tweek y lo apunto con su dedo de forma acusadora

-tuviste el atrevimiento de besuquearte con mi hermana y negarlo todo, pero yo se la verdad de una fuente confiable y es inútil que lo niegues-

-ugh...pero, pero...ngh, ¡yo no hice nada! Ella fue la que me beso-

-huy pobre de ti, te forzó una adolescente de catorce, ¡cuidado, para la próxima intentara violarte!-

-no te burles, pero si fue Ruby la que se lanzó a mí-

-¡pues no te creo un carajo! – Dijo Craig tomando bruscamente a Tweek del cuello de la camisa- eres un cínico, mentiroso...pendejo-

-uhg... ¡no me hables así, estúpido!-

Contesto Tweek molesto dándole un manotazo a Craig y haciendo que le soltara de la camisa, el azabache lo miro con enojo para después empujarlo y casi hacerlo caer, Tweek no se quiso dejar amedrentar por eso y cuando recobro el equilibrio también empujo a Craig, pero con suficiente fuerza para tirarlo, sin embargo antes de caer Tucker tomo a Tweak de la camisa y ambos terminaron en el suelo, golpeándose con fuerza

-nhg...ugh...es...estúpido-

-hijo de...-

Craig no termino su insulto por un fuerte golpe que atino a su boca, reventándole el labio inferior, con molestia uso toda su fuerza para someter a Tweek debajo de él y propinarle un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, lo cual dejaría una gran marca, Tweek en un intento por liberarse del pelinegro se empezó a mover frenéticamente y ambos terminaron rodando por el suelo mientras se jalaban de los cabellos

-rin...ríndete o te mato, Tucker-

-no me asustas fenómeno –contesto Craig jalando a Tweek de la camisa con tal fuerza que varios botones salieron volando- yo seré el que te mate...pero antes...voy a violarte-

-ngh...eres...eres de lo peor-

-si...soy un bandido, un asesino, una bestia como tú lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos...soy una bestia entonces, ¡y tú ya me has hecho enojar bastante!-

-ugh-

-si hasta Ruby pudo besarte, ¿porque yo no? ...te voy a tratar como la zorra que eres-

Tweek no pudo responder debido a los labios ansiosos de Craig que se posaron sobre los suyos, besándolo con fuerza y pasión, mordiéndole ocasionalmente los labios, sosteniéndole las manos sobre su cabeza para que no lo golpeara

-ahh...mmgh-

Tweek no tenía mucho tiempo para quejarse, la respiración le faltaba y poco a poco su boca era invadida por la lengua del otro chico, se empezaba a sentir vulnerable, cada vez más mientras el calor lo invadía y un extraño cosquilleo crecía desde su vientre, su fuerza se estaba marchando y dejo de luchar con sus manos para zafarse del agarre de Tucker, dejando que este siguiera besándole ferozmente y empezara a bajar por su cuello

-mmm...ngh-

-¿te gusta?...mmm- pregunto Craig entre jadeos mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas ajenas y su semi erección se rozaba en la entrepierna del otro, siendo cubiertas por sus pantalones- puedo sentir como lo deseas también...ninguna mujer podrá hacerte sentir así-

Siguió bajando por el cuello de Tweek , pasando a su hombro izquierdo y dejando pequeños besos sobre las pecas que lo adornaban, soltó las manos de Tweek cuando estuvo seguro de que había dejado de resistirse y una vez libre pudo guiar sus manos por el torso delgado del chico bajo el, acariciando su pecho y apretando ligeramente sus pezones, haciendo gemir a Tweek

-lo digo en serio, ¡seria el invento del siglo!-

La voz de Red –gritos- pudo escucharse desde el exterior, Tweek de inmediato se levantó del suelo empujando a Craig para quitárselo de encima, cuando la puerta se abrió dejo ver a Red, Bebe y Nicole que cortaron su animada charla de inmediato al ver a ambos chicos en el suelo, agitados, con golpes en el rostro y Tweek con la camisa abierta

-...-

-...-

El silencio quedo en el aire por varios segundos, Craig trataba de mantener su expresión seria, Tweek de no sufrir un paro cardiaco y las chicas analizaban la situación con rostros serios

-¿otra vez estaban peleando?- pregunto Nicole – ustedes dos deberían dejarlo ya y solucionar sus problemas de otra forma-

La morena entro a la casa y se acercó a los chicos para ver de cerca los golpes que tenían, Red y Bebe compartieron una mirada cómplice pero decidieron no decir nada al respecto, aunque para ellas era algo obvio que los chicos estaban _"limando asperezas"_

-¡gha! Estoy bien- dijo Tweek levantándose del suelo e intentando abrocharse la camisa, pero le hacían falta tres botones

-¿seguro? – Pregunto Nicole- el golpe en tu mejilla se ve fuerte-

-sí, si...ngh, estoy bien-

Tweek salió de la casa -casi huyendo- con dirección al riachuelo, necesitaba mojarse el rostro y calmar su mente por todo lo que acababa de suceder, de solo recordarlo hacia que las piernas le temblaran, por su parte Craig dejo que Nicole le revisara las heridas y le reprimiera por pelear, hacia como que la escuchaba, pero en realidad no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de Tweek y los jadeos que salían de ellos, definitivamente, quería mas de eso

oo00oo

La noche cayo en el desierto, la banda de Craig Tucker se reunió de nuevo para cenar, en el caso de Clyde para alardear lo buen cazador que era, Red quejándose de tener que lavar ropa y rogando que un genio inventara algo para sacarse esa labor tan molesta, todo era risas en la cena, excepto Ruby que miraba algo extraño en Craig, conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que algo se traía entre manos, porque cada vez que miraba a Tweek lo hacía de forma especial y Tweek al darse cuenta se sonrojaba y trataba de disimularlo, era como una escena que ya había visto antes, si, lo recordaba , Craig se comportaba así dos años atrás, cuando vivieron temporalmente en Mississippi y Thomas Thompson los visitaba constantemente

 _Está enamorado_

Y de repente el delicioso estofado que comía le supo mal, bajo el plato y alego estar satisfecha y cansada, así que se iría a descansar, nadie se opuso y la pelirroja se fue hecha una furia a su habitación, esa noche Nicole y Clyde harían guardia, por lo cual salieron apenas las luces se apagaron, después de un rato todos empezaron a conciliar el sueño, pero cuando Tweek estuvo a punto de lograrlo una mano acariciándolo sobre las mantas lo despertó de golpe

-¡gha!-

-Shhh...Nos escucharan –susurro Craig

-¿que...que mierdas haces?- hablo bajito el rubio

-terminar lo que empezamos en la tarde-

-no, no...ngh, casi nos descubren, fue demasiada presión...no quiero-

-no digas que no quieres cuando tú también estabas disfrutándolo, yo lo sé-

-pero no ahora, todos están en casa...hasta tú hermana-

Craig supo muy bien con que intención Tweek había hecho énfasis en Ruby, pero no por eso cedió del todo

-bien, no te hare gritar esta noche, pero quiero que nos besemos-

-ngh...¿qué?-

-no te hagas el que no te gusto, ¿lo ves? Si eres un cínico mentiroso-

-eres un pesado, Tucker-

-y tu mi zorra-

El pelinegro se recostó junto a Tweek y lo abrazo para atraerlo hacia él, comenzando a besarse de forma suave y lenta en la obscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Uf...como que las fiestas patrias sacaron mi lado mas "jarcor" jejeje que intenso, no leemos luego

Sayonara!


	23. Preludio de catastrofe parte 1

Lunes de actualización! tengo algo de prisa así que vayamos a lo de siempre...

 **Luis Carlos:** Y CON USTEDES, EL CHICO QUE COMENTO EL REVIEW NUMERO 100...LUIS CARLOS! (tira serpentinas) jeje, ya, lo siento por no haberlo podido mencionar la vez anterior pero no había tenido la oportunidad -aunque lo hice hoy- XD lo de Heidi, Scott y Cartman si era predecible, no tengo porque decir que no, no, Garrison sigue vivo, en cuanto a la Creek...bueno, ya vamos mas de 20 capítulos, ya hasta me había tardado, con lo de fosse y bill te contestare ese capitulo, asi que te dejo leer :D

 **Karan Fucker01:** estoy bien, gracias, y tu? bueno, que te diré? me encanto tu RW, dando los puntos que te gustaron de la historia y ese pequeño resumen, tienes razón, Thomas Tucker no sabe que Craig es gay, y le relación de este con Tweek ya paso a "otro" punto, es tan obvio que hasta Ruby lo noto y eso la molesto, espero te guste este capitulo

 **Miload47 :** cada vez que veo tu nombre y foto de perfil pienso un chingo en los caballeros del zodiaco, XD -el de tu perfil es Hyoga?- bueno, SI! ya vi el capitulo y estoy en mega hype XD y estoy bien, por donde vivo no paso nada, y tu como estas?

 **AkiraLara:** pero que honor tenerte por acá, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de uno! tu sigue jodiendo, ya sabes que eso me encanta jajaja XD

 **CoffeeCreek:** nada bueno puede pasar teniendo a Scott y Eric juntos, esperemos que dioz cuide a Heidi XD, no, el beso no fue romántico, pero vaya que fue apasionado, no odies a las chicas por interrumpirlo, ellas no sabían, lo de Leslie...te dejo leer el capitulo!

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Arrow**

El sol hacia su majestuosa entrada entre las montañas y llanuras del desierto, dejando la obscuridad atrás e iluminando todo a su paso, Bill Allen y Fosse Mcdonald se encontraban entre esas montañas, cumpliendo una misión en especial que no parecía tan difícil, al menos para ellos

-¿ves a Leslie por algún lado?- pregunto Bill a su camarada

-no, pero estoy seguro de que por aquí estaba el escondite –contesto Fosse rascándose su casi calva cabeza- ¿crees que este espiando a Tucker?-

-no lo sé, pero pienso que aún es muy temprano-

-tal vez descubrió algo importante-

-y si lo hizo ¿porque no ha ido a avisarle al jefe?-

-mmm...no sé, tal vez quiera sorprenderlo-

-al jefe no le gustan las sorpresas, es el tipo más amargado del mundo-

-shhh, ¡cállate!-

-¿porque? Él no está aquí, podemos decir lo que queramos-

-pero Leslie si, y si nos escucha ira a decirle al jefe ¿quieres que nos dé una paliza, Bill?-

-¡pues yo no veo a esa puta chismosa por ninguna parte! Y no hagas como que les tienes mucho respeto Fosse...o tal vez les tienes miedo-

-¡yo no les tengo miedo! Son todos unos maricas-

-ja, si, si...maricas-

Ambos bandidos rieron fuertemente por sus propias ocurrencias y siguieron cabalgando hasta llegar a un camino cerrado donde tuvieron que bajar de sus caballos para poder avanzar, alguno metros más adelante encontraron lo que parecía un improvisado campamento, escondido entre las rocas, con ramas quemadas que bien pudieron ser una fogata, una manta acomodada sobre un arbusto seco y al lado una bolsa de cuero que reconocieron al instante

-es aquí- dijo Fosse –esa bolsa es de Meyers-

-¿Y dónde está?-

-tal vez espiando a Tucker y su banda-

Fosse abrió la bolsa de cuero y se encontró con una cantimplora de agua aun llena, un cepillo y espejo de mano, tres barras de dinamita, balas y un revolver, por su parte Bill observo el lugar, la manta de en el suelo estaba llena de arena, como si no se hubiese usado en días, además de que las ramas quemadas parecían tener ya tiempo de haberse apagado, pues no había ningún rastro de calor en ellas; muy a pesar de que todos pensaran que era un idiota, Bill había crecido en una granja, sabia cosas tan simples como cuando una fogata llevaba días sin usarse

-Fosse...-

-¿he?-

-algo no anda bien, Leslie no está aquí-

-¡no me digas! ¿Entonces dónde?-

-hay dos opciones... o la capturaron o está muerta-

oo00oo

-ngh... ¿qué clase de persona es ese Kenny?- pregunto Tweek

-alguien que puede matarte si te lo encuentras como enemigo, pero de fiar si logras ganar su confianza- contesto Craig

-ugh-

Craig, Clyde y Tweek cabalgaban al punto de su encuentro con el inmortal, Clyde aun iba somnoliento y bostezando al lomo de su caballo, Craig con su habitual cara de seriedad y Tweek algo nervioso, aunque ya había conocido a ese tal Kenny aun no lo trataba del todo y eso lo hacía desconfiar

-¿cómo es que lo conocieron?- volvió a preguntar Tweek

-hace poco más de tres años, en Idaho, él iba tras de mi cabeza-

-¡gha! ¡¿Pero cómo?!-

-soy un delincuente, el un cazarrecompensas, por casualidad nos encontramos en el mismo pueblo y tuvimos que enfrentarnos-

-lo hubieses visto –comento Clyde después de terminar de bostezar –destrozaron la pequeña cantina del lugar, Craig se escondió tras la barra y el inmortal uso una mesa como escudo para evitar los disparos, las botellas que estaban sobre la barra volaron haciéndose añicos mientras el alcohol se derramaba, Craig tomo uno de los vidrios de esas botellas y se arrastró por el suelo para salir de la barra, Token y yo atacamos por la espalda a Kenny para desarmarlo, pero me pateo tan fuerte en el estómago que me dejo sofocado, estuvo a punto de darme en la cabeza pero Token se le fue encima y forcejearon, entonces Craig llego y le encajo el vidrio de la botella en el hombro, desgarrando casi hasta el cuello y apunto de matarlo-

-¿y que paso después?-

-una linda niñita entro gritando a la cantina y deteniendo a Craig-

-ngh... ¿una niña?-

-sí, Karen Mccormick... –recordó Craig- detrás de ella entraron Ruby y Red, pero fue Karen quien detuvo el enfrentamiento-

" _-¡por favor, no mates a mi hermano!- rogo la niña con los ojos llenos de lagrimas_

 _-Ka...Karen...vete de aquí...huye- hablo Kenny a duras penas, la sangre salía a chorros de su hombro y clavícula, mientras Craig le sostenía por la espalda, apretándole el cuello con el brazo y amenazando con cortarle la garganta_

 _-¡Craig, ya basta!- grito Red_

 _-es un cazarrecompenzas –contesto el azabache - esta tras mi cabeza ¡casi me mata!-_

 _Karen se puso de rodillas ante Craig y rogo con todas sus fuerzas por la vida de su hermano, mientras Kenny sentía las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos, conmovido por el acto de amor de su hermana hacia el_

 _-Craig, por favor...suéltalo- pidió Ruby_

 _Después de dudar unos segundos Craig soltó lentamente a Kenneth, aunque tanto Token como Clyde seguían apuntándole con sus armas, cuando Kenny se vio por fin libre corrió hasta donde estaba su hermana y la abrazo fuertemente, revolviendo la sangre de su hombro con las lágrimas de la niña"_

-Ruby se había enfermado fuertemente en esos días –menciono Craig- no creímos muy seguro que permaneciera en la intemperie y la alojamos en la posada del pueblo junto a Red, fue ahí donde conoció a Karen Mccormick y se hicieron amigas rápidamente, días después se armó la balacera en la cantina y tanto Ruby como Karen sintieron temor, fue ahí donde ambas se contaron quienes eran sus hermanos y gracias a Red que las llevo a tiempo la desgracia no fue más grande-

-¡gha! Es...es...increíble, ¿y cómo se hicieron amigos?-

-en esa ocasión solo lo dejamos ir –comento Clyde- pero nos lo volvimos a encontrar varias veces por todo el país, y como Ruby se había hecho gran amiga de Karen, a veces nos acompañaban por días, fue así como nos dimos cuenta de que Kenny no era un mal chico, es de echo muy divertido, audaz, inteligente y casi tan carismático como yo-

-y coqueto...- recordó Tweek

-¡oh! Parece que ya te mostro esa faceta a ti, me querido Tweek- se mofo Clyde

Mientras Clyde reía escandalosamente, Tweek sintió un sudor frio recorrerle por la espalda al ver la mirada severa que Craig le dedicaba

-ngh...¡no! bueno si...es decir, ¡Jesucristo! –

-el inmortal le coquetea a cualquier cosa –escupió Craig con enojo- no te sientas tan importante-

Dicho eso adelanto su caballo y fue hacia el frente dejando a Tweek y Clyde tras él

oo00oo

-va...vaya, parece que...que te, te gusto mu...mucho ese álbum de ban...bandidos, Ike-

Dijo Jimmy Valmer después de que el joven Broflovski entrara a la biblioteca y le pidiera prestado el álbum de criminología que le mostro la vez anterior, Jimmy accedió con mucho gusto, había algo en la curiosidad de Ike Broflovski que le recordaba a el mismo de joven

-oye Jimmy, ¿y qué tan seguros están de que estos bandidos están muertos?- pregunto el chico después de un rato de hojear el álbum y detenerse en la foto donde se mostraba el rostro de Trent Boyett

-pu...pues cuando un criminal mu...muere, los pe...peritos correspondientes dan fe a al...al deceso y se tacha como mu...muerto-

-y me dijiste que este tal Trent Boyett, murió despedazado en las vías- le dijo mientras le enseñaba la foto

-a...así es-

-ok...pero ¿y si no estuviera muerto?-

-¿co...cómo?-

-no lo sé, tal vez solo fingió su muerte, pudo haber engañado a la autoridad y usar un cuerpo o a otra persona para que creyeran que murió, dices que su cuerpo fue destrozado, o sea que fue imposible identificarlo después de muerto-

-bu...bueno, sí, si quedo irreconocible, ¿pe...pero que bases tienes pa...para insinuar que...que está vivo?-

-bueno...yo-

-¿Ike?-

-¿puedes mantener algo en secreto?-

-cla...claro, lo que sea-

-yo lo vi-

-¿a Tre...Trent Bo...Boyett? – pregunto Jimmy incrédulo

-sí, lo vi hoy en la mañana que salí con mamá a hacer las compras-

-im...imposible, tal vez te con...confundiste-

-¡no! Estoy seguro de que era él –dijo mirando fijamente la foto –tienes que creerme, ese el mismo tipo-

-su...suena difícil de cre...creer-

-pero es verdad, si no me crees vayamos juntos al pueblo, tengo entendido que viene con un tipo llamado Scott Tenorman-

-¿Sco...Scott Tenorman?-

-así es, ¿reconoces el nombre? ¿Es de algún bandido?-

-no...No, no es ningún bandido...no que yo sepa...pero si, si escuche al nombre hace poco-

-¿en dónde?-

-el se...señor Tu...Tucker me men...menciono que hoy se ve...vería con un so... socio, de nombre Scott Te...Tenorman-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras entrelazaban sus teorías, para Jimmy era extraño que el hombre más respetado de su pueblo tuviera como socio a alguien de dudosa procedencia, además de que nunca había escuchado el apellido Tenorman en la alta sociedad donde Thomas Tucker solía invertir, por su parte Ike veía muy turbio el que un hombre tan poderoso se asociara con gente como Tenorman, que estaba al lado de un peligroso criminal, además había notado lo obsesionado que parecía con el asunto de atrapar a Craig Tucker, algo andaba muy mal, podía intuirlo

-I...Ike...vayamos al pu...pueblo...algo no me gusta de todo esto-

-muy bien, le diré al chofer que prepare la carreta- sin decir más ambos salieron de la biblioteca

oo00oo

-no lo creo- dijo Bill

-pues créelo - le contesto Fosse- Leslie fue atrapada-

Ambos bandidos se encontraban acostados pecho a tierra y ocultos tras unos matorrales en una colina que les daba vista al escondite de Craig Tucker, viendo como entre los caballos se encontraba uno blanco con manchas marrón que reconocían de inmediato como el caballo de Leslie

-¿crees que la hayan matado?- pregunto Fosse

-no lo sé, pero de que Leslie se jodio, se jodio-

-¿qué hacemos?-

-no sé, podríamos ir a decirle al jefe ya mismo...aunque aún no sabemos si Leslie está muerta o solo la atraparon-

-a excepción de la mujer negra, la banda de Tucker no asesina solo porque si, puede que aun la tengan viva-

-¿y qué hacemos? ¿Ir a rescatarla? – pregunto Bill

-no sé, si nos vamos y sigue viva el jefe puede que se moleste, además ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo?-

-¿qué dijo?-

-dijo que teníamos permiso de matar a los amigos de Tucker, siempre y cuando dejáramos vivos a los hermanos-

-¿qué estás pensando, Fosse?-

El calvo rio y le mostro al otro la bolsa de cuero que pertenecía a Leslie y había llevado con el

-tenemos muchas municiones y tres barras de dinamita, si matamos a la banda de Craig Tucker y rescatamos a la pesada de Leslie, el jefe nos lo recompensara muy bien, además podríamos dejarles en claro que no somos ningunos idiotas, sobre todo al marica de Trent-

Bill sonrió con aprobación ante las palabras de Fosse y entre ambos empezaron a planear lo que sería su "plan maestro"

oo00oo

-¿ya casi llegamos?- pregunto Eric con irritación sentado en el sillón de terciopelo

-en unos minutos- respondió Kenny sentado en el banquillo del conductor y dirigiendo a los caballos, a su lado se encontraba Butters, que había preferido viajar sentado junto a él que dentro de la carreta con Cartman

-y...¿qué tipo de persona es ese Craig Tucker?- pregunto Leopold con curiosidad

-físicamente es atractivo, pero tiene cara de estreñido y una voz de extremo aburrimiento –rio Kenny- y mentalmente, es un buen tipo...creo-

-¿crees? ¿Hace cuánto lo conoces?-

-tres años más o menos, yo iba tras su cabeza, pero creo que lo subestime y casi terminamos matándonos, pero después de eso hasta podría decirse que llegamos a hacer amigos-

-¿confías en él?-

-¿te sorprenderías si te digo que sí? La verdad es que Craig no es un mal tipo, solo no ha tenido mucha suerte que digamos, de echo creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común-

-¿cómo qué?-

-el también tiene una hermana menor y que aunque se levanten el dedo a cada rato, se ve que se quieren-

-supongo que hablas de Ruby Tucker-

-la misma, puede parecer una chiquilla antipática y grosera, pero es tan noble como lo era mi Karen, no por nada eran mejores amigas-

-esa es otra cosa en la que nos parecemos...ambos hemos perdido a personas importantes, yo a Karen y el a alguien especial-

-¿alguien especial?-

-sí, un chico originario de Mississippi, lo conocí muy poco, pero se notaba que era bueno-

-¿qué le paso?-

\- No conozco muy bien los detalles, pero creo que Craig y los suyos pasaron tiempo de más en un pueblo, el sheriff se dio cuenta de su presencia e intento capturarlo, pero gracias a ese chico, Craig y los suyos pudieron escapar, aunque eso le costó la vida al chico-

-eso es trágico-

-si-

Avanzaron un par de metros más, y cuando vieron tres figuras a caballo al pie de las montañas supieron que habían llegado a su destino, la carreta se fue acercando y los ojos de Leopold pudieron ver con claridad a quienes los esperaban, a Craig Tucker al frente con un rostro que no demostraba ningún tipo de expresión, a su derecha un sonriente chico de cabellos castaños y ojos avellana, a su izquierda...

-¡Tweek!- casi grito Butters por el asombro

-¿que?-

-el rubio que esta junto a Tucker...es Tweek Tweak, es mi amigo y también es de South Park-

-así que de South Park, ya lo había visto yo antes, pero no había tenido el gusto de saber más de él-

Después de un par de minutos la carreta se detuvo frente a los bandidos, Tweek se sorprendió de ver a Butters junto al inmortal, y le dedico una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, Clyde saludo a Kenny con su habitual alegría y Mccormick le respondió de la misma forma, sin embargo Craig miraba la carreta y al chico rubio que venía con Kenny con cierta desconfianza

-¿y tú no vas a saludarme?- pregunto Kenny a Craig

-pensé que vendrías solo-

-eso iba a hacer, pero mi jefe quiere hablar personalmente contigo-

La puerta de la carreta se abrió y de ella salió Eric Cartman, caminando a paso altivo y confiado, dirigió una mirada indiferente a Craig y Clyde y otra sorprendida al ver a Tweek con ellos

-vaya, pero mira a quien me vengo a encontrar por acá, no sabía que tenías esta clase de amigos, Tweek-

-ngh...es una larga historia-

-y la contara después –interrumpió Craig- creí que el inmortal vendría solo, pero al parecer alguien más quiere hablar-

-Craig Tucker ¡que directo! Eso me gusta, bueno, iré directo al grano, mi nombre es Eric Cartman, sé que están tras Scott Tenorman, y de echo yo también, Kenny me conto que posiblemente tengan a uno de sus secuaces-

-así es –respondió Craig – su nombre es Leslie Meyers-

-¡¿atraparon a Meyers?!- pregunto Kenny con sorpresa

-sí, recuerda que tenemos al cerebro de Token de nuestro lado – respondió Clyde

-muy bien, quiero que me entreguen a esa tal Meyers – hablo Cartman- les pagare por ella de ser necesario-

-si la quiere para que le diga lo que sabe de Tenorman, le advierto que pierde su tiempo, en dos días no le hemos sacado mucha información, aunque si hemos podido confirmar teorías que ya teníamos hechas-

-¿qué teorías?- pregunto Butters frotándose los nudillos

-Scott y su grupo volaron North y South Park-

oo00oo

Token cabalgaba al otro lado del riachuelo solo para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, y así parecía, no había visto nada fuera de lo normal durante toda la mañana, así que bajo de su caballo y saco su cantimplora para rellenarla de agua, mientras se agachaba y el agua se adentraba al recipiente el sonido de pequeñas piedras caer lo hicieron alertarse, se tensó y uso su vista periférica para ver de dónde había venido ese ruido, y sonó el primer cañonazo, Token se movió rápidamente a su izquierda y la bala dio en la superficie del agua, el caballo de Black relincho por el sonido y Token saco su revólver , apuntando hacia los matorrales de donde había venido el disparo, busco rápidamente un escondite y lo encontró tras una pared de rocas que se encontraban en la orilla

Un disparo, tres, cuatro

Las balas se cruzaron en el camino varias veces, Token se encontraba atento a los arbustos secos de donde le estaban atacando, un par de disparos más resonaron en el aire, de repente dejaron de venir, Token se asomó con mucho cuidado y vio que ya no le disparaban, se movió ágilmente entre las rocas y con su revolver en mano para acercarse a los arbustos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca salto de lleno, encontrándose a un hombre calvo que intentaba recargar desesperadamente su pistola y tenía varias municiones tiradas

-¡alto ahí!- grito Token apuntándole –tira el arma-

Fosse se quedó congelado, después de unos segundos tiro el arma y levanto las manos girándose hasta donde Token

-no...No dispares, me rindo-

-¿quién eres y por qué me atacaste?-

-mi nombre es Fosse Mcdonald, te ataque porque te reconocí como uno de los de la banda de Craig Tucker-

Token hizo memoria y recordo que "Fosse" era uno de los nombres de los cómplices de Scott Tenorman, así que dedujo que este tal Fosse había sido enviado a vigilarlos e incluso a buscar a Leslie Meyers

-¿tienes más armas?- pregunto el moreno acercándose a Mccdonald sin dejar de apuntarle y revisando que no tuviera más de una pistola

-no, solo tenía una, por favor...no me mates- suplico con voz de cobardía

-no te matare, pero vendrás conmigo-

-lo que quieras- respondió Fosse

oo00oo

-si quieren que la perra esa comience a hablar deben ser más duros con ella, déjenmela a mí, yo la hare decir hasta de lo que no sabe- dijo Cartman

-si eso quieres está bien –asintió Craig –pero a cambio de entregártela queremos armas, municiones y efectivo, unos cinco mil estarán bien-

Pensó Craig que eso sería suficiente para cubrir las carencias con las que se encontraban actualmente

-muy bien, dejare que Kenny vaya con ustedes y la traigan, una vez que la tenga les daré el dinero y las armas ¿en dónde se ocultan?-

-en el desierto, a cuarenta y cinco minutos de aquí – respondió Tucker

-perfecto, mi casa está a las afueras del pueblo entrado por sureste, vayan mañana con la perra esa y les entregare o que piden, Kenny ve con ellos, Butters tu conduces, vámonos-

Dicho eso Eric se dio la vuelta y subió a la carreta, Leopold se despidió de Kenny y dirigió una sonrisa a Tweek, la cual fue respondida de misma forma, fue hasta la carreta y subió al frente sentándose en el banquillo para después arrear a los caballo, dar la vuelta e irse

-genial, estaremos juntos como en los viejos tiempos –sonrió Kenneth

-tu jefe parece un verdadero ojete- menciono Clyde

-sí, es algo así, pero paga bien- respondió Kenny- a todo esto se le olvido darme un caballo, creo que tendré que montarme en el de alguien más ¿algún voluntario para llevarme? ¿Qué tal tú, bonito?- pregunto guiñándole un ojo a Tweek

-¡gha!-

-toma el mío –respondió Craig dándole las riendas de su caballo a Mccormick –yo me iré con el-

-wow, tan "amable" como siempre-

Todos subieron a los caballos, Tweek al frente del suyo y Craig sentado por detrás de él, con el cuerpo demasiado cerca, casi podía sentirlo respirar sobre su nuca, y otra cosa rozándole la espalda baja

-bien, allá vamos- dijo Clyde con una sonrisa

-¿y cómo esta Red?- pregunto Kenny pervertidamente

oo00oo

Ruby parada en el pórtico de la casa miro a Token acercarse al lomo de su caballo, no pensó que regresaría tan rápido hasta que vio que traía a alguien más, era un hombre calvo de ojos saltones y cuerpo delgaducho, venia atado de manos al caballo de Token y caminaba tras él, le pelirroja entrecerró los ojos para enfocar la vista y después de unos segundos pudo reconocerle, él era del grupo de Scott Tenorman

-¿dónde están las demás?- pregunto Token una vez cerca de Ruby

-Red en el granero, Bebe salió a cazar, Nicole está dentro- respondió la jovencita

-háblale a Nicole, tenemos un nuevo invitado-

oo00oo

-¿e...estas seguro de que...que están ahí?- pregunto Jimmy

-sí, escucha a mi madre decir que habían levantado un modesto hostal a las entradas del pueblo hace poco, si ellos vienen de fuera lo más seguro es que se alojan ahí-

Le respondió Ike mientras caminaban por el pueblo hasta llegar a una humilde posada que también servía de cantina, el joven Broflovski su asomo por la puerta principal y vio algunas mesas siendo ocupadas por pocas personas, había una barra –que a diferencia del salón de Bebe tenía muy pocas botellas- donde solo un hombre estaba sentado

-¿ve...ves algo?-pregunto Jimmy tras Ike

-el señor Tucker está sentado en la barra, solo-

-cre...crees que po...podamos acercarnos más?-

-yo sí, pero creo que contigo podría ser más problema, además de que el señor Tucker te vería, la barra no está siendo vigilada por nadie, yo podría escabullirme y esconderme bajo ella para oír lo que dicen-

-su...suena a buena idea-

Asintió Jimmy, después de unos minutos más, Ike vio a Scott Tenorman y a Trent Boyett llegar y sentarse en la barra junto a Thomas

-Jimmy, ya llegaron- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que Jimmy observara, cuando Valmer reconoció a Boyett casi le da un infarto de la impresión –me escabullire para escuchar lo que dicen, tu no los pierdas de vista-

-bi...bien-

Ike se escabullo por debajo de las puertas cantineras del local, cuidando de no hacer ruido ni llamar la atención de las pocas personas que se encontraban ahí, si bien era bueno infiltrándose en cualquier lugar, también veía que los dueños de ese local eran primerizos al dejar el puesto tan descuidado -si hubiese sido el salón de Bebe, la rubia ya le estaría apuntando con su escopeta- Ike se escondió tras las mesas y una vez que estuvo cerca de la barra se fue agachando para quedar a gatas y empezar a gatear por la parte interna de la barra, donde afortunadamente no había barista a la vista, Ike gateo entre botellas y tablones hasta llegar a donde se escuchaba la voz susurrante de Thomas Tucker

oo00oo

-¡entra ahí!-

Fue lo que escucho Leslie Meyers al ver abrirse la puerta del granero y ver a Token Black empujar a alguien hacia adentro, tirándolo al suelo justo a su lado, la puerta se cerró de nuevo y Leslie pudo enfocar mejor su vista para encontrarse con un rostro conocido

-¿Fosse?-

-hola, Les-

-¿qué demonios? ¿Porque estás aquí? No...No me digas que los tienen, ¿dónde está Scott?-

-siempre enfocándote en los detalles negativos-

-pregunte por Scott ¿lo atraparon?- pregunto con cierto temor al recordar lo que las mujeres Tucker y esa tal Bebe, le habían dicho sobre que tenían a su grupo

-no, tú amado jefecito está sano y salvo, se encuentra ya en South Park con el maric...con Trent-

Leslie respiro tranquila después de escuchar esa información, al menos Scott seguía bien, pero después pensó sobre la causa de que Fosse estuviera con ella, eso solo podía significar que Scott mando a buscarla –tal vez preocupado por ella- pero el idiota de Fosse había sido descubierto fácilmente

-si estas aquí supongo que es porque te descubrieron...diablos, ¿por qué en lugar de mandar a alguien más capaz como Trent, te mandaron a ti? Ahora sí que estoy jodida-

Fosse suspiro con cierta molestia y rodo los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, Leslie de verdad podía ser MUY pesada

-ese es el problema tuyo y de Trent –dijo Fosse- se creen las divinas mierdas, que hacen, deshacen y lo saben todo, tratándonos a mí y a Bill como si fuéramos ineptos o retrasados, y no, no es así, ustedes nos subestiman demasiado, al menos deberías agradecer que vinimos a salvarte-

-¿a salvarme? ¡Pero si estas igual que yo! Además...espera, ¿dijiste vinimos?- Leslie miro bien a Fosse y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo, ese algo que siempre estaba con él, y ahora no lo estaba

-Bill...-murmuro

-así es –

Respondió Fosse mientras restregaba sus pies en el suelo de tierra del granero, en un intento por quitarse la bota derecha

-el jefe ya cerro trato con Thomas Tucker y nos dio permiso de matar a los cómplices de los hermanos – siguió hablando Mcdonald mientras intentaba sacarse la bota, cuando por fin lo logro, una navaja salió de ella y cayo entre la paja del lugar- Bill ahora está viendo las rutas de escape que podemos usar y por donde atacar, además de que investiga cuantos están en la casa –

-el único hombre que esta es el negro – respondió Leslie – escuche que Craig Tucker salió en la mañana con Donovan y otro llamado Tweek Tweak-

-perfecto, eso lo hará más fácil-

Fosse se arrastró hasta que la navaja quedo en sus manos, froto la soga contra el filo y después de unos minutos el nudo se fue aflojando, de modo que pudo liberar sus manos y soltar sus pies, se acercó a Leslie y se dispuso a desamarrarla

-¿estás bien?-

-algo débil – respondió –pero un pudo pelear, te juro que voy a matar a esas perras-

-solo no lastimes a la niña Tucker, si tenemos suerte nos la podremos llevar hoy mismo-

-es una pena, pero está bien-

-¿cada cuánto tiempo hacen ronda?-

-se asoman cada quince minutos por la puerta para ver como estoy, no tardaran en hacerlo... ¿cuándo llegara Bill?-

-él dará una señal –respondió Fosse

Mientras tanto Bill Allen observaba la casa escondite desde una colina al otro lado del riachuelo, había visto a la distancia a Fosse ser llevado al granero por Black, le había dado diez minutos para que actuara, ahora llegaba su turno

-muy bien –susurro –que comience la fiesta-

Encendió la mecha de una de las barras de dinamita y la dejo al pie del barranco, azotando su caballo para que corriera lo más rápido posible y se alejara de la explosión, la cual no iba a ser extremadamente destructiva, pero si cumpliría con su objetivo, la mecha se fue consumiendo y exploto, siendo escuchada por todos.

* * *

Aprovecho para dejar el recordatorio de que Craig le dice "Honey" y "Babe" a Tweek, awww son tan gays XD

Sayonara!


	24. Preludio de catastrofe parte 2

Hola gente! ya es octubre y no se porque pero este mes me hace muuuy feliz, y ya que estoy feliz debo advertirles que este capitulo es "especial" por que marca el inicio de un nuevo arco en la historia, no les daré spoilers, ya lo sabrán al final, ahora a lo de siempre, contestar RWs!

 **Luis Carlos:** tu comentario me llamo la atención por eso de las edades, según mi cronología en la trama, Craig y Kenny tienen casi 24 años, Karen y Ruby también tenían edades similares, Karen murió como poco antes de cumplir 13, actualmente Ruby va a cumplir 15, Kenny empezó a ser ladrón a los 13 mas o menos, ya a las 16 era cazarecompensas...creo que tendré que aclarar esos detalles, oye, no creas que por ser considerados "idiotas" bill y Fosse de verdad lo sean, si fueran tan ineptos Scott no los tendrían en su grupo, pero como dijo Fosse "Leslie y Trent se creen la divina mierda" y siempre los minimizaron, y por ultimo esperemos ver si llego a los 200 RW, eso seria una meta mas :D

 **Miload47:** lo sabia es Hyoga! (Saint Seiya es una serie especial para mi, mi favorito es Kanon de Géminis) no recuerdo si fuiste tu u otra la que comento que exigia Tweeny en un fic futuro, bueno, lo estoy considerando, la verdad si se me antoja un Creek con Twenny unilateral...y temática de héroes, quien sabe, tal vez cuando Arrow finalice, y ya deja de comerte las uñas, aquí te dejo el siguiente capi ;D

 **Karan Fucker01:** aun estoy en hype por el capitulo 2 de la temporada 21, creo que lo notaras en este capitulo, si, se que encuentro de Craig y Cartman fue muy corto e insípido, pero fue a propósito, la verdad tengo planes a futuro para eso, si, Jimmy e Ike tienen una parte importante en esto, ellos son quienes arman todo el rompecabezas y cada vez que salen algo importante se revela, solo esperemos que no los maten o algo XD

 **CoffeCreek:** Kenny es coqueto, tiene corazón de condominio y ahí caben Butters y otros mas, jajaja ok,no, muchas de las preguntas que hiciste en tu RW serán contestadas en este mismo capitulo, asi que no puedo decirte mucho sin que suene a spoiler, así que solo me retirare lentamente y dejare que leas el capitulo ;D

 **Cynthialess12:** si, son vaqueros -me sorprendió la pregunta ya que todos se refieren a esta historia como la de vaqueros gay XD- jeje los años son entre los que tu mencionaste, talvez tenga algunos errores pero trate de adsptarme a la época (viendo un montón de pelis de vaqueros, siendo Django una de las que influencio mucho) espero disfrutes el fic y te animes a comentar otra vez

 **AkiraLara:** no puedo hacer mas que darte la razón en todos los dedos por lo que acabas de escribir (sobretodo con lo del sable que protege ese culo) jaja, no seas ave de mal agüero, Ike y Jimmy aun tienen mucho por vivir -o hasta que yo quiera- ellos son personajes que me servirán mucho a futuro, y comparto tu emoción con lo del 02x21, fue toda una fiesta Creek llena de honeys y babes, hoy le rendiré un homenaje a eso...disfruta el capitulo

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Arrow**

La sonora explosión se dejó escuchar varios metros a la redonda, parte de la barranca sufrió un pequeño deslave, las hojas del molino se agitaron violentamente mientras las ráfagas de aire levantaban la arena del desierto y la vieja casa que servía de escondite para Craig Tucker y su banda se cimbro en sus cimientos, sacando la polilla entre la madera

-Demonios... –maldijo Token entre dientes mientras desenfundaba su arma- ¡Nicole, quédate aquí con Ruby! Red, Bebe, vayan al granero, yo iré a ver en la parte del arroyo-

-Las mujeres asintieron al recibir las órdenes, a excepción de Ruby

-no es necesario que Nicole y yo nos quedemos aquí –dijo la menor de todos- si salimos todos podremos...-

-es mejor que te quedes aquí con Nicole- la interrumpió Token – es lo que Craig ordenaría-

-¡Diablos Token, Craig no está aquí! Deja de tratarme como una niña-

-te quedas aquí, punto, Red, Bebe, rápido-

El moreno abrió la puerta dejando salir a la dos mujeres ya armadas, las cuales de inmediato corrieron al granero, antes de irse Token dirigió una mirada al interior de la casa y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nicole, en ellos podía verse una súplica silenciosa que no pasó desapercibida para el

" _cuídate"_

Salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí y en cuanto lo hizo tuvo que cerrar los ojos pues el aire aun soplaba de forma violenta levantando el polvo y arena, haciendo la vista un poco difícil, Token tomo el pañuelo purpura atado en su cuello y lo subió hasta su rostro de modo que le cubriera la boca y la nariz, se aseguró de que su revolver estuviera cargado y corrió en dirección al barranco, porque si sus ideas eran ciertas, ahí fue donde la explosión se origino

-ve por la parte trasera de la casa –dijo Red a Bebe- yo iré a ver si la perra de Meyers sigue en el granero-

-muy bien- contesto la rubia con su escopeta en mano, lista para ir a vigilar la retaguardia

-Bebe...-

-¿si?-

-cuidado- menciono Red con voz seria mientras el viento revolvía su rojo cabello

-no temas por mi colorada –contesto Bebe con una sonrisa- estaremos bien-

La rubia corrió en dirección trasera de la casa y Red sonrió al verla alejarse, una sonrisa que duro apenas unos segundos en sus labios, los cuales después tomaron una forma recta y tensa, Red con pistola en mano camino hasta la entrada del granero y abrió la puerta de una patada, de inmediato puso el arma frente a ella, pero para su mala suerte se dio cuenta de que el lugar se encontraba vacío, las cuerdas con las que Leslie había estado atada se encontraban cortadas y tiradas entre la paja, Red chasqueo la lengua con molestia y pensó donde se encontraría Meyers, la respuesta más rápida que pudo procesar fue el lugar donde estaban atados los caballos, si, le sonaba lógico pensar que lo que Leslie haría seria huir, Red salió del granero y corrió hasta donde estaban atados los caballos

-¡qué demonios se supone que haremos aquí encerradas!- exclamo Ruby con enojo

-prepararnos para lo peor- contesto Nicole mientras prepara su carcaj con flechas, una pequeña y liviana hacha así como un pequeño revolver con municiones –ningún lugar es seguro Ruby, pero si alguien llega a entrar a la casa quiero que tomes esta arma, corras a la carreta de Red y huyas lo más pronto que puedas-

La morena puso el revolver en las manos dela pelirroja

-¡no quiero huir! Yo también puedo ayudarles con esto-

-no lo dudo, pero en caso de que pase lo peor quiero que vayas a buscar a tu hermano y no voltees atrás pase lo que pase-

-...-

-¿entendido?-

-si- contesto la chica desviando la mirada con cierta frustración

Token bajo por el barranco en medio de resbalones y pequeñas caídas, una vez que estuvo al fondo y en el riachuelo, busco con la mirada algo que le revelara una pista sobre su atacante, el polvo aún era denso, lo cual molestaba su visión, aun así, agudizo sus otro sentidos y puso especial énfasis en su oído, guardando silencio para tratar de escuchar algo a su alrededor, después de unos segundos de calma pudo escuchar un ruido singular, sonaba como si alguien pisara agua detrás de él, Token volteo rápidamente, justo en el momento en que una sobra salía entre el polvo y se abalanzaba sobre el con una navaja en mano

-vaya, ¡me descubriste negro!-

Le dijo la sombra que no era más que un hombre de edad similar a la suya, cabello castaño, ojos café y risa de desquiciado, si era un hombre de Tenorman y el tal Fosse ya se había presentado, Token suponía que ese que lo atacaba no podía ser otro más que Bill Allen

-desgraciado- murmuro Token

Ambos hombres empezaron a forcejear a un lado del arroyo, Bill intentaba desarmar a Black y Token intentaba apartarlo un para poder apuntarle con su arma y poder dispararle, pero Bill tenía tanta fuerza física como él y eso lo hacía un poco difícil, mantuvieron un forcejeo muy parejo y Bill pudo apartar el cañón de la pistola de su pecho antes de que Token accionara el gatillo, dirigiendo los balazos hacia el cielo, aprovecho que lo brazos de Token estuvieron levantados y golpeo con su rodilla el estómago del moreno, haciéndolo doblarse del dolor, otro golpe de rodilla pero ahora dirigido a su mentón, Black cayo de rodillas para después escupir un poco de sangre

-que decepción –hablo Bill con burla- pensé que el esclavo de Tucker me daría un poco más de diversión-

El castaño aprovecho el momento de debilidad de Token y pateo fuertemente su mano para hacerlo soltar la pistola y desarmarlo por completo, cosa que logro

-¿qué pasa negro, necesitas tu pistola? ¿Los esclavos no saben pelear?-

-¡no soy un esclavo!- grito Token con ira para después tomar las piernas de Bill y empujarlas, haciéndoles perder el equilibrio y llevándole al suelo – ¡y no necesito un arma para acabar contigo!-

Una vez que Bill estuvo por completo en el suelo, Token se posiciono sobre él y comenzó a golpearle el rostro con sus puños, haciéndole sangrar tanto de la nariz como de la boca

oo00oo

-¿que...que escuchaste?- pregunto Jimmy una vez que Ike regreso a su lado y se alejaron caminando de la posada, con dirección a la carreta que los había llevado al pueblo

-el señor Tucker sabe quiénes son ellos, él sabe que Trent Boyett es un asesino y lo tiene bajo su servicio –dijo Ike con seriedad- al parecer estaban "cerrando un trato" para que Scott le entregara a alguien al señor Tucker-

-¿es...escuchaste qui...quie en era ese alguien?-

-Craig Tucker-

Jimmy trato de pensar con un poco de "lógica" en las acciones de su jefe, supuso que era un poco lógico que alguien tan rico contraría gente de ese tipo para encargarse de sus "problemas sucios" y más si ese problema era alguien de la calaña de Craig Tucker, aunque el haber descubierto que Trent Boyett estaba vivo era oro puro y el como buen periodista que era tenía que decirlo a las autoridades correspondientes, había varias cosas que no le cuadraban, ¿de dónde conocía el señor Tucker a alguien como Trent Boyett? ¿Quién era ese tal Scott Tenorman?

-¿que harás Jimmy?-

-¿qué hare?-

-sí, ahora que sabes que Trent Boyett está vivo, supongo que querrás írselo a contar a las autoridades-

-se...sería lo más lo...lógico-

-¿pero no te causa curiosidad saber porque esta aquí y que más se trae entre manos?-

-¿e...escuchaste algo ma...mas, Ike?-

-no...Pero no crees que todo esto es algo extraño, como si solo conociéramos una parte de la historia y la otra fuera un misterio, hay bastantes preguntas que aún no tienen respuestas-

-¿cuáles so...son esos huecos, se...según tú?-

-el principal es Craig Tucker –contesto el menor- no crees que el señor Tucker parece de verdad obsesionado con atraparlo al grado de contratar a alguien como Boyett para lograrlo-

-no...No es para menos... secu...secuestro a su hija y mato a su...su hijo-

-¡ese es otro hueco! Ese hijo fantasma al que nadie conoció y del que solo hablo después de su muerte, además si ese tal "Craig falso" es tan malo como todos dicen, ¿porque aún no ha matado a Ruby? ¿Con que razón la mantendría viva por tanto tiempo? Ella parecía tan...-

Ike dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de hablar de más, sin embargo Jimmy se había dado cuenta de sus palabras y ahora lo miraba con una ceja enarcada y la clara incógnita en su cara

-¿ella parecía? –Pregunto Jimmy- ¿pa...parecía que? Acaso tu...-

-Jimmy, te lo contare como un secreto, ok, no le digas a nadie-

-sa...sabes que...que puedes confiar en mi-

-yo conocí a Ruby Tucker días antes de que el pueblo volara en pedazos –recordó Ike- esa mañana yo había acompañado a Kyle al banco, pero como siempre, me aburrí y Salí a distraerme un rato, fui al almacén de los Tweak por unos caramelos y fue ahí donde la vi por primera vez, no es que la reconociera, solo la vi y ya...-

-¿te...te gusto?-

-¡que! –exclamo el pelinegro sonrojándose un poco y abriendo los ojos con exageración- no, claro que no, es una chiquilla antipática, a mí me gustan las mujeres mayores-

-está bien...en... ¿entonces?-

-en ese momento me pareció la chica más normal del mundo, si me hubieran dicho que era una niña secuestrada por un peligroso criminal que mato a su hermano mayor, no lo creería, porque Ruby Tucker no parecía alguien secuestrada, digo, andaba tranquilamente en la miscelánea viendo un muchacho y comprando dulces, sin ningún secuestrador tras ella-

-...-

-después del ataque a South Park volví a verla aunque dudo mucho que ella me haya visto, fue durante la asamblea, la vi a lo lejos con esa pelirroja sexy que supongo es Red Tucker y otra mujer de piel morena, las seguí hasta su carreta con la intención de saludar a Ruby, pero escuche que hablaban entre ellas y me escondí, escuche que tenían urgencia por ir a decirle a Craig Tucker que lo buscaban y que lo mejor sería escapar...incluso me pareció escuchar que la misma Ruby lo llamo hermano, hubiese escuchado mas pero Stan llego y no pude hacerlo-

Jimmy escuchaba con asombro todo lo que Ike le decía, sobre todo por oír que –contrario a lo que Thomas Tucker decía- Ruby parecía estar perfectamente bien, con su "hermano"

-es...esto suena mu...muy extraño-

-sí, y he armado cierta teoría basándome en lo que he escuchado y visto, incluso en las cosas que tú me has dicho sobre el señor Tucker-

-¿que...que teoría?-

-nunca existieron dos Craig, nunca hubo un usurpador, solo ha sido uno, y es al que Ruby Tucker llama hermano-

-pe...pero si es su hermano de ve...verdad, entonces tam...también debe ser hijo de Thomas Tu...Tucker, no crees que su...suena tétrico pensar en un pa...padre que quiere asesinar a su...su propio hijo-

-técnicamente, lo mato hace años, ahora solo queda un "usurpador" al que le hace falta acabar-

-...-

-Jimmy... ¿como era la señora Laura Tucker?-

-era una...una mujer bonita, delgada, con unos pro...profundos ojos azules y cabello ru...rubio-

-¿era rubia?-

-si-

-oh –se sorprendió Ike – creí que tenía el cabello negro-

-¿po..por qué?-

-pensaba que si de verdad Ruby y Craig son hermanos entonces Craig tendría más parecido a su madre, ya sabes, Ruby tiene el cabello de su padre y los ojos azules, Craig tiene también los ojos azules pero el cabello negro, pensé que era porque la señora Tucker tenía el pelo negro-

-no... –Reflexiono Jimmy- y ahora que lo me...mencionas, conozco a la familia Tucker, el cabello rojo en di...distintas tonalidades es común en...en ellos, todos son pe...pelirrojos o castaños claros, la...la señora Tucker era rubia-

Jimmy pensó las cosas con la cabeza fría y empezó a hilar ideas que se entrelazaban entre ellas formando una verdadera red de intriga, gracias a Ike ahora tenía otra perspectiva del problema, y talvez ese hombre que durante años se había encargado de ayudar, no había sido del todo honesto con el

oo00oo

Token aun mantenía sometido a Bill usando solo sus puños, después de varios minutos de batalla había logrado llevar la ventaja, cuando Bill dejo de luchar y se pidió clemencia a gritos, Token vio la oportunidad para interrogarle

-¿quién eres?-

-mi nombres es Bill, Bill Allen-

-¿eres del grupo de Scott Tenorman, cierto?-

-si-

-¿qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? ¿Por qué nos siguen y nos culpan de sus crímenes?-

Para sorpresa de Token, Bill rio con clara burla, Token levanto el brazo para propinarle un golpe más, pero Bill hablo

-¿que no es obvio?...Craig y Ruby Tucker valen mucho dinero, negro, es cuestión de tiempo para que les capturemos y los vendamos al mejor postor, en este caso, Thomas Tucker-

-eso no pasara-

-tu lealtad hacia tus amos me sorprende-

-no son mis amos, son mis amigos-

-que lindas palabras negro, dignas de ser la ultimas-

El fuerte sonido de dos balazos resonó en el lugar, Bill sonrió con gusto al ver los ojos de Token abrirse por el impacto, el moreno se desplomo casi sobre el cuerpo de Allen con dos disparos en la espalda

-llegaste tarde- dijo Bill levantándose del suelo y dejando a Token tirado mientras la sangre empezaba a brotar de su cuerpo

-solo un poco –contesto Fosse bajando su arma – ¿el negro te dio duro?-

-creo que me rompió la nariz el muy bastardo, pero no hubiese pasado si hubieras llegado antes... ¿dónde está Meyers?-

-a salvo, le deje un arma y le pedí que se escondiera mientras nosotros íbamos por la niña Tucker-

-muy bien, vamos entonces-

Bill recupero su arma y su navaja, se limpió la sangre en rostro y después miro con desprecio el cuerpo de Token tirado boca abajo y con la sangre escurriendo por su espalda, lo escupió con desprecio y después subió con Fosse por el barranco para ir a terminar su misión

oo00oo

-¿entonces los conocías? A los dos que venian con Mccormick- pregunto Craig en el oído de Tweek, aprovechando la cercanía que tenían al ir ambos en el mismo caballo y que Clyde y Kenny iban frente a ellos charlando distraídamente sin prestarles atención

-ngh...si, Butters es mi amigo y Cartman...bueno, me sorprendería saber que tiene un amigo de verdad-

-no lo dudo, parece un ojete, no me agrado-

\- y si no te agrado ¿porque aceptaste hacer tratos con él?-

-porque lo necesitamos, no podemos vivir por siempre escondidos en el desierto y necesitamos armas y dinero para movilizarnos, Meyers no nos ha servido de mucho pero si él cree que le puede sacar más información, allá él-

-¿y que harás una vez que tengas el dinero y las armas? Mgh-

-¿hacer respecto a qué?- pregunto Craig con voz seria

-¿huiras?-

-¿huir? ¿Porque haría eso? Tengo muchas cosas que cobrarle al cabron de Scott Tenorman-

-si...pero...-

-¿pero?-

-no es el único que llego a South Park, Thomas Tucker también está ahí...ugh, y no entiendo muy bien el asunto todavía, pero es de quien huyes ¿cierto?-

Tweek no obtuvo contestación a su pregunta, pero casi pudo adivinar que detrás de él Craig había fruncido el ceño notablemente o había desviado la mirada con incomodidad, como solía hacerlo en las veces que se había mencionado a Thomas Tucker en su presencia, parecía un tema por demás difícil para el pelinegro –y para el resto de su banda-, Tweek deducía que algo de verdad grave había pasado en esa familia, porque al menos él pensaba que eran familia, si Ruby decía que Craig era su hermano y también que Thomas era su padre, entonces por lógica Thomas también era el padre de Craig

-estoy harto- la monótona voz de Craig saco a Tweek de sus pensamientos – han pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que nos vimos y admito que he prolongado este encuentro, pero siempre supe que no podía hacerlo por siempre, que pase lo que tenga que pasar-

-¿Craig?-

-sabes, cuando salí de Alabama pensé que no duraría mucho vivo, pero ya han pasado cuatro años y sigo aquí, creo que he alargado mi vida más de lo pensado-

-gha, no hables como si te fueras a morir-

-¿y por qué no? No me digas que lamentarías mi muerte-

-eres un engreído-

-¿te dolería Tweek?-

-claro que no-

-¿seguro, Ni un poquito?-el pelinegro paso sus brazos alrededor del ojiverde y lo abrazo por detrás apegándolo mas a su cuerpo y hablando seductoramente en su oido –yo sé que si me extrañarías, ayer en la noche me lo dejaste claro-

-ugh...yo no quería-

-y después de tres segundos si quisiste, y mucho-

-no creas que no me doy cuenta de que estas hablando de esto solo para evadir el tema de Thomas Tucker- menciono Tweek con voz seria

-Tsk...-chasqueo la lengua Craig –muy bien "honey", no eres tan idiota-

-¿ugh, como me llamaste?-

-¿idiota?-

-no, lo otro-

-¿honey?-

-no me digas así –respondió Tweek sonrojado hasta las orejas- es vergonzoso-

-pero que adorable de tu parte, se te pusieron las orejas rojas, Honey-

-deja de llamarme así-

-lo siento honey, tratare de no hacerlo en público, pero en privado no prometo nada...honey-

Tweek frunció el ceño con molestia y las mejillas aun sonrojadas, Craig ya había descubierto una nueva forma de joderlo, además de que de nuevo le había evadido el tema, el rubio suspiro con resignación, ya tendría otra oportunidad para hacer hablar a Craig Tucker

oo00oo

Bebe había escuchado dos disparos provenientes del arroyo, de inmediato corrió por la parte trasera de la casa y bajo por el barranco para ver que ocurría, camino unos cuantos metros cuesta abajo hasta encontrarse con lo que parecía un cuerpo tirado junto al riachuelo, se acercó con mucho cuidado y escopeta en mano para ver de quien se trataba, una vez cerca pudo reconocerlo de inmediato

-¡oh, por dios, Token!-

Grito acercándose hasta el moreno y viendo los dos disparos en su espalda, la rubia lo movió con cuidado y lo puso de costado para ver si aún respiraba, tomo su pulso y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy mal, tenía que conseguirle ayuda de inmediato, tenía que llevarlo hasta donde Nicole

-Token, ¿puedes oírme?...Token, reacciona por favor-

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, Bebe tomo al moreno y paso uno de sus brazos tras sus hombros para poderle cargar con más facilidad, pero al ser el chico más pesado y tener que ir cuesta arriba el trabajo no fue tan fácil para Stevens

-diablos, ¿qué demonios pasa allá afuera?- pregunto irritada Ruby

-aléjate de la puerta, Ruby-

-¡pero algo paso! Tú también oíste los disparos-

-si, pero trata de calmarte y mantener la cabeza fría, actuar de forma imprudente no es una buena opción-

-¡no!, no, no, no...ya estoy harta de estar solo aquí dentro, debo saber que sucede afuera-

-¡RUBY, NO!-

Grito Nicole un segundo antes de que la pelirroja abriera la puerta y fuera tomada inmediatamente del cuello, Nicole llevo su mano rápidamente hasta el carcaj que llevaba con ella y puso una flecha en el arco, apuntando a los dos hombres que se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta y tenían a Ruby tomada de la garganta

-alto mujer apache – hablo Fosse- baja el arco o nos veremos obligados a matar a la chiquilla-

Amenazo mientras apuntaba con su revolver a la cabeza de Ruby, la cual forcejeaba inútilmente para que Bill la soltara, Nicole los miro con odio pero cedió y bajo el arco lentamente

-muy bien –hablo Bill- ahora va... ¡ARGHH!-

Grito con fuerza al sentir como Ruby le daba un codazo en sus partes nobles, la soltó y se agacho para soportar un poco el dolor

-¡mocosa hija de puta, estúpida!- grito Bill

-¿Bill, estas bien?-

Pregunto Fosse bajando su arma y tratando de ayudar a su amigo, Nicole aprovecho el momento de inmediato y llevo su mano hasta la pequeña hacha que se encontraba atada en su cinturón, lanzándola rápidamente en dirección de Fosse y dándole justo en la mano que sostenía la pistola, cortándole tres dedos de un golpe, Fosse grito al ver la sangre que salía de su mano y sus tres dedos en el suelo

Mientras tanto Red revisaba los caballos, los cuales estaban exaltados y relinchaban ruidosamente por la pasada explosión y los disparos , pero no parecía faltar ninguno, así que supuso que Meyers y el cómplice que la había ayudado a escapar se encontraban cerca, un extraño y grande bulto dentro de su carreta la hizo ponerse en alerta, no recordaba que eso estuviera ahí antes, verifico que su pistola estuviera cargada y se acercó lentamente para verificar, una vez que estuvo cerca se asomó poco a poco al interior y tomo por un extremo la lona que cubría el bulto, apunto a él y quito rápidamente la lona encontrándose con los cadáveres muertos de los animales que habían cazado antes

-jure que te mataría-

Le dijo la fría voz de Leslie Meyers detrás de ella mientras le apuntaba con su arma en las sienes, a penas Red tuvo un segundo para reaccionar y darse cuenta de que había caído en una trampa, fue un solo segundo en el que escucho como se jalo el gatillo, que acciono el arma y se llevó su vida

oo00oo

Después de escuchar el tercer disparo Nicole se apresuró en recuperar su arco y flechas para acabar con Bill y Fosse, pero al llevar su vista al frente se encontró con Fosse sosteniendo una barra de dinamita en la mano que aun tenia dedos

-¡tú no vas a acabar conmigo, maldita negra!-

Bill a su lado saco un par de fósforos y encendió uno acercándolo hacia la mecha, sin embargo un disparo frustro la acción, Fosse cayó muerto con una bala en el cráneo que le perforo desde atrás, Ruby y Nicole miraron con asombro que había sido Bebe la que había hecho tal hazaña, sin embargo la felicidad de la morena duro poco al ver que esta traía consigo a Token sangrante e inconsciente, Bill salió rápido del asombro de ver a su mejor amigo muerto y con lágrimas de odio y dolor tomo la dinamita que Fosse había dejado caer, encendiendo la mecha rápidamente

-¡esto acaba aquí!- grito Allen

Las mujeres se dieron cuenta de que la mecha estaba encendida y explotaría en poco tiempo, Ruby ante la presión de saber que no quedaba mucho tiempo, tomo el pequeño revolver que Nicole le había dado y apunto con él a Bill Allen, disparándole repetidamente hasta dejarlo muerto y bañado en su sangre junto al cadáver de Fosse

-¡Salgamos de aquí!- grito la pelirroja

Las mujeres apenas pudieron salir corriendo de la casa cuando la mecha llego a su fin, la onda expansiva las arrojo violentamente varios metros entre arena y piedras, quedaron vivas, pero bastante lastimadas y con la piel caliente por la radiación del fuego

Entre las llamas que había alcanzado al granero se escuchó un relinchido, Bebe, Nicole y Ruby voltearon a ver de qué se trataba y vieron a Leslie Meyers salir a lomo de caballo y velozmente hasta su libertad, Bebe se apresuró en levantarse entre la arena, disparándole a Leslie que se alejaba poco a poco del lugar, pudo haberla matado de un solo tiro, pero su hombro se encontraba dislocado y le fue imposible saber si acertó, cayo de rodilla frustrada, con la casa en llamas tras ella, sus compañeras mal heridas, y un hombre al borde de la muerte

oo00oo

Mientras tanto Leslie huía velozmente, estaba fatigada al extremo, su cuerpo casi no tenía fuerzas y uno de los disparos de Bebe le había atravesado la pierna, por lo cual se comenzaba a desangrar, pero aun así no se detendría, buscaría además una ruta alterna para no encontrarse con Craig y su grupo, el lado de las vías le parecía el más seguro, después de escuchar la explosión y ver a las mujeres vivas supo que Bill y Fosse habían muerto, lo lamento un poco, al fin y al cabo por esos "idiotas" ella había logrado escapar

-gracias…-susurro al viento mientras se recostaba en el lomo del caballo y cerraba los ojos con calma.

* * *

si, a este arco de la historia lo llamare "El arco de las muertes", creo que ya me estaba tardando para empezar a matar jajajajaja, nos leemos luego

Sayonara!


	25. Cenizas

Hola gente!, uf, un poco más y pensé que ya no alcanzaría a subir este capítulo...pero aquí esta :D , así que vayamos a lo de siempre

 **Srita. Miseria:** tu sugerencia del Tweeny está siendo seriamente considerada, en serio, eso de shippear a Tweek con otros se me da fácil XD jeje...respecto al RedBe, que bueno que te gustara, nada mal para ser mi primer intromisión yuri, pero ya sabes, este fic es de vaqueros y los vaqueros traen pistolas y las pistolas matan, y aunque este fic es de romance, pues también tiene drama...sorry

 **Karan Fucker01:** yo no la mate, fue Leslie...ok, pésima excusa, ¿porque? Pues por desgraciada! Jajaja XD ok, no, pero la muerte de Red ya era algo que tenía que hacer, o sea no por ser de los protagonistas te aseguras que llegaras al final de la historia vivito y coleando, y fue un honor hacerte llorar –en el buen sentido- estoy igual que tú, pocas historias me hacen chillar

 **AkiraLara:** soy peor que mala XD este capítulo va a confirmarte lo de Red –por si aún no estas segura- y Token...no sé, ya veremos si los comentarios de aliento me motivan a salvarlo jajaja y sobre el capítulo de Put it Down, sea inglés, latino o hasta en tailandés, lo vería en cualquier idioma aunque no entendiera ni chucha XD

 **Miload47:** pues Leslie al menos cumplió su promesa de matar a una de sus captoras, faltan las otras...Randy padre de Craig (WTF?) jajaja te imaginas? Esa es una de las teorías más locas que he leído...y la consideraría a futuro, o si, Jimmy e Ike son los cerebritos de la historia, eso ni lo dudes, además lo del Honey fue de a fuerzas que lo pondría, o sea esto en mega Hype por eso

 **SegenRott:** primero te contestare las dudas, la relación Creek me tomaría dos hojas explicarte como la estoy desarrollando y su transfondo, pero ahí te va el resumen, del lado de Craig esta que él se sabe gay, cuando conoció a Tweek le recordó vagamente a su primer amor y por eso le llamo la atención, pero ya conviviendo con él se dio cuenta de que no era para nada como Thomas, pero de todas formas le gusto –y podría decir que más- recordemos que dice que Thomas le hacía sentir bonito, pero Tweek le hace sentir de todo, Craig tiene 23 años y a esa edad ya sabe lo que quiere, por el otro lado Tweek es inexperto, nunca tuvo novia y en un pueblo tan chico y tradicional ni como saber que te van más los hombres, está descubriendo su sexualidad de una forma muy tardía y así como va yo le voy más a Bisexual, ya que Ruby lo beso y le gusto, o puede que va muchas similitudes entre los hermanos y le guste estar con ambos...ya aclarare eso después! XD y cuantos capítulos serán? Mmm en realidad no lo sé, pero no es la segunda temporada como piensas, en realidad es la tercera, es que ya en mi cuaderno tengo escritos varios arcos, episodios especiales, teorías, diagramas y fichas de los personajes así como el orden en que morirán, así como el final, pero no cuento los capítulos, salen los que tienen que salir, a veces más a veces menos...

 **Ladyvigee:** pues aquí está la continuación y gracias por tu RW, sobre tu duda...no, no tuvieron su primera vez, solo se besuquearon XD espero no haber roto tus ilusiones, pero si va a ver lemon me tomare mí tiempo para describirlo, disfruta este cap!

 **Luis Carlos:** vaya, a diferencia del resto mencionaste más la muerte de Bill y Fosse que de la de Red, bien, y ya vez...no juzgues a los idiotas, pueden darte una que otra sorpresa, sobre tu otra pregunta la respuesta la veras aquí –respecto a Clyde-

 **Queen Of Yaoiland:** jeje "cara mia" me recordó a "los locos Adams" XD que galante...pues ya está aquí la continuación, no sé cuándo leas esto –suenas ocupada- pero disfruta el capítulo y los que vengan, yo también estaré ansiosa de leer tus RW en el futuro

 **CofeeCreek:** pues Red...la contestación a esa pregunta viene en este capítulo, y en cuanto al resto de preguntas son un montón de spoilers que creo mejor contestar con el paso de la historia –en serio- incluso lo de Nicole, ya me tocara escribir un poco de su pasado obscuro, y Ruby solo es joven e inexperta, y pues a esa edad todo se nos hace taaaan fácil, es impulsiva, si, esa palabra la define bien, lo del momento Creek en el caballo fue mi momento fanservice jeje, oye! Se prestó perfecto, digo, al arrimón fue perfecto jajaja ok, ya me callo, disfruta el capítulo!

Uff...vaya que ahora si comentaron bastante, al parecer la muerte de Red les afecto bastante XD pensando en eso matare personajes favoritos más seguido jajaja

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Arrow**

 _-¡¿A dónde creen que van?!-_

 _Craig y Token detuvieron el andar de sus caballos, era casi media noche pero a la luz de la luna no se les hizo difícil reconocer esos largos cabellos rojos, Red Tucker se para frente a ellos en medio del camino, con esa mirada tan segura y los brazos en forma de jarra, Ruby que iba sentada tras Craig y abrazándose de su hermano para no caer del caballo, miro a Red con preocupación, temiendo que su padre la hubiese mandado por ella_

 _-apártate, Red –hablo Craig con seriedad_

 _-¿en serio, De verdad van a irse a mitad de la noche como unos bandoleros?-_

 _-tú no lo entiendes Red, y si viniste a detenernos te informo que no funcionara-_

 _La pelirroja miro seriamente a los tres que se encontraban delante de ella, sin decir nada, el ambiente se volvió tenso y cuando Token estuvo a punto de decir para que la pelirroja se quitara de medio camino, Red soltó una carcajada escandalosa que rompió toda tensión y seriedad, Craig, Ruby y Token la miraron con rareza_

 _-¡oh por dios, chicos! –Dijo la pelirroja entre risas- debieron haber visto sus caras, fueron épicas-_

 _-¿qué demonios te pasa?- pregunto Craig enarcando una ceja_

 _-nada, solo estaba jugando con ustedes-_

 _-¿no viniste a evitar que huyéramos?- pregunto Ruby_

 _-no...Aunque respecto a eso me tienen en verdad indignada chicos, ¿planeaban irse solo ustedes tres y sin invitarme? Eso es inaceptable-_

 _-no vamos de día de campo –contesto Craig –tenemos motivos muy fuertes para irnos-_

 _-¡yo también tengo motivos muy fuertes para querer irme de aquí!...papá me comprometió Scott Malkinson, y no tengo nada en contra de "Scotty", pero de verdad él no es mi tipo-_

 _-Red –intervino ahora Token- ¿estas consciente de que al momento de huir de aquí estas llevándole la contraria a Thomas Tucker? Cuando él se dé cuenta de que no estamos en sus dominios nos va a buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras, y sabes que eso no es bueno-_

 _-¿y?...dudo mucho que yo le importe a mi tío, no creo que llevarme a mi vaya a ser de su interés, pero en cambio se llevan a Ruby, y ella sí que le importa...¿por qué Craig? ¿Quieres lastimar al tío Thomas donde más le duele?-_

 _-¡yo elegí venir!- contesto Ruby antes de que Craig lo hiciera_

 _-y yo también estoy eligiendo...chicos, creí que éramos amigos y estaríamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas, la verdad me dolió pensar que solo se irían y me dejarían aquí, sola-_

 _Las palabras de la pelirroja calaron de cierta forma en los tres, recordando que ella había sido la que había formado ese pequeño grupo de amigos, había sido ella quien les presento a Clyde, había sido ella quien ayudo a escapar a Token de varios castigos, había sido ella quien había estado con Craig cuando era un niño solitario, y lo más importante, había sido ella quien motivo a Ruby a salir al jardín esa tarde lluviosa en la que hablaría por primera vez con su hermano le debían mucho a Red Tucker, y dejarla sola no sonaba como algo grato_

 _-está bien –hablo por fin Craig –pero no des mucho problemas, por favor-_

 _-lo intentare...pero de Clyde no prometo nada-_

 _-¿Clyde?-_

 _La mujer silbo como señal y en unos instantes salió Clyde al camino sobre la carreta de Red, con su habitual sonrisa_

 _-hola chicos- saludo el castaño_

 _-¿le dijiste al gordo de Clyde?- pregunto Ruby_

 _-claro, el también es parte del grupo-_

 _-¿pero no creen que llevar una carreta puede hacer más lento el viaje y más notoria nuestra presencia?- pregunto Token_

 _-¡para nada! –Contesto Red- los caballos son más veloces que ninguno, además una carreta es de mucha utilidad, como por ejemplo, llevar a Ruby dormida sin temor de que se caiga del caballo-_

 _-¡no tengo sueño!- contesto Ruby mientras hacia un puchero y se abrazaba más fuerte de la cintura de Craig_

 _-si claro, creo que bostezaste mientras decías eso-_

 _-¡yo no...-_

 _-sube a la carreta, Ruby –la interrumpió Craig- podrás dormir un poco si vas ahí-_

 _-¡pero!-_

 _-sin peros niñita –dijo Clyde- si las niñas no duermen antes de media noche en cuco se las llevara-_

 _-tengo casi 11 años –contesto Ruby mientras le levantaba el dedo medio a Donovan- no creo en esas tonterías del cuco-_

 _-sube de todas formas –insistió Craig –prometiste que serias obediente y no darías problemas-_

 _Ruby suspiro con resignación y acato la orden de su hermano, Red la ayudo a bajar del caballo del pelinegro y la subió hasta la carreta, donde Ruby pudo notar que ya se encontraba preparada, tenía un par de mantas, algo de comida que les duraría un par de días y dos escopetas, Red había sido lo suficientemente precavida para contar con esos detalles, al parecer no sería una molestia después de todo_

 _-acomódate donde quieras –le dijo la pelirroja mayor mientras se sentaba en el banquillo junto a Donovan- esta carreta es muy cómoda y dormirás enseguida-_

 _-¿te gusta mucho esta carreta, cierto?-_

 _-sí, es el mejor regalo que me pudo haber dado mi padre, no solo porque es muy útil, sino porque con ella puedo ir a donde quiera y ser libre, cuando me muera háganme el favor de quemarme junto a ella, así poder llegar más rápido al más allá- rio con diversión_

 _-no digas tonterías –reprendió Craig_

 _-sí, además eres muy joven –hablo Token- para cuando llegues a vieja la carreta ya ni siquiera existirá-_

 _-bueno, de todas formas quémenme –respondió Red- prefiero que mi cuerpo arda en una hoguera ardiente como lo fue mi vida y después el viento se lleve mis cenizas, a que termine putrefacta, bajo tierra y sepultada bajo la eternidad-_

 _-o también podrías morir en el desierto devorada por buitres- añadió Clyde con diversión_

 _-o hinchada bajo un lago, quien sabe- siguió la pelirroja_

 _-ya cierren la boca-_

 _Les dijo Craig mientras ponía su caballo en marcha, Token le siguió de cerca y Clyde y Red hicieron lo mismo, riendo por lo bajo y contando más de las ocurrencias que tenían, mientras Ruby dormitaba dentro de la carreta, el pequeño grupo de cinco se fue alejando poco a poco de las tierras donde habían nacido, cubiertos por el discreto manto de la noche_

oo00oo

Las llamas bailaban reunidas en una gran hoguera, su fuego iluminaba la callada noche del desierto así como los rostros tristes y lastimosos de quienes le observaban

Craig , a pesar de mantener su acostumbrado rostro de frialdad, podía transmitir en sus ojos toda la tristeza que sentía, Tweek Tweak a su lado miraba las llamas con una seriedad increíble en el, lamentando no solo por la vida que se acababan de llevar, si no también por el recuerdo de que el mismo fuego se había llevado a sus padres y había sido provocado por las mismas personas, Ruby sollozo a pesar de no querer hacerlo, Bebe se permitió llorar más libremente, en silencio y a un lado de Clyde Donovan que miraba el fuego arder sin ningún tipo de emoción en el, como si sus sentimientos y emociones hubieran abandonado su cuerpo

" _una parte de él también estaba muriendo"_

Pensó Kenny Mccormick después de ver a Donovan de reojo, entendía muy bien su sentir y el de todos los presentes, la muerte podía llegar a ser devastadora no para quien se iba con ella, si no con quienes se quedaban a lamentar la partida, que en este caso se trataba de una mujer tan carismática y hermosa como lo había sido Red Tucker, el saber que ahora estaba muerta y su cuerpo era consumido por la ardiente hoguera hasta volverla cenizas era un duro golpe para todos, pero esa había sido su voluntad y en parte creyó entender la razón, Red siempre había sido una mujer apasionada en todos los sentidos, tan llena vida y belleza como el mismo fuego, el fundirse con las llamas y que el calor de estas se elevara hasta el cielo era un final digno para ella, Kenneth desvió la mirada de la carreta en llamas que contenía el cuerpo de Red y la dirigió a un costado del grupo que –a su manera- despedían a esa hermosa pelirroja, su vista se concentró en la mujer de piel morena que trataba las heridas de Token Black, Nicole, le había parecido escuchar que era su nombre, Nicole se encontraba un poco apartada de la hoguera y tenía el cuerpo de Token boca abajo – en un improvisado tendido sobre una manta que había logrado salvar- la chica se encargaba de poner varias plantas medicinales en las heridas, con la esperanza de que estas se llevaran la fiebre que acababa de aparecer en el inconsciente Token, Kenny sintió un nudo en la garganta, las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor para Tucker y su grupo, además la fuga de Meyers solo hacía imposible la ayuda que se supone Eric les daría, mas sin embargo Kenny se propuso así mismo que les ayudaría

Esa noche ni siquiera pensaron en dormir, se quedaron atentos viendo al fuego llevárselo todo y derramaron las lágrimas que tenían que derramar, además de estar atentos al estado de Token y esperar su mejoría, cuando el sol empezó a salir por el horizonte Craig se apartó de las cenizas y camino hasta el arroyo para mojarse la cara, al agacharse pudo ver su reflejo en el agua y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban rojos

 _-¡Red!-_

 _-Rebecca...-_

 _-no Craig, se supone que debes llamarme RED-_

 _-tu nombre es Rebecca, ¿por qué te llamaría como un color?-_

 _-por qué no me gusta Rebecca, suena como nombre de señora, además el rojo es mejor color del mundo, ¡solo mira mi cabello! son como hilos hechos del Ruby-_

 _-eres una niña boba-_

 _-¡y tu un niño pesado!-_

Craig sonrió de medio lado al recordar esa escena, tenían seis y cinco años en aquel entonces, Red había sido la primera en acercarse a él durante su infancia, Skeeter, el padre de Red y hermano de menor de Thomas solía ir casi a diario a su casa para tratar diferentes negocios, llevando siempre a su pequeña hija y permitiéndole vagar por toda la casa si así lo quería, fue así como se conocieron y ella empezó a hablarle cada vez que iba

 _-¿porque tu no vas a la escuela?-_

 _-mi mama me da clases aquí-_

 _-que aburrido...al menos deberías salir a jugar con otros niños-_

 _-padre no me deja hacerlo, dice que no debo juntarme con ninguno de esos niños porque no somos iguales-_

 _-sí, el tío Thomas es muy estricto...me da algo de miedo-_

 _-a mi también-susurro_

Craig miro su reflejo en el agua y apretó sus labios con fuerza, se mojó el rostro repetidas veces y revolvió al agua con sus lágrimas de modo que estas no se notaron, mas sin embargo el dolor en su pecho no podía disimularse

-Craig...-

-ahora no, Kenny- dijo con su voz nasal y sin mirar al inmortal que se había parado a su lado

-Craig, entiendo tu dolor, pero no me puedes decir que "ahora no", tenemos que movilizarnos rápido, estuve pensando toda la noche y creo que debemos seguir con el plan-

-ya no hay plan, Mccormick...esa puta de Meyers se escapó y ya no tenemos nada que darle al gordo culón de Cartman-

-al menos debemos intentarlo-

-¿¡como!? – Grito Craig exaltado- no tenemos armas, dinero o un rehén, Token esta grave, Red...Red se ha ido y estamos varados en este maldito desierto ¡dime qué demonios tengo que hacer!-

-primero debes calmarte Tucker, demonios, nunca pensé que viviría para ver a Craig Tucker así de exaltado-

-eres el inmortal ¿no?...posiblemente vivirás para ver muchas cosas-

-puede que sí, pero algo que no me gustaría ver seria tú final o el de los tuyos-

-demasiado tarde, Red...-

-sí, lamentablemente llegamos tarde para salvar a Red, pero aún podemos salvar a los demás, Token aún sigue vivo, si lo llevamos a South Park podemos hacer algo para curarle-

-¿a South Park? –Craig enarco una ceja- ¿se te olvida que somos prófugos de la justicia? En cuanto nos vean van a lincharnos-

-no lo harán si vamos al lugar correcto...tengo un plan, Tucker-

Clyde había permanecido de pie toda la noche, desde que el fuego inicio hasta que ya no quedo nada, quieto como una estatua, sin llorar o hablar, solo quieto mirando al frente, Bebe se acercó a él mientras se secaba las lágrimas y lo tomaba de la manga de la camisa para que volteara a verla

-Clyde...siéntate un momento, llevas parado toda la noche-

La rubia lo jalo hasta lo que antes era el pórtico de la casa y Donovan se dejó llevar como un niño pequeño, en silencio y con la mirada perdida, se sentaron en la pila de madera y Bebe paso su mano sobre los cabellos castaños en un intento conciliador, pero Clyde no hizo ni dijo nada, solo se quedó junto a la rubia, ambos sumidos en un profundo silencio

Tweek los miro algo alejado de ellos, mientras recuperaba un par de caballos que se habían alejado corriendo al momento de la explosión pero que ahora regresaban a él, pudo ver por la mirada de su mejor amiga lo mucho que estaba sufriendo

-Tweek...-

La suave voz de Ruby lo saco de sus pensamientos y se giró hasta encontrarse con la chiquilla, la cual tenía los ojos hinchados de haber llorado, así como la ropa sucia y manchas de sangre en ella, lucia lamentable, y Tweek no quería ni imaginarse el horror que había vivido el día anterior para llegar a verse así, era solo una niña al fin y al cabo, soltó a los caballos y se acercó a la pelirroja para abrazarla cálidamente, al sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella Ruby correspondió al abrazo y se aferró a Tweek fuertemente mientras las lágrimas volvían a escapar de sus ojos, Tweek la dejo desahogarse un rato en sus brazos, hasta que vio a Craig y al inmortal regresar del arroyo, el azabache le dedico una mirada seria y después les pidió a todos que se reunieran a su lado, les diría cuál es el siguiente plan

oo00oo

Tal y como habían acordado desde la vez anterior, la búsqueda de Craig Tucker en el desierto seguía en marcha y aun salían a buscarle a él o a cualquier pista que los llevara con su paradero, Kyle Broflovski junto a Jimbo Kern y su amigo Ned cabalgaban por la ruta de las vías de tren mientras Stan y Randy Marsh lo hacían por el lado opuesto, habían salido desde temprano con la idea de aprovechar el día al máximo y tener suerte en su búsqueda, pasaban ya de las diez de la mañana y no habían encontrado nada, pero eso cambio cuando a lo lejos la sombra de un caballo parecía acercarse, Kyle junto a Jimbo y Ned prepararon sus armas por si se trataba de alguna trampa, el caballo se fue acercando más y más hasta dejar ver que alguien lo montaba, alguien que parecía inconsciente y con sangre en una de sus piernas, de inmediato se bajaron de sus caballos y pararon al animal que parecía cansado

-¡pero si es una mujer!- exclamo Jimbo después de que Ned bajara el cuerpo de la pelinegra que parecía

-déjenme ver- se acercó Kyle que al momento de ver su rostro pudo reconocerlo de inmediato

" _mi nombres es Leslie Meyers"_

Recostaron a la mujer en el suelo y Kyle de inmediato pidió que buscaran un poco de agua para darle, a pesar de su apariencia sucia, maltratada y con una seria herida de bala en la pierna, Kyle pudo reconocerla como esa elegante mujer que había entrado a su banco meses atrás, se preguntaba qué clase de bestia la había atacado de tal forma

Los ojos de la mujer parecieron abrirse unos segundos, Kyle la tomo en sus brazos para hablarle y preguntarle quien le había hecho daño, pero la mujer parecía delirante, sonrió por lo que pareció apenas un segundo y llevo su mano hasta uno de los mechones rojos que escapaban del sombrero de Kyle, acariciando el cabello

-Sc...Scott- susurro la mujer de forma apenas audible para después caer inconsciente

-¡rápido! Súbanla a un caballo y llévenla al pueblo, necesita un médico-

Con ayuda de Ned y Jimbo subieron a la pelinegra al caballo y se apuraron en ir a South Park, Kyle pensó que ya después se disculparía con Stan por dejar su misión de lado

oo00oo

-Bu...buenos días...señor Tucker-

Saludo Jimmy al encontrarse en la terraza a Thomas Tucker, el cual leía el periódico local con un una cara de aburrimiento

-buenos días Jimmy –respondió el pelirrojo si dejar de ver el papel escrito

-me sor...sorprende verle aquí, pe...pensé que había ido junto a Ky...Kyle, en la búsqueda de Cr...Craig Tucker-

-tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero creo que ya no estoy para esos trotes, me estoy volviendo viejo-

-no...No diga eso, us...usted es más fuerte e imp…imponente que varios jóvenes, mi...míreme a mí, por ejemplo-

Thomas sonrió ante las palabras del chico y bajo su periódico mientras invitaba al chico a sentarse a su lado en la mesa, Jimmy lo hizo y comenzó a planear como iniciar su sutil interrogatorio

-no te menosprecies Jimmy, si bien las habilidades físicas no son tu fuerte, lo compensas con un gran cerebro-

-o...ojala las chi...chicas tomaran el ce...cerebro como una parte atractiva...a mí me gustaría mas ser un me...mejor mozo, me imagino que usted en su...su juventud, fue uno grande-

-no es por presumir, pero así fue – sonrió Thomas de forma arrogante – en mis años de juventud pude tener a cuanta mujer deseara, ya fuera por mi porte, mi galantería o incluso mi fortuna, nadie me decía que no...Excepto Laura, ella fue diferente a todas- menciono con melancolía

Jimmy sonrió de forma discreta al escuchar mencionar el nombre de Laura, tal vez por ahí podía empezar a indagar

-su...su voz sonó triste, aun de...debe de amarla mu...mucho-

-lo hago, solo dios sabe lo mucho que aun la amo y como la extraño, ella y yo nacimos para estar juntos, desde siempre-

-¿siempre?-

-si...lo supe desde la primera vez que la vi, yo era solo un mocoso de doce o trece años, recuerdo que lo primero que vi fue su largo cabello dorado, ella estaba de espaldas y cuando volteo vi sus profundos ojos azules, en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para mí, y supe que no sentiría nunca más por nadie lo que sentí en ese momento, así que me puse como meta conquistarla y estar a su lado por siempre-

-y...y al final lo...lo consiguió-

-sí, admito que conquistarla no fue fácil pero le demostré que yo era capaz de amarla como nadie lo haría, aceptándola con todas sus virtudes...y defectos-

Susurro lo último con una molestia que no pasó desapercibida para Jimmy

-¿de...defectos?-

-las personas no son perfectas, Jimmy, e incluso Laura tuvo defectos y cometió errores que para muchos serian imperdonables, pero mi amor por ella siempre fue puro y la acepte tal y como era, fue eso lo que la convenció de que éramos el uno para el otro y acepto quedarse a mi lado, teniendo como fruto de nuestro amor a mi pequeña Ruby-

-ya lo creo...ella es mu...muy parecida a usted-

-solo en el cabello y carácter –respondió Thomas con orgullo- pero lo más bonito de ella son esos ojos azules que heredo de Laura, Ruby saco lo mejor de cada uno-

-¿y Cr...Craig?-

-ah, sí...también Craig-

-¿co...como era Craig, se...señor Tucker?-

-¿él? Bueno...se parecía más a la familia de Laura-

-¿era rubio?-

-si...y también heredo los ojos azules de su madre, pero su mirada era...no sé, pero era pesada-

-ta...talvez de algún familiar de...de la señora Laura-

-quizás, pero no hablemos de él, está muerto al fin y al cabo-

Jimmy asintió educadamente pero sin dejar pasar la forma en la que Thomas le había dicho esas palabras, desprecio, de esa forma las había dicho

oo00oo

El ceño de Eric Cartman se frunció notablemente al ver a Kenny llegar con Craig Tucker y su banda, se adentraron a su casa por el jardín trasero y cerraron el portón detrás de ellos, pudo distinguir entre los presentes a Tweek Tweak y a Bebe Stevens, parecían recién sacados de una balacera o de una zona de guerra, incluso noto que llevaban a un hombre herido –e inconsciente- sobre uno de los caballos, algo no le gusto a Cartman de esa escena y se acercó hasta los bandidos con Leopold Stotch detrás de él, que miraba la escena curioso

-¿pero que es toda esta caravana? –Pregunto Cartman- creí que solo me traerían a la perra de Scott-

-si...sobre eso- contesto Kenny bajándose de su caballo y parándose frente Cartman- bueno, muchas cosas pasaron y se escapó-

-¡¿que?!- grito Cartman histérico – ¡solo era una puta! ¿Cómo pudieron dejar que eso pasara?-

-no era solo "una puta" –contesto Craig mientras se bajaba del caballo y los otros hacían lo mismo, a excepción de Nicole que sostenía a Token sobre el animal – dos más de la banda de Tenorman atacaron ayer nuestro escondite y la dejaron escapar-

-¡no intenten justificarse con eso! –exclamo molesto el gordo- el trato era armas y dinero a cambio de la tal Meyers, pero ya que no la tienen, no hay ningún trato, ¡fuera de mi propiedad!-

-no es ninguna justificación –intervino Kenny- pero eso es solo una muestra de lo que la gente de Scott es capaz, ¡tú mismo lo sabes! ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas la balacera de la otra noche?-

-cállate Kenny, no estoy de humor para recordar eso, ¿además para que los trajiste? En cuanto hubieras visto que Meyers no estaba te hubieras regresado solo-

-no, aun sin Meyers todavía podemos mantener el trato-respondió el inmortal- ellos acabaron ayer con dos del grupo de Scott, por lo cual solo queda Leslie, la cual no es seguro que este viva, Trent Boyett que está en el pueblo, y el mismo Scott, aun podemos acabar con ellos, solo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo para planear y...un escondite-

Eric frunció el ceño aún más al entender lo que Kenny quería decir, pero si de por sí ya veía riesgoso aliarse con criminales, ahora tener a alguien tan buscado como Craig Tucker bajo su techo le parecía una locura que podría terminar perjudicándolo

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- respondió tajante -¿acaso te volviste loco? Esto no es ningún albergue ni casa de beneficencia ¡váyanse de mi casa ahora!-

-pero...-

-¡pero nada, Kenny! Si no sacas a estos bandidos de aquí, tú te vas con ellos-

Dijo Cartman completamente furioso, Kenny buscaba las mejores palabras para tratar de convencer a su jefe, pero no se le ocurría nada, de la misma forma Butters pensaba en cómo ayudar a Kenny y sus amigos, pero conocía a Cartman mejor que nadie y hacerle entrar en razones era difícil

-¡basta ya, culón!-

El grito femenino de Bebe Stevens resonó entre su grupo, todos voltearon a verla y ella a paso firme camino hasta quedar frente a Eric que la miraba con desdén, Tweek tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto y camino hasta quedar detrás de su amiga, sirviéndole de respaldo

-¿podrías dejar de ser tan egoísta y mezquino alguna vez en tu vida? –Pregunto la rubia molesta- no creas que no fue difícil pelear con esos hijos de puta-

-no me importa perra – le contesto Cartman- teníamos un trato y tus nuevos amiguitos no lo cumplieron, jodanse ahora-

-ugh...no vamos a ser los únicos en jodernos –respondió Tweek –tu medio hermano vendrá por ti, y lo sabes, posiblemente te vuele en pedazos como lo hizo con todo el pueblo-

-¿quieres asustarme, marica? No funciona-

-no necesitamos asustarte –le contesto Bebe- solo te recordamos que tenemos un enemigo en común, ambos estamos tras Scott, pero nosotros tenemos más posibilidades de acabar con él y sus cómplices porque ya los conocemos, ya acabamos con dos ¿pero tú? Dudo mucho que puedas solo con él, vendrá por ti, y cuando lo haga ni siquiera esta gran casa podrá esconderte o protegerte...vinimos contigo porque Kenny lo sugirió, pero Tweek y yo teníamos a otra persona en mente para contarle todo lo que sabemos de quien voló al pueblo-

-¿otra persona? ¿y quién podría hacerte caso, puta?-

-mi mejor amiga, Wendy...ella es inteligente y sabrá escuchar, además si le decimos quien voló de verdad el pueblo y lo entrega a las autoridades, vaya, eso la pondría como una heroína y todos la querrían de alcaldesa-

Eric chasqueo la lengua con irritación al escuchar esas palabras, para su desgracia todo lo que los rubios le habían dicho tenia lógica, era un plan estúpido esconder a alguien como Craig Tucker en su casa, pero se sentía presionado y se le acababan las opciones, así que tomo la más "estúpida" e su parecer

-¡está bien! Pero ni se les ocurra dejarse ver...les juro que si ponen mi trasero en riesgo les corto las cabezas a todos-

Eric entro molesto a su casa y después de que se fue el resto de la banda de Craig pudo respirar tranquilo, al menos ya habían logrado que Cartman les dejase esconder en su casa, ahora solo faltaba encontrar la forma de ir tras Scott, en silencio, todos se adentraron a la mansión que sería su nueva guarida.

* * *

nos leemos luego

Sayonara!


	26. Hombre libre

Hola de nuevo lectores! Quien creen que actualizo XD les traigo de nuevo un capitulo mas pero antes vayamos a lo de siempre

 **Ximencha:** te hice llorar por que hacer llorar a la gente es lo que más me gusta JAJAJA (mejor me calmo) bueno en realidad fue porque a mi parecer toda buena historia te hace reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, ya habíamos tenido momentos lindos y ahora toca esto, puro Sad de aquí en adelante...pero solo será un rato más, lo juro (aja) me desvió un poco del tema para decirte que leí tu fic y me gusto, fue cortito, lindo y hot (?) espero te animes a escribir más, te dejo con el capitulo

 **Luis Carlos:** Clyde, Clyde, Clyde...mmmm, pues si lo hiciera como en Timeless no tendría nada de nuevo y eso de reciclar personalidades como que no, además el "dark Clyde" yo solo lo relaciono a la temática medieval que fue donde canónicamente se vio así, así que en esta versión tendré que variarle un poco, tu teoría de Cartman y los bandidos es interesante, si, Leslie aún cree que Scott la quiere (hay, que inocente!) y en cuanto a Jimmy no creo que ponerse a preguntar de todo le pareciera buena idea, digo, Thomas Tucker no es tan imbécil como para no darse cuenta de que de repente un subordinado le empieza a preguntar detalles personales, eso se hubiera visto extraño ¿no?

 **Karan Fucker01:** jaja tengo mi propia Death note con personajes de mis fics XD "ez komo jugar a zer diox" jeje tus puntos me hicieron reflexionar mucho, y si, lo de Leslie es de lamentar, no importa que sea muy mala y venenosa, hasta ella tiene la ilusión de que la amen aunque sea la persona equivocada, talvez con eso está pagando un poco el mal que ha hecho, en este capítulo veremos cómo reacciona Clyde por fin –aunque no quiero que se vuelva Timeless 2, le daré otra reacción- y Thomas...mmm, si tanto lo odias creo que no te va a gustar mi idea de hacer un capitulo centrado en él, a mí se me hace un personaje interesante y de quien se pueden obtener MUCHAS respuestas, aun pienso que debe tener su propio capitulo –sorry, me encanta el señor Tucker aunque casi siempre lo pongo de malo-

 **SegenRott:** creo que muchos aquí se hicieron a la idea de que existiría un trio ClydeRedBebe, y neta que me pareció una gran idea, pero yo ya había paneado matar a Red desde los primeros capítulos, Ruby es aún una niña, no importa que pregone que ya casi tiene 15, aún necesita cuidados, Kyle x Leslie, si conozco esa Shipp... me gusta, pero mi Otp siempre será Kyle X Rebecca, y sobre lo de Jimmy...uf, se viene más salseo

 **CoffeeCreek:** otra que está a favor de la cremación, de este lado por favor XD si, Craig lloro, incluso hasta los tipos duros como él lo hacen, yo tambien queria poner un momentillo Creek pero como que no encajaba muy bien y se vio más emotivo el abrazo con Ruby –ese Tweek si no es con uno es con otro pero siempre anda el cachondeo jajaj, ok, no- #prayforToken, todos me dicen que no le haga daño, pero ya veremos...

 **Miload47:** claro que vi los leaks del videojuego! oye pues si de eso es mi plumaje XD ajjaja la muerte de Red fue algo lamentable, no voy a decir que no, pero bueno...era algo que tenia que pasar, ahora solo falta ver que destino le espera a Token y el resto de los bandidos por que al menos en este fic, nadie es inmortal -ni Kenny- bueno, te dejo leer, bye

 **Disclamer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Arrow**

 _Era solo una niña que gustaba de correr por el campo, juntar flores, jugar bajo la lluvia, bañarse en el rio y cuidar de los animales de su tribu, Nee Khuli era una niña feliz, su madre era una hermosa mujer nativa de la tribu Skidi y su padre era un mulato fuerte y habilidoso -que según había escuchado- era un esclavo que había huido de sus amos, hasta esos años NeeKhuli no sabía lo que era un amo o el termino esclavo, no, su madre le había enseñado que todos eran iguales, las personas, los animales y las plantas, sin importar el color de su piel o su especie, NeeKhuli de verdad lo creía así, era una niña inocente al fin y al cabo…_

 _Su inocencia se acabó el día el que los hombres blancos reclamaron las tierras de su tribu como propias, no lo hicieron de forma pacífica ni justa, atacaron la aldea de forma cobarde tomándolos desprevenidos por la noche, hombres, mujeres y niños fueron masacrados por igual antes de que la madrugara llegara, así cuando el sol salió por el horizonte, lo primero que Nee Khuli vio fue la sangre de los suyos, quedo profundamente traumatizada por los estragos de la muerte, pero después la deseo con todas sus fuerzas, deseo estar muerta cuando los hombres blancos la tomaron prisionera junto a otras sobrevivientes, deseo aún más morir al sentir los azotes en su espalda, las humillaciones a su persona, las violaciones a su cuerpo, NeeKhuli deseo morir muchas veces sin poder lograrlo, perdiendo además su inocencia y albergando en ella sentimientos de odio e infinito rencor a "los cara pálida"_

 _Hasta que un día pudo tomar un arma, sus captores se encontraban ebrios hasta la inconciencia y ella pudo descargar su furia en ellos representada en las balas que atravesaron sus cuerpos, la joven de quince años libero a sus compañeras de tortura y a diferencia de ellas no fue a refugiarse con otras tribus vecinas, no, NeeKhuli se sentía irritada con la vida, llena de odio y sucia en cuerpo y alma, solamente encontrando algo de paz interior cuando derramaba la sangre de los blancos a forma de venganza, cortando sus cabezas o sacándoles los ojos, haciéndoles pagar los crímenes que su raza había cometido contra la propia, hombres, niños y mujeres por igual, fueron años en los que su piel obscura se tiño de rojo con la sangre de sus "enemigos", se había convertido en una asesina letal, fría y sin remordimientos, andando en solitario por largos caminos donde sembró muerte, sin ningún otro objetivo en su ya vacía vida_

 _Fue una nublada tarde en Massachusetts cuando escondida tras los altos arbustos del bosque diviso un improvisado campamento, dos hombres, una niña y una mujer, todos blancos acompañados de quien parecía ser un sirviente negro, llamaron su atención, planeo esperar hasta la noche para matar a los blancos y liberar al esclavo, más sin embargo algo fallo, el esclavo la descubrió y en lugar de ayudarla a matar a los blancos y escapar, la capturo llevándola hasta ellos_

 _-ellos no son mis amos…son mis amigos-_

 _Le dijo ese al que ella creía esclavo, NeeKhuli rio con fuerza y amargura al escuchar esas palabras, ese negro tenía que estar mal de la cabeza para creer que los blancos lo consideraban un igual, le recordó un poco a ella cuando era ingenua e inocente_

 _-"amigo" que forma tan bonita para decirte esclavo-_

 _-no soy un esclavo-_

 _-¡abre los ojos! Solo te llaman así para hacerte creer que eres igual a ellos y tenerte bajo su control-_

 _-no, yo sé lo que es ser un esclavo de verdad, se lo que es tener que callar y estar bajo el control de alguien más-_

 _-¡no, no lo sabes, si lo supieras no estarías con ellos!-_

 _-si lo sé, se lo que es ser un esclavo por que no tienes voz ni voto, solo sumisión, y se lo que es ser libre porque ELLOS me lo mostraron, me dieron la libertad de decidir y hacer lo que quisiera, y yo quise seguirles-_

 _-esa es la decisión más estúpida que he escuchado, se nota que no sufriste lo suficiente-_

 _Token Black le mostro entonces su espalda llena de cicatrices por los latigazos recibidos en años, le contó que había nacido siendo un esclavo, así como sus padres y abuelos lo fueron, a diferencia de ella, él nunca había podido correr libre por el campo en su niñez, la piel de sus manos era áspera y con callos por el trabajo desde pequeño_

 _-en algún momento también pensé que la vida era injusta…como todo niño negro sentía envidia de los niños blancos que podían estudiar y jugar felizmente mientras yo solo los corrales con mierda, les odiaba sin saberlo, hasta que me di cuenta de que ser blanco no te daba la felicidad solo por serlo-_

 _-¿no?- pregunto la morena de forma incrédula y sarcástica_

 _-no…porque la libertad es algo complejo, y comprendí que incluso los niños blancos pueden ser atrapados en jaulas, jaulas de oro y llenas de comodidades, pero jaulas al fin y al cabo-_

 _En ese momento NeeKhuli no supo lo que quiso decir, y tampoco le importo mucho averiguarlo, empezó a viajar con ellos en calidad de "prisionera", aunque no solía dirigirle palabra a los blancos –tan solo miradas de odio- y solo hablaba con Token, el cual la sorprendía día a día, sobre todo por el hecho de que sabía leer, escribir y tenía excelentes modales-_

 _-ellos me enseñaron-_

 _-para domesticarte-_

 _-no, yo se los pedí…así que ocasionalmente nos escondíamos en el cuarto de Craig, Clyde y Red me repetían todo lo que aprendían en la escuela-_

 _La morena –a su pesar- se enterneció un poco ante esas palabras, en las semanas que llevaba junto a la banda de Craig Tucker había notado que no eran como todos los blancos que había conocido, diría que eran personas de bien si no fuera porque sabía que eran bandidos_

" _bandidos, no asesinos como ella"_

 _Eran además muy unidos y se cuidaban la espalda entre ellos, llego a entender porque Token decidió seguirles, eran muy cálidos…como una familia_

 _-¡Clyde, ven acá! Te vas a resfriar-_

 _Grito Red Tucker mientras salía del campamento que habían montado en el prado a causa de la torrencial lluvia que caía_

 _-¡ven tu para acá, colorada! la lluvia esta deliciosa- le contesto el castaño mientras extendía los brazos y la lluvia lo empapaba- ¡vengan todos!-_

 _Nee Khuli los miro con curiosidad desde asomándose por la carpa, Clyde Donovan era un niño travieso que solía arrastrar a todos los demás a sus ideas absurdas, y a pesar de las negativas de sus compañeros e insistencia por que regresara a cubrirse de la lluvia, el castaño termino saliéndose con la suya_

 _-¡vamos! Solíamos jugar bajo la lluvia todo el tiempo y tener guerritas de lodo-_

 _-¡eso era cuando teníamos ocho años!- le contesto Red mientras se mojaba igual_

 _-si lo que digas-_

 _Le contesto Donovan mientras tomaba el lodo del suelo y lo lanzaba en dirección de la pelirroja, la cual lo esquivo de último momento y fue a dar justo en el rostro de Craig, todos se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Craig se quitó el lodo de la cara y miro a Clyde con seriedad_

 _-date por muerto Donovan...-_

 _Dijo Craig sombríamente para después tomar un poco de lodo y apuntar a Clyde, el cual uso a Red como escudo_

 _-¡Craig! Ensuciaste mi vestido-_

 _A la infantil escena se les sumo Ruby Tucker, la cual –obviamente- se puso de lado de su hermano y comenzaron una batalla de bolas de lodo bajo la lluvia, Nee Khuli los miro un momento como si fuera lo más impactante que había presenciado en su vida, esos blancos estaban completamente sucios, tenían la cara llena de lodo y no parecían representar ningún peligro para ella_

 _-ahora ya no se ven tan blancos ¿cierto?- le dijo Token que se encontraba a su lado_

 _-no entiendo... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se comportan así? Parecen tan estúpidos, y...y-_

 _-y libres-_

 _-...-_

 _-te lo dije Nee Khuli, la libertad es algo complejo...puede que deambules por los caminos sin nadie que te tenga encadenada o te diga que hacer, pero mientras viva aferrada a sentimientos negativos y autodestructivos nunca serás libre del todo-_

 _-soy libre-_

 _-yo también, y quiero ir a ser estupideces con mis amigos bajo la lluvia, porque quiero y puedo -_

oo00oo

-Nicole...-

Susurro débilmente Token sacando a Nicole de ese recuerdo que ahora parecía tan distante, la joven mujer de inmediato se levantó de la silla que había puesto junto a la cama donde descansaba su novio y reviso el paño húmedo que había puesto en su frente, viendo con preocupación que la fiebre no había disminuido ni siquiera un poco

-aquí estoy, ¿necesitas algo?-

-po...por favor –dijo el moreno de forma apenas audible- llama a Craig y al resto-

Nicole trago saliva ante tal petición, había estado cuidando a Token con mucho esfuerzo desde el día anterior que había llegado a la casa de Eric Cartman, había pasado la noche en vela tratando de bajar su fiebre y usando todas las plantas a su disposición para sanarlo, esperaba que funcionara y que las palabras que le dirigiera serian que se estaba sintiendo mejor, pero lo que acababa de pedir le sonaba a lo peor del mundo

-Token, no hables mucho –respondió con la voz quebrada- necesitas descansar para que puedas...-

-Nicole...no te engañes, tu y yo sabemos que las balas dieron justo en el blanco, voy a...-

-¡NO! –Grito sin poder contener sus lágrimas-¡tú no puedes morir! No puedes dejarme así, yo...yo te necesito aquí conmigo-

-mi amor, por favor-

Nicole vio la súplica en los ojos de su amante que tenía que hacer lo que le pedía, por mucho que eso le partiera el alma, se acercó hasta el cuerpo tendido de Black y deposito un suave beso en sus labios que apenas sintió, se separó de él y miro sus ojos cansados antes de caminar a la puerta

-voy...voy por ellos- respondió tratando de ahogar sus sollozos

oo00oo

Lo primero que Leslie vio al despertar fueron la luz del sol matutino que se colaba por la ventana de la humilde habitación donde se encontraba, se sentía muy débil físicamente y lo último que podía recordar era a ella misma escapando de la explosión de la guarida de Tucker y una silueta borrosa que le salvo la vida, una silueta de la cual pudo notar tenía el cabello rojo y rizado, principalmente pensó en Scott, pero se preguntaba donde se encontraba, si el la había salvado entonces tendría que estar cerca, intento levantarse pero su pierna derecha dolió demasiado y termino tirada en el suelo, recordando entonces que Bárbara Stevens le había disparado mientras huía, era casi un milagro que no le hubiera dado en la cabeza o en el pecho, a la habitación entró un sacerdote y una novicia que de inmediato la ayudaron a volver a la cama, le informaron también que se encontraba en el albergue de South Park y que el sheriff no tardaría en llegar para hacerle un interrogatorio de le había pasado, después de que le dieran agua y un poco de alimento, Leslie pregunto quién la había llevado hasta ahí

-fue el joven Kyle Broflovski –le respondió la novicia mientras retira el plato donde le había dado avena a la pelinegra

-¿Kyle Broflovski?-

-así es, él es el gerente del banco y mejor amigo del sheriff, ayer casi a medio día llego con usted en su caballo y dijo que la había encontrado por el camino de las vías-

Leslie hizo memoria y recordó a Kyle a quien ya había conocido antes, percatándose de que estaba tan mal que incluso confundió a Broflovski con su líder, aun así pensó que debía curarse lo más pronto posible y salir a buscar a Scott, tenía muchas cosas que decirle

-buenos días señor Sheriff, buenos días joven Kyle-

-buenos días, Heidi –

Saludaron ambos hombres al unísono mientras entraban al cuarto donde se encontraba Meyers, Leslie los miro recostada desde la cama y puso un poco de atención en el cabello de Kyle, si, definitivamente lo había confundido, la novicia salió de la habitación y dejo a la pelinegra con ambos hombres

-buenos días señorita Meyers, espero haya amanecido bien- saludo Stan

-un poco –respondió intentando no sonar tan fría

-espero que ese "poco" sea suficiente para contestarnos unas preguntas-

-Stan, no seas tan directo- recrimino Kyle –tal vez aun quiera descansar-

-no, estoy bien, puedo responder preguntas- dijo Meyers

-perfecto, como ya se habrá dado cuenta por mi insignia, soy el sheriff de este pueblo, y mi motivo para estar aquí es saber que hacia usted sola en medio del desierto y herida de bala-

Leslie guardo silencio por unos segundos mientras pensaba que decir, y una vez que tuvo la respuesta armada en su cabeza se dignó a contestar

-yo venía del noreste en mi carreta junto a dos compañeros, a varios kilómetros de aquí fuimos atracados y tomados prisioneros, afortunadamente y pude escapar pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mis acompañantes que murieron a manos de ese criminal y sus cómplices-

-¿quién fue el responsable, podría identificarlo?- pregunto Stan

-claro, es uno de los más buscados...su nombres es Craig Tucker-

oo00oo

Jimmy dejo de escribir en su cuaderno de gruesa pasta roja cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse, volteo y se encontró con la delgada figura de Ike Broflovski que sostenía en su brazo un libro suyo con notas de criminales y forajidos, el chico se adentró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose en una silla cercana a Jimmy

-cre...creo que tu hipo...hipótesis es co...correcta, Craig Tucker es una so...sola persona-

Ike miro a Jimmy con seriedad, comprendiendo que si lo decía, era porque algo de información había logrado obtener en su charla con Thomas Tucker

-¿el señor Tucker dijo algo?-

-no so...solo fue lo que dijo, si no como lo di...dijo, su forma de hablar respecto a ...a Craig "su hijo" es la mi...misma a que si estuviera hablando del Cra...Craig "usurpador", tan solo mencionar el no...Nombre se nota ese desprecio-

-¿descubriste algo más?-

-algo así...al pa...parecer Laura Tucker no fue la mujer intachable que to...todos creían en el pu...pueblo, el señor Thom...Thomas menciono algo de errores "imperdonables" que ella había cometido-

-¿errores de que tipo?-

-no lo dijo, pe...pero esto solo nos lleva a nu...nuestra otra teoría , Laura Tucker engaño a su es… Esposo con otro hombre y de ahi na...nació Craig Tucker-

-suena lógico –dijo Ike- eso explicaría por qué dijo que "cometió errores" y su claro desprecio hacia Craig-

-además de jus...justificar por qué nadie ve...veía a Craig-

-¿como?-

-si...piénsalo, él se...señor Thomas es alguien mu...muy orgulloso y a...arrogante, si todo mundo hubiese vi...visto que su "hijo" no se pa...parecía en nada a él, la gente hu...hubiese empezado a hablar-

-y para evitarse la vergüenza oculto al hijo bastardo de su esposa-

-asi es-

-diablos, pero hay algo que no me queda claro aún ¿Laura Tucker sabía que su esposo odiaba así a su hijo? Y de ser así ¿por qué siguió junto a él?-

-no...no lo sé, hay cosas que...que aún no tengo claras, pe...pero puede que la...las resolvamos pro...próximamente-

-¿entonces no le dirás nada al sheriff Stan sobre Trent Boyett?-

-no por ahora...cre...creo que detrás de todo es...esto hay una gran co...conspiración, y el vínculo entre él se...señor Tucker, Scott Tenorman y Tre...Trent Boyett pu...puedo ayudar a saber que es...necesito más pruebas para validar mis acu...acusaciones y sacar todas las verdades a la...la luz-

Ike asintió después de escuchar esas palabras y sus ojos se centraron en el cuaderno que Jimmy había estado escribiendo, lo había visto un par de veces antes, pero no se había animado a preguntarle a Valmer de que se trataba. Hasta ese momento

-¿que escribes?-

-es u...un diario especial-

-¿diario especial?-

-si...aquí hago anotaciones importantes so...sobre algo en específico para da...darle seguimiento, en este caso, es...escribí todo lo que hemos in...investigado sobre el ca...caso Tucker y la aparición de...de Trent Boyett, asi como nu...nuestras teorías, sospechas y la...las fechas que ini...inician desde la mu...muerte de Laura Tucker co...como referencia-

-wow-

-este di...diario nos servirá como apoyo pa...para presentar frente a la ley en...en caso de nece...necesitarlo-

-¿puedo leerlo?- pregunto Ike más que interesado

-bi...bien, pero no dejes que na...nadie más lo ve...vea-

Jimmy paso el cuaderno al más joven, no era muy usual que él le prestara sus apuntes de investigaciones a nadie más –Timmy había sido la excepción en el pasado- pero ahora se sentía seguro respecto a Ike, el había sido de mucha ayuda para esa investigación al igual que su mente tan aguda, de modo que en ese sencillo acto le demostró toda su confianza a Broflovski, porque de verdad lo merecía

oo00oo

Bárbara toco la puerta frente a ella y espero unos momentos sin obtener respuesta, repitió la acción y el resultado fue el mismo, se pudo haber rendido o pensado que no había nadie en esa habitación, pero ella sabía que no era así, sabía que Clyde se encontraba dentro, lo había visto entrar minutos antes con ese rostro carente de sentimientos y la mirada opaca que tenía desde la muerte de Red, Bárbara se sentía preocupada por el chico, en alguien tan emotivo como el ver la seriedad era algo que la perturbaba

-Clyde...-susurro bajito- voy a entrar-

La rubia abrió la puerta y lo primero que noto fue el silencio sepulcral que había en ese lugar, Clyde se encontraba parado frente a la ventana mientras observaba las nubes negras que se acercaban desde el horizonte, una imagen por demás deprimente para Bebe, suspiro de forma triste y se acercó hasta el castaño abrazándole suavemente por la espalda

-Clyde-

-...-

-no voy a volver a preguntarte si estás bien, sé que no es así...y no puedo ni imaginarme por el dolor que estás pasando en este momento, pero quiero que sepas que me preocupas...tu mirada, tu silencio...desde que Red se fue y ahora lo de Token, entiendo que no es fácil para ti, pero si quieres gritar, llorar o lo que sea solo hazlo, desahogarte de alguna forma te hará sentir mejor-

-...-

No obtener respuesta solo preocupaba más a Bebe, no sabía que era lo que les había dicho Token cuando los mando llamar con Nicole algunas horas atrás –ni ella ni Tweek quisieron entrar, consideraron que era un momento muy íntimo entre los que se habían conocido desde siempre- pero por como había visto al moreno sabía que su estado era crítico, y recibir la llamada de alguien así solo presagiaba lo peor

-cuando era niño solían burlarse de mi porque lloraba por todo –comenzó a hablar Clyde de forma hueca para sorpresa de Bebe- mi madre me dijo que entonces no llorara, que siempre sonriera para demostrarles a esos niños que yo era más feliz que ellos, así lo hice y ella me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mi-

-...-

-cuando ella murió yo tenía diez años, acababa de llegar de la escuela y lo primero que vi fue a mi hermana mayor y a mi padre con los ojos llorosos, todo fue confuso para mi después, me vistieron de negro y me llevaron a un gran salón lleno de gente, mi mama estaba ahí, recostada dentro de una ataúd y rodeada de flores, ella parecía estar solo dormida y yo esperaba que abriera los ojos en cualquier momento, por eso no llore, quería que me viera y me digiera que estaba orgullosa de mi, pero no lo hizo, nunca despertó y me dejo así-

-Clyde-

-Red era la niña más popular de nuestra escuela, era muy confiada, inteligente y sobre todo alegre, reía todo el tiempo a carcajadas, y a veces hacia bromas muy pesadas, una vez me hizo llorar poniéndome un ciempiés en mi almuerzo, ella rio y me dijo "no seas llorón, a las niñas no nos gustan los llorones"...mientras veía el fuego alrededor de la carreta y su cuerpo dentro pensé que solo se trataba de una broma pesada más, que ella saldría entre el fuego riendo a carcajadas y me diría que no fuera marica, pero no lo hizo, y ahora Token...-

Barbara se quedó en silencio con un incómodo nudo en la garganta y sus ojos verdes cristalizados por un par de lagrimillas que amenazaban con salir, Clyde se dio cuenta de la reacción de la rubia y se giró para quedar frente a ella, sin dejar de abrazarla

-¿lloras?-

-si...soy posiblemente una de las mujeres más lloronas de South Park –contesto aferrando sus manos a la espalda de Donovan y recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico- cuando mis padres murieron llore por días, cuando mi pueblo voló en pedazos llore hasta cansarme, cuando Red se fue derrame lagrimas toda la noche, llorar es la única forma que conozco para calmar un poco el dolor-

-¿qué te duele ahora?-

-me duele verlos a todos sufriendo por Token, él me agrada y su situación me preocupa, pero sobre todo me dueles tu...eres lo que único que me queda de Red y verte sufrir en silencio me lastima como no tienes idea-

-la extraño –contesto Donovan abrazando con fuerza a Bebe y ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello

-y ahora que no se encuentra solo nos queda su recuerdo, claro, por supuesto que la amamos y nunca la olvidaremos, pero también tenemos que despedirnos apropiadamente y dejarle descansar-

Tras esas palabras el silencio regreso por unos momentos, Bebe miro al vidrio de la ventana que encontraba frente a ella y vio las primeras gotas de la lluvia golpear a la superficie, el cielo se había nublado completamente y predecía una gran tormenta, entonces su hombro de mojo con agua salada, las lágrimas de Clyde cayeron de forma fluida y sus sollozos llenos de dolor no se hicieron esperar, era como el llanto de un niño pequeño, Bárbara acaricio su cabello castaño de forma conciliadora y lloro junto a él mientras la lluvia caía, sin soltar su abrazo, ambos estaban sufriendo, ambos necesitaban hacerlo

oo00oo

 _-soy libre-_

 _-yo también, y quiero ir a ser estupideces con mis amigos bajo la lluvia, porque quiero y puedo –_

 _Después de esas palabras el moreno fue hasta donde sus amigos y se unió a su singular guerra de lodo, Nee Khuli los miro cautivada, recordando por primera vez en años lo mucho que ella había sido feliz en el pasado, corriendo por el campo, juntando flores y jugando bajo la lluvia, observo un poco más a los otros chicos y después ella misma camino bajo la tormenta dejando que el agua del cielo la empapara, mojando su cuerpo y rostro, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran y la lluvia se las llevara_

 _-¿Nee Khuli?-_

 _La voz de Token le hizo girar la cabeza y verle de frente, él estaba ahí, a su lado, mirándole de forma serena y con una sonrisa llena de pureza bajo la lluvia, parecía tan feliz, parecía tan libre que la joven mujer quiso aferrarse a él y tener un poco de esa paz que era Token Black, quería olvidar todo el odio, el sufrimiento y el rencor que no la dejaban estar tranquila, quería volver a ser feliz_

 _-Nee Khuli murió hace mucho tiempo...murió junto a los suyos, yo...yo solo quiero volver a vivir-_

 _Los brazos de Token la rodearon de forma cálida y ella lloro amargamente, dejando salir todo el dolor que la habían mantenido atrapada por mucho tiempo, dejando que la lluvia se lo llevara todo_

La lluvia había regresado otra vez, se escuchaba caer con fuerza fuera de la gran casa donde se encontraban refugiados, Nicole la escuchaba mientras descansaba recostada los brazos de Token la envolvían, ella escuchaba el latir de su corazón, casi sin fuerza y con la respiración cansada, la habitación se encontraba en penumbras y era iluminada de vez en cuando por la caída ocasional de uno que otro relámpago

-Nicole...-

-mmm-

-te amo-

-yo también te amo-contesto mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos

-sabes...siempre creí que la lluvia era especial, mi madre una vez me dijo que yo nací durante una gran tormenta –se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento- también recuerdo que...que fue durante la lluvia cuando Craig me hablo por primera vez y Red entro a su habitación gritando que...que Ruby acababa de nacer-

-...-

Nicole escucho en silencio mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro

-pero lo más importante fue...fue sin duda ese momento en que te vi bajo la lluvia, me enamore perdidamente de ti desde ese momento, y supe que...que te amaría por siempre-

-recuerdo ese día –contesto ella con la voz quebrada- fue cuando decidí ser otra persona y dejar mi dolor atrás...fue cuando Nee Khuli murió y nació Nicole Daniels, todo...todo gracias a ti-

-no fui yo, fuiste tú quien quiso hacerlo...y espero que lo hagas hasta el final-

-tú me inspiraste a eso, a querer ser como tú, libre-

-bueno...al menos sé que mi vida tuvo un significado, estoy feliz, sabes, creo que tuve una buena vida-

-...-

-tuve los mejores amigos...encontré al amor de mi vida...y definitivamente, morí siendo un hombre libre-

Nicole no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y las dejo caer con amargura, llorando desconsolada, aferrándose al cuerpo de Token mientras escuchaba su corazón latir de forma débil, sintió un suave beso posarse en su frente y después los brazos que con tanta fuerza le habían abrazado antes se soltaron, haciendo su cuerpo doblarse del dolor mientras mordía sus labios para ahogar sus gritos y escuchar la lluvia caer, solo quedaba eso, el ruido de la lluvia, el corazón de Token Black había dejado de latir.

* * *

Rayos...que sad, bueno eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos luego

Sayonara!


	27. Despues de la tormenta

Hola seres de la creación! les doy la bienvenida a un capitulo mas de esta historia de muertos XD jaja vale, no, le parare a las muertes un poquito a las muertes para dar paso a la trama, y a sus contestaciones también

 **Karan Fucker01:** tu RW fue muy emotivo, y si, la verdad así fue como me quedo el capitulo anterior, estuvo muy rompecorazones, y sobre lo de darle un final feliz a alguno...no lo se, la verdad no todo en la vida en felicidad, hay desgracias y tristezas así como alegrías, solo veamos quien logra sobrevivir -y un punto mas para hacer la historia de Thomas Tucker, genial-

 **Luis Carlos:** el nombre de Nee Khuli no es un nombre como tal, pero me base en los nombres usados por los nativos Skidi para crearlo (usando silabas separadas) y que sonara igual al nombre "Nicole", y bueno, sobre tus otras preguntas creo que les daré respuesta en el capitulo de hoy, decidí dejar un poco el drama para revelar algunas cosas, espero te guste

 **Miload47:** ya vi los Leaks,y traigo el hype como no tienes idea, XD soy feliz de solo recordarlo, y si, talvez me he visto muy mala con Nicole al ponerle tantas desgracias en su camino, pero esperemos que valga la pena, y no, lamento informarte que ni Kenny goza de inmortalidad en este fic -así le dicen, pero solo es apodo- asi que tendrán que persignarse muy bien par que mi complejo de Dioz no los mate

 **Neearks:** hola nueva lectora, bienvenida a un capitulo mas, por cierto, me llamo la atención el como percibiste la relación de Tweek con los hermanos Tucker, del tipo "muñequita de todos, juguetito de nadie" jaja

 **CofeeCreek :** y los sentimientos a flor de piel con respecto al pasado de Nicole, tu teoría sobre Heidi me gusta, la verdad creo que su momento ha llegado y es la hora de darle mas relevancia -para después matarla JAJAJAJA- ok, no, y lo de Jimmy esta muy intrigante, pero desde que inicio a juntarse con Ike como que desde ahí empezó a traicionarlo, ahora veremos que pasa...y con respecto a mis gustos musicales, BTS es esa banda de coreanos, no? bueno...táchame de anciana (tengo 24 años) pero la verdad no me atraen las boybands (las modernas, las cuales parecen enfocarse en el aspecto físico de sus integrantes) las "boybands" que a mi me gustan son de los años 90´s como Duran Duran y Talk Talk, cuyas letras eran fuertes y cargadas de emoción, eran guapos, si, pero no de la forma linda en la que ahora lo son, amo la música, y disfruto TODOS los géneros (excepto reguetón y narcocorridos) pero en si no me atrae el Kpop

 **Poruvi:** ya, ya...no llores, prometo no matar a nadie este capitulo, y vaya, eres la segunda persona que me pregunta si Nicole se quedara con Kyle ahora que Token paso a mejor vida, pero tranquilos! la muchacha apenas esta de luto y ya la están emparejado XD bueno, la verdad es que su futuro es incierto, al igual que el de todos, y aunque me gusta el shipp de Kyle x Nicole, primero tendría que desarrollar la interacción entre ellos

 **Shion:** bienvenida de vuelta! y como dice el meme. "apenas llegue y ya están lloviendo los vergazos" jaja no chilles, Red y Token ya están en un lugar mejor, y en cuanto a lo de que Stan llamo Meyers a Leslie, recuerdas que Kyle ya había tenido un encuentro con ella? Kyle ya sabia hasta su apellido, él se lo dijo

 **disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Arrow**

En lo alto de la colina y bajo la sombra de los árboles se encontraba la simple cruz de madera con el nombre de Token Black tallado rústicamente en ella, Nicole se encontraba arrodillada al frente, con los ojos aun hinchados por las lágrimas y una corona de flores en las manos que ella misma había hecho para poner sobre la cruz, una vez que lo hizo la brisa soplo fuerte y le movió el cabello, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y miro la cruz con una sonrisa cargada de dolor

-lo sé...no te gusta que llore –susurro al viento- pero no puedo evitarlo-

Después de la muerte de Token su novia y amigos había acordado sepultarlo en la colina, rodeado de campo y bajo el cielo, porque a Token le había gustado vivir así, admirando la naturaleza y recorriendo interminables cielos, Nicole trato de ser optimista y pensar que su gran amor ahora se encontraba en un lugar mejor, uno donde era libre y no tenía ningún tipo de pesar, quería pensar así, eso también le hacía bien a ella

Dentro de su habitación en la mansión se encontraba Clyde acompañado de Bebe, ambos recostados en la cama mientras la rubia tenía la cabeza de Donovan en su regazo y le acariciaba los cabellos castaños de manera suave, en silencio, ninguno decía nada, a veces se les escapaban las lágrimas, pero eran tragadas por el silencio de la habitación, de igual manera Ruby se encontraba en su recamara asignada, durmiendo después de días de no poder hacerlo, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras soñaba con esos recuerdos del pasado donde su pequeña pandilla de amigos estaba completa , burlándose de Red, escuchando los consejos de Token y soportando la risa enfadosa de Clyde mientras Craig los miraba de forma estoica, era un sueño dulce que Ruby no quería que acabara, porque al despertar le esperaría la amarga realidad, en el jardín trasero Craig se encontraba sentado en una solitaria banca mientras su mirada lucia perdida en la nada pero su mente le recordaba sus más recientes perdidas, la primera entre el fuego y la segunda bajo la tormenta, había perdido a dos personas importantes para el

-ngh... ¿estás bien?-

Craig salió de su trance para voltear y encontrarse con la mirada nerviosa de Tweek, no contesto nada y siguió mirando hacia la nada, Tweek se sentó a su lado y lo acompaño en silencio mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para hablarle, pero el pelinegro se le adelanto

-quiero pedirte un favor-

-ngh... ¿a mí? Es decir, si, si-

-quiero que vayas al pueblo e investigues si ese tal Scott Tenorman esta aquí-

-claro-

-también...quiero que lleves esta carta-

Le dijo entregándole un sobre blanco con una fina letra escrita al frente, no tenía el nombre de ningún remitente en ella, pero al ver el destinatario los ojos de Tweek se abrieron con sorpresa

" _ **Para: Skeeter Tucker, Alabama"**_

-¿Craig?- pregunto Tweek con duda

-Skeeter es el padre de Red, un idiota que siempre está obedeciendo las ordenes de Thomas Tucker, pero que a pesar de eso ama profundamente a Red, el merece saber que su hija...murió-

-el padre de Red... ¿tu tío?-

El ceño de Craig se frunció notoriamente al escuchar esas palabras, Tweek se dio cuenta de que lo había molestado, y no entendía la razón, pero ya no pensaba quedarse con la duda

-Craig...ngh, yo sé que no soy nadie para cuestionar nada, pero de creo que si ahora estamos juntos en esto y tanto Bebe como yo nos arriesgamos por ustedes, creo que al menos debería saber que está pasando...respecto al supuesto secuestro de Ruby y porque el nombre de Thomas Tucker es tan tabú entre ustedes...ugh ¿qué paso?-

-...-

-Craig, Thomas Tucker es...-

-es el padre de Ruby , tío de Red, ex amo de Token, padrino de Clyde, viudo de mi madre...y mi peor enemigo-

-¿enemigo? Yo creí que era tu pad...-

-¡ESE HOMBRE NO ES MI PADRE!-

-...-

-no tenemos ningún parentesco, y tengo que decir que afortunadamente su sangre no corre por mis venas-

-¡gha! Pero Ruby...-

-Ruby y yo solo somos medios hermanos – soltó Craig con una amarga sonrisa de medio lado – ella es hija de Thomas Tucker, y yo no lo sé...solo soy un bastardo cualquiera-

-pero no lo entiendo...tu, tu llevas su apellido-

-y a veces me gustaría no hacerlo, pero este fue el apellido con el que mi madre quiso que naciera, no la culpo, ¿qué mujer quiere ser señalada de por vida por traer al mundo a un hijo sin padre? Ella estaba sola y desesperada, y ese hombre le ofreció un flamante apellido, nací y crecí bajo el techo de Thomas Tucker, pero más que hijo, fui solo parte de su propiedad, así como un mueble o un bulto-

Tweek guardo silencio por un momento, procesando las palabras que acababa de escuchar y la forma tan amarga como Craig las había dicho, podía notar algo más que reproche o rabia en ellas, sonaban también con dolor

-lo siento...no quise recordarte nada de eso-

-no es tu culpa, es así como son las cosas...pero ha llegado el momento de ponerles un alto, ya perdí a Red y a Token, no pienso perder a nadie más-

-ngh-

-Tweek, por favor, lleva esa carta al pueblo para que la envíen e investiga donde están ese maldito de Tenorman-

-¿quieres que investigue también donde esta Thomas Tucker?-

-no, Kenny ya me lo ha informado, me dijo que se encuentra viviendo en la mansión de unos tal Broflovski-

-ugh... ¿qué piensas hacer, Craig?-

-acabar con esto, Tweek, acabar de una vez por todas con esto-

Ante la seriedad de las palabras dichas por Tucker, Tweek sintió un poco de temor por él, sonaba como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo peligroso, y eso le crispaba los nervios a Tweek, pero ni dijo nada al respecto, se levantó de la banca con la carta en su mano y camino rumbo a las caballerizas, tenía mucho que hacer en ese dia, y posiblemente más en futuro, tenía que cuidarle las espaldas a Craig

oo00oo

-Eric, que gusto verte por acá, hace días que no venias-

-hola Heidi –saludo el castaño mientras se acercaba a la novicia que regaba las plantas en el jardin de la iglesia- no había tenido la oportunidad, el señor Mackey nos reunió a mí y a Wendy para informarnos que las elecciones se realizarían muy pronto-

-¿qué tan pronto?-

-el próximo fin de semana-

-¡vaya! Eso será en cuestión de días-

-así es, el señor Garrison está urgido por dejar el cargo-

Como era su costumbre ambos siguieron platicando mientras caminaban por el jardín, de manera casual Heidi le comento que Kyle Broflovski había llevado a una chica malherida al albergue y que al parecer había sido víctima de Craig Tucker y su banda, al escuchar eso Eric busco profundizar el tema de manera discreta y pregunto a la novicia por el nombre de la mujer en cuestión

-Leslie Meyers –contesto Heidi para interés de Cartman

-no me suena –respondió Eric tratando de sonar neutral

-es foránea, creo que dijo que venía de Wyoming...pobre, estaba muy mal cuando la trajeron para acá-

-sí, "pobre mujer" ¿y no vino acompañada de alguien más?-

-no que yo sepa, al parecer sus acompañantes fueron asesinados por Tucker-

-qué horror, el mundo está lleno de gente peligrosa, y para que South Park es el centro donde se reúnen-

-sí, así es...mucha gente ha llegado al pueblo-

-...-

-hace días atrás vinieron dos a la iglesia a saludar al padre Maxi –dijo la chica esperando oír las respuestas que buscaba- al parecer uno de ellos vivió aquí antes, su nombre creo era...Scott Tenorman-

Eric se detuvo apenas escucho ese nombre, sus ojos demostraron cierta alerta que no pasó desapercibida para Heidi, pero no quiso decir nada de lo que ya sabía y espero a que Cartman hablara

-¿tú hablaste con ese hombre?-

-no, yo no, solo el padre Maxi, fue el quien me dijo que Scott era originario de South Park, pero que se había ido hace muchos años-

-si así es, pero es un hombre peligroso...Heidi, no convivas ni hables mucho en el-

-¿por qué?-

-no es de fiar-

-¿hay alguna razón en especial para que digas eso?-

-...-

-¿Eric?-

-Scott...es mi medio hermano, y sinceramente no creo que este aqui para nada bueno-

-¿pero por qué dices eso? ¿Tan mala es tu relación con él? Creo que deberían ambos olvidarse del rencor y empezar a tratarse mejor, son hermanos al fin y al cabo-

-MEDIO hermano, los medios hermanos no son tan unidos-

-son hijos de un mismo padre, quieras o no el parentesco existe, confía un poco y...-

-¡ese colorado no es de fiar, Heidi! Es capaz de cualquier atrocidad, ¡él... – Cartman cerro la boca al darse cuenta de que hablaría más de lo debido

-¿el, que?-

-nada...olvídalo, pero toma en cuenta lo que te dije, no te acerques a Scott Tenorman-

Eric no espero respuesta y se fue dejando sola a Heidi en el jardín, se sentía demasiado exaltado y sabía que cuando se sentía así, terminaba haciendo o diciendo cosas de las que después se arrepentía, pero no todo había estado mal, ahora sabia donde se encontraba Meyers y lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que mandar por ella y usarla de anzuelo para atraer a Scott, solo esperaba que fuera antes de que el colorado hiciera su jugada, de lo contario todo se iría a la mierda

oo00oo

Sheila levantaba con cierto desgano todo el desorden que Ike tenía en su habitación, ropa, zapatos, libros e incluso platos de comida

-a veces me gustaría que fuera tan ordenado como Kyle-

Se dijo a si misma mientras limpiaba la habitación, que si bien tenia sirvientas para realizar esas labores, era ella misma quien prefería ordenar su recamara y la de sus hijos, en parte por desconfianza y en parte por privacidad, de modo que dejaba a la servidumbre encargarse del resto de la casa y ella lo hacía de las recamaras principales, una vez que termino de recoger lo que había en el piso fue hasta la cama para tenderla, retiro las sabanas ,mantas y al final las almohadas, encontrándose un libro bajo ellas

-¿ahora guarda libros bajo la almohada?-

La mujer reviso la portada del libro, el cuero era rojo, no tenía ningún título y lucia nuevo, y definitivamente, no le parecía conocido a ninguno de su biblioteca, abrió la primera página y se encontró con el nombre de Jimmy Valmer escrito con una fina caligrafía

-así que es de él...este niño debió haber olvidado regresárselo, bueno, lo hare yo...como siempre-

Dejo el libro sobre la mesa de noche y siguió sus labores, una vez que termino tomo el libro y la cesta de ropa sucia, saliendo de la habitación y caminando por el pasillo, buscado a una sirvienta para que lavara la ropa, sin embargo se encontró con alguien mas

-buenos días, Sheila-

-buenos días, señor Tucker-

-vaya, parece ocupada-

-lo estoy, y no hay ninguna sirvienta disponible para que me ayude con el cesto ¿qué clase de gente contrata mi marido?-

-bueno, la servidumbre puede ser inepta cuando se les da aunque sea un poco de privilegios, en mi casa no tolero esa clase de ineptitud, por eso prefiero el uso de esclavos-

-me di cuenta de eso cuando estuve ahí, todo estaba en orden y el servicio era impecable, pero aquí no es Alabama, y el uso de esclavos ya no es tan...común-

-y por eso el servicio es tan malo –dijo el hombre con altanería, para después tomar el cesto que sostenía Sheila- déjeme ayudarle con esto, una dama como usted no debería cargar nada-

-le agradezco su caballerosidad señor Tucker, ¿le molestaría si me acompaña a dejarlo en la planta baja? Ahí deben de estar las sirvientas-

-no me molesta –dijo empezando a caminar tras Sheila por el pasillo para después bajar las escaleras- pero creo que debería ser más estricta con su servidumbre, en primer lugar ellas deberían recoger las habitaciones de sus hijos, no usted que es la señora de la casa-

-lo de recoger las habitaciones de mis hijos y la que comparto con mi esposo es por petición mía, aunque las sirvientas son gente "honesta" no soy muy confiada y en las habitaciones principales están mis joyas...es por mera precaución-

-entiendo a lo que se refiere, pero yo no confiaría tanto en que existe servidumbre "honesta", son servidumbre...pobres, en pocas palabras, y a la gente pobre le basta con ver algo de valor para olvidarse de la honestidad, son como las ratas-

-¿usted lo cree así?-

-¡claro! En más de una ocasión me encontrado con pobres diablos que han intentado robarme, pero lo único que han conseguido son latigazos, y aun así los hijos de perra no entienden ¿pero que podría esperarme de esos miserables? Son gente sin educación que no saben respetar a sus superiores, hay niveles señora Broflovski-

Sheila siguió caminado tras Thomas mientras se mordía la lengua para no replicarle de forma indebida, porque si bien era una mujer rica y se presumía como alguien con clase y educación, ella provenía de esa gente humilde a la que Thomas se había referido como "ratas", y se sintió indignada al escuchar la comparación, sus padres habían sido sirvientes y nunca habían robado nada

-niveles...si, existen los niveles señor Tucker, pero yo personalmente no creo que solo entre pobres existan "ratas" como usted les dice, hay algunos que nacen en sabanas de seda y tienen peores valores que mucha gente humilde-

-el único valor que conozco es el del oro –contesto Thomas con burla –y sé que la gente pobre no lo tiene-

-¿y su difunta esposa?- pregunto Sheila ya enojada y atrayendo la mirada seria de Thomas

-¿que con Laura?- pregunto Thomas con el ceño fruncido y la voz fría

-bueno, tengo entendido que su difunta esposa provenía de una familia clase media...y que era gente humilde-

-su familia sí, pero ella era distinta –respondió con cierta molestia – Laura era un diamante entre el lodo, yo la tome y la hice más reluciente que cualquiera-

-eso no cambia su origen...yo también vengo de gente humilde, mis padres eran sirvientes, los padres de Gerald tampoco eran ricos, fuimos pobres mucho tiempo hasta que con mucho trabajo logramos lo que tenemos ahora...y no le hemos robado a nadie, ni ahora ni cuando éramos pobres como "las ratas"-

-...-

Llegaron hasta las planta baja en un incómodo silencio y una vez ahí Thomas dejo el cesto en el piso, era evidente que estaba molesto por la respuesta de Sheila, pero Sheila no se dejaba intimidar por eso, ella podía tener un carácter tan fuerte como el de Thomas Tucker, el pelirrojo se dio media vuelta para irse del lugar, pero antes de dar un paso la voz de Sheila lo detuvo

-antes de que se vaya señor Tucker, mi hijo tomo un libro del joven Jimmy y creo que olvido regresárselo, me podría hacer el favor de dárselo cuando lo vea-

Thomas rodo los ojos con molestia y después se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa hipócrita en los labios, sonrisa que Sheila también le dirigía mientras le extendía la mano con el libro

-claro señora Broflovski...será un placer-

-gracias...señor Tucker-

Thomas tomo el libro casi arrebatándoselo y salió del cuarto de lavado, iba sumamente molesto y necesitaba tomarse un trago, ya después le daría el libro a Jimmy

oo00oo

Tweek montaba a caballo mientras miraba sorprendido el pueblo, el cual lucia muy diferente a la última vez que estuvo ahí, se notaba que la gente había hecho su mayor esfuerzo para reconstruirlo, ahora había mas casas levantadas e incluso algunos negocios abiertos, lo miraba todo con suma curiosidad y en su andar llego hasta la calle principal, la cual parecía ya casi terminada de reconstruir, excepto por algunos negocios que aún estaban semi destruidos y no se había hecho nada para repararlos, Tweek se detuvo frente a uno de ellos, el que tenía el letrero de "Salón" y se encontraba medio caído, el salón de su amiga Bebe

 _-¡gha! ¿Te harás cargo del salón?-_

 _-claro, ese salón era propiedad de mis padres y ahora que tengo la edad necesaria creo que podría reabrirlo-_

 _-tienes 18-_

 _-¡más que suficiente! Incluso ya tengo unas amigas que están interesadas en trabajar ahí-_

 _-pero...pero piensa que harás si algún ebrio intenta sobrepasarse contigo o alguna de ellas, ngh...será demasiada presión-_

 _-Tweek, parece que no me conoces, sabes que no me preocupan los borrachos incomodos si tengo mi fiel rifle al lado-_

 _-pero...-_

 _-sin peros, ya lo tengo todo arreglado, remodelare el salón esta semana, le pedí a tu padre que me hiciera un préstamo de varias bebidas alcohólicas y cigarrillos, las chicas estarán listas el viernes y el sábado ¡bum! La gran inauguración-_

 _-ugh-_

 _-no te preocupes, veras que el negocio tendrá éxito-_

 _-si tú lo dices-_

 _-lo digo y lo confirmo, estas invitado a la inauguración, la primera ronda va por cuenta de la casa...y hasta podrías aprovechar para perder la virginidad con alguna chica-_

 _-¡GHA, Bebe!-_

Tweek sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo, y es que tal y como Bebe lo había dicho, el salón de verdad había sido un muy buen negocio, su sonrisa se borró cuando vio lo destruido que se encontraba ahora el lugar, pensando que con todo lo que había pasado las últimas semanas no había tenido tiempo de reconstruirlo, se preguntaba si Bebe deseaba volver a hacerlo, tal vez lo hiciera, su amiga había demostrado un apego sentimental por ese lugar, Tweek siguio avanzando unos metros más y volvió a detenerse en otro lugar casi en ruinas, uno lleno de escombros y con un par de cruces blancas pintadas en el exterior, el rubio se bajó del caballo y lo amarro en un poste cercano, introduciéndose con cuidado al semi destruido interior de lo que antes había sido la miscelánea

-ngh...-

Un incómodo nudo se formó en su garganta al entrar al lugar donde habían muerto sus padres, los anaqueles estaban aún rotos y tirados en el piso, el mostrador quemado, los frascos de vidrio rotos y todo cubierto de polvo, lucia de verdad deplorable

 _-¿Tweek , a dónde vas? ¿Ya limpiaste el mostrador?-_

 _-si...como tres veces, papa-_

 _-muy bien, ahora ve barre la entrada-_

 _-¡gha! Pero si iba a ir a jugar con Kyle y Stan después de limpiar el mostrador-_

 _-iras después de barrer la entrada-_

 _-pero la entrada está limpia-_

 _-sin peros jovencito, te he dicho que un negocio limpio debe ser tu prioridad antes que ir a jugar-_

 _-ngh, pero-_

 _-Tweek, un día heredaras este negocio y no te gustara que esté lleno de polvo y mugre ¿verdad? Si lo dejas así se verá sucio, la gente no se acercara a comprar, no ganaras dinero, no comerás y te morirás de hambre-_

 _-¡gha!-_

 _-exacto, ahora ve y toma la escoba-_

Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Tweek y cubrió su boca con su mano para ahogar sus sollozos, recordar las típicas exageraciones de su padre le había ocasionado un sentimiento doloroso, se acercó hasta el mostrador y paso su mano su mano sobre él, llenandose de polvo

-lo...lo siento...no he podido limpiarlo-

Dijo antes de caer de rodillas y comenzar a llorar entre los escombros y el polvo que representaban lo que según su padre, heredaría

oo00oo

-la gente del pueblo cuenta el chisme de que uno de los amigos del sheriff encontró a una mujer malherida en el desierto, dicen que fue obra de Craig Tucker y su banda-

-una mujer- murmuro Scott después de dar un trago a su copa de whiskey -¿escuchaste el nombre?-

-no –respondió Trent sentado a su lado en la barra – pero no me gusta lo que estoy imaginando-

-si tus sospechas son ciertas y esa mujer es Leslie... ¿qué paso entonces con Bill y Fosse?-

-lo más probable es que se encuentren muertos- respondió Trent observando como Tenorman fruncía el ceño y arrugaba la nariz

-quiero que confirmes si esa mujer es Leslie, y si es así, investiga que paso con los idiotas de Fosse y Bill, además de si Leslie les dio información nuestra a Tucker-

-no creo que Leslie haría algo como eso-

-tampoco creíamos que llegase a ser capturada y paso...al parecer no es como creíamos-

-ella...ella no te traicionaría a ti-

-no me fio, creo que pudieron haberla torturado y le prometieron dejarla con vida si les decía mis planes, tal vez lo hizo, quiero que lo investigues-

-¿y después que?-

-¿tengo que decírtelo?...tu sabes que nadie puede echarme a perder mis planes, y si Leslie se atrevió a abrir la boca, quiero que la asesines-

Trent trago saliva al escuchar esas palabras, Scott termino de beber su copa y se levantó de la barra dejando solo a Trent con sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo salió de la posada para despejar sus pensamientos y encender un cigarrillo, recargándose en la entrada mientras fumaba y veía a la gente pasar, nada fuera de lo común, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de un jinete que pasaba al lomo de su caballo fuera de la posada, lo miro fijamente por unos segundos, observando sus nerviosos ojos verdes, el cabello rubio alborotado y su cuerpo delgado , su nombre llego de golpe proveniente de sus viejos recuerdos

" _Tweek Tweak"_

Scott le siguió con la mirada aun después de que el caballo se alejó, pensando que si Tweek se encontraba en ese lugar, entonces también Tucker estaría cerca, Scott sonrió de forma perversa, al parecer su presa se había metido por si sola a la boca del lobo

oo00oo

Thomas Tucker bebía en su habitación con cierta molestia por la "platica" que había mantenido con Sheila esa mañana, se sentía irritado sobre todo porque había tenido la osadía de mencionar el origen de Laura, el cual a pesar de ser cierto, el mismo se había encargado de enterrar, el mismo se había encargado de alejar a su mujer de sus parientes y todo aquel que no tuviera la clase necesaria

 _-¿qué dijiste?-_

 _-dije que quiero volver a ser maestra, extraño enseñar a los niños, además Craig está casi en edad de ir a la escuela, seria lindo que yo lo llevara y...-_

 _-¡de ninguna manera!-_

 _-¡Thomas!-_

 _-Laura, ahora eres mi esposa, y la mujer de Thomas Tucker NO trabaja, ¿qué va a decir la gente? Que necesitas un sueldo de pacotilla porque no tenemos dinero, nada de eso, aquí el dinero sobra-_

 _-¡no es por dinero! es porque me aburro estando todo el día aquí sin nada que hacer-_

 _-es porque no tienes nada que hacer más que complacerme, esa es tu única obligación-_

 _-¡pero nunca salgo de casa! -_

 _-si sales de casa, cuando vamos a las reuniones sociales-_

 _-claro, con tus prepotentes amigos ricos y sus esposas trofeos...espera, creo que yo también soy una de ellas-_

 _-tú no eres una cabeza hueca como ellas-_

 _-gracias por el cumplido, pero no me cambies el tema, hablábamos de que quiero volver a mi vocación, además creo que Craig debería empezar a salir, es un niño y se la pasa encerrado en su habitación, estoy segura que ir a la escuela le servirá, podría aprender a socializar con otros niños-_

 _-¡de ninguna manera!-_

 _-...-_

 _-mira...no quiero que vuelvas a ese trabajo, y si lo que quieres es enseñar, bueno, enséñale a Craig en casa-_

 _-creo que sería mejor si va a la escuela y convive con otros niños-_

 _-ya te dije lo que quiero ¡tómalo o déjalo!_

Su trabajo, su familia, sus amistades, todo eso que indicaba un bajo nivel él se encargó de borrarlo y convertirla en una digna mujer de sociedad, su flamante esposa, la que sus amigos envidiaban y alababan

-Laura...fuiste más que un simple trofeo-

Murmuro mientras recordaba su rostro, haciendo memoria de las veces en que ella le reprochaba ser solo eso para él, pero en eso se había equivocado, cualquier otra mujer podría serlo, pero no ella, Thomas suspiro en recuerdo de su gran amor y dejo la copa en la mesa de su habitación, junto al libro que Sheila le había entregado y que se supone era de Jimmy, Thomas lo vio con curiosidad y lo abrió solo para ver de que trataba, tal vez algo interesante, de ser así tendría algo con que distraerse y olvidarse de su molesta charla con Sheila, se sentó en una silla cercana y comenzó a leer.

* * *

Y eso es todo

Sayonara!


	28. palabras de verdad

Lunes de actualización, vaqueras y vaqueros!...wow, ese saludo si me gusto XD creo que hoy si me puse creativa jaja, como sea, vayamos a lo de siempre...

 **Neearks:** cosas más malas que interesantes, deja me decirte, XD tranquila, que Tweek se puede defender solito y no tiene nada que temerle a Scott, de Heidi no digo nada, esperemos que Scott no quiera usarla de cebo contra Cartman aun, porque si no, ya se jodio

 **Purovi:** (espero ahora si haber escrito bien el nick) y pues ya no esperes con ansias, el capítulo de la semana ya está aquí, vaya, un simple librito alboroto a todos y ahora están viendo a ver qué pasa, te digo o lo lees? Mmm mejor te dejo leer, hoy le daré respuesta a ese asunto

 **Miload7: ya** me dio miedo seguir escribiendo...más me vale hacer un final bonito y feliz si no te quiero en mi casa con intenciones homicidas XD, un falta un poco más para el final, así que don`t worry, y no, no he jugado el juego...soy pobre y ni siquiera tengo TV –en serio- además no se jugar videojuegos! Tu comentario ya me deprimió...

 **Luis Carlos:** y que conste, Thomas ya había dicho que Craig no era su hijo y nadie lo menciono, pero Craig lo confirmo y todos así como que "impaktados" jaja pero no digas que Laura "se revolcó con otro"...y porque Randy? O sea, no es como que se el único pelinegro del país, sus teorías a veces me sacan de onda XD, y créeme que a Scott lo menos que le preocupa es que le laman el culo, es un hijo de puta y más que tener subordinados son sus peones, así los ve, triste pero cierto, el "amor" de Thomas es posiblemente lo único bueno que llego a sentir, según él, y en cuanto al libro, bueno, mejor te dejo leer

 **Karan Fucker01:** tienes razón, era algo obvio e incluso había hecho la referencia varias veces desde capítulos pasados, pero ahora fue Craig quien lo confirmo, sobre su padre es a lo que pienso escribir en el futuro –no, no es Randy- en cuanto a que año está ambientada...mmm seria a finales del 1800, bueno, cuando la empecé a escribir acababa de ver la película de Django y me ambiente por esa época –creo que era poco antes de la guerra civil- da igual, este es un AU

 **Shion:** corrección, ya se fue todo a la verga, vaya, aun estas con la muerte de Red y Token, como te pondrás con las que faltan? Jeje ok, esa broma fue pesada...pero ánimo, no todo puede salir tan mal...para algunos

 **CoffeeCreek:** Ike no es idiota, solo desordenado como cualquier puberto, aunque eres muy optimista al pensar que se trate de otro libro, "oh, pobre niña del verano" jeje y no, Sheila y Gerald tienen lo que tienen por su trabajo, no todos nacen en sabanas de seda, Thomas si, por eso es tan ojete, y en asunto a esa curiosa pregunta de ¿quién es el enemigo? Creo que todos los son, incluso Craig, o sea, técnicamente hablando SI secuestro a Ruby, y después empezó a robar junto a su pandilla, a los ojos de la ley es un criminal, y su enemigo es Thomas, que tampoco es una blanca paloma, generalmente cuando escribo no me gusta encasillar villanos, a mi parecer la gente es compleja y lo que sería villanía para unos para otros seria justicia, todo depende de con que ojos lo veas y en que zapatos te quieres poner

 **SegenRott:** no te tomes el titulo tan literal, lo saque de una canción que suena muy Western y tadan! Si, algo tiene que ver la letra, pero no creo que entiendan el spoiler hasta el capítulo final –en serio, y luego van a decir "tanto para esa mamada" XD- en resumen, si lo de Craig ilegitimo esta cabron y Scott es un súper ojete, el final? Mmm déjenme unos capítulos mas y empezare a planearlo

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Arrow**

-pude reconocerlo a pesar de todos estos años, ngh...estaba fuera de la posada mientras encendía un cigarrillo, me vio, estoy seguro de eso, sentir sus ojos fue como si una serpiente me observara, no cabe duda...era Scott Tenorman-

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio después de que Tweek les contara sobre lo que había visto en el pueblo, escuchar el nombre de Scott no era agradable para nadie, sobre todo para Cartman que rechinaba los dientes apenas escuchaba la mención de su medio hermano

-¿investigaste algo de Meyers?- pregunto Bebe con interés

-sigue en el albergue, es cuidada por el padre Maxi y la novicia Heidi, ugh...será difícil acercarse a ella-

-difícil, pero no imposible –hablo Nicole –basta con elaborar un buen plan para matarla-

-creí que la querían con vida- menciono Butters

-Scott esta aquí, lo sabemos –le respondió Kenny que se encontraba sentado a su lado- ya no hay información que ella pueda darnos, y tenerla con vida es peligroso, ella es peligrosa-

-yo me encargare de ella- ofreció Bebe para atención de Clyde

-es más peligroso de lo que parece, debemos...– advirtió Nicole, pero Bebe la interrumpió otra vez

-ustedes no pueden hacer nada contra ella, no mientras estén en este pueblo...nadie puede verlos aquí o todo se iría al diablo, yo soy de aquí, así que no sería raro para la gente del pueblo verme por la iglesia, me infiltrare y la matare-

-es una buena idea –apoyo Cartman para sorpresa de Bebe y Tweek- pero asegúrate de que nadie más se entere o salga afectado-

-¿alguien más? –Bebe enarco una ceja -¿y a ti desde cuando te importa otra vida que no sea la tuya?-

-que te importa puta, solo te estoy diciendo que si alguien se da cuenta vamos a salir jodidos-

-ugh...yo te acompañare, Bebe- se ofreció Tweek

-está bien –

-wow wow wow...alto ahí vaqueros, van muy rápido –les dijo Kenny -¿ya tienen un plan en mente? No solo se trata de entrar a hurtadillas y disparar, ¿saben? ¿Ya se pusieron a pensar si Boyett o Tenorman andan por los alrededores? Fosse y Bill eran pendejos y resultaron ser un dolor en el culo, Boyett es mucho peor, y ni que decir de Tenorman-

-¿y que tienes tú en mente?- pregunto Ruby que hasta ese omento había permanecido en silencio

-solo uno puede entrar a la habitación de Meyers a matarla, pero debe de ser con una arma silenciosa o todos se darán cuenta, un cuchillo será suficiente, ella aún debe estar débil, no creo que tome mucho tiempo, pero por si las dudas sería bueno que alguien vigilara desde el pasillo y advirtiera en caso de que alguien se acercara, además de tener a dos más vigilando por fuera de la iglesia, en caso de ver a Tenorman o Boyett cerca-

-es buena idea- hablo Craig- para los que vayan a entrar a la iglesia les recomiendo que no lleven las armas a la vista o podrían verse sospechosos, déjenlas con quien se quede fuera-

-muy bien –dijo Bebe- entonces yo entrare a la habitación de Meyers, Tweek vigilara desde el pasillo, y supongo que Kenny desde afuera, faltaría alguien más para...-

-yo...yo me ofrezco- dijo Butters mientras se frotaba los nudillos – yo me ofrezco a hacer guardia con Kenny-

Todos lo miraron con asombro, incluso Kenny, pero cambio de inmediato su expresión de sorpresa por una sonrisa tenue

-no digas pendejadas Butters – hablo Cartman- eres el tipo menos confiable para esta misión-

-puedo hacerlo, Eric-

-no quiero que estorbes-

-está bien –intervino Kenny- yo creo que no será ningún estorbo-

Butters sonrió ante esas palabras, regresando su mirada al inmortal de forma serena y confiada

-entonces yo también iré –dijo el gordo

-no es necesario- replico Bebe

-dije que IRE, mientras ustedes intentan matar a la perra esa yo mismo distraeré a la novicia y al sacerdote para que estén lejos del lugar y no estorben-

-Eric Cartman ayudando...vaya, ahora sí que lo he visto todo- dijo Bebe

-he ayudado más de lo que imaginas-

-si como no-

-ugh... es cierto- menciono Tweek para sorpresa de Bebe –escuche en el pueblo que Cartman está terminando de construir el nuevo hospital, además de la nueva calle principal-

-¡ja! En tu cara perra- se mofo el gordo de la rubia, sin embargo esta le respondió

-tu no haces nada sin obtener algo a cambio, de verdad debes de querer la silla del alcalde, lástima que tu oponente sea Wendy-

-es ella la que no tiene oportunidad contra mí, ni siquiera con la ayuda de esos asquerosos judíos-

-¿quién es Wendy?- pregunto Clyde confundido

-Wendy es mi mejor amiga, es la oponente de este gordo para las elecciones, ella es una de las personas más inteligentes y razonables en este pueblo...incluso creo que si le contamos nuestra situación podría ayudarnos-

-¡de ninguna manera! - la detuvo Cartman- Wendy es la prometida del sheriff, no nos conviene-

-Wendy sabe escuchar culón, podría decirle y...-

-¡nada, Bebe! No iras de chismosa con esa perra, recuerda que acepte esconderlos siempre y cuando nadie se entere, no quiero que nadie relacione mi nombre con delincuentes-

-está bien gordo, pero creo que Wendy seria de ayuda-

Eric no dijo nada, pero su última palabra ya estaba dicha, ahora solo tenía que preocuparse de matar a Meyers sin que nadie se diera cuenta, especialmente Heidi

oo00oo

La mañana llego de nuevo, la gente salía a realizar sus rutinas en una pueblo que parecía ya más completo, incluso parecía haber más movilización y todo gracias a las próximas elecciones, siendo el señor Mackey y la señorita Selastraga los encargados de cuidar los mas mínimos detalles mientras Garrison ordenaba desde su cama, Wendy daba clases a sus alumnos, Stan se encargaba de la comisaria, Gerald abría el banco acompañado de Sheila, Ike buscaba bastante preocupado el libro que Jimmy le había prestado, que muy para su mala suerte, se había dormido mientras lo leía y ahora no sabía dónde estaba, mientras Kyle hacia una visita

-buenos días- saludo el pelirrojo

-buenos días...Kyle-

Le saludo Leslie mientras lo veía sentada en la cama, ya era la tercera vez que el joven Broflovski iba a verla en el albergue, lo cual le servía un poco a Leslie para sacar información –sutilmente- de que era lo que pasaba en el exterior

-¿cómo sigues?- pregunto el pelirrojo sentándose en la silla junto a la cama

-supongo que aún es muy pronto para decir que bien...mi pierna aun duele y no responde para caminar, la hermana Heidi dice que debo ser optimista y que todo saldrá bien, pero el otro día escuche decir al doctor y al padre Maxi que aunque pueda volver a caminar, lo más seguro es que usare un bastón por el resto de mi vida-

-lamento oír eso-

-yo lo lamento más, nunca pensé que terminaría así...postrada en una cama y con la única alternativa de ser una coja-

-Heidi tiene razón al decir que seas optimista, pudo haber sido peor-

-¿peor que esto?-

-sí, piensa que tuviste la suerte de sobrevivir a un fatídico destino del cual tus compañeros no pudieron salvarse, está bien si ahora te quieres sentir mal por tu situación, pero no dejes que eso te consuma, solo piensa en razones para seguir adelante y toma fuerza de ellas-

Leslie hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tragarse su amargura y asentir con aparente resignación, odiaba profundamente su actual situación, desde el hecho de haberse dejado atrapar por Tucker hasta porque sabía que ya podría servirle de nada a Scott en el futuro, eso era lo que más le preocupaba, ya no ser de ninguna utilidad para el hombre a quien le había jurado servirle hasta la muerte

 _-puedes irte cuando quieras, yo no te voy a detener-_

 _-¿y si no quiero irme?-_

 _-entonces me servirás hasta la muerte, espero que eso no te importe-_

 _-no es como que tenga nada mejor que hacer-_

Habían tenido esa platica años atrás, desde el momento en que Leslie decidió seguirle y servir de espía para el pelirrojo, desde ese momento había decidido que viviría por él, instintivamente se pasó la mano por el obscuro cabello negro y se dio cuenta de que su listón no estaba ahí, cerró los ojos con melancolía

 _-¿y que harás cuando mates al cerdito y la puta de su madre?-_

 _-¿no es obvio? Voy a recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece-_

 _-¿y te quedaras en ese pueblucho?-_

 _-sí, ese pueblucho fue el lugar donde crecí y la mansión donde vive el marrano me pertenece, la quiero de vuelta-_

Venganza sonaba como un concepto simple, pero era la razón por la que Scott vivía y Leslie vivía para él, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los orbes verdes de Kyle mirándole llenos de determinación, unos ojos muy bonitos, era un chico muy guapo y en otras circunstancias Leslie consideraría tener un amorío con él, pero no podía hacerlo, no con Scott de por medio

 _-estas completamente ebria-_

 _-¿y tú no?-_

 _-no tanto como para venirme a desnudar a una habitación ajena-_

 _-Scott... ¿no te gusto como mujer?-_

 _-eres atractiva, sí, pero no creo que acostarme contigo traiga nada bueno, sal de mi habitación-_

 _-no te preocupes por lo que pueda "traer"...no pasara nada porque yo ni siquiera recordare esta noche, al fin y al cabo estoy muy ebria ¿no?-_

Pero vaya que si recordaba esa noche, sentir las manos del pelirrojo recorrerle y su cuerpo sobre el suyo era algo que nunca olvidaría, aun fingiera que ya lo había hecho lo único que esperaba era volver a hacerlo, y por eso mismo debía salir de ese lugar y buscarle

-gracias –dijo para sorpresa de Kyle

-¿por qué?-

-por salvarme, yo no estaría viva si no fuera por ti...sé que después de que me den de alta mi vida ya no va a ser la misma, pero aún tengo mucho por que luchar, quiero...quiero seguir siendo útil-

" _seguir siendo útil para el"_

-me alegra oír eso-

Respondió Kyle sin saber a qué se refería en realidad, Leslie sonrió de forma apenas visible, motivada a dejar de sonar tan lastimera y empezando a fraguar un plan para escapar de ese lugar

oo00oo

Jimmy tomo un par de libros que había tomado de la biblioteca y salió de su habitación a devolverlos, era medio día y se notaba en la claridad que entraba por las ventanas de la residencia Broflovski, la cual se encontraba muy tranquila, no solo porque la familia principal no se encontraba, también era porque los sirvientes trabajaban en el jardín o caballerizas, haciendo un silencio muy tranquilizador, Jimmy admiro el hermoso día que había y después camino apoyado en sus muletas por el pasillo que lo llevaría a las escaleras para ir a la planta baja, cuando llego hasta ellas se encontró con enorme figura de Thomas Tucker

-ho…Hola señor Tu...Tucker-

-hola Jimmy –respondió el mayor parado al pie de las escaleras -¿iras a alguna parte?-

-no...Solo voy a...a la biblioteca, tengo que devolver unos libros-

-¿unos libros, he? –Respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado- yo también leí un libro, uno muy interesante lleno de traición y conspiraciones-

-¿en serio? Que...que bien por usted señor Tu...Tucker-

-sí, creo que fue el mejor libro que pude haber encontrado en mi vida...y justo ahora se lo regresare a su autor-

El pelirrojo saco del interior de su saco el librillo forrado en cuero rojo y lo extendió hasta Jimmy, el cual al verlo abrió los ojos con pánico y trago saliva en seco

-mis felicitaciones Jimmy –hablo Thomas con voz fría – eres un excelente investigador, sin embargo elegiste a la persona equivocada-

-se...se...señor Tu...Tucker, eso no es lo...lo que parece-

-¿y que parece? ¿Una conspiración en mi contra?-

-mgh...no-

-¡no lo niegues! Tú has estado traicionándome todo este tiempo, metiendo las narices donde no te importa e indagando sobre mi familia-

-yo...yo soy un pe...periodista, mi trabajo es...es encontrar la ve...verdad y compartirlo co...con el mundo-

-¿la verdad?, que gran ética hacia tu trabajo, aunque "mi verdad" es algo que no quiero que se encuentre en boca de cualquier muerto de hambre o chusma cualquiera, pero solo para sepas... si, ese bastardo de Craig no es mi hijo, lo odie desde que supe que vendría al mundo y me arrepiento de no haberlo matado como lo hice con su maldito padre, sí, yo pacte mi alianza con Tenorman y Boyett, criminales de alto rango, ellos fueron quienes volaron este cochino pueblo y North Park, donde vivía el lisiado de tu amigo Timmy, y sí, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo para salirme con la mía, incluso acabar contigo, maldito periodista de pacotilla-

Jimmy no pudo hacer mucho para retroceder cuando Thomas se acercó hasta él y lo jalo violentamente de los cabellos castaños, ese hombre era una verdadera calamidad para su delgado y débil cuerpo, intento gritar cuando lo zarandeo cual muñeca de trapo, pero de su voz solo salían balbuceos incomprensibles que rompían con el silencio del pasillo, las muletas cayeron al suelo y los pies de Jimmy no pudieron sostenerle, dejándole indefenso en el suelo mientras el pelirrojo lo pateaba furiosamente

-nunca...debiste...traicionarme-

Decía Thomas entre jadeos mientras descargaba su ira en el débil cuerpo de Jimmy, después de que Valmer empezó a toser sangre Thomas lo tomo del cabello y estrello su cara contra la barandilla de las escaleras

-espero que todo lo que te acabo de decir se lo compartas al diablo, es el único con el que podrás hablar-

Dicho eso levanto por completo el cuerpo de Jimmy y lo arrojo por las escaleras, viendo como rodaba varias veces hasta que termino al pie de estas con un charco de sangre proveniente de su cabeza, Thomas miro fríamente el cuerpo, retrocedió unos pasos y tomo las muletas para tirarlas también por las escaleras, saco un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre que había salpicado y recogió el libro guardándolo una vez más dentro de su saco, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores y después se dispuso a regresar a su alcoba, ya no tenía que preocuparse del traidor de Jimmy, ahora solo tenía que pensar que hacer con el hijo menor de los Broflovski, ese niño posiblemente sabría más de lo que aparentaba

Unos minutos más tarde el grito horrorizado de una de las mucamas resonó desde la primera planta, Thomas lo escucho desde su habitación, y salió actuando verdaderamente sorprendido

oo00oo

El haber visto a Tweek Tweak había despertado cierta duda en Scott, sobre todo porque sabía el rubio había estado con Tucker y su grupo, por lo cual había deducido que si Tweak estaba en South Park, por lógica Tucker también lo estaría

 _¿Pero dónde?_

Esa había sido su pregunta principal, pensó por mucho rato hasta que su mente empezó a crear teorías que no le sonaron tan descabelladas, recordaba que Kenny el inmortal era algo así como un amigo para la banda de Tucker, y en ese momento Kenny estaba trabajando para el gordo de Cartman, era solo una suposición, pero para él nunca estaba de más descartar las posibilidades, es por eso que espero hasta que la tarde cayera y la obscuridad empezara a llegar, para ir a hurtadillas a husmear la residencia que alguna vez le perteneció, no le fue difícil entrar, conocía cada puerta, esquina y metro cuadrado del lugar, solo tuvo que ser cuidadoso para no ser visto por nadie, entro por el lado de las caballerizas y se fue casi gateando hasta la puerta del almacén donde se guardaban los sacos de harina, semillas y demás provisiones, se escondió detrás de los sacos y camino lentamente hasta la puerta que conectaba a la cocina, estuvo a punto de entrar cuando la otra puerta principal se abrió, Scott se quedó quieto mientras dirigía su mano hasta su arma y vio quien había entrado a la cocina

" _pero mira a quien tenemos aquí...Ruby Tucker"_

Pensó Tenorman mientras veía a la chiquilla desde la rendija de la puerta, sonrió con malicia, pues al parecer sus suposiciones habían sido ciertas, y si Ruby Tucker se encontraba ahí, era cien por ciento seguro que su hermano también estuviera, Scott se quedó en silencio mientras Ruby se servía un vaso con agua y después salía de la cocina, Scott se retiró también, ya había confirmado lo que quería

oo00oo

Tweek salió de la tina donde recientemente había tomado un baño, piso descalzo el frio suelo mientras las gotas de agua con restos de jabón resbalaba por su cuerpo desnudo, tomo una toalla que se encontraba cerca y termino de secarse, después se puso los pantalones de algodón que le servirían de pijama para dormir esa noche –al igual que una camisa, que Butters amablemente le había prestado-el sentir la suave tela fue un placer para Tweek, que hasta ahora notaba esa agradable sensación, y pensando que nunca le había tomado atención a las cosas que hacían su vida mas cómoda, definitivamente vivir en el desierto de forma casi austera le había dejado una gran enseñanza, como que las telas eran suaves y dormir en una cama era muy distinto a dormir en un suelo viejo, Tweek se había sumido tanto en sus divagaciones que cuando salió de ellas se dio cuenta de que su camisa estaba mal abrochada –como solía estarlo casi siempre cuando era niño- decidió dejarla así, no le afectaba en nada, puso la toalla sobre sus hombros y se secó el cabello mientras abría la puerta contigua que era la de su alcoba, más sin embargo cuando entro se encontró con una visita inesperada

-¡gha! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Craig se encontraba sentado en la cama, viendo por la ventana el cuarto menguante de la de luna, cuando escucho la pregunta de Tweek volteo a verlo y se levanto

-solo vine a agradecerte-

-¿agradecerme?-

-por lo que hiciste, ir al pueblo, llevar la carta...-

-no es necesario que agradezcas, ugh...te dije que ahora tanto Bebe como yo estamos metidos hasta el cuello en esto-

-sí, sobre eso también quiera hablar, la misión que harán mañana-

-ngh-

-ten cuidado-

-...-

Las palabras sorprendieron un poco a Tweek, más que nada por el tono en que las había dicho, sonaba preocupado de alguna forma, Tweek trato de entenderlo, desde el funeral de Red y después de Token todos en el grupo estaban muy sensibles, y aunque Craig se empeñara en mantener su cara seria, el rubio sabía que seguía muy afectado y por eso estaba sensible, esa era su teoría, solo le gustaría que Craig se lo dijera de frente y mostrara más confianza en el

-gracias, ngh...pero recuerda que yo puedo cuidarme solo-

-lo sé, pero no subestimes a nadie, mucho menos a los que se encuentren del lado de Scott Tenorman, esa perra de Meyers nos lo dejo bien claro-

-¿Craig?-

-mmm-

-¿te sientes bien?-

-¿a qué viene la pregunta?-

-no me respondas con otra pregunta, solo dime si en qué estás pensando...desde hace días has estado ngh..."diferente"-

La habitación se quedó en silencio, Tweek creyó que el azabache no le contestaría y se iría de la habitación, mas sin embargo Craig suspiro con resignación y comenzó a hablar

-Cuando salimos por primera vez de Alabama y vi el grupo que iba conmigo pensé que era afortunado de tener amigos que me siguieran por un camino incierto, pero también sentí miedo, porque me di cuenta de que lo que pasara con sus vidas seria mi responsabilidad-

-...-

-en aquel tiempo yo ni siquiera sabía manejar un arma, pero me apresure en aprender para poder protegerles, para mi sorpresa ellos hicieron lo mismo, y aunque al principio me costó entenderlo, pude ver qué fue lo mejor, así nos cuidábamos las espaldas entre todos y funcionábamos como un equipo, pero Red y Token murieron sí que yo pudiera hacer algo por ellos-

-ngh, no fue tu culpa no poder cubrirles las espaldas –

-pero creo que pude haberlo hecho, yo no quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa, por eso me preocupe cuando te ofreciste para ir a matar a la maldita perra de Scott-

-estaré bien...-

" _huyan, yo estaré bien"_

El pelinegro volvió a sentarse en la cama al recordar las últimas palabras que le había dirigido Thomas Thompson, y la horrible sensación de Deja vu regresaba a atormentarlo, Tweek se sentó a su lado y puso su mano en su hombro de forma conciliadora

-Tweek...Red y Token no fueron los primeros en morir por mi culpa-

-¿como?-

-hace dos años atrás, yo conocí a un chico en Mississippi, era un chico muy amable y gentil, su nombre era Thomas Thompson y él fue...más que un amigo para mí-

-ngh... ¿tú y el?-

-sí, fuimos amantes-

Tweek retiro su mano el hombro de Craig y sintió como un sutil pinchazo molestaba su corazón, sabía que era estúpido sentirse así, era lógico que con su edad Craig hubiese tenido más de amorío, pero no dejaba de molestarle

-el sheriff de su pueblo se dio cuenta de mi presencia y la de mis cómplices y casi nos captura, pero gracias a Thomas pudimos escapar, sin embargo se dieron cuenta de que él nos había ayudado y...lo mataron, me sentí profundamente responsable por eso, estoy seguro de que si nunca se hubieran cruzado nuestros caminos el seguiría vivo, tu a veces me recuerdas un poco a el-

La saliva le supo amarga apenas Tweek escucho esas palabras, llegando a la conclusión de que Craig realmente no gustaba de él, sino del recuerdo que evocaba de ese otro chico, se sintió herido en su orgullo, tenía incluso ganas de golpear a Craig

-hace rato cuando te escuche ofrecerte para ir ayudar a acabar con Meyers me recordaste a cuando él se ofreció a ayudarnos a escapar-

-ngh...no sigas- pidió Tweek tratando de no sonar "molesto", aunque en realidad eran unos celos terribles

-sentí que ya había pasado por lo mismo antes, y me di cuenta de que no quería hacerlo-

Craig intento tomar la mano del rubio pero este la retiro rápidamente, desviando la mirada cuando el azabache volteo a verle

-¿Tweek?-

-ugh...creo que mejor te vas a tu habitación, estoy cansado y quiero dormir- le contesto de forma cortante mientras se levantaba de la cama y le daba la espalda, cruzándose de brazos

-¿qué diablos te pasa? Se supone que estamos hablando bien–

Pregunto Craig también levantándose de la cama y tomando a Tweek de los hombros para que volteara a verle, gran error, se encontró con el furioso rostro de Tweek que de inmediato lo empujo para que lo soltara

-ya no quiero hablar contigo, vete de mí habitación-

-¿que? Ahg, demonios...no te entiendo un carajo, primero te acercas a mi diciéndome que puedo confiar en ti, pidiéndome que te cuente lo que pienso, ¡pero lo hago y te encabronas! -

-¡ja! ¿Es mi culpa entonces? Ngh, yo te pedí que confiaras en mí y me contaras tus problemas para tratar de entenderte, no que me hablaras de tu gran amor, lo mucho que lo extrañas y como...como, ngh...¡cómo me usas de plato de segunda mesa!-

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Cuándo demonios dije yo eso?-

-tu dijiste que te recordaba a el-

-sí, lo dije, y es cierto...también era rubio, nervioso, y lucia lindo-

-¡GHA! Que cínico eres-

-¡no entiendo tu jodido problema!-

-...-

-¿y bien?-

-tú...- pregunto el rubio en voz baja, tomando por sorpresa a Craig- ¿tú me besaste a mí o a su recuerdo?-

-¿que?-

-dijiste que te gustaba, pero ahora creo que realmente no me lo decías a mí-

Craig se quedó en silencio procesando las palabras del rubio, entendiendo lo que quería decirle, se dio de zapes mentalmente al pensar que tal vez no había elegido las palabras correctas para alguien tan emocional como lo era Tweek Tweak, aunque eso solo le daba una respuesta

-¿estas celoso?-

-ugh... ¿que? Ngh, ya en serio, lárgate de mi cuarto antes de que te parta la cara-

Craig sonrió para molestia del rubio que empuño las manos en cuanto Tucker se acercó y lo rodeo con sus brazos

-suéltame, pendejo-

-Tweek...lo siento –hablo suavemente en su oído- cuando dije que me recordabas a él no lo dije en el sentido de que te estaba comparando, si, tienen similitudes y eso llamo en un principio mi atención hacia ti-

-mmm- mascullo molesto el más bajo mientras intentaba apartarse de Tucker, pero este le abrazaba fuerte

-pero después me di cuenta de que no son iguales, ni siquiera lo que siento es lo mismo, Thomas era como una suave brisa que me calmaba cuando lo necesitaba, era una cálida luz...pero tú eres una tempestad, impredecible, indomable, siempre sorprendiéndome en todos los aspectos y provocándome sentimientos que no pensé que tuviera, Tweek...deseo tanto poder poseerte en todos los aspectos, así que cuando te beso mi mente se nubla y no pienso en ningún otro ser humano, ni en Thomas que tanto quise, ni en mi hermana que sé que gusta de ti y estoy traicionando, pero no me importa, solo pienso en ti-

Tweek se quedó quieto entre los brazos de Craig que le apretaban con fuerza, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por lo que acababa de escuchar , pensando en que el también sentía algo similar cuando estaba con el azabache, simplemente se olvidaba del mundo, Craig se separó un poco de el para mirarlo a los ojos y después besarlo de forma lenta y suave en los labios, después de unos segundos el rubio profundizo el beso y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura del más alto, permanecieron así varios segundos mas hasta que el aire empezó a faltarles en los pulmones y se vieron obligados a separarse

-te adoro, Honey- le dijo Craig en un susurro para después darle un pequeño beso en la frente

-¿seguirás llamándome así?-

-también te llamare "Babe"-

Tweek dejó escapar un risilla por lo bajo y deposito otro corto beso en los labios del más alto, para después abrazarlo y recargar su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el latir de su corazón, y que importaba si había tenido un amor antes que él, Tweek podría no haber sido el primero, pero se aseguraría de ser el ultimo

-Craig-

-mmm-

-quédate a dormir conmigo esta noche-.

* * *

se murió la lisiada, perdón, Jimmy, jajaja es gracioso porque me imagine a Thomas gritando "maldita lisiada!" XD bueno, nos leemos luego

Sayonara!


	29. Errores

**Karan Fucker01:** Wow, ahora todos están empezando a buscarle teorías al título pero la canción nada que ver –sí, el título es una canción, ose a que este es un laaargo song fic-pero a diferencia de tu teoría fatalista, la letra es más... ¿positiva? aunque eso de matar por piedad me resulta nuevo en las teorías, vaya eres muy drástica, me impactas XD, y tranquis con el lemon, digamos que solo durmieron y ya ¿ok? Ah, y me encanto como definiste la existencia de Craig para Thomas, me robare tus palabras para un futuro no muy lejano, espero no te moleste, sin más que decir, disfruta el cap.

 **Miload7:** no me jodiste del todo la existencia, de hecho yo vivo y respiro por los gameplays e información que sacan del videojuego, Tumblr es mi pastor al igual que cierto grupo de FB que me tienen al tanto, la vida no es tan mala, ahora sí, con respecto al capítulo...lo de ¡maldita lisiada! Se hubiera visto súper chistoso y le hubiera quitado toda la seriedad al asunto, y así pues como que la muerte de Jimmy hubiera quedado como un chiste y esa no era la intención, tal vez Craig no se supo expresar muy bien, pero lo arreglo ¿no? Hasta salió ganado jaja

 **Luis Carlos:** si Luis Carlos, Jimmy esta mas muerto que mis ganas de trabajar, y no, el salir en coma no es una opción en este fic, aquí los mato y ya, no tuve hemorragia nasal por la escenita Creek pero si una risa tonta en todo momento, incluso ahora XD, y solo durmieron –abrazaditos- y no hicieron cosas malas y por ultimo...si, Leslie si se acostó con Scott, de echo en una parte se menciona que llego a hacerlo con ambos –no al mismo tiempo- pero pues Trent fue solo calentura y Scott es el que le gusta...que drama

 **Guest:** y pues ya está aquí la actualización, y por lo que veo ya a todos les anda para que mate a Leslie, pobrecilla, tendré que hacer algo con ella, RIP a la lisiada (Best apodo for ever)

 **SegenRott:** esta es la parte de la historia donde llueven vergazos por todos lados XD y solo para aclarar, DURMIERON juntos del verbo dormir, no mal piensen cosas, como diría Deadpool, "eso es de gente muy cochina" ya si va a ver lemon se los pongo explicito 100% real no feik

NOTA SALVAJE:

Craig y Tweek no follaron en el capítulo anterior, solo durmieron muy abrazaditos y se dieron besitos de buenas noches, o sea, Tweek tenía que montar al día siguiente, ¿se imaginan al pobre montándose al caballo con semejante dolor de culo? Y peor aún, ¡es virgen! Le va a doler más, hay que ser coherentes y pacientes con el –jaja-

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **ARROW**

 _-Ve y busca a Leslie, averigua si dijo algo a Tucker o a su banda, y si fue así...mátala-_

 _-no creo que matarla sea necesario, además está dentro de una iglesia-_

 _-¿estas dudando Trent? Tú, el mejor asesino que pueda existir-_

 _-solo estoy tratando de ser cauteloso-_

 _-yo también estoy siendo cauteloso, Leslie sabe demasiado de nosotros, no podemos solamente dejarla y ya, eso podría poner mis planes en riesgo-_

 _-¡pero!...-_

 _-pero nada Trent, ahora que confirme que el gordo esta con Tucker debemos ser más rápidos y acabar con esto, Leslie es un cabo que no podemos dejar suelto... además quiero que mates a alguien más en la iglesia-_

 _-¿a quién?-_

 _-a la novicia que esta con el padre Maxi, la tal Heidi-_

 _-¿tan pronto?-_

 _-no es pronto Trent, es apenas el momento justo en que todo va a iniciar, porque antes de acabar con el maldito obeso, quiero acabar con todo lo que el aprecia, quiero que sufra antes de morir, ¿puedo confiar en ti para que me ayudes a lograrlo?-_

 _-está bien-_

Trent se dirigía rumbo a la iglesia, apenas iba a ser medio día, y recordaba la plática que había tenido con Scott la noche anterior, si bien asesinar a la monja o hacerlo en una iglesia no significaba nada para él, matar a Leslie si lo hacía, Trent planeaba la forma de no tener que llegar a ese extremo, uno de sus planes consistía en rescatarla y llevarla a un lugar seguro –a sabiendas de que Scott ya no la aceptaría, era mejor tenerla lejos y segura- y el otro de sus planes era solo tomarla y huir juntos, lejos del peligro que representaba Scott Tenorman, huir y vivir juntos en el anonimato, ese era el plan que más le gustaba a Trent, pero algo dentro de él le decía que era imposible, que Leslie no aceptaría irse con él y que preferiría mil veces quedarse con Scott aunque este la quisiera muerta

" _porque Leslie era una estúpida, y amaba enfermizamente a Scott"_

El sentimiento de frustración inundo a Trent, pensó que todo sería más fácil si tan solo Leslie no le importara, pero para su mala suerte no era así, y el querer proteger a la pelinegra lo rebasaba, Boyett suspiro con resignación y siguió caminando unos metros más, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al albergue e iglesia pudo observar unas siluetas conocidas, Trent de inmediato se escondió tras la fachada de un edificio cercano, se asomó cuidadosamente y pudo comprobar que se trataba del medio hermano de Scott, de Kenny el inmortal, y ese chico rubio que siempre los acompañaba, Trent maldijo por lo bajo, si Mccormick estaba en ese lugar solo se le podía ocurrir que había ido por Leslie, Trent se tensó al pensar en eso, tenía que salvar a Leslie cuanto antes

oo00oo

A Ike nunca le había gustado ir al banco de su familia, consideraba el lugar muy aburrido por sobre todas las cosas, prefería mil veces estar en casa o vagando por el pueblo, mas in embargo en ese momento el aburrido banco era su único lugar seguro, Jimmy había muerto, según Kyle le había dicho, se cayó de las escaleras, pero algo dentro de Ike no creía que fuera así

 _-¿¡que paso!?-_

 _-Jimmy resbalo por las escaleras, murió...-_

 _-no puede ser-_

 _-el señor Tucker nos dijo que él estaba durmiendo en su habitación cuando escucho el grito de una mucama, salió de su alcoba y encontró el cuerpo de Jimmy sin vida, dice que mandara el cadáver a Alabama para que su familia le dé su último adiós y entierren en el panteón familiar-_

El cadáver de Jimmy se encontraba ya rumbo a Alabama e Ike se sentía sumamente nervioso, tenía la horrible sospecha de que la muerte de Valmer estaba relacionada al hecho de que no encontraba en libro rojo por ninguna parte, además esa mañana antes de salir al banco se encontró en la mesa al señor Tucker desayunando con sus padres, y por un momento le pareció sentir una mirada hostil de parte del gran hombre pelirrojo en su persona

-Ike ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto Sheila acercándose a la silla donde estaba sentado su hijo –estas pálido-

-na...Nada mama-

-oh, mi pequeño bebe...apuesto que te afecto mucho la muerte del chico Valmer, entiendo que habían llegado a ser amigos-

-si- contesto Ike bajando la cabeza

-no te preocupes amor, apuesto a que ahora está en un lugar mejor-

-mami...¿tú de casualidad no viste un libro rojo que deje en mi habitación y era de Jimmy?-

-no te preocupes por eso cariño, yo misma selo di al señor Tucker para que se lo entregara, antes de que falleciera, claro-

Sheila beso la obscura cabellera de su hijo y después fue hasta donde su esposo el cual al parecer la necesitaba, Ike se quedó en silencio y con los ojos bien abiertos, Thomas Tucker lo sabía todo, Thomas Tucker había matado a Jimmy, Thomas Tucker lo mataría a el también

oo00oo

Bebe y Tweek habían llegado hasta la iglesia sin ningún problema, incluso se habían encontrado a varios vecinos que los saludaron amistosamente , el padre Maxi también se sorprendió al verlos, hablándoles unos minutos antes de ver –con cierto desagrado- que Eric también estaba en la iglesia, tal y como habían acordado, Cartman se encargó de distraer al reverendo y a la novicia que le acompañaba, con el camino despejado ambos rubios se colaron hasta el albergue y después a las habitaciones traseras donde se supone estaba Meyers, Bebe saco una daga entre sus ropas e hizo una señal a Tweek para que vigilara el pasillo, Tweak obedeció y Bárbara abrió puerta por puerta buscando a Meyers, no la encontró en ninguna de las cuatro principales así que solo quedaba a del fondo, apretó la daga en su mano derecha y con la izquierda giro el picaporte lentamente, la puerta fue cediendo y Bebe sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, quería más que nada apuñalar a Leslie hasta la muerte, hacerla sufrir y sobretodo vengar la memoria de Red, cuando la puerta se abrió por completo los ojos de Bebe también lo hicieron con mucha sorpresa

-¿qué demonios?-

La habitación estaba vacía, no había nadie en ese lugar, Bárbara tembló de rabia al solo pensar que de nuevo Leslie se había salido con la suya, entro a la habitación y la busco por debajo de la cama en la puerta del baño, tiro cosas y después se sentó en la cama mientras ahogaba gritos de impotencia

-ngh... ¿Bebe, que pasa?-pregunto Tweek mirándola desde el umbral de la puerta

-llegamos tarde Tweek...esa perra se escapó-

oo00oo

-debemos acabar con esto pronto-

-opino lo mismo que usted señor Tucker, y créame que ya no falta mucho tiempo, ya sé dónde está su hija y el bastardo de Craig-

-¿dónde?-

-en este mismo pueblo, bajo el techo de mi peor enemigo-

Le respondió Scott para después beber el whiskey de su copa, él y Thomas se encontraban sentados en la barra de la posada, hablando en privado y con una botella cerca

-¿qué tan seguro estas de eso?-

-tan seguro como que yo mismo vi a su hija-

-¿entonces que esperamos? Vamos hasta allá y acabemos con esto ¿dónde está Boyett?—

-le asigne una misión especial a Trent, estará algo ocupado el día de hoy-

-¿misión especial? Pero de que mierda hablas, su única prioridad ahora debe ser ir hasta allá y traerme a mi hija y al malnacido de Craig-

-su misión también es importante, no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos, y él se está encargando de silenciar a alguien en este momento-

-silenciar...bueno, ya que Trent es especialista en eso, necesitamos que silencie a alguien más-

-¿necesitamos?- pregunto Scott enarcando la ceja

-sí, NECESITAMOS, estoy hablando por ustedes también, veras...el chico periodista que trabajaba para mi decidió traicionarme, hizo toda una investigación a mi persona y me relaciono al nombre del asesino Trent Boyett-

-imposible, todos creen que Trent está muerto, yo lo ayude a fingir su muerte-

Thomas saco el libro de su saco y lo dejo sobre la barra, Scott lo tomo y empezó a hojearlo, viendo los retratos de Trent, Leslie e incluso de Bill y Fosse, teorías de sus falsas muertes, su nombre ligado al de Thomas Tucker en una gran conspiración así como una parte escrita de lo que habían hablado la vez pasada en esa misma barra

-debemos quemar este libro ¿alguien más sabe de él?-

-sospecho del hijo menor de los Broflovski, el libro fue hallado en su habitación, aunque es obvio que lo escribió el maldito lisiado, además ahora que lo recuerdo en las última semanas ellos dos se habían hecho grandes amigos-

-entonces es necesario liquidar al mocoso-

-muy bien, le diré a Trent en cuanto se aparezca por acá-

-confías mucho en ese asesino ¿no es así?-

-Trent es un buen peón que tengo de mi lado, una pieza que me ha ayudado a deshacerme de otras en muchas ocasiones, pero no confió ciegamente en él, la confianza es algo que puede ser perjudicial si te equivocas de persona, y a mí no me gusta equivocarme-

-ver a las personas como simples piezas, eres muy astuto y frívolo-

-no soy el unico que lo hace , puedo reconocer que incluso usted hace lo mismo, culpo a su hijastro de su propia muerte falsa y un secuestro inexistente, lo puso en mira de todo un país, eso es bastante admirable-

-el fin justifica los medios joven Tenorman, y yo no me detendré hasta que ese maldito este muerto y mi hija regrese conmigo, porque ella es mía, es mi sangre y me pertenece-

oo00oo

Leslie gimió cuando su pierna punzo dolorosamente, se levantó la larga falda obscura que llevaba y vio con preocupación que su pierna lucia más hinchada y morada que en la mañana

-demonios-

Susurro para después volver a cubrirse, Leslie se encontraba oculta en la parte trasera de la sacristía, mas específicamente en el dormitorio donde se quedaba la novicia Heidi, la pelinegra había llegado ahí por mera casualidad cuando en su primer intento de huida vio a Bárbara Stevens y Tweek Tweak hablando con el padre Maxi, lo más rápido que su pierna le permitió correr se fue a esconder en otro lugar que no fuera del acceso de todos y fue a llegar a la sacristía, mientras se ocultaba en el cuarto de Heidi, Leslie había estado pensando en cómo salir sin que la reconocieran, necesitaba un disfraz para pasar desapercibida con la banda de Tucker, fue en ese momento que una idea le cruzo la cabeza, se puso una larga falda obscura, camisa de manga larga blanca y una cofia que cubría por completo su obscuro cabello, pensó que tal vez con eso sería suficiente, solo bastaría con bajar la cabeza y evitar que vieran su rostro, además de que había planeado ir por la parte trasera de la iglesia para no ser vista, Leslie estaba dispuesta a jugarse el todo por el todo en su huida, solo esperaba que la suerte estuviera de su parte

oo00oo

Ruby caminaba por el pasillo de la casa de Cartman siendo guiada por una suave melodía en el piano, el sonido venia del salón principal y ella acudía a él como una polilla a la luz, era el sonido de una canción que ya había escuchado antes, una tonada que le recordaba haber caminado ya por un largo pasillo y llegar hasta un salón donde su madre tocaba y enseñaba a su hermano mayor a hacerlo, Ruby sintió celos de esa escena muchas veces, cuando su infantil mente creía que su madre no la amaba y prefería a Craig, cuando se sentía triste por eso y cuando su padre siempre estaba ahí para consolarla y darle palabras de aliento, aunque no eran las palabras adecuadas

 _-mami ¿qué estás haciendo?-_

 _Pregunto Ruby que en aquel tiempo tenía seis años, entrando curiosa a la cocina donde Laura preparaba una masa y cortaba algunas manzanas, no había esclavas cerca, lo cual extrañaba a Ruby pues en la cocina siempre estaban esas mujeres de piel obscura que hacían la comida_

 _-preparo una tarta de manzana- contesto Laura con una sonrisa- hoy es un día especial-_

 _-¿especial?-_

 _-sí, hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hermano y decidí prepararle un tarta especial para el-_

 _-¿y por qué no hiciste una tarta para mí en mi cumpleaños?-_

 _-cariño, tu padre ordeno al panadero hacer pasteles de todo tipo en tu cumpleaños, recuerda que a él no le gustan "las cosas simples"-_

 _-pero a Craig siempre le preparas cosas ricas, es tu preferido- dijo haciendo un puchero_

 _-no digas eso –le dijo Laura haciendo la masa a un lado- a los dos los amo por igual-_

 _-¡no es cierto! Tu prefieres estar con él, le preparas comida, y le enseñas cosas y tocan el piano y... ¡y lo quieres más que a mí!-_

 _-yo no lo quiero más que a ti-_

 _-¡mientes! ¡LO QUIERES MAS PORQUE ES TU BASTARDO!-_

 _Después de ese grito vino el impacto de una sonora cachetada que se estampo en la mejilla de Ruby, la niña se llevó la mano hasta su enrojecido rostro y sus ojos se cristalizaron tratando de ahogar sus sollozos, Laura vio a su hija con seriedad y se arrodillo frente a ella, tomándola de los hombros para que la mirara_

 _-¿quién te dijo esas cosas tan horribles, Ruby?-_

 _-...-_

 _-responde ¿quién te dijo que Craig era eso que acabas de decir?-_

 _-mi...mi papi –respondió mientras las lágrimas caían y el golpe le ardía más- él dice que Craig es bastardo y malnacido...lo dice siempre-_

 _-¿eso dice?- pregunto y su voz salió furiosa, haciendo estremecer a Ruby_

 _-si...pero yo no sabía que era una palabra horrible, mami no te enojes conmigo, no me pegues-_

 _-lo siento, cariño –respondió Laura calmándose un poco- pero no repitas todo lo que tu padre diga, esa palabra es muy fea-_

 _-¿qué significa?-_

 _-nada bueno, yo hablare con tu padre para que deje de decir esas cosas, pero escúchame Ruby, tú nunca uses esas palabras, mucho menos en tu hermano-_

 _-papi dice...dice que él no es mi hermano-respondió temerosamente_

 _Laura se levantó y con suspiro con tristeza, tomo la mano de Ruby que cubría su mejilla para llevarla hasta su vientre y la niña la miro con sorpresa_

 _-tu vienes de aquí Ruby, de mi vientre, creciste dentro de mí y yo te amé desde el momento en que supe que existías ¿entiendes eso?-_

 _-si-_

 _-Craig también viene del mismo vientre, creció dentro de mí y lo amo de la misma forma, si ambos vienen del mismo lugar ¿no crees que eso es suficiente para ser hermanos?-_

 _-pero papi...-_

 _-Ruby, tu padre no es perfecto, dice muchas cosas que no debería y hace otras que tampoco, no seas como el, se mejor y demuestra que puedes amar más que él, estoy segura de que si te acercas a tu hermano podrán llevarse bien-_

 _-papa dice que no me acerque a él, que es una manzana podrida-_

 _-tu padre está loco-_

 _Laura limpio las lágrimas de los ojos de la niña y le sonrió con ternura, haciendo que Ruby dejara de llorar, para después darle un cálido abrazo que transmitió a la pequeña ese amor del que le hablaba_

Ruby pudo sentir el calor del abrazo incluso en ese momento, mientras miraba a su hermano tocar en el piano la melodía favorita de su madre, estaba parada en el umbral y por un momento le pareció ver a la mujer sentada junto a Craig en el banquillo, pero diferencia de aquellos años no sintió celos, al contario, sonrió con dulzura

oo00oo

-me gustaría seguir hablando contigo Eric, pero tengo que ir a atender algunos asuntos-

-¡espera, Heidi! –

-¿si?-

-¿es necesario que vayas? Pensé que tal vez podríamos...no sé, caminar por el pueblo o algo así-

-lo siento Eric, ya que el padre Maxi salió soy yo quien está a cargo del lugar y tengo que ir a revisar a cierta paciente y ver como esta su pierna...la pobre está muy decaída por eso-

Cartman se había quedado sin temas de conversación o excusas para detener a Heidi, lo cual le alarmaba pues aun no había visto ni a Tweek ni a Bebe salir de las habitaciones del albergue, así que tenía que pensar en algo rápido para seguir distrayendo a Turner, cuando la novicia se dio la vuelta para ir en dirección del albergue, Eric de inmediato dejo de pensar e hizo lo más impulsivo que pudo haber hecho en toda su vida, tomo a Heidi del codo obligándola a darse la vuelta y entonces paso

 _La beso_

No un beso profundo ni apasionado, fue más bien un suave roce de labios que duro varios segundos hasta que el mismo Cartman se separó y miro la mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza en el rostro de Heidi, cuyas mejillas parecían encendidas

-yo...Heidi, lo siento-

-¿po...porque lo hiciste?-

-no lo sé, de verdad no lo sé, solo lo hice y ya, perdóname si te he ofendido de alguna forma, de verdad lo siento-

-Eric...yo, yo no soy una simple mujer, yo he decidido dedicar mi vida a dios-

-lo sé, pero solo fue un impulso tonto...sé que tú ya planeaste tu futuro para servir a la iglesia, pero no sé, tal vez una parte de mi aun no acepta esas palabras-

-¿Eric?-

-Heidi, en el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos he aprendido muchas cosas de ti, te he visto casi a diario y he podido apreciar que incluso en un pueblo tan mierda como este tú haces que las cosas sean mejor, al menos para mí, me gusta venir aquí y verte sonreír, porque sé que es una sonrisa de verdad, tu sonríes de forma sincera incluso a alguien como yo-

-¿cómo tú?-

-sí, yo sé que lo sabes...puede que te lo haya dicho el padre Maxi o que hayas oído a la gente del pueblo, porque aunque ellos sonrían hipócritamente yo sé que siempre tienen algo que decir de mí, ya sea que soy literalmente un hijo de puta, o un cacique oportunista o un desgraciado, no voy a negar nada de eso, soy consciente de mis propios pecados, es lo que soy, y por eso me gusta pensar que aun si tú lo sabes seguirás siendo honesta conmigo y me sonreirás de la misma forma que siempre-

-Eric, tu o eres tan malo como todos lo dicen o como tú crees serlo, has tenido una vida complicada, como todos, pero yo sé que no eres una mala persona, tus ojos aun me dicen eso...yo creo en ti-

Los ojos de ambos se conectaron por un corto momento que para ellos fue una eternidad, en ese momento Eric se permitió ser honesto consigo mismo y admitir que tal vez su cariño por Heidi iba más allá de la amistad y que deseaba estar con ella como pareja, aunque no sabía si la novicia pensaba lo mismo, estuvo a punto de preguntárselo cuando fue interrumpido por Kenny

-señor Cartman, sus amigos Bebe y Tweek lo esperan en la entrada, dicen que su perra se escapó-

-si...gracias por el aviso, Kenny-

Ya con la atmosfera rota que habían logrado crear, Cartman volteo a ver a Heidi que sol desvió la mirada, tomando eso como una despedida

-hasta luego, Heidi-

-hasta luego, Eric-

oo00oo

Trent observo atento al grupo de Cartman hablar entre ellos de forma extraña, miro sus ropas y se dio cuenta de que no tenían sangre en ella ni parecían haber forcejeado con nadie, además parecían discutir algo con mucha seriedad, Boyett empezó a guardar la esperanza de que Leslie se encontraba bien, de que a último momento hubiese logrado escapar o esconderse, una vez que Cartman salió de la iglesia acompañado por el inmortal, todos subieron a sus caballos y partieron lejos de ahí, Trent espero unos minutos más y después se escabullo a los terrenos de la iglesia para buscar a Meyers, tuvo que ser muy cuidadoso de no ser visto por los que se encontraban ahí, llego hasta las habitaciones y no se encontró a nadie, ni rastros de Leslie, suspiro un poco aliviado al saber que al menos no la habían asesinado, sin embargo recordó las palabras de Scott y supo que el pelirrojo se molestaría si no había hecho nada, de modo que pensó que lo mejor sería matar a la novicia, así la misión no estaría tan perdida, Trent se alejó de las habitaciones y cuidadosamente entro a la parte de la sacristía donde supuso se encontraba la monja, la busco por un rato hasta que la vio parada en el umbral de la puerta trasera, Trent preparo su cuchillo y se acercó silenciosamente por su espalda para degollarla, Trent lo hizo de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes, la tomo por la espalda y le cubrió la boca con la mano izquierda para callar sus gritos, mientras que con la mano derecha cortaba su cuello, la mujer forcejeo un poco y su sangre escurrió por la mano de su asesino, el cual la sostuvo fuertemente hasta que dejo de luchar y acabo por completo con su existencia, una vez que Trent pudo estar seguro de que la mujer estaba muerta la dejo desplomarse en el suelo, había acabado con una vida más, sin embargo cuando el cuerpo cayo pudo distinguir un largo mechón de cabello negro como la noche, un incómodo pinchazo ataco el pecho de Trent y se agacho para retirar el cabello negro, encontrándose con un rostro conocido

-Leslie...-

La había encontrado, la había asesinado.

* * *

Sayonara!


	30. Duda, miedo y desolacion

Uff...una semana sin actualizar, ¿que buenas vacaciones, no? XD bueno ya, les dejare el capitulo siguiente antes de que me tiren de tomatazos, y contestare sus RW de forma flash

 **Karan Fucker01:** y pues ya actualice, tu teoría fue interesante sin duda, muy negativa pero realista al ver que nadie tiene la vida asegurada y que el karma es tan mendigo como para hacerte matar a quien no quieres...así es la vida, y sobre Ike, ya veremos que tan listo es

 **Miload47 :** no tengo The fractured but whole...pero si "Phone Destroyer" :D las historias de los videojuegos son geniales, y me dan ideas para fics, las amo (hace días vi que y ya sacaron a Craig peruano, OMG! ando de fangirl) amo este fandom, y sobre la historia...te dejare leer

 **Luis Carlos:** y contigo las teorías no acaban :D aunque mas que contestarte en un simple RW, prefiero hacerlo en la misma historia, que si Trent esta que se lo lleva la mierda, que si Heidi es muy buena -ingenua- que si Ike podría vengar a Jimmy...eso ya lo veremos

 **CoffeeCreek:** tal vez no es tan bueno que Heidi aparezca tanto...digo, mas que nada porque entre mas aparecen mas propensos son a morir, y si había mencionado ya lo de que Craig sabia tocar el piano, en capítulos anteriores cuanto Tweek lo analiza y piensa que el no es el típico bandido, ¿mataran a Ike? eso ni yo lo se, por hoy

 **SegenRott:** villano que se respeta grita "maldita lisiada" jajaja creo que con lo del pasado de Craig/Ruby -aun no me acostumbro al Tricia- te voy a complacer en capitulo futuros, ya lo que sigue es una explicación de todo a medio de Flashbacks, lo que nos aclarara mucho, no pensé en una melodía en especifico para cuando Craig tocaba, así que pon la que gustes (Put it down, por ejemplo jeje) te dejo leer, ahí contestare algunas de tus incógnitas

 **Ximencha:** lel

 **Nota: como comentario general a todos...vaya, como que el 99% ya le urgía que matara a Leslie XD y eso que no es la antagonista principal XD**

 **Disclaimer: south park no me pertenece**

* * *

 **ARROW**

Después de dos días de no saber nada de su cómplice, los ojos verdes de Scott se abrieron de forma notable al ver a Trent parado en la puerta del dormitorio que compartían en la posada, Boyett tenía una apariencia lamentable, tenía los ojos hinchados, rojos, adornados con unas visibles ojeras, su ropa estaba llena de tierra y mirando detenidamente parecía tener también sangre

-Trent –dijo acercándose lentamente al rubio- ¿dónde has estado estos días?-

-muerta...ella está muerta- respondió con voz hueca y la mirada perdida

-supongo que te refieres a Leslie, bueno, cumpliste parte de tu misión al fin y al cabo...ahora quiero que te encargues de alguien más, se trata de...-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un súbito golpe que dio de lleno en su mejilla derecha y lo mando al suelo, Tenorman se llevó la mano hasta su nariz viendo la cantidad de sangre que había brotado, levanto la mirada hasta Trent que seguía ahí de pie, viéndolo con algo que parecía ira

-¿qué te pasa?- pregunto Scott de forma cautelosa mientras se levantaba y cubría su nariz

-¡ELLA MURIO POR TU MALDITA CULPA Y A TI TE IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!-

-...-

-¿cómo puedes ser tan frio? Ella murió por ti, igual que Fosse y Bill-

-¿y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me ponga a llorar como Magdalena esperando que eso los reviva? Tanto Leslie como Bill y Fosse sabían de los riesgos que conllevaba acompañarme, ¡tú mismo lo sabes! Yo nunca los forcé a venir conmigo ni a servirme, cada quien tomo sus propias decisiones con sus respectivas consecuencias-

-pero yo...yo no quería...me equivoque, esto...esto no es justo-

Trent tuvo un colapso emocional en ese momento y cayo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, en los últimos dos días había tenido varias caídas de ese tipo, desde el momento en que tomo el cuerpo sin vida de Leslie y se lo habia llevado para darle sepultura, habían sido dos días en los que había llorado como nunca, odiando su vida, a Scott, a todo el mundo y sobre todo a su propia suerte, Scott se acercó hasta Trent y se hinco junto a él, tomándolo conciliadoramente del hombro

-la vida no es justa Trent –dijo con voz seria- es cruel, pero llorar y lamentarse no sirve de nada ¿dices que soy frio? Pues claro que sí, debo serlo para seguir adelante-

-¿adelante? ¡ja! Lindas palabras viniendo de alguien como tú, que solo piensa en vengarse de su medio hermano-

-yo no lo veo como una simple venganza, para mi es más justicia

-no le cambies el nombre, los dos sabemos que solo quieres matar al culón para sentirte bien contigo mismo-

-pues no, no quiero solo matarlo, yo quiero que sufra y viva el mismo infierno que pase por su culpa-

-...-

-fueron muchos años Trent, años en los que solo pensé en hacerlo pagar a él y a su golfa madre, no solo por el dinero o capricho propio, sino por la familia que me hicieron perder, por cada día que vague en los pueblos con hambre, sed y frio, durmiendo en la calle y siendo visto con lastima...casi morí en muchas ocasiones, pero mi deseo de justicia o venganza, como quieras llamarle, fue lo que me mantuvo en pie, ansiando avanzar hacia el futuro para obtener mi revancha-

-¿por qué me cuentas esto?-

-para que sepas que puedes llorar hoy todo lo que quieras, pero no te quedes atascado de por vida, sigue adelante, y si vas a golpear a alguien que no sea a quien está de tu mismo lado ¿por qué mejor no descargas tu ira en la banda de Tucker? Esa sería una mejor idea para honrar a Leslie...¿no lo crees?-

oo00oo

" _Leslie Meyers ha desaparecido, una mujer sin parientes conocidos, con una pierna seriamente dañada y víctima de múltiples torturas, la única idea que se me puede ocurrir es que su antiguo captor vino a terminar su trabajo, Craig Tucker vino por Meyers"_

Stan cerró el pequeño cuaderno donde hacia sus anotaciones y lo dejo sobre la mesa de noche, el pelinegro se quitó las botas y se recostó en su cama para descansar un poco, los últimos dos días habían sido muy estresantes, la puerta de la alcoba se abrió y Wendy entro sonriéndole a su prometido

-vaya, pensé que ibas a dormir en la comisaria otra vez-

-yo también, pero al final decidí venir a casa, extraño mi cama-

-¿solo la cama?- pregunto Wendy acercándose hasta él y dejando un beso en sus labios

-y a ti, por supuesto...¿de dónde vienes?-

-¿ya no lo recuerdas? Te dije que estaría en casa de los Broflovski, la señora Sheila insistió en hacer una pequeña reunión para el cierre de mi campaña y desearme suerte en las elecciones, te dije que fueras y me dejaste esperando- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

-ya lo recuerdo...lo siento amor, pero he estado tan ocupado que no tengo cabeza para nada-

-en parte lo entiendo, Kyle me dijo que estabas lleno de trabajo con eso de la desaparición de Leslie Meyers y el caso Tucker-

-así es, aunque por lo que veo es todo lo mismo-

-¿descubriste algo nuevo?-

-posiblemente sí, pero no de lo que yo quería-

-¿cómo?-

-interrogue a la mayoría de quienes estuvieron en la iglesia hace dos días, pero al parecer nadie vio a Meyers desde la mañana, el padre Maxi había salido a hacer una diligencia y dejo de encargada a Heidi, pero ella se distrajo con Eric Cartman y cuando fue a la habitación de Meyers ella ya no estaba-

-¿y qué fue lo que descubriste?-

-algo para que ya no te preocupes tanto, Tweek y Bebe están en el pueblo-

-¿en serio? Bendito sea dios, ya me habían preocupado ¿y cómo están? ¿Dónde estuvieron?-

-no lo sé, no he hablado con ellos, pero varios vecinos dijeron haberlos visto en la iglesia ¿y adivina con quien se fueron?-

-¿con quién?-

-con Cartman-

Wendy parpadeo confusa, lo que Stan le decía no podía tener lógica, Bebe era su mejor amiga y por ende sabía que Eric nunca había sido persona de su entero afecto, era sumamente extraño que ahora parecía estar con Cartman, lo mismo con Tweek

-¿estás seguro de que eran Tweek y Bebe?-

-mucha gente los vio, incluso Butters y ese tal Kenny estaban ahí, dicen que salieron de la iglesia y después se fueron con Cartman rumbo a su domicilio, lo que me es muy extraño, Bebe y el culón no se llevan precisamente bien-

-¿los interrogaras?-

-quiero hacerlo, ellos estaban presentes el día de la desaparición de Meyers, puede que hayan visto algo, y también me gustaría preguntarles donde han estado todo este tiempo-

-ya veo-

-pero dejemos de hablar de todo eso –dijo Marsh mientras jalaba el cuerpo de Wendy hacia el- quiero dejar por esta noche todas esos líos y descansar al lado de la alcaldesa-

-aun no soy alcaldesa, Stan-

-pero todos sabemos que lo serás, en menos de dos días estaré durmiendo con la mujer más poderosa de South Park- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras acariciaba la pierna de la chica sobre el vestido lila

-quietas esas manos, te buscaras un problema con la ley-

-yo soy la ley-

Ambos rieron y después se besaron de forma suave para dar paso a las caricias, desnudarse lentamente y hacer el amor en su lecho, olvidándose completamente de los problemas que ocurrían tras la puerta de la alcoba

oo00oo

Ike cambio la vela del candelabro de mano que estaba a punto de consumirse y dejo que su lu iluminara su habitación, bostezo mientras caminaba por su cuarto en un intento de no dormirse, se encontraba fatigado, hacia días que no conciliaba el sueño por la creciente paranoia de que Thomas Tucker entraría a su habitación y lo mataría como lo hizo con Jimmy, necesitaba dormir, pero no podía hacerlo con el enemigo bajo su mismo techo

 _Ike necesitaba descansar para pensar mejor_

Durante el día era más fácil evadir a Thomas y su mirada acusadora , Ike se encargaba de estar acompañado en todo momento, ya fuera a lado de sus padres o de Kyle, así Tucker no tendría oportunidad de acercarse demasiado, una idea cruzo entonces por la cabeza de Ike, tal vez para que Thomas no le pescara debía dormir junto a alguien y así no le intentaría matar, descartando a sus padres –que de seguro le harían preguntas o estarían haciendo cosas asquerosas en su habitación- solo le quedaba Kyle, si, Kyle podría mantenerlo a salvo, Ike se colocó la bata sobre la pijama y tomo el candelabro para salir de su habitación, se fijó que no hubiese nadie en los pasillos –como un pelirrojo de más de dos metros- y fue hasta la habitación de Kyle, toco quedito por unos minutos y después la puerta se abrió para alivio del menor

-¿Ike?- pregunto Kyle aun somnoliento- es más de media noche ¿qué pasa?-

-Kyle, por favor ¿puedo dormir esta noche aquí?-

El pelirrojo lo miro con rareza y después se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole a su hermano menor entrar, Ike dejo las velas sobre la mesita y se tiro en la cama, suspirando con alivio

-¿qué pasa, tuviste una pesadilla?- pregunto Kyle recordando que cuando Ike era más pequeño solio ir a su habitación cuando tenía pesadillas, aunque lo había dejado de hacer después de cumplir diez

-si...una muy realista-

Kyle se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano y le acaricio los cabellos negros con ternura

-¿de qué se trató?-

-es alguien más fuerte y grande que yo, que me persigue con sus ojos, me mira con odio y sé que quiere matarme-

-tranquilo Ike, solo es un mal sueño-

-eso quiero creer yo-

El pequeño se acomodó en la cama y dejo un espacio para el mayor, Kyle se acomodó también en la cama para descansar, pero cuando estuvo a punto de apagar la vela, Ike lo detuvo

-por favor, déjala prendida al menos hasta que yo duerma-

-está bien-

Kyle dejo la vela prendida y miro a su hermano que a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido, parecía de verdad agotado, e incluso más que eso, Kyle lo había notado desde hace días atrás, su hermano actuaba de forma extraña, como si estuviera asustado o no quisiera estar solo, no quiso comentarle nada en ese momento porque creyó que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar, pero aun así quería saber que le preocupaba y si podía ayudarle en algo, una vez que se aseguró de que su hermano estaba dormido, Kyle apago al vela, ya en la mañana investigaría que le pasaba a Ike

oo00oo

La mañana llego iluminando el pueblo en su totalidad, era un día muy activo en South Park y el principal tema de conversación eran las elecciones para la alcaldía que se llevarían a cabo en menos de veinticuatro horas

 _¿por quién votaras?_

 _¿No es obvio? Por la maestra Wendy, creo que sería mejor ella que el gordo caique de Eric Cartman_

 _En eso tienes razón_

Wendy se alzaba como la gran favorita para ganar, Heidi había escuchado decir por muchas personas –incluido el padre Maxi- que Wendy era la más apta para el puesto, pues alguien como Cartman solo usaría el poder para su propio beneficio e imponer sus leyes, la novicia prestaba toda su atención cuando hablaban de Eric y guardaba silencio para reflexionar esas palabras, ya había escuchado toda clase de pestes sobre él, que su origen no era el mejor al ser engendrado por la prostituta más famosa del pueblo, que si era un oportunista, casique, manipulador, racista y ególatra...la lista de malos adjetivos era larga, e incluso el mismo Cartman le había dado a entender que esas palabras no eran del todo erróneas, mas sin embargo Heidi Turner no podía –o quería- creerlas, en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en South Park nunca había conocido ninguna de esa faceta de Eric Cartman, ella solo había visto a un hombre incomprendido y con la fragilidad de un niño, que extrañaba a su madre y hacia rabietas cuando algo no resultaba como quería, pero nunca vio al "hijo de puta" del que todos en el pueblo hablaban

La joven novicia llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios y los acaricio lentamente mientras recordaba el repentino beso que Eric le había robado días atrás, no había podido dejar de pensar en eso, se sentía mal con dios por darle tanta importancia al asunto, pero es que el recuerdo de esos labios sobre los suyos era algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza

-Heidi ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el padre Maxi sacándola de su trance

-ah, sí, si estoy bien-

-¿segura? Te he notado algo distraída estos días-

-bueno, en parte debe ser por el caso de Leslie –mintió, lo que le hizo sentir peor- aun me preocupa no saber nada de ella, si tan solo yo le hubiera cuidado mejor...-

-No fue tu culpa, no te sigas mortificando por eso, tan solo recemos a dios que ella se encuentre bien -

-sí, creo que eso servirá – dijo aun divagando – mmm, padre Maxi-

-dime hija-

-usted alguna vez dudo sobre darle sus votos a dios-

-¿dudar? Mmm...No lo creo, y si así fue no lo recuerdo, decidir ser parte de la iglesia y servir a dios de por vida es una decisión muy importante que debe hacerse con todo el amor del mundo, si amas lo que haces y estas segura de querer hacerlo el resto de tu vida, entonces no tienes por qué dudar-

-...-

-a menos de que sea _alguien_ quien te hace dudar-

Heidi se crispo ante la mención de ese posible "alguien", el padre Maxi solo la miro con serenidad, no quiso indagar más en el tema y se fu dejando a Heidi sola con sus pensamientos, en sus veinte años de vida ella nunca había dudado sobre sus decisiones, había nacido huérfana y bajo la protección de la iglesia desde que tenía memoria, sabia rezar desde la niñez, había aprendido a leer primero la biblia antes que cualquier otro libro, y se había encantado con la idea de ayudar al prójimo en nombre de ese dios tan bueno y misericordioso, ella había decido ser monja desde los doce años, nunca le había interesado otra cosa, hasta ahora

-perdóname dios –murmuro apenas audible ante la cruz- por no saber si quiero ir por tu sendero...creo que mi amor ya no es del todo tuyo-

oo00oo

Wendy manejaba su pequeña carreta de un caballo rumbo al este del pueblo, un camino que casi nunca tomaba, pero hoy era necesario, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, porque Bebe y Tweek había desaparecido por semanas y después aparecido junto a Eric Cartman, la situación se le hacía de lo más extraño, Stan no había podido acompañarla, tuvo que aplazar el interrogatorio a sus amigos puesto que unos ebrios causaron destrozos en la posada y él tuvo que ir a detenerlos, Wendy detuvo su carreta una vez que llego hasta la residencia de Cartman, se bajó de su vehículo y toco el gran portón blanco por varios minutos, hasta que este se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente rubio, que si mal no recordaba era el nuevo capataz del gordo

-buenos días belleza, ¿a qué se debe el honor de su visita?-

-Kenny...¿no es así?-

-así es ¿me buscabas a mí? Pues ya me encontraste-

-no, la verdad vengo buscando a Bárbara Stevens y Tweek Tweak, supe que se estaban quedando en este lugar y necesito hablar con ellos-

-ah sí, los invitados del jefe...espero no te moleste esperar unos minutos más aquí mientras le aviso al jefe de tu visita-

-¿no puedo pasar a esperarlos?-

-al jefe no le gusta que entren a su casa si antes no le doy el aviso-

-su descortesía no me sorprende –

Kenny sonrió galantemente ante esas palabras y después se fue dejando a Wendy esperar por varios minutos más, mientras la pelinegra esperaba afuera de la residencia, en el interior Eric se encargaba de ocultar a Craig Tucker y su banda, así como cualquier indicio de que se encontraban ahí, además de planear con Bebe y Tweek una mentira creíble para no levantar sospechas, aunque Bárbara pensara que no era necesario

-podemos confiar en Wendy –alego la rubia- ella es inteligente y si le contamos todo lo que sabemos podemos hacer que entienda-

-ngh, yo pienso lo mismo- apoyo Tweek

-¿se les olvida que esta con el imbécil de Stan? Apuesto que apenas se entere de que ocultamos a un criminal ira a decírselo- hablo Cartman

-Wendy no haría eso-

-¡sí que lo haría! Piensen en lo riesgoso que sería-

\- riesgoso para ti –lo interrumpió Bebe- que solo te preocupa no ensuciar tu nombre-

-no, si es riesgoso para todos-

Intervino Kenny para sorpresa de todos que voltearon a verle y se vio en la necesidad de explicarse

-Por lo que he oído Wendy Testaburger es una mujer honesta que no se calla las injusticias, si le decimos todo lo que sabemos y ella logra entender que Craig no fue quien voló el pueblo, es muy probable que habrá la boca para pedir justicia por él, lo cual puede ser bien intencionado, pero nos pondría a todos en evidencia y revelaría nuestro status al enemigo, el cual no solo es Scott Tenorman, hablamos también de Thomas Tucker, un hombre poderoso que no dudara en usar sus influencias para torturarnos hasta la muerte-

Tweek y Bebe se quedaron en silencio mientras meditaban esas palabras, aunque confiar en Wendy sonaba muy fácil para ellos entendieron que debían mantener la cabeza fría y guardar silencio por el momento, tendrían que seguir con la farsa

-Kenny, ve y has pasar a la perra –ordeno Eric –y ustedes dos no van a decir nada de lo que realmente pasa, seguiremos con la historia que habíamos inventado-

Después de unos minutos más, Wendy fue pasada hasta el comedor principal de la casa donde Cartman, Bebe, Tweek y Butters desayunaban "tranquilamente", para la pelinegra la escena fue de lo más surrealista, sobretodo porque sabía que Bebe no soportaba a Cartman, y ahora verlos sentados desayunado juntos era muy extraño, los saludo a todos en general y fue invitada a sentarse en la mesa, Wendy lo hizo por mera cortesía

-no podía creerlo cuando me dijeron que se encontraban aquí- expreso Testaburger

-oh, eso...eso solo por un tiempo- respondió Bebe tratando de sonar natural

-sinceramente me preocupe por ustedes, desaparecieron un día del pueblo sin decirle nada a nadie-

-eso fue por mi causa- intervino Eric- yo les pedí que fueran a realizar ciertas diligencias con socios míos en pueblos vecinos-

\- en serio... ¿y desde cuando acatan ordenes de Cartman? –pregunto Wendy directamente a Tweek y Bebe- hasta donde yo sé ustedes no trabajan para el-

-ngh...hicimos un trato –hablo Tweek aunque bajando la mirada y sin poder ver a Wendy a los ojos- después de la explosión del pueblo y la perdida de nuestros negocios, Bebe y yo nos dimos cuenta de que necesitábamos mucho dinero para volver a ponerlos en pie, así que recurrimos a Cartman para hacer un trato y obtener la plata-

-así es –aseguro el gordo- pero yo ya había prometido mi dinero a la reconstrucción del hospital y la calle principal, de modo que no podía prestárselo de inmediato, así que por eso les pedí que fueran con mis socios foráneos-

-ah...ya veo, pero no hubiera sido más fácil pedírselo a alguien más de "confianza"...como Kyle, por ejemplo-

-si lo pensamos pero...-

-¡pero es un judío avaricioso! –interrumpió Eric a Bebe- creo que después de meditarlo mucho nuestros amigos se dieron cuenta de que era mejor hacer tratos conmigo que con esa rata-

Wendy asintió pero sin creerse todo lo que escuchaba, había algo en esa historia que no terminaba de cuadrarle y se le hacía muy extraña, agregando también el hecho de que Tweek parecía incómodo con la plática y que no le dirigía la mirada, Wendy conocía lo suficientemente a Tweek como para saber que algo ocultaba, necesitaba hablar con ellos, pero lejos de Cartman, tal vez así le dirían lo que realmente ocurría, fingió creer la excusa y cambio el tema por conveniencia

-entiendo...las cosas han estado muy difíciles en el pueblo y en ese caso es bueno buscar ayuda por donde sea-

La pelinegra se levantó de la mesa e hizo el ademan de irse pronto, pero antes de salir por el umbral de la puerta les dirigió unas últimas palabras a sus amigos

-Stan quiere hablar con ustedes respecto al caso de la desaparición de Leslie Meyers, nada importante, solo preguntas de rutina para avanzar en la investigación-

-entiendo –contesto Bebe- iremos a hablar con él a la comisaria en cuanto podamos-

-bien, nos veremos luego-

Wendy se despidió y salió de la casa sin agregar más, ya después se encargaría de saber que estaba pasando realmente

oo00oo

La mujer negra y de avanzada edad llevaba varios sobres en una bandejita plateada que usaba para entregar, llego a la puerta del despacho y toco suavemente hasta que una voz masculina le dio permiso para pasar, la mujer abrió la puerta hacia un despacho amplio y lujoso, estantes llenos de libros, una mesa con varias botellas de bebidas caras, sillones de cuero, el cuadro de una hermosa mujer rubia adornando la pared principal y un fino escritorio de caoba donde un pelirrojo –el hermano menor de su amo- se encargaba del trabajo pendiente

-Señor, ha llegado correspondencia-

Skeeter Tucker levanto la cabeza, dejando de leer los documentos que tenía en el escritorio del elegante despacho y tomo los sobres que la esclava le ofrecía en una bandeja, con una seña le dijo que podía retirarse y esta obedeció con la cabeza baja, saliendo del despacho a ocuparse de sus obligaciones, el pelirrojo reviso los sobres con indiferencia mientras veía que eran de sus típicos socios o estados de cuenta del banco local, nada de que sorprenderse, sin embargo al llegar al último sobre se dio cuenta de que este venia dirigido explícitamente a él y de muy lejos, South Park para ser más precisos, lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza fue que era una carta de su hermano mayor, pero al ver la caligrafía del exterior se dio cuenta de que no era la letra de Thomas, con mucha curiosidad Skeeter abrió el sobre y saco el papel que contenía fue entonces que se dio cuenta –con mucho asombro- de quien era el remitente

" _Para: Skeeter Tucker_

 _De: Craig Tucker_

 _Para el momento en que estés leyendo estas líneas me imagino el asombro con el que lo estarás haciendo, sí, soy el mismo Craig que dejo la casa hace ya más de cuatro años, y aunque nuestro trato nunca fue precisamente directo y se limitaba a simples cortesías de etiqueta, me vi en la necesidad de escribir esta carta de la forma más personal posible, seré directo, Red ha muerto, me importa un carajo si me haces responsable o no, el fin de esta carta es solo informártelo, porque sé que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, tú fuiste un buen padre para ella, la amabas y ella hacia lo mismo, por eso considere justo que al menos estuvieses enterado, sobre estos años en los que ella estuvo lejos de ti ¿qué puedo decir? Ella parecía feliz la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque creo que eso lo pudo haber sido en cualquier lugar, como sea, no sé cómo dar un pésame o tratar de decir "que todo estará bien", porque yo mismo sé que no será así, la muerte de Red fue un golpe muy duro incluso para mí, porque llegue a quererle tanto como quiero a Ruby, realmente lo siento, de verdad, y al menos en este momento, comprendo tu dolor"._

Skeeter bajo el papel y se levantó de inmediato para ir a la mesa de las botellas y servirse el licor más fuerte a su disposición, se tomó el primer trago de golpe seguido de un segundo e incluso un tercero, la noticia lo había dejado impactado y con la garganta seca, incapaz de pasar su propia saliva, se sentó en el sillón más cercano con la botella en mano y un montón de recuerdos destrozándole por dentro

 _-¿por qué el tío Thomas odia a Craig?-_

 _-¿qué?-_

 _-¿por qué el tío Thomas odia a Craig?-_

 _-tu tío no lo odia, cariño-_

 _-¡por dios, papa! Durante años he visto como lo trata y como lo mira...cuando era niña pensaba que el tío Thomas era así con todos, pero por lo que veo solo lo es con Craig-_

 _-ya no digas más Red-_

 _-ese es tu problema papa, siempre te quedas callado y no dices lo que pasa...yo sospecho, creo que Craig no es hijo de mi tío Thomas-_

 _-...-_

 _-¿es eso?-_

 _-Red, no te metas en los asuntos de los demás, mucho menos en los de tu tío, él es un hombre...peligroso-_

 _-¿y le tienes miedo?-_

 _-soy cuidadoso-_

 _-hay padre, existe una gran diferencia entre ser cuidadoso y permitir abusos-_

 _-tienes quince años Red, hay cosas que no entiendes, como que pasarte de valiente puede hacer que cabes tú tumba-_

 _-pues prefiero morir joven y valiente, que vieja y cobarde-_

 _-¡Rebecca!-_

Las lágrimas cayeron de forma torrencial al recordar ese momento, lloro amargamente por la muerte de su amada hija y sus ojos cristalizados se encontraron con el retrato de Laura que adornaba la pared, se veía tan hermosa como lo fue estando en vida, una arma de doble filo pensó Skeeter, si Laura no hubiese sido tan bonita y difícil, su hermano no se habría obsesionado con ella, nada de eso estaría pasando

-oh Laura, a veces creo que hubiese sido mejor que te hubieras marchado lejos con tu hijo –le hablo al retrato con la voz rota- no voy a culparte por todo, sé que mi hermano tiene gran culpa, pero por lo errores que ustedes cometieron están pagando quienes no deberían-

Sus recuerdos volaron hasta muchos años atrás, años en los que eran solo niños y su hermano le confeso un amor que terminaría convirtiéndose en el preludio de una gran desdicha para muchas personas

 _-¿Laura Steilsson?-_

 _-sí, es una chica nueva en el pueblo, su padre es herrero y su madre costurera-_

 _-¿y que con ella?-_

 _-un día voy a casarme con Laura, ella será mi esposa-_

 _Para Skeeter de solo doce años, no fue algo a lo que le prestara mucha importancia, Thomas tenía ya casi dieciséis, era normal que le interesaran las chicas, le restó importancia por algún tiempo, siempre supo que su hermano estaba demasiado enamorado de Laura, pero pensó que podría superarlo, en parte porque Laura no parecía interesada en Thomas –ni con todos los cumplidos o regalos que el mayor de los Tucker usaba para cortejarla- Laura era en cierto punto diferente al resto de las chicas del pueblo, era más centrada y no parecía sorprenderse con facilidad_

 _-deberías salir con Myrcella Anderson, parece que quiere contigo y además esta buena-_

 _-Myrcella es una interesada, cabeza hueca, solo quiere que le compren cosas bonitas-_

 _-¿sigues detrás de Laura?-_

 _-es la única que vale la pena en este pueblucho de mierda, un día te dije que sería mi esposa, y SERA mi esposa-_

 _-no te ofendas hermano, pero después de todos estos años creo que de verdad Laura no te va a hacer caso, ella te ha dicho en muchas ocasiones que no eres lo que busca y...-_

 _-¡y está equivocada!...un día le demostrare que yo soy el único hombre con el que puede estar y ella tendrá que aceptarlo y quedarse a mi lado-_

 _-¿y si se enamora de alguien mas?-_

 _-eso no pasara, pero si alguien se interpone, lo matare-_

 _Skeeter sintió escalofríos al oír la voz tan tétrica con la que Thomas había dicho esas palabras, sabía que su hermano era impulsivo y rencoroso, pero nunca lo había escuchado hablar sobre matar a alguien y menos con esa seguridad que había mostrado minutos antes, los meses pasaron, Lionel Tucker, su padre murió de un fulminante ataque al corazón y eso dejo a Thomas como la cabeza de la familia Tucker a sus veintidós años, y así Skeeter pudo notar que si bien su hermano era bueno en los negocios, también podía llegar a ser cruel, pretencioso, y muy caprichoso, sobre todo con lo que no podía obtener_

 _-le pediré a Laura que se case conmigo-_

 _-¿sigues con eso? No te ofendas Tom, pero creo que lo que menos le interesa a Laura es casarse, supe que ahora es maestra de la escuela y le va muy bien en eso-_

 _-¡esas son tonterías! Ella no tiene que trabajar en esa escuela llena de muertos de hambre porque su lugar es a mi lado, siendo la señora de esta casa-_

 _-¿ya decidiste su futuro?-_

 _-yo no lo hice, fue el destino, desde la primera vez que la vi supe que ella estaba destinada para mí, supe que me pertenecía con solo verla-_

 _-pues no es por querer contradecir al destino, pero hay rumores de que la maestra Laura tiene un novio-_

 _-¿qué?-_

 _-son solo rumores, ya sabes cómo es la gente del pueblo-_

 _-por eso odio a la gentuza, no tienen nada mejor que hacer que inventar estupideces-_

 _Pero no eran rumores para su mala suerte, Laura de verdad tenía un amor, un hombre al que Skeeter nunca conoció pero supo que tenía una muy mala reputación, por esa razón ambos amantes habían planeado huir juntos de Alabama, aunque claro, no contaban con que Thomas Tucker no lo permitiría y frustraría los planes_

 _-Tom…¿qué hiciste?-_

 _-un día te dije que mataría a quien se interpusiera entre Laura y yo...solo hice lo necesario para proteger lo mío-_

 _Thomas siempre había sido impulsivo y rencoroso, pero nunca se imaginó que llegaría a matar a alguien, Skeeter guardo silencio, no dijo nada de lo que sabía incluso cuando Laura fue llevada por Thomas a vivir a su casa, no dijo nada cuando la boda se hizo de manera apresurada, no dijo nada cuando en ocasiones veía a Laura acariciar suavemente su hinchado vientre mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla, no dijo nada, se quedó callado como mero espectador por el terror que le provocaba saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar su hermano, y entonces nació él, Craig llego al mundo envuelto en sabanas de seda y arrullado por los brazos de Laura mientras Thomas lo miraba con desprecio_

 _-Roger y su esposa Betsy dicen que vendrán pronto a ver al niño, están muy emocionados con esto de los nacimientos por que pronto tendrán un hijo también, según Roger lo llamaran Clyde, como su padre-_

 _-si por mi fuera no dejaría que nadie viera al bastardo ese-_

 _-pero Thomas, es el hijo de Laura-_

 _-¡pero no mío! Odie a ese bastardo desde el momento en que supe que existía, incluso antes de nacer, lo odio por ser quien corrompió la pureza de Laura, lo aborrezco tanto solo por existir-_

 _-y si lo odias tanto ¿porque aceptaste a Laura aun sabiendo que estaba embarazada de otro? Pudiste solo dejarla y ya-_

 _-¡ELLA ME PERTENECE! Y aun con ese mocoso encima sigue perteneciéndome, sí, me ha ofendido, pero mi amor es tan noble que estoy dispuesto a perdonarla-_

 _-¿y a su hijo?-_

 _-nunca le perdonare el hecho de existir, su sola presencia es una burla para mí, pero soy un hombre gentil, le permitiré vivir bajo mi techo y le daré mi apellido, pero no quiero que nadie lo vea-_

 _-¿por qué?-_

 _-¿ya lo viste no? Nació con una mata de delgados cabellos negros...negros, justo como los de ese hombre, me enferma de solo verle, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor son sus ojos-_

 _-son azules, como los de Laura-_

 _-sí, azules como los de ella, pero tiene su mirada...la de el-_

Skeeter tomo un trago directo de la botella y dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran con pesar, volvió a mirar el cuadro de Laura y sonrió con amargura

-lo siento, creo que pude haberte dicho quien asesino a tu amor, pude haberte dicho que no te casaras con alguien que en lugar de amarte solo se obsesiono contigo, pude aconsejarte a que huyeras con tu hijo y tuvieras una vida tranquila...pero no lo hice, me quede callado viendo cómo te consumía la amargura, viendo a tu pequeño ser humillado, viendo en silencio como un cobarde, lo siento de verdad, si mi hija está a tu lado dile que su padre es un cobarde, tal vez ella siempre fue tan valiente como su madre y dijo e hizo cosas que yo nunca me atrevería, la admiro por eso, tal vez su vida fue corta pero hizo lo que quiso, y yo en mi más larga vida nunca me atreví, ahora solo me queda eso, muchos años más en los que viviré en desolación...por cobarde-

El hombre rompió en lágrimas y lloro por el resto de la tarde, recordando a su hija y todo lo que le hubiese gustado decirle.

* * *

sin mas que decir...

Sayonara!


	31. Primer golpe

Hola vaqueros! Caray, ya 31 capítulos...estadísticamente esta es la historia más larga que he escrito hasta ahora, superando a Timeless que tenía 31 capítulos y un epilogo, se me sale la lagrimita del orgullo jaja XD como sea, vamos a lo de siempre...

 **Luis Carlos :** Al parecer la manipulación y mala sangre es la verdadera herencia que les dejo Jack Tenorman, Heidi es demasiado buena para Cartman, eso se ve en el canon y aunque uno de los nuevos capítulos nos mostró una nueva faceta de ella –no te lo diré por posible spoiler- en si Cartman no se merece a Heidi, pero pues aquí todo lindo y bonito, Skeeter es un nombre raro, pero pues así se llama canónicamente, y el si hará algo aun no lo sé, ya vez que el mismo se autodenomino un cobarde

 **Karan Fucker01:** ¿Spin off, he? Mmm no lo sé, si lo pensamos de alguna forma Craig no sería el mismo si hubiese tenido una vida feliz con su familia de verdad, nunca se habría hecho amigo de Token, Red o Clyde, Ruby no hubiese nacido, la historia no sucedería en realidad, suena bonito imaginar a Craig feliz, pero a mí me encanta ser dramática y darle un destino de perros jeje, no culpes a la pobre Laura de lenta, ella que iba a saber que su pretendiente número uno era un cabron loco obsesionado con ella, posiblemente si haga un spin off de ella pero explicando cómo estuvo toda esa situación

 **Miload7** : como dije allá arribita, si planeo hacer un capítulo especial dedicado a Laura y Thomas solo para dejar las cosas más claras, la muerte de Leslie de verdad fue motivo de fiesta como puedo ver, aunque me sorprende que comenten "pobre de Trent" ¡o sea! El tipo también es un villano! Jeje que lectores tan bipolares, que mal por tu teléfono que no agarra "phone Destroyer" te mando un sentido pésame y abrazo de solidaridad por eso jeje

 **Purovi:** no, lo sentimos, Randy no es el papa XD, y no eres rara por hablarle al personaje, créeme que yo también lo hago y digo mis mexicanadas pero más groseras jaja ¿Kyle muerto? No lo había pensado, pero ya me diste una idea para anotar en la Death note, perdón, mi cuaderno de apuntes, y pues leer tus múltiples RWs me hace feliz, no importa si no puedes leer el fic en el momento, tu tomate tu tiempo y léelo cuando puedas así se disfrutan más y pues para eso son los fics

 **Shion:** el Heiman aquí es una chulada comparada con la versión original que hemos visto en los últimos capítulos -¿ya los viste?- me gusta el Heiman, y quisiera darles un final bonito, pero pues este es un fic de drama y las muertes están al por mayor, esperemos que no me pegue la loquera y salga con mis cosas trágicas, lo mismo para Ike XD

 **SegenRott:** la carta fue sad, me costó un huevo hacerla porque ese día andaba muy "japi verdei tuyu" y pues escribir cosas sad fue difícil, pero creo que lo logre, y si, ya se nos vienen los Flashback, es hora de saber que paso antes

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

 **Arrow**

Todo el pueblo se encontraba ocupado, las esperadas elecciones por el alcalde del pueblo habían llegado y eso tenía a todos haciendo algo, los pueblerinos hacían fila en el par de urnas que se habían colocado para la ocasión, el señor Mackey junto a la señorita Selastraga se encargaban de que todos los votos entraran a la urna, el señor Garrison también estaba ahí, tratando de ocultar su emoción al tener que dejar el puesto a alguien más, y es que ser alcalde aunque era beneficioso para su bolsillo, también había sido un trabajo estresante y lo comparaba con un dolor en el culo, y por eso, al ver que su mandato estaba a punto de concluir, le daba cierta satisfacción, Stan se encargaba de la seguridad como de costumbre, acompañado de Kyle Broflovski, Wendy y Cartman se encontraban sentados en el estrado principal, viendo a la distancia como decenas de papelitos blancos eran introducidos en las urnas, Eric con una sonrisa confiada que pecaba de arrogante, Wendy con un sonrisa serena que disimulaba su duda y desconfianza hacia su oponente, lejos de ellos y a la sombras se encontraba Scott Tenorman, mirando con infinito desprecio a su medio hermano, mostrando una sonrisa de enferma satisfacción que solo presagiaba caos y muerte, el plan ya estaba en marcha de todas formas...

 _-es hora de poner las piezas en el tablero, señor Tucker –_

 _-¿Boyett regreso?-_

 _-así es, pero me temo que no será de mucha ayuda-_

 _-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-_

 _-por cuestiones personales se encuentra en un estado "indispuesto" para acatar órdenes-_

 _-creí que se trataba de un asesino profesional-_

 _-así es, es uno de los mejores que he conocido, pero gracias a un estúpido incidente no se encuentra del todo en sus cinco sentidos-_

 _-tsk...yo contaba con él para que matara al chico Broflovski-_

 _-para nuestra suerte ese Ike es solo un mocoso-_

 _-un mocoso que sabe demasiado-_

 _-pero mocoso al fin y al cabo, además no creo que existan pruebas ya que confirmen lo que diga ¿o me equivoco?-_

 _-no, yo mismo me encargue de quemar hasta las cenizas ese libro del traidor de Jimmy-_

 _-entonces por ahora no hay que preocuparnos del chico Broflovski, lo mataremos, claro, pero podemos esperar un poco más, mejor enfoquémonos en nuestros objetivos principales-_

 _-¿qué tienes en mente, Tenorman?-_

 _-durante años he pensado en lo mucho que quiero ver humillado y hundido al gordo de Cartman, quiero que sufra incluso antes de morir, quiero que sienta al menos un poco la desdicha que me hizo sentir, no voy a matarlo ahora, primero quiero hacerlo sufrir si es que me entiende-_

 _-lo entiendo, a veces la muerte no es suficiente castigo para quienes ofenden, en mi caso me encargue de acorralar al bastardo de Craig, y ahora el nunca podrá ser libre porque su cabeza tiene un costo a donde quiera que vaya me siento orgulloso de decir que toda el maldito país esta cazándolo como a una rata aunque al final seré yo quien acabe con su miserable existencia-_

 _-una jugada muy bien pensada, pienso que quiero hacer lo mismo con ese mantecoso de Cartman, y aprovechando sus vínculos con Craig vamos a matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro-_

 _-¿cuándo?-_

 _-el día de las elecciones, aunque con el estado actual de Trent creo que tendremos que agregar peones extras al tablero-_

 _-ese no es problema, tengo dinero hasta para comprar un ejército si quisiera-_

 _-es una buena propuesta, pero pienso que podemos usar a ciertas personas a nuestro beneficio sin darles ni un peso, trabajarían para nosotros aun sin darse cuenta-_

 _-¿de quién hablas?-_

 _-del sheriff Marsh, quien mejor que el encargado de la ley para que haga lo que queramos, a el lo pondremos tras los cómplices de Craig_

 _-¿y cómo harás para manipularle?-_

 _-usando los sacrificios correctos-_

Scott sonrió después de recordar su macabro plan, era ya medio día, no había visto al señor Tucker desde un día anterior, pero conociendo lo cruel que era el hombre suponía que los dos primeros sacrificios estaban hechos, ahora solo faltaba esperar las noticias de Trent, mientras el disfrutaba el espectáculo

oo00oo

-te lo digo, Ike está bastante extraño desde hace días, me preocupa-

-Kyle, tal vez Ike solo está empezando a pasar por los problemas típicos de la pubertad, a todos nos pasa-

-no me parece que sean los típicos problemas hormonales Stan, conozco lo suficiente a mi hermano para saber que se encuentra perturbado por algo, parece angustiado e incluso temeroso, como si no quisiera estar solo-

-¿y ya intentaste hablar con él?-

-sí, esta mañana, me dijo que no le pasaba nada, pero note como se tensó al momento y cuando insistí en el tema me ignoro y se fue con mi mamá-

-¿está ahora con ella?-

-sí, esta con papa y mama en el banco-

-¿en el banco? Creí que estaría cerrado por hoy-

-está cerrado, pero mis padres están tratando un asunto privado con el señor Tucker-

-entiendo, por eso no los había visto por aquí-

-así es, vendrán en un rato más-

Respondió el pelirrojo casualmente mientras miraba a la multitud del pueblo, toda la gente se encontraba reunida en la calle principal del pueblo, justo afuera de la casa de gobierno donde se realizaban las elecciones, los ojos verdes de Kyle se abrieron un poco al ver un par de cabelleras rubias que reconocería en cualquier lugar

-¿Bebe y Tweek?-

-¿he?-

-Bebe y Tweek están aquí-

-ah, sí...desde hace un par de días atrás –respondió Stan- y a ¿que no sabes en casa de quien se están alojando?-

-¿de quién?-

-en casa del culón de Cartman-

-¿qué? Eso es imposible, Bebe no soporta a Cartman, además Tweek decía que estar junto al culón era "¡gha, demasiada presión!"-

-pues ahora viven juntos en la misma casa e incluso están haciendo negocios, yo tampoco me lo creía pero Wendy me lo confirmo, ella misma fue a casa del gordo-

-este pueblo es muy extraño, las cosas que llega uno a ver-

-ni que lo digas amigo-

oo00oo

-ngh...no me gusta estar aquí, hay mucha gente, es demasiada presión-

-lo sé, pero tenemos que estar porque después de desaparecer por semanas la gente se preguntara el porqué de nuestra ausencia, ya lo viste con Wendy-

-¿crees que ella se haya creído lo que dijimos en casa de Cartman?-

-no- respondió Bebe con seguridad- conozco a Wendy como la palma de mi mano y sé que no se tragó ese cuento, solo fingió como nosotros-

-si...yo tampoco creí que lo creyera-

-ella es una mujer muy lista, e incluso si nosotros no le decimos nada de lo que pasa, estoy segura de que ella lo deducirá, solo necesitamos darle algunas pistas de forma discreta-

-ugh, pero Bebe, Kenny dijo que no era...-

-si, dijo que no era seguro, pero yo de verdad creo que Wendy podría ayudarnos, y mucho mejor aún, ella se convertirá en la alcaldesa-

-¿crees que vaya a ganar?-

-¡pero claro que sí! Wendy representa el cambio que este pueblo merece, toda la gente lo sabe, ella ganara...yo voy a votar por ella-

-ngh...si, yo también-

-ja, me da un poco de gracia que Cartman fue el que nos sugirió que viniéramos para que votáramos por él-

-nhg, yo ya dije que no quería venir, las multitudes me dan ansiedad, me hubiese gustado más quedarme en casa-

-si te creo...tú y Tucker ya arreglaron todas sus "diferencias" ¿o no?-

-¡gha! Bueno...nosotros, mhg-

-está bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones, me basta con verlos para saber que se gustan-

-¿y a ti te gusta Clyde?-

-¿he?-

-te he visto entrar más en la habitación de Donovan que en la que te asignaron, ugh... ¿ustedes dos?-

-no de la forma en la que piensas, es algo complicado –empezó a contar Bebe con voz suave- Clyde es para mí como un niño que necesita consuelo y cariño, generalmente solo nos recostamos en la cama y lo abrazo contra mi pecho mientras le acaricio el cabello, el a veces me cuenta historias de su infancia, de su madre que falleció hace mucho, de su hermana que se supone ahora tiene un hijo, de Red y los otros cuando eran niños, de cómo conoció a Token, muchos recuerdos que a veces lo hacen llorar, yo también le cuento sobre mí, de cómo te conocí, como perdí a mis padres, como me integre a tu familia, esa clase de cosas, a mi también me embargan los sentimientos y también me suelto a llorar, lloramos juntos mientras nos abrazamos...creo que a veces yo también soy una niña que necesita consuelo y cariño-

-ngh...Bebe, ¿Te afecto mucho la muerte de Red Tucker? Yo pude notar que días antes de su muerte ustedes se habían vuelto muy amigas-

-Red fue una de las mejores personas que pude haber conocido en la vida – dijo Bebe mientras esbozaba una sonrisa – me hubiera gustado que nuestro tiempo durara más, pero no fue así...mi consuelo es que podre mantenerla en mi memoria hasta que muera, saber más de ella a través de Clyde y probar su esencia desde sus labios-

-¿qué?-

-nada, te lo explicare luego "pequeño Tweek"- Bebe rio y revolvió el cabello de Tweek de forma juguetona, dejando al rubio pensativo

oo00oo

Ike temblaba incontrolablemente mientras se escondía debajo del escritorio de la oficina del segundo piso, las gruesas lágrimas de miedo cayeron por sus mejillas y se abrazó de sus rodillas para hacerse más pequeño en su improvisado escondite, había cerrado la puerta de la oficina con llave pero sabía que una simple puerta de madera no detendría a la bestia de más de dos metros que iba tras él, su sangre se congelo cuando escucho pasos fuera de la oficina, se llevó las manos hasta la boca para ahogar sus sollozos, pero fue inútil, le había encontrado, Thomas Tucker estaba tras la puerta, Thomas Tucker iba a matarle, le mataría como lo había echo con sus padres...

 _-si el banco está cerrado es porque no se labora hoy, deberíamos estar afuera en las elecciones-_

 _Se quejó Sheila con su esposo mientras Ike los observaba sentado desde su silla, habían llegado desde hace casi una hora al banco para arreglar unos papeles relacionados a un negocio importante que según Gerald no podía esperar más, Ike se arrepintió un poco por haber decidido ir con sus padres y no con Kyle, al menos con Kyle estaría afuera y no en el aburrido banco, pero después recordó que su hermano había estado muy insistente en preguntarle que le pasaba, Ike no quería decírselo, no quería arrastrar a su hermano al peligro en el que ya estaba, el pequeño pensaba que era algo que tenía que arreglar solo_

 _-será rápido –contesto Gerald a la queja de su esposa- Thomas dijo que hoy mismo quería cerrar el trato con nosotros e inyectar una gran capital al banco-_

 _Ike se tensó en su lugar al escuchar el nombre de Thomas Tucker en la plática, sabía que sus padres se verían con un socio, pero no pensó que fuera Thomas, Ike se arrepintió más por no haber ido con Kyle_

 _-¡y tenía que ser hoy! -siguió Sheila –ese hombre es de verdad inoportuno-_

 _-sí, y uno de los inversionistas más influyentes que podemos tener de nuestro lado-_

 _-Gerald, no sé si decirte esto, pero yo ya no estoy tan segura de querer hacer tratos con ese hombre-_

 _-¿por qué?-_

 _-en el tiempo que ha vivido bajo nuestro techo no te parece que es alguien muy prepotente, necio y arrogante –_

 _-Sheila, no es el primer hombre de ese tipo con el que tenemos trato, sabemos que los que nacen en familias poderosas son generalmente así, si, son insoportables, pero son quienes manejan las más grandes cantidades de dinero, si tenemos a Tucker de nuestra parte los inversionistas sureños confiaran más en nosotros-_

 _-lo sé, pero...-_

 _-pero solo aguantémoslo un poco más, el trato se cerrara hoy mismo-_

 _Ike escucho atento la conversación de sus padres, después de ver el gesto inconforme de su madre se dio cuenta de que ella no confiaba del todo en el hombre, vio un pequeño rayo de esperanza en eso, tal vez si hablaba con su madre y le insinuaba lo malo que era Thomas Tucker podría quitarselo de encima, Ike empezó a pensar en la posibilidad y empezó a crear ideas en la cabeza, de pronto el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta sonó anunciando una llegada, Ike dirigió sus ojos a la entrada y para su terror se encontró con la imponente figura de Thomas Tucker, el cual le regreso la mirada de una forma tan siniestra que hizo sentir pánico a Ike_

 _-Thomas, que bueno que llegaste- se acercó Gerald_

 _-sí, dije que aquí estaría –contesto el pelirrojo con voz seca- hoy concluye todo-_

 _-vamos a la oficina – le dijo el judío abriendo la puerta de la oficina de planta baja donde ya había ordenado el papeleo-_

 _-claro-_

 _-Ike –hablo Sheila- nos desocuparemos en un momento, espéranos aquí tesoro-_

 _-de echo mama, quiero ir al baño- dijo el pelinegro tratando de alejarse de Thomas, se sentía de verdad incomodo_

 _-bueno, pero rápido por que nos iremos pronto-_

 _Ike se levantó de la silla y fue al baño que se encontraba detrás de los cubículos que servían de cajeros, entro al único baño y cerró la puerta con llave, sentándose en el inodoro unos minutos mientras trataba de calmarse, quería salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, sus ojos instintivamente se encontraron con la ventanilla alta que se encontraba en el baño, era pequeña, pero él era delgado..._

" _tal vez podría caber por ahí"_

 _Se dio un zape en la frente al pensar en eso, no podía huir o su madre se preocuparía y después le armaría un pleito, Ike dejo la idea de lado y viendo que ya habían pasado un par de minutos se decidió a salir, quito el seguro a la puerta y justo al momento de abrirla escucho un ruido extraño, como si alguien golpeara algo contra la pared, Ike se alarmo y casi corrió hasta la oficina de la planta baja, cuando llego vio que la puerta estaba abierta, vio a su padre apuñalado y aparentemente muerto sobre el escritorio, también vio los ojos llorosos de su madre un segundo antes de que Thomas Tucker le rompiera el cuello_

 _-...-_

 _-vaya, pero sí parece que has regresado- dijo el hombre de forma fría mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo sin vida de Sheila –no llores por tus padres, les harás compañía ahora mismo-_

 _Los ojos de Ike se abrieron con pánico al ver al hombre ir por él, su primera idea fue correr hacia la puerta de la salida y gritar por ayuda, pero Thomas vio esta intención y bloque el camino a la salida, por instinto Ike corrió al lado contrario y subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, siendo seguido por Thomas que no corría, solo caminaba detrás del niño con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro, Ike llego a la segunda planta y entro a la oficina principal cerrando la puerta con llave y escondiéndose bajo el escritorio mientras intentaba ahogar sus sollozos_

Pero era inutil, Thomas abrió la puerta de dos patadas y el pequeño supo que ahora solo un milagro lo salvaría, el pelirrojo busco con la mirada en la oficina y no le fue difícil adivinar donde se encontraba su presa, fue hasta el escritorio y haciendo uso de su increíble fuerza lo levanto y lo lanzo hasta la pared más cercana dejando expuesto a Ike que al verse descubierto se llenó de miedo y orino sus pantalones

-te encontré-

Fue todo lo que dijo Tucker para después tomar al más pequeño del cuello de su camisa y levantarlo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, Ike sollozo y sintió su cuello ser estrujado con fuerza, así como un fuerte golpe en su rostro que le hizo sangrar de la boca y escupir un diente, Thomas Tucker de verdad tenía una fuerza impresionante, Ike en su desesperación comenzó a dar de manotazos y patalear

-¡quédate quieto para que pueda matarte ya!-

Grito el hombre con ira, Ike siguió pataleando y por pura suerte logro dar en el estómago del más alto, haciendo que este se sofocara un poco y lo bajara lo suficiente para que el más pequeño dirigiera su mejor patada a la entrepierna del hombre, el cual al sentir el intenso dolor soltó bruscamente al menor en el suelo y se arrodillo con las manos entre las piernas tratando de calmar el dolor

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!-

Grito Thomas completamente iracundo Ike se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del suelo, pensó en como escapar de inmediato pero la puerta estaba en dirección de Thomas, Ike no quiso arriesgarse a pasar junto al pelirrojo y ser atrapado de nuevo, de modo que sus ojos se dirigieron hasta la ventana que estaba en la pared derecha, su desesperación le hizo ver que era su única salida, si, estaba en un segundo piso y la ventana daba a un desolado callejón, no era la mejor salida, pero Ike pensó que era más probable sobrevivir a la caída que a Thomas Tucker

-voy...a matarte-

Dijo el hombre mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y con los ojos completamente rojos de la ira, Ike trago saliva con resignación y rezando todo lo que sabía corrió hacia la ventana, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y cubriendo su cabeza con los brazos después de estrellarse con los vidrios y caer hacia el sucio callejón, una caída dolorosa que hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo y escupir más sangre, haciéndolo gritar una vez que estuvo en el suelo, Thomas camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia la ventana y vio al pequeño tirado en el callejón, Ike también lo vio asomándose, y cuando el rostro del mayor desapareció, Ike adivino que de seguro iría por él, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo aunque fue todo un martirio, tenía astillas de vidrio por todo el cuerpo, su brazo izquierdo posiblemente fracturado, la sangre salía como fuente desde su cabeza y su tobillo derecho estaba posiblemente torcido, Ike se levantó y comenzó a cojear para salir del callejón, no parecía haber nadie en las calles, supuso que era porque todos estaban en la calle principal por las elecciones, así que camino lo más rápido que podía para encontrar a alguien antes de que Thomas Tucker lo hiciera, camino con mucho dolor y la cabeza agachada , sangrándole y haciéndole sentir mareado, entonces sintió su débil cuerpo chocar con alguien con alguien y eso le hizo caer al suelo

-pero mira que tenemos aquí... ¿estás bien chico?-

oo00oo

Ruby se enfocó en la diana de paja que se encontraba frente a ella, apunto con la flecha, tenso la cuerda del arco e inhalo lo más tranquila que pudo, soltó la flecha pero esta estuvo lejos de dar en el blanco, la pelirroja chasqueo la lengua con frustración

-te dije que te enfocaras-

Le dijo Nicole serenamente mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba el arco, Ruby se sorprendió de verla un poco más repuesta, Nicole se había visto muy desecha después de la muerte de Token y casi no había salido de su habitación

-hola Nicole- saludo la más joven tratando de sonar casual -¿quieres practicar?-

-si –contesto la morena sonriendo un poco –creo que distraerme un poco me ayudara a sobrepasar esto-

-me alegra de que ya estés mejor-

-a Token no le gustaba verme llorar y una parte de mi aun sabe que el me observa – contesto con melancolía- así que quiero que vea que aun puedo vivir, vivir de la forma en la que él me enseño-

-es una buena forma de verlo-

-¿y tú como has estado?-

-no lo sé... la verdad todo esto como algo irreal, como si estuviera soñando y en cualquier momento fuera a despertar en la carreta de Red, despertar justo en el momento en que salimos de Alabama hace cuatro años, sabes, estos últimos días he estado pensando mucho en mi vida antes de salir de casa-

-¿pensar específicamente en que?- pregunto Nicole mientras preparaba la flecha en el arco y apuntaba a la diana

-en todo podría decirse, en mi mamá, en Red, Clyde, Token, Craig...y en mi padre-

La flecha salió disparada del arco en forma recta y perfecta, clavándose justo en el centro de la diana de paja para placer de Nicole y asombro de Ruby

-¿extrañas a tu padre, Ruby?-

-yo...-

-seria lo más normal, es tu padre al fin y al cabo-

-él no era un mal padre conmigo –admitió la pelirroja- recuerdo que cuando tenía miedo en las noches él se quedaba a mi lado hasta que me dormía, a veces cepillaba mi cabello y lo peinaba en unas coletas muy chuecas, me decía que me amaba y que yo era su princesa-

-eran muy unidos- dijo la morena mientras preparaba otra flecha

-sí, sobre todo cuando yo era más pequeña, mi mama solía estar siempre al pendiente de Craig o ayudándole a estudiar, yo era muy ingenua en ese tiempo y creía que mi madre prefería a Craig, tenía celos de su relación, y fue mi padre quien siempre estuvo a mi lado, con él no me sentía sola y además me complacía en cada capricho que tenía, nunca me negó nada-

La flecha volvió a dar en el centro, partiendo por la mitad la flecha que había lanzado con anterioridad, Nicole bajo al arco y dedico una mirada seria a la adolescente que parecía sumida en su melancolía

-Ruby ¿por qué si amas a tu padre decidiste huir con Craig?-

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de contestar, recordando la última noche que paso en la mansión de su padre y la discusión que le había hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas

-yo escuche a mi padre discutir con Craig a las pocas semanas de que mamá murió –empezó a contar Ruby –recuerdo que esa tarde llovía, yo había estado buscando a Craig porque desde días atrás lo había visto muy mal por la muerte de mama, me encontré a Token y me dijo que lo había visto entrar al despacho de mi padre, eso fue extraño para mí, pues Craig nunca se acercaba al despacho, entonces fui y los escuche discutir, me acerque a la puerta y pude oírlo todo-

-...-

-escuche como mi padre maldecía a Craig y lo llamaba bastardo, estuve a punto de entrar pero escuche a Craig gritarle que estaba agradecido de no llevar su sangre, que se sentía feliz de saber que había sido concebido con mi madre y su verdadero amor, que estaba orgulloso de saber que no era su hijo-

-¿fue así como te enteraste?-

-sí, fue así como supe que Craig era en realidad mi medio hermano, en ese momento fue todo un shock para mí, pero por fin pude entender porque mi padre siempre había tratado tan mal a Craig, entendí porque mi madre siempre parecía estar sobreprotegiendo a Craig, ella solo lo cuidaba de mi padre...de sus insultos y desprecios, gracias a Token me entere de que Craig planeaba irse, yo no quería que él se fuera, él era todo lo que me quedaba de mi madre, porque a pesar de todo lo que mi padre me había dicho por años, yo pude recordar una ocasión en la que mi madre me explico que Craig era mi hermano porque ambos veníamos de su vientre, que nos amaba por igual y que yo debería ser mejor que mi padre, amar más de lo que él puede hacerlo –

Ruby no pudo contener la lágrima que salió y escurrió lenta por su mejilla, Nicole hizo el arco a un lado y abrazo a la más chica de forma maternal, dejándola que se desahogara

-no conozco a tu padre –dijo Nicole- pero por lo que he oído es un hombre muy cruel, yo creo que tú al llegar a esa conclusión fuiste más consiente de tus sentimientos, no te importo que no fueran hijos del mismo padre, tu seguiste llamando hermano a Craig y eso habla mucho de ti, eso me dice que eres una niña de gran corazón-

-seguí a Craig porque era lo que me quedaba de mama, porque él es el producto de su amor aunque haya sido con otro hombre, yo amo a mi padre, pero verlo ser tan cruel e injusto también me rompió el corazón-

-Ruby... ¿has pensado que pasara cuando Craig y tú padre por fin se enfrenten?-

La chiquilla se quedó en silencio mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, lo había pensado muchas veces, pero nunca quería llegar a una conclusión, le dolería en el alma que cualquiera de los dos resultara dañado, pero no podía imaginar que hacer para acabar con tanto rencor, tenía miedo del mañana, tenía miedo de cualquier resultado que podría darle ese enfrentamiento en el futuro.


	32. Ser amado

Disclaimer: South park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Arrow**

Tweek y Bebe se encontraban fuera de la sucia casucha donde Kenny Mccormick los había guiado –con mucha prisa y completo secretismo- según él, porque había encontrado algo "increíble"

-vamos –les dijo el inmortal haciendo a un lado la puerta quemada y sobrepuesta del lugar- entren rápido para que no los vean-

-no hay nadie en la calle –respondió Bebe entrando primero y cubriéndose la nariz por el polvo- ¿dinos que cosa tan interesante encontraste aquí?-

Seguida de ella entro Tweek con la cabeza baja, Kenneth los encamino hasta donde antes se encontraba la bodega donde guardaban los sacos y las conservas

-no lo encontré específicamente aquí –dijo el caza recompezas mientras le mostraba su hallazgo a los otros rubios –pero lo encontré cerca-

-¡gha, Jesucristo!-

-¡oh, por dios! ¡Ike!-

Tweek y Bebe se agacharon hasta donde el niño estaba tirado, Bebe de inmediato reviso el golpe en su cabeza y las cortadas en su rostro, así como su brazo que parecía roto

-Ike ¿qué te paso?-pregunto la rubia

EL niño miro a los rubios con mucho alivio, después no pudo evitar llorar mientras Bebe lo abrazaba

-ellos están muertos Bebe, están muertos-

-¿quiénes?-

-mis padres, están muertos-

Tanto Tweek como Bebe se horrorizaron al escuchar esas palabras, se miraron entre ellos mientras compartían sus sospechas

-¿viste quien lo hizo?- pregunto Tweek

-...-

-adelante –hablo Kenny- puedes hablar con toda confianza, ellos ya saben la clase de alimaña que es el-

-fue Thomas Tucker- dijo el niño sin detener su llanto –el mato a mis padres y también intento matarme a mí, apenas pude escapar-

-¡gha! ¿y donde esta ese maldito?-

-sigue en el banco, posiblemente haya ido con Tenorman –respondió Kenny con seriedad- apenas pude ayudar a este jovencito para ocultarse, yo mismo vi a Thomas Tucker buscarle con pistola en mano, después vi llegar a Tenorman, ambos entraron juntos al banco-

-tenemos que avisarle a Kyle o mejor aún, a Stan- dijo Bebe atrayendo la atención de los hombres – con Ike de nuestra parte será más fácil que crean nuestra versión de la historia-

-tranquila belleza –la detuvo Kenny- no creas que las cosas van a salir tan fáciles, ponte a pensar que en este momento Tenorman y Tucker deben estar buscando a este chiquillo hasta por debajo de las rocas-

-bueno, entonces traigamos a Kyle hasta acá-

-¡no! – la interrumpió Ike- si involucramos a Kyle el señor Tucker podría matarlo como lo hizo con mis padres o Jimmy, yo no quiero que le haga nada a Kyle-

-ugh...Ike, aun si no quieres que le pase nada a tu hermano Bebe tiene razón en querer decirle, tiene derecho a saber que le paso a sus padres, el podría ayudar a interceder por nosotros con Stan, además aunque tú no digas nada eso no te va garantizar que Thomas Tucker no le vaya a hacer nada-

El pequeño se quedó en silencio mientras reflexionaba las palabras de Tweek, cayendo en cuenta de que tenía razón, sus padres no sabían nada y aun así habían sido asesinados, no sabía con qué finalidad lo había hecho Tucker, pero Kyle de cualquier forma estaba en peligro, Ike trago saliva pesadamente

-Ike ¿Por qué quería matarte ese hombre?- pregunto Bebe

-por qué se cosas de el-

-¿qué cosas?- pregunto Tweek

-que Craig Tucker no es el bandido que el describe, todo es un complot por motivos personales, busca hundirlo a toda costa e incluso se hizo aliado de criminales como Trent Boyett y Scott Tenorman para lograrlo-

-¿tu descubriste todo eso?- hablo Kenny sorprendido

-no fui solo yo, lo hice junto a mi amigo Jimmy...pero el señor Tucker lo asesino haciéndolo parecer un accidente-

-¿el chico periodista que cayó de las escaleras? –Pregunto el inmortal – escuche esa noticia en el pueblo-

-así es, Jimmy tenía un cuaderno donde anotaba los pasos de su investigación, pero por mi culpa el señor Tucker la descubrió y lo asesino ¡fue mi culpa! Así como la muerte de mis padres-

-ngh, no te culpes Ike, Thomas Tucker es un hombre cruel-

-¿cómo estas tan seguro de decir eso?-

-porque hemos oído muchas cosas de él –respondió Bebe –todas de fuentes seguras-

-¿quiénes?-

-Craig Tucker y su banda-

-¿están con ellos?-

-así es –respondió la mujer mientras rasgaba la parte inferior de su vestido para usarla de vendaje en la cabeza del menor- y con tu ayuda y la de ellos aclararemos muchas cosas-

oo00oo

-El mocoso escapo-

Dijo Thomas mientras Scott verificaba que ambos Broflovski estuvieran completamente muertos, el más joven volteo a ver muy serenamente el otro

-¿cómo escapo?-

-salto por la ventana de un segundo piso, baje de inmediato al callejón donde cayó, pero no lo encontré, debemos encontrarle rápido antes de que alguien más lo haga, pienso que lo más lógico es que va ir a buscar a su hermano-

-es lo más lógico, pero tengo a Trent infiltrado en la multitud, solo debemos avisarle de que mate al mocoso apenas lo vea-

-estas tomando esto con mucha tranquilidad-

-me gusta tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría-

-dime que estas planeando Tenorman, quiero todos los detalles-

-es simple... Craig Tucker está bajo el mando de Eric Cartman, fue Cartman quien desde un principio hizo tratos con bandidos para que volaron el pueblo y el pudiera hacer sus obras altruistas, poniendo así su imagen como la de alguien digno de ser alcalde, pero Wendy Testaburger tuvo que interponerse ayudada por los Broflovski, esto desde luego no le gusto al marrano y trajo de nuevo a Craig Tucker para que se hiciera cargo-

-es una buena historia –admitió Thomas

-y viene su parte señor Tucker, será usted mismo quien declare que estando esta mañana con los Broflovski, vio llegar a Craig y que este fue quien los mato, dejándolo herido de paso-

-¿herido?-

-es para hacerlo más creíble, le recomiendo que se dispare en una pierna...en el musculo para que no afecte ningún hueso-

Thomas frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia, el plan de Scott sonaba bien, pero le hubiese gustado salir ileso, el hombre suspiro con resignación, ya estaba metido hasta el cuello y no podía retractarse

-está bien, pero más te vale que esto funcione o yo mismo te lleno la cabeza de balas-

-he repaso este plan muchas veces, no hay forma de que falle-

-ten en cuenta de que el chiquillo Broflovski anda por ahí y sabe mucho de nosotros-

-ese mocoso no significa problema para mí, en caso de que Trent no logre matarlo antes, cuando llegue con su hermano o el sheriff la atención ya estará dirigida a otra parte-

-suenas confiado-

-porque se lo que hago, confié en mi señor Tucker...para mañana en la noche usted tendrá a su hija y al bastardo de su hijastro en la palma de su mano y yo tendré mi venganza-

oo00oo

Las elecciones se cerraron

Después de verificar que todos los votantes pusieron su boleta en la urna el señor Mackey junto a la señorita Selastraga se encargaron de cerrar las urnas y dedicarse a contar los votos, mientras tanto Wendy que estaba acompañada de Stan y Kyle -que fungía como su vicepresidente- y Eric acompañado de Butters se encontraban a la espera del resultado, la gente se había dispersado por toda la calle principal también a la expectativa, el ambiente podría parecer casi festivo, todos hablaban hasta por los codos, otros se reunían a beber, los niños corrían jugando por la calle ya que por obvias razones ese día no hubo clases, South Park parecía tener vida otra vez, como si por un momento las catástrofes ocurridas en el pasado nunca hubiesen existido

-Butters-

-...-

-Butters-

-...-

-¡Butters, contestame jodido idiota!-

El joven rubio dejo de frotarse los nudillos y volteo a ver a Cartman que le miraba con irritación

-¿qué pasa Eric?-

-te estaba hablando desde hace rato pero tu estas distraído viendo a la nada-

-bueno...en realidad estaba pensando en Kenny-

-¿he?-

-¡no de esa forma! Digo, yo solo pensaba que hace rato que no lo veo por aquí-

-pues claro que no, le ordene que vigilara los alrededores en caso de que al maldito colorado se le ocurra aparecer-

-¿crees que Scott sea capaz de hacer algo con toda esta gente alrededor?-

-ese maldito es capaz de cualquier cosa, estoy seguro de que debe estar planeando algo ahora mismo-

-espero que Kenny se encuentre bien-

-te preocupas demasiado por el ¿no crees?-

-yo...bueno, él es muy amable conmigo y...-

-no me interesan tus relaciones maricas Butters, pero concéntrate en tu trabajo conmigo-

Después de esas palabras Leopold bajo la mirada y asintió quedito, no valía la pena responderle otra cosa al castaño, pues ya había notado que a pesar de fingir seriedad en realidad estaba muy nervioso por la cuenta de los votos, no obtendrían respuesta hasta en la tarde, de modo que solo le quedaba aguantar por un rato más el mal carácter de Eric Cartman, Butters desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la multitud que abarrotaba la calle principal, todos hablaban, fumaban e incluso bebían, nada fuera de lo normal, sin embargo, por una fracción de segundo le pareció haber visto un rostro peligrosamente familiar, un hombre alto y fornido cuyos cabellos rubios eran cubiertos por el sombrero de ala ancha, desgraciadamente le perdió de vista entre la multitud, no estaba seguro de si realmente era quien pensaba, pero Leopold Stotch tuvo el mal presentimiento de que se trataba de Trent Boyett

oo00oo

 _-¡Craig! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-_

 _Se sorprendió Laura al ver a su hijo de nueve años sobre el banquillo frente al tocador y con unas tijeras mano, así como varios mechones obscuros tirados en el suelo, la mujer entro de inmediato a la pieza y le quito las tijeras de las manos al niño, estuvo a punto de empezar a regañarlo cuando noto que sus ojitos estaban rojos, era obvio que había estado llorando, Laura se tranquilizó lo más que pudo y utilizo un tono más suave para hablar con su hijo_

 _-Craig, cariño... ¿que estabas haciendo?-_

 _-me cortaba el cabello- admitió el pequeño sin poder ver a su madre a los ojos_

 _-¿por qué?-_

 _-porque no me gusta, es feo-_

 _-¿quién te dijo eso?-_

 _-...-_

 _-Craig-_

 _-nadie, pero no me gusta...yo quiero que mi cabello sea rojo-menciono o ultimo casi en un susurro_

 _-¿rojo?-_

 _-si, como el de Ruby – admitió- porque ya entendí que mi padre no me quiere por eso, Ruby tiene el cabello rojo y siempre la está besando y abrazando, se ve feliz cuando esta con ella, también sonríe cuando ve a Red...tal vez él no me quiere porque no le gusta mi cabello-_

 _Laura sintió el corazón estrujársele con dolor y un sentimiento amargo la invadió, abrazo a su hijo con fuerza y no pudo evitar que una lagrima le recorriera la mejilla_

 _-Craig, mi cielo...-le susurro al oído con voz dulce- tienes el cabello más hermoso del mundo, si te lo cortas me vas a poner muy triste-_

 _-¿porque?-_

 _-porque tu cabello es el mejor recuerdo –dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba el cabello negro y el niño escuchaba sin entender_

 _-¿recuerdo?-_

 _-si...el recuerdo del mejor año de mi vida, de cómo aprendí a amar y me ilusione con la idea de vivir por siempre así, éramos tan felices en ese tiempo –_

 _-¿quiénes?-_

 _Laura se separó del cuerpo de su hijo y le miro a los ojos con una sonrisa triste, Craig se sintió culpable de inmediato al creer que había hecho sentir mal a su madre_

 _-un día te lo diré mi amor, cuando seas un hombre y puedas entender mejor las cosas te diré porque tu cabello es negro, pero por ahora júrame que no volverás a cortártelo así-_

 _-no mamá, lo juro-_

Craig se miró al espejo después de terminar de recortar las ultimas puntas largas de su fleco, había quedado de nuevo todo corto y parejo como solía llevarlo desde siempre, sin embargo al mirar las hebras negras en el lavabo no pudo evitar recordar a su madre y esa charla que habían tenido años atrás, en aquel tiempo no había podido entender nada de lo que su madre le insinuaba, era un niño después de todo y su preocupación radicaba en ser aceptado por el que pensaba que era su padre

 _-Craig...tengo algo importante que decirte-_

 _-no mama, descansa, necesitas reposo y...-_

 _-no Craig, yo sé que no me queda mucho tiempo... por eso debo decirte la verdad-_

 _Doloroso era darse cuenta de que tenía la razón, la vida de Laura se extinguía y ni el mejor doctor podía hacer algo por ella, Craig no quería tener esa última charla con su madre, no quería verle así, no quería pensar que sería la última vez que la viera_

 _-madre-_

 _-Craig...eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida...te amé desde que supe que existías- le dijo la mujer mientras intentaba sonreír y estiraba su delgada mano hasta el cabello negro de su hijo, acariciándole-me da orgullo verte y saber que te has convertido en su viva imagen...eres idéntico a tu padre-_

 _-no, mamá...yo-_

 _-eres el producto del amor más puro que llegue a sentir alguna vez...tu padre fue al amor de mi vida...y yo llegue a querer y respetar a Thomas, pero nunca logre amarlo como a el-_

 _-...-_

 _-Craig, Thomas no es tu padre-_

Escucharlo había sido una verdadera revelación, aunque eso le había hecho ver porque Thomas Tucker nunca lo había aceptado, todo tuvo más lógica después de esa confesión, y así fue como Craig pudo enterarse de que su padre en realidad había sido un hombre que provenía del sur, específicamente de Perú

 _-pertenecía a un grupo de bandoleros-_

 _-¿un criminal?-_

 _-lo conocí cuando sus secuaces intentaron asaltarme, el los detuvo, intercedió por mi diciendo que no podrían robarle nada a una simple maestra, él tenía una aura fuerte e intimidante, sus ojos eran fríos y su mirada recia...no sé porque me sentí tan atraída por esos ojos, y mientras le veía huir con sus cómplices rumbo a la pradera, desee que nos volviéramos a encontrar-_

 _-supongo que eso fue lo que pasó-_

 _-lo volví a ver mientras merodeaba por la escuela, le regresaba la mirada a la distancia y poco a poco se fue acercando, el agradecí que intercediera por mí, él se siguió mostrando amable conmigo...nos enamoramos-_

Y habían planeado huir juntos, huir de ese pueblo, de la vida de criminal e iniciar una nueva vida, pero a los pocos días de que Laura se había ido con el fueron encontrados, nunca supo cómo, todo paso muy rápido y lo siguiente que supo fue que su gran amor ya no estaba y sus planes se habían esfumado dejándola con un profundo pesar

 _-quería morir, quise hacerlo para poder estar con él...pero al poco tiempo me entere de que tu venias en camino, eso fue lo que me mantuvo con vida, la ilusión de saber que una parte de él aun viviría...tu, mi pequeño Craig-_

 _-¿cuál era su nombre?-_

La pregunta no pudo ser contestada, la puerta fue abierta por Thomas y la plática se quedó suspendida en el aire, el ambiente se volvió insoportablemente tenso, el pelirrojo pidió un momento de a solas con su aún esposa, Craig salió sin oponerse, con la muda promesa de que terminarían de platicar la próxima vez, pero desgraciadamente no hubo próxima vez, Laura murió esa noche dejando la última pregunta sin respuesta

-¿te cortaste el cabello?-

-el fleco estaba largo-

Fue la escueta respuesta que le dio a Ruby mientras entraba en la cocina, Nicole servía un estofado de carne que olía maravillosamente, Clyde esbozaba una débil sonrisa y Ruby parecía ya un poco mejorada, a no ser por la ausencia de Red y Token podría pensarse que todo seguía igual

-¿aún no regresan los otros del pueblo?- pregunto Craig sentándose junto a su hermana

-no – respondió Clyde- según Bebe volverán una vez que el gordo gane las elecciones...aunque por lo que me cuenta eso está un poco difícil-

-¿por qué lo dices?- cuestiono Nicole

-al parecer la favorita para ganar es la mujer del sheriff, su mejor amiga...Wendy-

-¿entonces cuando regresaran?-

-posiblemente para la tarde- respondió Donovan

Craig asintió, llevándose una cuchara de estofado a la boca, sabía bien, le parecía que era la primera comida que tomaba en días, estaba hambriento y sentía la necesidad de recuperar fuerzas, algo dentro de él le decía que las necesitaría

oo00oo

 _-cuando el momento llegue, hazlo Trent, se rápido y asegúrate de que te vean-_

 _-¿a dónde iré?-_

 _-con tu cómplice y líder, Craig Tucker...por supuesto-_

Al lomo de su caballo blanco Trent se escondía tras la fachada de un corral que daba vista a la calle principal, justo frente al improvisado escenario de madera donde el señor Mackey, la señorita Diane Selastraga, Herbert Garrison, los candidatos Wendy Testaburger y Eric Cartman junto a sus vicepresidentes Kyle Broflovski y Leopold Stotch respectivamente, así como el sheriff Stan Marsh estaban reunidos, todos siendo el centro de atención de la multitud que estaba atenta a sus palabras

-atención, atención por favor...mmmOkay –la multitud se fue callando poco a poco mientras Mackey se aclaraba la garganta para seguir hablando- en estos momentos pasaremos a dar los resultados de las elecciones y nombrar al nuevo alcalde o alcaldesa de nuestro pueblo-

Había mucha gente, Trent los miraba de forma fría con su mirada feroz, su sombrero de ala ancha cubría la parte superior de su rostro, dándole un aspecto por demás siniestro, instintivamente llevo su mano hasta el cinturón donde guardaba su arma, cargada y sedienta de muerte

 _-¿Trent Boyett? vaya, Scott no mentía entonces...estas vivo –_

 _-tan vivo como tú, Leslie ¿cierto?-_

 _La pelinegra asintió y sonrió de forma ladina, sentándose a su lado en el pórtico de la cabaña que usaban de escondite a las afueras de Idaho, Scott dormía, Bill y Fosse habían ido a divertirse a un salón cercano, una noche dos años atrás, el mismo día que el ministro PC había sido asesinado, Leslie Meyers había sido dada por muerta y se unía a la banda de Tenorman_

 _-espero que no te moleste si me siento a tu lado-_

 _-¿porque me molestaría? La compañía de una mujer hermosa nunca molesta-_

 _-en realidad lo decía por esa fama tuya de matar mujeres a la menor provocación- dijo la pelinegra con cierta burla mientras Trent reía de forma baja_

 _-solo te mataría si fueras mi objetivo o me colmaras la paciencia-_

 _-gracias por decirlo, tendré cuidado para que no me mates-_

 _-no necesario que te cuides, Scott te trajo para ayudarnos, así que supongo que tendré que soportarte-_

 _-¿cómo conociste a Scott?-_

 _-hace más de tres años –respondió después de beber de la botella- ambos compartimos una celda en Louisiana, creo que él fue acusado de estafar a unos borrachos ineptos y yo estaba como sospechoso de un homicidio-_

 _-¿sospechoso?-_

 _-si los mate...pero no tenían pruebas para condenarme-_

 _-eres una bestia Boyett –sonrió Leslie de medio lado para después tomar la botella de la mano de rubio y beber ella también- ¿son ciertos los rumores?-_

 _-¿cuál de todos?-_

 _-tu primer asesinato fue a los diez años, quemaste viva a tu maestra y tutora-_

 _-si así lo dicen, es porque así es- respondió de forma seca_

 _-vaya, sí que eres un cabron de sangre fría-_

 _-¿y qué me dices tú? Tengo entendido que vendes información, estafas e incluso nos pediste que matáramos al ministro PC para tu comodidad, no eres un ángel, Leslie Meyers-_

 _-nunca he dicho que lo sea, vivimos en un mundo donde debes devorar para no ser devorado-_

 _-sabias palabras, pero dime ¿cómo fue que llegaste a tal conclusión?-_

 _-je...he visto este mundo de mierda tal y como es desde que tengo memoria, viendo solo mediocridad, mierda y traición-_

 _-¿dónde naciste?-_

 _-¿te importa?-_

 _-vamos a pasar una temporada juntos, creo que conocernos no suena tan mal-_

 _-...-_

 _-..._

 _-¿si te lo digo me dirás como es que un niño desarrolla deseos homicidas?-_

 _-mmm...está bien-_

 _-nací en un prostíbulo – respondió la mujer después de darle otro sorbo a la botella- al igual que la que me pario, era obvio que me dejaron ahí para que al crecer me volviera prostituta, así que en mi infancia me dedique a ser sirvienta y lavar sabanas llenas de semen y sangre...una mierda, lo odiaba, yo no quería acabar como las putas de ahí, cuando crecí un poco más empecé a ser mesera y fue en ese tiempo mientras servía tragos que empecé a escuchar platicas ajenas de hombres ricos, todos sus tratos, traiciones y planes, aproveche eso y empecé a vender información-_

 _-el punto es que lo hiciste para no ser puta-_

 _-ser puta es fácil, basta con abrir las piernas, pero demostrar que puedes hacer más que eso, planear, crear intrigas, armar conspiraciones...eso requiere de algo más, requiere de astucia, cosa que la mayoría de los hombres pasa por alto en una mujer-_

 _-y por lo que oigo tú no eres cualquier mujer, de serlo no hubieses llamado la atención de Scott-_

 _-¿y cuál es tu historia, Boyett?-_

 _-no hay mucho que decir, nací en un cochino pueblo del este, no conocí a mi madre pero me dijeron que murió después de darme a luz, mi padre no se quien fue, según los rumores fue un francés extranjero que solo paso por el pueblo, decían que su apellido era Boyett, por eso me pusieron así-_

 _-¿y cuando empezaste a querer matar todo lo que se moviera?-_

 _Trent sonrió de medio lado ante esa pregunta, comprendía que todos pensaran que era un asesino sin remordimientos, durante años se encargó de mantener ese título en alto, sin embargo no siempre había sido así, recordaba que durante su infancia hubo un momento en el que deseo ser un hombre de bien, algo difícil de creer pues la gente a su alrededor lo percibía como un niño huraño y violento, todos excepto la maestra Clarice, quien era la única que comprendía que ese niño tenía una infancia dura y por eso su carácter, Trent llego a sentir cariño por su maestra, la mujer era lo más cercano a una madre, sin embargo en una de sus tantas travesuras y juegos con fósforos Trent accidentalmente termino quemando la casa, intento salvar a la mujer pero no puedo hacer mucho al respecto, un fatal accidente que nadie creyó, todos en el pueblo estaban convencidos de que Boyett era una mala semilla y lo había hecho con toda intención_

 _-la vida no vale nada Leslie – respondió el rubio quitándole la botella a su compañera- un muerto más, un muerto menos ¿qué importa? Nadie vivirá por siempre, la vida es muy cruel y traicionera, pero la muerte es más justa e igualitaria-_

 _-¿has perdido a alguien amado alguna vez?-_

Aquella noche se había limitado a reír cínicamente ante la pregunta de Leslie, mas nunca la respondió, siguieron bebiendo, charlando de sus fechorías y eventualmente fornicando hasta entrada la madrugada, una noche inolvidable y no precisamente por el calor de las copas o los besos, si no por esa pregunta que Trent no pudo responder

 _¿Has perdido a alguien amado?_

Su mente dejo de vagar entre los recuerdos y su mano sujeto con seguridad el revolver en su cinturón, sus ojos fríos se detuvieron en la tarima donde todos centraban su atención

-los votos fueron contados y supervisados por los encargados correspondientes – hablaba una mujer robusta de senos caídos – por lo cual se garantiza una victoria justa e irrevocable-

Eric miraba a la mujer con una molestia que derivaba de su desesperación, Butters se frotaba los nudillos nervioso, Wendy al igual que Kyle se mantenían serenos a pesar de los nervios, Stan estaba nervioso aunque no lo demostrara, Trent saco el revólver del cinturón y lo levanto apuntando al frente, nadie lo noto, los ojos de todos estaban sobre Diane Selastraga

-con un total de 398 votos a favor, el nombre de nuestro alcalde es...Wendy Testaburger-

Los aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar, Wendy no podía creer que había ganado las elecciones, Eric chasqueo la lengua con molestia y frunció el ceño, siendo solo detectado por Butters que se encontraba a su lado, Stan también aplaudió con frenesí y sonrió en dirección de su prometida, se sentía feliz y orgulloso por ella, el señor Mackey y la señorita Selastraga le pidieron a Wendy que pasara al frente con ellos y ella así lo hizo, saludando y agradeciendo a toda la gente que la había apoyado

-¡Wendy, Wendy!-

La gente la ovacionaba mientras ella sonreía y una lagrima de felicidad le cruzaba el rostro, los gritos de la gente, los buenos deseos y planes a futuros de Wendy se esfumaron en ese momento, siendo cortados por el estruendo del cañón que emitió el revólver, la bala salió rápida, directa, los gritos de felicidad y apoyo cambiaron a unos de terror en fracciones de segundos

 _¿Has perdido a alguien amado?_

Trent por fin pudo decirse así mismo que si, en su niñez accidentalmente había quemado a su maestra, amiga y casi madre, pero solo había sido un accidente, y ahora en su madurez – por otro maldito accidente- había degollado a la mujer más interesante que había conocido, la vida era de verdad traicionera, cruel sin duda alguna, en cambio la muerte era más pacífica y definitiva, era justa y la vida injusta, porque mientras los muertos descansaban los vivos lloraban y sufrían las perdidas

La gente de la multitud empezó a correr a esconderse u otros simplemente se tiraron al suelo a rezar por sus vidas, Eric se agacho al suelo junto a Butters que había sacado su arma rápidamente, lo mismo hicieron el señor Garrison, Selastraga y Mackey, para Wendy todo se detuvo y el tiempo se movió como en cámara lenta, seguía en pie con los ojos abiertos y agotando lo que quedaba de su conciencia, se llevó una mano al pecho y vio el líquido rojo en la punta de sus dedos, nunca había visto su sangre tan de cerca, el pecho le dolía tanto que no podía gritar, solo sentía la bala de hierro caliente incrustada en ella, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y sus rodillas se doblaron haciéndola caer, sin embargo unos brazos la sostuvieron con fuerza antes de que tocara el suelo

-Wendy, Wendy...por favor mi amor, vas a estar bien-

-Stan-

Decir el nombre de su amado había sido un doloroso esfuerzo, aun así quería decirle más, pero la sangre subiendo por su garganta se lo impedía, el dolor en su pecho estaba desapareciendo, al igual que sus pocas fuerzas

-¡WENDY!-

* * *

 **FELIZ AÑO 2018!**

Uff...la vacaciones fueron largas, no? después de casi un mes por fin me digne a escribir


	33. El caer de todos

Hola vaqueros! Como los trata el 2018? Pues a mí un poco de flojera pero pues ni modo XD, no los distraeré con mis tonterías y pasare directo a lo que esperan

 **Latteprince:** aquí te dejo la actualización para que ya andes de ansiosa y como dato curioso, soy fan de GOT

 **Karan Fucker01:** yo también ya extrañaba publicar por acá y leer sus comentarios, pero he vuelto! Y aquí dejo el siguiente capitulo

 **Purovi:** creo que tu chiste de "historia color de rojo" aplica muy bien en este caso, así que no es mal chiste, y si pues, nada como comenzar el año que matando waifus XD ahora Stan es viudo

 **Luis Carlos:** bueno, los latinos pueden llegar lejos en la vida (hasta que se encuentran un Thomas Tucker en su vida) muy acertada la frase de los monstruos que usaste ¿crees que justifique sus acciones? Y bueno, no lo vieron disparar a Wendy porque él estaba tras la multitud y todos estaban alabando a Wendy con la vista en ella

 **Miload47:** jajaja lo del padre peruano fue algo que quería poner desde hace mucho XD y como que aun odias a Trent? Se supone que el flashback era para justificar sus acciones y no hacerlo ver tan maldito…según yo, bueno, como sea, veamos que pasa en este capitulo

 **Disclaimer:** south Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **ARROW**

El tiempo se detuvo para Stanley cuando los ojos de Wendy perdieron brillo y el aire abandono sus pulmones, un grito lleno de dolor escapo de su boca y abrazo contra si el cuerpo de su gran amor, manchando su camisa de sangre

-¡WENDY!-

La gente gritaba y corría buscando refugio a su alrededor , Stan se vio atrapado en una profunda ansiedad donde nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor parecía tener sentido o ser siquiera cierto, sus ojos se dirigieron al frente de la tarima, donde un hombre a caballo y con el rostro parcialmente cubierto por el sombrero de ala ancha, guardaba su arma tranquilamente en el cinturón, la rabia se apodero del cuerpo del joven sheriff, sacó su pistola inmediatamente y comenzó a disparar hacia ese hombre, el cual azoto su caballo para darse a la fuga rápidamente, aprovechando el pánico general de la gente en ese momento

-¡Stan! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Kyle acercándose por la espalda del sheriff he intentado que bajara el arma -¡deja de disparar! Vas a herir a algún civil-

-¡NO, NO, ESE HIJO DE PUTA ESTA AHI! –Contesto guiado por la ira y los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡VOY A MATARLO!-

Kyle dirigio la mirada hacia donde su mejor amigo apuntaba y vio a un jinete galopar a toda prisa su caballo, suponiendo de inmediato que se trataba del asesino de Wendy, lo siguiente que vio fue a Stan levantarse lo más rápido que pudo e ir por su caballo, era obvio que iría tras el jinete, al ver sus acciones los hombres que se encontraban cerca de la tarima también se pusieron en marcha , tenían la misión de acompañar al sheriff a cazar al asesino de la maestra Testaburger

-¡rapido! No dejemos que escape- grito Jimbo al lomo de su caballo, siendo apoyado por Nelson, Randy y otros hombres que ya tenían la pistola en mano

-¡Stan!-

-¡Cuida de Wendy, yo voy tras ese bastardo!-

El pelinegro llego a su caballo y lo monto, azotándolo fuertemente para que de un relinchido empezara a correr a toda velocidad, siendo seguido por el resto de hombres, sin más que poder hacer, Kyle tomo el inerte cuerpo de Wendy Testaburger y cerro sus ojos para siempre, cargado el cuerpo entre sus brazos

-¡oh, salchichas!- murmuro bajito Butters aun tirado boca abajo, a unos metros de Kyle que sostenía a Wendy

-tuvo que haber sido Boyett - susurro Eric también tirado a un lado de Stotch –de seguro lo mando el puto colorado-

-¿pero porque Wendy?-

-no lo sé, pero creo que esa bala era para mí...fallo el hijo de puta-

Bebe había llegado justo a tiempo para ver a su mejor amiga ser nombrada alcaldesa, desgraciadamente también había presenciado su asesinato entre la multitud del pueblo, dejándola ese hecho tan pasmada que la multitud la arrastró consigo a esconderse-

-¡chica que haces ahí parada! – le había dicho la voz de una mujer que la jalo al interior de un local – te va a dar una bala si no te mueves-

Aunque no había sido una bala física, Bebe sentía como si hubiese atravesada por una, su mejor amiga había sido asesinada frente a ella y eso le había causado un shock tremendo, todos los momentos que compartió junto a esa pelinegra pasaron por su memoria y de sus ojos fluyeron las lágrimas más amargas, tuvo que morder fieramente su mano para ahogar su grito de dolor, sus rodillas temblaron y amenazaron con dejarle caer, pero ella se mantuvo en pie, no había previsto que mataran a Wendy y eso la había impactado, pero aún tenía una misión que cumplir, tenía que llegar al menos hasta Kyle y decirle sobre Ike, sus padres y todo lo que pasaba en realidad, Bebe ya no quiso guardar más silencio, tenía que contarlo todo

-¡hey chica! –Le grito la mujer que la había jalado al refugio- no salgas, es peligroso-

Pero Bebe no la escucho, salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta de madera tras ella, la calle lucia abandonada y con el polvo levantado por la estampida humana que había huido minutos atrás, al final de la calle principal pudo distinguir la tarima sobre la que se encontraban Kyle, Eric y los otros, Bebe bajo del pórtico y camino por media calle para llegar hasta la tarima, tenía que hablar con Kyle con suma urgencia

Sin embargo un caballo paso a gran velocidad junto a ella y la empujo dolorosamente contra el suelo metros antes de llegar a la tarima, levanto su mirada para ver al jinete que la había atropellado y para su molestia vio los rojos y rizados cabellos de Scott Tenorman, el cual detuvo el caballo frente a la tarima y grito para que todos se enteraran

-¡CRAIG TUCKER ESTA EN EL PUEBLO!-

Bebe y Leopold contuvieron la respiración de los nervios, Eric miraba con infinito desprecio su medio hermano frente a él, Kyle, lo señores Mackey, Garrison y la señorita Selastraga se sorprendieron al oír esas palabras, así como otros curiosos que se escondían cercas

-¿¡que estás diciendo!?- pregunto Kyle - ¿¡donde!?-

-estuvo en el banco –contesto Scott de inmediato – asesino a los señores Broflovski e intento matar al señor Tucker-

Todos quedaron impactados al oír esas palabras, especialmente Kyle, que no podía creer lo que el otro pelirrojo le decía, Bebe se llenó de rabia en ese momento, ya estaba harta de que Scott torciera la realidad y contara la verdad a su conveniencia, estuvo a punto de gritar que todo eso era mentira, que él era el verdadero villano, pero una mano se puso rápidamente sobre su boca, callándola

-no grites, preciosa – le dijo Kenny sosteniéndola por la espalda y ayudándola a levantarse

-mhgnn- se quejó la chica tratando de hacer que Kenny la soltara

-tenemos que huir lo más pronto posible, todo esto es una jodida trampa-

-pero ¿por qué? –pregunto por fin quitándose la mano del otro rubio de la boca- tenemos que hablar con Kyle y...-

-no –respondió serio Kenny- Broflovski no te escuchara en el estado en el que esta, Scott lo aprovechara para manipularlo, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es ocultarnos mientras esperamos a regresar el golpe y proteger al niño Broflovski-

-¿qué?-

-¿viste para donde fue Boyett?- pregunto mientras la jalaba del brazo para que caminara con el

-sí, fue al noreste...-

-rumbo a la mansión del gordo, el sheriff y sus hombres están siendo llevados ahí a propósito-

-¡entonces tenemos que avisarle a Craig y a los otros para que huyan!-

-ya nos encargamos de eso-

-¿cómo? ¿Quién?-

-Tweek-

oo00oo

 _-El señor Tucker esta aliado a Scott Tenorman para ayudarse mutuamente a en sus objetivos...aunque aun no entiendo por qué quiso matar a mis padres, ellos no sabían nada-_

 _-no tenían que haber sabido nada para que los mataran-_

 _-ugh... ¿a qué te refieres, Kenny?-_

 _-conozco a Scott, es un hijo de puta muy astuto y no mata a nadie si no le va a sacar provecho-_

 _-¿pero por qué mis padres?-_

 _-...-_

 _-ngh... ¿Kenny?-_

 _-estoy pensando, si el objetivo principal de Thomas Tucker y Scott Tenorman son Craig y Eric respectivamente ¿que son las otras muertes? Me imagino que para alguien como esa víbora de Scott no son más que piezas en su juego, piezas para sacrificar cuando tenga algo más grande entre manos-_

 _-cuando espié su conversación escuche algo de involucrar al sheriff Marsh-_

 _-¿al sheriff Marsh? Ngh...Dudo que Stan se preste para sus planes ruines-_

 _-no hace falta que se preste...Scott miente muy bien, estoy seguro de que algo planea y sea lo que sea pasara el día de hoy-_

 _-hoy son las elecciones, todos están reunidos ahí-_

 _-buena observación niño, lo más probable es que Thomas Tucker citara a propósito a tus padres en el solitario banco solo para matarlos sin que nadie lo viera, así sería más fácil salir bien librado, de esa forma es más fácil que le crean que otro los asesino-_

 _-otro como...Craig Tucker-_

 _-¡así es! El viejo cabron va a hacer lo mismo que hizo hace años atrás, aunque aún me pregunto cómo hará para inculparlo, Tenorman debe tener un plan muy bueno-_

 _-pero no funcionara ¿cierto? Bebe hablara con mi hermano y él nos ayudara, posiblemente hable con Stan y se ponga de nuestro lado-_

 _-no puedo garantizarte eso niño, pero sea lo que planea Scott no puede ser sencillo...creo que deberíamos dividirnos, Tweek, necesito que vayas a la casa del gordo y pongas en alerta a los otros, diles que estén listos por un posible ataque, yo iré con Bebe, tengo la sospecha de que Scott podría aparecerse por ahí-_

 _-ngh... ¿pero Ike? Está muy herido, no podemos dejarle aquí-_

 _-estaré bien, dudo que alguien entre a esta casucha abandonada-_

 _-ugh ¡pero Thomas Tucker te está buscando!-_

 _-¿sabes disparar niño?-_

 _-un poco-_

 _-pues hoy tendrás práctica, toma este revolver, apunta y jala el gatillo si ves algo sospechoso-_

 _-si-_

 _-ngh-_

 _-vamos Tweek, tenemos mucho que hacer y cada segundo cuenta-_

Brillante y aguda mente la que poseía Kenneth Mccormick, pensaba Tweek mientras iba a toda prisa la lomo de su caballo, el rubio había escuchado un disparo y cierto alboroto proveniente de la calle principal, mas no se había detenido por darle prioridad a ir con Craig, aunque no dudaba que las sospechas de Kenny eran ciertas y algo grave había pasado, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien

-esto es demasiada presión-

Susurro para sí mismo, unos minutos más le tomaron para llegar a la residencia de Cartman, entro de inmediato, bajándose del caballo para ir a la sala principal, se encontró con Ruby sentada en el banquillo frente al piano, la pelirroja se sorprendió al verle

-Tweek... ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿dónde están los otros? Ngh ¿y Craig?-

-en sus habitaciones, supongo ¿qué te pasa? Te ves muy agitado-

-háblale a Nicole y Clyde, diles que tengan sus armas listas por cualquier cosa-

-pero...-

-hazlo por favor, Ruby-

Al notar la cara de paranoico del rubio, la chica no pudo hacer más que obedecerle, yendo de inmediato a buscar a sus camaradas, de igual forma Tweek subió a la segunda planta, caminando hasta su habitación asignada, adivinando que posiblemente Craig se encontraría ahí, so se equivocó, apenas abrió la puerta vio al pelinegro sentado en la silla frente a la cama

-¿Tweek? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Bebe y los otros-

-hay problemas-

-¿qué clase de problemas?-, pregunto levantándose rápidamente

-ugh...dos personas importantes del pueblo fueron asesinadas por Thomas Tucker, un testigo al que encontramos nos dijo que Thomas Tucker y Scott Tenorman planeaban algo, Kenny dedujo que ese "algo" pasaría hoy, ngh, cuando venía hacia acá escuche disparos en la calle principal, no sé qué sea, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-

-si el inmortal sospecha entonces debe de ser serio –medito Craig- ¿ya les avisaste a los otros?-

-Ruby fue con Clyde y Nicole-

-estaremos en alerta-

oo00oo

Después del aviso de Scott la gente no tardo en correr al banco para saber si lo que decía era cierto, el cuerpo de Wendy quedo al cuidado del padre Maxi y la novicia Heidi, Cartman también se quedó en la iglesia pues no quería estar cerca de su medio hermano, aun así mando a Butters con el grupo de Kyle para saber que había pasado en el banco, formándose así el grupo de Kyle, Butters, los señores Garrison y Mackey, la señorita Selastraga y el mismo Scott Tenorman quienes fueran al banco a revisar la escena del crimen

-¡santo dios!-

Exclamo la señorita Selastraga al ver los cadáveres de los Broflovski, todos los presentes tenían una cara de pena en el rostro, pero en el de Kyle se podía ver el claro sufrimiento, derramo un par de lágrimas cuando se acercó hasta sus progenitores

-esto...no, esto no puede ser cierto- murmuro el pelirrojo aun incrédulo

-pero lo es – se acercó Scott hasta el –el mismo señor Tucker te lo puede confirmar todo-

-¿dónde está?-

-en la oficina de al lado, está recibiendo atención medica por que le dispararon, afortunadamente solo le dieron en una pierna-

El pelirrojo fue de inmediato a la oficina de al lado, seguido por Butters y Scott mientras Garrison ordenaba que levantaran a los difuntos Broflovskis, cuando Kyle entro a la otra habitación se encontró con el señor Tucker recostado en un sofá mientras le vendaban la pierna izquierda

-muchacho, lo siento tanto-

-¿qué fue lo que paso?-

-estaba en el banco con tus padres tratando unos negocios, alguien llamo a la puerta, tu hermanito, el pequeño Ike la abrió, pero para nuestra desgracia se trataba de ese malnacido de Craig Tucker ¡yo mismo lo vi! El mato a tus padres y también quiso matarme a mí, pero a duras penas logre sobrevivir-

-¿dónde esta Ike?-

-no lo sé, tal vez esa maldito lo secuestro o que se yo-

-¡hijo de puta!-

Exclamo Kyle completamente iracundo, Thomas frunció el ceño por las palabras del judío que ofendía el honor de Laura, aunque tuvo que quedarse callado por prudencia, Butters escuchaba atentamente las palabras del hombre mayor, sabiendo que todo era una vil mentira y grabándose las palabras para decirla después a los demás

-señor Tucker –hablo Scott- dígales lo que escucho-

-oh, claro-

-¿que escucho? – pregunto el judío, Butters puso atención

-Craig Tucker tiene un cómplice en este pueblo, ese cómplice lo ayudo desde el primer momento, cuando voló el pueblo-

La sangre de Butters se congelo al escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa e instintivamente comenzó a frotarse los nudillos

-¿quién es ese cómplice?-

-Eric Theodore Cartman-

oo00oo

Stan y sus hombres siguieron a ese jinete por el lado noroeste de South Park, llegando casi hacia las afueras del pueblo donde las casas eran cada vez menos frecuentes, algo normal, no muchas personas vivían en ese rumbo, solo unos cuantos ganaderos y...Eric Cartman

-¡está entrando a los territorios de Cartman!- Le grito Jimbo Kern a su sobrino aun sobre su caballo

-no importa, no lo pierdan de vista –respondió Stan sin dejar de mirar al jinete que iba delante de el

Trent ya había logrado llegar a su destino, entro a las tierras de Eric Cartman haciendo que su caballo saltara la cerca que marcaba sus límites, giro la cabeza y pudo ver que aún lo seguían, todo de acuerdo al plan que Scott había elaborado

 _Una vez que llegues a la residencia ve por el jardín izquierdo, ahí se encuentran las caballerizas, deja el caballo ahí y cruza corriendo el jardín trasero hasta llegar a una pequeña colina que parece ir cuesta abajo, ve por ahí y sigue derecho hasta encontrar un riachuelo, una vez que lo pases veras escóndete entre la vegetación de la pradera, no creo que vayan a buscarte...estarán muy ocupados con Tucker en ese momento_

Tal y como lo había dicho, Trent siguió las ordenes de Scott y llevo al sheriff Marsh hasta la residencia Cartman, el cual no dudo en cruzar los limites junto a sus hombres por ir tras el asesino, dentro de la casa se dieron cuenta de que alguien había entrado y cruzado el jardín a toda velocidad con su caballo, Craig de inmediato organizo a su grupo

-¡a esto debió referirse el inmortal! Nos han encontrado-

-¿qué haremos? –pregunto Clyde

-tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo Craig – pero por la puerta trasera y sin que se den cuenta, Nicole, encárgate de sacar a Ruby, Tweek cúbrelas, yo y Clyde distraeremos a los intrusos-

-¡gha! No, es mejor si yo te ayudo al frente, Clyde puede cubrir a las chicas-

-no, he dicho que...-

-¡no pienso irme!- exclamo Ruby- se ve que son varios tipos, no podrás tu solo con Tweek o Clyde-

-¡Ruby hazme caso, tu también Tweek!-

Su pequeña discusión fue cortada por el sonido de una ráfaga de balazos en dirección a la casa, todos se agacharon mientras los vidrios de las ventanas frontales volaban dentro de la casa, después de unos segundos más el ataque ceso y un grito se escuchó desde fuera, Tweek reconoció la voz como la de Stanley Marsh

-¡LOS TENEMOS RODEADOS, SALGAN O ABRIREMOS DE NUEVO EL FUEGO!-

-¡gha! Nos atraparon-

-no no aun –dijo Craig –rápido, vete con Ruby y Nicole, protégelas-

-pero...- tanto Tweek como Ruby estuvieron a punto de debatir, pero Craig se irrito

-¡HAGAN LO QUE DIGO, MALDITA SEA!-

Nicole se apresuró y jalo a una atónita Ruby para que se fuera con ella, Tweek también siguió a la morena pero antes de irse dirigió una última mirada a Craig, quien le regreso la mirada con el mismo mensaje en ella

" _cuídate"_

Fueron las palabras mudas de ambos, Tweek salió de la habitación tras Nicole y Ruby, Craig junto a Clyde desenfundaron sus armas y se colocaron en una posición estratégica al lado de la ventana

-hacía tiempo que no estábamos en una situación así ¿no?- dijo Clyde con una sonrisa amarga

-si...al filo del peligro-

-¿sabes que hace falta?-

-¿qué?-

-un jodido negro sabelotodo que nos diga hasta como respirar-

-cierto –respondió Craig sonriendo de medio lado- ese cabron de Token se fue antes de que la fiesta empezara-

-que lastima...nos dejó más para nosotros-

No tenían pensado hacer una masacre, solo necesitaban tiempo para que Tweek y las chicas pudiesen escapar, sus probabilidades para huir tampoco eran muchas, pero era un riesgo que habían decidido tomar, mientras tanto el sheriff Marsh y sus hombres apuntaban a la casa sin siquiera parpadear, Stan estaba enfurecido, quería venganza, quería sacar toda la ira que sentía por dentro, Stan se había propuesto a sacar a los culpables de su desgracia de esa casa y hacerlos pagara todos

-¡ABRAN FUEGO!- grito el sheriff

-¡AHORA!- GRITO Craig a su compañero también dentro de la casa

oo00oo

-escondámonos en mi casa-

Propuso Ike a Bebe y Kenny que lo miraban con duda, el menor se encontraba montado en la parte trasera del caballo de Bebe y junto a Kenny que también montaba su caballo, los tres se encontraban en la calle desierta, cuidándose de ser vistos

-no sé si ir a tu casa sea buena idea, Ike- le respondió Stevens –podría ser riesgoso si Thomas Tucker anda por ahí-

-bueno, no específicamente en la casa principal…me refería al viejo granero, casi nadie entra ahí-

-me parece buena idea –respondió Kenny- hasta que Tweek no regrese y nos diga cómo están las cosas en la casa del culón no creo que sea prudente poner un pie ahí-

-¿Dónde te quedaste de ver con Tweek?-

-a las afueras de la mina, un punto intermedio entre el pueblo y la casa del gordo-

-muy bien, entonces debemos aprovechar que todos están aún en el pueblo para movernos ¿crees que tu hermano vaya a regresar a casa, Ike?-

-no lo sé, pero vale la pena esperar que lo haga, yo sé que mi hermano sabrá escucharnos-

Con esas palabras los tres partieron rumbo a la residencia Broflovski, mientras tanto en la iglesia el cuerpo de Wendy Testaburger estaba siendo llorado por sus padres, amigos y alumnos de la escuela, el padre Maxi se encargaba de empezar a orar y Heidi encendía las velas blancas, Eric los miraba seriamente, apartado de los demás y sentado en una banca aparte de todos, a pesar de querer mantenerse sereno la presión lo estaba asfixiando, cada vez que veía el cuerpo sin vida de Wendy le recorría un escalofrió al pensar que pudo haber sido él, que Scott estaba cerca y que en cualquier momento atacaría

-¿Eric? –Pregunto Heidi acercándose al castaño- ¿estás bien? Te ves pálido-

-estoy bien, solo un poco…

-¿perturbado? Lo entiendo, cuando me entere de lo que había pasado no lo podía creer, es una lástima que algo así le haya pasado a la señorita Testaburger, no creo que ella lo mereciera-

-¿hay quienes si lo merecen?-

-no me gusta tener que decirlo, en mis creencias se encuentra firmemente la idea de que la misericordia de dios perdona todos los pecados, pero hay personas que hacen demasiado daño, pecados que parecen pasarse de padres a hijos, venganzas interminables…-

-Heidi-

-¿sí?-

-¿crees que es justo que yo pague por lo que mi madre hizo? Sé que ella me amaba y cometió muchos errores por mí, no quiero culparla, pero creo que solo nos condenó a ambos-

Heidi medito esas palabras sin saber bien que responder, en ese momento Herbert Garrison junto a el señor Mackey y otros tres hombres entraron a la iglesia, todos los curiosos voltearon a verles con asombro, incluso Heidi y Eric los miraron, cuando Garrison vio donde estaba Cartman su ceño se frunció y camino a paso apresurado hacia él, con los otros hombres por detrás, se detuvo parándose autoritariamente frente a Eric

-Eric Cartman-

-ahora no, señor Garrison-

-no estás en posición de rebatir nada-

-…-

-Eric Theodore Cartman, estas bajo arresto-

* * *

Sayonara!


	34. Misericordia

Hola de nuevo vaqueros! si, ya se que la semana pasada no actualice, si, he estado de floja, pero no se preocupen, esto continuara hasta su final, bueno, no los voy a entretener, vamos a lo de siempre...

 **Karan-Fucker01:** antes que nada, que bonita imagen de perfil, son Tweek y Bebe?...bueno, ya tengo planeado el futuro de Thomas y a mi parecer creo que es justo, el final ya se puede ver, no se cuantos capítulos me vayan a salir pero anunciare oficialmente el final cuando lo sepa, y si, Bebe tiene mala suerte en este Fic, esperemos que no se le muera Clyde o Tweek jaja

 **Miload47:** ya, no te aloques aquí te dejo la continuación y la respuesta a que paso en el enfrentamiento de la casa :D

 **Kibocita:** me encanto leer tu Rw y el entusiasmo que pusiste en el, de verdad me halaga mucho que este guste la historia aun con todas muertes que lleva ahora (sorry por lo de Wendy) pero tu fantasía de Cartman es realmente cruel...y me gusta jajaja hasta me da ideas, ya no te torturare mas y te dejare la actualizacion

 **Luis Carlos:** Scott es brillante, manipulador, cruel, malvado, pelirrojo y sexi...ah, como lo amo! hasta me dan ganas de que se salga con la suya y quede impune XD pero bueno, eso seria justo? solo el futuro dirá que tan correctas son tus teorias, que como siempre, no dejan de sorprenderme

 **Purovi** : espero que este capitulo también valga la espera porque tarde bastante en subirlo, y no esperes para hacer comentarios homo, que de eso es mi plumaje jaja

 **Pyumechan** : tres días de viaje? wow, si que vas lejos XD pues aquí te dejo la continuación, no te garantizo que los Broflovski vayan a salir ilesos, pero...por cierto! también me gusta Shingeki no kyojin!

 **Dsiclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Arrow**

-¿como de que mi hija no está?-

Pregunto Thomas Tucker recostado en la cama del hospital, su herida en la pierna no era nada grave, pero aun así había tenido que ir a recibir primeros auxilios, había recibido entonces la visita de Scott que le informaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos del pueblo, tales como el arresto de Cartman y la captura de Craig y Clyde, pero nada de Ruby

-debió haber escapado junto a esa mujer negra que siempre la acompaña-

-¿una esclava?-

-una ex asesina-

-no me importa si esta con el mismo demonio, parte de nuestro trato era que me entregarías a mi hija sana y salva, si Ruby no está olvídate del oro-

-la encontrare, eso es seguro –Respondió Scott confiado- pero antes de ir tras ella tenemos que hablar de las presas que ya tenemos-

-están en la comisaria ¿no?-

-así es, el sheriff se encargó de atrapar a Tucker por nosotros y ya todo el mundo sabe de sus tratos con el marrano, nadie en este lugar creería en su inocencia aun así lo juraran por dios-

-entiendo, pero ahora que están bajo custodia del sheriff ¿cómo les mataremos? De seguro Marsh querrá entregarlos a la justicia-

-yo no lo creo así, en estos momentos el sheriff Marsh se encuentra devastado y adolorido por la muerte de su prometida, quiere venganza más que justicia-

-¿para eso la mandaste matar?-

-fue un sacrificio necesario, al igual que los Broflovski, ahora todos los males de este lugar son cargados a nuestros prisioneros, aunque rueguen clemencia, no tienen salida-

-quiero ir a la comisaria –dijo Thomas con la voz llena de odio- quiero ver a ese maldito bastardo y preguntarle donde está mi hija, de ser necesario le sacare las palabras a golpes-

-creo que en su caso tendrá que esperar a mañana, debe reposar sus heridas-

-esperare con ansias ¿y tú que harás?-

-aprovechare ahora la debilidad del sheriff para torturar al gordo, estoy seguro de que no le importara-

-¿qué paso con Boyett?-

-no lo sé, debe de estar oculto por las llanuras, le dije que no se dejara ver por el pueblo-

-¿crees que ese tipo aun siga siendo de fiar? La última vez que lo vi me pareció vacilante y algo perturbado-

-lo está, pero Trent es una pieza fuerte en mi juego, estoy seguro de que aun puedo sacarle algo de provecho-

-¿y después?-

-después lo desechare- sonrió el pelirrojo con malicia

Scott hizo un ademan de retirarse y se dirigió a la puerta, había cumplido ya con su obligación de informar a su socio sobre lo acontecido, mas sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta para marcharse choco con un cuerpo más delgado y pequeño que el suyo, alguien que había estado tras la puerta

-lo...lo siento-

-no se disculpe –dijo Scott mirando con desconfianza al igual que Thomas desde su cama- hermana...¿Heidi, no es así?-

-así, si –respondió Heidi nerviosa- yo...yo solo vine a ver como estaba el señor Tu...Tucker, por sus heridas, y para ver si no, si no necesitaba nada-

Heidi bajo la mirada mientras los hombres la veían de forma fija, tanto Thomas como Scott sospechaban que los había escuchado hablar, pero no podían hacerle nada sin armar un alboroto en el hospital

-es...¿está todo bien, señor Tucker?-

-estoy bien, hermana –respondió el hombre con seriedad- ¿y usted? Se ve pálida-

-¡estoy bien! Solo algo cansada, pero estoy bien, bien-

-debería ir a descansar –sugirió Scott- ¿quiere que la acompañe?-

Heidi sintió un escalofrió al escuchar esas palabras, que aunque habían tratado de sonar amables, su instinto le decía que era peligroso, que huyera de esos hombres y se pusiera a salvo

-no...yo, estoy bien, de verdad, de hecho debo ir con el padre Maxi, me está esperando y no quiero hacerlo esperar-

-...-

-gracias, de verdad gracias por su propuesta y con permiso-

Heidi hizo una leve reverencia y salió a paso rápido del lugar, Scott le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Thomas que solo podía significar una cosa

" _si nos escuchó...debe morir"_

oo00oo

Para fortuna de Tweek y sus acompañantes, Kenny llego justo a tiempo a su lugar de encuentro y los llevo a los terrenos de los Broflovski, rumbo a un viejo granero que les serviría de escondite mientras buscaban una solución a sus problemas, una vez que llegaron cuidaron de no ser vistos por nadie y cerraron las puertas del granero

-por fin llegan- dijo Ike que se encontraba recostado sobre una pila de paja

-¿dónde está Bebe?- pregunto Kenny- le dije que se quedara contigo-

-salió, dijo que iría a investigar que pasa en el pueblo-

-ngh...eso puede ser peligroso- se alarmo Tweek, sabía que Bebe podía ser muy valiente, pero a veces exageraba y eso le preocupaba

-demonios –respondió el inmortal – solo espero que no haga nada estúpido, Nicole ¿podrías revisar al chico? Esta algo herido-

-por supuesto-

Respondió la morena dejando su arco, flechas y arma al lado, se acercó hasta el jovencito y comenzó a revisar el golpe en su cabeza, cuya sangre ya estaba seca, no era grave, a lo mucho dejaría una pequeña cicatriz en su frente, su brazo sin embargo se veía más preocupante, estaba muy hinchado y esperaba que solo fuese una fractura y no hueso roto

-¿quién es?-

Pregunto Ruby acercandose a Kenny y con voz bajita, un poco alejados de ellos y de Tweek que ese encargaba de vigilar la puerta

-su nombre es Ike, es hijo de los banqueros del pueblo y será de mucha ayuda para nosotros-

Ruby lo miro de reojo unos segundos más hasta que pudo recordar de donde se le hacía tan conocido, lo recordaba, era ese niño entrometido que había conocido en la miscelánea la primera vez que había visto a Tweek

-¿y que le paso?-

-intentaron matarlo-

-¿quién?-

-Thomas Tucker-

Ruby sintió un gran malestar al escuchar el nombre de su padre, miro de nuevo al chico recostado en la paja y un hueco se formó en su estómago, si bien sabía que su padre podía llegar a ser un hombre brutal incluso con niños –ella misma había visto como azotaba a los niños esclavos de su casa- nunca se imaginó que podría llegar al extremo de asesinar con tal crueldad

-a diferencia de sus padres, el corrió con suerte-

-¿qué?-

-sus padres fueron asesinados frente a sus ojos-

-...-

-Ruby, tu padre es un hombre peligroso, y aliado junto a alguien como Scott Tenorman es mucho peor-

-ya basta Kenny –lo detuvo la chica al no querer escuchar mas

-solo te digo que estés preparada para cualquier cosa que se venga en el futuro, algo me dice que no todos vamos a tener un final feliz, y si no nos cuidamos, podemos terminar como los padres de ese chico-

Kenny se apartó dejando sola a Ruby, la pelirroja agacho la cabeza mientras reflexionaba las palabras que Kenny le había dado, así como las que Nicole en días anteriores, su padre bien pudo haber sido un hombre amoroso y consentidor con ella, pero con el resto del mundo era una verdadera bestia

oo00oo

La noche estaba cayendo y el frio del desierto soplaba sin piedad, Trent tembló ligeramente cuando una corriente de aire le revolvió el cabello y le puso la piel de gallina, había encendido una pequeña fogata dentro de una cueva que había tomado como refugio, había logrado escapar y tal y como Scott le había dicho, tenía que esconderse y no dejarse ver por nadie

-¿así que lo ha conseguido?-

Trent volteo a su izquierda y se encontró con la imagen de Leslie sentada a su lado, con la penetrante mirada, los largos cabellos negros adornados con su listón amarillo y la piel pálida siendo iluminada por el fuego

-Scott Tenorman siempre consigue lo que quiere –murmuro bajito- ahora mismo debe estar celebrando-

-en realidad aún no termina, nunca lo hará-

-pensé que te alegraría oír que su venganza casi se cumple, fue la razón por la que Bill y Fosse murieron...por la que tú moriste-

Las palabras salieron con dolor de la boca de Boyett, Leslie no lo miro, pero se quedó mirando hacia el fuego y esbozo una leve sonrisa que hizo estremecer a Trent

-¿por qué sigues a Scott?-

-¿qué?-

-¿por qué sigues a Scott, Trent?-

-yo...no lo sé, al principio podía decir que era por el oro, pero ahora que el oro perdió valor para mí no sé porque lo sigo-

-no lo sigues por el oro, ni Bill, ni Fosse ni yo lo seguíamos por eso, nosotros lo seguimos porque Scott Tenorman fue quien dio un propósito a nuestras vidas, antes de él solo éramos escoria de la sociedad, ladronzuelos, estafadores, asesinos...vidas que podían perderse en cualquier momento y a nadie le importaría-

-...-

-y después llego Scott, nos hizo parte de sus planes y eso nos dio confianza en él porque nunca nadie lo había hecho; nos hizo entender que aun siendo escoria podíamos ser útiles para alguien, nos hizo un equipo-

-y ahora están muertos-

-lo estamos porque así lo decidimos, morimos por el hombre que nos dio días de gloria y fracasos, quien hizo que nuestras muertes tuvieran al menos un significado-

-si no lo hubieras seguido seguirías viva, si yo no lo hubiera seguido nunca te hubiese matado-

-aun si no lo hubiera seguido nada garantiza que seguiría viva, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, gracias a eso pude morir por una causa, y saber lo que es amar y sentirme amada-

-¡EL JAMAS TE AMO!- grito Trent con cierta cólera

-pero tu si –respondió Leslie con voz serena mientras pasaba sus delgados dedos por el cabello negro, acariciando el listón amarillo y sonriendo

-Leslie-

-gracias por llorar mi muerte, Trent – le dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba de su lado y empezaba a caminar hacia el desierto- gracias por amarme-

El listón amarillo voló siendo llevado por el viento hacia el cielo, perdiéndose entre las infinitas estrellas mientras el negro cabello de Leslie Meyer se fundía con la noche, su cuerpo se desvaneció con el viento desapareciendo para siempre, Trent se quedó sentado frente a la fogata , viendo desaparecer el espejismo con los ojos cristalizados y las lágrimas cayendo de forma incontrolable, algo dentro de él le decía que no volvería a ver a Leslie Meyers, ni siquiera en sus fantasías

oo00oo

-¡carajo! –se quejó Eric mientras golpeaba los barrotes de su celda - ¡esto es una mierda, yo no debería estar aquí!-

-cálmate Eric –trato de tranquilizarlo Butters mientras se frotaba los nudillos – estoy seguro de que lograremos salir de aquí-

-¿cómo? Ese colorado hijo de puta los tiene a todos idiotizados, por eso estamos aquí... ¡y ustedes no hicieron nada para cuidarme las espaldas!-

Grito dirigiéndose a la celda de enfrente que era compartida por Craig y Clyde, los cuales parecían tratar de mantenerse más serenos a comparación de Cartman y Stotch, hecho que molestaba aún más al gordo

-no sabíamos que esto pasaría- dijo Clyde encogiéndose de hombros- para nosotros también fue sorpresa cuando el sheriff llego con sus hombres y abrieron fuego, nos superaban en número, apenas pudimos salir con vida-

-¿esa es su excusa?- dijo Cartman arqueando la ceja

-no, no lo es – le respondió ahora Craig con su voz nasal- pero ya estamos aquí, así que ¿qué importa? En vez de estarnos quejando deberíamos pensar en un plan para salir de aquí-

-¿hay posibilidad?- pregunto Leopold con esperanza

-claro- respondió Clyde- solo necesitaremos un poco de "ayuda externa", no somos solo nosotros ¿recuerdan?-

Butters se sintió aliviado cuando escucho esas palabras, recordando que Kenny, Bebe, Tweek, Nicole e incluso Ruby aún se encontraban libres, posiblemente ellos los ayudarían, tal vez Kenny ya estaba planeando algo, él era muy listo y podría planear algo para ir en su rescate

-no se confíen –hablo de nuevo Cartman pero con una voz sombría- recuerden que los pelirrojos bastardos aun están ahí afuera, puede que nos maten incluso antes de que llegue la ayuda-

Craig frunció el ceño ante la mención de su padrastro, el pelinegro sentía absoluta confianza en que sus camaradas lo ayudarían, pero no podía garantizarse que sobreviviría si se reencontraba con Thomas Tucker, aun así prefiero no pensar en eso, debía mantener la cabeza fría ante cualquier posibilidad, incluso si las cosas fueran de mal en peor

oo00oo

-quiero mandarlos a la orca en este momento, a todos-

Kyle sintió un escalofrió recorrerle al escuchar esas palabras tan frías en los labios de Stan, su amigo no estaba bien, eso era obvio, pudo adivinar que era la rabia y la sed de venganza quienes hablaban por él en ese momento

-antes de hacerlo debes avisar al ministerio que atrapaste a Craig Tucker, es buscado por todo el país y más de un juez querrá tenerlo vivo, además de otorgar la recompensa-

-no me importan los jueces o la recompensa Kyle, yo solo quiero que ese malnacido pague por lo que hizo con Wendy-

-pero...-

-¡mato a tus padres Kyle! Deberías apoyarme y estar de mi lado-

-lo sé, pero te recuerdo que también secuestraron a Ike y hasta ahora no sabemos dónde lo tienen, antes de ejecutarlos me gustaría interrogarlos-

-tsk-

-es lo que tenemos que hacer Stan, necesito saber dónde está mi hermano-

-muy bien, el interrogatorio se llevara a cabo, pero nada evitara que yo mismo los ejecute-

-trata de calmarte, Stan-

-no puedo Kyle, te juro que no puedo –respondió con las manos temblarle de la ira- mientras nosotros estamos aquí esos malditos siguen vivos y Wendy...Wendy-

Se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro y comenzaba a llorar agriamente, Kyle se acercó hasta él y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como señal de consuelo, el también se sentía devastado por la muerte de sus padres pero intentaba ser fuerte, al menos hasta encontrar a Ike

-llora Stan, llora si eso te hace sentir mejor-

-¿por qué ella? –Pregunto volteando a ver a su amigo y con los ojos rojos- ella no lo merecía-

-tranquilo, amigo ¿iras a la iglesia? –Pregunto el pelirrojo- su cuerpo será velado esta noche ahí, puedes ir y...despedirte-

-no sé, no sé si deba hacerlo...no creo tener la fuerza para verla dentro de un ataúd, además no puedo dejar la comisaria sola, esos bastardos están aquí y...-

-la comisaria está rodeada –respondió Kyle- el señor Garrison ordeno a varios hombres que aseguraran el perímetro en caso de que Tucker intente escapar-

-¿qué harás tú?- pregunto Stanley limpiándose las lagrimas

-tengo que hacerme cargo del funeral de mis padres- respondió el pelirrojo con pesar- pero en cuanto termine quiero estar aquí por los interrogatorios-

-yo también –respondió el pelinegro levantándose de su silla- vamos, debemos...debemos ir-

Ambos se miraron con tristeza y salieron de la oficina de la comisaria en silencio, en cuanto llegaron al exterior y se encontraron con Jimbo y Ned, los cuales estaban más que armados y les aseguraron que ellos vigilarían y les avisarían por si algo pasaba, con esa seguridad Stan monto su caballo y se dirigió a su casa para vestir de luto e ir a la iglesia donde se encontraba su prometida, Kyle tomo el rumbo opuesto al de su mejor amigo, tenía planes similares aunque no llevaría a sus padres a una iglesia católica por ser judíos, aun así tenía que llevar el luto y hablar con el sepulturero, después de que se alejó de la comisaria y salió de las calles principales de pueblo una persona conocida se paró frente a su caballo y le hizo detenerse

-¿Bebe? ¿que estás haciendo aquí?-

-te estaba buscando, tengo que hablar contigo- respondió la rubia con seriedad

-no creo que ahora sea el momento, tengo que ir a casa y organizar un funeral que organizar además...-

-es sobre Ike-

-¿qué?- los ojos de Kyle se abrieron de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras -¿dónde está? ¡Dímelo!-

-puedo llevarte hasta el-

-sube al caballo –ordeno Kyle y la rubia obedeció de inmediato

oo00oo

 _-cásate conmigo-_

 _Los ojos azules de Laura se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras, así como ver a Thomas Tucker arrodillado frente a ella y con el deslumbrante anillo de diamante en su dirección, mas sin embargo no pudo evitar desviar la mirada con pena, acción que Thomas tomo como un mal augurio_

 _-lo siento Thomas...yo no puedo casarme contigo, ni con nadie-_

 _-¿qué? – pregunto el pelirrojo levantándose y haciendo a un lado el anillo- ¿porque no?-_

 _-mira, te agradezco por todo el apoyo que me has dado en estos tiempos tan difíciles, has sido un amigo de verdad pero yo simplemente no puedo olvidar todo lo que paso, nunca podré olvidarlo a él-_

 _-Laura, entiendo que debe ser difícil para ti, pero comprende que él murió a causa de sus propias decisiones, fue su vida delictiva la que lo llevo a su fin-_

 _-sí, lo sé, pero...-_

 _-déjame ayudarte a superarlo, estoy seguro de que si tan solo me das la oportunidad yo puedo hacer que me ames-_

 _-Thomas-_

 _-Laura, por favor-_

 _-no es tan simple, sabes-_

 _-no, no lo sé, dame al menos una buena razón para no casarte conmigo-_

 _-...-_

 _-estoy esperando, Laura-_

 _-Thomas...yo ya no soy una mujer pura, me entregue al hombre que amaba en cuerpo y alma-_

 _-no me importa-_

 _-eso no es todo, Thomas... yo estoy embarazada-_

 _-...-_

 _-¿ahora lo entiendes? Mira, agradezco tu propuesta, pero no puedo pensar en ser tu esposa porque quiero enfocarme en cuidar de mi futuro bebe-_

 _-¿vas a tenerlo?-_

 _-¡claro que sí! Es mi hijo-_

 _-pero la gente va a hablar de ti, una mujer sola con un hijo no es bien vista por aquí-_

 _-ya lo sé, lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que me iré de Alabama, me iré donde nadie me conozca junto a mi bebe y e asegurare de darle una vida digna y feliz-_

 _-¡no tienes por qué irte! Puedes quedarte aquí y tener a tu hijo si quieres-_

 _-no creo que eso sea posible, tú mismo lo has dicho, la gente puede llegar a ser muy habladora-_

 _-nadie hablara de ti si te casas conmigo, nadie hablara pestes de la mujer de Thomas Tucker-_

 _-pero Thom...-_

 _-¿no lo entiendes Laura? Esa es la mejor solución, nos casaremos lo antes posible y diremos que tu hijo es mío, que nació siendo prematuro, así nadie te juzgara-_

 _-no Thomas, yo no puedo hacer eso, además tú no tienes la obligación de reconocer a un hijo que no es tuyo, lo mejor será que me vaya y...-_

 _-lo reconoceré y amare tan solo por ser hijo tuyo, aunque no lleve mi sangre, me basta con saber que vino de tu vientre y que lo amas para hacer yo lo mismo-_

 _-Thomas-_

Mentira, una muy buena mentira que le ayudo a convencer a Laura de que no se fuera y se casara con él, fingió comprensión a pesar de que le hervía la sangre por saber que otro había tocado a _su mujer_ antes que él, y mucho peor aún, que su semilla había quedado dentro de ella y una vida se gestaba, al inicio trato de ignorarlo y disfrutar de ver a su amada Laura con el vestido blanco caminando hacia el altar, su vientre aun no mostraba signos de crecimiento, lo que hizo que su ilusión durara un poco más, sin embargo con el paso de los meses el embarazo se hizo más notorio, en ocasiones Thomas se quedada despierto por las noches mientras miraba con amor el rostro de Laura, pero cuando bajaba hasta su estómago y veía su hinchado vientre una mueca de disgusto y asco se formaba en él, odiando al bastardo hijo de ese otro hombre, hombre al que Laura aun lloraba en secreto, pero Thomas lo sabía, y eso solo hacía que el rencor aumentara, para cuando Craig nació Thomas ya le tenía mucho odio acumulado, el cual se incrementó al ver la obscura mata de cabellos en la cabecita del bebe

 _Como los de ese hombre_

Thomas solo lo odio más por eso, sin embargo lo disimulaba muy bien estando frente a Laura, aunque sin que ella lo supiera su esposo fantaseaba con mil maneras de matar a su hijo, así como lo había hecho con su padre –también, sin que Laura lo supiera-, los años que pasaron tampoco ayudaron mucho al infante, el cual año con año se parecía mas a su padre, su **verdadero** padre ¿cómo se vería en la actualidad? De seguro seria la copia exacta, aunque a diferencia de los obscuros ojos del otro hombre, Craig había heredado los ojos azules de su madre –al igual que Ruby- Thomas sonrió de medio lado mientras miraba el techo del hospital sin poder dormir, los hijos de su amada Laura habían heredado su rasgo más hermoso, ojos azules que le gustaba ver en Ruby, pero no en Craig, porque aunque tuviera los ojos de su madre, tenía la mirada de ese hombre, de su padre

-debí matarte cuando pude hacerlo-

Murmuro el hombre a la nada, recordando la noche en la que fue hasta la cuna de Craig y lo observo por largo rato con una almohada en mano, debatiéndose entre asfixiarlo o no, mas sin embargo él bebe abrió los ojos, le miro curioso, para después extender sus bracitos hasta el más alto, Thomas bajo la almohada lentamente, no pudo hacerlo, no pudo cerrar esos ojos que se parecían tanto a los de ella, pero ahora lo haría, ya no había tiempo para tener misericordia, mataría a Craig y acabaría con todo.

-voy a matarte-

Susurro en la obscuridad de la habitación, dejándose vencer por fin por el sueño.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegamos

Sayonara!


	35. Deseos de venganza

Hola de nuevo gente de fanfiction! si, ya se que me estoy tardando en actualizar, pero los pendientes no me dejan, y ahorita con tanto trabajo menos, y ya que no puedo contestar RWs cómodamente en la oficina, les dejare al menos una gran agradecimiento a:

 **Kibocita**

 **Pyumechan**

 **Luis Carlos**

 **Miload47**

 **Skinny Btch**

 **Un fic mas**

 **Joya blanca**

 **y Karan Fucker01**

por tomarse su tiempo para dejarme un sensual Rw, gracias chicos, los quiero :D y sin darle mas vuelta, comenzamos con la lectura!

 **Disclaimer:** south Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Arrow**

Ante la ausencia de su sobrino en la comisaria, Jimbo Kern había quedado al cuidado de la misma, teniendo al mano a unos veinte hombres que rodeaban toda el área y cuidaban celosamente que nadie se acercara hasta las celdas donde se encontraba uno de los criminales más buscados del país, el mismísimo Craig Tucker, Jimbo mantenía su escopeta cargada y a la mano, pendiente de cualquier ruido extraño que escuchara en la ya entrada noche

-¡¿quién anda ahí?!-

Grito cuando vio una silueta moverse entre las sombras, rápidamente levanto su rifle y apunto a la sombra que se acercaba, poco a poco la figura femenina se dejó iluminar por la luz de las lámparas dentro de la comisaria y Jimbo dejo de apuntar

-¡hermana Heidi!-

-buenas noches, Jimbo-

-buenas noches –dijo bajando el rifle- ¿qué hace usted aquí a estas horas de la noche? Es peligroso, muchos hombres andan cercas y armados, debería estar en la iglesia-

-lo sé y me disculpo por mi osadía, pero me vi en la necesidad de venir-

-¿aquí? –

-si...vera, yo necesito ver a Eric Cartman, necesito que me deje verle por favor-

Los ojos de Jimbo se abrieron sorprendidos ante tales palabras, sabia al igual que todo el pueblo, que la novicia y el cacique del pueblo habían forjado una extraña amistad, pero no se imaginó que tan fuerte al grado de irle a ver a prisión

-lo siento hermana, pero no puedo dejarle pasar a las celdas, es una orden directa del sheriff-

-Jimbo, por favor, es importante-

-lo siento de verdad, pero no puedo hacerlo, comprenda que es peligroso hasta para usted misma, allá adentro esta uno de los criminales más buscados-

-entiendo, pero de verdad yo necesito que me deje pasar-

-¿qué es tan importante como para querer arriesgarse así?-

-es...es algo personal- contesto la chica desviando la mirada

-lo siento hermana, no puedo hacer nada por usted-

Heidi suspiro decepcionada y bajo los hombros en señal de derrota, sabía que no sería fácil entrar a las celdas y no quería llegar a mentir, pero si hacía falta tendría que hacerlo, levanto la mirada una vez más y hablo lo más firme que pudo

-señor Jimbo, entiendo que esté haciendo su trabajo, pero yo de verdad necesito habar con Eric Cartman, el mismo padre Maxi me ha ordenado darle un mensaje-

-¿el padre Maxi? ¿Y porque no vino el personalmente en lugar de mandar a una mujercita a un lugar tan peligroso?-

-como usted sabrá, él se encuentra en este momento oficiando el funeral de Wendy Testaburger, no tardare mucho dando el mensaje, solo necesito unos minutos, puede quedarse custodiando en la puerta si eso lo hace sentir más confiado, aunque le recuerdo, fue el padre Maxi quien me envió, y no creo que usted dude de su reverendo ¿o sí?-

Jimbo medito un poco las palabras de la religiosa , parecía de verdad determinada a querer entrar, así que supuso que era de verdad importante, no desconfiaba para nada en Heidi, en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola se había dado cuenta de que era una buena chica y era incapaz de mentir, tomando eso en cuenta decidió tomar una decisión

-solo cinco minutos, no más y me quedare en la puerta vigilando-

Heidi sonrió con agradecimiento y asintió aceptando los términos de Jimbo, cinco minutos era todo lo que necesitaba para decirle a Cartman lo que había escuchado tras la puerta del hospital, tenía que decirle que se cuidara, que Scott iba tras él

oo00oo

Los ojos de todos fueron a dar a las puertas del granero cuando estas se abrieron repentinamente, tanto Tweek como Kenny llevaron sus manos a sus cinturones donde guardaban las armas y Nicole se puso en guardia frente a Ruby, cuando la voluptuosa figura de Bebe se posó bajo el umbral todos se relajaron un poco

-ugh...Bebe, no nos asustes de esa forma –le reprocho Tweek, aunque estaba feliz de ver a la rubia sana y salva

-lo siento –dijo la aludida –pero fui a ver como estaban las cosas en el pueblo y me di cuenta de que no pintan nada bien-

-¿dónde está mi hermano?- pregunto Ruby rápidamente

-en la comisaria...fue arrestado junto a Clyde, Cartman y Butters-

Todos se tensaron al escuchar esas palabras, sobretodo Ruby y Tweek, ante las miradas de sus compañeros Bebe intento equilibrar la balanza con la otra noticia que tenía para ellos

-pero me encargue de traer ayuda externa-

La rubia se hizo a un lado de la puerta para dejar pasar a cierto pelirrojo, quien de inmediato buco con sus ojos a una persona en especial, cuando lo encontró corrió hacia el pasando de largo a todos los demás

-¡Ike!-

-¡Kyle!- Ike derramo unas lágrimas de felicidad al poder ver a su hermano, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza y cariño

-estaba tan preocupado por ti–pregunto Kyle separándose del pelinegro para después ver sus heridas -¿quién te hizo esto?-

-fue el señor Tucker-

-¿¡que!?-

-si...y el también asesino a nuestros padres, Kyle, tenía tanto miedo de que fuera hacerte algo a ti también-

-¿pero cómo? ¿Porque lo hizo?-

-es una larga historia –le respondió Kenny acercándose hasta los Broflovski- ponte cómodo, te la contaremos toda y después decidirás si nos ayudas o no-

oo00oo

-mi más sentido pésame, joven sheriff-

Stan levanto la mirada de la botella de licor que tenía en la mano y se encontró con los fríos ojos de Scott Tenorman, de todas las personas que hasta ese momento se le habían acercado para darle sus condolencias, Scott era el que menos tenía pensado ver en el funeral de su amada

-gracias...Scott-

-no tienes nada que agradecer, se lo duro que es perder a un ser amado y lo que cuesta superarlo-

-¿lo sabes?-

-perdí a mis padres ¿lo recuerdas?- le respondió sentándose junto a él, en una de las bancas de la iglesia

-si...claro, eso fue hace años ¿dime como hiciste para que el dolor se fuera?-

-el dolor no se ira nunca, lo único que queda es un sentimiento de vacío y desolación al que uno se tiene que acostumbrar-

-¿cómo acostumbrarse a eso?- dijo Stan mientras la lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y la voz le salía temblorosa -¿cómo acostumbrarse a haberlo perdido todo? Haberla perdido a ella...Wendy, ella...ella no merecía esto, no me merecía morir así-

-estoy completamente de acuerdo, nadie merece un destino tan fatal como el de ella, pero al menos tienes en tus manos la posibilidad de vengar se muerte-

-...-

-¿que harás con ellos? Con los culpables de tu desgracia-

-quiero...quiero que sufran-

-bien dicho, pero si quieres hacerlo debes de hacerlo con tus propios medios, porque si entregas a esos bastardos a la ley, lo único que harán será encerrarlos en una celda ¿y sabe algo sheriff Marsh? No todos cumplen sus sentencias-

-¿qué es lo que me estas sugiriendo, Scott?-

-una solución sin que tengas que mancharte las manos, yo puedo hacer que los culpables paguen por sus crímenes-

-¿quieres torturar a Cartman, no es cierto?-

-¡lo merece! merece todo el sufrimiento del mundo por las atrocidades que ha cometido...yo sé que tú puedes entenderme, el sufrimiento que experimentas ahora yo lo he estado sintiendo por años, es como un veneno que no puedo sacarme del cuerpo y que me está matando a cada segundo-

-¿y Craig Tucker? ¿A el también lo quieres torturar?-

-Tucker tiene sus propias cuentas que saldar, hay alguien muy interesado en hacerle pagar todos sus pecados-

-Thomas Tucker- murmuro Stan

-así es...y necesitamos tu ayuda para hacer justicia de verdad, porque si los entregamos a las autoridades del estado ellos no habrán pagado el precio de verdad, sería como si se salieran con la suya hasta el final-

-¿estas consiente de que me estas pidiendo que mienta a mis superiores, esconda criminales y los ejecute de forma clandestina?-

-sí, lo sé, y también sé que es lo justo, ellos lo merecen...esas bestias no merecen tener juicios ni consideraciones, merecen dolor, sufrimiento, merecen sentir un poco el gran dolor que han causado en otras personas, en nosotros-

El pelirrojo puso su mano en el hombro de Stan de forma amistosa, mientras el joven sheriff pensaba en la propuesta que le había dado, muy contraria a los consejos que Kyle le había dado horas atrás, sabía que su mejor tenia razón, lo que tenía que hacer era avisar a los altos mandos, elaborar un juicio y mandar a Tucker junto a Cartman a la horca, ese era el camino correcto a seguir, pero después de escuchar a Scott le sonaba completamente injusto, era verdad que la venganza no le traería a Wendy de vuelta, pero al menos podría hacer sentir a los culpables el mismo dolor por el cual estaba pasando, Stan borro las palabras de Kyle de su mente, dio un trago a la botella de licor que tenía a la mano y dio un vistazo al ataúd de Wendy para después regresarle la mirada a Scott

-está bien, los ayudare –dijo Stan con voz fría

Scott sonrió, alargando sus delgados labios como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo

oo00oo

La puerta que separaba las celdas de la oficina principal del sheriff se abrió repentinamente, Craig y Clyde voltearon de inmediato para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con la imagen de una joven y linda chica, ataviada con las ropas de una religiosa, Butters y Eric también voltearon, siendo Cartman quien más se sorprendió al ver a la chica en ese lugar

-tiene cinco minutos hermana, estaré aquí en la puerta esperándola-

-gracias, Jimbo-

Heidi camino hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraban las últimas dos celdas, una en frente de la otra, en la celda izquierda se encontraban los peligrosos Craig Tucker y su cómplice Clyde Donovan, en la de la derecha estaba Eric acompañado de Butters, Heidi de inmediato camino a su derecha y se acercó hasta los barrotes

-Heidi –se acercó Cartman también a ella, solo siendo separados por los barrotes -¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te dejaron pasar?-

-logre convencer a Jimbo, pero solo por unos minutos-

-Heidi...Heidi, sé que están diciendo muchas cosas de mí en estos momentos, pero te juro que no son ciertas, todo esto tiene una explicación, tienes que creerme, yo soy inocente-

-lo se Eric- murmuro la chica

-te juro que nunca tuve nada que ver con la explosión ni...espera, ¿me crees?-

-si –respondió bajando la voz aún más, evitando que Jimbo la escuchara- te creo Eric, sé que tu no tuviste nada que ver con la explosión del pueblo ni con la muerte de Wendy -

-¿cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto también bajando la voz

-escuche a Scott Tenorman y a Thomas Tucker hablar-

-¿qué?-

-sí, los escuche mientras hacía rondas en el hospital...Eric, ellos están planeando algo malo, quieren hacerles daño a todos ustedes y dicen que será pronto, que usaran al sheriff para lograrlo -

-esos hijos de puta- murmuro entre dientes el castaño, apretando con todas sus fuerzas los barrotes que lo encerraban

-Eric, ten cuidado por favor-

-no puedo prometerte eso estando aquí Heidi-

-Scott es peligroso, de solo recordar su mirada me da escalofríos-

-¿su mirada? –Pregunto Eric perplejo -¿Él te miro?-

-ah...si, yo estaba escuchando tras la puerta y esta de pronto se abrió, choco conmigo y me miro de una forma muy acusadora-

-oh mierda, Heidi tienes que irte de inmediato de South Park-

-pero...-

-¡pero nada! Ese desquiciado te descubrió espiándole, ahora posiblemente esté pensando en cómo desaparecerte, Heidi tienes que salir de aquí, busca ayuda-

-¿con quién?-

-con el sheriff, espera no, no vayas con el sheriff…ve con…¡no lo sé! Pero tienes que salir de aquí, Scott es peligroso-

oo00oo

-diablos...todo esto es increíble-

Dijo Kyle después de escuchar la historia de su hermano y los bandidos cómplices de Craig Tucker, se sentó sobre una pila de paja para procesar toda la información que había acabado de recibir

-y aun no acaba –le hablo Kenny- mientras estamos aquí sentados hablando es probable que Scott y Thomas ya estén planeando su siguiente ataque, debemos movernos antes que ellos-

-ugh...entonces vayamos ahora mismo a sacarles de prisión-

Todos voltearon a ver a Tweek después de haber dicho esas palabras, el rubio no parecía haberlo dicho en broma y se veía de verdad decidido

-opino lo mismo –apoyo Ruby – tenemos armas cargadas y listas-

-esperen un momento –los detuvo Kyle – la comisaria está siendo custodiada por Jimbo y otros hombres, nuestros vecinos, Tweek, no me digas que de verdad estas planeando ir y dispararles para sacar a Tucker de su celda-

-¡ngh, esos hombres están manipulados por Scott y Thomas Tucker! Si esperamos un poco más los van a ejecutar –

-yo también apoyo la idea de atacar la comisaria –hablo Nicole

-somos mayoría –también se unió Bebe a la causa

-rayos, al menos intentaríamos avisarle a Stan- trato de debatir Kyle

-el sheriff no escuchara – le respondió Kenny- está muy afectado por la muerte de su novia, ahora entiendo porque Scott la mato, la convirtió en un mártir para romper la moral de todos y poderles manipular fácilmente, para poder manipular al sheriff, usar sus sentimientos de dolor y fomentar la venganza-

Kyle pensó en su amigo y para su molestia le dio la razón al inmortal, el razonamiento de Stanley no se encontraba bien ese momento y la idea de la venganza podría resultarle atractiva, más una si era inducida por alguien tan manipulador como Scott Tenorman

-¿que harás Kyle? ¿Nos ayudaras?- pregunto Bebe con seriedad

-demonios Bárbara...tsk, sí, pero por favor, tratemos de derramar la menor cantidad de sangre, y si Stan está cerca pido hablar con el-

-hecho- le respondió Kenny – ahora hagamos un plan para sacar al gordo y a los otros de ese lugar-

-nosotros conocemos bien el lugar –hablo Bebe –podemos decirles por donde entrar-

-yo puedo abrir cerraduras fácilmente – ofreció Nicole –solo llévenme hasta las celdas y abriré las puertas-

-perfecto, Tweek, Bebe y yo podemos cubrirte –respondió Kenny

-¿qué hare yo?- pregunto Ruby

-tú te quedaras a cuidar de Ike –respondió Kenny

-¿qué? No, yo también quiero ir a rescatar a mi hermano-

-lo siento colorada, esto es muy arriesgado, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí y cuides de Ike-

-no, yo quiero ir, ¡es injusto que me tenga que quedar aquí con este niño!-

-¡tengo trece! No soy un niño- se quejó Ike

-cierra la boca –le respondió Ruby

-ngh, Ruby –se acercó Tweek tomándola de los hombros, la pelirroja de inmediato volteo a verle- Ruby no hagas esto mas difícil, piensa en lo que diría tu hermano si estuviera aquí-

-mi hermano dice puras idioteces-

-sí, nhg...y para que siga diciéndolas tenemos que ir por él, solo espéranos aquí, por favor-

-¿volverás, verdad?-

-si-

-júramelo Tweek, júrame que volverás con mi hermano-

-te lo juro-

Después de esas palabras todos tomaron las armas, se despidieron de los menores y salieron del granero a montar sus caballos, Ruby se quedó sentada en silencio sobre un montón de paja

-ellos estarán bien- le dijo Ike después de unos minutos –Tweek y Bebe son los mejores tiradores que conozco-

-tu no entiendes nada, mojón-

-entiendo más de lo que podrías imaginar-

-lo dudo-

-por cierto ¿dónde está la pelirroja sexy con la que llegaste la primera vez?-

-su nombre era Red, está muerta-

-yo...lamento escuchar eso-

-por eso digo que no entenderías nada-

-vaya que eres una pesada, en eso te pareces a...-

-¿a quién?-

-a nadie-

-anda, dilo, ibas a decir que en eso me parezco a mi padre-

-no quise sacarlo a colación-

-ya estoy harta de todo esto...de todas estas malditas muertes, el odio, intrigas y planes para ver quien ataca primero, pero sobretodo, estoy cansada de que nunca me escuchen, de que siempre me hagan al lado he intenten protegerme de cualquier estupidez-

-¿y has pensado por que lo hacen? Si te protegen es porque en verdad les importas y quieren cuidarte-

-yo no quiero que me cuiden todo el tiempo, lo que yo quiero es...es dejar de quedarme atrás-

-¿quedarte atrás?-

-je...olvida lo que dije, un mojón como tú no lo entendería-

Ike se quedó en silencio mientras observaba la triste sonrisa de la chica, parecía de verdad desanimada, el pelinegro se sintió mal por ella al instante, porque aunque Ruby no lo supiera, ike de verdad podía entenderla

oo00oo

-Heidi ¿dónde estabas?-

-padre Maxi, necesito hablar con usted-

-¿pero qué te pasa? Te ves muy agitada-

-le explicare en un momento-

La joven novicia tomo al reverendo de la muñeca y lo jalo hasta la parte trasera de la sacristía donde no había gente, aun así la chica volteo a todos lados para verificar que no hubiera nadie cerca

-¿qué te sucede Heidi? Me estas asustando-

-¿Scott Tenorman estuvo aquí?-

-¿qué?-

-¿vino al funeral de Wendy Testaburger?-

-sí, lo vi por aquí hace rato-

-¿y lo vio hablar con alguien? Como con el sheriff por ejemplo-

-sí, recuerdos haberlos visto charlar un poco -

-dios... ¿y donde están ahora?-

-los vi irse juntos hace unos minutos pero no sé a dónde ¿porque haces todas estas preguntas, hija?-

-padre, Scott Tenorman es un hombre muy malo, tiene planes que van a acabar muy mal para inocentes-

-¿qué inocentes?-

-¡Eric por ejemplo! El no hizo nada de lo que lo culpan, es inocente...-

-hija, te dije que no te metieras en esos asuntos, si Eric Cartman hizo o no daño es la justicia la que se encargara de juzgar eso-

-pero padre, la justicia está siendo manipulada, Scott Tenorman hará todo lo posible para poner las cosas a su favor-

-¿qué cosas? No entiendo de lo que hablas-

-padre Maxi yo escuche a Scott Tenorman hablar con Thomas Tucker sobre culpar a Eric Cartman y Craig Tucker de crímenes que no cometieron, como por ejemplo la explosión del pueblo hace meses o la reciente muerte de la señorita Wendy, todo esto no es más que un plan de ellos-

-hija, lo que estás diciendo es algo muy grave-

-¡pero es la verdad! Yo misma los escuche hablar, le juro por dios que es cierto-

-¿y qué quieres hacer al respecto?-

-tenía la esperanza de encontrar aun aquí al sheriff Marsh, pero Tenorman se mueve rápido...espere un momento ¿el señor Tucker?-

-descansando en el hospital...supongo-

Heidi tuvo un mal presentimiento y salió corriendo de la sacristía, dejando al padre Maxi completamente en shock, el hospital se encontraba en la misma calle que la iglesia, separado solo por unos cuantos metros, Heidi llego en cuestión de minutos, agitada por la carrera que había tenido que dar, a paso veloz camino hasta la que era la habitación asignada a Thomas Tucker y abrió la puerta rápidamente

-oh dios –

Murmuro con los ojos abierto del pánico, la habitación se encontraba completamente vacía, Thomas Tucker había dejado el hospital sin que nadie lo notara, y eso solo hizo estremecer a Heidi

oo00oo

La visita de Heidi no fue lo más sorprende que paso esa noche en la comisaria, después de la partida de la novicia los hombres del sheriff entraron a las celdas, poniendo grilletes en las manos y tobillos de Craig Tucker y Eric Cartman, sacándolos de sus celdas ante las miradas sorprendidas de Clyde Donovan y Leopold Stotch, a base de empujes y golpes se los llevaron hasta una puerta que daba al establo trasero de la comisaria

-¿¡qué demonios hacen, hijos de puta!?- se quejó Cartman mientras lo intentaban subir a una carreta cerrada

-cierra la boca asesino –le respondió el hombre- son órdenes del sheriff-

-¿qué? ¡¿Dónde está el hijo de puta de Stan?! ¡STAN!-

El hombre golpeo a Cartman en la boca con su pistola, haciéndolo sangrar del labio, los hombres pusieron unos sacos sobre las cabezas de los prisioneros y después los empujaron al interior de la carreta, completamente maniatados, el sonido de un fuerte azote así como el relinchar de los caballos le hizo saber a ambos cómplices que se los iban a llevar lejos, Heidi tenia razón, Scott y Thomas estaban impacientes por acabar con ellos.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy vaqueros, ajua!

Sayonara!


	36. Dolor

Hola vaqueros! de nuevo yo reportandome con otro capitulo XD si, ya se que paso tiempo, pero ya sin necesidad de dar excusas pasemos a lo de siempre :D

 **Skinny Btch:** jajaja es cierto, a Craig se le cumplió su deseo XD vamos ver como le hace para salir de esta

Pyumechan: si esperemos que te equivoques

 **Karan Fucker01:** tranquila manojo de nervios, ya termine el capitulo, y de verdad, sorry por haberte hecho esperar dos semanas, el tiempo no me a ajustado mucho últimamente

 **Kibocita:** me hiciste pensar en hamburguesas y ya se me antojaron Xd jaja gracias por todos tus ánimos y buenas vibras, espero que este capitulo valga la pena tu espera, disfrutalo!

 **Luis Carlos:** *tirando serpentinas y abriendo botella para festejar el RW numero 200* felicidades! eres el hombre bicentenario :D muy buena tu observación sobre Stan, de verdad el alcohol es un pésimo consejero y mas con Scott al lado, donde esta Trent? mmmm divagando por el desierto, y si, Shelly debería patentar la palabra "mojón" como insulto propio XD

 **Un fic mas:** felicidades, ya alcanzaste a todos en la lectura :D y déjame decirte que como escritora del averno me gusta mucho leer los comentarios llenos de desesperación y sufrimiento de mis lectores JAJAJAJA ok, me calmo, Damien X Laura...no, no me des ideas jeje disfruta el capitulo!

 **Disclaimer:** south park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Arrow**

Los disparos empezaron ya muy avanzada la noche, Jimbo de inmediato ordeno a sus hombres que rodearan toda comisaria y dispararan a cualquier sospechoso, mientras tanto el cuidaba el frente al lado de Nelson, los hombres acataron sus órdenes y con armas en mano tomaron sus puestos, mas sin embargo la obscuridad de la noche no les favorecía en mucho, los disparos venían de dos puntos distintos pero no sabían exactamente donde apuntar

-¡es por la izquierda!- grito un hombre

-¿¡en donde exactamente!? No se ve nada-

-¡solo dispara!-

El fuego se abrió pero era repelido fácilmente, varios de los hombres del sheriff resultaron heridos en las piernas, lo que les evito moverse y otros recibían los disparos en las manos, obligándoles a soltar sus rifles

-nos están desarmando...-murmuro Jimbo al ver a sus hombres caer- deben ser profesionales-

A unos metros de la comisaria y ocultos tras la fachada de un establo se encontraban Tweek y Bebe disparando a diestra y siniestra, aprovechando la luz de las lámparas de la comisaria para saber dónde apuntar, Bebe era quien haciendo uso de su impecable puntería disparaba directo a las manos para que soltaran la armas, Tweek se encargaba de dejarlos heridos para que no pudieran defenderse, su puntería no era tan perfecta como el de su amiga, pero si era más rápido, y pudo dejar a la mayoría fuera de combate en cuestión de segundo, no los herían a muerte, no querían matar a nadie, pero si los necesitaban fuera de su camino

-creo que con eso es suficiente- hablo Bebe en voz baja –llama a Kenny-

-ngh, si-

Tweek levanto su revolver al cielo y disparo tres veces seguidas, dándole la señal al cazarrecompezas para que se acercara, el cual al oírlo subió su pañuelo naranja por su cara hasta cubrirle la mitad del rostro e hizo un ademan a Nicole con la mano para que le siguiera, la morena asintió y pusieron sus caballos a todo galope para entrar a la comisaria, sin embargo no fueron los únicos que escucharon, en unas calles más retiradas los vecinos cercanos también escucharon, entre ellos Heidi, la cual temiendo lo peor corrió en dirección a los hechos

-no pasaran tan fácil-

Dijo Jimbo al ver como dos jinetes se acercaban con la clara intención de entrar, cargo su rifle y apunto hacia ellos, antes de que su dedo accionara el gatillo un insoportable dolor se hizo presente en su pantorrilla derecha, reconocía que le acaban de disparar pero aun así no bajo el arma

-nhg...Bebe, dispárale en las manos- sugirió Tweek una vez que vio que su disparo no había hecho caer a Jimbo

-claro-

Respondió la rubia apuntando con su escopeta y jalando el gatillo, dando en el banco y atravesando la palma de la mano de Jimbo, obligándole a soltar el arma

-¡Hijos de puta!- grito Jimbo mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y sostenía su herida mano, los jinetes llegaron al frente de la comisaria y bajaron de sus caballos quedando frente a Jimbo

-¡entra y sácalos! –grito Kenny a Nicole y pasándole una bolsa de cuero

-¡no lo permitiré!-

Intervino jimbo intentando tomando su arma e intentando levantarse, sin embargo Kenny se le fue encima y saco su revolver para darle un certero golpe en la nuca, dejándolo caer inconsciente, Nicole no perdió el tiempo y fue hasta donde le habían dicho que estaban las celdas, encontró una puerta a su paso y la abrió de una patada, llegando así hasta donde quería

-¡por aquí!- grito Clyde se asomaba entre los barrotes de la celda, la morena fue hasta él y de entre sus ropas saco un delgado alambre que introdujo en las cerraduras

-¿dónde está Craig y Cartman?- pregunto la mujer al ver solo a Clyde y a Butters

-se lo llevaron- respondió Butters- hace como media hora

-¡¿qué?!-

-si...no dijeron nada, solo los sacaron de la celda- confirmo Clyde

Una vez fuera de la celda, Nicole abrió la bolsa de cuero que Kenny le había dado y saco de ella un par de armas que le dio a los chicos

-¿están listos?- pregunto Kenny asomándose por la puerta –tenemos que salir rápido de aquí-

-Cartman y Craig no están- respondió Nicole

-¿qué?-

-de seguro se los llevaron esos malditos-

-ni que lo dudes, hazle la señal a Tweek y Bebe, vayámonos de aquí-

Lo cómplices se aseguraron de salir lo más pronto posible antes de que más gente llegara, Tweek y Bebe los vieron desde su escondite, y la ausencia de Tucker no pasó desapercibida para Tweek

-ugh...no veo a Craig-

-ni al gordo ¿qué les habrá pasado?-

Nicole salió de la comisaria y dirigió una mirada hacia donde sabía que se encontraban los rubios, hizo una señal de retirada y muy a su pesar Tweek tuvo que acatarla, ya después en el punto de reunión donde Kyle los esperaba se encargaría de preguntar por el pelinegro, mientras ellos se retiraban a lo lejos eran seguidos por los ojos de Heidi, la cual sin pensarlo dos veces busco la forma de seguirles

oo00oo

Después de un viaje de varios minutos, ser sacado a jaloneos de la carreta y lanzado bruscamente sobre el suelo, el saco por fin retirado de la cabeza de Cartman haciéndole ver que lo habían llevado al interior de una mina, la cual estaba escasamente iluminada y solo hacía ver más siniestro a quien se encontraba ahí

-hola marrano- saludo el pelirrojo parándose junto a Eric, el cual al estar en el suelo veía a Tenorman mucho más alto de lo que era

-Scott...-

-¿qué pasa con esa cara, no estas feliz de verme otra vez?- dijo mientras sonreía de forma psicótica

-tan feliz como si me hubiesen dado una patada en los huevos-

-no comas ansias, te daré muchas de esas en un momento-

-¿porque no acabamos con esto de una vez? Mátame de una vez si es lo que quieres, pero hazlo ya marica-

-si te voy a matar, pero no en este momento...antes de acabar contigo quiero que sufras infinitamente-

Dijo poniéndose en cunclillas junto a Cartman, tomándole el rostro y apretándole las mejillas de forma dolorosa, obligándole a mirarle

-quiero que me supliques perdón, puerco-

En respuesta Eric le escupió el rostro al pelirrojo, Scott soltó al más gordo y se limpió la saliva de la cara, sonriendo de medio lado para después soltar un golpe en el rostro de Cartman y fracturándole la nariz, haciéndole sangrar de inmediato

-¡dije que quiero que me supliques!-

-¡nunca en mi puta te voy a suplicar nada!-

-claro que lo harás, yo me encargare de eso- dijo levantándose y comenzando a patear el estómago de Eric, pateando repetidas veces hasta que el castaño comenzó a toser sangre, lo cual lleno a Scott de satisfacción

–Yo me encargare de que pagues, todo lo que me debes-

-yo no te debo ni una verga- mascullo Cartman entre dientes y con el sabor de la sangre en su boca

-ja, esa ni tú te la crees-

-...-

-tú me quitaste todo maldito marrano, tú y la puta de tu madre se robaron mi fortuna, mi familia, mi vida entera...es hora de que pagues por eso-

-vete a la mierda-

Scott lo miro con odio, se apartó del castaño y comenzó a buscar un objeto entre un costal viejo que tenía a unos pasos

-sabes marranito, durante años estuve planeando este momento, pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerte pagar, cada vez que tenía hambre pensaba en eso, cada vez que dormía en la calle, cuando tenía frio, cuando me apaleaban, cuando extrañaba a mi madre...pase años viviendo eso, años planeando y pensado, deseando que mi venganza se concretara, y hoy por fin está pasando, por fin pagaras todo lo que me debes, y lo harás parte por parte hasta que sientes lo que mismo que yo-

Scott sonrió con malicia al encontrar lo que buscaba, lo saco de costal y Eric vio con horror que se trataba de unas tijeras grandes y afiladas, el pelirrojo volvió a acercarse, arrodillándose por la espalda de Eric, tomando una de sus manos que tenía atadas y colocando el dedo índice entre el filo de las tijeras

-ni siquiera te atrevas- mascullo Cartman entre dientes

-si me atrevo, este es el primer pago-

Cerro la tijera con fuerza, cortando la carne y rompiendo el hueso, Eric grito con dolor al punto de que su voz resonó por la mina, haciendo eco de forma macabra, Scott rio con ganas y siguió ejerciendo fuerzas en las tijeras hasta que el dedo cayó al suelo

oo00oo

Por órdenes de Kyle ahora la banda de Craig se refugiaba en la casa principal de los Broflovski, ya que al no haber sirvientes sería igual de seguro que el granero pero más cómodo, sin embargo la comodidad poco le importaba a Ruby, la chica se encontraba sumamente tensa y caminaba en círculos en la sala donde esperaba noticias

-basta, me mareas con tantas vueltas- le hablo Ike que se encontraba sentado en un sillón

-si tanto te molesta ve a tu cuarto a dormir-

-también estoy esperando a mi hermano ¿sí? Solo que yo prefiero mantener la calma-

-tu calma me desespera-

-y a mi tu impaciencia...relájate, dando vueltas no arreglaras nada-

Ruby chaqueo la lengua con irritación pero termino sentándose también en un sillón, mordiéndose las uñas, Ike entendía el sentimiento de preocupación de la chica, el tenia a Kyle

-lo entiendo, entiendo lo que sientes-

-¿qué?-

-dije que entiendo lo que sientes...hace rato en el granero tu dijiste que no te comprendía, pero si lo hago, mi hermano es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida-

-mi vínculo con Craig es más complicado que eso-

-son medios hermanos, lo sé, y por eso digo que también lo entiendo...en realidad Kyle y yo no compartimos sangre, yo soy adoptado-

-¿adoptado?-

-sí, nací en el norte, pero me adoptaron desde muy pequeño, me cuidaron, educaron y amaron, eso los convirtió en mi familia...y ahora solo me queda Kyle, recuerdo que cuando era más pequeño el solía maltratarme, je, pero poco a poco fue cambiando, nos hicimos cercanos, y si hoy le pasara algo yo no sé lo que haría-

-vaya...nunca lo imagine, por lo que vi en el granero pensé que eran del tipo de hermanos inseparables-

-no siempre fue así, pero ahora puedo asegurar que estamos más unidos que nunca, algo así como tú con tu hermano-

-no sé si podría decir que Craig y yo estamos más unidos que nunca-

-no hace falta que lo digas, se nota que lo amas y te preocupas por él, ¡tan solo mírate! Te vas a comer hasta los dedos si no te detienes ahora-

-oh, cierra la boca-

El relinchar de unos caballos llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes, Ruby de inmediato fue a asomarse por la ventana y lo primero que vio fue la inconfundible melena revuelta de Tweek, habían regresado y eso lograba calmarla un poco

-¿regresaron?- pregunto Ike desde su asiento

-si-

Respondió la pelirroja yendo a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo vio entrar a los que se habían ido más Clyde y Butters, pero no a su hermano ni a Eric Cartman, siguió a las mayores hasta la sala y una vez ahí se dispuso a preguntar

-¿dónde está mi hermano?- pregunto a Tweek

-nhg...llegamos tarde-

-¿qué?- de nuevo la preocupación se apodero de ella

-lo más seguro es que haya sido orden de Thomas y de Scott –hablo Clyde- solo se los llevaron solo a ellos dos-

-¿pero a dónde?-

-no lo dijeron, solo entraron a la celda y los tomaron-

Ante esa respuesta Ruby se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, empuñando sus manos que temblaban de rabia e impotencia

-muy bien –empezó a hablar Kenny- tenemos que pensar rápido, no deben de estar fuera de South Park, debieron haberlos llevado a un sitio donde matarlos sea fácil ¿tienen alguna idea de donde se pueda matar fácilmente?-

-hay muchos lugares –respondió Kyle- South Park es un pueblo rodeado de desierto, pudieron haberlos llevado en cualquier dirección para ejecutarlos y ya-

-no creo que solo quieran "ejecutarlos y ya" –contesto Kenny- conociendo a esos desgraciados lo que más quieren es hacer sufrir y no solo matar, estoy seguro de que se tomaran su tiempo para torturarlos-

-¿entonces que deberíamos hacer? –Pregunto Butters mientras se frotaba los nudillos- podríamos dividirnos y rodear el pueblo para ver si los encontramos-

-no, eso tomaría tiempo, y no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo- le contesto Bebe

-ngh...pues necesitamos un plan- comento Tweek mientras jalaba ligeramente uno de sus mechones rubios

-yo tengo un plan-

Todos en la sala dirigieron su mirada a Ruby, la cual parecía hablar con mucha seriedad, todos guardaron silencio para permitirle hablar, la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento

-buscar requiere tiempo que no tenemos, y esta quienes son los responsables de este acto, yo propongo que atraigamos a uno de ellos y dejemos que nos guie hasta su guarida-

-¿y cómo hacemos eso?- pregunto Clyde sin comprender

-yo...yo me ofrezco para atraer a mi padre-

El silencio reino en la sala y todos miraron a Ruby como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, la mayoría entendía de que iba su plan, pero de cualquier forma les parecía arriesgado

-Ruby...es muy peligroso- expreso Nicole

-lo sé, pero es tal vez la única forma ¿mi padre me busca no es así? Pues que me encuentre, una vez que logre saber dónde tiene a Craig podre decírselos-

-Ruby, tu padre no es idiota –hablo Kenny con seriedad – y por mucho que te quiera no significa que te dirá donde guarda sus cadáveres-

-¡confíen en mí! Yo podría investigar el paradero de mi hermano mas rápido, solo necesito que me ayuden, por favor-

Todos los adultos se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decir, el plan sonaba arriesgado pero no se les ocurría nada más, Ruby se sentía ansiosa, el silencio de los demás no hacía más que mortificarla, antes de que alguien dijera una palabras se escuchó el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta, todos se pusieron en alerta de inmediato, con pistola en mano Nicole se asomó por la ventana para ver quién era

-¿quién es?- pregunto Tweek listo para disparar

-es una mujer- respondió Nicole- una monja-

-¿una monja? – Pregunto Kyle- la única monja que está en el pueblo es Heidi Turner-

-¿y que hace esa Heidi Turner aquí?- pregunto Clyde

-no lo sé, pero por si las dudas ocúltense, yo iré a ver que quiere-

Tal y como lo dijo Kyle todos a excepción de Ike se ocultaron, el pelirrojo fue a abrir la puerta y en cuanto lo hizo vio que en efecto se trataba de Heidi

-Heidi-

-gracias a dios, Kyle-

-¿qué haces aquí? Tan tarde-

-necesito que me ayuden –

-¿ayuda? ¿De qué hablas?-

-¿ellos están aquí, no?-

-¿quiénes?-

-los cómplices de Craig Tucker...-

oo00oo

-cuatro años...cuatro malditos años-

-...-

-cuatro años en los que me arrepentí de tantas cosas, pero la principal de ellas fue no haberte matado cuando pude hacerlo...Craig-

-debiste haberlo hecho, así me hubieras ahorrado el infierno que fue vivir contigo-

-tan malagradecido como siempre –respondió Thomas con desprecio- no podía esperar menos de un bastardo-

-mil veces mejor saber que soy un bastardo a que soy algo tuyo, eres un hombre despreciable, Thomas

En la mina, Craig se encontraba arrodillado y con las manos atadas tras la espalda, frente a él se encontraba Thomas Tucker, el hombre que más lo odiaba sobre la tierra, el viudo de su madre, su padrastro, aunque Craig se había preparado mentalmente para ese inevitable reencuentro, ver a Thomas siempre le causaba un hueco en el estómago, ese hombre representaba todo el infortunio que había tenido que pasar desde pequeño

-sabes...verte así, tan orgulloso a pesar de estar sometido, con esa mirada tan arrogante y llamándome "despreciable", me haces recordar un momento de mi vida muy satisfactorio, sí, me recuerdas al día en que mate a tu padre-

-tsk- Craig chaqueo la lengua mientras su ceño se fruncía

-¿cómo se llamaba? No lo recuerdo, era tan "Don nadie" que ni siquiera me moleste en aprender su nombre, era una sabandija ladrona que tuvo el atrevimiento de tocar a mi mujer-

-no era tu mujer-

-¿qué dices?-

-mi madre...mi madre no era tu mujer, ella me dijo que MI PADRE había sido el amor de su vida-

Un fuerte puño golpeo la mejilla de Craig, reventándole de paso el labio y haciéndole escupir sangre, el pelinegro regreso la mirada hasta su padrastro y se encontró con unos ojos llenos de odio

-¡mentira! Laura me amaba a mí, se casó conmigo, tuvimos una hija, fue mi mujer hasta el día de su muerte-

-¡porque tú la obligaste! La engañaste y la manipulaste, pero ella jamás olvido a mi padre...no me importa cual haya sido su nombre o a que se dedicaba, me basta saber que fue el verdadero amor de mi madre y que eso te jode la existencia-

Un segundo golpe fue a parar al rostro del pelinegro, su ojo punzo de dolor por la fuerza propinada, Thomas de verdad había guardado todas sus fuerzas para desquitarse con el

-eres idéntico a ese desgraciado...tu cabello, tu mirada, es como si hubiese reencarnado en ti, pero no importa, yo me encargare de matarle de nuevo, pero antes me dirás dónde está mi hija-

-nunca-

Una patada directa al estómago, Craig se dobló y un hilillo de sangre bajo de su boca, se esperaba esa reacción y a pesar del dolor continuo con la firme idea de no decir nada

-¿¡donde esta!?-

-nunca lo sabrás-

-eso lo veremos-

Y más golpes vinieron, Thomas no se contuvo en limitar su ira, desquitando todas las veces en las que no había podido golpear a Craig

oo00oo

Stan abrió el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio y saco una botella de licor, abriéndola y bebiendo de golpe su contenido, acababa de regresar del entierro de Wendy y la mierda no había terminado de llover, según su tío Jimbo la comisaria había ido atacada y tanto Clyde Donovan como Leopold Stotch había escapado, pero no es como que le importara mucho, los verdaderos peces gordos ya se encontraban atrapados y los otros valían mierda, Stan le dio otro trago a su botella y se relajó en su asiento, lo cual no duro mucho, pues alguien entro a su oficina sin siquiera tocar la puerta y con una mirada determinada

-sheriff Marsh-

Stan la miro, esos ojos azules, el rojo cabello en dos trenzas y la pecas en sus mejillas solo podían pertenecer a alguien en especial

-Ruby Tucker...-respondió desganado

-quiero que me lleves hasta mi padre.-

* * *

 **SALVAJE NOTICIA!**

Este fic entra a su recta final, estamos a capítulos de finalizarlo :D

Sayonara!


	37. Sacrificio

Hola Vaqueros! Bienvenidos de nuevo a un capitulo mas de este fic, no le voy a dar muchas vueltas al asunto y voy a pasar directo a lo que venimos (de verdad soy mala con las introducciones)

 **Skinny Btch:** el final es solo la culminación de toda la historia, buena forma de verlo, veremos que hace Ruby en esta ocasión XD

 **Karan Fucker01:** los reencuentros ya eran algo que siento debí haber escrito hace mucho, pero como me encanta darle vueltas a todo pues hasta ahorita me digne a hacerlo jeje ¿apoyas a mi husbando? Ejem, digo, a Scott? XD la verdad yo igual, le he dado mucho favoritismo en esta historia y ya no sé cómo hacerlo pagar sin lastimarlo, carajo, es lo malo de enamorarse del villano (más aun siendo la escritora) y tus palabras sobre Ruby...mmm mmm mmm, no sé qué decirte, mejor dejare que leas y veas que pasa, nos leemos luego manojo de nervios XD

 **Luis Carlos:** jeje curiosamente yo también me acorde del jueguito ese de los puerquitos que se van al mercado, pero Scott le dio ya otro significado, respecto a los disparos en las manos... ¿has visto como en las películas les disparan en las manos para que suelten el arma? Ah, pues eso quise decir, pero narrar esa escena me costó horrores, Tweek y Bebe nunca tuvieron la intención de matar a nadie, solo querían desarmarlos y aprovecharon la puntería perfecta de Bebe para eso ¿quién dice que Ike no está afectado? Claro que lo está, al igual que Kyle, pero no veo factible que se pongan a llorar como magdalenas cuando el asesino anda suelto, cerca y más perro que nunca ¿cómo ayudara Heidi? Eso lo descubriremos en los siguientes capítulos

 **Joya Blanca:** súper impactadeishon XD

 **SegenRott:** disculpe, ¿quién es usted?... jajaja no es cierto XD aunque no comentes me alegra que aun sigas por acá ¿pero qué es eso de "presiento que Ruby morirá"? jeje nada más comentas puras desgracias "shu, shu" ave de mal agüero XD jeje pues ya en serio... ¿morirá? quien sabe, hay tantas balas perdidas que a cualquiera le puede tocar, no solo a Ruby, si no a CUALQUIERA, ya veremos qué pasa en el final

 **Kibocita:** Aún nos quedan unos capítulos mas antes del desenlace, pero de verdad espero que les guste lo que estoy planeando

 **Miload47:** un beso y un abrazo también para ti :D y pues todos ya quieren ver a Scott y Thomas muertos, se nota que hicieron un buen trabajo como villanos, y RIP por los dedos de Cartman, no te preocupes si no puedes comentar siempre, con que saludes de vez en cuando basta :D bueno, te dejo leer

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Arrow**

-llévame con mi padre-

Stan miro fijamente a la chiquilla frente a él, la jovencita que había entrado tan confiada y altiva a su oficina, ordenando como si fuera su ama y el solo un simple sirviente, Stan sonrió de medio lado, esa niña era de verdad la versión miniatura del arrogante Thomas Tucker

-Ruby Tucker...la niña perdida –dijo Stan mientras se levantaba de su asiento y dejaba la botella de licor sobre el escritorio- debo decir que de verdad me sorprende verte entrar por tu propio a este lugar-

-yo puedo ir y entrar a donde se me pegue la gana-

-me queda claro-

-no tengo tiempo para charlar con un borracho, llévame a donde está mi padre AHORA-

-Thomas Tucker desapareció ayer de su cuarto en el hospital, nadie sabe don...-

-tú lo sabes, así que no me hagas perder el tiempo-

-no estás tan pérdida como todos piensan-

-¿me llevaras o no?-

Stan enarco la ceja ante la insistencia de la pelirroja, si bien era cierto que él sabía que Thomas y Scott se encontraban en las minas abandonadas torturando a Cartman y Craig, también había pactado no decir nada a nadie, aunque tratándose de Ruby la situación era distinta, lo más lógico seria que Thomas pediría verla, mas sin embargo había algo que no le parecía a Stan

-¿porque viniste hasta ahora?-

-¿qué?-

-¿porque si dices que puedes ir y venir a donde quieras, no viniste antes? Hasta ayer tu padre estuvo en el hospital del pueblo, pudiste haber venido e ir directo hacia el ¿porque hoy? ¿Por qué venir directamente hasta mí?-

-¿qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? Yo no soy una de sus criminales, solo estoy buscando a mi padre y si vine hasta acá fue porque USTED es el sheriff, un servidor público, y su deber es ayudarme a ir con mi padre-

-precisamente por ayudar a una mujer de tu familia la desgracia llego a este pueblo...esa maldita perra-

Ruby frunció el ceño molesta al saber que se refería a Red en esa primera visita que habían hecho al pueblo, mas sin embargo trato de mantenerse serena, no podía echar a perder su plan

-¿dónde está ella? –Pregunto Stan- ¿junto a los malnacidos que ayudo a escapar anoche? ¿Para qué te mandaron?-

-Red...su nombre es RED y no es ninguna perra, ella...ella murió-

-ummm-

-y no he visto a Clyde ni a Butters desde que los atraparon, creo que escaparon en cuando pudieron-

-tengo entendido que había otras dos personas con la banda de Tucker, un ex esclavo llamado Token Black y una mujer nativa apodada Nicole-

-Token también murió, Nicole fue la última en quedarse a mi lado, pero le dije que lo mejor sería separarnos...ya estoy harta de todo esto, de jugar a los prófugos y vivir huyendo, quiero regresar con mi papa-

-¿cómo sé que no mientes?-

En respuesta la chica extendió sus manos hacia el frente, Stan la miro con duda por uno segundos hasta que la jovencita se explico

-si no confías en mi llévame esposada, seré tu prisionera por unos momentos...pero no me hago responsable de la reacción de mi padre cuando vea en qué condiciones me llevas-

-¿tratas de intimidarme con tu padre?-

-solo estoy pidiendo que tomes en cuenta su futura reacción-

Stanley se acercó hasta la jovencita y saco las esposas que guardaba en las cinturón, colocándoselas a la pelirroja que no había creído que el sheriff se atreviera a hacerlo

-auch...están muy apretadas-

-son solo por precaución "princesa", ahora vamos, te llevare a donde tu padre, pero si noto que algo raro pasa, te juro que te doy un balazo entre las cejas-

-¿me estas amenazando?-

-te estoy advirtiendo... ¿le vas a decir a tu papito que el sheriff malo te amenazo?-

-debería hacerlo-

-hazlo, me da igual, si me mata puede que por fin acabe con toda esta mierda-

Ruby noto la clara amargura en las palabras del pelinegro, el cual parecía devastado al punto de ya no temer nada, tal y como había dicho Kenny, el sheriff Marsh había perdido toda su fe, hablar con él no tendría ningún sentido, por mucho que Kyle opinara lo contrario, Ruby corto sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mano del mayor tomarle del hombre y encaminarla a la salida de la comisaria

oo00oo

Scott miraba con total satisfacción la escena frente a él, tenía la camisa llena de sangre a igual que las tijeras con las que había cortado ya tres dedos de la mano izquierda de su medio hermano, Eric permanecía tirado en el suelo, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no caer inconsciente y con la garganta irritada por tanto gritar

-debo admitir que tienes mucha resistencia- le dijo Scott para después darle un trago a la botella de licor que tenía cerca y dejarla de lado- a estas alturas ya te hubieses desmayado por el dolor-

-eres...un...un hijo de...de puta- le respondió jadeante Cartman mientras los cabellos se le pegaban a la frente por el sudor y la sangre

-no más hijo de puta que tu –contesto con burla el colorado- esa maldita perra de Liane Cartman literalmente fue una gran golfa ¿si te conté como la mate?-

-...-

-la acorrale en el granero, ella supo quién era yo desde el primer momento en que me vio, pidió perdón, arrodillada y con los ojos llorosos...debo admitir que por muchos años tuve la fantasía de verla así, pero cuando por fin lo logre no sentí nada ¿sabes lo frustrante que eso resulta? Llegar al punto en donde tanta maldita mierda te afecto y al final ya no sientas nada, ni tristeza, ni alegría, ilusión o esperanza, solo odio, un maldito odio que te deja hueco por dentro y no se puede llenar con nada-

-¿lo...lo llenaras con mi muerte, no es así?-

-eso sería lo más lógico, darle cierre a esta venganza, hacer justicia y vivir el resto de mi vida como un hombre ordinario, eso sería lo más sensato...pero en todos estos años he pensado que eso de igual forma no me bastaría ¿sabes porque volé el pueblo?-

-porque eres...un cabron loco, hijo de perra-

-no, la verdad es que lo hice para sentir un poco de placer, porque yo odio a este pueblo y a la gente que habita en el, lo odio porque cuando la puta de tu madre se salió con la suya y engatuso a mi estúpido padre, la gente no hizo más que hablar y cuchichear sobre mi madre, mi padre y la zorra esa, yo los escuchaba y mi madre también lo hacía, y aunque ella me decía que todo estaba bien y que saldríamos adelante yo supe que no lo decía en serio, la vi llorar, lamentarse y sufrir cada noche, aun después de que mi padre murió ella siguió llorándolo y eso me llenaba de rabia, mucho más cuando ella se quitó la vida y en su funeral estuvo la misma gente hipócrita, dándome el sentido pésame mientras seguían halando mierda...como odie a esta maldita chusma, me fui de aquí con el único deseo de matarlos a todos-

-espero...lo hayas disfrutado, miserable-

-no, aun no me siento satisfecho-

Scott tiro las tijeras a un lado y del costal saco otros objetos que llamaron la atención de Cartman, dinamita, muchas barras de dinamita

-South Park es un pueblo inmundo –continuo hablando Scott mientras sacaba la dinamita restante-lo pude haber hecho pedazos por completo la vez anterior pero te quería matar a ti y a tu golfa madre por separado, además la banda de Craig Tucker estaba aquí y ellos representan mucho dinero-

-¿qué harás?-

-en resumen, después de que termine contigo mandare al infierno a este mugriento pueblo-

La sonrisa de Scott se ensancho de forma cruel y un desagradable escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Cartman, no pudo decir nada más porque alguien irrumpió en la sección de la mina donde se encontraban, Eric hubiese sentido alivio a no ser que se trataba de Trent Boyett, aunque ahora su semblante parecía diferente, parecía cansado y desgastado, aunque no por eso menos peligroso

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Scott al ver a su cómplice dentro de la mina

-el caballo del sheriff Marsh viene acercándose-

-¿qué? Creí que nos dejaría hacer lo que quisiéramos-

-eso no es todo, al parecer viene acompañado...-

-¡¿qué?! Ese estúpido ¿con quién viene?-

-al parecer con Ruby Tucker-

Eric presto atención de inmediato a esas palabras, albergando la idea de que si Ruby estaba cerca posiblemente los otros también lo estarían, aún tenía una esperanza de ser rescatado

-Trent, quédate en los alrededores y vigila que nadie venga, pero no te dejes ver por el sheriff ni por la mocosa, estoy seguro de que trama algo-

-si-

El rubio obedeció y salió de la mina rápidamente, Scott volvió a dirigir su atención en el castaño y casi pudo adivinar lo que pensaba

-ni creas que saldrás de aquí con vida-

Le advirtió el pelirrojo mientras revisaba que sus ataduras estuvieran fijas para después salir de su galera e ir a donde Thomas se encontraba

oo00oo

-¿dónde está mi hija?-

Pregunto Thomas mientras tomaba a Craig bruscamente del cuello de la camisa, en respuesta el pelinegro le escupió en la cara, llenando la mejilla del mayor con saliva y sangre, Thomas lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo para después darle una patada en el estómago, Craig se dobló de dolor una vez más, su cuerpo se encontraba ya muy adolorido y no podría levantarse aunque quisiera

-eres una maldición, Craig...siempre robándote lo más importante para mí-

-ja...de todas lo que he robado puedo asegurar que nunca tome nada tuyo...viejo ridículo-

-¡te llevaste a mi hija!-

-yo nunca me la lleve...ella fue quien quiso acompañarme, creo que se dio cuenta justo tiempo de la clase de mierda que eres-

-¡RUBY ME ADORA!- una segunda patada y Craig volvió a escupir sangre- no me hubiese importado si tu solo te hubieras ido de mi casa hace años, al contrario, yo mismo te hubiese pagado para que te largaras muy lejos, pero te llevaste a mi niña, y eso nunca te lo voy ap perdonar-

-¿solo eso? Je...creo que lo que realmente nunca me vas a perdonar es el hecho de existir, de vivir y recordarte que soy el producto de una relación sincera-

-eres producto de una deshonra-

-mi madre me lo dijo, antes de morir me dijo cuanto amo a mi padre y lo mucho que el la amo a ella, me sentí aliviado cuando lo escuche e incluso si muero ahora, a manos tuyas lo hare feliz, porque dicen que tus seres queridos te esperan al otro lado de la luz y yo creo que ellos están ahí, juntos, esperándome, cuando muera iré por fin con mi familia...pero cuando tú lo hagas te iras solo, siendo repudiado y maldecido por tu propia sangre, la muerte será poco comparada con la gran soledad que pasaras después de muerto-

Thomas estuvo a punto de golpear de nuevo al azabache pero la silueta de Scott en la entrada lo detuvo, parecía serio y se detuvo para preguntarle por qué lo interrumpía

-el sheriff regreso-

-¿qué? Creí que había dicho que no intervendría-

-al parecer viene con tu hija-

Los ojos de Thomas se abrieron con sorpresa al igual que los de Craig, Thomas salió de la galera dejando a Craig atado y tirado en el suelo, Scott salió tras el a paso rápido hasta llegar a la entrada donde pudo escuchar los relinchidos del caballo de Marsh, cuando Thomas estuvo por fin en el exterior pudo ver al pie del caballo y junto al sheriff a una linda jovencita, con el cabello anaranjado y trenzado en dos coletas, delgada y alta

-Ruby...-murmuro aun incrédulo

La joven se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre y también lo miro, seguía viéndose tan alto e imponente como siempre, un sentimiento de melancolía la embargo de inmediato, recordándose a si misma cuando era niña y su padre había sido su mejor amigo, su aliado, su todo, Ruby casi sintió deseos de darle un fuerte abrazo, pero al ver las manchas de sangre en su camisa un nudo se forma en su garganta y se quedó quieta sin mover ni un solo musculo

-¡RUBY!-

Pero Thomas si corrió hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo, apretando el delgado cuerpo contra él, besando repetidamente esa cabellera tan similar a la suya y derramando algunas lagrimillas de alivio al ver a su hija sana y salva

-Ruby...mi amor, tenía tantas ganas de verte, no sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti todos estos años-

El pelirrojo se separó de su hija y miro su rostro de forma cariñosa, centrándose en esos ojos azules que tanto le recordaban a su gran amor, de nuevo le dio un beso en la frente y suspiro con alivio

-mi bebe, creí que nunca más volvería a verte, te extrañe tanto-

-yo también...papá-

Respondió la pelirroja con una extraña sensación en el pecho al volver a decir "papá", Thomas miro con más detenimiento a su hija y se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban esposadas, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer

-¡¿quién te puso esas cosas?!-

-fui yo- respondió Stan desinteresadamente mientras Thomas lo miraba con odio

-¿por qué? Mi hija no es ninguna amenaza ¡libérela, YA!-

Stan lo hizo casi por pura inercia, ya que ni las rabietas o enojos de Thomas lo intimidaban de verdad, había llevado a Ruby hasta su padre, nada extraño había pasado en el camino, así que podía dar su misión como terminada, no le interesaba lo que pasara en esa mina ya

-¡pero que conmovedor reencuentro!- exclamo Scott mientras se acercaba a los Tucker- es de verdad un placer tenerla aquí señorita, pero dígame ¿dónde están sus cómplices? La mujer nativa y los rubios que le juraron lealtad a Craig Tucker-

-estoy sola – contesto Ruby retando con la mirada a Scott y sabiendo con que intención había mencionado a otros cómplices- si estoy aquí es porque quiero hablar con mi padre, así que no te metas en lo que no te importa-

-me importa más de lo que crees- respondió Tenorman –y para que lo sepas...Trent anda cerca, es muy bueno matando plagas-

-¿plagas? ¿Te refieres a mí?-

-no, pero...-

-¡pero nada!- interrumpió Thomas a Scott- mi hija está aquí por que quiere estar conmigo, así que no te permito que le hables de esa forma Tenorman, regresa a tus asuntos y yo me encargare de los míos-

-tsk-

Scott chasqueo la lengua y regreso de nuevo al interior de la mina, molesto por la llegada de Ruby y con la creciente sospecha de que algo tramaba, mientras tanto Stan volvía a montar su caballo para retirarse y padre e hija también entraban a la cueva para poder hablar

oo00oo

Varios metros de la entrada de la mina y tras una colina Kyle junto a Tweek, Bebe, Kenny, Butters y Heidi, espiaban la entrada por donde momentos antes Ruby había entrado junto a su padre, así como Scott, dando por hecho que ese era el lugar donde tenían a Craig y a Cartman

-Claro...las viejas minas son el escondite perfecto- murmuro Kyle

-¿qué tan grandes son las minas?- pregunto Kenny

-ugh...mucho- respondió Tweek- yo jugué un par de veces ahí cuando era niño, están divididas en varias galeras, algunas más profundas que otras, también son obscuras y húmedas-

-entonces creo que tendremos que dividirnos ¿alguien más aparte de Tweek conoce el interior?- en respuesta Kyle, Bebe y Butters levantaron la mano, las minas había sido alguna un lugar donde todos jugaron de niños- bien, haremos equipos de esta forma, Tweek y Bebe nos abrirán el camino, Kyle y Heidi por la izquierda, Butters y yo entraremos por la derecha, es obvio que nos toparemos con Scott, Trent e incluso con el mismo Thomas Tucker, así que estén siempre atentos y no se confíen en nada-

-pero...pero Ruby pidió que le diéramos tiempo para hablar con su padre, ese fue el plan que ella propuso- menciono Butters frotándose los nudillos

-¿y alguien sabe que es lo que le va a decir?- pregunto Bebe- miren, hasta este momento el plan va bien, pero si Ruby piensa que suplicarle por la vida de Craig a su padre va a funcionar creo ahí todo se va a ir a la mierda, es lindo que ella piense que las palabras pueden ayudar, pero nosotros sabemos que no es así, nosotros DEBEMOS entrar ahí y matar a esos desgraciados-

Todos se miraron entre ellos dándole la razón a Bebe, aunque el plan de Ruby había funcionada hasta ese punto y les había dado la ubicación de los secuestrados, ninguno de ellos considero que esperar fuera buena idea, sobre todo cuando el tiempo había sido un factor crucial en sus anteriores planes

-hagámoslo-

Dijo Tweek y todos asintieron de forma silenciosa, preparando sus armas y dividiéndose como Kenny había propuesto, Heidi sostuvo el revolver que le habían prestado y suspiro con resignación, nunca en su vida se había imaginado que llegaría el momento en que tuviera que portar un arma, así mismo que ya no llevaba sus habituales ropas de novicia, si no prendas más casuales como una camisa verde bajo un chaleco, falda rosa sobre sus rodillas, botas y un sombrero cubriendo sus cabellos castaños

-vamos-

Le dijo Kyle mientras acomodaba su par de revólveres bajo la gabardina color café y cargaba el carcaj de arco y flechas sobre su espalda

oo00oo

 _-ya es hora, Nicole, por favor te ruego que cuides de mi hermano-_

 _-no tienes que rogarme nada Kyle, yo lo hare con mucho gusto...pero de hecho quiero pedirte un favor-_

 _-el que quieras-_

 _-por favor, lleva esta pistola y estas flechas contigo-_

 _-pero todos vamos armados-_

 _-Ruby no, la pistola y el carcaj le pertenecen, será mejor que tenga armas a la mano con alguien como Scott Tenorman cerca-_

 _-está bien, yo se las daré de tu parte-_

 _-gracias...Kyle-_

-lo siento-

-¿lo sientes por qué?-pregunto Nicole al joven Ike mientras le aplicaba ungüento en el brazo que tenía fracturado, salió del recuerdo de esa mañana cuando se despidió de Kyle

-sé que querías ir con los demás a cazar a esos malditos-

-no te lamentes por eso, quedarme aquí a cuidar de ti es también una forma de ayudar-

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-claro-

-tu nombre "Nicole" ¿es realmente tu nombre?-

-¿por qué lo preguntas?-contesto Nicole esperando que no fuera por lo que pensaba

-bueno...hace tiempo un amigo me mostro un libro sobre los criminales mas buscados, en el se hablaba de una joven mujer nativa que asesinaba gente blanca por los caminos del este, su nombre era Nee Khuli-

-...-

-y la mujer del autorretrato se parecía a ti-

-yo...-

-no tienes que contestar si no quieres-

-no, está bien, aunque he dejado esa vida en el pasado acepto que esas fueron mis acciones, en el pasado yo estaba llena de odio y matar era lo único que me hacía sentir algo-

-¿por qué lo dejaste?-

-porque encontré algo que me lleno más que el odio y el rencor-

-¿qué cosa?-

-amor-

-¿amor?-

-sí, encontré el amor del hombre más dulce e inteligente del mundo –menciono Nicole con ternura mientras recordaba el rostro de Token- él me abrió los ojos y me hizo darme cuenta de que el odio solo me estaba sumiendo en una profunda amargura, quemándome como un fuego infernal, él fue la lluvia que clamo ese fuego, fue la libertad que tanto deseaba-

Una lagrima corrió solitaria por la mejilla de Nicole y ella no se molestó en limpiarla, llorar por el amor de su vida no la avergonzaba

-¿crees que el amor pueda cambiar a todos? Así como paso contigo-

-depende de quién hablemos-

-Thomas Tucker-

-¿Thomas Tucker?-

-Ruby intentara convencerlo de que lo deje todo, dice que él la escuchara porque ella es su hija, pero yo no sé si confiar en eso-

-yo no conozco personalmente a Thomas Tucker, pero por lo que he oído de él, sé que no es un hombre precisamente bueno, Token me contaba sobre él, me decía que era cruel y mezquino con todo mundo, que incluso su amor era egoísta y dañino-

-¿egoísta y dañino?-

-no todo el amor es puro Ike, a veces la gente lo vuelve realmente perverso, en el caso de Thomas Tucker he escuchado que tenía un amor enfermizo y obsesivo por su difunta esposa, además de que la celaba de forma horrible, también por muchos años malcrió y mimo a Ruby de forma exagerada, haciéndola una niña material, arrogante y cruel-

-yo creo que solo es un poco arrogante-

-la Ruby de ahora no es la misma que la de hace años, su hermano y amigos la cambiaron, así como la muerte de su madre también fue un factor determinante, fue la misma Ruby quien decidió separarse de su padre porque se dio cuenta de que su amor era enfermizo-

-hace rato, antes de que mi hermano se fuera con los otros vi cómo le entregabas un arco y flechas-

-sí, son para Ruby, también le mande un revolver extra para que tenga con que defenderse-

-¿la aprecias mucho, cierto?-

-sí, Ruby me recuerda un poco a mí, yo también tuve familia a la que amaba y perdí de la noche a la mañana, no quiero que eso le pase a ella-

-¿crees que estará bien?-

-si...quiero confiar en que así será-

oo00oo

Ruby había entrado con su padre al interior de la mina, llegando a una de las estaciones principales donde había menos humedad y el espacio era amplio, iluminado pobremente por lámparas de alcohol, Ruby miraba detenidamente el lugar buscando cualquier pista que le llevara a Craig, pero no veía nada, así que supuso que estaría en una galería más profunda, intento caminar más adelante pero su padre la detuvo tomándola de la mano

-no es necesario que vayas más allá, es más seguro aquí- le dijo el hombre

-¿qué hay más allá, padre?-

-...-

-¿Craig esta ahí, no?-

-Ruby, no te metas en esto-

-pero Papá, no estoy de acuerdo con esto, Craig es mi hermano y...-

-¡él no es tu hermano!-

-es hijo de mi mama también-

-Ruby, él no es como tú, tu naciste de una hermosa relación dentro de un matrimonio, él es producto de un error-

-pero...-

-pero nada, princesa, por favor no discutamos sobre esto-

-¿que harás con el papá?-

-nada malo, solo lo castigo por sus faltas-

-¿vas a matarlo?-

-no es algo que quiera hacer, pero debo asegurarme de que no vuelva a separarte de mí-

-él no me separo de ti, fui yo quien decidió irse-

-¡porque él te metió ideas raras en la cabeza! Tal vez tú no te das cuenta, pero Craig te ha estado manipulando, él te pone en mi contra-

-no, papá-

-es la verdad hija, Craig siempre ha sido esa manzana podrida que daña nuestra relación, por eso te dije muchas veces cuando eras niña que no te le acercaras-

Ruby suspiro frustrada al ver que no había forma de hacer que su padre la escuchara, aunque al menos tenía ya la certeza de saber dónde estaba y la esperanza de que seguía con vida, tenía que mantenerlo así a como diera lugar, y por esa razón siguió con su plan en marcha

-papá...papi, por favor déjalo ya, estoy harta de toda esta situación-

-acabara pronto, bebe-

-yo quiero que acabe ya, si regrese no fue por Craig, fue por ti-

-¿por mí?-

-papa, déjalo todo por favor...regresemos a casa, solo tu yo, por favor-

-pero Ruby-

-Papi, hazlo por mí...por la memoria de mama también –la chica tomo la mano de su padre y la apretó con suavidad- por favor papa, vámonos de aquí-

Thomas se quedó en silencio por unos momentos que se le hicieron eternos a Ruby, pero que después de un suspiro de resignación obtuvo su respuesta

-está bien...vámonos si eso quieres-

-¿de verdad?- pregunto con los ojos ilusionados – ¿dejaras a Craig? ¿Me lo juras?-

-te lo juro, ya no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, al fin y al cabo ya te tengo otra vez conmigo-

Ruby sonrió ante esas palabras, abrazando a su padre de paso, sabía que tendría que cumplir su palabra, regresaría a Alabama con su padre, posiblemente nunca volvería a ver a Craig, Nicole ni a Tweek, pero no quería pensar en eso, estaba segura de que era un sacrificio justo para que su hermano pudiera vivir.

* * *

Dato curioso, los atuendos de Kyle y Heidi son los mismos que usan en Phone destroyer, sin mas que decir

Sayonara!


	38. Un poco de confianza

Se supone que esto se iba a publicar el lunes, "se supone"...pero bueno, al final lo hice, y ya para no entretener tanto, a lo que vamos!

 **Skinny Btch:** saludos también de mi para ti, te dejo con mas suspenso y espero disfrutes el capitulo :D

 **Karan-Fucker01:** nadie tiene la vida segura en este fic, porque ahora que me doy cuenta ya he matado a varios XD si, me gusta Scott, es como que le quiero contar las pecas de la cara jajaja vaya, también te gusta? (mirada psicótica), es lindo, bueno, veamos que pasa ahora y esperemos que el sacrificio de Ruby sirva de algo

 **Ruka Jimotoraku:** y la hora de reelernos ha llegado, muchas gracias por tu RW, me gusto mucho sobre todo porque hiciste énfasis en los personajes y su relevancia en la trama, y bueno, la verdad es que me hizo sentir bien porque vaya que me quebré la cabeza varias veces para darles una personalidad muy vaquera y al mismo tiempo respetar como son canonicamente, fue algo tedioso hacerlo pero ahora creo que valió la pena, gracias por dejarme tan bello Review

 **ACrazyCatLady:** jeje yo si soy fan del Heiman, al menos cuando su relación era dulce y linda, ya después todo se fue a la mierda :/ y sobre los dedos de Cartman...mmm...bueno, siendo optimistas aun le quedan siete...eso es bueno, no?

 **Luis Carlos:** bueno, a ti ya te explique por PM

 **Miload47:** uy, cada vez que pienso en el final me da la ansiedad, asadasd es que como que quiero que acabe pero al mismo tiempo no, ya se puede tocar, no? XD veamos que pasa ahora

 **SegenRott:** jeje ya sabes que no me olvidaría de ti, eres de las primeras lectoras que recuerdo haber tenido por acá y eso no se olvida, tienes razón, ya no queda mucho, pero disfrutemos lo que queda

 **Hitomi Fubukii:** primero que nada hola y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, tienes razón con eso de que a veces la narracion se siente floja y se me escapan los dedazos, eso es porque Arrow es el fic mas largo que he hecho y me he tomado mis descansitos, lo que hace que a veces pierda el hilo y se afloje un poco, pero trato de retomarlo pronto, lo de las personalidades trato de no salirme mucho del canon, a veces siento que me queda muy OCC y a mi la verdad no me agrada eso, talvez donde mas se nota es en Thomas, que como ya mencionaste es todo un pan de dios en FTBW, pero aquí se me antojo ponerlo de villano, es que su cara de malo ayuda mucho XD, yo también le agarre cariño a Leslie, es una cabrona, pero de las chidas B) bueno, sin mas que decir te dejo leer

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Arrow**

El plan original que Ruby había pensado consistía en usarse a sí misma como señuelo para que el sheriff Marsh los llevara hasta el escondite de Thomas y Scott, la pelirroja había pedido ir a hablar antes con su padre, no quiso decirles a sus compañeros que le diría, pero pidió que confiaran en ella, que si todo salía bien no habría necesidad de realizar una emboscada, todos le habían dicho que estaba bien, que confiarían en ella y la dejarían hablar con su padre, mas sin embargo no habían podido hacerlo, al momento de estar justo a unos metros de las minas y motivados por las palabras de Bebe se les hizo fácil "modificar" el plan original, de modo que se habían separado en parejas y buscaban la forma de infiltrarse a la mina antes de lo que Ruby había propuesto, algo estúpidamente arriesgado, pero que esperaban que funcionara

-¿ves algo Butters?-

Pregunto Kenny mientras observaba la entrada de la mina tras unas rocas altas, él y Butters habían ido por el ala izquierda del perímetro, ambos tenían la misión de cubrir a Tweek y Bebe una vez que entraran por la galera principal, Kenny se encontraba observando el panorama y Butters a su izquierda separado por algunos metros

-nada pero...-

El rubio no pudo terminar de hablar pues sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un sonoro disparo, una bala que se alojó en el abdomen de Kenneth y le hizo caer de rodillas

-¡KENNY!-

El potente disparo fue escuchado por todos alrededor, Tweek, Bebe y Clyde se alertaron de inmediato y se apuraron en entrar a la mina con pistola en mano, la batalla había comenzado y no veían objetivo en esperar más, en cuanto Stan escucho el disparo supo que algo pasaba y dio media vuelta a su caballo para regresar a la mina, dentro de la galera Scott se apresuró en cargar su arma para matar a quien se le atravesara

-quédate aquí- ordeno Thomas mientras sacaba la pistola de su cinturón

-pero Papá...-

-no temas corazón, solo veré que pasa afuera, prométeme que te quedaras aquí hasta que regrese-

-...-

-¿Ruby?-

-sí, papá-

Dicho eso, Thomas salió de la división donde había estado hablando con su hija, en cuanto Ruby perdió de vista a su padre chasqueo la lengua con irritación, algo le decía que el resto de su grupo no había respetado el plan que ella les había dado, pero no dispuesta a quedarse cruzada de brazos, salió de la galera y comenzó a caminar por los semi obscuros pasajes de la mina, tenía que encontrar a Craig a toda costa, una vez que Cartman se vio solo y escucho el disparo se dispuso a escapar de alguna forma, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se arrastró por el suelo, moviendo sus ensangrentadas manos para que la soga que las ataba se aflojara un poco, lo mismo que hacia Craig en ese momento

-¡Kenny, oh por dios!- grito Butters alarmado, acercándose al otro rubio que mantenía su mano sobre el abdomen, tratando de hacer que la sangre no fluyera

-estoy...bien- dijo con dificultad y mirando a quien le había disparado- ha pasado tiempo... ¿no es así Trent?-

Trent se acercó lentamente hacia los otros rubios, apuntándoles con su arma y la mirada fría, alargando una hueca sonrisa en sus labios

-paso el tiempo necesario para tener que matarte –respondió Boyett- el tiempo necesario que toma entender que eres escurridizo, pero no inmortal...tú final llego Kenneth Mccormick-

-je...eso veo, ¿y el tuyo Trent? Tus ojos lucen tan muertos-

Butters tembló un poco el ver a Trent solo uno pasos delante de ellos, apuntándoles con su arma mientras Kenny se desangraba a su lado, su mente su nublo por completo buscando una solución a su problema, la adrenalina se mezcló con su fuerte deseo de sobrevivir y proteger a Kenny, de evitar que ese hombre frente a ellos le hiciera algo, Butters ni siquiera lo pensó cuando salto hacia Trent, aprovechando que este se encontraba centrado en el inmortal, más sin embargo su impulso no fue suficiente, Trent lo arrojo de lado con un golpe

-¡Butters!- se alarmo Kenny, le hubiese gustado ayudarlo pero el dolor en su abdomen era insoportable

-¡a un lado estorbo!- le dijo a Butters que cayó al suelo con la nariz sangrante –me hare cargo de ti en un momento...pero primero-

La atención y arma de Boyett se volvió a centrar en Kenny, quien le devolvía la mirada de forma retadora, no mostrando miedo a morir en ningún momento

-¿no rogaras por tu vida?-

-no tengo nada porque rogar, si vas a hacerlo hazlo ya y termina con todo-

-nos vemos en el infierno, inmortal-

El dedo de Trent se posó sobre el gatillo y fueron fracciones de segundos los determinantes para que una bala saliera disparada y volara las sienes del enemigo, los ojos de Kenny se abrieron en su máximo esplendor y la sangre salpico su rostro, Trent cayó muerto justo en sus pies, con una bala que le había atravesado la cabeza de extremo a extremo, Kenny volteo en dirección de Butters y lo vio ahí, temblando en el suelo y aun apuntando hacia donde Trent había estado parado

-¿Butters?-

El chico no respondió, seguía temblando, en shock, incrédulo ante la idea de que había acabado con un vida, de que había matado para protegerse y proteger al otro rubio que estaba frente a él, Kenny se dio a la idea un par de segundos después, y aun con el dolor en el cuerpo se acercó pesadamente hacia Leopold, el que tenía la vista fija en la nada

-¿Butters?- susurro mientras se acercaba a Stotch y hacia que bajara los brazos, soltando el arma

-lo...lo mate...yo lo mate-

-si- respondió Kenny abrazando al menor y besando sus rubios cabellos, tratando de calmar sus temblores- lo mataste y nos salvaste, me salvaste-

Butters correspondió el abrazo, aferrándose a Kenny, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del inmortal

oo00oo

-¿Kyle?-

Stan detuvo su caballo en cuanto vio a su mejor amigo y a la novicia del pueblo, su ceño se frunció notablemente, de todas las personas del pueblo realmente le extrañaba verlos ahí

-¿que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto bajándose del caballo

-me alegra haberte encontrado aquí –respondió Kyle- Stan, tenemos hablar-

-¿hablar? ¿Aquí? No sé si lo hayas escuchado, pero hace unos minutos dispararon en esta zona, salgan de aquí, hablaremos más al rato-

-no –insistió Kyle- es necesario hacerlo ahora, Stan, necesitamos decirte la verdad-

-¿qué verdad?-

-es sobre Scott Tenorman y Thomas Tucker –intervino Heidi- ellos son malas personas, ellos fueron los causantes de todas las desgracias en el pueblo-

-¿de que están hablando?-

-Stan, yo sé que suena difícil de creer, pero Heidi tiene razon, Cartman y Craig son inocentes de todo lo que se les acusa, fue Scott quien voló el pueblo hace meses-

-¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Eso es imposible!-

-¡es cierto! Yo misma los escuche, juro por dios que lo hice, todo esto es un complot por parte de Scott y Thomas para inculpar a Eric y Craig-

-¿tienes pruebas de eso?-

-no...Pero tenemos testimonios-

-¿de quién?-

-¡mi hermano Ike!-

-¿Ike?-

-ya lo encontré, y él tiene información muy valiosa que podría demostrártelo-

-¿y de donde saco Ike tal información?-

-Stan, debes creernos, nosotros sabemos la verdad-

-Kyle, eres mi mejor amigo, y es por eso que me extraña tanto que ahora vengas a interceder por Cartman, nosotros sabemos la clase de mierda que es el, es capaz de volar el pueblo y mucho más-

-¡pero ahora no lo hizo!-

-¿y han contemplado siquiera la opción de que tienen la información equivocada?-

-Ike no mentiría con algo así Stan, además Heidi lo puede corroborar, Tweek y Bebe también...-

-¿Tweek y Bebe?-

-si...ellos han estado junto al grupo de Tucker por algún tiempo-

-¿¡que!? –Se sorprendió Stan pero después de unos momentos lo analizo todo- claro...por eso desaparecieron durante semanas, ellos están con ese desgraciado de Tucker-

-sí, pero...-

-¿y ustedes? ¿También están de su parte?-

-Stan, nosotros-

-¡tú estás de su parte! ¡TU! Mi supuesto mejor amigo también esta con ese desgraciado-

-Stan no lo veas de esa forma-

-¿¡y como mierdas quieres que lo vea!? Desde hace un tiempo pareciera que no puedo confiar en nadie, incluso los amigos que creí conocer están relacionados a prófugos y criminales, todos dicen mierda y mentiras, todo parece una maldita conspiración ¡INCLUSO TU!-

-Stan, cálmate-

-¡no Kyle! Ya estoy harto, harto de todo esto y de no saber para quien mierdas estoy trabajando, porque según tú, la justicia que trato de hacer es la equivocada y que los criminales que creía conocer son en realidad las "victimas"... ¿pero dónde quedaron las otras víctimas? Todos los muertos que han acarreado con sus conspiraciones y mentiras, toda la gente que murió sin saber nada, todos...Wendy-

Stan apretó los puños con molestia e indignación, con las lágrimas de coraje que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, Kyle bajo la mirada sin saber que decir, fueron momentos de silencio y tensión que se rompieron hasta que Heidi se acercó a Stan y le tomo el hombro de forma conciliadora-

-sheriff...Stan, de verdad lamento mucho todas las perdidas y entiendo que debe de ser difícil lidiar con la repentina muerte de un amor, pero no se puede vivir por siempre de los lamentos, es imposible cambiar el pasado, y lo único que queda es procurar el futuro-

-¿qué hace alguien como tú en este lugar, Heidi?-

-buscar justicia, sacar a relucir la verdad, evitar que más vidas se pierdan...evitar futuros lamentos-

-Stan... ¿estas con nosotros?-

-¿tengo algún motivo?-

-podrás hacer justicia de verdad, por todas esas vidas, por Wendy-

Kyle estiro la mano hasta Stan en un gesto fraternal, el azabache lo miro por unos segundos, reflexionando las palabras que le habían acabado de dar, evocando el recuerdo de Wendy y su cálida sonrisa, Stan sonrió de forma triste y tomo la mano de su mejor amigo

oo00oo

El interior de la vieja mina se encontraba lleno de varios túneles que llevaban a distintas galeras, para alguien que no conociera el interior perderse podía resultar muy fácil, sobre todo porque la luz de las lámparas no alcanzaba a iluminar todo el interior, así que la obscuridad era una constante

-¿por dónde vamos?- pregunto Clyde a sus rubios acompañantes cuanto vio los primeros dos túneles frente a ellos

-nhg...pueden estar en cualquier lado, la mina se divide en dos en esta parte y después en varias sub galeras, buscar de una en una puede ser muy tardado-

-entonces vamos a dividirnos –sugirió Bebe- Clyde tiene que venir con uno de nosotros porque no conoce la mina-

-que vaya contigo-

-¿seguro?-

-ugh...yo estaré bien, ustedes vayan por el lado izquierdo, yo iré por el derecho-

-bien...dispara tres veces si algo pasa-

-sí, tu igual-

Ambos rubios se despidieron una mirada y tomaron caminos diferentes, Bebe junto a Clyde y Tweek aparte, iluminándose apenas por las lámparas que llevaban consigo mismo, hacía mucho tiempo que Tweek no entraba a la mina, la última vez fue cuando tenía doce años y jugaba al escondite, no sabía qué camino tomar, los túneles se dividían cada vez más y el entraba al primero que se le cruzara, ansioso y con los nervios al límite, camino y dio vueltas por varios minutos

-tsk…-

Tweek se detuvo en cuanto escucho un ruido proveniente de una obscura galera, el rubio se aseguró de verificar que su arma estuviera cargada y avanzo de forma defensiva hacia la galera, con la lámpara frente a él para iluminar a su paso, una vez que la luz entro por completo en la galería, los ojos de Tweek se abrieron sorprendidos

-¡Craig!-

Grito feliz y aliviado de encontrar al azabache, corrió de inmediato hacia al pelinegro y se arrodillo junto a él en el suelo

-¿Tweek?-

-gha…si, ngh ¡estas herido!-

-estoy bien…no es nada mortal-

-¿no? Ugh…pero sí parece que te pasó el tren por encima- respondió el rubio mientras desataba al bandido

-escuche un disparo ¿Qué está pasando afuera?-

-no lo sé, el plan consistía en esperar a que Ruby hablara con su padre, pero…-

-¿¡Ruby está aquí!?-

-si…ella fue quien planeo esto-

-¿pero cómo pudieron dejarla venir? Ahora lo que va a pasar es que nos van a matar a todos y ese desgraciado se la va a llevar de regreso a Alabama ¡se va a salir con la suya!-

-Ruby estará bien-

-¡no lo digas como si no interesara!-

-¡diablos Craig! Ugh… ¿de verdad estas peleando porque vinimos a rescatarte?-

-no estoy peleando, solo creo que fue pésima idea dejar que Ruby se metiera a la boca del lobo-

-¡ella fue quien asi lo propuso! Ngh, dijo que hablaría con su padre…y que si las cosas salían bien no tendría que haber ningún enfrentamiento-

-¿ja, si escuchaste los disparos hace un momento, no?-

-si-

-Tweek, es imposible salir de esto sin enfrentamientos de por medio…hasta cierto punto me hubiese gustado que no vinieran a rescatarme, es peligroso y yo estoy harto de que mis amigos mueran por mi culpa-

-Craig-

-no quiero que te pase nada malo Tweek, ni a Ruby ni a ninguno de mis escasos amigos, hubiera preferido que se fueran lejos-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras se miraban a los ojos, siendo iluminados pobremente por la lámpara que tenían al lado, Tweek se acercó hasta el pelinegro, depositando un corto y pequeño beso en sus heridos labios

-Craig, cada uno de nosotros apoyo el plan de Ruby porque entendimos lo mucho que le importas como para querer arriesgarse así, de alguna manera todos sentimos lo mismo, no podíamos solo irnos y dejarte a tu suerte ¿eres nuestro líder, no? y aunque todos lo hubieran hecho yo no hubiera podido hacerlo, quiero estar contigo Craig…aunque hoy sea nuestro último día-

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse en un beso más profundo, débilmente las manos de Tucker viajaron hasta las caderas del rubio y lo atrajo hacia él, mientras Tweek enredaba sus delgados dedos en las hebras obscuras del otro chico

 _Tú me haces sentir tantas cosas_

oo00oo

" _¿Dejaras a Craig, me lo juras?"_

Thomas caminaba con su pistola en mano, iba a prisa para terminar lo que había dejado empezado, porque a pesar de la inesperada llegada de Ruby y el juramento de que solo se irían dejando todo atrás, Thomas se negaba a hacerlo, su odio le impedía solo irse y perdonar la vida de Craig, tenía que matarlo a como diera lugar

-¡Thomas!-

La voz de su cómplice lo detuvo a medio camino, Thomas se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a Scott que estaba armado al igual que el

-escuche disparos, dime que está sucediendo-

-el primer disparo puedo asegurar que fue de la pistola de Trent, estoy seguro de que atrapo a alguien merodeando por aquí ¿lo ves? Tu hija posiblemente los atrajo hasta aquí-

-no culpes a mi hija de nada-

-ella es fiel a su hermano, no me sorprendería que estuviera aquí solo para traicionarte-

Molesto por esas palabras Thomas avanzo unos pasos hacia Scott y lo tomo bruscamente del cuello de la camisa, haciéndolo levantarse sobre la punta de sus pies

-mi hija me ama, ella sería incapaz de hacer algo en mi contra-

-llevo tiempo viéndola junto a su hermano y parece serle muy leal- Le respondió Scott dándole un manotazo a Thomas para que le soltara - ¿no te parece raro que tu hija haya venido a buscarte hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?-

-…-

-no te dejes llevar por sentimentalismos, piensa fríamente y define tus prioridades ¿no querías matar al bastardo de tu hijastro?-

-voy a matarlo-

-¿aunque eso afecte a tu hija?-

-ella…ella no tiene por qué enterarse-

-hazlo entonces, tengo un plan para que salgas impunemente-

-¿Qué plan?-

-tengo dinamita, pensaba usarla para volar el pueblo, pero al parecer ya no será así, ahora planeo acabar con Craig Tucker y todo su sequito de idiotas de una vez por todas-

-¿Cómo?-

-dejaremos que se adentren a la mina, nosotros saldremos y bueno…el final del plan es obvio-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-una hora máximo, necesito acomodar los explosivos en lugares clave, así como acabar con el puerco de Cartman-

-perfecto, una hora es más que suficiente para matar al bastardo y salir con mi hija de aquí-

-muy bien, entonces nos vemos en cuarenta minutos en la entrada-

-bien-

Ambos pelirrojos se separaron y fueron a realizar sus trabajos pendientes, en silencio, y escondidos en un recoveco de la gran mina, se encontraban Clyde y Bebe, los cuales ahora tenían que advertir a sus amigos del nuevo plan de Tenorman

oo00oo

-¿sabes dónde están Cartman y Craig?-

-en las ultimas galerías del ala derecha-

Stan, Kyle y Heidi se encontraban ya en la entrada de la mina, en el camino se habían encargado de contarle al sheriff toda la información que tenían respecto a Scott y Thomas, y aunque Stan aún se encontraba dudoso de su versión de los hechos, les otorgo el beneficio de la duda, ayudándolos en su misión de rescate y traicionando el acuerdo que había pactado con Tenorman y Tucker, empezaron a adentrarse por los obscuros y húmedos túneles de la mina, al llegar a medio camino el sonido de unos pasos los alerto

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto Stan apuntando al frente

Kyle enfoco la lámpara hacía en frente y la luz ilumino el delgado cuerpo femenino de Ruby Tucker, la cual alzaba las manos en señal de paz

-soy yo-

-Ruby ¿Qué estás haciendo solo por aquí?- pregunto Heidi mientras se acercaban y Stan bajaba el arma

-mi padre salió a ver qué pasaba a los alrededores, yo también quise hacerlo, díganme ¿Qué mierdas paso afuera? Escuche disparos-

-nosotros también –contesto Kyle- no sabemos exactamente quien lo hizo-

-¿pero porque empezar a disparar? Les dije claramente que me dejaran hablar con mi padre-

-Ruby, aunque nosotros no hayamos empezado a disparar toma en cuenta que tu padre no es el único aquí, Scott y Trent Boyett también andan cerca, a ellos no se les puede hablar, ellos pudieron iniciar el ataque-

-tsk… ¿Quién más anda cerca? ¿Y Tweek?-

-él, Clyde y Bebe entraron primero, deben estar buscando a Craig y a Cartman, Butters y Kenny quedaron de cubrirlos desde el exterior-

-¿y él que hace aquí?- pregunto la joven refiriéndose a Stan

-estoy aquí para acabar con toda esta mierda- respondió Stan con voz seca

-así es Ruby –dijo Heidi- el sheriff va a ayudarnos, él sabe dónde están Craig y Cartman-

-tsk…que haga lo que quiera, aquí todos hacen lo que quieren-

-vamos entonces, es por el lado derecho-

Stan empezó a caminar y Heidi fue tras él, Ruby se disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando sintió que Kyle la detenía tomándola del hombro

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nicole me pidió que te entregara esto –

Le dijo entregándole el carcaj de flechas con el arco y un revolver, la chica los tomo en cuanto los vio, acomodando en arco en su espalda y el revolver en su cinturón

-gracias…Kyle-

-¿crees que los necesites?-

-¿puedo elegir?-

-¡Kyle, vienes!- grito Stan cortando al conversación de los pelirrojos, quienes de inmediato se apresuraron en ir hacia el sheriff

oo00oo

-ngh…sería más fácil si te cargara en mi espalda-

-puedo caminar, Tweek-

-eres muy orgulloso-

Le respondió Tweek mientras sostenía al más alto de la cadera y pasaba su brazo tras su nuca para ayudarle a caminar, muy a pesar de las protesta de Tucker, Tweek podía ver que no se encontraba precisamente bien, tenía la cara hinchada por los golpes, la nariz rota, y mucha sangre seca en la ropa, a duras penas podía caminar recargado en Tweek

-¿Qué se supone que haremos?-

-lo primero es salir de aquí, ugh…te llevare a un lugar seguro y después regresare por si hace falta ayuda con Cartman-

-quiero que tengas cuidado con…con esos hijos de puta, Scott está loco, y Thomas es un maldito desquiciado, y…también necesito un favor-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-protege a Ruby, por favor-

-…-

-¿Tweek?-

-Ruby tal vez no necesite de mi protección-

-Ruby es…-

-Ruby ya no es una niña, Craig…tal vez tú no quieras verlo pero ella se convierte en una mujer fuerte cada día que pasa, fue ella quien te salvo el culo la primera vez que nos vimos e incluso ahora es quien planeo todo esto-

-je…y se supone que iba a ser yo quien la protegiera-

-confía un poco más en ella-

-¿tú confías en ella?-

-si… -respondió el rubio para después sonreír con burla-al menos es más centrada que tú, ngh, si no existieras tu posiblemente me hubiera enamorado de ella-

-eso ni en un millón de años, Tweek Tweak-

-¿celoso, Craig Tucker?-

-cretino-

-ugh…idiota-

Ambos rieron un poco y siguieron caminando a paso lento entre los obscuros túneles de la mina, ajenos a que Thomas rondaba por el mismo sitio, Cartman luchaba por desatarse de sus ataduras, Clyde y Bebe buscaban desesperadamente alertar a sus amigos, Stan, Heidi, Kyle y Ruby también andaban por la enorme mina, a las afueras Leopold trataba de curar la herida de Kenneth y Scott se encargaba de instalar los explosivos, varias barras de dinamita acomodadas estratégicamente que se encargarían de destruir todo a su paso.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy

Sayonara!


	39. El final de la bestia

A quienes me sigan por Wattpad sabrán ya que es lo que pasa aquí... este es técnicamente el ultimo capitulo de Arrow, y el llegar aquí me provoca gran satisfacción, de verdad gracias por apoyar esta historia hasta su final, haciendo mención especial de quienes le dieron favorite o follow, y por supuesto, de quienes cada capitulo dejaban un comentario, teorias o simples palabras de aliento que me animaron mucho en su tiempo, no hace falta mencionar quienes fueron, ustedes lo saben muy bien, aquellos que aparecían al inicio con su nombre en letra negrita y cálidos saludos, a ustedes, en especial, les mando un abrazo :D y bueno, como siempre dejo la misma advertencia

 **Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es obra original de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

 **ARROW**

Thomas caminaba cautelosamente por el obscuro túnel que lo llevara hasta su hijastro, caminaba como lo haría un depredador con su presa, confiado, lento y seguro, creyendo que al llegar al lugar indicado podría descargar su ira de una vez por todas y darle fin a esa vida que tanto molestaba a la suya, mas sin embargo cuando llego a la galería y vio el vació en ella sus cejas se fruncieron, su rostro adopto una expresión colérica y el arma que tenía en sus manos fue apretada con furia

-¡DEMONIOS!-

Grito con infinita molestia y frustración, regreso sobre sus pasos casi corriendo, pensando cómo es que u presa pudo haber escapado, Thomas estaba más que furioso, sus dientes se apretaban entre ellos con rabia, tenía que encontrar a Craig, tenía que hacerlo antes de que se reencontrara con Ruby y de nuevo le llenara la cabeza con tonterías, tenía que encontrar al mal nacido y hacerle pagar por picarle el orgullo, tenía que encontrar y destrozarlo, tenía que matar a Craig

oo00oo

-¡Gracias a dios, por fin los encontramos!-

Kyle, Stan, Heidi y Ruby se detuvieron a medio camino cuando encontraron a la pareja de Clyde y Bebe, ambos parecían agitados y aliviados de ver a sus cómplices

-¿paso algo?- pregunto Kyle

-debemos encontrar a Cartman y a Craig de inmediato –respondió Clyde- el loco de Scott piensa volar la mina con nosotros dentro-

-¿qué?- pregunto Stan atónito- eso es imposible, esta mina no tiene dinamita, está fuera de funciones-

-pues Scott trajo sus propios explosivos –contesto Bebe- nosotros lo escuchamos mientras hablaba con Thomas Tucker, en estos momentos Thomas va a hasta para matarlo Craig y Scott debe estar acomodando la dinamita, según dijo la detonarían un menos de una hora-

-¿hace cuando escucharon eso?- pregunto Stan

-hace como quince minutos...-respondió Clyde

-entonces nos queda a lo mucho media hora, ahora no solo se trata de encontrar a Cartman o a Craig, tenemos que detener a Scott-

-¿dónde está Tweek?- pregunto Ruby

-nos tuvimos que separar para buscar mas rápido –hablo Bebe- esta mina está llena de túneles y galerías, es como un laberinto obscuro y buscar no es tan fácil-

-¿y creen que Tweek haya encontrado a Craig?- pregunto Heidi

-queremos creer que si...pero si Thomas Tucker los encuentra no podemos garantizar que se encuentren bien-

-¿entonces qué haremos?- cuestiono Heidi a lo que tan respondió después de meditar unos segundos

-tenemos el tiempo limitado y muchas cosas por hacer, yo creo que lo mejor será dividirnos en parejas-

-¿dividirnos otra vez?- hablo Clyde – ¿no sería mejor trabajar en equipo?

-no está en ocasión –empezó a explicar el sheriff- movernos todos juntos no nos llevara muy lejos y el tiempo está en nuestra contra, tal y como dijo Bebe, este lugar es como un laberinto y solo los que somos de aquí lo conocemos más o menos bien, Ruby, Heidi y tu no saldrían de aquí en un buen rato si se perdieran-

-¿qué sugieres?- pregunto Ruby

-parejas conformadas de alguien que conozca la mina y un refuerzo, una que vaya a la galería donde se supone esta Craig, otra a la de Cartman, otra a buscar el detonante de la dinamita y evitar que Scott nos vuele en pedazos, también otra que busque a Tweek, Kenny o Butters para avisarles de los planes de Tenorman y salir de aquí-

-muy bien –asintió Kyle- yo podría ir a buscar al gordo de Cartman, solo dime qué camino tomar-

-¡yo te acompaño!- se ofreció Heidi de inmediato

-muy bien, entonces Kyle y Heidi irán a buscar a Cartman-

-yo quiero ir por mi hermano – expreso Ruby

-bien, yo te acompañare entonces –le respondió Stan- Clyde y Bebe, ustedes busquen en lo que resta de la mina, busquen si Tweek, Kenny o Butters andan cerca y díganles todo-

-tengan cuidado todos –les hablo Bebe –puede que Trent Boyett también ande por aquí-

-y una última cosa – menciono el joven sheriff- debe de existir una red que conecte la dinamita por todo este lugar, pongan atención si ven hilos por algún túnel, de ser así síganlos y los llevaran hasta el detonador, lo ideal sería cortar el hilo superior y evitar la explosión-

-estaremos atentos- respondió Clyde y todos asintieron-

-muy bien, entonces vamos y recuerden salir todos de aquí en menos de media hora...nos veremos en las afueras de la mina-

El grupo asintió en silencio, nadie quiso asegurar que así seria, la misión era casi suicida y los peligros estaban en todas partes, Stan les dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar a las galerías y que rutas tomar, todos se miraron entre ellos como si fuera la última vez y cada pareja tomo su camino

oo00oo

Hasta la última barra de dinamita había sido colocada en el lugar preciso para hacer volar la mina y sepultarla en sus cimientos, Scott se limpio el sudor de la frente y sonrió con satisfacción por su trabajo, encargándose de revisar también el hilo central de la red, cerciorándose de que estuviera reforzado y fuera muy difícil cortarlo, no había forma, había sido muy meticuloso en el proceso, tomo la mediana caja que era el detonador y lo cargo con mucho cuidado hasta llevarlo tres galerías mas al fondo, justo donde se encontraba su medio hermano, en cuanto Eric lo vio entrar a la galería con el detonador un horrible escalofrió le recorrió la espalda

-¿hola de nuevo, marrano?-

-¿que...demonios?-

-¿te gusta mi juguete? En unos cuantos minutos voy a hacerte volar con él a ti y a todos tus estúpidos amiguitos-

-¿mis amiguitos?- pregunto con dificultad, se encontraba ya tan débil y cansado que hasta hablar le dolía

-o a los de Tucker, no lo sé, pero este lugar se lleno de ratas gracias a la mocosa hija de Tucker-

-¿Ruby?-

-sí , esa pequeña perra –

Respondió Scott mientras ponía cuidadosamente el detonador en el suelo y le daba la espalda a Cartman, caminado entre la galería, pateando con sus botas las botellas vacías de licor, caminando hasta unas bolsas de cuero que se encontraban ahí, comenzó a revisar su contenido y de reojo Eric pudo ver que se trataba de oro, joyas y otras cosas de valor

-no sabes con que gusto mataría a esa mocosa...aunque antes de eso me divertiría un poco con ella, lástima que su padre la quiera viva- Scott acomodo las bolsas de cuero en su espalda y saco su revólver apuntando hacia Eric y disparándole en la pantorrilla– ¿pensaste que te mataría y ya? Ja, claro que no, quiero que te quedes aquí y vivas tus últimos minutos pensando en que vas a morir hecho pedazos-

-eres...un puto loco, Scott-

-gracias, fue obra de tu madre, es hora de irme marrano, tal vez algún día nos encontremos en el infierno-

oo00oo

Stan y Ruby había ido casi corriendo al lugar donde se supone se encontraría Craig, llegando en solo unos cuantos minutos después y llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que ya no había nadie ahí, aunque era fácil suponer que ahí había estado, la soga cortada y los rastros de sangre así lo indicaban

-lo mejor que podemos hacer es regresar –sugirió Stan

-¿solo así?-

-Craig no está, sería una pérdida de tiempo quedarnos aquí-

-¡pero...-

-si Tweek logro sacarlo de aquí es probable que vayan a la salida y se encuentren con Bebe y Clyde, a menos claro de que Thomas Tucker los encontrara primero-

-mi padre no hará nada- respondo la chica en un murmullo inseguro

-¿qué?-

-mi padre me prometió que no haría nada contra Craig, hice que me lo jurara para poder irnos los dos juntos de aquí-

-¿y puedes asegurar que mantendrá su promesa?-

-...-

-mira, no tenemos tiempo para hablar de esto, ¿recuerdas el camino que tomamos para llegar aquí?-

-si-

-regresa al punto donde nos encontramos y una vez ahi quiero que te dirijas a la salida de la mina-

-¿qué?

-es lo más seguro, tu presencia peligra en este lugar-

-pero yo...-

-hazlo, es una orden de la autoridad-

-¿que harás tu "señor autoridad"?-

Antes de que Stan respondiera un disparo hizo eco a lo lejos, el sheriff se dio cuenta de que venía en dirección de donde estaba Cartman y rápidamente saco su pistola

-yo iré junto a Kyle y Heidi, tu haz lo que digo y sal de aquí ¿de acuerdo?-

-tsk-

-pregunte... ¿de acuerdo?-

-sí, si eso hare- respondió de mala manera la pelirroja

Ambos salieron de la galería y caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta donde se tendrían que separar, Ruby camino en dirección de un túnel que la llevaría al punto de encuentro y después a la salida, a penas la perdió de vista Stan se apresuro en ir a ayudar a su mejor amigo y a la novicia, cuando se aseguro de que el sheriff ya se había ido, Ruby regreso, ajustando el carcaj en su espalda, asegurando el revólver en su cinturón, sabía que no le quedaban más de veinte minutos para ir a la salida, pero tenía que apresurarse para encontrar a su hermano o a su padre

oo00oo

El balazo se escucho demasiado cerca, Kyle y Heidi se apresuraron a llegar a la galería encontrándose que la brutal escena, Eric tirado en el suelo, lleno de sangre y en un estado deplorable, Scott con el arma en la mano y el detonador a unos cuantos metros de el

-eres...un puto loco, Scott-

-gracias, fue obra de tu madre, es hora de irme marrano, tal vez algún día nos encontremos en el infierno-

Kyle se apresuro en sacar su arma lo más rápido que pudo y apunto a Scott con ella

-¡alto ahí!- grito atrayendo la atención de ambos hermanos, uno le miro con alivio, el otro con molestia- ¡suelta el arma, Scott!-

-vaya...las ratas llegaron hasta aquí- respondió el pelirrojo sin soltar el arma ni dejar de apuntar a Cartman-

-¡dije que soltaras el arma!-

-estas estúpido si crees que te voy a obedecer ¿soltar el arma? ¿Acaso crees que yo me desarmaría solo? –

-haz lo que te ordeno o si no...-

\- ¿si no que, me dispararas? ¿Tu?- pregunto Scott con una sonrisa cargada de burla- te conozco Kyle Broflovski, eres de ese tipo de persona "decente" que no mataría a nadie, no tienes las agallas ni intención de hacerlo ¿o me equivoco?-

-tú mataste a mis padres-

-en realidad fue Thomas Tucker-

-lastimaste a mi hermano, has asesinado a cientos de personas aquí-

-sí, soy una mierda ¿pero que harás? ¿Matarme? ¿Tu moralidad te lo permite?-

Kyle miro con seriedad al otro pelirrojo por varios segundos, viéndose reflejado en esos ojos que brillaban como los de una serpiente, su mano tembló, se sentía intimidado por esa fuerte presencia de Scott, tenía razón, él no podía matar a nadie

-¡DISPARALE DE UNA VEZ, CABRON JUDIO!-

El grito de Cartman saco a Kyle de su trance, el cual de inmediato dejo de temblar y reforzó su agarre en el revólver, apuntando a la cabeza de Scott

-tienes razón, yo no podría matar...pero a un inocente, y tu eres escoria, le hare un favor al mundo y lo librare de ti-

Scott frunció el ceño y dejo de apuntar a Cartman, cambiando rápidamente de dirección la punta de su cañón, apuntando al detonador

-si te atreves a disparar todos volaremos en pedazos-

-no...No serias capaz-

-¿no? pruébame...-

La tensión en el ambiente era insoportable, Kyle apuntando a Scott, Scott al detonador, Eric y Heidi con los nervios de punta, respirar costaba en ese lugar

-baja el arma -ordeno Scott- bájala o disparo-

-si lo haces tú también morirás-

-¿acaso no lo has comprendido? mi vida me importa una mierda, yo no tengo nada que perder, y si voy morir no lo hare solo, me los llevare a todos conmigo al infierno-

-Kyle... -se acerco Heidi al pelirrojo, tomándole del hombro y hablándole con tono de suplica- baja el arma, el habla en serio-

-pero...-

-hazle caso a la monja o todos volaremos en pedazos-

Kyle lo pensó unos segundos más y termino accediendo, bajando el arma lentamente ante la mirada arrogante de Scott, preocupada de Cartman y seria de Heidi

-muy bien, ahora déjala en el suelo y después patéala hacia mi- Kyle lo hizo, subiendo las manos al igual que Heidi -pongan sus manos en la nuca y caminen hacia acá, no intenten nada raro o lo van a lamentar-

Heidi y Kyle caminaron con sus manos puestas en la nuca, caminaron hacia el interior de la galería mientras Scott les apuntaba con su revólver, quedaron parados junto al herido Cartman, cuya mirada parecía haber perdido toda fe de salvarse de su negro destino, una vez que Scott los vio a los tres en un solo sitio bajo el arma, dándose vuelta solo unos segundos para tomar el detonador e intentar salir de la galería, en el momento que lo hizo una bala rozo peligrosamente su oreja derecha, haciéndole sangrar levemente y aturdiéndolo al grado de la sordera, volteo de inmediato a donde estaban sus tres rehenes y se sorprendió enormemente al ver a la joven monja apuntarle con un arma, se sintió estúpido al haberla subestimado, de inmediato busco su propia pistola y quiso apuntar hacia la chica, pero Kyle Broflovski se abalanzo contra el llevándolo al suelo, los dos pelirrojos comenzaron a pelear y forcejear mientras Heidi se apresuraba en liberar a Eric, horrorizándose de paso al presenciar los golpes y mutilación que había pasado el castaño a manos de su medio hermano

-¿estás bien?- pregunto nerviosa

-he estado mejor- respondió el castaño con una débil sonrisa

La pelea entre Scott y Kyle era encarnizada, ambos golpeaban y pateaban mientras rodaban por el suelo de la galería, haciéndose sangrar mutuamente, una vez que Cartman estuvo completamente desatado Heidi presto su atención a los pelirrojos, tenía el revólver en la mano pero se movían tan rápido ante sus ojos que no sabía qué hacer

-¿dispararas?-

-podría herir a Kyle-

-pero hay que matar a ese bastardo de Scott-

-entonces habrá que separarlos-

-¿cómo?-

Heidi lo pensó un momento y sus ojos buscaron en la galería algo con lo que pudiera golpear a Tenorman y ayudar a Kyle, pero no parecía haber nada cerca, en medio de la pelea Scott soltó un fuerte golpe en el estomago del judío que le hizo doblarse del dolor por unos segundos, tiempo que por supuesto Scott aprovecho para seguir golpeándolo y ganar ventaja, quedando sobre Kyle

-mala idea intentar atacarme- dijo Scott mientras asestaba un golpe en el rostro de Kyle, rompiéndole la nariz- ustedes no pueden hacer nada contra mi-

-nhg- se quejo Kyle mientras intentaba cubrir su rostro de los golpes del otro

-¡voy a matarlos a todos!-

-¡YA BASTA!-

El grito de Heidi resonó histérico en la galería, en un arranque de adrenalina la chica se levanto de a un lado Cartman y tomo lo primero que su mano encontró en el suelo, una botella de licor vacía que golpeo contra el suelo, provocando que lo bordes rotos se alzaran filosos en dirección de Scott, la novicia corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaban los pelirrojos y con saña encajo la botella rota en la espalda de Scott, haciéndolo gritar por el dolor

-¡MALDITA PERRA!-

Scott volteo y dirigió un furioso puño hacia el rostro de Heidi, partiéndole el labio, la chica cayó de rodillas mientras sostenía aun la botella rota, Scott se abalanzo contra ella y la recostó bajo el en el suelo, intentando ahorcarla, Heidi intentando defenderse lo mejor que podía movió sus manos desesperadamente, elevando la botella y encajándola justo en el ojo de izquierdo de Tenorman, donde la sangre empezó a brotar

-¡ARGHHH!-

El grito de Scott fue ensordecedor, retiro sus manos de cuello de Heidi para llevarlas a rostro, sintiendo los sangre resbalar por la mejilla y su ojo a punto de salir de su cuenca, Cartman aprovechando la situación se arrastro un poco hacia donde Heidi había tirado su revólver, tomándolo con la mano que aún conservaba todos sus dedos, levanto la pistola y apunto torpemente hacia su medio hermano, disparo dos veces sin poder acertar, las balas perdidas se impactaron en las rocas de aquel lugar, mas sin embargo en la tercera ocasión apunto con mas precisión y dio justo en el estomago del pelirrojo, en cuento Scott sintió el impacto se quedo estático sobre Heidi

-¡Heidi!- De inmediato Kyle corrió a quitar al otro pelirrojo de encima de la chica, tirándolo al suelo -Heidi...Heidi ¿estás bien?-

-si...si -respondió la chica mientras tosía un poco

Cartman volvió a apuntar a su medio hermano, cuyo cuerpo estaba tirado boca abajo y parecía desangrarse, jalo el gatillo buscando rematarlo pero ningún disparo salió, lo intento un par de veces más pero de igual forma no paso nada, se dio cuenta entonces que la pistola estaba vacía

-Cartman ¿qué haces? -pregunto Kyle una vez que ayudo a Heidi a levantarse

-voy a rematar a ese maldito-

-ya esta lo suficiente muerto como para eso, salgamos de aquí, tenemos el tiempo medido-

-pero...-

-Eric, vamos- le dijo Heidi caminando hacia el junto a Kyle para ayudarle a levantarse

El castaño chasqueo la lengua y acepto la ayuda de los otros, levantándose a duras penas y empezando a caminar con mucha dificultad, pasaron junto al cuerpo de Scott que seguía inerte en el suelo, Eric lo escupió con desprecio y se apresuraron en salir de ahí

oo00oo

-¿quien habrá sido?-

-no lo sé, pero más nos vale salir de aquí pronto-

-ngh...Estamos cerca de la salida-

Tweek y Craig se habían detenido por unos momentos al escuchar varios disparos dentro de la mina, pero al provenir de la dirección opuesta supieron que no era muy cercano a ellos, Tweek acomodo el brazo de Craig tras su nuca y siguió ayudándole a avanzar

-¿te encontraste a alguien mientras ibas por mí?-

-yo venía con Bebe y Cyde, pero nos separamos en un cruce...ngh, fue de verdad una suerte que te encontrara tan rápido-

-tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-

-¿como de qué?-

-como si...-

Las palabras de Craig fueron cortadas por un disparo en su dirección, el cual fue a dar justo en Tweek y lo hizo tambalear al punto de que ambos cayeron al suelo

-¡TWEEK!-

-ngh...me dio en un hombro- respondió el rubio llevando su mano a su hombro izquierdo

-¿pero quién?-

Craig llevo su mirada hasta el lugar de donde había provenido el disparo, y entre las penumbras pudo vislumbrar como poco a poco la imponente figura de Thomas Tucker se hacía presente, el cual viéndolo desde el suelo se veía aun más alto e intimidante

-oh...- dijo el pelirrojo con voz fría mientras sostenía su revólver- parece que falle-

oo00oo

Ruby había escuchado ya varios disparos, pero el ultimo parecía haber sido más cerca de ella que los otros, por mera precaución ajusto el revólver en su cinturón, tomo el arco y puso una flecha en posición por si "alguien" se interponía en su camino, camino sigilosamente y pegada a las paredes del túnel, llegando a uno donde se veía una luz al final, la chica camino con algo de miedo y una vez que llego casi hasta donde estaba la luz se escondió tras una esquina de piedra, asomándose en lo que parecía una galería pobremente iluminada, su sorpresa fue grande cuando ahí dentro vio a su padre de espaldas, y frente a él se encontraban Tweek y Craig, ambos en el suelo y heridos

-oh...parece que falle-

Ruby sintió un escalofrió al escuchar a su padre decir esas palabras, las había dicho de una manera tan fría que daba miedo, Ruby se quedo observando en su sitio mientras veía a su padre apuntar a su hermano y a Tweek

-ngh, hijo de puta-

-hare como que no escuche eso, no estoy interesado en ti, lárgate y déjame matar a este bastardo-

-el no es ningún bastardo-

-ES un bastardo, nacido de un error y con la sangre de un cualquiera-

-la sangre del único amor de mi madre-

-perro malnacido... debí haberte matado en cuanto naciste, debí haberte clavado una bala la cabeza como lo hice con tu padre-

Ruby se llevo la mano a la boca al escuchar esas palabras, su padre sonaba como un asesino ruin y despiadado

-lárgate ahora mismo-

-ugh...no iré a ninguna parte, si quieres hacerle algo a Craig ¡lo harás sobre mi cadáver!-

-Tweek...- intervino Craig- vete, ve y pide ayuda-

-¡no! no voy a dejarte aquí con... ¡con esta bestia!-

-Tweek, por favor-

-vaya muestra de afecto más nauseabunda- rio Thomas con burla- está bien, los matare a ambos-

Apenas dijo esas palabras y levanto su arma contra los chicos, un desgarrador grito se escucho detrás de él, Thomas volteo y se encontró con su hija, cuyos ojos estaban llorosos

-¡NO! Papa, por favor...papi no lo hagas-

-¿¡Ruby!?-

Los tres hombres se sorprendieron de ver ahí a la jovencita, la cual de inmediato fue hasta su padre y lo abrazo, haciendo que este bajara el arma

-Ruby-

-papá, por favor no hagas esto...por favor-

-Ruby, corazón, sal de aquí, esta mina no es segura-

-¡pero papá!-

-RUBY ¡hazme caso!-

-¡tú me prometiste que dejarías esto por la paz! me juraste que dejarías a Craig y nos iríamos juntos-

-nos iremos juntos bebe, pero antes tengo que terminar con esto-

-¿¡que!? ¡NO! tú me habías dicho que no harías nada malo-

-no lo entiendes Ruby-

-¡no! ¡Eres tu quien no lo entiende! a mi madre no le hubiera gustado presenciar esto ¿qué importa si Craig no es tu hijo? es el hijo de mi madre, la mujer que según tu amaste más que a nadie, eso debería bastar para olvidar tu absurdo rencor y dejarle vivir, Craig realmente no te ha hecho nada malo-

-¡te aparto de mi lado!-

-¡yo quise ir con él!-

-te ha llenado la cabeza con estupideces-

-el no me llenado la cabeza con nada, todo lo que digo es lo que realmente pienso, lo que sale de mi misma-

-no sabes lo que dices-

-si lo sé, y digo que Craig que es el mejor hermano que pude haber tenido-

-cállate-

-no, ya me canse de callar, padre por fin te diré que me fui de tu lado porque en cuanto mama murió pude ver lo triste que fue su vida a tu lado y el cruel rechazo con el que siempre trataste a Craig, me di cuenta de lo egoísta y mezquino que eres... ¡ERES UN HOMBRE MUY CRUEL!-

-¡CALLATE!-

La sonora cachetada hizo eco en el lugar, Ruby cayó al suelo con la mejilla enrojecida y las lagrimas cristalizando sus ojos azules, Craig tembló de rabia al presenciar esa escena, pero Tweek lo detuvo antes de que se levantara y cometiera alguna locura, Thomas miro a su hija primero con severidad y después con culpa, había perdido los estribos y ahora se encontraba arrepentido por golpear a su hija, mas sin embargo pensó que no había sido culpa de ellos dos, Ruby estaba equivocada y el había perdido la paciencia, no había sido culpa de ellos, era culpa de Craig, siempre era culpa de Craig, como cuando peleaba con Laura y él le daba un mal golpe también era por culpa de Craig, Craig era quien ponía a las dos mujeres de su vida en su contra

-todo esto es tu culpa...- murmuro con ira mientras volteaba a ver a Craig -tu envenenaste a mi hija, la pusiste en mi contra-

Thomas le dio a espalda a Ruby y saco su pistola para apuntar a Craig, el cual fue abrazado por Tweek para intentar protegerle lo más posible, los ojos de Ruby se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar así a su padre, sintiéndose como estúpida al creer que el cumpliría su juramento y se iría con ella perdonando a Craig, ahora le quedaba más que claro que el rencor de Thomas era más grande que el amor que decía tenerle

 _Padre..._

La chica sollozo y su mano sostuvo el arco que se encontraba a su lado, tomando un flecha del carcaj que se encontraba en su espalda, le dolía, era un dolor insoportable el que se instalaba en un pecho y le ahogaba en forma recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos donde su padre comía pasteles con ella, le trenzaba el cabello con delicadeza, le contaba cuentos antes de dormir, recuerdos donde también cabalgaba a lado de Craig, cazaban juntos y competían por el amor de Tweek

 _Por favor..._

Su vista estaba nublada por las lagrimas, pero aun así podía distinguir la gran espalda frente a ella, grande, imponente, la figura de Thomas Tucker, el hombre que alguna vez ella admiro y amo más que a nadie en el mundo, su héroe convertido ahora en una colosal bestia que estaba a punto de asesinar a su amado hermano y a su primer amor, Ruby dejo caer sus lagrimas, aclarando su vista, tensando el arco, apuntando la flecha, dejando que volara a una velocidad vertiginosa y atravesara ese pecho donde ella había descansado tantas veces siendo pequeña

 _Padre, por favor...deja de hacer tanto daño_

Thomas dejo caer el revólver que sostenía en su mano, el cual cayó de forma pesada justo en frente de Craig y Tweek, que miraban la escena con total asombro, Thomas miro su pecho y vio la punta de flecha que le atravesaba el corazón, una enorme mancha roja teñía su camisa blanca y un hilillo de sangre corrió por su boca, volteo hacia atrás y vio a Ruby llorando, empuñando el arco con fuerza

-mi bebe...-

Susurro con su último aliento de vida para después caer muerto, Ruby grito del dolor y mas lagrimas fluyeron de su rostro, estaba devastada, Craig lo supo, buscando la forma para levantarse fue ayudado por Tweek, así cuando los dos estuvieron cerca de Ruby la abrazaron para consolarla, un abrazo fuerte al punto de resultar doloroso

oo00oo

-¿qué demonios?-

-Stan, que bueno que te encontramos- se alegro Kyle al ver a su mejor amigo

-¿qué demonios les paso?-

-una pelea a muerte con el hijo de puta de Scott- respondió Eric que era ayudado a caminar por Heidi y Kyle

-¿dónde está?-

-en la galería donde estaba Eric...muerto-

-¿lo mataron?-

-Cartman le disparo, Heidi lo desangro...se quedo inerte en el suelo-

-y el detonador también esta ahí -informo Cartman para interés de Stan

-muy bien, salgan de aquí...yo iré a revisar y a cortar el detonador-

-¿puedes solo?- pregunto Kyle

-soy el sheriff, Kyle -respondió Stan con una sonrisa melancólica -ese es mi trabajo-

El trió asintió y optaron por ir a la salida, mas sin embargo Kyle se detuvo unos momentos para hablarle a Stan

-te veré afuera-

-sí, ya vete...el gordo necesita atención medica- respondió Stan

-nos vemos, Stan-

-nos vemos, Kyle-

Stan corrió hacia la galería a toda prisa para buscar el detonador, si bien Scott posiblemente ya estaría muerto y nadie detonaría la dinamita, no estaba de más acabar con esa última amenaza

oo00oo

Ya había pasado poco más de una hora desde todos habían entrado a la mina, Clyde y Bebe se encontraban en la entrada junto a Butters y un herido Kenny, estaban preocupados por sus amigos y esperaban que salieran pronto antes de tener que tomar otras medidas

-¡muy bien! si nadie sale en el siguiente minuto voy a entrar ahí con dinamita o no- exclamo Clyde desesperado

-no hagas tonterías -dijo Bebe- ellos tienen que salir, estoy segura de que en cualquier momento lo harán-

-¿cuánto tiempo dijiste que dieron para detonar la dinamita?- pregunto Kenny mientras sostenía una improvisada venda en su abdomen

-cuarenta y cinco minutos aproximadamente- respondió Bebe

-ha pasado más tiempo que eso, es obvio que la dinamita fue detenida, posiblemente ellos estén bien-

-¡alguien viene!- grito Butters alertando a los otros, quienes se pusieron en guardia en caso de que fuera un enemigo

-son...-Clyde entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor

-¡Kyle, Heidi! –grito Bebe con gusto para después mirar a Cartman –y el gordo-

-hey, te escuche puta-

-lo sé, culón – sonrió Bebe con cierta burla aunque carente de malicia, Eric comprendió y mostro una sonrisa de medio lado, hasta él se alegraba de ver a Bebe

-¡salchichas, Eric! ¡Tu mano!- grito Butters horrorizado

-ya lo sé pendejo, fue culpa del maldito colorado ese-

-una tortura típica de Scott –dijo Kenny mirando la mano- es un cabron sádico ¿qué paso adentro?-

-yo fui rescatado por Heidi y el judío, matamos a Scott-

-¿donde están los demás?- pregunto Bebe

-no lo sabemos, pero ya deberían de estar aquí, Stan solo fue a desactivar el detonador-

-esperemos que llegue pronto entonces- susurro Clyde –pero si no llegan en dos minutos yo mismo entrare ahí-

Stan llego hasta la galería, encontrando vidrios de botellas rotas, mucha sangre, el detonador listo para usarse, pero nada de Scott, cosa que le dio un terrible malestar a Stan, camino por la galería buscando meticulosamente pero no pudo ver nada, lo supo entonces, Scott no estaba muerto

-¡viene alguien más!-

Aviso Butters y todos enfocaron sus miradas en la entrada de la mina, viendo salir de ella a Ruby con un semblante destrozado, a Craig apoyado en ella y Tweek caminando a su lado con un hombro sangrante

-¡oh, santo dios!- exclamo Heidi y de inmediato corrió junto a Bebe y Butters para auxiliar a sus cómplices

-¿Tweek, que paso?- pregunto Bebe acercándose y revisando la herida

-ngh...no es grave-

-no importa que no lo sea, tenemos que limpiarla antes de que se infecte, debemos ir pronto con Nicole, también para Kenny, Cartman y Craig-

-¿qué paso?- pregunto Kenny acercándose a Craig que se había sentado sobre una roca

-acabo...todo acabo- respondió el azabache mientras miraba a su hermana un poco retirada de él, parecía devastada, con la mirada perdida en un punto muy lejano

-¿cómo?- pregunto el inmortal

-Ruby, fue ella quien acabo con todo-

Stan decidió que aun si no sabía dónde estaba Tenorman, lo mejor era desactivar el detonador y salir a avisar a los demás que Scott aun rondaba por la mina, tal vez si se organizaban podrían encontrarlo mas rápido, al parecer estaba muy mal herido, no podía llegar tan lejos, siendo así Stan fue hasta el detonador, se arrodillo frente a él y tomo uno de los vidrios cercanos para empezar a cortar el hilo, pero después de un par de minutos se dio cuenta de que parecía casi imposible

-es un hilo especial, reforzado, difícil de cortar-

Stan se estremeció al escuchar esa voz, volteo a la entrada de la mina y ahí se encontró con la tétrica imagen de Scott, estaba lleno de sangre, le hacía falta el ojo izquierdo y tenía una enferma sonrisa en el rostro, le apuntaba con su revolver

-¿cómo diablos es que estas vivo?-

-no lo sé, llevo años haciéndome esa pregunta...tal vez es el odio, la sed de venganza, el rencor, no sé porque aun estoy vivo ¿porque estás vivo tu, Stan?-

-para acabar con tipos como tu-

-¿tipos como yo?-

-tú la mataste, a ella, a todos...-

-ahora no veo por qué negarlo-

-hijo de puta-

Stan llevo la mano a su cinturón pero Scott pudo adelantarse, disparando en el pecho de Stan, disparo una segunda vez dándole en el abdomen, el Sheriff cayo doblándose de dolor junto al detonador, Scott se acerco con paso débil y tambaleante, cayendo arrodillado

-aun puedo...aun puedo matarlos- murmuro con pesadez mientras intentaba levantar el detonador pero su debilidad se lo impedía

-ríndete Tenorman –susurro Stan- estas acabado-

-yo...voy-

-el único lugar al que vas es al infierno – sonrió Stan mientras deslizaba su mano hasta la palanca del detonador

-¿qué haces?-

-se que no tengo fuerzas para salir vivo de aquí...está bien, acepto mi destino, tal vez pueda verla a ella del otro lado-

-¡hijo de puta!-maldijo Scott mientras intentaba apartar la mano de Stan del detonador, pero el sheriff estaba aferrado

-mi último trabajo será acabar con una escoria como tu...hasta nunca, colorado hijo de puta-

-¡NO!-

 _Wendy..._

La fuerte explosión hizo eco por toda la mina, cerrando los túneles, destruyendo las galerías, creando una onda expansiva que cimbro la tierra y provoco un fuerte temblor, Craig y sus cómplices lo sintieron de inmediato, el aire los golpeo tan fuerte que los lanzo varios metros allá de la entrada de la mina, el sonido los dejo sordos y aturdidos por varios minutos, cuando pudieron volver a sus cinco sentidos vieron la mina destruida, convertida solo en un gran cumulo de tierra, piedra y lodo

-¡STAN!- grito Kyle con dolor

En el pueblo todos habían escuchado la explosión, al principio con mucho terror, las madres abrazaron a sus hijos, los creyentes corrieron a la iglesia mientras el padre Maxi se persignaba, los pesimistas creyeron que sería su último día de vida, los optimistas creían que podían salvarse, al final solo miraron al cielo y vieron una obscura nube que se elevaba al cielo.

* * *

Vale, si es el fin...pero falta el epilogo! XD lo subire de inmediato no coman ansias :D


	40. The arrow killed the beast

"The Arrow killed the beast" es una canción escrita por Erika Wennerstrom para la banda de Indie alternativo "heartless Bastards", una canción que suena muy al estilo viejo oeste y me inspiro muchisimo para este fic, la letra presentada en este epilogo pertenece a la canción y si pudieran escucharla les haría entender mejor la esencia de la historia

La portada del fic es obra de la artista Audrey Mok, también conocida como "Temariart" tal vez algunos (o muchos) ya conozcan su trabajo, y pueden darse a la idea de porque inspira tanto a escribir, yo tome de ella los tres dibujos viejo oeste que hizo de Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde y Bebe y pues nació esta historia

Como ultimo dato en mi cuenta de Wattpad tengo el apartado de galería, donde hay varios dibujos de _Arrow_ tanto hechos por mi como por otros fans que me mandaron sus obras

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 ** _THE ARROW KILLED THE BEAST_**

 _New day is rising look out for me_

 _And you're the window_

El nuevo día llegaba al pacifico y prospero pueblo de South Park, los pueblerinos salían de sus casas para llevar a cabo sus rutinas y abrir sus negocios, el padre Maxi tocaba las campanas de la iglesia para hacer la primera llamada a misa, mientras una hermosa niña de ojos avellanas y rizado cabello rubio miraba a través de su ventana, viendo atenta a la gente que caminaba a la iglesia, le gustaba mucho mirar por su ventana, la cual al estar en un segundo piso –justo sobre la miscelánea que pertenecía a sus padres- hacia que la gente se viera pequeña, eso le divertía, ver gente pequeñita caminar apresurada a través de la ventana

-Becky, mi amor ¿ya te arreglaste para ir a misa?-

La niña de casi cuatro años dejo de ver la ventana y volteo a ver a su padre, el cual estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y falsa expresión de molestia, Becky sabía que era falsa, su padre nunca se molestaba con ella

-no encuentro mi listón papi, sin mi listón voy a verme fea y yo no quiero salir fea-

-no exageres –exclamo el hombre de cabellos castaños acercándose a la niña para cargarla en sus brazos- eres mi princesa y las princesas nunca son feas-

-papi, me haces cosquillas-

Rio la niña al sentir como su padre la atacaba con cosquillas en el estomago, ambos rieron llenando de carcajadas el pequeño cuarto, sin darse cuenta siquiera de la figura materna que se encontraba en la puerta con semblante serio

-Clyde Donovan, Rebecca Donovan...les dije hace casi una hora que se arreglaran para ir a misa-

-mami, papá no deja de hacerme cosquillas- respondió la niña entre risas

-Clyde...-

-ya está bien –respondió bajando a la niña, la cual corrió a abrazar las piernas de su madre- Bebe amor ¿has visto el listón de Becky? Dice que no irá a misa si no lo tiene-

En respuesta la rubia saco el listón del bolsillo de su vestido, la niña celebro con pequeños saltitos y se acomodo para que su madre la peinara y atara el listón rojo en sus dorados cabellos

-dejaste el listón en el baño...eres muy olvidadiza, Becky-

-lo siento mami-

-ahora ve a desayunar, te deje tostadas con mermelada y leche en la mesa, pero rápido porque se nos hace tarde para la misa

-si mami-

Sonrió la niña para salir corriendo a la cocina en la planta baja, una vez solos Clyde se acerco a su esposa y le dejo un pequeño beso en los labios, mas sin embargo noto que Bárbara parecía estar pensando en otra cosa

-¿Bebe, que pasa?-

-hoy recibí correspondencia –

Respondió la rubia sacando un sobre de su bolsillo y enseñándoselo a su marido, Clyde tomo el sobre y saco de el un papel escrito por ambos lados, reconocería esa impecable letra en cualquier lugar, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y después una amplia sonrisa adorno su rostro

-ellos...-

-sí, ellos regresaran- respondió Bárbara con una sonrisa igual de grande

 _Out in the country you owe so quiet and still_

 _Going now roamin', roamin' around in the day dreams_

 _Burning my eyes is i looked towards the sun_

Aun siendo muy temprano Kyle se encontraba en su despacho, revisando documentos, firmando permisos y toda clase contratos, usualmente no se estresaba tanto, pero la ausencia de Ike era bastante notoria y el trabajo se acumulaba , el pelirrojo hizo una pausa cuando la puerta de su despacho fue tocada con un característico golpeteo, lo cual lo hizo sonreír un poco

-adelante-

La puerta se abrió dando paso a la hermosa mujer de piel obscura y cabello rizado que era su esposa, Nicole, con quien había contraído nupcias hace poco más de un año, la cual cargaba a su primogénito en su abultado vientre de seis meses

-¿te interrumpo? Luces ocupado-

-está bien, creo que necesito un respiro-

-lo que usted diga señor alcalde, te traje la correspondencia-

La mujer se acerco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, Nicole era consciente de que su esposo era un hombre ocupado, por eso buscaba cualquier forma para ayudarle, incluso había modificado un poco su vestimenta nativa para ser mas "presentable" como la esposa del alcalde, aunque no había dejado sus raíces ni varios detalles de su tribu original

-cielos...-

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto Nicole viendo como su esposo sostenía con atención un sobre entre las manos

-esta carta...es de Craig-

-¿qué?- se sorprendió la mujer

-sí, mira-

Nicole tomo la carta y la leyó con cuidado, hacía años que no sabía de su amigo y ex líder, y el leer una carta de él le llenaba de sentimiento, tanto que una lágrima melancólica le cruzo el rostro

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Kyle

-si...pero ¿podrías prestarme esta carta?-

-¿iras a su tumba?-

-Token era de sus mejores amigos, me gustaría leerle esto-

Kyle asintió con una sonrisa, nunca había conocido a Token Black, pero gracias a Nicole pudo saber la clase de hombre que era en vida, sabía que era el hombre que había enseñado a ser libre y amorosa a su ahora esposa, razón por la cual respetaba su memoria y aceptaba que Nicole visitara regularmente esa colina donde descansaban sus restos, era algo importante para ella y él lo comprendía, al fin y al cabo el también visitaba muy a menudo las tumbas de Stan y Wendy

 _Well the arrow killed the beast_

 _That is burning inside of me_

El sol brillaba en el cielo azul y lleno de nubes blancas, Kenny podía mirarlo en todo su esplendor recostado en el extenso prado, era uno de esos días a los que él llamaba "perfectos" de principio a fin, era en esos días cuando mas solía imaginar a Karen, imaginaba que ella estaba ahí, en el cielo, saltando entre las nubes o soplando como la brisa

-nada podría ser mejor ¿no es así, Karen?- pregunto al viento

El relinchido de un caballo cercano lo saco de sus divagaciones, Kenny ni siquiera tuvo que levantarse del pasto para saber de quién se trataba, el aire se había llenado de su perfume, ese perfume que solo el tenia

-¡Kenny! Por fin te encuentro- le dijo Butters acercándose a el

-si el gordo culón de Cartman me manda llamar dile que no, hoy es mi día de descanso y lo estoy disfrutando-

-no es Cartman quien te busca, soy yo-

-entonces soy todo oídos, acuéstate a mi lado, será mas fácil hablar así-

-pero...-

-vamos...ambos sabemos que quieres-

Después de unos segundos Leopold termino acostándose junto al inmortal, recargando ligeramente su cabeza en el hombre ajeno

-¿y que querías decirme?-

-hoy en la mañana recibimos una carta, y a que no sabes de quien era-

-mmm no, no lo sé-

-era de Craig y Tweek-

-¿en serio?-

-sí, yo mismo la vi y dice que regresaran pronto-

-vaya...después de cinco años me parece que es más que suficiente-

-¿tú crees?-

-claro, ya nadie sabe quién es Craig Tucker en la actualidad, incluso los más experimentados cazarrecompenzas lo dieron por muerto en la explosión de la mina-

-sí, algo así dijo Cartman-

-je...al final ese desgraciado lo logro-

-¿crees que vengan pronto a South Park? Yo quisiera ver a Tweek-

-sí, yo también lo quiero ver...apuesto a que se puso más bueno-

Kenny rio cuando sintió la mirada amenazante de Butters, era algo que le gustaba hacer a veces, encelar un poco al más pequeño y ver esa fase "caótica" que era de temer, así como su excelente uso con las armas

-estoy bromeando, Leo, solo bromeo-

-sigue bromeando y te disparo en las bolas-

-lo siento, no hablemos de disparar, ok-

-como te decía ¿crees que vengan pronto?-

-tal vez...pero creo que antes harán otra parada más importante-

-¿más importante?-

-si, en Alabama-

 _On the horizons the warm color of amber_

 _The sky forms shadows all across the land_

 _A simple life out here in the country_

 _Where the skies full of mystery and mystery fills the air_

-¡¿llego una carta y no me habías avisado!? Cabron-

-Heidi, no grites...estamos en la comisaria-

-me importa un carajo-

La gente que se encontraba en la comisaria miraba ya con cierta costumbre a la prometida del sheriff Cartman gritarle a diestra y siniestra, incluso los prisioneros que se encontraban en sus celdas veían con cierta diversión el como la regordeta chica reclamaba por cualquier cosa al sheriff

-la carta solo es de los maricas aquellos, al parecer se les acabo la luna de miel y van a venir próximamente-

-y yo tuve que enterarme por medio de Butters que es tu lacayo, porque tú no te dignaste a decírmelo-

-cariño, estabas en la iglesia, sabes que al padre Maxi no le caigo bien, te lo iba a decir en la cena-

-pues tienes que empezar a hacer meritos con el padre Maxi, nos vamos a casar en seis meses y no quiero que el padre y mi novio se miren feo en toda la misa-

-pues ya no estoy muy seguro de querer casarme...-murmuro ente dientes

-¿¡que dijiste!?-

-que lo intentare hasta cansarme-

-ummm, bueno, mas te vale, ya me voy, quede de verme con Bebe para ir a escoger encajes para mi velo, te veo en la cena ¡y mas te vale no llegar tarde!-

-¡ahí estaré!- grito el castaño irritado, pensando por enésima vez porque carajos le había propuesto matrimonio a Heidi

-por cierto – le dijo Heidi regresando –te preparare tu pastel favorito, si no llegas me lo comeré yo sola, así que apúrate, te amo, bye-

-si... –respondió Cartman recordando porque le había propuesto matrimonio- yo también te amo-

La chica salió de la comisaria y Eric pudo notar como todos lo miraban, les devolvió la mirada con cierta molestia y todos volvieron a sus labores, el castaño suspiro mientras se acomodaba su corbata texana con los dos dedos restantes de su mano izquierda, a veces usaba un guante que le servía de prótesis, pero con los años había aprendido a usar sus ya siete dedos, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en los últimos cinco años, no lo había notado hasta que recibió esa carta en la mañana, y aunque no lo dijera a Butters o a Heidi, la verdad es que el no quería ver a Tweek ni a Craig, verlos le recordaba un pasaje muy negro en su vida, y aunque las cosas eran relativamente buenas y pacificas en la actualidad, el nunca olvidaría el temor a morir que sintió al verse reflejado en los ojos de Scott, nunca lo olvidaría, su mano izquierda era el permanente recordatorio

 _Well the arrow killed the beast_

 _That is burning inside of me_

 _Why don't we go out, why don't we head towards the sun oh oh-oh oh oh_

 _Why don't we go out, why don't we head towards the sun oh oh_

 _All of my days i spend wandering out, out towards the sun_

 _All of my days I spend wandering out, wandering towards the sun_

-muchos de los socios creen que eres arrogante por imponer tus ideas a sus costumbres-

-las costumbres de esos viejos me tienen sin cuidado tío Skeeter, en esta casa no se apoya al esclavismo, si quieren hacer negocios conmigo que no maltraten a sus sirvientes frente a mi-

-bien, les diré que no traigan esclavos a las futuras reuniones en esta casa, Ruby-

-te lo agradecería mucho, tío-

Skeeter Tucker caminaba tras su sobrina rumbo al despacho, viendo el pelirrojo cabello caer liso y largo sobre la espalda delgada, ataviada en un largo vestido celeste , a sus casi veinte años Ruby era ya muy alta, incluso un poco más que Skeeter, quien secretamente solía compararla con su padre, no era algo que hiciera en voz alta, nunca, el nombre de Thomas Tucker no se mencionaba en esa mansión, mas sin embargo Skeeter no podía dejar de relacionarlos, Ruby tenía el mismo temple de acero de su padre, la facilidad para hacer negocios, la astucia, estaba seguro de que si viviera Thomas estaría orgulloso de su primogénita, mucho más de lo que estuvo antes, aunque también notaba que había algo que los diferenciaba, la humanidad, Ruby era mucho más piadosa y amable que Thomas, a grado de que años atrás, cuando regreso anunciando la muerte de su padre y tomando las riendas de la casa Tucker, ordeno que no hubiese mas esclavos en sus tierras, que todos eran libres y podían elegir a donde ir, algunos se fueron, pero otros se quedaron por decisión propia, volviéndose sirvientes fieles a Ruby Tucker, agradecidos a ella, muchos la querían e idolatraban, así como muchos años atrás una bella maestra de escuela también era muy querida, sin duda, Skeeter podía ver que Ruby había tomado las mejores cualidades de sus padres

-señorita Ruby –hablo una mucama acercándose a ella

-dime-

-un joven la espera en su despacho, dice que le trae noticias importantes-

-¿qué joven?-

-no quiso dar su nombre, dice que quiere que sea sorpresa-

Tanto Ruby como Skeeter se miraron dudosos, caminaron más a prisa al despacho y en cuanto Ruby abrió la puerta se encontró con una mata de cabellos negros, sonrisa amplia y mirada jovial

-hola, colorada...cuanto tiempo sin vernos-

-Ike-

-¿me extrañaste?- pregunto enarcando una ceja

-¿quién es?-pregunto Skeeter

-es un viejo amigo... ¿podrías dejarnos a solas, tío? Tengo mucho que hablar con él-

-claro-

Skeeter asintió y salió del despacho dejando sola a su sobrina e invitado, Ruby se adentro al despacho y se sentó tras el escritorio, en la elegante silla de cuero negro

-que hermosa mujer, Laura Tucker, supongo- dijo Ike refiriéndose al cuadro sobre la chimenea de despacho, un cuadro con la imagen de Laura en sus mejores años

-asi es...mi madre era hermosa-

-tienes las tetas planas y estas muy colorada, pero tu también eres bonita a tu manera-

-¿gracias?- dijo la chica con voz seria

-de nada-

-¿a qué viniste?-

-vine a visitar la tumba de Jimmy y a visitarte claro está, llevamos ya mucho tiempo intercambiando cartas pero ahora quería tener el gusto de verte en persona-

-ummm...si, suena a la clase de cosas impulsivas que harías-

-solo por ti nena-

Ruby rio un poco por las palabras del chico, aunque no lo demostrara le agradaba tener a Ike frente a ella, después del incidente de la mina ella había quedado desecha, mas aun cuando Craig tuvo que irse con Tweek para borrar todo rastro de su existencia, Ruby había sufrido mucho por eso días, sumándole además la culpa de haber acabado con su padre, antes de regresar a Alabama ella había permanecido en la casa Broflovski al cuidado de Nicole, Kyle e Ike, siendo este último quien buscaba animarla siempre y la abrazaba cuando tenía pesadillas

-antes de entrar a tu despacho te recogí la correspondencia-

-¿ahora eres cartero?-

-no, pero revise algunos de tus sobres y...-

-revisar correspondencia ajena es un delito ¿lo sabías?-

-tu hermano regresara-

-...-

-...-

-¿qué?-

-Craig y Tweek volverán-

El pelinegro le pasó el sobre donde venia la carta, Ruby de inmediato saco el papel y comenzó a leerlo, no tardando en llorar después de las primeras líneas, Ike se levanto y fue tras el escritorio a abrazar a la chica, la cual no hizo nada por apartarlo

-¿estás bien?-

-si...estoy feliz, por primera vez en años, estoy de verdad feliz-

 _And the arrow killed the beast_

 _That is burning inside of me_

Tweek observaba el ocaso caer lentamente por el horizonte, las tonalidades naranjas y fucsias mezclarse para después volverse obscuridad, era un espectáculo único, le encantaba ver los atardeceres y después de ellos las noches, noches obscuras que se iluminaban con las estrellas y las luciérnagas sobre el pequeño lago fuera de su cabaña, noches de luna llena cuando solía dejar la ventana abierta y ver la luz lunar bañar el perfil del hombre que tanto amaba

-Tweek ¿ya subiste todo a la carreta?-

-...-

-¿Tweek?-

El azabache se acerco hasta el rubio y lo vio embelesado viendo el atardecer, a sabiendas de que no le haría caso y lo ignoraría, Craig suspiro y abrazo al rubio por la espalda, besando su hombro y aspirando el dulce olor de sus cabellos, esperando a que los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieran para que el más chico le prestara atención

-Craig-

-¿ahora si me haces caso?-

-ngh...me estas babeando el cuello, es imposible no hacerte caso así-

-tuve que hacerlo, le estabas prestando más atención al estúpido sol que a mí-

-lo hago porque no veré este atardecer en mucho tiempo...ugh, es algo que voy a extrañar de este lugar-

-¿no te quieres ir?- pregunto el más alto y Tweek se giro para quedar frente a él, también abrazándole

-bueno si, extraño a mis amigos y me gustaría verlos, pero creo que también extrañare este lugar, hemos pasado mucho aquí y es mas como un...hogar-

-podemos volver después de ir a Alabama y South Park...regresaremos aquí, a nuestro hogar-

-si...supongo que eso está bien-

-Honey-

-mmm-

-te amo-

-yo también te amo-

El rubio sonrió y se levanto sobre la punta de sus botas para besar los labios de Tucker, un beso que empezó suave y fue haciéndose mas apasionado, como solían hacerlo casi todo el tiempo, después de unos minutos el pelinegro se separo, mirando a los ojos verdes del otro y sonriéndole con cierto aire de travesura

-Honey-

-¿sí?-

-pasaremos meses fuera, no tendremos la misma privacidad que tenemos aquí... ¿quieres que lo hagamos una última vez?-

-ngh, aun no término de subir todo a la carreta-

-a la mierda la carreta, quiero que grites mi nombre y se escuche por todo el maldito valle-

-gha...acabas de arruinar un momento romántico y perfecto-

-nada es mas romántico que hacer el amor, vamos, yo se que también quieres-

-eres una bestia, Craig-

-tu bestia, mi amor-

Tweek rió un poco por las palabras de su amante y camino tras el cerrando la puerta, si bien era cierto que extrañaría esa cabaña donde había estado viviendo los últimos cinco años, escondiéndose del mundo entero junto a un ex criminal, también era cierto que no importaba donde estuviera, siempre y cuando fuera al lado de Craig ¿en un condado extraño? ¿una abandonada montaña? ¿en el inmenso desierto? no importaba, Tweek le seguiría mas allá del sol, porque lo amaba, y era ese amor el que lo mantenía libre...a ambos, por siempre.

 _And the arrow kill the beast That is burning inside of me_

 _Why don't we go out, why don't we head towards the sun oh oh-oh oh oh_

 _Why don't we go out, why don't we head towards the sun._

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Eso es todo amigos, espero podamos leernos mas a futuroy de nuevo, sin mas que decir...**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
